Once upon a broken soul
by StarTime101
Summary: After her family died, Gin moves with her filthy rich grandparents to Japan. Her new school? Ouran Academy. Future? Uh... owning a world famous company. Being rich no deal? That's where she went wrong. Confusion? That's because of that handsome blonde boy and maybe also because of his gorgeous silver eyed friend. Host Club? Nothing here makes any sense! Maybe it's love... NO WAY
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first Ouran fanfic. So I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense (Then again, this is Ouran we're talking about). I'm also apologizing for any grammar errors because I'm: 1. Too lazy to read it over, and 2. I don't want a Beta. _

_Don't like it don't read it. I'm saying this because I once posted a story on a Cartoon and people didn't like it and kept complaining. So don't bother me with reviews like that, because I don't care._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN OC'S IN THIS STORY, NOT THE OURAN CHARACTERS, NOT THE MUSIC, AND SOMETIMES NOT EVEN THE FIRST LINES. THIS COUNTS FOR THE WHOLE STORY. I REPEAT, I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB._

_ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY MAKING ANY RESEMBLENCE TO LIVING HUMANS ARE COINCIDENCE, THE CHARACTERS ARE OC'S AND FANTASY. I APPOLOGIZE FOR ANY OOC NESS, I TRIED TO KEEP THEM INTO CHARACTER._

_Enjoy the story! And please review if you like it! Reviews are a writer's number 1 reason to continue writing the story!_

~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1

"**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"**

It was early in the morning, Monday morning. And school would start in two hours, an hour and a half to make herself ready. A moan comes from under the covers, as the alarm on her mobile goes off and an hand reacts. It comes from underneath the covers and grabs the phone from the nightstand. She moves her finger over the touch screen and the alarm is turned off.

With a groan she takes the phone with her underneath the covers and snuggles into her pillow again. Which she had pulled with her underneath the covers. The room is cold, not very big but it's cold. It's pretty cold outside and almost the end of January. Light snow is on the streets, and the snow isn't the problem, no, it's the fact she had to ride on her bike to school, half an hour! In the cold!

And mornings felt like hell. She's just falling back asleep as a second alarm goes off and another groans is heard. She turns it off and peeks with her eyes from underneath her covers to the door.

_One, two, three…._

The door flies open and her mother comes in with an unreadable expression, she doesn't like mornings either, and she always complains about not getting enough sleep with her littl4e brother sleeping between her parents all night long. And it's not like he's lying still or something, no, he kicks, rolls, snuggles and hugs in his sleep, and if there's one thing her mother doesn't like, it's a leg pushes underneath her back in the middle of the night. No, her brother is a deep and motile sleeper.

'Morning' She groans 'Do I have to go to school? I don 't want to go for extra lessons, I've had my test two days ago…'.

'Good morning. And no. You'll have to. I'm not going to cover up for you' Without another word she has closes the door. The woman always comes in to put something in her trash bin, which is rather odd, but she doesn't care anyway. It's some kind of an habit.

She gets out of bed, turns on the light and blinks against the now lit up room. She makes the bad and walks over it towards the window, opens the rooster, which gives her a cold shiver, it's freezing. She coughs, like every morning, the cold is getting worse. She jumps off her bed and walks over to her chair, starts dressing herself in the clothes she choose the other day and yawns sleepily. Mornings, you have to like them.

She turns on her IPod for some music and stands up to get done her make-up and hair. After dressing in some black jeans, a white tank top with in black "Evil", a leather jacket that's ending mid her ribs and has a silver zipper on front which she leaves open. Some black knee high boots with three inch heels, her hair loose and a white clock around her wrist with silver white diamonds, it was rather expensive, but she got it from her rich grandparents.

A diamond ring silver ring around her right hand, she bought it herself one day when she felt down, and she felt much better after she bought it. It's true that when you buy beautiful things you feel a lot better. Shopping is a therapy.

There's a normal iron necklace with an electric guitar charm. It's simple, but it fits her and she never takes it off except for when she's going swimming, to bed and going into the shower.

She looks at herself, not fat, not thin either, her big boobs make her look a little bit fatter, and her butt does the same, while the area around her waist isn't all that fat. Blonde hair and silver blue eyes. She's no beauty, but she's not ugly either. She sighs, if she just didn't like chocolate or sweet cookies… or if she was allergic to chocolate pie… Then she would be fine, she would look like every other girl, the round shapes on the right places. The thing she hates the most… her legs.

Anyway, that's off the subject. As she grabs her bag and het phone, her IPod and her turns off the lights, she hears her mother struggle with her mother. She runs down the stairs, she's late, like always. Quickly getting het lunch ready, filling het bottle of water while pushing a cracker into her mouth for breakfast. She throws it all in her bag and swallows the rest of the cracker, running up the stairs again, brushing her teeth in the bathroom, running down again, greeting her now dressed brother and mother. Sitting down on a chair and getting her new schedule ready on her IPod. It's so handy to have internet on her IPod.

If she had to choose between her best friend and her IPod she would have a hard time choosing. Her best friend she only sees at school, but her IPod, she uses all the time outside of class. She just rolls her eyes as it's eight O'clock and gets on her white winter coat, her yellow shawl, white gloves and a white hat.

She grabs her keys, wishes her family a good day and takes off on her bike, through the cold wind, and the white snow. She passes some cars, empty streets, busy streets. Until she reaches her school and hurries inside, almost slipping out in front of the school doors, where it's known for its slipperiness. She sighs in relieve when the warm air of the school makes her feel a lot more welcome than the school would do in the summer.

She hates everything that's too cold or too hot. People like sun and warmth, or cold and snow, but she likes rain and thunder. And not cold rain, but warm rain, like at the end of summer. She would open the curtains wide to hope and get a glimpse of the thunder that night, or she would go outside and walks through the rain.

Water. She always loved water. And that's pretty funny because she drinks too little, says her mom.

But her little bro drinks for two, so she tells she left her lust of drinking in her mother's belly and her brother absorbed it when he was inside of her. Her mother would smile at that comment and say something like "That's not the only thing you left behind, get your lazy ass off your bed and do something useful".

Her brother needs to sport at least three till four times a week, she needs to sport… like never. She hates sport, her condition is worse than that form a snail and she doesn't see the point in learning how to play football, like she wants to become some kind of soccer player anyway!

While taking off her coat, gloves, shawl and hat, she's standing before her locker. She pulls her books out and pushes her stuff in. While walking away from the lockers, she makes her move towards the canteen, where her friends would be waiting because lessons haven't started yet.

'Gin! Good morning!' Cheers one of them, it's Suze. A cheerful blonde girl with cute freckles and rather good-looking.

'Leave the good' Gin mutters and sits down with a sight 'I'm already done with school and we still have four weeks to go until vacation…' She chooses another song and stares at the group. There's Theresa, her best friend since the first year of high school, she's blonde, cute and smart, wants to become an Elementary school teacher, after all she loves children, except for her own little sister, the brothers he does like.

There's Layla, a half Mexican girl, small, cute and with this beautiful thick brown hair, her second best friend, they know each other since elementary school and it all started on the playground. But Layla and Gin were slowly growing apart, Layla was more of a girly girl, loving to talk about boys, sleeping in this still pink room, she's just obviously a few months younger, and that normally doesn't have to mean anything, but in her case it does. They're just… too different.

There's Tasha, this emo girl, she's not very beautiful, and she's evil looking, she has this light brown or dark blonde hair and light brown eyes, she's trying to fit into the popular people group since she's sharing tables with Luke, it's rather annoying to hear her talk about him all the time, she may have a crush. She once hit somebody with a frying pan because he woke her on camp, making a noise with ladle and the frying pan.

Then there's Hana, this a little bit stupid and easy girl, she's… a little different. Her Geography is like hell (She mistook Russia for China (AN: I really know someone who thought this)). She's pretty annoying and laughs about everything. But she's nice, she can be nice. If she doesn't say make mistakes about things a little bit too obvious.

There's also Maria, the sport girl, with her best friend Gwen, also a sportive girl. Maria is a thin, tall and funny girl, she's wearing always a pony tail while everybody says she should wear her hair loose. She doesn't listen. She's a little weird but very fun, and there's always something to laugh about. Gwen is also a bit funny, but she's more sportive and not as tall as her friend. They both play in the same football team.

Then there's little Erica. She's small, thin and afro. Her hair is dark brown and curly. She's actually half Jamaican or something, and her father… who knows. Gin never met him. She's the weirdest of them all, really weird, you never stay serious around her and she even sends photos of her ice cream to somebody else. She has her own vocabulary, words that… do make sense but at the same time don't, like… "It looks so iciness" And then she's talking about a picture of ice, it's just so obvious it's stupid and funny at the same time.

That's mostly the whole group. There're a few other people, who join them during lunch period, but they're not as important to Gin. She just sighs again, listens to the conversations, looks at pictures, comments, laughs and waits till the bell of dead will ring.

While walking to the canteen again, she looks at the guys that have joined them. Some of the guys she joined class with a year ago. There's Tim, this guy who's always wearing hoodies, his face is filled with acne. He's nice, but a little bit short tempered.

There's Jason, he's the handsome boy. Gin was in love with him for one and a half year long, love unanswered, she had never loved someone else before. But he was funny, handsome and nice. Who wouldn't fall for such blue eyes? But he's kind of a show off.

Then there's Will, a little sheepish guy, also a little slow but funny at the same time, sings blues sometimes and stares off into space half of the time. But he's nice, and a bit of a cowards, doesn't dare to hit someone, not even someone who had hit him.

And there's Todd, this gay guy. Well, he acts all gay, but he said he was in love with Gin, since they got in the same class. Gin was so relieved when the year after they separated ways. But somehow he always came back.

'Jason, you look cold, you've been outside?' Gin asks with a small smile as she sits down next to the guy, she feels her stomach turn as she smells his cologne, it's a pleasant feeling and maybe… she still had a little crush.

'No, I've been inside all day' He jokes, wiping the snow off his nose.

'Anyway, you guys are going to ski next break?' she asks, looking at Suze, Theresa, Jason and Layla.

'No, we've been to Mexico with Christmas, so we'll probably stay home' Answers Layla. Her mother's family still lives in Mexico.

'Well, last year was out first time on skies, and my mother and sister are afraid of the lifts, so we'll probably go Lang Laufen again' Theresa shrugs, she would love to go skiing, but knowing her father he won't go with her brothers and her alone.

'Of course I'm going. We went in the last break and we're going back next break' Jason, his family is rich or something. They were "Tired" of traveling to other countries with summer break so they stay home.

'Nah, we would want to, but not this year' Suze sighs, taking a bite of her bread.

'Shame. I'm going, I'll have so much fun, we didn't go the last two years and I'd love to ski again' Gin smiles, skiing and swimming, the only sports she's ready to do all 24/7.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

That weekend, Gin's lying in bed as her father enters.

'Hey, you're coming with us to go picking out the new car?' asks her father.

'No… It's too cold to go outside…' Se groans, pulling the blanket over her head.

'Really? This is your last chance'.

'I'm sure dad. Leave… me…' She yawns and closes her eyes, as long as she keeps them closed she can fall asleep again quickly. It's twelve when she comes out of bed, moves to the bathroom and takes a long shower. She brushes her teeth, dresses in some sweatpants and a tank top, pulls her hair back in a messy bun and moves downstairs to eat.

Eating cereal while reading a book, checking out the computer, her mailbox. Nothing serious. She reads again, watches TV and around three, she wonders when her family will come back.

She's just drinking a cup of hot chocolate when she looks outside at the snow falling down. Maybe they got stuck somewhere or something. The bell rings. He growls, who's outside at this moment?

She opens the door a bit, her head the only thing peeking out from behind the door.

'Yeah?' She asks tiredly, a little slow from her lazy day on the couch, her bed and the kitchen. There're standing two male, both dressed in suits, one has a black suitcase and looks at her surprised. She just hopes she doesn't look too bad, that would be embarrassing.

'You're Gerrylin Crow?' asks the male.

'Yeah'.

'We've got some bad news' Says the other one 'It's about your family'.

'They're not here. They're gone car shopping' She answers abruptly, hoping to loose these men and get back on the couch watching a new anime she discovered.

'We know' Says the first male 'I'm Curt Bennett. And this is my assistant Earl Witt. We're from the police'.

'What? Didn't my father pay a bill or something?' She raises her eyebrow.

'No… that's not the case'.

'Look. My parents aren't at home. I can't help you'.

'Gerrylin. We're sorry to tell you. But your family died in a bus accident this morning' Says the other man before she can close the door. She raises her eyebrow 'My family died? In a bus accident?' Something doesn't feel right, her stomach rolls and turns, this is not the pleasant feeling, this is the absolute terrified feeling. Her heart aches, and she doesn't know whether to believe them or not. Why would they die in a bus accident? Sure, they went there with the bus, because they would come back with the new car. But why would they have died?

She leaves the door open and steps back inside, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. The two men have followed, her silent response probably normal.

''They're dead? And this isn't a joke?' She asks.

'I'm sorry. But we're very serious' Answers the man. He opens his suitcase and gives her some files, the files of her family. And another file, but he keeps that one for himself. 'Do you want to hear what you'll get? Or will you wait for your grandparents to arrive?'.

'I just want to know two things' She answers.

'We're ready to answer them'.

'Were they in pain? Or did they die directly?'.

'Your mother and brother died directly, your father died when help arrived. He lost too much blood'.

'Oh. I see' She nods slowly, not knowing how else to respond. It doesn't feel real. It feels like they can enter any second. But it is real. These men are here to tell her they're gone.

'What is your other question?' asks the younger man more nicely, feeling for her.

'Where am I going now?' She feels a little more afraid about that. Is she going to live alone? Would she have to search a job? Or would she be put in a foster home? She doesn't have any family besides her grandparents.

'You'll be living under the care of your grandparents' Answers the man calm.

'Oh, I see' She nods 'Uhm… Could you please, wait a moment?' She stands up and opens the door. She runs upstairs and quickly dresses, put some make-up quickly on her face and puts her hair in a bun, a little neater this time. When she comes back downstairs, the men are still there, on the same spot.

'Can I, see them?'.

'Of course, that's where we're here for' Answers the first man and they stand up. She grabs her keys, her jacket, her IPod and her phone. But somehow it doesn't feel like it matters. Were they really gone? Did they really got into an accident? And were her grandparents aware of this tragic?

When she's inside the hospital. She was led by some woman to a special cold room. The two men stayed behind but the nurse was sweeter, and nicer. She said something about how they died without being in pain so much. And furthermore she said nothing. A silence Gin welcomed.

When she has pulled out one bed. Gin felt her heart pound in her chest. She was standing there, the nurse pulling our an iron bed from some big closet filled with round shaped doors. With inside all kinds of dead people.

The nurse takes the cloth off and Gin feels her heart skip a few beats. She stares at the face of her little brother. Eyes closed, skin so pale and grey. Purple or blue lips. His blonde curly hair. The blue eyes she would never see again. There's a bloody suture above his eyebrow disappearing in his hair. He looks so… emotionless.

She suddenly feels a hand on her back.

'He was still so young. I'm sorry for your loss. May I ask… how old was he exactly?' She asks.

'He turned nine in November. Only three months ago…' She whispers back, suddenly feeling tears stream down her cheeks. She takes a shaky breath and let her hand bind the fingers around his cold ones 'He just turned nine…' She whispers again 'Rick… was his name' She whispers and bite son her lower lip. Suddenly all the strength is gone. He's dead, her little brother is dead. The little brother that's so irritating when he wakes her in the mornings. The little brother she used to romp with and kiss his cheek in front of his friends which he said he didn't like but secretly enjoyed. Her little brother… she taught him how to skate. She helped him with learning how to tie his shoelaces. Her little bro. Her friend.

'Rick…' Tears are streaming down harder. She never felt this pain before. She brushes the hair out of his dead face and her lower lip trembles. She burst out tears and touches his cheek. Her little bro, dead. Gone. To never return again. She sees her tears fall on his body. She never cried, she tried to stop crying. She's Gin, she's Gin, she never cries.

The nurse just let go of her till her big relieve, she doesn't want to feel even more pitiful. Last time she cries was when she saw Jason kissing another girl. She went straight home without a word and burst into tears there. But she never let anyone hear or see her. She's Gin. She doesn't cry.

'No need to stand tall, honey. Just let it all out' Says the nurses with her sweet noise.

Gin looks again at the face of her brother and cries. She doesn't know when it is, but after some time, the nurse tells her to let go, the body has to stay cold. Gin nods and kisses Rick's head before he disappears into the cold. She wipes her cheeks dry and tells the nurse she'll see her parents at the time she can see them for last. She can't face them now.

She's send home with the tram. She looks out of the window, the music bursting in her ears. It's depressing music. It's crying music. But she can't cry because of the music anymore. No, she saw more horrible things. Her dead little brother. She feels tears start to gather again and one escapes.

'…Ok?' a hand is places on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Jason standing there.

'Oh, hey' She smiles lightly 'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you' She takes out her earplugs and coughs, she wipes away the tear and fakes a smile.

'I asked, if you were OK? I think I've never seen you cry before'.

'I'm not crying. It's because of the weather. I get watery eyes when the cold wind blows in them' It's not a real lie, it's actually the truth, only it's not the reason why she's crying though. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want him to know. She doesn't want his pity. She doesn't want his presence, she wants him to go away. She needs to think, be alone, sleep and escape the horrible picture of her so grey colored little brother.

'I just… feel not so well' she coughs again, for god knows why. He seems to buy it and just nods understandingly.

'I just hope I'm not going to get sick. Though, I don't have to go to school that way' She smiles lightly.

'Yeah, school has never been your style' He chuckles.

'I uhm… this is my stop' She stands up and he nods 'Bye' They say goodbye and she gets out of the tram. Looking at the streets, the snow. She sighs and swallows as she arrives by her home. Opens the door and closes the door behind her. She takes off her clothes. Steps underneath the shower and cries hard. Nobody can hear her, not her mother, not her father, not Rick. They're gone. They can't hear or see her anymore.

She dries herself and walks to her bedroom nude. She closes the curtains, lies in her bed and sleeps. Everything tired her out. After such a lazy day, she was exhausted.

Her family is gone. Her rich grandparents will take care of her. How will she ever survive the next days? How will she ever face her friends? How will she face the world? Just sixteen years old. And already afraid of the future. Because it doesn't look too bright. Sure, she loves her grandparents. But she almost never sees them, they live on the other side of the country in this villa. And now… what now?

Yeah. What now?

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

It was a week later, and she came back to school then. Her grandmother had taken care of her, her granddad stayed at home for work and would come over next week-end. Arranging all the stuff for the funeral. She only saw him there two days ago. It was a little thing. With only the three of them. Nobody else, because nobody else would care enough to be there.

She had seen her parents. She hadn't cried until she was home again. In her bed.

As she walks into the school, gets her books and pushes her coat into the locker, she wonders what she'll do. Go to her friends? Face them? She doesn't know.

She decides to act like nothing has happened. But in the end, she just smiles lightly, listens to music and replies short on their questions "Maybe", "No", "Yes", "I don't know". Nothing more. It's the same in class. And on the second day they start to ask questions. Jason doesn't seem confirmed with her being sick anymore. But she ignores them, searching her own space.

That is until she hears them talk about busses, how they go to school and to the mall with the buss.

The buss. That's what caused her family's dead. She stood up at the moment, not caring she made the whole table look at her strangely, and she ran off. She ran away, hearing the shouting of her friends as she ran out of the canteen. And she hid in the music room, pretending to be doing homework, while in reality, she was crying silent tears behind her book.

'So. What happened?' asks the voice of Theresa.

She doesn't have to close her book to k now Layla, Theresa, Jason and Tim are there. Her four best friends.

'It's nothing' She says, sounding confident and annoyed.

'You ran away from the canteen. You haven't eaten anything at school, and you've lost weight very much, we can see that. You've just been sick and you're not talking much at all' Theresa steps closer, Gin hides her face with the book. 'What's with the book Gin? You're not even doing homework'.

'So? Can't somebody read a Physics book? I like Physics' She mutters. The book is pulled away and she looks down, her hair hiding her face. She feels her stomach turn in fear as Theresa kneels in front of her and lays a hand on her shoulder 'What's wrong Gin?'.

'Nothing is wrong…' Her voice starts shaking and she feels more tears fall down, slowly her shoulders start shocking and she cries softly. She feels an arm around her but pushes Theresa away 'Please, don't hug me. I want space… I just want some time alone…'.

'What happened Gin?' asks Layla.

'My family… last week, the Saturday before last Saturday. They went to buy a new car. But on the way there, they got into a bus accident…' She whispers 'They died'.

'And you didn't call me? Gin!' Theresa hugs her, ignoring her protests, Gin is too tired to protest anyway, she just cries softly.

'So that's why you were looking so depressed in the tram' Says Jason 'And here I thought it was just the cold like you said'.

'I'm sorry for lying. But I don't want your pity'.

'Your grandparents are here?' asks Layla softly.

'Yeah. My Grandmother, my granddad is busy with business, he was there are the funeral, but… you know, went back to business again'.

'When was the funeral?' asks Theresa'.

'Few days ago. It was only the three of us… I just… can't get the image of his grey skin out of my mind, those blue lips and that cold hand…' She whispers 'He was just nine… just nine years old'.

'Rick's dead too?' asks Layla gasping. Gin nods 'I stayed home, because I was tired and didn't want to come outside, it was too cold. And then… those men came by and they took me to the hospital. I felt so… empty, I saw his closed eyes, and the feeling he'll never open his eyes again… I mean he was just nine…' she starts crying again.

'How long did you think you could keep it a secret from us?' asks Jason.

'I just couldn't tell… I haven't talked at all until the funeral, and since then not until school started. I just… don't feel like it'.

'We can understand' Theresa pulls her closer, but Gin moves away 'I just want to go home. And go to bed'.

'I'll bring you' Jason takes out the keys of his motor and smiles at her, she smiles back lightly. And takes his hand as she needs to stand up.

She never knew, that would be one of the last days she would ever see them again.

**TBC**

_A/N: Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: THX magicjewe, mbinns and PurePrincess for the supportl! But I still find one review a little bit depressing though… I worked really hard on this story so please review me next time!**_

Chapter 2

"**Stand up and fight, for all you believe in"**

It was a week after everybody came to know about her big loss. She couldn't really talk about it, Theresa was shivering when she even started about the things she saw, the last time she saw her family. And Layla wouldn't hear of it. She didn't want to talk to her other friends, they didn't even know her family, and the boys… well it still are boys after all.

One day, her grandpa came home from a trip to Japan, he was gone since the funeral and had some big news. So, her grandma and she gathered in the living room.

'We're going to move'.

'Where to?' asks Gin, slightly relieved she can leave this house full of lost memories.

'Japan'.

'Japan?' She frowns, thinking about it. She had always loved the way Japan was formed in anime on TV. And she was pretty proud of herself for being able to eat with chopsticks, and the Kutatsu was pretty awesome too in her eyes, it would be so warm. And the cherry blossoms. But it's also far away from home, and besides "Arigato" she doesn't speak anything Japanese.

'Interesting' She only says 'When will we move?'.

'Well, after the Japanese school year starts mid-April. We'll be going next Saturday. That gives you one week to say goodbye to your friends and pack everything important in suitcases and boxes, you'll take one suitcase and one bag with you on the train, the rest will be shipped over by Tomorrow evening, you'll be staying home tomorrow to pack' Answers her grandfather.

'Right' She nods slowly 'I understand. May I ask the reason behind this all?'.

'Well. Because your mother was our daughter, she would have been the heiress to our company, she didn't want it, and she didn't want it for you either, so your little brother would've been the heir. But… since they're gone and we don't have other children or grandchildren. That makes you the next heiress' Starts her grandpa.

'Bad choice, I don't know anything about economics, well… I suck at it actually' She scratches her neck.

'Don't worry about that, he'll have enough time to help you' Smiles her grandmother.

'But that doesn't answer my question' She looks back at her grandfather.

'Many of our contacts live in Japan. It's better for business to move there, and stay close to our friends and enemies. It's also that the main building is in Japan, meaning it's also a lot easier for me to take care of the business'.

'And school? I don't really speak Japanese'.

'There's a special school there, for rich people like you are now, heirs and heiresses go to this school. And because of its high rank, many business men send their children to this school from all over the world. Because of this culture difference, the school has a Western style and they speak mainly English there. Meaning, you'll be able to talk to everyone you want'.

'I see' She nods understanding it. It's a pity she'll have to leave her friends. But the memories of her everyday life before the accident hunted her. The house gave her bad dreams, the perfume of her mother is still in the air and the soap of her brother is still in the bathroom, like the toothbrush of her father.

Every day she passes the park, remembering the times she spend there, playing Badminton with her father, while her mother and Rick were watching and eating sandwiches. The tram she passes every day, which reminds her of how they died. The hospital she sees from far away, the place where she was brought that day. And the people at school, looking at her with those pitiful eyes, they're talking about her, she knows it, even people who haven't spoken to her once. She's an orphan, she's living with her grandparents who're too old for their own good, she's lonely, she's pitiful.

And if there's one thing Gin never wanted, it's being pitied. She's Gin, she never cries, she's never hurt. She's strong. Until now.

She didn't have any problem with packing stuff and throwing stuff away, the next day she packed the suitcase with her most loved clothes. And the rest of her stuff she puts on the boxes. Her picture album she got for her sixteenth birthday, she placed all the photo's in it she had normally hanging on the wall, or in picture frames. She only kept one picture frame, the frame she got from Rick when she turned fourteen, he had only been seven years old.

Her grandmother packed all her baby albums and her brother's baby albums. All the family albums. She loved the pictures. Later that day she helped her grandmother throw away Their stuff.

In the end, Gin walked away from her brothers room, she couldn't take it. Her parents are gone, they were except able . But Rick… she couldn't. Hit blue lips and closed eyes appeared in her worst nightmares. She didn't want to forgive anyone for his dead. He had been her little bro, the one she felt like protecting, the one she played with when he was little, the bond that was stronger than the bond with her parents. He came to her when he had a nightmare, he came to her when he had a problem. She came to him when she wanted a hug. He was the only one she opened up to, who she let see her real face, her soft side.

Now she would never show her soft side again. Because nobody except Rick would understand the pain and her way of thinking. He's gone, and her soft side… was pushes back into herself, in a save, which she locked up, and she threw the paper with the code away. Gone.

After a long flight with the plane, they were brought to their home with a beautiful light silver Mercedes. The driver put the stuff in the back and she sat on the window side. She hadn't said a word since she left. She hadn't listened to anything they said to her. She only listened to her own thoughts and her music. She didn't care about leaving everything familiar behind.

She didn't care about her surroundings, that was until she saw cherry blossoms. She loved the sight. They stopped in front of a big black gate and it slowly opened automatically. They drove over grey gravel. The grass is greener than anything she has ever seen before. There're a few cherry blossom tress in full bloom and she can't see the other side of the gates because it's such a large yard. There're bushes next to the gravel neatly cut. In the end of the road, there's a rotunda, with a fountain in the middle, a woman in a medieval but simple dress standing there and holding a sword in her one hand pointing down. She's beautiful. Around the fountain are white roses. Then there's the house.

It's in one word huge. It's huge, and white, with two floors, the main ground, the second floor, and a loft. The white of the house is more broken white, it's not bone white. There's a dark grey roof and it has white marble stairs leading to the front door.

On the end of the rotunda is another way to the garage. A separated building in the same style. Inside it, fit at least five different cars. Hopefully sport cars, she has always loved sport cars.

The windows are all square, like the door, but there're many windows. A butler opens the door and gives her a hand when she steps out. She doesn't really fit in the picture, her not so expensive clothing, which are mainly black, and the white house. But she loved the style of the huge building.

While walking inside, the butler tells them about the house a little bit. In the end she gets to know a lot of stuff. There's a pool in the backyard, a little further away. There's a pool and a gym in the basement. There's a music room, two tea rooms, one living room, one dining room, a party building in the backyard, a kitchen with one cook. There's a special wine chamber, twenty two spare rooms, which of twenty are guest rooms, every room has its own bathroom and closet. There's a bios, a library with a special study for her granddad to do his business stuff, there's the West wing, where the employees sleep on the main floor, and some of the guest rooms are above that. In the South wind is used for the guest rooms and Gin's room, the bios nearby.

And in the middle building is the room of her grandparents and the library. There're five maids, three butlers, two cleaners (Keeping the walls spotless, the outside spotless and clean the windows and the roof), there's a group of gardeners coming in every week, one of their own gardeners lives with them to keep the grass green. There's one cook and there's one pool cleaner.

She never knew her grandparents were this rich…

The whole building is white form the inside, a white color walls and ceilings, the chandeliers all golden, the ground is a warm light brown/yellow colored marble, the stairs like princess ballroom stairs. The doors are white with golden doorknobs, everything just screams richness, if that's even a word.

She's brought to her room, where her suitcases wait near the door. The ground here is made of a sand colored carpet, with some white round shaped parts too. There's a black wall with a black square in front of it, so it's not as white as the rest of the house. There're three doors leading to the balcony, the sun shining inside. Cream colored curtains, a big three person bed with white covers. A cream colored couch, white other walls two cream colored chairs near her bed, and two big white chairs near the TV. There's a huge flat screen TV. A glass coffee table, glass nightstands, a home cinema set, two doors, one to her bedroom and the other to her walk in closet, already filled with some neat clothes she would need to wear.

The bathroom is also huge, mainly because she's one of the residents of the house. The ground is of a white colored tile. The bath is raising from the ground, three stairs leading to the huge, round bath. The stones around the bath are granite or something like that. The cranes are gold and the walls are cream colored. There's a granite bench with white pillows and two white sinks with golden cranes. There's mirrors on the wall and white drawers underneath the sinks where she can put her make-up and bath stuff. There's also one big closet with white and cream colored bathrobes, the softest one could imagine with the first letter of the family name on it in gold. On hanging from the ceiling are golden chandeliers and there's in the other corner a shower and toilet.

The walk in closet is mostly sand colored, except for the white walls sand white carpet. There's open closets everywhere, filled with clothes that aren't even hers. Drawers with jewelry, bags on color and size, shoes in every color and output. Even hats she'll never wear. There's a collection of jeans, skirts, summer dresses, blouses, button-ups, shorts, sweaters, ties, belts, panties, socks, everything you can image. She places her own clothes on the empty spots and takes out her grey track pants and her black tank top. She moves back into her room and looks at the new black Sony laptop with anything and everything. One of the best.

She opens one of the doors and smiles, she could get used to this, she has always been a lazy ass and this will be one hell of a life. If only her friends could see her now.

She smiles in thought as she looks at the backyard, everywhere are roses, white and red roses, she loves roses. There're also cherry blossom tress, which she told her grandma about while packing stuff. They must've let some gardeners plant them, to make her feel at home.

She smiles, her grandparents love her, they've always loved her, she just wishes they sometimes would be… a little bit normal, and not super rich. The room is super, she's thankful, but the other twenty guest rooms are a bit… over the top. Like anyone is ever going to sleep in there!

She yawns, damn jet lag. And lays down on her bed, she starts and sees all her old documents and pictures are on it. Rich people. She changes the background into a picture of her, Theresa, Layla , Rick and herself, in the roller coaster on Rick's birthday. Only a few months ago.

She smiles lightly, makes some pictures of her room and set them on Facebook. Before she knows it there're a lot of reactions. Like Layla: "You're so lucky! I want a walk in closet too! And my own bathroom!". Theresa: "You always said your grandparents were rich, but this is just… wow". James: "It's a little bit bigger than my room". Big mouth, it was something charming sometimes. And a few others from some other people.

She sighs and starts typing some mails, it's much easier to write the emotions and things you're thinking about in a mail than saying it in person, it's less embarrassing. She writes some quick mails and send them away. After a while a maid comes in, announcing dinner. She nods and gets up, that is, before another maid comes in and tells her the plans have changed. They're going to have dinner with some business people. The maid is here to help her pick a dress. A dress… great, she'll have to shave her legs…

Two hours later, she and the maid, Felicia –an immigrant from Spain- have chosen a black cocktail dress with a white ribbon just underneath the breast part. It has spaghetti straps and is made of a soft material. It's rather short but not too. It's not too girly and not too neat. Just her style. On her feet black high heeled pumps, about 4.5 inch high. She always liked walking on heels, it makes her legs look longer and her posture straight, meaning she'll look taller and thinner. Something most girls strive for.

Her hair is let loose, but elegantly, because of her big chest, her shoulders look broader, which makes a high knot almost a no-no, as Rick and Layla would say. She smiles at the thought, she does her make-up herself, years of training. She smiles, thinking back to the times she and her friends would gather and do each other's hair and make-up. How fun that was when something went wrong or someone hit your cheeks with a white powder thingy.

She grabs a small bag for her IPod, Phone and some extra make-up, also some peppermints for after dinner, it's something she learned over the time, one day her friend told her about her breathe and she always took peppermints with her afterwards.

She hangs a more expensive looking diamond necklace around her neck and a beautiful bracelet and some simple earrings, well, simple for rich people. She just smirks, if her friends could see her this way, she looks like she's going to a prom, but the maid said about looking this way for dinner with other people to impress them, and she's the heiress, so she needs to impress these people. Great, just great. It's a good thing she once was fan of this anime, and she started to think about etiquettes, not laughing too loud, sitting straight while eating and not bowing your head over your plate, never switch your cutlery and use the line of cutlery from the outside to the inside. Walks straight, sit straight and don't use your sleeves to get the sauce of your upper lip. Napkin on your shot, don't fold your legs because you may hit the person opposite of you, don't eat with your, mouth full and wait until everybody has had their plate. Never drink too much at once, only little sips.

That's probably everything she knows… and maybe she'll remember something else when she's having dinner, this is after all Japan. But if she's lucky, they're eating in a nice western restaurant, after all, these are rich people. She's one of these rich people.

She sighs and walks out of this maze after the maid. Once she's downstairs, the butler hands her her coat and she slips into it. Her grandparents look approving, her grandma a little more in cold, while she herself is more in silver. Her granddad in a neat black with white suit, with a black tie.

Her grandfather, the owner of a business that does something with Physiology, help centers, clinics for drug and alcohol addicted, elderly homes, school nurses, home nurses, all that kind of stuff.

She's lucky Biology has always been one of her best subjects, because maybe she would need it tonight. One problem is, she doesn't know all that much about Economics, and that's not very good in this business world. But she never asked for it! It's not for them to blame her…

**TBC**

**A/N: Don't forget to review this time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for all the support of favorites and alerts. And I know it has gone all slow with the beginning of the story, but in this chapter we meet the host club. Oh and I also should've told you this story is following the anime. Just saying. I´m sorry for any grammar errors and typo´s. Like I said, I´m too lazy to read it back. Don't own anything but my OC's and stuff. Just read and Please, Please, Please review afterwards.**_

Chapter 3

"**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter"**

When they arrive at the place, she just stares at the building, it's a beautiful place, and from the looks of it, it's western. Lucky her!

She walks inside after her grandparents, hands over her coat and keeps her bag close to her, in case someone calls and helps her out of this party of rich people. They're walked over to a long table filled with people, half of the table isn't filled. There're even some kids, but never under the age of twelve, she guesses.

'Apologies about our late arrive. It has been a hard time for my granddaughter since our loss' Tells her grandfather, blaming her parent's dead for this, blaming her for this! She just smiles lightly, like she has seen her mother do at the time six years ago when they had a party, she smiles all day, while she didn't mean it at all. It didn't matter, people would judge her being depressed if she didn't, but even now, they pity her.

'No worries' A man in a white suit says with a smile 'The Terashi Family hasn't arrived yet either. It's good to see you could join after such an short notice though'. He's charming, nice, a real smile, she likes him already.

'I see. Well, shall we?' her grandfather looks at her and she nods shortly, following them to the empty seats. She's placed next to her grandmother, and some blonde dude in the middle of the table. He must be her age, maybe a little bit older, though he doesn't have much hair on his chin yet.

Opposite of her is a guy with black hair and glasses, about the same age as the dude next to her. They're both looking handsome in those suits. But she could tell the blonde isn't 100% Japanese.

'Good evening, my lady' He says to her, taking her hand and kissing it, she just stares and lifts an eyebrow, then smiles a polite smile, this is probably normal in these kind of groups.

'Good evening too' She says in English. They look at her slightly surprised, at least, the blonde guy does 'What's wrong?' She feels her cheeks burn up, hoping she doesn't have something weird on her face or something.

'You, don't speak Japanese?' asks the blonde. She smiles lightly, they're just surprised she doesn't. Though, they should've known, she doesn't look Japanese at all, well, except for her nose and her round head, it's not exactly common in the Netherlands to have such forms.

'Oh. No, not really. We've arrived in Japan just this morning. I'm afraid I don't speak much more than "Thank you". It has been all so suddenly, and I was never meant to become the heiress, meaning I didn't see the need for me to master the language' She tries to avoid eye contact, his blue/purple eyes are so attracting to look at, but she's afraid she'll see the pity and the sadness, something that'll make her cry.

'How tragic about the accident. But I promise you everything is going to be alright in the end' He answers, his English has an accent that makes her want to laugh, she just smiles and looks down at her plate, pretending to be saddened while in reality being on the edge of bursting out laughing.

'What's wrong my dear? You're not going to cry not are you?' He lays an hand on her shoulder and she takes a deep shaky breathe, trying to control her emotions, she smiles lightly, trying not to bite on her lower lip and burst out laughing again when she looks aside at the young male.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't going to cry, I was just… how do you say… uhm…' She thinks of something less offending than his accent but decides to tell the truth 'Ik lachte gewoon om je geweldig grappige manier van praten in het Engels' She smiles lightly at him 'I don't know how to say it in English' She grins when she feels an elbow of her grandmother in her ribs, and hits her back, there's soft chuckling and she turns to find her grandmother biting on her tongue to not burst out laughing too. Her grandmother, also having these moments when rich people are trying to act all cool and perfect when it comes to languages and knowledge. These people, all know who she is and what happened, while she doesn't even know their names or the business relationship between them and her grandfather.

'Don't worry. You may talk as much Dutch as you want' the blonde smiles warmly.

'Grappig, je denkt echt zo simpel…' She smiles lightly.

'I'm Tamaki Suoh' He introduces himself, she nods, he probably thought she asked him for his name. Suoh, the guy she heard her parents talking about with so much pity. The guy who's lived in France with his mother but had to leave her at an age of fourteen. So he is her age!

'Je m'appelle Gerrylin Crow' She answers with a smile, he looks at her with an open mouth.

'You speak French?' He asks amazed.

'Only some basics, I still don't get the grammar, it's too much to think about while speaking, so I kind of gave up on it. But I also speak some basic German, some words Spanish and Italian, but nothing more than some words. I haven't tried to learn very much more than basics.

'That's incredible! Don't you think she's incredible Kyoya?' He asks, looking at the boy opposite of us.

'Well, It's not all that incredible' She tries to calm him down 'It's something normal on my last school. Everybody needs to have these subjects. Our school system is very different from Japan, well, their school system anyways'.

'You're not going back to your home land?' asks this Kyoya guy.

'No, I'm staying in Japan. My grandfather needs to stay here for business. And I'm glad to escape my old place. All the memories and people who pity me for my loss. It's exhausting. I may have lost something great, and if I could turn back time I would do it. But, I can't, and I don't want to be pitied because I lost something others still have. It's a relieve to starts somewhere new again. And only one week ago I came to know about this move, when my grandfather returned from his stay here. So it has been a little hectic lately'.

'So that's the reason why you don't speak the language. You haven't had the time to think about it' The black haired guy looks at her slightly amused in the eyes, but a fake smile on his lips. It makes her feel uncomfortable.

'I'll be having Japanese classes at my new school, even if I only get to know the basics, I'll need to be able to read Japanese when I'm in the mall or something. Besides that there's not much I can use it for, I heard they speak mainly English at my new school, the employee at my house all speak English, my grandparents do, and most business people speak English as a second language. It's a relieve for me, English comes naturally to me' She blushes when she notices she's talking too much and probably saying the same things again and again, maybe she's even boring them! 'I'm sorry. I'm talking so much'.

'Don't worry about it' Chuckles the blonde 'We're pretty good listeners'.

She just smiles back, not knowing if he's meaning it or just comforting her.

'Gerrylin' Days the black haired dude then.

'Yes?' she looks at him, he's gorgeous, and creepy. Something about that fake smile gives her the shivers.

'May I ask about your future plans? About taking over the family business?'.

Suddenly it feels like all eyes are on her, she's slightly shocked by the question, he actually wants to know about her future plans? After all that's happened? Doesn't he know about her loss? About her shattered vision of the future? She just feels her hands shake, she takes a nip from the water someone ordered for her.

'I… I haven't really thought about it lately. Like I said, everything has been so hectic. The vision I had from the future when my family was still there had nothing to do with the family's business. Well, not as much. To be honest I'm very bad at Economics… which is probably very awkward and shameful after I'm suddenly the heiress of this big company' She smiles at him, feeling her heart crack when she thinks about it. He asked her a question she didn't think of before. What was she going to do? Become some business woman? What about a family? Her dreams of becoming a doctor or psychiatrist? Her dreams, her future plans, all shattered by one car and one tram.

'You haven't thought about it yet? How odd' Says the man next to Kyoya, looking serious and giving her the shivers.

'No, no I haven't. Excuse me' She stands up and walks away before Tamaki can stand up too. She ignores the eyes in her back and hurries towards the restroom, but walks past it when she's around the corner, she opens the front door and walks outside.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why haven't I thought about that yet? I'm so stupid… everything is out of place…' She growls and walks over to a bench near the road. She sits down and clenches her fists while she's holding the fabric of her dress in her hands.

'Damn it… If I just thought about the future and not about the rest… Shit… Fuck… Arg' She pinches herself in her upper leg 'Why me? Why me of all people in this fucking universe? If I just spend less time crying over happened stuff and more about my next move…' She growls, there's a deep silence 'I never thought time would move this far…. Why'd I think the world stopped turning?' She stands up and walks over to the tree to kick against it, not caring about ruining her shoes.

'I never asked for this!' She hits the tree and turns to lean against this 'Damn, Damn, Damn…' Tears start crawling down her cheeks as she looks down at her hands 'How could I've been so stupid?'

She takes a deep breath and moves back into the restaurant, walks into the restroom and looks at herself in the mirror. After five minutes, she looks presentable again, like she just went to the restroom. She ignores her hurting toe as she walks back and sits down with a small smile.

'Are you alright?' Asks Tamaki.

'Yeah, but when I washed my hands the soap sprayed all over the place and I dodged, but kind of slipped, I… guess I twisted my ankle' She chuckles softly, her cheeks a bit red of the tension and the adrenaline.

'Oh, are you alright?' asks Tamaki worried.

'Not much more harm done. I grabbed a hold on the sink so I didn't hit my head or anything' She just takes a nip of her water and looks for anything else to distract the attention 'Oh look., the food is coming! Wait… I didn't order…' She feels her cheeks turn red, not wanting to let anyone else wait for her food to get ready.

'Don't worry, I ordered for you with your grandmother' Answers Tamaki with a flashing smile.

'Uhm, thanks' She smiles back, lucky for her, it's only the first course. Tamaki and her grandmother decided to order a light chicken soup for her. Great, she feels like a sick person, but after she tastes the soup, she felt better right away. It was almost as if she died in the coma she landed in a month ago.

'And? Is it good?' asks Tamaki, leaning close to her, she leans away from him and nods 'It's delicious. I don't think it compares to anything I've tasted before'.

'Really? I'm so glad you like it!' He cheers. She just looks at him, it's not like he was the one cooking it. He just choose it for her from the menu, and she bets it's all five star food.

After four courts plus the soup, she looks at the chocolate pie in front of her. She choose it because she loves it. But… at this point she's probably looking like a highly pregnant woman. She looks at some other women, her grandma ordered a cup of tea, maybe she should've done so too. Why'd she have to choose the chocolate pie? Why did she think she would be able to even eat one bite? Let alone finish it?

She looks at the pie, it's laughing at her. She must know it, she must know how fancy chocolate pie tastes like. She can tell everyone at home about how bad fancy food really tastes.

But in the end, she would never be able to tell them. Because… it was better she ever thought it would be. She didn't die, she didn't dream, she has gone straight to some ridiculous chocolate paradise which made her heart pound hard, and her eyes start tearing up. Her stomach protests, but she just takes another bite.

'Gerrylin, are you alright?' asks Tamaki with questionably eyes, Kyoya, his father, his brother, Tamaki's father, her grandparents and some other people are all looking at her.

'I'm fine…' She whispers 'Excuse me…' She stands up and sneaks back, right towards the kitchen.

'Miss, you can't come here' Says one of the employee.

'I'm sorry, I think I can. I need to speak the chef about this pie' She gives him a stern look 'I'm the heiress of this company you see. And want some information about this pie, let me speak to the chef'.

'Of course, right away madam' He's all scared, she chuckles devilish 'I'm not called Evil for no reason'. On her old school, people would be afraid of her, she kicks ass, she wears heels, she gives evil glances without even knowing it, she has quick comebacks and she laughs like the devil.

Soon there's a big man standing in front of her, dressed in white with an unreadable face.

'You want to complain girl? I don't care how rich you are, you can't scare me! Not you and not your rich family' he's downright frightening, she feels her cheeks burn.

'I wasn't going to sir. I just wanted to ask…' She looks down 'What's the recipe of this pie? It's downright heavenly and I want to try it out myself because I really love it! Please!' She looks at him pleadingly. He just stares at her and she stares back, then she starts laughing.

'Of course, let me get a paper, madam'.

'Yeah! Thank you so much!' She walks after him and soon she's walking back to the table happily with a folded paper in her hand, she places it quickly in her bag without anyone important noticing and eats a peppermint.

'So, what did you go away for to the kitchen?' asks Tamaki, whispering in her ear. She feels her cheeks starting to burn, he noticed? But he's such a goofball!

'No reason…' She answers embarrassed.

'You have got yourself the recipe of the pie, didn't you?' asks Tamaki with a smile. She blushes even more, if that's possible.

'Yeah…'.

'You can cook?' He asks.

'Yeah… Well, I prefer baking, I think pies and cakes are so beautifully made sometimes, I just had to try making something so delicious and beautiful too… so I started baking and I kinda… loved this pie' She smiles lightly and she pats her one the head.

'Don't do that' She uses her hand to get her hair look good again.

'You're so talented, Gerrylin'.

'You can call me Gin if you want. Gerrylin is such an embarrassing name. Everybody calls me Gin'.

'Oh, that's alright. You should've said so from the start!'.

'No, I'd rather not…' She whispers and suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. Her grandmother is standing behind her with a smile on her face. 'Gin, you can talk to Kyoya and Tamaki next week's Monday too. They're at the same school as you'.

'Really?' She looks at the two boys 'You're attending Ouran Academy?'.

'Well of course, Tamaki here is the son of the chairman, Mr. Suoh' her grandmother points at the man in the white suit. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…

'I see…' How can such a goofball be the son of a headmaster! Well, that means if she insults Tamaki, she insults the headmaster! Great… this isn't good… that if he thinks she's too sticky?

'You're going to Ouran?' Tamaki looks delighted with the idea.

'Yes' She answers.

'That means you'll become our new friend! Maybe even a guest!'.

'Guests?' she doesn't like the sound of that, not at all, a special name for her? A title?

'Yes, we run this club you see-'.

'Tamaki, please' Kyoya cuts him off 'Don't think about dragging a girl like Gin into our business. She'll come if she wants to. You're being quite obnoxious'

'Well… that's not quite the word I'd choose' She tries to calm it down.

'But Kyoya-'.

'No buts. Miss Crow. Mrs. Suwashi. Mr. Suwashi' Kyoya greets them, she only smiles and nods 'Good evening'.

Soon they're back in the car.

'So, how did you get around with Suoh and Ootori?' asks her grandfather.

'Oh, it's alright, I guess. We get along pretty well, though Tamaki is a little bit… odd'.

'Well, he's known for his charms. Just like his father' Smiles Grandma 'Suoh has always been a ladies man'.

'Oh' She looks out of the window and places the earplugs in her ears. Listening to music. Soon they're back at the house. Well, winter is already over, it's already April. The cherry blossom trees are starting to form buds, she can't wait until the Sakura trees around Japan start blooming, those from her own house are imported from who knows where.

When she's lying in her bed, hugging her pillow, she just wishes she can sleep for the rest of her life. And she plans so. That is, until she's woken up by a hand shaking her back.

'Miss Crow! Miss Crow!' The maid says.

She just growls and snuggles deeper into her pillow 'What?'.

'There're people here to visit you' She answers.

'I doubt it' She answers and pulls the blanket more up above her ears 'Tell them to come back at a decent timing…'.

'But Miss! You've slept through all yesterday, how can you possibly be tired?' asks the woman.

She opens one eyes angrily 'I've slept through four days. It's very possible for me' She closes her eye again and starts to get annoyed when the maid keeps on shaking her.

'She slept through four days? What about eating and drinking?' asks a soft whispering voice.

'Go away…' She groans and pulls the blanket now all over her head.

'Miss Crow, please don't do that! Your guests are already… inside your room'.

'What…?' She peeks from underneath the blanket to see Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori standing there, behind them a pair of twins, one intimidating tall guy and a small little boy. She moans and pulls the blanket over her head 'Get out of my room, I look horrible!'.

'I don't believe you, you look so beautiful' Says Tamaki with a small laughter.

'Get out of my room!' She looks at her pillow, she didn't wash the make-up off her face, she never had many problems with it, except for the mascara, she probably looks like some kind of blonde panda bear.

'Come on, Gin. We want to show you Japan!' Tamaki cheers 'The beauty of Japan should be shared with you too!'.

'Fine, fine, if I promise to get out of bed and dress, will you please leave my room to let me do so?' She asks form underneath he blankets.

'Is it that ugly?' ask the twins.

'Well, I wouldn't say ugly, but comparing to your gorgeousness, it probably is. Not everybody wakes up beautiful' She answers irritated 'And it's not like I'm not awake right now, anyway'.

'Fine, we'll wait for you in the tearoom' Says Kyoya, till her great relieve. They get out of the room and she quickly runs into the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash the old two days old make-up off her face.

Half an hour later, she walks into the second tea room, dressed in some blue bleached jeans, a white tank top with a picture in grey of Marylyn Monroe on the front, and her black leather jacket reaching a little above the end of her ribs, open in the front. On her feet are black high heeled boots, and her usual white watch, ring, and guitar charm necklace.

She enters pulling her hair in a low knot, neat but messy at the same time.

'Charlotte, could you please bring my black bag, my own? The one of Puma, everything I need is inside and I forgot it the left chair in my room'.

'Yes ma'am' Answers Charlotte and walks away.

'So, Gin. I hope you slept well last… day' Tamaki smiles at her.

'That was until somebody woke me up' She mutters and takes the cup of tea from butler Ruth. She walks towards the red couches with dark wooded frame and sits down taking a nip 'So, who're your friends? Tamaki?' She asks, looking at the new faces.

'oh. You didn't meet them the other night am I wrong? This is Mitskune Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, their cousin has mental problems and they hire one of your best people. And these are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin' Introduces Tamaki.

'I see. May I ask who's who? I didn't get that' She looks at the twins who smirk, they're younger than her. That's obvious, still have the boy face, it'll change very much when they'll get in first year of High School.

'I'm Hikaru' Says the one on the left (For her, and she's sitting opposite of the twins).

'And I'm Kaoru' Says the other one with a gentler smile than his brother.

'I see. It's nice to meet you'.

'So, is it true?' Ask the twins.

'What is true?' She looks at them questionably.

'That you've lived-' Starts Hikaru.

'-like a commoner' finishes his brother, irritating, annoying… all those thoughts run through her mind.

'Yeah, I did, that was until the accident one month ago'.

'We're sorry for your loss' They chorus.

'Don't worry about it. It's alright, it was probably meant to go this way' She tries to smile but takes a sip of her tea instead, looking at herself in the glass.

'Ma'am, is this the bag you meant?' asks Charlotte, holding a black Puma bag.

'Yes, thank you' She takes the bag to set it down on the ground.

'You're handling all the changes very well, for a commoner' Says Kyoya.

'You say it like it's an illness. I have only lived as a commoner, my grandparents are still rich people, meaning I'm not a commoner at all. My father was the heir of a business also, but before he could take over it was bought up. Meaning I'm not at all a commoner'.

'You grandmother is, if I'm not mistaking'.

'So, if my grandmother isn't by blood rich, but she acts like she is anyway, that means she's still a commoner? I'm sorry, but I don't see the world that black or white at all'.

'I see. I didn't mean to offend you' Apologies Kyoya coolly.

'Apology accepted' She says, though he didn't exactly say that.

'So…' Starts the young boy, trying to get rid of the tense air. Lightning is almost flashing between her and Kyoya's heads 'Are we going to have lunch in the Center?'.

'Yes, let's go. You must be hungry Gin!' Tamaki stands up. She finishes her tea and follows them outside. Before she leaves the house though, she asks Charlotte to tell her grandparents, and her cell phone number, she'll call if she'll be late for dinner that evening.

In the car there's a deep silence, she just looks outside at the buildings flashing by and suddenly feels nauseas when she smells some strong scent of the leather.

'You feeling alright, Gin-Chan? You look a little bit pale' Mitskune looks at her.

'I feel fine. But who are you calling Chan?' she asks a little offended, knowing the Japanese Chan is for younger people.

'Well that's because I'm older than you dummy' he giggles.

'No way…' She whispers and looks at the small boy, he must be ten or nine, the same age as Rick. The same blonde hair, the same light skin, the same broad smile, size… she feels tears in her eyes and pinches herself to stop it.

'What's wrong Gin-Chan?' asks the boy worried 'Did I say something wrong?' Big tears appear in his eyes.

'It's nothing…' She whispers, not being able to talk much louder because of the grief, she smiles lightly 'You just remember me of my own little brother. You've got the same hair color…'.

'You must love him very much. Does he like cake?'.

'He liked cake too, very much, especially strawberry cake… yeah… he liked cake' She looks out of the window as a tear drops down her cheek.

'Did he die in the accident too?' asks Mitskune's voice, now closer to her ear.

'Yeah… he was nine' She answers, looking down at her hands for a change 'You've got the same broad smile as he did. Always happy. You know, he did Judo. And he lad blue eyes, unlike you' She smiles as she faces the boy, who appears ten, but is actually one year older than her.

'Strawberry is my favorite too, and I'm a Judo champion!' He grins widely.

'Yeah, I already guessed something like that' she lays her hand on his head and ruffles his hair, he chuckles 'Can I…' She looks at him, and he smiles holding out his arms to hug her, before she knows it he's holding her tightly, more tears stream down her cheeks as she hugs the boy. He's not her real brother, but… the hug is just as tight… almost as if… he's strangling her, she starts laughing 'He always tried to strangle me too with his hugs'.

The blonde boy let go of her and looks at her with his big questionable brown eyes. Suddenly everyone except Kyoya and Mori start laughing, Mori and Kyoya just smile as they laugh.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! I don't care if you have nothing important to say, just reviews make me happy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright people, thanks for the ones who0 actually reviewed, but I'm starting to think no one loves me. If you're a writer than you must know how important it is for one to get reviews because they give a huge (Ego) boost! And since I've only updated 3 chapters (Plus this one/ 4**__**th**__**) so far, I'd like to get more than three reviews…. I hope you all can understand. And since the Host club is actually going to play a part form this chapter on, I hope more people become interested. If you're not interested yet, please don't give up on me! Plus, if something isn't right, I'd like to know, very much. If something's are not clear, don't bother asking me! Please, please give me some love!**_

Chapter 4

"**Perfection is the goal we're striving for. Perfection is something we will never reach. Nothing's perfect"**

When school starts a week later. She has spent almost every day with the group of friends. She can call him her friends now too. Because of her ties with Suoh, she was able to change the uniform for her, black pants like the boys, a white button up like the boys, though she has opened the upper parts of the blouse to show a black top underneath, a black with purple tie loose around her neck and black heels. She doesn't like the jacket so she let the school emblem be made on her blouse.

As she's driving to school in a black hummer, she always liked to drive in a hummer, other limos are so… old. So when she steps out, there girls all look at her way of dressing, she's slightly embarrassed about the sudden attention, but the people quick walk further again and to their own things. She takes her dark brown old school bag from the driver who opened her door and walks towards the school. She's thankful for the heels, because she's not all that tall, and maybe on heels she'll look a little better.

She's wearing her hair loose again, hopefully it's not going to look all pith less as it does after a long day of school, she used some of that expensive hair spray. It's a little bit more wavy now. Damn her hair.

As she walks over to her class, she looks insides, suddenly an arm is throws around her shoulders and she shrieks a little bit, looking shocked towards her side to find the blonde half Frenchman.

'Good morning, Gin. You look as beautiful as ever, though I don't think that's the usual girl uniform' he looks at her form head to toe.

'Well no, that's because I look all blown up in a dress, and with my hair color I look like a fat banana'.

'Fat?' asks Tamaki surprised.

'Well, it's not like I'm a tiny super model' She answers.

'Is a tiny super model beautiful?' he asks thoughtful.

'Well, at least their shoulders aren't as broad looking as mine, and I guess I could lose a few pounds'.

'But Gin! You look exactly perfect! The right curves, not as super tiny as super model' He smiles at her, the flashing smile. She just smiles back at him lightly 'Thank you Tamaki. You at least know how to speak to a girl'.

'Of course my dear, I'm a host' He takes her hand to push his lips onto it, she pulls her hand back.

'Yes, don't go too far. Your ego doesn't need to get any bigger' She walks towards an empty seat before Tamaki, who's sitting next to Kyoya. She just takes out her books. She's in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya. She needs to do Economics as she's the heiress. Though she doesn't have to like it, at all.

Her schedule was like this:

_Monday  
>1. Homeroom (Sleepy hour)<br>2. Mathematics (Boring)  
>3. Japanese History<br>Break  
>4. English<br>5. Literature  
>6. Calculation (Great)<em>

_Tuesday  
>1. Economics (Joy!)<br>2. German (Boring)  
>3. Physics<br>Break  
>4. Chemistry<br>5. Japanese (Not for her, she has a special library moment right then)  
>6. English<em>

_Wednesday  
>1. ICT<br>2. Biology  
>3. Calculation<br>Break  
>4. Mathematics (Boring)<br>5. PE  
>6. PE (Screw the world!)<em>

_Thursday  
>1. Arts<br>2. Latin/Greek  
>3. Spanish<br>Break  
>4. French<br>5. Chemistry  
>6. World History<em>

_Friday  
>1. Mathematics<br>2. Social Science  
>3. Economics<br>Break  
>4. Physics<br>5. Geography  
>6. Biology<em>

Yes, hard and long days, how is she ever going to survive? But some of the stuff these people learn, she had already had some of the stuff they teach here. But after school, which ends around three, they have two hours for club activities, and if you join a club, she just knows you'll be staying there afterwards for at least another half hour.

She sighs as she hopes for not much homework. But in the end… she already gets homework at the first day. When it's lunch time, she's dragged away by Tamaki, she means to see a student wearing normal clothes, must be an scholarship student, but doesn't pay much attention, because soon she's already sitting by a table, she just looks at the white tablecloth and wonders what kind of white rich people call this.

'Kyoya sits down next to her, with a silver tray filled with fancy food, she sees the chocolate pie in the corner, a chocolate pie… she just hopes Tamaki orders the same for her (Tamaki said something about ordering for a lady when she was pushed down on the chair). Soon Honey and Mori (Which nicknames she came to know about one of the many days they spend together) sit down too. And so do the twins. She smiles when she sees they cut their hair a different style from yesterday.

'Looks good on you, you look much manlier now' She smiles as they both smile in thank too. Tamaki sits down next to her and gives her a silver tray, it's something like Carpaccio, a salad, something like scrambled eggs only looking much fancier (How can someone make scrambled eggs look this beautiful?) and the chocolate pie she saw on Kyoya's menu too.

'Thank you Tamaki' She smiles at him and grabs the knife and fork, she stares at it and slowly feels her face heat up.

'What's wrong Gin-Chan? You're not hungry?' asks Honey worried.

'No, I'm starving… but, it's so beautiful, I don't think I can eat it…' She feels herself blush more as the others sweat drop. 'I'm starving… One bite…' She takes a bite of the salad and wonders how tasty something as simple as a salad can get 'Screw it' She whispers and takes another bite, and another, that is until only the pie is left.

'Gin-Chan! Don't you want to eat the pie? If you don't want it, can I have it?' asks Honey.

She glares at him and grabs her plate, pulling it closer to herself 'I'm not going to give you my pie, not as long as it has chocolate in it' She warns him –partly for asking such a ridiculous question- and takes a bite, it's so good… When she's done she sighs softly, taking a nip of her water and looking at her watch 'Still ten minutes left…' She looks at the others, Tamaki is elegantly eating soup, The twins both eating something looking like Spaghetti, Mori is eating Duck, Honey strawberry shortcake and Kyoya has shoved his tray forwards, like he's done, he's scrabbling away on his notebook and doesn't even care to look at the cake.

'Kyoya…' She starts and he shoves his tray towards her, she chuckles and takes the pie 'Thanks you'.

'No problem, I don't like sweets all that much. They're not really healthy. But if you like the pie, you can have it'.

'How… flattering' She takes another bite and sees Honey stare at her and her pie, he wanted it, she grins 'I'm sorry Honey, did you want Kyoya's cake too?'.

'Oh no! I can order as much cake as I want. I was just wondering how you and Kyo-Chan are similar yet so different'.

'Pardon me?' We ask in chorus.

'You see. You both act all tough and independent all the time, and you talk yourselves down, you both have this hard time to wake and you're both in the medical business, plus you're both so great! Though, the differences are much more… Kyo-Chan is good at Economics and Math, and Gin-Chan said she isn't. And Gin-Chan like sweets, though Kyo-Chan doesn't, and your looks are very different, but you both have similar characteristics, and while Kyo-Chan can act calm all the time, he can be pretty evil, while Gin-Chan is a little bit of a hot-head and can be evil very much. And both of your smiles are fake, though it wouldn't be noticed by other people' Honey smiles, like it wasn't anything offending, and it wasn't, not much at least. But Kyoya and Gin both stare at Honey with this fake smile on their lips. Kyoya's eyes are hidden behind his glasses, Gin's eyes don't look all that happy at all, they look sad and broken, bored in class, broken or angry the rest of the time.

'What? What do you mean fake?' She asks a little worried, she had been smiling this way since forever. Always when somebody tells her something she doesn't care a bit about, she smiles fake, when she's annoyed by adults, she smiles her fake smile, nobody ever saw her smiling fake, it became natural to her to act all interested and nice. How'd he see through her?

'Your eyes don't laugh when you smile like that Gin. Your real smile and laugh is much happier' Answers Tamaki 'It's beautiful to see you look happy, and this is rather fake. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you can't fool these eyes, your fake smile is good, but your eyes don't laugh'.

'I see…' She doesn't think her smile is beautiful at all, her eyes look small when she's smiling, and she hates the sound of her laugh… it's rather embarrassing. She feels the corners of her mouth drop 'I k now it's fake. It has just become an habit, every time someone talks to me and I don't care about whatever someone's talking about, I used to fake the smile, so I won't offend them or make them feel sad about my gruffly and brutal being. I've heard many times I'm strong, scary and sarcastic, and I never liked it as much as I pretended to do'.

'But you've got a great personality' Smiles Tamaki.

'Believe me, I used to speak my mind all the time. And I would've hurt you many times by now. How much I liked to elbow you in the ribs when you laid an arm around me' She grins evilly 'Don't think just because you're rich I'll spare you. You see, I've been called evil all the time back in my former home land'.

'Gin. Why do you fake smiles?' asks Honey then.

'Because isn't it much more pleasant to look at a smile than at some gruffly face?' she asks 'Smiling makes people look nicer Honey-Senpai. And that means nobody sees the devil behind the smile itself. It's just a mask…' She smiles lightly, not a real smile, not a fake one, just… a light smile 'Nobody will ever see it anyway' The last thing she says so softly only Tamaki and Kyoya can hear her. Though that wasn't her intention. It was more to herself than to others.

The bell rings, next periods.

It's only at the end of the day when Tamaki drags her towards the club room, she just growls lightly as Kyoya walks besides Tamaki, keeping up with the blonde's pace perfectly. How'd he do that? Tamaki is walking like they're late for his favorite movie!

'Tamaki…' Complains and pulls her wrist back with much force 'You don't need to hold my hand or anything' She scolds 'I can walk by myself'.

'Sure' he smiles at her she grabs his shoulder to slow him down a bit. Walking between the two boys made her feel slightly uneasy, The silence is deep.

'So, Gin. How'd you like your first day at this school?' asks Kyoya then.

'Boring. I find school boring' She answers, that surprises the two, she just smirks 'School is boring, It's just I've a too good behavior to fall asleep'.

'You're kidding!' Shouts Tamaki 'Don't you think every bit of information is enlightening you? Is helping you become so much smarter!'.

'Tamaki… I don't think Japanese History helps me anything at all' She shrugs her shoulders 'And I got some of the stuff they teach is here, already at my old school. I mean, I passed the entrance exam'.

'That's true, but that's mainly because our school year starts here, and your school year back in The Netherlands started in early September'.

'Yeah, you know, we had much more vacation back in the Netherlands, I'll miss that'.

'Much more?' asks Tamaki surprised.

'Yeah, we've got the Autumn and Fall Holliday, one week long, than Christmas and New Year, two weeks long, Spring holidays one week, May holidays, one week, and the summer holidays, 7 till 9 weeks, and between we've got some free days as well. It's such a shame you only have a 3 till 5 week long summer vacation'.

'You're kidding!' Tamaki looks at her.

'No, I'm not Tamaki. We've had a pretty relaxed school system. I mean, one week free for Christmas and New Year… it's kind of harsh. I'm going to definitely fall asleep at the end of the year' She sighs deeply and looks at the end of the long hall 'I'm sure you guys must be over worked so much'.

'It becomes normal' answers Kyoya in a monotone way of speaking.

'Boring…' She whispers under her breathe.

'Kyoya, is it just me or has Gin become less innocent and sweet since we told her about her fake smile this break?'.

'Well, I guess she doesn't see the problem in showing her true colors now'.

'Who says I'm showing you my true colors? Believe me when I say you haven't seen the last of me just yet'.

'We believe you' They chorus. She just smirks 'Right'.

'You look… more evil. Maybe you and Kyoya are both as similar as Honey-Senpai said!' Tamaki jumps away from them and then grabs Gin's hand 'Please, my dear, what is your blood type?'.

She slaps his hand away without any emotion on her face 'AB positive, why?'.

'Oh no, we've got another morning demon in the group…' Whispers the blonde frightened, she just rolls her eyes.

'I don't even want to know what my blood type has to do with my morning moods'.

'Believe me, you don't want to know' Agrees Kyoya, walking with her further towards the double doors.

They told her everything about the Host Club when she was hanging out with them. In the end she just wondered how many girls really are into this kind of stuff. She just sits down a table, trying to get her homework done as soon as possible, while the Host Club members are each doping their own thing. Kyoya is typing away next to her in his computer, honey is already eating pie with Mori watching over him. The twins are playing a DS game in the window seats and Tamaki is doing… she doesn't have any idea and turns to Kyoya 'Kyoya, what is Tamaki doing exactly?' She sees Kyoya smirk as Tamaki is sitting in a chair with cucumber on his eyes and a stereo next to him playing some weird kind of Yogi music.

'He's trying to get himself ready for the Host Club hours. You see, each host has his own preparation of becoming ready for a hard day work. The twins like to relax by playing video games. Honey likes to fill himself with sugar, Mori normally reads a book while watching over Honey to keep his senses sharp, and Tamaki liked to listen to music while the cucumbers are most likely good for his skin'.

'Like that can even be called music… Wait, you mean he gets that kind of a perfect skin because of cucumbers?' She asks and looks at Tamaki 'Tamaki… do you have more of that stuff?'.

'It's not the cucumbers Gin. It's genetics' states Kyoya.

'Great, than I have the worst genetics possible…' She growls, she doesn't have a bad skin or anything, but she hates it when she wakes, and looks in the mirror to find a red spot on her forehead or nose.

Tamaki looks like he hasn't even heard of anything like pimples, none of the Host Club members do. She just sighs as she quickly finished English and passes to mathematics. It's all simple, she's done it before.

'Five minutes until hosting Hours start!' Announces Kyoya after a while, Gin scratches her neck while solving the question and quickly writes something down to check the answer afterwards.

When there's only one minute left, the Hosts have all taken place on this couch in front of the room. She lays her book down and stares blankly at the hosts. When the time is there, the doors open and girls in those banana yellow dresses walk in, being greeted by a harmonically "Welcome" and flying rose petals. She wonders… how'd they do that? She just knows Layla and Theresa would love to have something like that in their rooms!

'Tamaki! We've missed you so much!' Says a brown haired girl she recognizes from her class.

'Honey-Senpai, Mori-senpai, how was your vacation?'.

'Oh! Your new hairstyle looks so good on you two!'.

'Kyoya, are those new glasses?'.

She growls, how disgusting… she puts up her book and looks over it to see Tamaki use his charms on the girls like always, Honey is being cute like always, while Mori is being mysterious and silent, the twins are doing some kind of disgusting incest thing, holding each other much tighter than they normally do, and even Kyoya is smiling, a faker smile, but a charming smile at that, he's the master!

She just shakes her head disapproving 'Disgusting acts…' They're all a little bit more different than normally. How annoying these acts are.

She puts in her earplugs, knowing girls are looking at her, she ignores the stares and continues her homework. Soon she only decodes to take History home, because she has to read something. She grabs her phone and chooses the number of her driver 'Hello, you're speaking with Gin. Are you ready to pick me up? Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes' She gathers her stuff after ending the phone call.

'Gin, where are you going?' asks Tamaki form his couch.

'Home. I need to go to Japanese class. You know, I still need to learn the language'.

'Well, get home safely, we'll see you tomorrow' Tamaki waves at her and she nods. As she greets the other hosts she leaves the room and walks away. To her locker to get her books inside and not have to drag them all home, ten minutes later she's in the black hummer on her way home and wonders about the craziness of Tamaki, the cool ness of Kyoya and the other hosts. Something in her gut tells her something is missing, something important. But she doesn't bother to think about it. In the end it'll all come back anyway, she just knows it'll be alright. Yeah, it'll be alright.

Now she only needs to survive Japanese class.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: I know it's not likely to always see what a writer has in mind, I mean, I don't like movies based on books I've read because it's so different form my imagination. But if you like, here's what I imagined for what Gin's looks like:**__ http:/ .blogspot. com /-3wVrfF8FCGE/Ta8ZmtU3J5I/AAAAAAAAB7g/gxu6Lu0iDuo/s1600/Music-Girl-anime-wallpaper .jpg_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm disappointed in you guys, I feel pretty unloved here, I got no reviews for the last chapter. Just wondering why you're torturing me. Because I find the "Alerts" and "Favorites" all great and stuff, but I like reviews a little better. I want to have a feeling people like my story, and actually have an opinion. Because this way I don't know what I'm doing wrong to gain such small amount of readers. Please review me for this chapter.**_

Chapter 5

"**How would Spiderman feel if he was being feared?"**

One week after she started school, Gin is starting to feel more relaxed since the funeral. It has been fun and sometimes she helped the hosts with their themes, lending a help was like a mild club thing. She often came with ideas for things when the hosts didn't know what kind of theme girls would like, or come up with ideas as how to plan in something new, or how you could do two things at the same time, and when she has finished her homework quicker than usual, she would talk to Kyoya or bring around some tea.

It's fun, even though the squealing of the girls are making her head throb at the end of the day. The boys don't seem to mind, maybe because it was about them anyway. She haven't left before club finished since her first day, a relieve. After a week-end of swimming in the pool, boxing in the gym, sending some messages around on Facebook, and sleeping, Monday arrived again and she went back to school again.

As she's sitting in the club room, after a long day school, doing her homework, the hosts are for once all on the couch, Tamaki is trying to find a new way of sitting on the chair, something new for the girls to come in, something refreshing. He's failing miserably but as long as they don't bother her, she doesn't care.

'Wait! Stay still men! Don't move a muscle' Tamaki stares at the Hosts, there's the twins standing next to each other, Kyoya standing next to them, Mori standing with his back towards Kyoya's and Honey standing a little bit before Kyoya bit more next to him. Tamaki looks at the part 'This looks good, but... where will I have to stand? The King has to stand in the middle, but that'll look like we're standing because we have to...' He blabbers on and on about his dilemma and Gin stands up, grabs a nearby chair and set it in front of the twins and Kyoya, next to Honey, she walks back while Tamaki is facing the group with his back and when he turns he stares at the chair.

'Just sit down will you? Your blabbering is annoying me and keeping me from concentrating on the Economics problem. And the subject isn't my favorite or best either' She sends him a glare and he chuckles lightly.

'Well thank you Gin! It's perfect!' He sits down and leans takes some kind of sexy pose.

'Whatever' Gin sits down again and hides behind her book.

'Now, we practice our "Welcome" to the ladies! One, two, three... Now!' Tamaki counts and they in chorus say "Welcome" they try it five times again, until the door opens and they chorus their welcome. Gin looks over her book at the door to find a boy in common clothing that are too big for him, his round shaped glasses cover his eyes mostly and his hair has a bad cut, even she, who hasn't ever cared about dead end and such, knows it's just wrong to wear it that way.

'This is a Host Club?' The boys says frightened, his back against the door, a book underneath his arm and trying to find the doorknob while not trying to come over nervous, like those actions aren't looking nervous at all, it looks like he'll pass out any second.

'Oh wow, it's a boy' Chorus the twins.

'No really?' Gin mutters and lays her book down annoyed by all the commotion, knowing she won't be able to finish homework until the guests have arrived.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he' States Kyoya.

'Oh right, this must be the scholarship student' Gin stands up and walks over to the hosts 'I've heard I wasn't the only one with common background joining Ouran'.

'Yeah, but he's shy' They chorus, looking at Kyoya in the same way 'He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him' They shrug. Kyoya smiles, one light bulb turning on.

'Well that wasn't very polite' Say Kyoya and Gin in chorus, Gin looking bored at the student with folded arms and Kyoya smiling only politely 'Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor student'.

'What?' Tamaki stands up from his chair, looking shocked at the trembling boy, poor boy. 'You must be Haruhi Fujioka!' The boy now tries to open the door quickly, it probably locked itself when it closed because he doesn't seem to succeed at it 'You're the exceptionable honor student we've heard about'.

'How did you know my name?' The boy's -Haruhi's- face turns towards them.

'Why? You're infamous, it's not every day that a commoner gains an entrance into our Academy' Answers Kyoya Haruhi's question.

'Infamous... You know, this is starting to get old. You guys are creepy, knowing everything about everyone. I have a feeling you all knew from the start where I came from too' She looks at them, Kyoya and Tamaki look at her and smile. Tamaki smiles sweetly while Kyoya smiles pure evilness. _Watch it Ootori! I was the evil one at my old school, and there's no way anyone else at the new school can beat me at it!_

'Well yes. that's a truth. We already knew your status and your land of birth' Answers Kyoya calmly. She feels the shivers run down her spine and growls. He's not evil, he's downright terrifying!

'You're unbelievable! And no, that's not in a good way Tamaki!' She looks at the blonde who has his mouth open to say something about his "Unbelievably good" looks 'Wait a second...' She turns towards the Host Club and looks at them angry 'Did you just call us Commoners?'.

'Not you' Kyoya turns towards the boy 'But him. You're rich now Rin. It's how you said it during Spring Break'.

Tamaki walks over to the commoner, who had been watching this all with sweat pouring down his neck 'You're an hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can escalate in an elite private Academy' Tamaki lays his hand on his shoulder. The boy steps away from him, not wanting such physical contact. Gin just sweat drops at Tamaki's dramatic story of poor people and hope 'It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down on upon by others'.

'I think you're taking this poor thing too far' Says the honor student. Gin huffs at Tamaki's goofiness until Haruhi decides to leave, but Honey grabs his arm and drags him back to eat pie, like Gin had done on Wednesday a week ago. Haruhi shouts at Honey who runs over to Takashi. Tamaki set up his thinking face 'I would never imagine the honor student would be so openly gay'. Gin sweat drops.

'Openly what?' asks Haruhi. Another light bulb turns on, and Gin looks around at the other hosts, nobody looks at Haruhi or Tamaki weirdly, was she the only one who noticed? Or maybe she was wrong and was this boy just a little feminine.

Tamaki leans close to Haruhi to flits, she jumps backwards, leaving a surprised Tamaki, and bumping against a vase, Gin shrinks at the sound of the breaking face and opens her eyes to look at the mess.

'Good grief...' She whispers and rubs her left temple.

There's some talking between Haruhi, the twins, Kyoya and Tamaki. Gin just walks over to the dustbin to clean the mess Fujioka made, when she comes back Tamaki has taken place down in the chair 'Since you have no money, you can pay back with your body'.

Gin growls and hits Tamaki against the back of his head 'Tamaki! DON'T SAY SUCH PERVERTED THINGS!' She looks at him angrily, he just gives her a little smile. 'Let me finish Gin, that means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog'.

'That doesn't sound very innocent either. It was an accident, YOU caused Tamaki' Gin hits him against the back of his head again 'If you didn't feel the need to flirt with everyone around you, Haruhi wouldn't have stepped back and hit the face in the first place, meaning it's actually your fault'.

'So, Gin, are you willing to pay for Fujioka-San?' asks Kyoya 'He did step back and didn't look where to, so it's in a way his own fault'.

'But Kyoya, your opinion doesn't count at all' She looks at him angrily.

'And why not?' He asks, looking a little bit surprised by her sudden claims of him not counting, _he's an Ootori, if anyone's opinion counts…_

'Because...' she starts clenching her fists while trying to think of something but not succeeding 'Just because I say so! Your opinion doesn't count because it's not fair' Actually she wanted to say something like: "You're an ass and won't ever get yourself or Tamaki in trouble because you wouldn't gain anything form it!". But Kyoya is a man that knows how to take personal matters out on business, so it wouldn't be so wise to get on his bad side.

Just for business of course.

XxX

_Half an hour later, the Host Club is open for business._

Haruhi is told to serve tea and cookies, and listen to everything the Hosts says she has to do, including Gin. Who only glares at Kyoya when he's not looking. She finished Math quickly and leaves her books on a table while searching for Haruhi. Kyoya, she pats him on the shoulder, interrupting the conversation with his three guests 'Excuse me for the interruption ladies' She smiles at the three who just wave at her politely, she has been accepted by the ladies to get around with the Host Club, mainly because when somebody tried to get her, Kyoya or Tamaki would me near, and she always acted politely to the girls at school, she likes some of them, but not enough for friend, so they accepted her and she excepted them, not really caring about their fan girlishness.

'Don't you worry' Answers one of them.

'What is it, Gin?' asks Kyoya 'Do you need help?'.

'No, not at all. I just wondered... where did Haruhi go?'.

'Fujioka-san? He went to get the groceries we needed' Answers Kyoya 'We would've asked you to get the things we needed, but now we have Haruhi so you can sit back and have some tea. I believe Honey-senpai wanted to eat pie with you'.

'Not today Kyoya, I shouldn't eat cake with Honey-senpai because if I do, he keeps on filling my plate with pie and at the end of the day I feel like exploding and when I look at my weight, I wonder how Honey-senpai can stay so tiny...' She and the guests sweat drop at the comment, Kyoya just chuckles.

At that moment the doors open and Haruhi comes in, holding a brown paper bag, from the supermarket.

'Speak of the devil' Smiles Gin at the same time as Tamaki says it out loud, everybody looks at her, the guests mainly.

'Gin-senpai' Says the red headed girl opposite of Kyoya 'Are you and Tamaki-senpai related in blood?'.

'No! No we're not' Gin laugh quietly 'Tamaki is half French half Japanese. I'm 25 percent Japanese, 25 percent Indonesian and 50 percent Dutch. No relation to Tamaki as far as I know' She scratches the back of her head 'Excuse me, I'm going to help Haruhi now'.

'Bye Gin!' The three girls greet as she walks towards the brunette in the doorway.

Tamaki looks at the coffee in his hand, asking himself what it is in god's name.

'Just what it looks like' Answers Haruhi 'It's coffee'.

'Is this the kind that's already been ground?'.

'What do you mean? It's instant coffee' Answers Haruhi annoyed. Gin sweat drops 'I don't think they know what instant is Haruhi. Their little world doesn't reach much further than expensive and super much money worth stuff'. Haruhi sweat drops at that comment.

'It's instant?' ask the girl next to Tamaki in chorus.

'Wow!' Tamaki is still staring at the brand of instant coffee 'I've heard of this before, it's commoners coffee. You just add hot water!'.

"Commoners coffee?" think Gin and Haruhi at the same time.

There's a whole following conversation, and in the end Tamaki is going to try it out, there's a whole thing about the coffee, like it's something new, like...buying a different brand shampoo while you've used the other one all your life and don't know if it makes your hair even flatter or more curly than before.

In the end, Gin passes with a tray of tea cups as she over hears the conversation between Haruhi and Kyoya.

'You can try to run away, but just so you know, my family employees its own private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?'.

'Oh yes Kyoya, this way you and Haruhi will become great friends...' Gin says form behind them, they both turn towards her, she looks at Kyoya with an irritated expression 'You're only making matters worse. It's not like he's the type to run away, plus, he probably has family at home. Don't think that just because he broke a vase and can't pay for it, he's going to run away. By the way Kyoya -to help Haruhi- every moment I'm working for you guys -like I'm doing now- the money I should get if I WAS an employee, is going to Haruhi. Meaning you still get hard work for your money and he'll get rid of his debt sooner'.

'You don't have to do that' Haruhi tries, feeling slightly awkward with the two second years staring each other down.

'That's alright' Decides Kyoya top break the silence 'I don't see a problem in this. If you just keep me updated about when you start and when you stop working, I'll be counting the minutes into yen and it'll be deducted from Haruhi's debt. Is that how you want it?' He scribbles something down in his note book not even waiting for gin to answer, which makes her slightly more pissed off.

'Pretty please' Gin looks at Kyoya who looks up from his notebook when she slaps against it causing Kyoya to make a long black line across the paper, the lightning is between them is like a thunder storm and Gin only wants to make it worse, looking if he can handle the tension. Amused by the idea of Kyoya losing his coolness.

'Gin, you don't have to…'.

'No I insist. Because I DO help people and DON'T make matters worse for others, just so I'm gaining something from it. After all, we wouldn't want Haruhi to work until he's old and grey, now do we?' she asks to no one in particular, she glares then more intensely at Kyoya 'I find it hard to imagine you'll ever help someone if not for your own gain... after all, you are pretty selfish' she smirks an evil smile. Which makes Haruhi shiver and Kyoya only more amused over this half-blood commoner.

'May be so. But I find it hard to imagine you helping him at all with these short minutes of you working. Since you appear to be pretty lazy in general'.

'Every minute is a little bit of help. But you wouldn't know, because you don't believe in little bits' Then she looks a bit taken aback 'Wait a minute… You DIDN'T just call me LAZY, did you?' her fists become white of how hard she's clenching them.

'Maybe I did. Looking at your sport records you are pretty lame'.

'Oh, like you're such a sport freak! Isn't it you who's like "I won't do anything if I won't gain anything from it", and what do you gain from sports, tell me!'.

'A better blood circulation. And thus a better chance of not dying from a heart attack'.

'You'll die from a heart attack in the end Kyoya, I promise you, you will. Because you only work and study. Never sleep, I saw how late up you were yesterday on Facebook!'.

'Why do you check my Facebook?'.

'B-b-because I-' Gin turns red 'No reason'.

'So you were the one staying up late yesterday weren't you?' he smirks and Gin rolls her eyes, her redness fading and her eyes hardening. In reality she was up late because in the Netherlands it's eight hours earlier, she wanted to chat with Teresa and Layla since they won't have time during school earlier in the evening. But she wouldn't tell him that! She would look all desperate for wanting to talk to her friends!

'Just what are you trying to start, Ootori?'.

'I wasn't starting anything. You're the one to lose your temper, Crow'.

'Well I wouldn't have lost it if you weren't such a stuck up workaholic nagging about how unfair life can be' she snaps angrily, her voice low and filled with venom.

'What are you trying to do, Gin? Offend me?'.

'No, just watching you succeed as a money maker but fail as a human' With that she walks away, her cold words making herself and even the two she left shiver. She curses herself for her mindless talking, she doesn't even know the guy for so long! But if she has seen one thing in Kyoya, she knows he's the puppet player besides him being the vice-pres. He's not the perfect guy he claims himself to be. He's not natural, he's not human, he's cold and selfish, and he tries to get money it of everything. And still... is he just like her? Being someone you actually aren't or don't want to be? She doesn't want to be an hot head kicking and hitting everybody annoying, but she can't control herself at all, her temper is pretty bad. While Kyoya is acting all cool, doesn't he want to yell or hit somebody ever? Does he really think he can get away with it with a smile? so many questions, so much difficulties in figuring out this guy.

She gets tea form the kitchen and walks back, seeing Haruhi stare at Tamaki who's doing... what is he doing?

'There's a word for people like him' Says Haruhi to herself, Gin stops walking and stands next to her. Waiting for Haruhi to continue. Curiosity was one big flaw Gin had, she was pretty curious when it came to things that didn't really matter all that much, hoping she could find something out and use it as blackmail material. Of course, this curiosity only counts if she actually takes a liking to people.

'Hmmm, what is it?' asks Haruhi softly, looking deep in thought, probably not knowing she's talking out loud 'Oh man, I wish I could remember that word. Uhm... maybe... A pain in the neck? No, that's not it... There's something that fits him perfectly... I got it!' Haruhi exclaims, Gin leans closer to hear Haruhi's opinion about the blonde Freaks King. 'Obnoxious!' She says. Gin starts laughing her ass off, not even trying to hide her amusement while Tamaki disappears in a dark corner like he does pretty often. The twins too, hear about it and are cracking up on the floor.

When Gin's done laughing a long time later, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to gain back her breath, the twins have taken off Haruhi's glasses and are staring at her.

'Hey, what's all the staring about?' She gets up and takes place next to Kyoya and Mori. Tamaki runs towards the twins and pushes them aside, looking at Haruhi without her glasses on. He snaps his fingers and Kyoya grabs his phone as Tamaki orders to call his hair stylist.

Gin just stares, wondering. Kyoya actually has Tamaki's hairstylist's number in his cell phone? She stares at Mori running off to the store for contacts; the twins rushing off with Haruhi for the clothes; and Honey sitting depressed in the corner by a table with Usa-Chan, eating pie.

'Tamaki... what about me?' she asks when she's not ordered around, something's she glad for because she would seriously hurt Tamaki if he just started ordering her around, but also feeling a little bit left out.

Tamaki turns to her with a light smile on his face, proud of his orders being followed. 'Well, you go do whatever you want'.

'Fine...' She decides to go and take a look at Haruhi with the twins. The hairstylist arrives in thirty minutes, after Haruhi has taken a shower and dressed in her old clothes again. Gin wonders... why would any girl want to wear stuff like that? The twins push her into the changing room and hold out a perfect sized uniform, Gin -who opens the curtain and walks over- nods 'It fits you, I made sure they wouldn't get the size of your pants too big. And after all, you would look much better in an uniform'.

That makes Haruhi mutter something which has Kyoya's name in it. Gin feels uncomfortable, was she acting as stupid as the boys are now? No way! No way in hell she could act all worked up about Haruhi –Who's still a girl, and that's not gonna change any time soon- has actually a pretty cute face.

'Change into this uniform!' Order the twins. Causing Gin to sweat drop, no way she is like them.

'What? But why?' asks Haruhi scared of them.

'Don't ask questions!' They chorus, jumping towards Haruhi. Gin closes her eyes as horrible sounds of harassment and abuse fill the changing room.

'Hikaru, Kaoru...' She starts and opens her eyes again when the noise dies down a bit, but the two won't listen, of course. She loses patience and grabs the two by their collars, pushing them out of the changing room as Haruhi shouts: "Get out".

Gin huffs 'Don't pay any attention to them Haruhi. Just change and they'll be out of your neck. Call me if you need any help. I'll keep them from coming in' She smiles at Haruhi and wants to leave.

'Thanks Gin-senpai. You know about...?'.

'Of course. I've got better eyes than those idiots have, I wear contacts too, does wonders to your vision' She smirks and then turns 'Don't worry, they'll find out eventually, and I won't say a thing until they do. Just wait and watch how long they'll last in figuring it out'. Haruhi smiles lightly at that.

When Haruhi has only changed into the pants and the white button up, the hair stylist arrives and Gin leads her inside, blocking the view of the other hosts, especially Tamaki who's particularly dying to get a peek of his new "Commoners Friend".

'Haruhi, your hair will get a cut. And I've got the lenses for you' She holds up the bag and closes the curtain behind her.

'Thanks Gin' the brunette smiles. After half an hour her hair is done, she's wearing her contacts and Gin holds out the tie and the blazer for her. The hair stylist leaves and as Haruhi ties the tie and gets on the blazes, Gin leaves to give the girl some time to look at her new appearance.

'Aren't you done changing yet?' asks Tamaki after five minutes, Gin just rolls her eyes.

'Senpai?' asks Haruhi, opening the curtain, Gin just smiles as Tamaki gasps air.

'You sure it's Ok for me to keep this uniform?' She asks.

'Hmmm, cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!' Tamaki is almost drooling and crying at the same time, Gin just sweat drops 'You don't know the half of it' she mutters.

XxX

The next day, Haruhi is also open for business. At the end of the day, Gin wonders how Haruhi is so good at entertaining other girls, sure, it's not very difficult with these girls but still... She's looking around for Haruhi but can't find the girl anywhere. Tamaki too is gone. She shrugs and looks outside at the sky, it's so beautiful and blue, only a few clouds. She looks down at the Ouran yard and sees Tamaki and Haruhi inside the water.

'What...?' She frowns her eyebrows 'Haruhi's bags...' Suddenly anger washes over her, she turns to look at the girls inside the room, who did it? She narrows her eyes and sees that one red head coming in, the girl Tamaki was entertaining until he had a break.

The next day, when Gin is walking through the halls to get the history book she forgot in her classroom, she passes the red head, she stops walking as the hall is empty 'If there's one thing I hate, it's jalouse people. Bullying the people they're jalouse off. The bag in the pond was very childish, if I look at all the girls in school, I can easily pick out the rotten apples. Jealousy rots within you, you know that. Keep your hands off Haruhi'.

'Or what?' asks the girl, not denying anything.

'Or I'll do things you'll regret the rest of your life. I've much more say in the Host Club than you think'.

'You're just a wanna be rich girl. You aren't even a full blue blood. How pathetic'.

'I may not be a blue blood, but I have much more humanity and honor than you will ever have'.

'How scary, the blonde girl think she actually has a say. Just go back to your own country and stay there. You should just keep your mouth shut and obey me'.

Gin turns towards the girl, anger boiling inside of her 'Just because you've got everything you wanted in your life, while I'm raised as a commoner, doesn't mean I'm any less than you! You should shut your mouth yourself and look at how the world really works. I can't wait to read the paper one day and see your daddy's business is bankrupt. Good day' Gin turns and walks away to her classroom.

When she's back in the Host Club room, the red head has requested Haruhi. Haruhi looks at the girl like she doesn't know what she's doing with this client.

Suddenly Haruhi says something that has shocked the red head, she stands up, grabs Haruhi's tie and pulls her over, pushing the table down so it falls, she let herself fall backwards as Haruhi falls over her. Gin narrows her eyes and hears the red head scream and shout. Haruhi looks stunned and a little scared.

The twins pour water over the two of them and Gin growls, walking closer and looking angrily down as she's holding a tea cup in her hand. Keep it down , keep your temper, the hosts have everything under control. There's a deep silence.

'Why did you do that?' asks the red head all wet, Tamaki helps her up as Haruhi stands up too.

'Because you're a pathetic jealous girl' Answers Gin, breaking her cup in her hands, she doesn't blink but let the stuff fall on the ground, there's a deep silence and people, even the hosts are staring at her 'I told you to stay away from Haruhi. jealousy is an ugly thing and you just passed the line. I saw you staring at him, talking in yourself about him, I told you to leave him alone but you didn't listen to me. When I told you I am better as a human, I also meant Haruhi is better as a human than you are. You're just a spoiled little girl who can't get what she wants, and even when you know it's out of reach, you actually think you get a chance by bullying the one he pays more attention to. Pathetic...' Gin looks at the red head who stares at her angrily 'I thought I would've yelled at you, hit you in the face. But now I can see you're not even worth the effort. I don't think you're classy as you say you are. You once was classy, but that level dropped when you became jalouse. I feel pity for you. Thinking he actually feels something for you. Pathetic...' She shakes her head in disapproval 'Next time I say you stop bullying someone, you do as I say, because I've been thought that people who don't listen, have to feel' She grabs her girls wrist and looks at her darkly 'And it gets uglier every time they ignore me'.

The red head faces Tamaki 'Do something Tamaki, Haruhi and Gin just assaulted me'.

'I'm disappointed in you' Says Tamaki, making Haruhi widen eyes. Gin just let go of the girls wrists, hiding the hand she broke the cup with behind her back.

'You threw the bag into the pond...'.

'You're listening to her? You believe her?' asks the red head 'She doesn't have any prove that I did!'.

'You particularly told me' Answers Gin.

'You're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man'.

'Ah.. b-but... why Tamaki?' She starts crying and pushes him aside 'You idiot!' she runs away crying.

Gin just shakes her head and looks down at the puddle of water 'Pathetic... Are you alright, Haruhi?' She moves her glance towards the brunette.

'Yeah... just a little bit wet'.

'I see. That's good to hear' She fakes a smile like always and hold her own hands, looking normal but hiding her injured hand with cuts of the cup 'I'll be getting some towels...' as she disappears in the kitchen, Tamaki turns to Haruhi. Gin looks at her bleeding hand and hisses as she searches for an first aid with her good hand. Blood drips on the floor and suddenly the door opens, Kyoya walks in, looking at the blood on the ground and then at her surprised face, she hides her hand behind her body but can see the blood drip on the ground between her legs. He walks over to a drawer and takes out a first aid.

'I'm alright...' She looks at him walking closer.

'You're bleeding'.

'It's just some blood, I'm not dying' She walks over to the sink and washed the blood form her hand.

'Sit down' Kyoya orders. She jumps on the worktop with one hand and dries the other one after that. Kyoya stands before her, he takes her hand and puts some alcohol on the wounds, She tries to keep her muscles from tensing because it burns like hell, but she sees Kyoya has seen her tensing muscles.

'I'm sorry for hurting you'.

'It's just a reflex, you couldn't just hurt me like that' She answers stubbornly, she has never admitted being in pain, sometimes if she had a paper cut she would but that's because everybody knows a paper cut hurts like hell. She had been in the hospital for her appendix, she didn't say anything about pain, she never wanted to go to a doctor, even if she coughed for more than three months long. She never wanted to take aspirins when having her period or a headache. She always pushed herself to her limits on medical base, after concussion after gym, she tried to stand up and do everything like she wanted to do, stay strong, but she almost fell unconscious again when she stood up. It has always been that way, and people with exception of her family admired her for it, she was the strong one, the one who never could get hurt. She ignored the pain when someone hit her or kicked her, she acted tough when someone said something to her that hurt her deeply. She was much more insecure than everyone thought she was. She found herself fat, nobody ever dared to give her a compliment, afraid of being kicked or punched. She felt... alone.

'Don't give me that bullshit' Says Kyoya, she's shocked, she never imagined him saying something like that 'I admire your skills of hiding your pain, though you're probably just ignoring it, but you can't fool me Gin. I can see right through that mask of yours. You're a hot head, and I'm impressed you kept you cool back there. I heard you punched the guy who made your friend out for "Fat" and he never looked at you again'.

'You don't know me Kyoya...' She whispers as his soft and handy finger work binds a bandage around her hand 'I wished you did... but you don't. Nobody does. I have many more masks than you think'.

'How many are there?'.

'I don't know. I stopped counting since I started high school in my home land' she jumps off the work top, standing close before him, he finished the bandage 'Thank you' She walks past him and grabs some towels, walking into the room to clean everything up.

Nobody knows the real her. She isn't the nice girl, she isn't the bad ass, she isn't the laughing happy girl, she isn't the hot head, she isn't the innocent girl, she didn't the energetic girl, she isn't the calm girl... and so through, many different layers, and somewhere thereunder is the real her, with the thoughts she doesn't share with anyone, not even her family back then. No, herself is an unknown character to all the people who know her. An unknown character that has yet to appear, the character that hasn't ever needed anyone and stands alone. Because...just because it's easier that way.

As she walks over to the changing rooms after she brought away the dirty towels. Tamaki is as red as she has never seen him before, Haruhi is there, wearing a girls uniform.

'So he finally figured it out... it took you a while though' Gin smirks.

'Now I could be wrong, but we're maybe witnessing the beginning of some love here' Kyoya smiles at her.

'Maybe we do. Tamaki does tend to take a liking towards her' Gin wiggles her eyebrows.

'So Gin, when did you find out?' ask the twins.

'Since she backed away from Tamaki and broke the vase. I don't know, I've never seen a girl run away from him that fast...' Gin smirks 'there wasn't a real reason for the hunch though'.

'You're pretty observant' Mutters Tamaki.

'Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad' Says Haruhi form out of nowhere 'I wonder how I can pull it off'.

'You're already doing a pretty good job' Gin holds her thumbs up.

'I've got it! I'll just call everybody dude and bro now' She chuckles in a cute way, Gin just rolls her eyes as Tamaki almost loses consciousness.

'Right' She says and turns to walk away, she takes out her IPod and wishes everybody goodbye as she leaves.

XxX

At home, the adrenaline and anger haven't left her body yet. she moves to the gym and punches the punching bag, kicking, punching, kicking. She feels her muscles burn but the head of the red head is dancing before her eyes. When she takes a little rest after a while, she turns the music a little softer and wipes the sweat off her head.

'I hope you're not mad at me' Says a familiar voice. She turns to see Kyoya and Tamaki standing there.

'What are you guys doing here? Is pestering me during school hours already too little time?' She takes a bottle of water from the blonde and catches the towel from Kyoya.

'You left your bag at school, Kyoya and I had decided to drive home together, but we had to bring you your bag first' answers Tamaki. She looks at him and then at the two 'So? I guess you gave the bag to a maid, don't you need to go home?' She set the bottle of water on the ground and throws the towel on the chair nearby, she grabs her boxing gloves and hits her own fists with it, looking back at them 'What are you still doing here?'.

'Your grandmother asked if we wanted to stay for dinner, we told her yes' answers Kyoya.

'You're kidding me...' There goes her evening hanging before the TV eating carrots because she has looked at herself in the mirror again after her shower, and has seen her weight.

'Not at all, Gin. Don't mind us, continue your work out' Smiles Kyoya. She nods and puts in her earplugs. She feels the adrenaline streams through her muscles, her heart thumbing loud, she hits the sac and then again, after who knows how long she's panting and feeling exhausted, the adrenaline leaves her body and her anger slowly fades away. She sits down, seeing the two boys just look at her.

'So, any special reason you're killing the boxing bag?' asks Tamaki.

'I've been told I've got anger issues'.

'I don't believe that. You acted pretty cool back with the bully'.

'I hate bullies...' She looks down at the bottle of water and feels her fist tighten around the bottle 'Since I started high school, my friend has been bullied big time, she became so insecure she was under a lot of stress. I was the only one helping her, I had the strength she didn't have. In the second class at my old school, I once hit a guy who said she was fat, I didn't just hit him hard, I hit his eyes and kicked his shin. It became purple with gym, and his eye was all red and thick. The gym teacher told me I was right, just like all the students except for him. But the teachers and his parents thought I had issues. I've been raised to be strong and people have been afraid of me for so long. Sharp comments, strong fists… I have never been able to stand bullies, the anger I can't control when I see the stronger overpower the weak… it makes my body act on its own, and when I've done the things my body did… I come back to my senses and I regret it… I don't know… people have always been afraid of me, and at this new school, I didn't want to make the risk of hitting someone whose father owns a lawyer company, plus, I don't want to be feared anymore'.

'Why would they fear you if you fight for the weaker?' asks Tamaki a little confused.

'Strength makes you powerful, power makes people fear, even if you do the right thing, the sight of it makes people scared… when I hit that boy, and the blood of his nose was almost streaming over his face, girls nearby screamed. And I didn't notice what I did until I looked the boy in the eyes and saw a terrified soul. Those eyes have hunted me in my sleep for weeks. People didn't dare to look at me after wards… except for my friends, but they're all careful and such too, I felt like a monster without a leash… I've never had a boxing bag before, not since I stopped kick boxing, I'm glad we have one here, I've trained myself to keep the adrenaline away from my head until I'm home. I normally do that with listening to music and keeping my mind blank'.

'You sound like you don't like being the hero'.

'How would Spiderman feel if he was feared for his powers by the people?' She looks at Tamaki sadly 'However, I've come with a good solution for my anger issues, and it's good for my body too' She grins and hits the bag one time before walking away 'You can wait here in the sweaty gym, or wait in the tea room till I'm done showering'.

'Wait!' Tamaki stands, up followed by Kyoya. Gin smiles lightly, they wouldn't understand, because even though she acts all tough and strong, she actually feels terrible about the fact people don't dare to even give her a hug just because they're afraid of her hitting them…

**TBC**

_**A/N: Please review this time! I'm almost giving up on you guys and this story. Don't hesitate to ask me questions if anything is unclear to you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: THX you guys! For the lovely reviews! (Even though they're not that much and not very long, but I don't care anyway!) It's just the pride XD However, this doesn't mean you can stop reviewing! No matter how crappy the review is, I'll still feel better.  
>This Chapter was a little dramatic in the end, but I hope you will still enjoy it!<strong>_

Chapter 6

"**Every girl once dreams of standing on top of the stairs in a beautiful dress with that special someone waiting down stairs"**

As Gin opens the door to the club room, she feels a warm breeze hit her face, it smells like… hot air and wet trees… musty, but some sweet scent of flowers that makes it all OK. She sees green of trees and smiles as she remembers it's Wednesday, the theme day. Tamaki probably saw an advertisement with a rainforest on the front. Something like… Indonesia? Or South America.

'Good afternoon' She greets Honey and Mori.

'Oh hey Gin-Chan!' greets Honey 'How's your day so far?'.

'Good, thank you. What about the two of you? Have you eaten some cake already? I heard Kyoya was going to ask you for helping with ideas for a new menu'.

'We're fine, aren't we, Takashi?' He asks, looking at his big friend for certainty.

'Ah' Mori nods with a gentle smile.

'And Kyo-Chan had asked me yesterday after you already left. I've already got some great ideas!' Honey cheers, giggling. Gin smiles lightly 'That's good to heard Honey-senpai'.

When the club has opened again, and the girls are all swooning and drooling, Gin hears something about a party, Tamaki came up with it yesterday while having dinner, she had to tell everything about her old school to them, and probably bored Kyoya very much, but Tamaki was almost forcing her. She told him about what she loved of Japan ( Cherry blossom trees everywhere!) and about the parties they threw at her old school, but how she was sick at the last formal party and couldn't come.

Tamaki came with the idea to throw a formal party as the host club with the cherry blossoms still in full bloom. How beautiful it would be! She actually kind of liked the idea, now she was rich, she could buy as expensive stuff as she wanted, and because her grandparents are very much around all day, they give her even more money to spend.

She already knows she'll be buying a dress this midday and it'll be the most beautiful dress on her ever, not caring about the money. There'll be jewelry and high heeled shoes so she'll be able to wear something longer than her knees.

She hears Haruhi walk over to Kyoya.

'The guests seem even more worked up than they usually do' Haruhi says as the twins are doing their disgusting brotherly love act.

'Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies' Answers Kyoya coolly.

'So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?' asks Haruhi, Miss Fujioka, is smart, no wonder she's an honor student! Gin grins, she knew it, if Haruhi has ideas about Kyoya being the actually puppet player, than he actually is the brains behind this whole "operation".

'I've no decision making authority, all of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's King, Tamaki' He pushes his glasses sup his nose and smiles 'But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually have slipped a Bali photo book onto his desk'.

'So you're finally admitting it, you're the actually brains of Tamaki' Gin turns in her chair as Haruhi looks sweat dropped at her senpai and Kyoya just looks blankly at the blank looking Gin.

'I never said I wasn't'.

'Sure…' Gin turns again but suddenly turns around again and looks at him closely, he's wearing no shirt…. And he's kind a hot… She growls at the thought and stares at his spotless skin… how lucky is he? Does he have everything? Brains, looks, body shape, money…

'Is something wrong Gin?' asks Kyoya without looking from his black note book.

"… _Eyes in the back of his head…"_ Gin sweat drops and sighs 'No nothing's wrong Kyoya, I was just wondering… you don't seem the type for wearing something like that, I actually thought you would be the type to… cover up more…'.

'And why is that?'.

'No reason, just my thinking'. _Because you're a nerd! In many ways, though you do look a lot better than a real geek or nerd… just saying_

'Your brains have an interesting way of thinking'.

'I'll take that as a compliment' She mutters softly, pouting at that statement.

'You shouldn't'.

She angrily turns away from him, puts in her earplugs and chews angrily on a piece of chocolate cake she got from the kitchen. She doesn't like fruit cake all that much.

At the end of the day, the sun has started to set, it took a while before the club room was back to normal, Tamaki is eating Ramen noodles and Kyoya is typing away on his laptop, as the others are standing around the same table.

'Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoners Ramen and come over here to help us out with the party planning?' asks Hikaru.

'Does it really bother you that princess Kazuki has taken a liking to Haruhi?' asks Kaoru, standing in the same pose as his brother.

'He shouldn't be surprised' Kyoya says without his eyes leaving the laptop screen 'She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?'.

'What illness?' asks Haruhi a little surprised.

'She's got the Host hopping disease' says Hikaru.

'AKA, the never the same boy twice disease' says Kaoru.

'Maybe you guys aren't just classy enough for her, I mean, you are idiots after all' Smirks Gin as she's packing her bag, to take off for home.

'Usually our customers choose a favorite hosts and see them regularly' Ignores Kyoya her by giving Haruhi the explanation 'However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites, on a regular bases'.

'That's right, because before she choose you, she was with Tama-Chan' Smiles Honey sweetly. Gin snickers at the boy sitting in the corner still sulking and eating noodles 'She probably couldn't stand his ego'.

'Oh, so he's upset because I took her form him?' asks Haruhi with a blank face.

'Shut up! I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience, Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!' Tamaki points at her.

'Aw, Tamaki, are you upset because Haruhi is better at hosting Kanako than you can? Are you a little jalouse kid' Gin teases as she sits down in a chair, joining the rest of the group. She decides this is much more fun than going home already.

'I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!' shouts the King angrily.

'Haruhi, don't listen to the blonde idiot. He's having his time of the month right now' Gin lays her head on her hands as she's looking at the back of Kyoya's laptop and the light in his glasses, trying to figure out what he's writing in the reflection of his glasses, she listens but half to what Tamaki says, that is until they all gather around an old picture of Haruhi with long hair, she actually looks pretty cute with long hair, Gin could give her that.

'The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am, how could this, possibly become that?'.

'Well, the day before school started a kid in the neighborhood got some gun in my hair. It's a real pain to het gum out of long hair, so I cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know'.

'Don't refer yourself as a dude!' Shouts Tamaki, making Gin sweat drop, he's actually thinking about the "dude" business at this moment? 'Momma! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again' Tamaki falls on his knees, crying into his handkerchief.

'I'm sorry but who's momma?' asks Kaoru, looking at Kyoya.

'Based on club positions I assume it is me' Answers the black haired boy, Gin chuckles lightly and it slowly grows into harder laughter. 'That's funny, that's really funny!' tears almost stream down her cheeks until Kyoya glares at her which makes her only sneer behind her hand, looking at Kyoya amused. Haruhi says something to the crying Tamaki and Gin stops laughing as Hikaru says the words "Formal dancing experience".

'Formal… dancing… experience?' Gin asks slowly, she never had formal dancing experience, and she couldn't really think of taking dance classes anyway… the waltz? The foxtrot? Samba… nothing of that sort is in her list of things she can do.

'You haven't got dancing experience either?' asks Kyoya. Suddenly she feels like a big failure for not knowing how to dance. 'Not really… at my old school we never danced formal like we do here, we only shake with our hips and such…' She looks at him as she stands up from the chair 'I guess I can't skip the party than after all, huh?'.

'No! definitely not!' Disagrees Tamaki 'You're partly a member of the Host Club, so you'll attend the party'.

'But you guys are going to dance with all those guests and fan girl, I mean, it's not like I'm willing to take a date, I don't even know anyone that good except for you guys' She scratches the back of her head 'And it would be so embarrassing to ask somebody who turns you down…'.

'Don't you worry, there'll be a buffet' Giggles Honey. The others all sweat drop.

'Thank you… Honey-senpai. That really makes it all better' for some reason, it does. Knowing there'll be food, fancy food, makes her hungry.

'Gin, if you don't mind wearing heels like that tomorrow' Tamaki points at her feet 'You can start training on those shoes. I think we can all help you out'.

All eyes on here? All hosts looking at her failing at dancing? No, she'll just be sick tomorrow. She chuckles softly and then opens the door quickly 'Yeah, sure… I'll have to think about that, bye!' she runs out of the room and until the next corner she doesn't stop running. _"I'm going to be sick tomorrow, I'll be skipping the host club… anything to not dance in front of the host club…"_

XxX

She enters the host club next day late, she hadn't been able to fool her grandma that morning and had been brought to school like every day. But in the last class she threw an airplane at the teacher when he wasn't looking and it landed in his hair, making everyone laugh uncontrollably. She had been asked to stay afterwards and she got away with a warning. She's glad she won't have to face Suoh or get detention, but the time of the talk was just enough for host club hours to be halved and maybe if she just walks slowly, it'll be too late for her to practice.

She grins a little 'I'm not going to fail dancing in front of anyone… today' When she opens the door of the host club, she sights tiredly, acting like it was a long talk and expecting Tamaki or Honey to come straight to her and ask about her talk with the teacher. No one even bothered to look at her.

'I feel ignored…' She grumbles.

'Men it's our responsibility as the Ouran High school Host Club, to make every girl happy!' Says Tamaki, Gin stares at the group form the doorway and wants to leave, she almost leaves without notice but of course Kyoya caught her entering.

'Gin, it's good to see you still came. Shall we start your dancing lessons then?' He smiles his fake smiles and she grumbles.

'Can't wait…' She walks over to them and set het bag down, taking off her tie and opening another button of her shirt 'So, who's gonna get purple toes?' She asks with a small smile.

'Don't look at us' Chorus the twins.

'I'll be teaching you Gin-Chan!' Honey runs over to her.

'Honey-senpai, I don't think you or Mori-senpai will be able to teach her, Mori-senpai is too tall and you're… too small' Tamaki looks at Honey who gets very teary eyes, on the edge of crying he nods understanding.

'Than it'll be me' Kyoya decides, leaving everyone in shock. Even Gin.

'But Kyoya…!' Whines Tamaki, wanting to learn Gin how to dance too.

'Stop whining. We all know you're going to turn into your host club role when you're near a girl, and I'm afraid Gin will lose her self-control if you do, and as I remember you talking about being happy when you look into the mirror in the morning… I wouldn't take the chance dancing with Gin' this stamen from the raven haired boy, makes Gin angry and her ego hurts just a little. 'Thank you' Gin says sarcastically, hating the way they're talking about her right now, she rolls her eyes as she folds her arms.

'Haruhi, we'll bring you home today' The twins lay their arms around Haruhi's shoulders to lead her away 'The boss is too busy whining over Gin'.

'Hey! Wait a second you filthy double gangers!' Shouts Tamaki and runs after the twins.

Mori sits down by a table, reading a book, as Honey eats pie. Kyoya takes off his jacket and loosens his tie a bit, folding up his sleeves till a little underneath his elbows and walking back to Gin who takes a deep breath and lays her hand in his. She had never thought he would take it this serious, it's not like Kyoya to get all worked up like this for just dancing.

'I don't think I can do this Kyoya. So please, save yourself purple toes' She looks at him as he helps her standing in the right position. She gets the fact, Kyoya doesn't even try to act like he's listening, and if he does listen, he's ignores her. Which is probably the case.

'Just follow me. A man always leads' he says before the music starts, she shrieks in response of the male pulling her forwards and she remembers always moving her left foot first. She looks down at their feet and dares to look up now and then, to see Kyoya watch her, she feels a blush creep over her face and tries to avoid stepping on his feet by stepping next to them if she sees herself failing.

'I'm not very good at this' She states when she music stops.

'No, but for your first try it was rather good' he answers 'You have quick responses with avoiding my feet till my great appreciation. You're save me from crushed toes'.

'Do you mean I look heavy?' She asks angrily, feeling her heart skip a beat in pain. She had always complained about her weight, she finds herself not appealing in the slightest in the mirror.

'No, I would never say such a thing out loud'.

'So you're thinking it?' She narrows her eyes angrily, now really hurt 'Jeez! Guys never change, whether they're rich and well-mannered or not!' she looks at the time before stepping away from Kyoya quickly 'I should go home, we'll practice tomorrow'.

'I didn't say…' Starts Kyoya a little taken aback, but she already closes the door behind her, feeling a wave of unhappiness wash over her and take her back into that hell of a past. He thinks she's fat and heavy? Well she has never been very thin, not the fattest either, but still… She puts her earplugs in and hurries out of the school to avoid anyone seeing her like this, not wanting to hit somebody right now.

In the car she finds a bag, a butler had bought her the magazines she asked for. She takes one out and looks inside, Dutch and English, they're imported from Europe.

She looks at a photo of America Olivo and Kirsten Dunst. Why isn't she thin and beautiful? She's not smart, not beautiful, not tall, not musically talented, not good at sport, she hates her laugh, she has a short temper and has issues. The only thing is the fact she's rich… but it's not love to marry for money. Great, now she's talking herself down again, is she exaggerating? Why does she even want to impress the hosts? She doesn't know for sure…

She sighs and feels a depressed feeling wash over her. Does every host think she's fat? Should she stop eating pie and the things she likes? She pushes the magazines back in her bag, why isn't she born with a natural beauty? Or a special talent? She had never been musically talented, too short fingers to play the piano properly (She tried) her mother hates the violin, and because of her head she wasn't allowed to play any instruments connected with the trumpet, sax or flute. There wasn't room for a drum in her old house and guitar was only meant for her to smash on the ground. Her voice sounds like a cat being abused and she once tried to dance like Shakira (With the hips and stuff) but failed miserably.

Her mother thought dancing was for girly girls, and sports have never been her thing because she doesn't like to train (She hates obligations, that's a reason why she hates school) and they never have had a swimming pool in the house, but she's afraid even that won't get her on her wanted weight. Mother nature allowed her to have broader shoulders than skinny girls and also allowed her to have cup C, which boys loved but they never had the guts to ask her on a date, and the thing mother nature didn't allow was her to become tall.

Then there was her not so smart thing, she doesn't like to learn for anything what she'll never use again (Physics… why would she care how much energy a ball loses when it's rolling?). And Pythagoras was a numb skull.

She's only good at baking pies, using the recipes out of books so nothing can really go wrong anyway, and the cakes aren't exactly very weight friendly.

She sighs again and when she's back home, she first takes a shower, than dresses in her bikini and goes swimming for the rest of the day, up and down the pool. When it's dinner time, she's inside of the shower again and tells the maid to bring her something light like melon, because she's having stomach cramps.

The maid does as she's told and soon she's having a board filled with melon. After making homework, she goes to bed and tries to fall asleep soon, she feels exhausted and her head is pounding from the math problems she had to solve, it's true, she has had this kind of math before, but it's still a lot harder than at her old school.

She closes her eyes but the worries about her looks get to her head 'No… no I won't become an anorexia girl, I won't become a fat girl. I'm going to keep eating, only healthy and I'm going to sport more…' She says to herself 'I'm not going to become a second Sasha, she's not going to become an anorexia girl like Sasha'.

She sighs deeply and looks at the ceiling, the problem of her, is when she's feeling down, she feels like eating a lot of sweet things, ice cream and such. But she doesn't want to call the maids. She closes her eyes and turns her IPod on. Falling asleep while listening to the soft music playing.

XxX

The next day, she pretends to be ill and while everyone is out, she sneaks into the gym and starts kick boxing her anger out. She ate crackers withy cheese and sprinkles this morning, with a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal. She heard it's better to have a good breakfast and lunch than dinner, because dinner is closer to the end of the day so she'll gain more weight if she goes to bed after eating something heavy like spaghetti or rise. She asked the cooks to serve her rise and meat with lunch, she would make her own breakfast, and eat something light like fruit and vegetables in the evening.

She decides to prove everyone she's good at something like dancing, and ask the maids to hire a dancing teacher. The whole afternoon she practices dancing, learning how to dance the waltz, the tango and tomorrow they would continue the last part of the tango, and learn the Foxtrot, and the last day she would learn the Viennese Waltz and the Quickstep. The next day she would be free to buy a dress and get ready for the party. Her grandparents aren't at home anyway for the rest of the week, until Saturday.

She doesn't go to school all week. Having someone to bring her homework, she finishes that in the evenings and goes to sleep early to catch up on her sleep she needs after a long day of learning and training.

Friday arrives too soon but she feels ready for it. She goes out with her credit card, wearing her usual casual clothing and black sunglasses, her hair loose today.

She lost some weight in the last week, at least two kilograms, and that's quite a lot. She promised the maids and herself she would stop at a waist line of 36 and a hips line of 38. Which was now 38 and 39.

While walking through the mall, she looks around for some small shops with self-made dresses. You should be able to find them in this shop. When she found a small shop somewhere in a small street, she looks at the elderly woman behind the desk and the dresses everywhere. There's wedding dresses in the back, no need for them today.

No white, no gold, no silver, no pink, no pastel, no green, maybe blue or black, or maybe even purple.

In the end the woman from the shop helps her, and after a lot of dresses, the old woman goes to the back to get a formal looking dress, the one that's been made especially for her granddaughter, but because her granddaughter has died two years ago in a car crash, she didn't want to sell it, until she came, because she looks a lot like her granddaughter, not with the hair and eye color, but in figure and face.

It became a beautiful black dress till a little above the knees with a small cut on the left side of her left leg. Small around the waist with a special pleated to the white stone cut on the front, the dress has spaghetti straps, but the neck line is pretty low and around it are white stones, stones like crystals or broken glass. It looked beautiful on her.

She buys the dress for a little more than the woman wanted for it, but she wouldn't care anyway. She thanked the lady and left for a shoe shop, she ended up with Chanel black pumps, with silver, from the same stone, band on the heel and the nose of the shoe. She also bought a big diamond wristband and a small diamond necklace for around her neck, earrings from the same set.

She quickly got to her appointment with the make-up artist and hairdresser.

It became a couple of light curly blonde hair hanging down her face, nothing too much, nothing special, make-up that made her skin fair and her eyes a lot bigger, a light lip gloss to make her lips shimmer in the light, lipstick never suited her, she doesn't have the form of lips for it.

When she had dressed in the dress, it was already late so she drank some water and ate some vegetables before the women began to do her lips, she was stunned looking in the mirror, she looked gorgeous, really good, she felt much better in her body than she did after Kyoya in some way told her she was heavy.

She looks like she has long legs, a small waist and… the big boobs. Great, now if she could only wake this beautiful too…

She sighs and smiles, pays and steps into the limo that has driven in the front of the shop, people had gathered around the black hummer to see who's inside, it was a big shock when she came walking out of the building and stepped into the car like a huge celebrity.

When she arrived at the place, she had packed out her bag, the back she got with the dress, it's simple black with a few of the stones on it. She just smiles, places her IPod, cellphone, lip gloss and credit card into it.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**The worst opening for a guy is: 'Do you have a map, because I'm lost in your eyes' or something like that. And they do mean it well in a way, but it becomes very irritating past the time".**

When the car arrives at Ouran, she steps out of the car and let it close by her driver. She walks towards the door, knowing she had to arrive a little earlier for the Host Club, because she's after all a part of it.

'Has anyone been able to reach Gin? Has anyone spoken to her at all?' asks the voice of Tamaki from the big ballroom where the host club would hold their party.

'No, she had sent someone to get her homework and bring it. Her cell phone had been turned off and nobody has seen her since she walked out of the club room angry' answers Kyoya's monotone voice.

'What did you tell her? You didn't say anything to set our dear Gin up did you?' Shouts Tamaki.

Gin smirks as she leans against the pillar, looking down the stairs at the hosts in the ball room. Haruhi looking rather bored, the twins standing near her, Tamaki worrying and pacing around, Kyoya staring into this notebook and Honey is sitting on Mori's shoulders who're staring at the scene. Amusing, nothing has changed even a bit.

'What if she's so ill she can't even walk? Or talk? Momma! We've to cancel the party to go and see her!' Tamaki runs over to Kyoya who only sighs deeply.

'It's amusing to see you are all worrying about me while your guests could arrive any moment now' She says loud enough for them to hear. All heads turn and she waves lightly, stepping into the light and laying her hand on the banister.

'Gin! You came!' Shouts Tamaki over enthusiastic.

'You look so cute Gin-Chan!' Smiles Honey.

'Yeah, you do look beautiful' Smiles Haruhi, so that's how she does it, her act is so convincing!

'Are those Chanel?' ask the twins in chorus, looking at her shoes.

'Thank you, Honey, Haruhi. And yes' She smiles at the twins.

'Are you alright my dear? Are you hurt? Is your throat hurting? Headaches? ARE YOU ILL?' Tamaki grabs her and looks at her closely.

'I'm not ill… Tamaki get off of me!' She pushes him away and brushes the imaginable dust off her dress 'I wasn't sick the last week. I've hired a dance teacher and he learned me more than any of you could in one month. Plus I've been exercising a bit, I don't want to look bad in the dress. And I've actually spend today for shopping the dress and shoes, and the jewelry…' She smiles 'Of course, it has been a very busy week for me'.

'So you skipped school to learn how to dance?' asks Honey.

'Yes, but I figured I would need to learn how to dance like you guys do anyway for the future parties, so learning it now wouldn't hurt since I've already had most of the stuff the people, teach right now, meaning I won't miss anything and everything I missed had been caught up with through my homework' She smiles 'No harm done to anyone'.

'That's good to hear. Takashi and I were worried about you being depressed after Kyo-Chan and you got into a fight' Smiles Honey, what did he think of, of a fight?

'Don't worry. I've been dieting healthy'.

'So you are worried about your weight?' Honey looks at her shocked.

'Well yes… a little bit, I was much fatter back at my old school, I lost a lot when I had been sleeping for so long and stuff, and I wasn't hungry when my parents died, so I guess it's only good for me to go healthy for a while now'.

'Kyoya! You said something about Gin's weight?' asks Tamaki angrily 'SO you did set her up!'.

'That's not very nice Kyoya-senpai' Chorus the twins.

'Shut up, I didn't say anything like that, I was glad she avoided stepping on my feet, and I told her so, but she imagined I was talking about her being heavy, which isn't the case because European girls tend to have a figure in between thin and fat. Meaning she's neither of them'.

'That doesn't help at all…' Sighs Gin, feeling Haruhi pat her shoulder 'Why are boys so… weird?'.

'No idea' Answers Haruhi blunt 'But I guess it's male nature'.

'I guess so'.

'What'd he say wrong now?' ask the twins.

Gin looks at Haruhi who looks at the hosts, all looking curiously at the two girls 'By saying a girl isn't thin or fat, you make it sound like she does look a little fat, but not like the really fat people, meaning she still isn't in the shape appreciated and making the girl feel miserable and not exactly skinny. Like… saying "You should lose a few more pounds" Not very appreciated'.

'You mean… it's a bad thing to call a girl not skinny?' Honey looks at them innocent.

'Exactly' The brunette looks and them and folds her arms.

'We're sorry Gin! You look skinny! So thin I can almost see you bones!' The twins pat her back and a dark blue depressed aura appears around her.

'Well that isn't believable at all!' shouts Gin angrily and looks at Honey and Tamaki opening their mouths 'Just… don't say anything alright? Just shut your mouths and never open them again. The guests will arrive soon'.

'Gin is right, there's no time to talk about such nonsense as her weight and women nature' Kyoya states, making Haruhi and Gin sigh but do whatever Kyoya wants right now.

Half an hour later, all girls have gathered in the big room, the lights turn out and it doesn't last long before Kyoya and Tamaki start the opening act.

After a while of listening music, Gin is trying to ignore the buffet of delicious food, just one night eating everything she wants isn't wrong right? No! She just started her diet! But… there's chocolate pie, and ice cream, and duck with some delicious looking sauce. She has never had duck before…

'No, just water, champagne and vegetables, no sweet stuff! Though I wonder how much sugar is with the carrots…' She sweat drops and sighs deeply, she walks over to a chair, her feet are starting to hurt because of the standing on it for a little longer than her feet allowed.

'Hey, Gin, are you enjoying the party?' asks Haruhi, eating sushi Kyoya ordered right after she asked.

'yeah great, hey, I'm trying not to look at the buffet, if I see one thing that's not good for me I'll grab it all and it'll pile up like the Mount Everest, could you please get me some sushi, vegetables and fruit? I would so love you forever and protect you form the next attack of some jalouse rich snob' she looks at Haruhi pleadingly who just smiles and nods.

'Of course. You helped me with that girl at the beginning of the week and I am a host' she grins and walks away to get the stuff. Gin sighs with a smile, at least she'll get to eat something, though sushi does have rice… well, she'll just run a little more in the week-end, or swim an extra round.

Haruhi returns with a plate, there's some sushi, a small pile of green melon and strawberries, and there're some carrots. She smiles at Haruhi, thanks her and eats everything slowly to make it less hard for her to walk right back at the buffet.

When she has finished, she went to the bathroom to check up on her make-up, but came straight back to the dance floor. To find Haruhi flying right past her, dragged away by Mori and Honey.

'What the hell?' She furrows an eyebrow and looks at Tamaki who's entertaining the girls.

'Hey, Gin-senpai, do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru went?' asks a girl from a group of girls.

'No… but I have an idea… just stay here and let our King Tamaki entertain you' She smiles at them, running to the place where Mori and Honey went with Haruhi 'Alright! What are you guys up to?' She comes in to see Kyoya, the two seniors and the twins standing in front of a dressing room.

'Gin-Chan! We're going to make Princess Kanako happy again!'.

'And Haruhi is changing because…?'.

'She's going to talk to that crush of her of course' Answers the twins.

'I have the feeling I missed a lot since I became "Sick". But you don't have to explain me, you guys are too much of morons to understand your actions anyway' She shrugs her shoulders, not caring if she hurt them.

It's half an hour later when Tamaki comes in, finally noticing his friends being gone from the party. Haruhi is send away to that guy, while Tamaki goes and find Kanako. In the meantime the other hosts plus Gin, are required to entertain the ladies. Meaning there'll be a small show, Kyoya comes up with the idea actually.

After five minutes, Gin is standing in the middle of the dance floor, feeling nervous because all eyes are on her. The hosts are standing in a circle around her, meaning there's the twins, Kyoya and Mori, Honey wanted to go and eat cake for the girls who wouldn't be able to see or care.

She hears the music start and steps a slow foot forwards, a hand grabs hers, Hikaru's, she takes it and they start dancing, it's the song Parachute by Cheryl Cole, some girls seem to know and like this song and Tamaki thought since it would be known it would be popular.

It's first a few seconds Hikaru and after a thirty seconds it changes into Kaoru as her dance partner.

Thirty seconds later it appears to become Mori. After one minute she falls into Kyoya's arms, she doesn't have the time to catch her breath after he pulls her up straight away. She just follows his steps, the hosts are very good leaders and dancers, but Kyoya must've had a sister or a dance crazy mother, because he's leading her like the best.

She almost finds it a shame she has to let go of him after another fifty seconds or so, the rest of the song she switches between hosts again.

When the music has stopped, she's lying in those comfortable arms again, she looks at Kyoya and smiles lightly as she finally has time to catch her breathe. There's a loud applause that makes her blush lightly and she slowly makes move to stand up, but while they both stand up straight from their position, she doesn't want to let go of Kyoya, she's afraid she'll fall apart if she does.

'You look so cute! Kyo-Chan and Gin-Chan!' Honey runs up to Mori and climbs onto his shoulders.

That reminds her of the fact she's holding Kyoya like her life depends on it, she loosens her grip on him and steps back 'Sorry Kyoya'.

'Don't mind it' He answers, what does he mean with that? Does that mean he wants her to hold her, or he doesn't mind it? Or maybe he means it like "You shouldn't hold me like that again but I'v3e to stay polite now". This guy is so confusing! You never know what he really means.

It is then that Kyoya announces the last dance and the best couple, they all move to the balcony where Haruhi and Tamaki also take place by them, so that was the sign.

It all ended with Haruhi being the one who had to kiss Kanako, the princess of the ball tonight. But because of Tamaki's clumsiness, it became a kiss on the lips instead of a kiss on the cheek. Moron.

When the party is over, and Gin is sitting on the stairs, looking at the night shift starting to clean, she smiles lightly, it had been a pretty fin evening, she danced, she didn't eat too much wrong things and her bond with the host club had become stronger than before.

There's a soft music playing on the background, the radio playing some songs to keep the Night Shift a little amused. The girls had left a quarter ago and the hosts were who knows where, probably getting into trouble even though there's almost no one around anymore. Haruhi is probably looking at all the good food going to waste and hoping she could take some of it home.

'Did you have fun tonight?' asks the voice of Tamaki.

'Yeah, I did. It's hard to have fun when your friends are busy with their job, but that doesn't matter, watching you guys dance like that was pretty cool, I never knew you all had such dancing experience, nobody at my old school knew how to dance like that, I guess it's a nice change to see boys having the heart to give a girl a one night dream like that. After all, every girl once in her life dreams of herself standing on top of the grand stairs, dressed like a princess and with that special someone waiting down the stairs. Many girls have had that dream come true tonight, though their love won't be answered in the same way… but still' She smiles lightly 'I've never seen so much girls this happy. I think I finally understand your goofy, complete idiotic and disgusting acts. You're not doing it for your own needs, but to make the girls happy. I wish I had that on my old school' She smiles sadly.

'You miss your friends?'.

'Of course I miss them. But I gained a group of new ones here, very good ones. And I guess your craziness as a Host Club has the same craziness as my old group of friends'.

'Really? I imagined you to have more serious and down to earth friends, like Haruhi'.

'That Haruhi's down to earth, doesn't mean you can't be crazy. At my old school, we share tables, meaning we're placed with two tables next to each other. Three rows sometimes four or five. Meaning the person you're next to is someone you have to like, and when you're tired from an early day school, you slowly grow very dry and mealy, you laugh about everything and do the craziest things, not caring what others think. Sometimes we ended up laughing so hard our stomach started to hurt like hell, most of the time actually. It's fun, it's like… watching someone slip over a banana' She grins when Tamaki turns red, that was exactly how he made Haruhi kiss Kanako.

'But Gin, do you have pain in your feet?'.

'No, I'm used to wearing high heels, but it hurt in the start of the evening though'.

'Meaning you didn't dance enough' Says the monotone voice of Kyoya.

'You know, somebody could mistake you for a robot if you don't start to speak like a normal human being' She looks at him, he holds out his hand 'I believe you still owe me a dance from when you stormed off a few days ago'.

'You're kidding…'.

'Not at all'.

'Fine. But don't start whining when I "accidently" step on your feet' she takes his hand and he leads her to the middle of the dance floor.

Right at that moment the music turns on louder and the Slow Waltz begins, she tries to remember the dance steps, but her feet move by themselves as Kyoya leads and she tries not to feel her stomach jump when she looks him in the eyes, an incredible heat moves itself through her body and the adrenaline of when he's this close makes her want to vomit and gather more of it at the same time.

Her hands turns sweaty and she just hopes he doesn't notice how sweaty they are. She smells his cologne, so good, he's not wearing too much, enough to smell it form a close distance but so little she shouldn't be able to smell it at all.

And his grip is strong and confident, he must've danced with many girls. That somehow makes her feel like she's nothing special, like he's just doing this because he's a host and trying to make her happy.

She takes a shaky breath and let it go silently. Her heart beats faster when they move closer again and the tickling in her stomach is making her feel sick and happy. She looks at Kyoya and then it this her, was she falling in love with him?

If that's the case, could he see it? Was it obvious? Is that why he said those things before? Trying to scare her off? But then… he did ask her for another dance. Confusing! This guy is so confusing!

She's glad when the dance is over, she thanks Kyoya and tells the host club goodbye, the car must be waiting for her.

XxX

When Gin wakes the next morning, she's tired, she had been thinking about it, is this what they call love? Was it the same as when she was in love with James? She couldn't remember all night long!

'Gin are you awake?' asks her grandmother's voice, knocking on the door.

'Yeah…' She answers has her grandmother, the door opens and the woman comes in, followed by Charlotte who opens the curtains and the window, Gin shivers and moves further underneath the blankets.

'Come on, rise and shine pretty granddaughter of mine. We mustn't be late for your grandfather's lunch at the Morinozuka residence'.

'What? We're having lunch at the Morinozuka's?' She slowly gets up 'Why haven't I heard of this before?'.

'Because we only knew a few days ago, and we haven't been able to call home since then, and since you were gone yesterday we couldn't have told you. And it's not only the Morinozuka's we're eating with, it's also the Haninozuka's'.

'I see. The whole family. When will we be expected?'.

'We'll leave in two hours, we're expected there in two and a half, so hurry up and wear something… nice'.

'Right, Charlotte…' Gin looks at the maid who chuckles, nods and disappears into the bathroom to start to bath.

'No hurry up sweetheart, this is a very important meeting. I believe you already know Mitskune and Takashi? They're in your club, isn't it?'.

'Yeah they are, but we haven't really had time to… you know, bond. Mitskune reminds me of Rick, so it's a little hard to be around him, but his happiness makes it bearable, and Takashi… well he's not very talkative so I don't really know much about him'.

'I understand. Not get out of that bed and get yourself ready, with an lazy ass like yours you'll never find a husband, ever'.

'Husband? I'm only sixteen! I'm not even thinking about marriage… Though I would love something like that, with cherry blossom trees and such'.

'How dreamy. Now wake up and get yourself a fresh bath'.

'You know, when you're in a bath, you're sitting in your own dirt. It's not really that refreshing. It's actually pretty gross'.

XxX

When they arrive at the Japanese style of some kind of small city, Gin's amazed of how much it looks like the anime's she watched. Beautiful houses and a main building. There's training fields and an inside gym, also all the beautiful flowers around and the pond with the Koi.

'It's beautiful, why don't we live in a house like that?' Gin looks through the window as they drive towards the main building in the middle of the small village.

'Because we're not fully Japanese, we don't like to have wooden floors and these houses are all hundreds of years old, exciting since the first Haninozuka' answers her grandmother. Her grandpa has arrived earlier that day for the real meeting, they would only join the family with lunch.

The car stops in front of the biggest building. The door is opened for them and they step out.

Gin's wearing a blue summer dress with halter straps. It reaches till a little above her knees and on the chest is a row of buttons, it's a little too cute for her taste but since it's pretty warm outside and she needed to look neat, Charlotte choose this for her. Her hair is loose and she's wearing her guitar necklace, a small silver ring and her watch. On her feet are high wedge heels in summery style.

She didn't really care what kind of shoes Charlotte choose, she put them on in the car because she was a little late. (No surprise).

In front of the house waits a woman in a Yukata, she's very beautiful, with black hair, brown almond eyes, a light tanned skin and the red with blue of the Yukata makes her look even sweeter than she looks already.

'Mrs. Morinozuka' Smiles grandma. Gin's shocked, this is Takashi's mother? But she could be his sister!

'Ah, Mrs. Suwashi, Miss Crow. How are you?'.

'We're good, how about you, has everything been good for you lately? I can imagine your sons must be a hand full'.

Gin smiles like always, she takes off her shoes when asked to, she follows them and only speaks when asked for. That is until suddenly a force from behind jumps her and makes her fall forwards onto the ground. She screams lightly and catches herself with her arms, as the force is nearly strangling her.

'Gin-Chan!' Shouts an oh so familiar voice.

'Honey-senpai… I can't breathe…' She manages to choke out.

'Oh, right. Sorry' The senior let go of her and the taller senior helps her stand up.

'Thank you, Mori-senpai. It's good to see the two of you are so awake, to be honest yesterday tired me out' She smiles lightly as the blonde only giggles.

'But Gin-Chan. It's already one in the afternoon!'.

'Yeah… but I didn't sleep much last night…' She sighs and then smiles 'However, it's good to see you again. I didn't know about today until this morning' She looks at them and then turns around to find the two women are gone 'They haven't even noticed or heard me been tackled onto the ground?' She mumbles as the hall is empty.

'We'll bring you to the dining room. We were heading for lunch too' Says Mori, she feels a little uncomfortable, this may be the most Mori ever said to her, or anyone at all.

'Right, then I'll follow the two of you' She feels Honey grab her hand and start running, she can barely keep up on her heels but manages to not let the blonde boy actually drag her through the maze of halls.

When they arrive in a special room, she sees a long table with chairs and her grandfather, her grandmother and some other people.

'Mitskune, Takashi! You're both late' Scolds a blonde woman with a cute face, she's not too big, around Gin's length. But Honey-senpai looks just like her!

'Gin, there you are' Her grandmother walks over and grabs her wrist 'We were afraid you lost us in the halls. Are you alright?'.

'Yes, I was actually tackled by Mitskune-senpai here. But the two of them were nice enough to lead me to the dining room' She smiles and leaves Honey and Mori to be dragged away by her grandmother and meet their family.

She meets, Honey's younger brother, (Who's taller than him…) and Mori's younger brother Satoshi. She meets their parents and some cousins with aunts and uncles.

When it's time for lunch, they get some real Japanese stuff, Gin doesn't recognize it but eats it anyway, perfectly with chopsticks and without the need of the spoon and fork next to the plate. She's placed between Mori and some uncle of Honey.

'So, Gin, is it?' asks Honey's mother.

'Yes, Mrs. Haninozuka?'.

'What is your goal in life?'.

'Goal? You mean like future plans?'.

'Yes'.

'I want to become a doctor actually. I wanted to become a special hospital Psychologist, helping people with the news they're going to die or their relative is going to die. That means I'll be going to Tokyo U after I finished school at Ouran' She answers.

'And what about a family? And your family's business?'.

'I actually want to take over the business, like expected, but my plans won't go to waste if my grandfather stays alive for a little while longer. After all, to become a good leader of the company, I( must know something about the basic rules of all the things the business is specialized in. And to be honest, I haven't thought of a family yet' She takes a nip of the green tea.

'I see. Do you have a boyfriend, Gin?'.

'No, I don't' She feels her stomach turns, the feeling about this lunch isn't very good.

'You… want to have children?'.

'Yes actually. I'd like a few'.

'A few?'.

'Well, where I come from two are a very normal amount of children, which makes it quite boring, and I find one only lonely, so I have wished for three'.

'That's quite a life you're willing to live. A family, college and the leader of a big business at the same time. Don't you think you have to choose between the money and the children?'.

'When I have children, I want to let my husband rule the business for a while. I expect it to be someone with knowledge of business, after all, that's most of the sort people I have contact with, which means I'll be able to take care of the children and keep the company as it is'.

'That's quite a plan'.

'Seiko…' Hisses the woman next to her.

'I just want the best for my little nephew' Answers the woman.

'Best? I'm sorry… I'm not following' Gin raises her eyebrow and looks at her grandfather who only looks at her with a smile.

'Nothing for you to be concerned about Gin. Takashi, you wouldn't mind taking Gin to the yard, do you? I've heard Gin always wanted to see the koi from closeby'.

'Grandpa…' Gin hisses and sends him a glare, some people laugh as the two of them stand up and walk away.

'So…. Mori-senpai, I heard you're a kendo champion, mind showing me some moves?' She looks into the pond as she feeds the fish some of the rice she took with her.

'You like Kendo?' he asks.

'Actually I do. Well, I like every material arts sport, but I've never been able to do anything like that besides Kickboxing, but to say that's a real material art… plus, I've always wanted to see a kendo sword, holding a sword must be so cool' She smiles at him and his smiles gently back, taking her hand and leading her to the so called dojo.

He shows her some moves and she's pretty excited to hold a real sword, though she doesn't show it. Till her great surprise is Mori a lot nicer and gentler than she thought he was. Maybe that's why Honey is so attracted to him and he to Honey.

When they get back to the front of the main building, she had told Mori something about her home land at his request. Her grandparents are already there, bidding the other people goodbye, meaning Mori's parents.

'There you two are!' Her grandmother smiles 'And? Did you two have fun?'.

'Yes, it was pretty fun. Takashi showed me some Kendo moves and the Koi like you said…' She scratches the back of her neck.

'It's good to hear you've had a good time' Smiles Mori's mother.

'Are we leaving?' Gin looks at her grandparents.

'Yes we are' Answers her grandfather.

'Right. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka. See you Monday Takashi-senpai' She bows for them and then they take off in the car. She puts in her earphones and turns up the volume of the IPod. It had been fun that afternoon, she had seen a whole other side of the silent, strong and stoic Mori-senpai.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"**It's not like we love hurting others, we love being powerful enough to do it and show it".**

So apparently Ouran had a Physical exam. Something she had never had at her old school. However, somehow she managed to get through the week without any life-damaging things she could've been forced to do or forced to have watched. And the Physical examination was the Wednesday a week after the lunch with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family.

When that day finally arrived, Gin had walked through the door and wondered how much these people are paid for just being here and act all nice. It wasn't long after a nurse came to her and lead her to a special dressing room.

When Gin was disrobing behind a curtain suddenly the curtain opened to show the twins. She quickly crossed her arms over her bra she had only been wearing besides her underwear and stared at the twins furiously 'What are you doing here?'.

'Sorry' They let the curtain drop and she puts on her white button up and opens the curtain little enough for her head to fit through it 'What?' she snaps at them, still a little bit angry for them just walking in on her undressing.

'You're done yet?' they ask in chorus, seemingly slightly tensed up.

'No, my nurse left because she had some emergency, I was told to wait here'.

'Then you're coming with us' They grab her arms through the curtain and pull her out 'Wait, I'm not wearing any pants!'.

'No need for that now! Haruhi is in danger!' Reply the twins in chorus.

'What kind of danger? Is it good enough to make me walk around in my underwear while the whole school can see me?'.

'Nobody can see your underwear' Disagrees Hikaru.

'Yeah, your shirt is too long' Agrees Kaoru with his brother.

'So?' She tries to struggle and get out of their grasp but they soon joined up with the rest of the Host Club, staring at her like she was really walking through the school naked. Gin just glares at them angrily 'Don't ask. I was dragged…' She folds her arms and sighs deeply 'So what about Haruhi?'.

'Some dirty old pervert is heading for the special boy's clinic and that's where Haruhi is being examined!' Answers Tamaki fearfully.

'Fine… I'll come, but you owe me. Wait a second… why is Haruhi in a special boy's clinic anyway?' she asks while they move to the special boy's clinic.

'Because otherwise Haru-Chan's secret would be revealed to the whole school!' Answers Honey.

When they get into the special room, the nurse is sitting on a chair, looking quite surprised to see all these people suddenly just burst in through the door, there's the sound of a male voice saying: "No, it's not what you think" which makes their hearts skip a beat.

'Hey! What's that about?' Gin opens the curtain angrily and Tamaki flies past her, kicking the man against the head while screaming "Tama-Chan, Kick!". Gin moves closer to Haruhi shocked by Tamaki's sudden anger and use of violence.

'One' Chorus the twins 'Looks that attract the public eye'.

Kyoya steps into the dressing room too 'Two. More wealth than you can imagine'.

'Three. Shivery that will never be able to overlook-' Says Mori darkly.

'- The hideous wickedness of this world' Even Honey looks out of character, dark and serious.

'That's what makes up the Ouran host Club!' Tamaki drops his shirt over Haruhi's head to cover herself up. 'We're here, watch out!' They all chorus, except for Kyoya, Haruhi and Gin.

'Yeah, what they say. Guys, it's getting kind of cramped in this cabin…' Gin looks at the male lying against the wall and then adrenaline fills her body 'Never mind… it's disgusting to see such a man try to rape a small innocent girl with no chance to defend herself' Gin looks at the man closely 'And that's exactly what _Number Gin_ is for, protecting the weak and fight dirty old male like you' she points at him accusingly and then falls silent 'And _Number Gin_ is also called a pie I made with chocolate and stuff… but that's not the point right now'. The others sweat-drop.

'That's so cliché, why don't you put on some tight pant and a cape?' Asks Hikaru.

'Yeah. Than you can assist Superman as Supergirl' chuckles Kaoru 'I think a sexy Catwoman outfit would suit you really well'.

That's when it's Gin's time to sweat-drop 'Shut up! Like your group quote wasn't cliché! _"Looks that attract the public eye"_ Someone's got a very big ego about their looks here!'.

'Can you blame them?' asks Haruhi softly, making Gin shift uneasy.

'Gin does have a point' Says Kyoya looking at the twins.

'Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!' The man starts begging, making them focus back on the big issue. Suddenly the man starts telling them his life story, or, at least a part of it, about his wife and daughter leaving, about his daughter attending Ouran High School.

'That's so tragic!' Shouts Tamaki crying heavily with the man when his story is finished.

'Doctor Jabu, I think you may have the wrong place' Says Kyoya suddenly, Haruhi and Gin both look at the black haired male, tilting their heads in question.

'What'd you mean with that?' asks Gin with a lifted eyebrow.

'Are you looking for Ouran Public High school?' Kyoya ignores her, like he ignores Tamaki and other people who ask questions. Like he ignores her always.

'Public… high school?' Mutters Gin softly 'But this… isn't Ouran Public high school, right?'.

'Yeah that's the place' Answers the man a little fearful.

'I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here'.

'Wow Kyoya, do you think you could've been any more blunt and cold about it?' Asks Gin looking up at him next to her 'The man was just searching for his daughter'.

'I think I could have' He answers without breaking his poker face, Gin just sighs and looks at the man -Jabu- who's looking rather shocked.

'Wow Kyo-Chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!' Says Honey cheerfully.

'Yeah, how did you know anyway?' Gin closes the front of her blouse more while narrowing her eyes at Kyoya, she shivers lightly from the cold breeze floating through the open window. Goosebumps are on her legs and arms.

'Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy' Kyoya explains with a smug smile, his arms folded. Gin and Haruhi look at him angrily and a little offended.

'Kyoya' Tamaki decides to say something besides sobbing people! 'Would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter'.

Gin, Kyoya and Haruhi's eyes widen a bit as they look at Tamaki surprised. He's so serious about this, what's his deal? Sure the man needs help, but he's still stupid enough to stuff that makes his daughter and wife go away from him.

'Whatever you say' Kyoya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Gin watches Kyoya walk away, probably to his laptop, she looks at him closely to see the small smile on his face, it's not fake, it's real. She sneezes when suddenly a cold breeze makes her shiver again 'God damn, if this was everything… why'd you drag me here anyway?' she asks a little upset, glaring at the twins who shrug.

'Here' A warm blue jacket is placed over her shoulders, she looks up surprised to see Kyoya, the jacket is long enough to cover everything safely, even when she's walking.

'Uhm… thank you, Kyoya' She smiles at him and then walks out of the room back to the dressing room where she was supposed to wait for the nurse. When she arrives, the nurse is all nervous and desperate because of her sudden disappearance.

'I'm sorry ma'am, some friends of mine dragged me away to come and see something epic' She smiles politely and that's when the physical exam starts for her.

XxX

The week after the physical exams, the host club has another cosplay planned on Monday. When Gin has taken a seat and started to make homework, half an hour later she was ready to strangle Tamaki. The only table left for her was near Tamaki's and Kyoya's tables. But Tamaki's clients were so loud it seemed like somebody was playing ear deafening music and everybody had to yell over the music.

Girl 1: 'Oh Tamaki, my dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?'.

Gin (Muttering): 'Because he's had a nose correction just before he came to Japan…'.

Tamaki: 'I'm hoping to catch your eye, even if for just one second'.

Girl 2: 'Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?'.

Gin (Again muttering): 'Because the things he says pain his ears so much he talks softly to keep everybody else from getting painful ears'.

Tamaki: 'To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart'.

Girl 3: 'Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?'.

Gin (Still muttering): 'Because you're so damn irritating and hideous…'.

Tamaki: 'Because the sight of your beautiful smile, causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing'.

Girls together: 'Oh Tamaki!'.

Gin (Not muttering anymore): 'Get me a bucket… I'm going to puke'.

'Having fun Gin?' asks Kyoya's smooth voice, suddenly standing beside her.

'Tell Mr. King I find his guests annoying. Seriously, if somebody doesn't hit him in the face between now and five minutes, I'll be the one to do it!'.

'If you're not happy, you could always go away you know. You're not bound to the Host Club after all. And since you're no guest you're only someone who costs me money by eating cake and drinking tea'.

'Oh, like the water bill is getting you broke' she snaps at him sarcastically and then sighs deeply, more calm 'It's not that I'm not happy, I'm able to study here and do club activities, however, I don't understand how those girls can be all this enchanted with those obviously acted flirts… I mean, look at them, they're almost drooling by only looking at Tamaki's ear'.

'So you're admitting he is handsome'.

'Yes, you all are, that's what makes you so popular with the ladies in the first place… Only someone blind would not notice your… perfection' She rolls her eyes 'And don't take the wrong way Kyoya, I don't say anything because your ego doesn't have to become even bigger than it already is'.

'I wonder how much you actually like me' he says, Gin looks up surprised and then makes a face.

'Gross!' She shivers in act to make it look like she doesn't like him at all, but Kyoya has become a good friend of hers, and he's actually her type, if she even has a type… 'I'm sorry to disappoint you Kyoya. I must admit I'm very attractive and such, but I like you as a friend, nothing more'.

'It's often a cause friends become good friends and good friends become even more. It's just a matter of time before you'll fall for me. A little bird told me you like guys who act older or are actually older. Which means the twins, and Honey-senpai are scratched out of the picture, I also heard you like guys who are strong and calm, which means Tamaki has also failed to become your partner'.

'Well, then there's only Mori-senpai and you' Gin looks at him blankly 'Who says I won't fall for him?'.

'You're quite right, but the little birdy also told me you like guys who are funny, so that means Mori-senpai also fades away, meaning I'll be the only one left'.

Gin smirks 'I don't know who told you all that stuff. And I don't really care, you're a mystery anyway. What does bother me is the fact you think you're funny. Because I haven't really ever laughed because of one of your jokes yet, I haven't even heard you make one at all since we met'.

'Santa Claus, a fairy, a smart blonde and a dumb blonde walk over the street. There's a billet of 1000 yen lying before their feet. Who picks it up?' he asks.

'No idea… Santa Claus could use the money…'.

'The dumb blonde of course, because the other three don't exist' He gives her a smug smile. Gin only looks at him angrily 'That's exactly the reason why I will never fall in love with you, because you're not in the slightest bit funny, only very offending. Please get away from me before I kick you'.

'Whatever you wish, princess' he answers, saying "Princess" in a very flirty way.

Gin protrudes her leg and makes him stumble, he glares at her when he regains balance and she only raises an eyebrow at him 'I didn't really think you'd fall for me that easily. Get it? Fall for me' She moves her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter though her eyes laugh more than her mouth.

'And you think I'm not funny? Take a good look at yourself first' Kyoya huffs.

'But Kyoya, I'm much funnier than you, at least I can laugh about my own jokes. You don't even find your own jokes funny'.

'Some may think you're pathetic for laughing at your own jokes like that'.

'I don't care. I think if you can't laugh about your own joke it isn't funny enough to be shared with others. Plus, what's the fun in telling a joke if you can't laugh about it yourself?' She looks at him with a small smile 'That's the reason why your jokes aren't funny, you can't even laugh about them yourself' She grins as he just looks at her, smugly smiles and then walks away.

'Fall for me. I've to write that one down…' She chuckles and turns back to her homework.

It's not long before club ends when most girls have left and the hosts have gathered with each other, talking about uninteresting things they do find interesting, something about… Haruhi falling for Tamaki…

'NO! Don't touch me! You're phony!' That's Gin's sign to turn and look at Tamaki stepping backwards holding his face while acting all dramatically 'What do you mean? I'm phony?'.

'Just what I said!' Shouts the blonde who had called Tamaki phony 'You're phony!'.

Gin grins and softly chuckles behind her hand, finding this every amusing 'Phony...'.

'I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that. You stupid, You must be a dimwit. A Narcissist. You're incompetent. A commoner. You're DISGUSTING!'.

Gin looks at a deeply hurt Tamaki who acts like somebody just shot him from different sides with arrows and then lightning hits him, he falls down dramatically in slow motion.

'He has created a new technique!' Points Hikaru out, amazed.

'One man slow-motion' names Kaoru, also amazed.

'You guys have techniques?' Gin sighs 'When will you ever start using them?'.

'I don't suppose…' Starts Kyoya (Again ignoring her!) 'You are…'.

The girl looks at Kyoya and suddenly starts crying out of happiness 'It's you! Kyoya!' She runs over to Kyoya and hugs him tight, not minding she stepped on Tamaki like he's just a carpet.

'Oh, how I longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!'.

'What?' Gin raises her eyebrow at the girl's words 'Prince Charming?'.

'Oh Kyoya! My love. My prince. My fiancée! How I've longed to hold you!'.

'Fiancée? What the hell?' Gin stands up from her chair, hitting the table a little bit too hard with her hands and getting most of the attention 'Sorry' she apologies and clears her throat with a slight blush 'So… you're getting married?'.

XxX

'Your fiancée?' asks Hikaru as the Host Club is all sitting around a table. Tamaki is sulking in a corner.

'Kyoya-senpai's?' asks Kaoru, actually asking for an explanation more than asking if it's real.

'Of course' answers the blonde pink-bowed girl 'My name's Renge Hoshikuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class, tomorrow' she looks much nicer now she has calmed down a bit and is drinking tea.

'Why is he sulking?' asks Hikaru as they all look at the blonde king sulking in a corner.

'Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy' says Kaoru with a faint laughter. 'Priceless' Gin smirks.

'Whatever' Kyoya says slightly annoyed 'Why does everybody insist on referring us like we're husband and wife?'.

Gin can't help but snigger 'Because you're not manly enough to be called an uncle' Gin sends him an amused look and he answers it with a glare. She chuckles behind her hand again.

'Ours is a story of love at the first sight!' Starts Renge from out of nowhere and very annoyingly, all fan girly 'I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the back yard, when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten'.

'She's serious?' ask the twins.

'Couldn't you have the wrong person?' asks Haruhi -like everybody- not really believing the story.

'No way! I could recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentle man who's….' And Renge continues her amusing vision of Kyoya's personality and actions.

The twins are spacing out with the information and trying to think of anyone else who looks like Kyoya and could be her real fiancée. Honey and Mori also space out in their own way. And Haruhi just stares at Renge with disbelief. Gin watches them all from a safe distance as Kyoya is also staring and Renge who's talking about him like he's some kind of flower-picking super hero. The thought if Kyoya in a leotard would always have made her laugh because of that inner joke, but somehow she just can't laugh now, this is too serious. Some weird girls claiming Kyoya to be her Fiancée.

'You're my real live Ichi Yomiabi!' She points at Kyoya and everybody stops spacing out, staring at the all excited girl.

Haruhi: 'Oki-'.

Honey: '-Doki?'.

Tamaki (spacing out): 'OTAKU!'.

Hikaru and Kaoru (Also spacing out): 'Otaku?'.

Mori: '…?'.

Kaoru: 'I've never seen one!'.

Kyoya: 'I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love to me and you've somehow diluted yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this character wears glasses as well'.

-Everyone except Gin stares at the male-

Tamaki: 'So… she made it up? You're not really her fiancée'.

Kyoya: 'Well no, I don't remember myself asking her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman'.

Renge: 'According to my research you're the one that's managing the club's finances, isn't that true Kyoya?'.

'That's right, Kyo-Chan is our director!' Honey answers cheerfully as always.

'You're the club's director? That's perfect!'.

Gin just sits down next to Kyoya, on his other side, and stares at him and Renge, she hasn't said a word since she asked since Tamaki was scolded for his retreating in his emo-corner and her making fun of Kyoya.

'Well boys I can't wait to work with you' Says Renge all cheerfully and happy. That's when there's a deep silence.

'Gin, you haven't said anything since the guests left. Why?' ask the twins.

Gin looks from Renge to Kyoya and then back at Renge, she places her finger on her lower lip and looks back at Kyoya, this time more intensely.

It's silence as everybody looks at her, even Renge. Nobody really knows what's going through her mind right now, her frown really creeping some of them out. It's a big surprise when a smile forms itself on her lips, becoming a smirk and fading into soft chuckling, the chuckling becomes louder and soon Gin's almost falling off the couch laughing her ass off.

'Kyoya saving… little kittens…. Kyoya admiring… pretty flowers…' She covers her mouth as tears stream down her face 'Oh, I can't take this, it's too much… My stomach hurts…!' She moves her leg and almost falls off the couch if it wasn't for Kyoya to grab her upper arm and pull her back on the place next to him.

She takes deep shaky breathes and wipes away the tears as she straightens herself 'Alright, I'm done… Oh, the jocularity. I've never thought I would be able to see Kyoya end up with an otaku… It's too good' She smirks and looks mischievously at Kyoya 'How tragic'.

XxX

The next day, when Gin enters the Host Club room, she looks surprised at Renge grabbing her arm shouting: 'And you're the love-searching-tough-girl, who every boy fears because you're acting too hard to get, but deep inside you're longing for love and someone who understands you!'.

'What?' Gin looks shocked at Renge, did Renge see her loneliness? Does Renge have the same information as Kyoya? What on earth? Kyoya doesn't even know those true feelings 'Uhm… right…' Rin scratches the back of her head 'What is this about?'.

'Your character changes' answers Haruhi 'We all got a change of characters'.

'I see…' Gin set her bag down, glad nobody really saw through her façade.

XxX

Renge decided that making a movie about all these new characters is just prefect! So she hired some filming crew from Hollywood.

After the shot with the twins in the gym, it's Tamaki's turn to steal the show. He talks about loneliness. And that's when it's Gin's turn to shine, she looks at her "Best friend" kiss with her "crush" and hides behind a pillar. She looks down, her face dark as her bangs cover her eyes. She hugs her backpack ´I´m not going to cry… I never cry…´ She whispers but fake tears fall from her eyes onto the ground, she turns and runs into the rain, swinging her backpack on her back before passing Tamaki who grabs her wrist and pulls her into an hug.

Tamaki: ´Don´t be scared to cry. I´ll be here to love you and cherish you´.

Gin: ´Tamaki… Aren´t you scared for me being an evil girlfriend?'.

Tamaki: 'Why? Just because you act tough doesn't mean you're not wanting to be loved'.

Gin: 'Tamaki… how can I love if I don't trust?' She looks up at him, tears streaming down her face as the rain makes her soaked wet, her fingers curling around Tamaki's. she's really cold in this fake rain and this Spring breeze.

Tamaki: 'If you love me, you can trust me, I promise I'll never hurt you'.

'As much as I search for love… I don't love you, and my lonely heart is being kept save from being hurt by a wall of toughness. I scare them away because of my character, and my character is what makes me so hard to love… I don't expect you to understand me Tamaki, nobody understands me, I don't even understand myself sometimes' her eyes shimmer in the light of the lightning.

'I do understand, your lonely heart can find mine and we'll be together in a long story of indescribable romance'.

'I'm sorry Tamaki…' She pushes him away and steps back 'I don't want you to love me because you pity me… I don't want to be loved because I look lonely! The one I love is gone with that bitch of a best friend… I don't have real friends… I'm so pathetically lonely because of my closed up heart…'.

'I'm sorry for that too Gin. It seems like we both have only ourselves, and our lonely hearts'.

'Bye, Tamaki…' She wipes away her tears and runs away, right into the brightness of the day. She smiles as she's greeted by the camera crew and takes a towel to dry her hair.

'What a pathetic script…' She frowns as she looks at the scene of Honey, Mori and Haruhi.

When Honey breaks out of his tough bully character, she walks over to the twins and Kyoya 'I hope I don't look like a Panda, the water must've done something to my make-up, not?' She brings her crossed arms to her eyes and looks at the three blushing boys 'Are you guys hot? You're all red in the face' She points at their face and grins 'You're not holding your laugh right? Is it that bad? Oh man… they said it was water proof' She groans and moves her hair out of her face, feeling with her fingers underneath her eyes to wipe away the leaked mascara.

'Uhm, Gin… you might wanna put this on' Kyoya hands her his jacket.

'I'm not really _that_ cold Kyoya' She looks at the blue blazer which is still held out for her.

'That's not the problem, I'll get it back when you've put something dry on. You don't want the whole school to see all that black side, do you?' he looks away from her, his cheeks still red, Gin looks down to see her clothes are look-through, the white button-up is clinging onto her skin and the white top underneath it is shining through too, meaning everybody can see her black sided bra in all its glory. She turns very red.

'Why did you look?' She grabs the jacket and holds it in front of her chest 'You should've been looking at my face not my chest! Arg… Boys are just so disgusting…' She walks away angry, that had been the case at her last school, boys looking at her chest and not her face, than you think: _"Are they trying to play 'Guess the cup size?'_." And you feel all embarrassed and angry because they're not taking you serious, cause you're blonde, have blue eyes and big boobs. That's like Barbie.

Gin growls and walks around the corner putting on Kyoya's jacket and closing it tighter around her chest.

'Hey! You think you can push me around? You don't even know me!' shouts a boy, pushing Renge away with quite a force, she flies back towards the wall but Haruhi jumps to catch her.

'Watch out!'. Haruhi sinks on the ground, on her knees, probably in pain.

'Hey you tugs!' Gin forms fists and steps towards Renge who steps back form Haruhi scared and regretful.

'What happened Haruhi?' Tamaki walks around the corner just as Gin grabs the blonde boy's collar.

'They threw with Renge and Haruhi caught her' Answers Gin darkly and throws her fist into his face 'You scum! Attacking a girl like that!'.

'So who of you two started this?' Tamaki has grabbed the other guy and pushed him hard against the wall. He doesn't look all that strong.

'The russet one' Growls Gin angrily 'But this guy did nothing!'.

'Wait! Crow! Suoh! That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!' shouts the blonde one.

'He's right, senpai's' Haruhi stands up slowly.

'But you're crying… they hurt you by intending to hurt Renge' Gin looks at the blonde closely.

'It wasn't their fault' Continues Haruhi 'They were provoked' Haruhi moves her fingers and hands around her eye to get the tears away. Tamaki let go of the russet one and Gin send them an evil glare before she let the blonde one go too and they run away scared.

As Tamaki walks over to Haruhi. Gin walks over to Renge 'You're Ok, Renge?' She takes the girl's hand to get her up from the ground, Renge takes it and brushes off the dust.

'Wow, Gin-senpai, you were so heroic! Like a good played heroine! You're so perfect for the part' Renge smiles, Gin looks surprised, she imagines the girl to start crying. Renge then looks like she's on the edge of tears 'You… You… Please tell me you got that camera man!' She turns to point at the crew and Gin sweat drops.

'I thought you… oh… whatever' She brushes the hair out of her face and puts her hands in Kyoya's blazer pockets.

Suddenly there's a loud noise of breaking glass. Gin turns shocked to see Kyoya standing next to the camera with a stone in his hand, the stone making contact with the camera's lens. He broke the camera…?

'What'd you do to my camera?'.

'Well obviously he broke it…' Gin stares blankly at the camera man who turns to her looking angry. 'You asked for that one' she states.

'What? Is something wrong?' asks Renge a little bit taken aback by her "lover's" violence.

'I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest'.

Even Gin felt a little pang in her heart as he said that, Renge must feel even more horrible. Tears start running down her cheeks and she starts shouting about the nice guy she has imagined him to be. About how he should've been. What he should've done. 'Why?' she asks in tears/

'Because that's not the real Kyoya' Answers Tamaki her. Gin smiles, he's right at that one. Renge sinks on her knees and starts crying. Gin feels bad but doesn't really know how to act around sad people. She slowly walks up to the girl and pats her shoulder gently, remembering her first boyfriend who in the end didn't care at all for her, only for the reputation of having three girls at the same time.

'You know Renge…' She kneels down besides the girl 'Sometimes people aren't who you think they are. You can't just tell them what their characteristics are by appearance, I could be smiling at you, but maybe at the same time I'm totally bored by what you say, let's say like: I can agree with you while in reality I want to pull your head off. It's no fun if people have the same characters as their appearances. And… I think that even though they are different -like Kyoya- you can get along pretty well despite the expectations you had from him aren't reality'.

Renge doesn't replay, she just keeps on sobbing.

'When I met Kyoya and Tamaki for the first time, I had just arrived in Japan. I remember thinking they were gorgeous and rich guys. But I didn't know them, I didn't know if they would find my joked funny, or if they would like me at all. Because I've met tons of boys not as generous as they are. Kyoya didn't speak very much, and I would never imagine him to say something cheesy as you say he said. Or save little kittens. Let alone admire pretty flowers. And while I thought he was pretty nice and easy to be around with at first. He turned out to be the devil himself, a money grabbing, not so funny, calm, evil, devil. He would smirk when you trip over a branch and fall into the water. He would make you pay if you ever break something by accident. God, I guess he would even ask you to come to the park, it starts to rain so he decides to stay in and doesn't call you to call it off. He's a money grabber, only cares about himself and tries to make you feel worse at the worst timing. Do you get the picture Renge?'.

Renge's crying harder 'So he is the opposite of what I thought he was'.

Gin smiles lightly 'No, not at all'. All attention goes back to her again, even Kyoya looks surprised by her denial of him beign the actual bad guy.

'Kyoya may be a selfish money grabbing devil. He's keeping up that mask to keep others out, trying to keep status and look like the bad guy while he's actually the good guy. And he may ditch you in the worst timing, but he'll do that for a reason and you end up to be better off. And does it really matter Renge? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different from what you imagined him to be? If you get a good look at the person on the inside, by getting to know them little by little, you might like what you find, maybe even better than you thought. It's a lot more fun that way to love' Gin smiles and pats Renge's head 'Now stop crying because you're freaking me out by leaking all that water' She chuckles as Renge looks up at her, wiping away her tears, looking down but understanding.

'I'll be changing in the club room is you need me… my clothes are wet trough' Gin smiles a fake smile again and then walks away with the hands in Kyoya's blazer pockets, leaving a smiling Tamaki and Haruhi, a staring Kyoya, and an understanding Renge behind.

'She saw through my façade…' Whispers Kyoya as he looks at the leaving blonde 'Now two of the biggest idiots _I_ can't even understand have seen through it…'.

XxX

'Good day everyone' A several days later, and Renge had gone back to France for a period of time. She would probably be gone for good. Until that is, today. Gin looks up from her table, walks over to the group of guys and looks at the French pink bowed girl.

'Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already' Tamaki looks just as surprised as the other hosts.

'I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I can feel the love when you lectured me about judging people and characterize them by appearance…' Renge grabs Gin's hand 'When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!'.

'Was I?' Gin looks at Renge blankly and then backs away slowly 'Renge I wasn't talking about… I'm not a lesbian…' She blushes at the thought.

'Come on Gin! Let's go to my house and play some video games together. I think it's time for you to start to get to know me better!'.

'What? I'm not good at video games… Renge I…' Gin can't even finish her objection, Renge is already pulling her towards the door.

'We can play some other games if you want' Renge says with a smug smile.

'Yew! Renge… I'm not into that kind of games… not now or ever! Please someone save me! Kyoya… Haruhi? HELP!' Gin struggles in Renge's grip, nobody moving to help her.

'Hey Kyoya-senpai, you Ok with that?' asks Kaoru.

'Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true' answers Kyoya, remaining very calm despite the two blonde teenage girls making a scene.

'No it isn't!' Chorus Kaoru and Hikaru.

'Kyoya, do something! Before Renge does something horrible to Auntie!' shouts Tamaki, terrified for the pink bowed blonde ever since the day of her arrival.

'But I thought you were the one who wanted her and Haruhi to have a female friend in the first place' states Kyoya, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'Well yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend!' Shouts the blonde French upset.

'Come on Gin! Let's play together!' Cheers Renge.

'No wait! I'm straight! Renge I'm straight!' Cries Gin out, also terrified right now.

'Don't take Auntie with you!'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Thx for the reviews you guys! And also all the favorites and the Alerts. But I'm still a little bit down. I know one of you reviews when I update a chapter. But still… I kind of put my heart and soul into this story (Well I didn't fully do my best, sorry). So please review! I want at least THREE reviews before I update again! (And since the beginning I've updates every week-end, since I find that quick enough).**_

_**So please reviews now!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"**Love is hard to find, but it's so easy to destroy'**.

As Gin is sitting at her table like always drinking a cup of tea, she overhears the twins sneak closer to her, Hikaru lays his fingers on her chin and Kaoru leans closer to her, his lips almost on her ear.

'And besides, who hasn't fantasied about twins? Two lovers is better than one, don't you think?' asks Hikaru.

'It's a young woman's romantic fantasy' adds Kaoru.

'Well uhm… No. That's just disgusting, I wouldn't ever be able to share a bed with two guys. Plus, I don't have a thing for two of the same, that's like there's no specialty about it at all, because there are two of it after all…' She smirks as the twins look deeply hurt 'But you guys are different than you think, making you one of a kind' She tries to ease the pain and even though she knows she can't take her words back, easing the pain is better 'I mean, you guys aren't the: second-same-product-for-free thing' She looks at them and smirks mischievously 'And besides, isn't it the dream of a guy to have two _female_ lovers? After all, there's nothing more sexy in a boy's eyes than two naked hot woman' She leans with her chin on one hand as she looks at the twins 'Am I mistaking?'.

At that moment a cold shivers runs down Gin's spine, causing her to turn and look at a giant dark wooden double door 'What the hell? Since when is there a door there?' she frowns a little, trying to remember the door in her memory.

'_Toys, toys, toys_' Says a creepy sing-song voice from a crack of the mystery doors 'If you like toys than you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened up a market place that boosts black magic items across the globe. Where're also holding mass around the clock'.

'Interesting' Gins stands up, she has always had this thing for paranormal stuff, like black magic and ghosts 'By any chance, you also sell white candles with engravings? I want to have some for my family's grave when we go back to the Netherlands one day'.

'Of course' answers the voice, the head of some guy in a black cloak moving through the crack of the door, only his nose and mouth visible.

'And do you sell these kind of special scales, normally you would burn something in it for a spell, but I need it to place the candles on. It must be a beautiful scale, made of iron or something, do you mind to show me in…?' She walks towards the black hooded dude, still in the doorway and the shadow.

'Come with me my lovely lamb… step into the darkness. If you visit right now, I'll throw in some curse doll. You could have Belzanef as a free gift'.

'Cool. maybe I can curse Kyoya so he won't try to be "Funny" anymore…' Gin grins and looks form the corner of her eye at the dark haired male approaching. She walks over to creepy-guy and turns towards the room to watch Tamaki cower in fear and the other hosts with their guests w=just watching the scene 'Hey, you guys need something?'.

'Don't get involved with that guy Gin and Haruhi. If you do, you'll end up cursed!' Tamaki shout/whispers, starting a story about his curse when he stepped on "Belzanef the curse doll" which is on that guy's hand.

'That's so cool' Gin looks at the curse doll 'So that thing really works!'.

'That only happened because you were so scared you accidently walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam' says Kyoya's monotone voice, causing Gin to sweat-drop while picturing Tamaki fuss over that exam.

'No! It was a curse, I know because three days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead. Just how do you explain that?' snaps Tamaki back, angry that his best friend doesn't believe him.

'Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?' Kyoya explains.

The creepy guy starts to grow tired of these non-believers and interrupts the matter 'You shouldn't underestimate… the dark powers of Belzanef the curse doll. All you have to do is write somebody's name on its back. Then that person is certain to come face to face with Miss Fortune'.

'Wow this guy really is dark' Says Hikaru.

'Unbelievers!' Gin snarls 'Don't you say it like you know everything about the paranormal activity of this world, because you don't know the half of it'. They all, except for Nekozawa and Mori, look rather shocked at her sudden outburst.

'Don't you talk about things you don't understand. If there's something I hate it's people who think funny of the paranormal'.

'You believe in black magic, Gin?' asks Honey, clenching his bunny Usa-Chan tight to his chest.

'No, but you say it like you don't believe in things like ghosts, spirits and such, either' answers Gin with a frown.

'But ghosts are scary! I don't want to believe in them!' Cries Honey, tears starting to form in his eyes.

'Whatever…' Gin rolls her eyes and turns back to the darkness behind the door.

'Supposedly he hates bright lights, I wonder what he'll think of this' Kaoru grabs a simple flash light and Gin grins as they shine it to Nekozawa's face who starts screaming like a little child, running away towards the door screaming "Murderers!" but closing the door behind himself and her.

Gin grabs his cloak when he wants to walk away, taking out a Belzanef Curse Doll 'Nekozawa-senpai. Please don't curse them. They may be idiots but they can't help their nature...'. He looks at her from behind his black wig-hair and smiles lightly at the anger but care in her eyes.

'I understand. As you wish my princess of the Darkness'.

Gin rolls her eyes as she follows him into the pitch black room 'The guys at Ouran keep getting weirder and weirder'.

XxX

When Gin returns from what Tamaki calls "Hell" She's hugged by the blonde idiot like there's no tomorrow.

Gin: 'Look, Tamaki. There's no such thing as black magic'.

Tamaki: 'But you did believe just a second ago'.

Gin: 'Yes, in ghosts. Not in black magic'.

Tamaki: 'You believe in ghosts? Why, Gin? Do you see them? Aren't you scared? Tell your dear brother!'.

Gin: 'You're NOT my brother, luckily, if that were so that would mean we are twins. And no, I can't see them or hear them. But I do feel their energy'.

'You mean… you're paranormally gifted?' Tamaki looks at her, pale as a sheet and scared to dead, he backs off, hiding behind Kyoya who "Unintentionally" overheard their conversation..

'You mean she's delusional? In other words: Crazy, imagining things, downright lying?' asks Kyoya without looking up from his always black notebook. Gin gives him a cold glare 'Don't think you know everything Kyoya. Just because you can't feel or see them, doesn't mean I can't nor that's I'm lying. You're just thinking that as long as you can't see them, there isn't such a thing. And that's why I hate unbelievers, they think others are crazy because they can't do what someone else can'.

'By saying you hate unbelievers, do you say you hate me?' he asks calmly, slightly amused 'Scientists have proven there's no such thing as ghosts. So you're hating almost everyone sane, including me'.

'Yes, in fact I am. Kyoya, I hate you. There, I said it right in your face, deal with it' She glares at him coldly and walks away towards the twins and Haruhi. The words had pained herself, she doesn't want to hate him, she doesn't hate him at all. She's just angry about the way people think. Why won't people believe in the super natural? Why can't they see beyond their own believes and accept others their believes?

'Hey Gin' Greet the twins.

'Are you ready to play the which one is Hikaru game?' asks Hikaru.

'Sure… what are the rules?' she sits down and tiredly leans with her chin on her hands, watching them with a frown.

'It's easy. You just guess which one of us is Hikaru, and explain it to us with a good reason for your choosing. No random guesses' Answers Kaoru, explaining it to her. They put on their caps and move around each other to make it more difficult.

'So?' Hikaru tilts his head a little to the side.

'Which one of us is Hikaru?' asks Kaoru.

'That one's Hikaru, and that one's Kaoru' She points at themselves without hesitation, knowing she's right.

'Sorry, you guessed wrong!' they chorus with smiles.

'No I didn't' she answers blankly 'I could separate you since I started school here. It's not all that difficult to tell you apart. Hikaru usually starts the sentences while Kaoru ends them, and Kaoru looks more softer than Hikaru, who looks more mischievous. And then there's the fact about your voices, Kaoru's is also lighter and gentler than Hikaru's, no offence, but you two are different. And this is only by looks and way of speaking, I could say more about your characters' she scratches her temple and draws a round with her other hand on the table, everyone stunned.

'She's right. Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru' Agrees Haruhi who passes by.

'Wow' Say the guests in awe. The twins just look at the two girls. Then Kaoru starts laughing, which Hikaru doesn't seem to appreciate in the slightest. Laughing turns out into bickering and then fighting.

Hikaru: 'Cut it out already, you're the one who's always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!'.

Kaoru: 'I only do that cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!'.

Hikaru: 'Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at Math!'.

Kaoru: 'Oh yeah? Well you're failing at foreign language class, you big dummy!'.

Hikaru: 'The way you're crying your teeth…'.

Kaoru: 'At least I don't toss and turn so that someone might fall out of bed!'.

Hikaru: 'Suck pixie'.

Kaoru: 'Sickle'.

Both: 'Your mamma wears too much make-up!'.

Gin: 'You've got the same mother you numb skulls!'.

Kyoya lays his hand on her shoulder 'leave them alone. It's better to let them be for now'.

Both: 'That's it! We're over!'.

XxX

'I was wondering what all the fuss was about' Says Tamaki as they walk into the canteen the next day of lunch. The Host club, minus Haruhi and the twins, gathered at the end of our class to talk about the rumors. So they decided to go and see for themselves in the canteen. 'I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the Host Club' the last sentences was directed to the two boys, not identical anymore since their hair is now painted, in pink and blue. Could they be any more obvious? Why not choose a natural looking color, instead of a clown's wig.

'Talk about exaggerating' Scolds Gin, rolling her eyes while crossing her arms before her chest.

'Look who it is' Says one boy she doesn't know.

'Oh I love them' Swoons a girl on Gin's right.

'I've never seen them all together like this' Says the girl next to her.

'I feel left out' Gin tosses her hair over her shoulder and turns to glance at Kyoya from the corner of her eyes, she sighs deeply as he doesn't look back and grabs her money 'If I'm here anyway…' She walks over to the line, followed by Kyoya who's going to buy lunch here like every other day too.

'I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape! I will eat it!' cries Tamaki suddenly out loud as the two have ordered their lunches and start to walk off towards a table to eat on.

'I've no idea what you're talking about' Says Kyoya without turning to Tamaki 'But it's obvious your fantasies are completely incoherent' With that Kyoya walks off followed by a chuckling Gin, who takes one last look at the all excited Tamaki.

When the two sit down, Gin puts her earphones in, but with a low volume so she can hear everything around her. When she has finished her salmon salad, light cream soup and fresh strawberries natural (Which she specifically asked for), she looks at her small piece of lemon pie, she takes a bite and hums along with the lyrics. When she's halfway done, Kyoya shoves his small plate with lemon pie in front of her, surprising her.

'Kyoya… don't you like lemon pie?' she asks unsure.

'I don't really care for sweets. You may have it. You like it after all' he answers without looking up from the notebook lying on the table next to him.

'But I'm on-' she can't finish her sentence because Kyoya butts in, like he does a lot lately.

'Why not throw that diet out of the window? You're perfect as you are, Gin. Sure, you were a bit chubby at the beginning of the year but there's nothing wrong with the way you look now, you look healthier than the girls in the magazines or some at this school'.

'But… Kyoya… you said-' she looks down at the pie, somehow feeling guilty for eating it in the first place.

'For the hundred time, Gin. I didn't say that, it's what you made out of it. And weight doesn't have anything to do with appearance. After all, muscles weight more than fat' Kyoya knowingly states.

'So you say I'm bulky?' She sighs deeply as she finished the pie, she had always been pretty muscled, it's a family trait, her mother and father were built that way too, and she was always stronger than normal girls.

'No' Kyoya objects 'You've got a great figure. Not bulky and not fat. But not thin and weak looking either. Just in between with the perfect amount of everything at the right places' He smirks lightly at that, causing Gin to blush a little.

'Thank you… Kyoya' She looks at the black haired boy and feels her chest turn all warm 'Thank you very much, that means a lot to me' She smiles -a real smile- at him and then starts with his piece of lemon pie, grateful for his opinion and assurance, and of course thankful for his lemon pie.

'You're welcome, Gin' He answers with an amused smile she can't see because she's too busy eating her pie and humming along with the music. He recognizes it as "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. He find her so weird at times, she could be as joyful and goofy as Tamaki, as short tempered as an ring fighter, as calm and collected as himself, as scary as the devil or a monster, as mysterious as Nekozawa-senpai, as adorable as Honey or Haruhi, as strong while sweet and silent as Mori, caring, smart and feminine as his sister Fuyumi. She's a mystery, a puzzle, something he can't understand and someone who looks straight through his façade. Someone incredible and confusing. Someone like Tamaki and still so different from the blonde best friend idiot. She may not be the most beautiful girl, but she's kind of cute when she smiles, and she has beautiful eyes.

He looks at her, she's difficult to understand, she's like him in a different way. She's the first one to really understand him besides Tamaki, maybe even more than Tamaki because of her attitude and ability to succeed for something if she sets her mind to it.

He smiles at her taking the last bite of the pie and smiling softly in some kind of joy, all happy about his compliment. Making her feel a lot more secure. Because even though she has the tough-girl act all up, he can see right through that façade like she can see through his.

He feels good, he actually made her smile like this, her real smile. Which is for some reason more beautiful than any smile he ever got to see, besides the smile of his mother, maybe just as joyful and beautiful.

XxX

At the end of the day, during PE. They're forced to run a long run around the city, if you don't do it in an hour and a half, you get a D. Great, that'll be another bad mark on her list since she has the same endurance of someone having breakfast, lunch and dinner in BK. PE? Never her best subject, besides German language her worst.

Gin puts in her earphones in and starts up a song with a beat. She hits the front of her shoe noses on the ground and closes the blue gymnastics vest on front a little more. She pulls her hair up in a knot and waits for the start sign. The girls may run ten minutes earlier, their grades will be easier than the one from the boys since boys tend to be quicker and have a better endurance than girls. Since boys have more muscles and more endurance, Gin had always been a little jealous, but on the other hand, boys could be very wimpy about a wound or broken-something, while girls have a better _pain_ endurance than boys.

'See you later Gin! Do your best!' Cheers Tamaki from the sidelines, the group boys of her class all waiting for the girls to take off there. Gin sighs and rolls her eyes. She hears the gun shot and starts in her normal pace running, slowly starting to run faster and harder. She hums along with the music as she runs around the corner of the school and opens the front of her vest to get herself some air and a cold breeze in her neck.

She hears another gunshot far away and starts running a bit faster, best to impress the boys a bit with her newly trained body. She runs a little faster and takes a deep breath for the sudden change of speed.

As she runs over the road that's next to some trees of a forest or park, some boys start running past her. She wipes the sweat off her head and suddenly someone bumps against her shoulder while passing her, she gives a silent scream as she falls into the bushes and rolls down a small hill into the dirt while hitting branches, stones, trees and mud pools. Once finished rolling she groans as she tries to get up but her shoulder hurts like hell and she feels tears appear in her eyes, no, no crying… she never cries, it's just pain, no reason to go crying like a baby. She suddenly finds blood on her hand and remembers herself hit her head against something like a stone on her way down. She closes her eyes as dizziness and nauseas overcomes her and everything turns black.

XxX

When Tamaki and Kyoya pass the finish line, as always the two in the top 10 of the class. They look at some girls pass too and take a good look at the girls that have already finished since they hadn't met Gin on their way here. They figured she must be better at running than suspected. But she's not here.

'Not here?' asks Tamaki softly 'But I didn't see her on the way here. How could we have missed her?'.

'We'll wait for Gin at the club room. Since I don't remember passing he she must be far behind, it can take a while until she finishes' Says Kyoya, Tamaki agrees and the two take off to the boy's dressing rooms.

XxX

An hour after the host club had gathered, the club finally came to know about the twins acting all the time like they had a fight. They hadn't had a fight at all, they faked it all because they were "Bored".

'Hello?' A girl's voice says. The club room door slowly opens and a group of three girls come in.

'Hello' Kyoya looks at them, recognizing them from his class 'The host Club is closed today, but feel free to come back tomorrow'.

'Oh, we're not here for the Host Club' Says the brunette on front with a small smile.

'We're here to come and see Gin Crow' explains the black haired one behind her 'We were supposed to do an English project together, we agreed to gather in the library, but we've waited an hour already and she hasn't shown up at all'.

'And she doesn't pick up her cell phone either' adds the third girl with auburn hair.

Tamaki tilts his head 'What? That is so unlike Gin, she always shows up… or picks up her cell phone for that matter' Tamaki looks at them surprised.

'So you haven't seen her either?' Says the first girl, a little bit worried.

Kyoya grabs his cell phone and dials Gin's number, there's no replay, until the voice mail. He dials the number again but the same happens again. He looks at Honey and Mori 'Can you guys talk to the PE teacher, ask him when she finished running and left the gym'.

'Sure thing' Answers Mori.

'Leave it to us Kyo-Chan!' Honey salutes and the two take off in top speed.

'Tamaki, would you like to go and check with your father, ask him is there's a message from home. Maybe something caused her to hurry home without telling anyone, maybe it was something very important'.

'Yes, of course' Tamaki nods and takes off too.

'Haruhi, you go and check the bathrooms and the girl's dressing room'.

'Yeah, sure' Haruhi nods understanding, she looks at the three girls watching her a little surprised, Haruhi just smiles friendly at her.

'You three girls just check the library, if she's not there you go home. Is that alright?' Kyoya smiles at them 'I'll make sure Gin calls you when we find her'.

'Alright, Ootori-San' Answers the black haired girl for all three of them and they take off like the other hosts.

'Kyoya-senpai, what are _we_ supposed to do?' ask the twins, waiting for the raven haired boy to order them around like he did with the other hosts.

'Well, concerning the mess you made, you're going to clean the Club Room. Please hurry if you want to go home soon' he pushes his glasses up his nose, looking at the mess the twins made of the club room with their fake fight.

The twins sweat drop but go to work like ordered.

Kyoya takes out his phone and calls Gin's home, hoping he's right and there was an emergency 'Please be home' he whispers softly as the first deep sounds.

XxX

When everybody -with exception of the two seniors- have returned without any news or Gin, they're starting to feel concerned about the situation. Gin has just suddenly disappeared. Kyoya called her house, but the maid who picked up assured him she and her driver never got home. Apparently her driver was still at home because Gin was getting a lift from the three girls from earlier.

'Where could she be?' Asks Tamaki, worried pacing around the club room.

'Maybe she ran away from home, or she went out shopping' Answers Kaoru with a shrug.

'No, because Gin left her stuff in the dressing room' Haruhi holds up Gin's bag and clothes 'She wouldn't leave school grounds in her gym clothes, now would she?'.

'We'll wait for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai to return' Just as Kyoya has said that, the two said seniors burst in through the doors, their faces serious.

'And? Have you found her?' Asks Tamaki without waiting for them to start talking, hoping she was just alright and had to stay with the Gym teacher for a little bit longer to discuss something for some reason he doesn't really care about right now.

'No' says Honey serious 'As matter of fact, the gym teacher said she hasn't finished at all, he hasn't taken a second look if everybody had finished so half an hour after the last person finished he went back to his office. But Gin hasn't finished the round!' Shouts Honey almost in tears.

'What?' Ask the other hosts in chorus, now all very worried about the safety of their friend.

'Maybe Auntie is kidnapped! And now her grandparents have been asked for a high price, or money for her life! Maybe she's hurt or a car hit her and nobody noticed! Or maybe she's attacked by a wild animal and now being fed to little young wolves! Or-' Tamaki can't continue since Haruhi places her hand over his mouth to make him stop immediately.

'Tamaki-senpai!' Haruhi pinches him in the shoulder when he keeps on talking, into her hand 'You're _not_ making this situation any better! If Gin really is injured or kidnapped, she may need our help. Maybe she isn't injured at all but took the wrong turn and is walking around the city somewhere. We need to find her and not get all worked up'.

'It's already turning dark outside' Says Hikaru, watching the sunset outside, the orange light floating into the club room.

'Yeah, we'd better start our search party quick' Kaoru looks at the rest of the host club, worry written on his face.

XxX

And so….

'Gin!'.

'Gin?'.

'Auntie? I'm here to come and find you AUNTIE! If you're being captured by gypsies than leave trace for us! We'll find you! Ouch! Kyoya, you're being mean'.

'Gin, are you anywhere near here?'.

The light of yellow flashlights shine around the area, into the bushes and over the ground, it's dark outside, and the temperature drops quickly.

Gin wakes from the her music, some loud Nickelback song bursting out her eardrums, she pulls the earphone out and listens to the shouting. Her head hurts like hell, pounding like a jackhammer, her body is stiff and cold, her side, head, shoulder, arm and ankle hurt.

'Hello?' She asks softly, her voice raspy and weak. She can hear a name being called out. She hears footsteps an voices 'Kyoya?' She asks as she hears his voice calling her name, tears start crawling down her cheeks 'Tamaki?' her voice sounds like she screamed on top of her lungs for two hours long. She sees the flashlight pass a few meters away from her, the voices fading away. This makes her a little desperate.

'Tamaki?' She asks again, her heart beating faster in fear of being left.

'Gin!'.

'Gin?'.

'Auntie!'.

'Gerrylin!'.

Gin shivers from the cold and moves with her hand towards her IPod, she turns up the volume and pulls out the earphone, the sound of _This is War _by 30 seconds to mars is carried through the forest by the cold evening breeze.

Footsteps come back and voices become louder, she suddenly hears shouting and sobbing from a certain little blonde, crying out her name.

She watches her IPod being picked up and a warm hand on her arms. She groans and there's talking. She blinks a little, her vision blurry and her body objecting to the hands exanimating her shoulder. Form her mouth comes a hissing sound when fingers touch a painful part of her shoulder.

'This is going to hurt, bite on this' Says Kyoya's voice near her ear, she bites on a cloth and her arm is held firmly, somebody pushes on her body to keep her down for some reason, it feels like someone keeping a knee on her chest, and that's when Kyoya pulls her arm, a pain in her shoulder makes her scream, tears stream down her cheeks and she cries out while biting on the cloth like it could be ripped apart between her teeth, cursing, her arm is laid down and she feels hands on her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

A warm jacket is laid around her shoulders and she shivers softly as strong arms pick her up from the ground. She looks at Kyoya through her tears and moves her hand to wipe them away, but her arm is so painful and tired she doesn't feel the need or care to moved it. She sees the height she fell from before her, the other hosts are up above the hill and there's a rope around Kyoya's waist. She lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. There's moving but she doesn't dare to look. That is until she's being laid down, her back against something warm like a chest. When she opens her eyes again she's lying with her uninjured arm against Kyoya's chest, her head on his shoulder, sitting on his shot. Blue blazers are laid over her legs and back.

That's how she notices she's actually shivering and so cold her skin feels numb. The pounding in her head becomes worse as she feels something wet slide down her temple to her chin. She feels another drop and something wet going down her neck, tickling a little. She feels weak, dizzy and prevents herself from vomiting in front of the guys. She must look horrible right now, how stupid it may sound in this situation, she must look like she had been killed ten times over. Dirt everywhere, cold and bleeding. She closes her eyes a little, feeling her body grow weaker, she doesn't have the energy to move it, and in Kyoya's arms it's all comfortable, so she let her muscles ease up. She let her head lean limply against his shoulder, smelling him. She opens her eyes to blink, not really seeing anything but worried faces.

'Stay awake Gin. Stay awake' Whispers Kyoya in her ear.

'It's nothing, it's just a scratch' She smiles lightly and closes her eyes for second. Kyoya's staring at her when she looks up into his eyes, to his picture perfect face. There's a blood smear on his cheek, dirt on his temple, but that doesn't make him less perfect as he is, this makes Gin a little jealous, which is almost crazy on a time like this. But she's glad they finally found her.

'You're badly injured' He states.

'I've been through worse pains' She answers and smiles again lightly 'This is nothing comparing to the worst pain I ever felt' She looks at him more determined, but her eyes close and her face slowly relaxes too, her head pounds harder and the heartbeat drumming in her ears becomes slower for some odd reason. She tries to focus on Kyoya's face, not liking the way her body feels now really numb, starting to tingle everywhere like when you have a sleeping foot. Kyoya's face takes a weird shape, like it tenses up. She tries to move her lips.

'Don't die Gin! Stay with us now! Stay awake!' His voice is shouting. But she only hears it like it's far away, her eyes want to close, she feels tears escape her eyes as adrenaline does its last change to speed her heart up.

'Kyoya… I'm scared' she whispers 'I can't see you… you're so far away' she feels a sob escape her throat, her own voice sounds far away and even farther away she can hear sirens of an ambulance.

That's when it all became very weird. She could hear voices, felt stinging pains in her body like somebody was doing an operation on her without any kind of narcosis. She can't whimper, she can't move her body but feel the pain. When the pain is over, she can feel warmth, hear faint familiar voices and try to move her body, open her eyes.

She feels someone hold her hand. She sinks back into darkness when the hand leaves hers, she tries to find the hand back, slowly moving her fingers but it's gone. The darkness surrounding her and disappearing after a while again. She can hear the faint sound of snoring and a pen writing on paper, remembering her father snore while falling asleep on the couch before the TV some evening, remembering Kyoya write in his black mystery note book.

She tries to move her hand, she moves her fingers and wiggles her toes, not having the energy to open her eyes just yet. Her arms moves a bit, her fingers searching once again for the hand from before. When a warm hand suddenly comes from out nowhere and is holding hers, she slowly opens her eyes a little bit, looking at the room.

Tamaki and Kyoya both in the room. Tamaki's asleep on the couch, Kyoya's doing homework on her bed, his hand absentmindedly had moved to hold hers, he looks troubled into his Math book.

'Thank you…' She whispers with her raspy voice and coughs a little, Kyoya looks up surprised from the sudden voice coming from a girl that had slept for who knows how long, she takes a soft breath 'Thank you for… whatever you all did back then. For staying with me'.

'No problem. It's in my best interest to save the life of a club member, and the daughter of a client' he answers, letting go of her hand and leaving it cold.

'Don't start business talk when I'm in an hospital bed you ass… I saw it in your eyes, you were worried about me' he smiled lightly 'The great Demon King Kyoya was worried about little old me' She coughs and closes her eyes in pain her hand moving to her ribs that pain 'What's all wrong with me?'.

'You've got two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a concussion, a sprained wrist, and because of the broken rib, your liver had been cut, but they saved your life only two days ago, you also lost a great amount of blood so you almost died, and you're ready to go home when your grandparents have arrived around twelve this afternoon. And for your information, Tamaki is now your brother, and I'm your boyfriend'.

'Boyfriend?' She looks at him sleepily, not really knowing what to say to that.

'We couldn't get to stay otherwise, only family, and in my exception boyfriend'.

'Fine… sweetie' She smiles softly and closes her eyes in exhaustion, Kyoya just smiles and brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she has fallen back asleep within just seconds. Something lifts off his shoulders. He had been sitting at her bedside for two long days, worrying over the fast whether she would make it or not.

The first night had been exhausting, her blood loss had caused her to almost die that evening in his arms. She was almost gone if it weren't for the ambulance that arrived at that moment. He could still hear her soft and scared voice _saying "Kyoya… I'm scared, I can't see you… you're so far away"._ That sentence had scared the hell out of him. At that moment he was sure they were too late and he would watch someone important to him like Gin die in his arms. He scared voice and cold body, her face had haunted him every time he fell asleep.

Somehow this made clear to him, that Gin was starting to become more than a friend to him. Maybe a best friend like Tamaki. Their insults have become a game, because in the end, when Gin was so scared and beaten, she trusted him with her every bone, if she had died there she would've said his name in the last sentence she ever said. Which he found guilty and somehow an honor.

She cares. Just like he cares.

XxX

That Monday, during Club hours, the doors suddenly open. Every guest and host looks at the door to find a certain blonde girl, leaning on a crutch in her right arm, her left foot bound up in white bandages and her left arm in a sling, there's a small red wound on her forehead and she's wearing some big grey sweatpants and a black top with there over a red vest.

'Gin-Chan!' Shouts Honey cheery, running over to her and hugging her right and healthy leg.

'Hey senpai. How's it going?' she asks with a faint smile, her hair is back in a knot to keep it out of her face. She returned out of the hospital the afternoon she left, that had been Friday. She had called him for any kind of amusement through the phone on Sunday when she was able to talk, but kept in bed all day, which began to make her very, very annoyed since apparently there's nothing good on TV.

'You should be in your bed. May I remind you you've had surgery only half a week ago?' asks Kyoya with his monotone voice. Watching her "Walk" over to her own table, which is still free since nobody wanted to sit there, it reminded everyone of the half-host being injured very badly.

'Are you worried about me? Kyoya dear?' She asks, her voice dripping with a fake sweetness at the "Dear" part. They had to fake the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing all the time when she was awake, the whole Friday morning. It was amusing, but annoying since Gin would say things that could've been left out of the conversation with the doctor, "Teasing Kyoya" seemed to be a hobby in the hospital. And somewhere, he enjoyed that.

'Oh, that's right, Kyoya pretended to be your boyfriend to stay in the hospital' Says Hikaru with a smug grin.

'How sweet. Looks like someone's falling for a certain blonde girl' Chuckles Kaoru, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

'Shut up' Chorus Kyoya and Gin, they look at each other for a moment before turning back to the rest of the room.

'However' Gin puts her leg up on the chair 'I was starting to feel bored at home, there's nobody but the maids who're cleaning all day. There's no fun at that, and my friends are all asleep when I'm awake or gone off to school. Plus, I'm starting to feel even more stiff than when you found me last week' Gin shrugs 'And I miss you guys so much' her voice is dripping with sarcasm which doesn't go unnoticed by Kyoya, Haruhi, the seniors and the twins, only the guests and Tamaki don't seem to notice it, and find it adorable.

'It's good to have you back Gin-Chan' Smiles Honey 'Here! Have some pie!'.

Gin smiles, she acted all sarcastic and tough, but she actually likes the Host Club, their craziness reminds her of her old home and it feels comfortable and just right. Plus, she can bother them as much as she wants and they still will keep coming back to her, no matter how rude she is. She has found good friends, and a new family, some peoples he can rely on. People who'll never let her down. Even when she orders them around since she's NOT able to move and need someone to bring her tea, cookies and pillows. Life, can be so easy with dense people like Tamaki.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Love the reviews you guys! I felt very flattered by the review of **_**Boulevard**_**. So thank you very much, it means a lot to me! **_

_**But don't stop reviewing, from all the people who read it there must be at least three lovely readers out there who want to actually review! I like all kinds of reviews (No flames of course), but I like some more love for this story.**_

_**So please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm very happy with all the reviews, so… don't stop yet! Anyway, I happened to see I forgot to put a Link to the picture of what Gin was wearing at the Host Club ball. So here it is: **_http:/ www. Promgirl .com/_img/ PRODUCTS/500/PromGirl-397676272 .jpg _**(Watch the spaces). Anyway, please read and make me happy with a generous review! XD**_

_**Don't own anything. If I would Tamaki and Haruhi would've been together in the Anime too. (^_^)v**_

Chapter 10

"**Life is a climb, every hill you have to climb will be one block on the road, once you've passed that block, you'll find happiness and peace".**

One month after the accident, Gin's ankle, arm and head wound have all healed, including her surgery which went very well. She had gone back to school for already three weeks and had been able to get back into her normal pace of living life as she was used to. Still her ribs were a bit painful, but she could manage.

However, then there was this beautiful blue skied day –she peacefully exited the school, planning to go home and take a long bath- Tamaki had told her Host Club wasn't held that day because he had to take care of business, he had planned something special or something. The boys all were acting a little bit weird that day, including Mori and Kyoya who normally wouldn't even bother to act a little nervous around her. But then again, it is the Host Club, you would never know for sure something was up until it was too late. However, a feeling in her gut told her the nervousness of Kyoya and Tamaki all day was equal to when Tamaki was afraid she would be angry or mad at him for some reason. It made her a little anxious.

As she walked down the stairs, she spots Haruhi, she just wants to call the girl as two familiar twins grab her by her arms and drag her towards a limousine quickly stopping on the road at the end of the stairs. Haruhi is thrown in with a shout of displeasure and Gin turns on the steps as quickly as she can, walking back up and hiding behind a pillar.

She sneaks back inside the school to exit on the other side again, walking past the Middle school, making a long walk through the yard to get back at the front of the school but then the other side, she's just about to exit the gates as a black limousine stops and the door opens, somebody pushes her against her back causing her to fall forward until she's caught by strong arms and dragged into the car.

Looking back, it were the twins. And inside the limousine was the rest of the Host Club.

'Don't worry, we've already made your grandparents and staff aware of your situation' Says Kyoya calmly as she wants to shout at them for being thoughtless and pretty annoying since she was hoping to get that hot bath! A little ALONE time! But if there's one thing the Host Club –Tamaki- has never heard about, it's the languish for some ALONE time.

'Fine… just tell me where we're going' she sighs, knowing to better let everything just float by than to swim against a stream called TAMAKI.

'A water theme park' Answer the twins.

'A what?' Ask Haruhi and Gin in chorus, eyeing each other nervously.

'You'll see' smirks Kyoya. A smirk that makes both of the girls anything but reassured.

XxX

Half an hour after they've arrived at this huge building, with the inside looking like a tropical paradise, Gin is playing in the water with Honey and Mori, throwing the ball over to them and catching it, until Honey throws the ball a bit too hard into her face and she falls backwards into the water laughing when she comes above again.

She's wearing a purple bikini with little silver buckles on her left hip and between her breasts.

She must admit it's pretty cool here, the only country she had been as warm as this one was Greece, but that had been years ago, and there was no jungle there, only olive trees.

Haruhi comes out of the changing rooms and Gin decides to swim a little bit by herself. Her peaceful floating in the water has been interrupted by a loud noise, and Renge appearing. _How'd she do that?_

Gin swims back to where everybody but the seniors are standing, she can hear the twins ask Tamaki about Renge's outfit and Haruhi, who for some strange reason is wearing a yellow hoodie and boy shorts.

'Because it's cosplay, I guess' Answers Tamaki. The twins probably asked him why he let Renge walk around in a black bikini without turning red but forced Haruhi into that monstrosity of a yellow pull-over.

'But boss, What about Gin?' they chorus, eying her as she gets out of the water and runs a hand through her hair.

'What about me?' She asks with a frown, wondering what she had to do with Haruhi and Renge.

'Well… she's your auntie, so she's old enough to wear whatever she wants' Tamaki states, causing Gin to sweat drop 'I'm not your sister' she sighs, but her comment is anything but heard by the three boys.

'That's no excuse'.

Gin scratches her throat, walking over to them 'And even if you did tell me what I should and shouldn't wear, I wouldn't listen to you guys anyway' Gin smirks as the three of them sweat drop, knowing what she says is anything but a lie.

'Listen up boys!' interrupts Renge their conversation 'You obviously need help to understand Haninozuka's hidden motives. Look!' She points at Honey again who jumps into the pool shouting "Takashi!" and then swimming along with the stream of the special stream pool.

'What's so wrong about that? With exception of him being a senior and almost eighteen while carrying a bunny around everywhere he goes-' Gin looks at the cute little blonde.

'What are you talking about?' asks Tamaki, also not understanding whatever Renge means, now that's not all that hard, because Renge is a pretty crazy girl. Every time Renge spoke to her about something Gin could barely keep herself from giving the girl an appointment with the dentist.

'Think about what he said to you earlier' Answers Renge. The five standing there thinking back at everything Honey-senpai said a moment ago.

"_Just looks cuter this way, you know!"._

Gin raises an eyebrow 'So? He's all in for cute anyway, I don't get it, what about Honey-senpai having "hidden motives"?'.

'He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think' Points Renge out.

'I agree' Agrees Kyoya, they all look at the black haired boy standing there with his black note book, Gin can't really tell how long he's been standing there, it's normal for Kyoya to appear out of thin air 'Try putting the word "I" at the beginning of that sentence'.

'I just look cuter this way, you know…' Says Gin out loud, and then it hits her. 'He planned that?' Everyone choruses, with exception of Kyoya and Renge naturally.

'That's Haninozuka for you. In the last episode he felt threatened by another Loli-boy, so he's taking steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarted than I thought' Renge disappears again underneath the ground. Why'd she come here, if she's not staying anyway?

'So… Honey-senpai felt actually threatened by Shiro?' asks Gin 'But I thought Shiro was the Naughty boy type, that's like the opposite of Honey-senpai. Isn't he being a little bit over dramatic like Tamaki?'.

'What about me?' Pouts Tamaki, sitting underneath palm tree being depressed.

'You know what I mean Tamaki. You're just as over-dramatic as… Renge!'.

'Don't let Renge hear you say that' Chuckles Haruhi softly in her ear.

'Whatever, I'm going to lay down and do nothing for today, what I planned for this afternoon in the first place' Gin sighs and walks over to the sunbeds 'And whoever disturbs me is waiting for something horrible to happen when you're sound asleep in your bed tonight…' She grins and lies down on the sunbed near a table so she can set her drink down there.

The twins, Tamaki and Haruhi all shudder at the thought of Gin standing behind the curtain or lying under their bed at night, a cooks knife in her hand and a demonic grin on her face. Her red eyes lighting up in the darkness.

It's only half an hour later when the twins bug -her telling her to marry them-, she's so angry by them waking her from her slumber, she grabs a water pistol from Kyoya's table and shot them against the head 'Ha! Head shot!' She grins and stands up. Tamaki now for some reason interfering. 'Daddy won't allow Auntie and my little Haruhi to marry you scum!' Shouts the host Club king, also taking a water pistol 'Daddy says… NO!'.

'I'm NOT your sister!' Shouts Gin loudly, but agrees silently to be on his team 'Besides, I want to go on my honeymoon to Venice'.

'We could go there too!' Says Hikaru cocky.

'There's no way I'll be going with you guys, though'.

'Why not Gin? Aren't we your type?' They ask, appearing next to her.

'Sorry guys, you're right. You're not my type' she shakes her head and jumps backwards to have the twins miss her by an inch with water.

'So she has a type!' they grin, eyeing each other.

'Yes, I do. And it must be someone who acts more like an adult, and not a five year old. Meaning you guys are for sure not going to see me wearing anything less than this' She grins smugly at them.

'But Gin!' They complain 'That leaves only Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai! They're no fun!'.

Gin holds up her hand to shut them up 'And it must be someone funny, which makes Kyoya a no-no. And also… he must be not too tall, because I'm not all that tall either, meaning all you hosts are not my type'.

'What does length have to do with anything?' The twins shoot at her but she turns and hides behind a bush 'A lot!' She answers, jumping back up and almost hitting the twins in the face before running away 'You know, the perfect height for me is someone taller than me, but not tall enough to make my neck hurt when I look up at his face, you know. But I DO have to be able to wear heels, otherwise it's no fun'.

'So… someone like me?' Asks Tamaki all happy and joyful.

'And here I thought you named me your sister, I don't think incest is very appreciated in this world anymore' She answers with a grin and runs over to hide behind a certain glasses wearing boy.

Tamaki pouts but quickly gets over it by jumping sideways and trying to hit the twins 'That's cheating!' He shouts when they hide behind some big Hawaiians masks. He lands on the ground, steps on a banana peel and slides over the ground flying through the air and hitting a big totem with his head.

'Ouch, that must've hurt' Gin makes a face but her eyes open wide when the eyes of the totem lit up and a weird sound is made 'That doesn't sound very good… Kyoya… do you know what Tamaki hit with his hard head?' She looks at the black haired male next to her.

'Maybe it's…' before he can answer, a glass falls on the ground form the ground shaking and there's a weird rumbling sound.

'What the hell…?' Gin makes a face and then screams when a huge water wave crashes down 'Honey-senpai! Look out!' She runs towards the water but Kyoya has grabbed her wrists and pulled her back into his chest as Honey is washed away by the wave that crashed down in the swimming pool.

'Oh my god… Honey-senpai is just washed away by an… indoor tsunami' Gin breathes, looking up at Kyoya 'I bet Tamaki caused that wave to happen'.

'Gentlemen! And Auntie' Says Tamaki in a heroic way 'We're going after Honey-senpai! That pool looks like the quickest way! George!'.

They all run after Tamaki, that is until Gin almost trips over a big green thing 'Crocodiles!' She screams and runs back, the other also cry out 'Alligators'.

'I think their real genus is an alligator' Says Kyoya to Gin when Gin jumps onto his back, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and shoulders, she's eying the alligators all around the while her heart is beating so quick she feels like she's going to puke any time 'What's the difference?' she asks Kyoya.

'Well, alligators have a U-shaped beak, crocodiles a more V-shaped one. Plus, alligators are stronger and heavier than crocodiles, but also a lot slower, which makes them less dangerous, and when-'.

'Alright I get it! There _is_ a difference… but still. They all have teeth, are brownish green and _pretty_ dangerous! I don't like creatures that can rip my leg of any time they're hungry! That's like Honey-senpai without cake for a day…' She whispers the last part fearfully 'And that creeps me out'.

'Aren't you a bit exaggerating?' asks the black haired boy with a small smirk, Gin's holding him tighter and climbs a little more up, her legs around his arms and waist while her head is practically in his neck.

'No! I'm _not_ exaggerating! I just want to _keep_ my legs and _not_ have plastic limbs for the rest of my life!'.

Kyoya just sighs, knowing he's not going to win this battle even is he tried. She's too stubborn.

XxX

It's only a few minutes later when they're walking through the jungle. Gin is all behind because she forgot to take some slippers or shoes with her, meaning every branch she steps on hurts her feet. And Kyoya won't let her on his back anymore.

She growls as she pushes aside the bushes while growling: 'Stupid jungle, that's why I'm not born in Africa or… South America. I mean, marching through a jungle without shoes... is like walking on needles' she complains 'Why didn't I stay with the alligators? I'm lost!' She looks around, the Host Club is nowhere to be found. They left her, all alone in this creepy place.

She looks aside at a bird 'You'll keep me company right?' The bird flies away and she sighs deeply 'Everybody leaves me alone… this can't get worse'.

That's when it starts raining 'O the irony!' She shouts angrily, she doesn't care much though, it's warm, and she always liked the rain, the feeling of water made her calm and the warmth made her stay relaxed and comfortable. She looks at the grey sky and sighs 'It was raining on the day I left home too…' She still remembers herself walking underneath a black umbrella towards Schiphol, the airport near Amsterdam.

She sighs deeply again, she did that a lot lately, and feels soft tears slide down her cheeks as she thinks back to that time, she growls and hits a nearby tree with her bare fist 'Don't cry you weakling, they're not death, they're waiting for your return, they're still caring for you… they're still your friends…' She sighs 'They're not to cry over'.

She takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky as the last tears are washed away, the rain has soaked her through even though she's only wearing her bikini, she's certain her make-up and hair are ruined, what does it matter anyway? They actually left her in a _rain forest_! In JAPAN for god's sake! _Note to self: Don't forget, everything is possible with the Host Club._

She growls again and walks further, after a while it stops raining and she curses when she hits a stone with her toe 'Stupid rainforest! Stupid Host Club! Stupid stone!' She knows it's only going to hurt her more, but she kicks the stone again and grabs her toe in pain 'Arg! Fuck it!' She wipes her wet hair out of her face and trips over a branch, falling onto the ground 'Fuck! Fuck it! Fuck the world! Fuck that branch!'.

She sigh deeply and gets up 'Tamaki! Kyoya! You asses! Haruhi? Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?' She sighs 'You scum? Where are you guys?' he voice softens 'I want to go home… I need to do homework… and I need a shower, and I need something dry to wear…' She just pushes aside a bush and screams as she faces a man in a suit with a gun 'AAAH! A Psycho!' She turns to run away but is surrounded by more men in armor and with guns 'Miss Crow?' asks one.

'No, I'm not Miss Crow, I'm… Miss Smith' she lies.

'We're send to bring you back with us to our Master'.

'And who is this master?' she growls 'This is a private institution! I'm too young to be kidnapped! I don't know anything! Tell your boss that when I see the jerk… I'll kick him in the balls for acting like I'm some nice girl that comes along with big old psycho's-'.

'That'll be me' Says a familiar voice.

'Oh… you're their master Kyoya?' She feels her cheeks burn, he heard all that… she scratches the back of her head and laughs a little bit, sweat dropping because of herself 'Sorry' she mutters.

'Apology accepted. These men are from my family's private police force. They were send to find you and Honey-senpai. Because you were stupid enough to wander off alone' Kyoya eyes her appearance. Turning from embarrassed to angry.

'No way! I was all on the back because I stepped on a branch and bleed my foot out and you all just walked through like I wasn't even there! I feel very ignored by you guys'.

'You're all wet, didn't you seek shelter for the rain?' Kyoya asks as he's standing opposite from her, the police men are gone again to find Honey-senpai.

'Yeah well… I actually like the rain, so I didn't feel like seeking shelter' She mutters, her arms crossed and eyebrows frowned.

'Here' Sighs Kyoya and lays his shirt over her shoulders. She blinks and looks at him, looking quickly away to stop herself from blushing, the guy… looks good without a shirt, very good, like the devil mixed with an angel making the perfect bad ass, gorgeous, smart, beautiful… human. _Stop it!_

'Thanks…' She whispers and walks after him to where the others are apparently waiting, she breathes in the smell of Kyoya's shirt… so good.

'Does my shirt smell dirty?' asks Kyoya then.

'No! I mean… not at all! I mean… I actually like your cologne… what's it called? Maybe I give my friends back in the Netherlands the same as a gift when I return during summer vacation, maybe they'll finally get a girl to like them…' She smiles lightly.

'If that's the case, I'm not going to tell you'.

'Jerk…' She mutters and then smiles, running up next to him, his steps are much bigger than hers, but she's used to that, her best friend walks three times as fast as any normal human, so she's used to run/walking with people.

After they've found the others, Honey-senpai is with them, save and sound, they return back to the dressing rooms. When Gin was back in the car with the others, she looked at Honey-senpai fall asleep, his head on her shot, Mori next to him with that small smile of relieve. Kyoya was on her other side and the twins with Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting opposite of her. The twins had fallen asleep -on each other- and Tamaki had been yawning since Haruhi fell asleep with her head against the window. The angle in the couch was where Gin sat, her head also against the window as on her right is Kyoya sitting and Honey is actually really lying on the other, but he managed to make from her shot his personal pillow. She didn't mind though.

She leans with her head against the window and looks outside. It's starting to turn dark and the driver informed them of the traffic that's quite busy around this hour. Which mean it'll last at least another hour before they get back home.

Gin puts in her earphones and listens to some music, when a soft tune fills her ears, it doesn't take long until she falls asleep. Remembering the day she was coming back from summer vacation on the train, with Rick's little head using her shot as a pillow, blonde hair, petit body. She feels a tear slid down her cheek when she falls asleep, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her from the corner of their eyes.

XxX

She wakes from a gentle nudge on her arm, she hears fearful whispering and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a few times to see Tamaki and the twins look at her fearfully from the other side of the limo, with Haruhi looking amused at the fear of the three for her female friend.

Honey's gone, so is Mori. They must've been dropped off first. She blinks again and then feels exhaustion and stiffness wash over her. She groans and sends the three an evil glare before falling asleep again, only half aware of the arms moving under her and lifting her up gently.

She does remember falling asleep with the smell of Kyoya's cologne filling her nose. She smiled lightly at the warmth and the softness of the person. So comfortable…

XxX

The next day at school, and Gin was done with the whole school thing, like always. She just looks out of the window feeling the need of some laughing like she used to do at her old school. In Japan all the tables are separated, meaning you can't shove your notebook to your neighbor or whisper something in his/her ear. It's all so boring here.

She sighs and draws some curls and circles in her book. It turn out to become a drawing of the Host Club members, Tamaki, the twins, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi and Kyoya.

She looks at her watch and then at the clock on the wall. Twelve seconds… eleven-ten… She looks from the teacher, to the board, to Tamaki, to Kyoya… four-three… she looks at the clock again and ticks with her pen on the table… two-one-zero… _Ding Dong Ding_…

She packs her stuff and walks over to Kyoya 'So, you're ready to work on our Art project, or are you going to do all the work yourself as always? At least that's what I heard from the other students'.

'If you're good at painting, you could help'.

'Right… what about me getting something refreshing for the time you're painting and buying the list for around the painting to help?' she offers.

'So you're not good at painting'.

'Well… I can do it, but I'm more of the drawing, you can erase the wrong lines. I'm not really the one for painting. But, I can help you morally'. What an optimism.

Kyoya sighs 'I'll call you about it tonight. Maybe you can help me with the painting after all'.

'How will I be able to do that if I can't really paint?' She quirks an eyebrow questionably.

'Just be patient now, Gerrylin' Kyoya says while shoving his books in his bag, knowing it makes her angry when he uses her full name. She just finds it such a stupid name! How could het parents have ever find it beautiful enough to call their child that way? She knew of people calling their children after comic book heroes, superstars, hell even cities and Internet sites.

'Don't use that name, Ootori. If you want to remain breathing by yourself' She looks at him blankly.

'Whatever you want, Miss Crow'.

'Mr. Ootori' She wiggles her eyebrows with a small smirk forming on her lips, showing him if he's going to play it that way, she's glad to joint he game.

XxX

The next day, she and Kyoya are walking through the backyard of Kyoya's home. She looks at the view from different sides in the backyard and Kyoya walks patiently after her. She stops by a big old oak tree with the greenest leaves. The sun shining through the leaves and the green grass below bowing in the wind. She looks at the view of the forest and grassy landscape behind it, the city view is on the other side of the house.

'Perfect' She decides and nods, sitting down with crossed arms 'I think you should paint this. If it's not too hard for you'.

'Of course not' He snaps his fingers and two butlers with all kinds of painting stuff like an easel approach them, Kyoya set it all up and starts searching for pencils or whatever. Gin looks at him first drawing the shades of the landscape with a confident move of his arm, it's gentle and confident at the same time, like he _knows_ he's going to make it look like a master piece. But this is Kyoya, he's capable of doing anything. He proved that to her a lot of times before.

She lays on her back on the ground and looks at the birds flying through the blue sky. It all looks so peaceful and beautiful. A Saturday afternoon, at the Ootori mansion. Nobody but Kyoya drawing peacefully next to her, the soft spring breeze floating through her hair and the sun warming her skin.

She's wearing a silver grey top with a small amount of side and light blue skinny jeans with faded parts, a small silver necklace with the guitar charm around her neck, dark grey knee high boots with heels finishing it all off.

She didn't want to fall asleep, but it happened, to wake again when the sun was starting to set. When she wakes she finds herself staring at blue and silver colors, she shrieks as she sees something like a bug and shot up, a butterfly flying away from her face, she looks shocked at the big blue wings with black contour flying away and feels with her hand on her forehead where it had been sitting upon.

'Kyoya?' she looks aside to see him sitting on the ground, his notebook in his hands and the painting stuff gone 'How long have I been asleep?'.

'For a few hours actually. I was done with the sketch when you appeared to have fallen asleep, I've been sitting here for three hours doing the club's data. You know, you snore slightly when you're asleep'.

'Like you're a soundless sleeper'.

'The butterfly had been there for a while, if you were wondering. You looked rather peaceful and cute when you were asleep, it's a shame you woke so soon…' he smirks, she grins in reply and throws herself at him, hitting him against the shoulder and tumbling him over while lying on his chest, she pulls his note book from his hands and hits him on the head with it softly a laugh escaping her throat at his shocked face before stopping and looking at him accusingly 'You're not nice at all'.

He smirks at the playful smile around her lips as he's lying beneath her 'I wasn't trying to be nice'.

She chuckles softly and then starts laughing warmly 'You really are something Kyoya. I've got not words for it' the laugh fades and she gets off of him 'I'm actually jalouse of you'.

'I wouldn't be jalouse of me' he says when she sits down beside him.

'Why not? You're smart, you're healthy, you're handsome, you're rich, you're good with the ladies, you're good at sports and do everything exceptionally well. I bet you can even play an instrument perfectly within one week if I dared you to, and you still are so good to other people while you're trying to make it look like you're all selfish and the bad guy. You're just as confusing as me'.

'Confusing as you?' he sits up, looking at the girl watching the sun set, her hair waving a little in the warm breeze and her eyes looking even more blue in this fall of the light. Kyoya's dressed in blue jeans, a light green blouse and white sneakers. He pushes his glasses up his nose.

'I'm not good at anything but eating, baking and sleeping. And I'm not really a star in baking, leave alone when I have no recipe book. I hate sports, I'm not all that creative, I don't like school and rather not do anything for it, I can't play an instrument even if I tried and sing like a cat that has fallen from thirty high, I've no interest in fashion or have any passion at all. I'm not very likeable as a person to people who don't know me… I'm hard to figure out and often let my temper get the best of me' she pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees while hugging her legs. There's something sad painting her face.

'I'm not very likable as a person either' he says.

'Shut up, you _are_! Your only flaw is the fact you like to make money out of everything. Plus your humor, that's nuts too. But besides that you're good at everything. In the end you've got every luck of the world. Come to think of it, are you draining your luck form me or something?' she turns her head to him and he stares at her face, then starts laughing 'That's highly doubtable'.

Gin smirks 'You sound actually human when you laugh. Though it's a terrifying evil laugh with only a little hint of kindness. It's warm though…' she whispers softly and looks back at the sundown 'But terrifying none the less'.

'I'm glad' he answers her when he has stopped laughing, looking softer at her than he had done in years, for once she's able to read him, he let his walls and masks down, he looks relaxed, amused and actually at peace, almost… happy.

'I like that look'.

'What look?' he quirks an eyebrow.

'You look happy. And I don't know whether that is because I just gave you a huge compliment, the biggest I've ever given anyone, or it's because you're actually happy with your life. But I like it'.

'It's neither of them' he answers truthfully.

She tilts her head and then smirks mischievously 'You're not falling for me are you?' She leans closer to him and he smirks, pushing her away almost gently, causing her to fall on her back again, she laughs. That beautiful, adorable, warm laugh.

'You remind me of Tamaki at times. You two are the only ones I'll never be able to figure out'.

'Oooh' She grins 'I'm going to remember that one! _Kyoya can't figure me ou-out'_.

'Now, if you ever think of blackmailing me, I'll be able to-'.

'I know what you're able to do, Kyoya. Don't worry, I may not look like it, but I'm very good at keeping secrets. And your secret is that you actually like me, very much' She grins and looks up at the sky with a deep sigh and a smile 'It's going to be a beautiful year, don't you agree?'.

'Another Tamaki act…'.

She groans 'Don't compare me to that bozo'.

'Bozo?' Kyoya looks at her from aside, letting his eyes glide from her feet up to her head, adjusting his glasses at her chest part.

'Yeah. Bozo' She chuckles and pushes him playfully against the shoulder before standing up and stretching out 'So, what's for dinner?'.

'I never invited you to stay here for dinner' Kyoya states blankly, while slowly standing up too.

'Too bad. Because I'm too lazy to call my driver to pick me up. And I'm hungry'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Don't forget to review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"**Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told?".**

When Gin opens her eyes a little, her head cloudy and sleepy, she looks at the clouds beneath her, she feels her eyes grow heavy again of exhaustion. It must be very early in the morning since the sun is just coming up, coloring the clouds pink, purple and orange. She looks around the plane, most of the hosts are sound asleep, excluding Kyoya of course, who seems in no need of sleep. She looks at the clock thirty-five past six, ah, that's why Kyoya isn't asleep. They would arrive in Okinawa at dawn, but they've only been on the plane for five minutes. The plane is a private jet from the Ootori group, the car that brought them to the airport was from the Suoh's. Honey had fallen asleep right after he and Mori entered the car, and Mori had lifted him into the plane at the airport. Kyoya hadn't said much, he only looked like he could kill anyone bothering him at that moment.

Tamaki was all excited at first but had soon fallen asleep because of the lack of sleep.

Haruhi also had fallen asleep rather quickly. And the twins had fallen asleep on each other. Gin had always has trouble falling asleep for a long time again after she had been woken up, she takes her earphones and puts on some soft music to make her drowsy again.. She looks at the plane, a dark blue carpet, white walls and big comfortable black chairs, in a normal plane pone chair would take three seats or something, well, it is a private jet after all.

Gin smiles, the toilet probably is even bigger than that of normal planes. She looks at Tamaki sitting next to Kyoya on the other side of the table, opposite of Haruhi who's next to her.

There's one group of three chairs, one group of four, and three of two. She had settled herself in the one of four with Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya, Honey and Mori in the three and the twins in one of the pairs of two, leaving two pair of two alone. Kyoya is seated opposite of her, his glasses on his nose and his eyes closed, they would open sometimes to look like someone hating the world, he looks rather angelic when he had his eyes closed though.

She smiles as "Soul mate" of Natasha Bedingfield starts playing. She looks at Kyoya and feels her heart speed quicken a little bit. Maybe he isn't as scary and demonic as she thought. Maybe, just maybe, he's just as nice as Tamaki but doesn't show it as much. He's so unlike the other boys she met before, he's not afraid of her big talk, he knows she wouldn't hurt her friends as much as she tries to get them to think. She had never actually hit anyone with full strength, or broken an arm, the best she did was kicking them against the shin or bump them on the head with her fist.

She pulls up her legs and looks outside, is there someone besides Kyoya… who would ever understand her? Even Kyoya won't be able to break down her walls, not now, maybe never. Would there be someone who could? Nobody except the members of the host club have ever seen through her fake smile alone, make her feel like she's really part of something, like there's no fake friendship, trust.

She feels tears slip down her cheeks and quickly wipes them away looking outside at the clouds. What if there isn't anyone like that? What is she's waiting for something, or rather someone who doesn't exist? She had felt how much it hurt to know you're not good enough for someone, to feel like it's something you would never deserve, to feel something for someone who'll never return the feelings. She knows how much is pains to lose something like hope. She lost it a few years ago. She had never felt the lips of a boy on hers, nobody dared to come close to her, they were afraid she's the Mother Demon or something.

She hadn't felt like anyone besides her family ever loved her. It had always seemed fake, like the world was just a long dark dream. Nobody ever understood she isn't as tough and strong as they think, she feels bad when someone tells her she's ugly or fat. She had been deeply hurt when somebody told James she loved him and he never said a thing, looking away from her when she was around, or walk away when she came. She cried herself to sleep so many times because she was so alone. She never liked hugs, it made her feel weak, but that doesn't mean she never needs a hug, everyone once needs a hug. Nobody ever understood she does feel pain why somebody actually kicks her, or saw she _can_ be desperate or scared.

She too, could be scared. She had been scared all her life. Scared to end up alone. Scared to be rejected. Scared to be hurt like that again. Scared someone else she loves might get hurt. Scared to fail her family and herself. Scared to be hurt by a boy, to be made fun of.

She lays her head against the window and takes a deep shaky breath. She was shocked when people said they had never seen her cry or could ever imagine it. She cried many times, alone, in her room, or underneath the shower. Without a sound. Without anyone at home.

And then, the last persons who cared -her family- were suddenly gone, taken away from her. She felt so alone, people looked at her with pity, people didn't know how to react when she was down or silently crying. She never wanted pity, she never wanted people to hug her to dead, or people who ask her if she needs something. She doesn't need flowers in the house. She doesn't need postcards or help around the house. The only thing she needed was love.

And not friendly love, she could make friends all she want but it wouldn't be satisfying. No, she needed real love, the love of someone who would give his life for her, hug her when she needs to be hugged. Make her laugh when she's down. Give her hope when she wants to give up. Cheer her on, on everything she wants and does. Makes her comfortable when she's uncomfortable. Makes her able to take her walls down and feel still strong and protected.

'Gin-Chan?' asks a small voice, she looks shocked at Honey standing next to Haruhi 'You're crying. Are you hurt?' He rubs in his eye with his fist like a little boy, Usa-Chan in his other hand.

'I'm fine. I'm just… happy' She smiles 'That you're alright. Like everyone else. And happy' She smiles as she pads him on the head with a real but soft smile, she chuckles weakly.

She had wanted to end her life several times. But couldn't do it. She felt responsible, she needed to go on for her parents, her brother, and her friends. She needed to save them from harm, keep them from feeling alone. Keep them from losing hope and helping them find their way. She felt like she had to protect them when someone was bullying them, because they're not strong enough to kick some ass. It's a selfless reason. While people always say she's selfish because she doesn't think of others. She felt hurt by that. But she couldn't end her own life. Maybe they are right, maybe she is selfish for thinking she's important enough to say she needs to protect them.

Still, she doesn't know if she's too weak to end it, or because she's strong enough to do it. But it scared her in some way.

She looks at a smiling Honey who goes back to sleep after he returned from the toilet.

'Night, Gin-Chan'.

'Sweet dreams, Honey-senpai' She answers and leans back in the chair, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, one single tear sliding down her cheek before she falls asleep. Unaware of the extra pair of eyes watching her fall into a deep lonely sleep.

XxX

As Gin is lying in a chair, the sun is heating up her body like pizza in the oven. She sighs in comfort as the warm sun makes her all sleepy and comfortable. The sound of Kyoya's fingers hitting the keys on his keyboard next to her. He's sitting underneath a parasol at a table, stupid him, why not lay down in the sun now you can?

'Kyoya, why don't you take a break once in a while?'.

'Because I have work to do'.

'You're sometimes very boring, you know?' she opens her one eye to look at him.

'And why may that be?'.

'You never seem to have fun, with exception of the times you're threatening someone or if someone is losing an argument with you. It's like you're a sadistic demon like the twins said, you only laugh because of others, and I've never seen you laugh like the time in your back yard. It was a shocker though. But I think you should laugh more, have a little bit of fun once in a while. Economics and business isn't the world you know'.

'Actually it is. Without economics the world would slowly crumble apart and people would lose money, which means people will lose homes-'.

Gin groans, which makes him stop 'Yes' she rolls her eyes with a sigh 'But you have enough money to buy their houses back so there's nothing to worry about. And I think the world won't explode if you lay your computer down for a day. Why do all the boring stuff if you can have fun?'.

'It's interesting how your mind works even though you do pretty good at school' he looks over the screen at her 'Maybe I find Economics fun'.

'No way. Economics is boring' she puts her shades on her face with a quick move, laying back again.

'You only say that because you're not good at the subject'.

'Yes, there's that, and the fact it's just boring. I mean, when you look at the sea, don't you want swim? Or if you look at the sand, don't you want walk in it?'.

'Why would I do something useless as that?'.

'It's not useless. If you're having fun, it's also a good therapy for your mental health. Plus, you may say you're never ill or sick. But that head of yours needs a rest now and then or you'll die when you turn twenty. Come one Kyoya, have some fun' She stands up and lays her hands on her hips 'Now you've got two choices, or you're going to come with me on a walk along the beach side while Tamaki is doing…' she looks at the blonde complimenting the guests and falls silent '…whatever he's doing. Or you stay here and hear all the sickening talk while typing away on that monster'.

'I choose for the second choice'.

'Aw, you're no fun' She pouts but then her face gets a mischievous grin 'I think we should give your laptop a name'.

'Why?' Kyoya raises his eyebrow and looks from over the screen at the blonde girl. What do you think of Marvin? No Harry, no that's too much of a wizard… Uhm… maybe Bob, yeah, I think Bob's a good name'.

'Bob?' Kyoya looks at her amused, with some sort of smile on his face.

'Look!' she points at his face with fake awe 'You're having fun! Oh no, the world is going to explode! Hide everyone!' She grins and leans over the table towards him 'I can see the little smirk on your face Mr. Boring. Feels good, doesn't it?' she taunts.

'You're weird'.

'Yeah, nothing new there. Come on Kyoya, turn Bob off for a few minutes and walk with me. We don't have to talk but it'll do you some good, maybe the fresh sea air will make thick head less dusty. It'll prevent you from turning crazy by the way' she smirks 'Which you'll do one day anyway, but that's not the point right now. Come on, Ky-o-ya' She taunts with an annoying tune in her voice.

Kyoya sighs deeply, sinking a little deeper into his chair to hide his face form her with the laptop screen 'Gin. I'm busy right now'.

'Don't be such a Mr. Dusty pants. Come on… I bet people find it a real change when you suddenly do something fun, it's good for your heart too! Keeps it beating you know' she slams with her fist on the place of her heart with a big smile, but as soon as the fist hits her chest she winces a little bit.

The black haired boy sighs deeply, pushing his glasses up his nose and sitting up straight in his chair 'When are you going to give up?'.

'Never, I'm not known for giving up'.

'I guess I know why now. But I'm not the one of giving in either. So get lost'.

Gin makes a pouting face and sighs deeply 'Fine, I'll go alone, what a gentle man you are… not' She starts walking away, Kyoya's eyes following her for a few steps.

XxX

When she returns only half an hour later. She walks into the water as Haruhi and Honey are searching for crabs and all those kind of sea beasts on the beach.

'You're back' States Kyoya amused form closely.

She floats on her back 'Yeah, I was just walking when I was attacked by all kind of crabs and such, I couldn't take one step without stepping on a crab and getting my toe cut… Where did they come from anyway?' she raises her eyebrow.

'My family's private police force wants to make it up to Honey-senpai, for the incident at the water park. So they brought over some of these crabs to make him entertained'.

'Hey, Gin-senpai' The twins walk into the water and take both one arm.

'What do you trouble makers want now?' she looks at them with a frown.

'Are you scared of anything?'.

'No'.

'Really?'.

'No'.

'Are you afraid of ghosts?'.

'No'.

'Maybe you're afraid of small rooms?'.

'No. I'm not claustrophobic' Gin looks at them not so amused, rather annoyed.

'Here Gin!' Tamaki runs into the water ever so gracefully, lays a bug on her shoulder and she looks at it, than let go of the twins their hands and stands up, the bug itself isn't so creepy, she would've been scared if they laid a spider on her shoulder, but a caterpillar? The only thing she was afraid of was squashing it and getting her hands dirty. So she just sweeps it off her shoulder, the bug landing in the sea without her really caring. 'You know what Tamaki… you people are really not that creative. I would expect more of it'.

'Gin, you're no fun' The three chorus and Gin walks back onto the beach sitting down on a chair next to Kyoya, in the shadow, her pair of black shades back on her nose 'Just tell me when you've found something interesting for me to be afraid off' she smiles and leans back, taking a book and her IPod from her bag, which Kyoya guarded when she was gone.

It's not long after that, when Mori comes walking to her with a sharp harpoon, holding the point right underneath her chin, she looks at the harpoon and then at Mori 'Uhm, Mori-senpai, that's an harpoon, they catch wales with it and such… you know. Not one of the most legal things to wander around with' she moves the harpoon point with her finger away from her neck and looks at him as he sweat drops. Not long afterwards the sun begins to set. Gin lays her book and IPod down tiredly, walking over to Haruhi who's searching for some more side dishes.

'Hey Haruhi, are you enjoying Okinawa?'.

'Yes I am!' Answers the girl happily 'It's great, the beach, the ocean, and the craziness of the host club' She chuckles 'You know what I mean?'.

'Exactly' Gin walks over 'I only wished Kyoya would enjoy these things too. He's always typing away on Bob and never turns him off. I mean, doesn't he ever have fun?'.

'Who's Bob?'.

'I named his laptop Bob. Don't you think it's funny? I see that thing more than Kyoya because he's always hiding behind it. So I figured it should have a name too'.

'Well, I guess it does have enough reason' Chuckles the brunette.

Gin looks at her ducking to get another crab for in her small red bucket 'Hey, shall I help you with that? After all that lying around I sure have gotten stiff' Gin rubs her neck with small laughter.

'Yeah sure, get everything you like' Haruhi walks over the stones as they search in the sunset for more crabs and such.

'You care for Kyoya-senpai, don't you?'.

'Well, he's better to be around with than the twins or Tamaki. He's not so loud and annoying and doesn't ask for hugs like Honey-senpai. And well… he's more talkative than Mori-senpai. He's like me only a male and a instead of an hot head he's a… well… He's a person who's keeping his heart in an ice box, but inside is beating a warm heart like yours and mine. And I'm going to help Tamaki melt that box because he's going to catch a cold if he doesn't have it melted any time soon' she chuckles a little at her own explanation of how Kyoya works.

Haruhi stands up straight and looks at the blonde girl picking up a crab and looking at it closely to see if it's dead or alive. Than shrieking when it comes to life again and letting it fall on the ground, stepping backwards and tripping over a stone. She falls into the water and starts laughing cause of her own clumsiness.

Haruhi smiles 'I think you're going to succeed. We've noticed Kyoya get a lot more talkative and more at ease when you're around. He's much nicer to you. I guess you're already starting to melt his ice box'.

'Really? So it's working?' Gin looks at Haruhi with a determined look on her face 'I'm going to do my best and make him melt. I mean, who better than a fiery person to melt an icy person?'.

'You're right. You're like opposite demons. Kyoya's an cool headed smart demon making plans, and you're the hot headed strong demon to kick everybody's asses. You're both evil and strong willed people, only in different grades'.

'I hope that's a compliment' Gin raises her eyebrow at Haruhi.

'Look up here Haruhi, Gin!' shouts a new female voice from above them.

Girl 2: 'What's up?'.

Girls 3: 'The breeze up here feels great!'.

Guests. Gin looks up like Haruhi to see the three girls smile to each other in the sunset.

'Be careful! It's dangerous up there!' Warns the brunette.

'Yeah, those rocks may lay loose' Agrees Gin, hoping for them to just come down and stay with the other dumb sheep- uhm… guests.

Haruhi bows for another crab when screaming is heard, Gin looks up to see two men on the rock. The two girls jump up and start running up the rock, when they arrive Haruhi quickly throws all the sea fruits at one man standing with his back to them. He cries out in pain when the sea urchins got his back and turns furiously.

'Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You'd better just leave them alone' asks Haruhi pissed, bucket still in her hands.

'Yeah! They're out of your league!' Sniggers Gin, seeing the guy's pained face and finding it rather amusing. It's his own damn fault. Harassing girls on a private beach, how stupid can you get?

'Haruhi! Gin-senpai' Says the girl in delight.

'You little punks!' Shouts the man angry and launches his fist towards Haruhi's face.

'Get behind me Haruhi…' warns Gin and steps forward to block the fist and kick him against the shin 'You better leave!'.

'Hey! That chick's got some nerve!' Says the other one, losing grip on the two girls that run behind Haruhi and Gin.

'You bet I have! Girls, get Tamaki!' Gin smashes with her fists against the second man's chest and he backs off in surprise of the strength the cute big mouthed blonde has. She steps away from Haruhi -finding the first guy un-harmful- but a third guy shows up and grabs her neck, she gasps air and screams softly though it's chocked, Haruhi takes a step but is stopped by the first guy.

'Let's have some fun with this blonde. You don't find blonde chicks in Okinawa very often. You must me an American chick. I heard they can be very pushy' smirks the third man.

'I'm not an American! Get your hands off of me!' She shouts and buries her knee in his softer parts. He falls on the ground, crying out in pain and cursing. The other man also grabs her neck from behind. He pushes her onto the ground and sits down on her back, she grabs a rock with her hand and tries to hit him, she feels her lungs scream for air when he closes her tracheas and her head throbs painfully in her skull.

Everything moves in slow motion, she hears cursing. Haruhi's cries of her name, her heart beating and her thoughts are running so fast she doesn't know what to think anymore.

_Alone. All alone, dying while trying to save someone else. Slowly dying alone… the pain… the thoughts… Haruhi who's still in trouble…_ tears stream down her face as she starts to panic.

Her body grows stiff and turns limb. She screams with her last bit of air and throws the stone with her last strength, it lands into the guys face and she starts coughing violently when he let go of her neck, she turns on her side and looks at the blood dripping from the guy's face onto the ground, streaming down his temple, she feels the numbness disappearing and adrenaline kicking in. She had hit him in the eye with the stone she had.

Everything starts to fade back into a weird kind of reality, the energy –no adrenaline- taking over her body. She jumps up onto the guys body, hitting him with all her strength against the chest 'Idiot! You Scum! You pathetic ASS HOLE!' She feels her body tremble and hits the third man who wants to grab her from behind with her elbow against the shoulder, he falls onto the ground again, still in pain of her earlier movement with her knee. She hears shouting and two hands grab her shoulders roughly.

'Gin! You'll kill him! Stop it now! Get yourself together Gin!'.

She quickly turns her head. What Kyoya sees shocks him greatly. In her eyes is a mix of rage and an incredible strength. But the thing that shocks him is the other emotions: Fear, absolute fear and despair. She's absolutely terrified. Her pupils are small, blood dripping down her forehead over her nose and down over her pink lips. Tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping down on the guy's chest.

'Gin, get off of him' He says, still in a strict but more soft tone of voice, trying to get through to her.

Gin turns back to the guy, she looks at her hands and gets off slowly, she's trembling violently. She brings her hands to her face to wipe the tears away, making the blood splatters on her face even worse with the other bloody strikes. She's shocked when she looks at her hands and clenches her fists, she wants to say something, her mouth opens and closes again. Suddenly she turns and runs away, straight into the sea.

She desperately washes the blood from her body and the tears from her eyes. She suddenly starts to feel the adrenaline leave her body, she looks at her still bloody hands and takes a deep shaky breath before laying the palm of her hand against her forehead. Bloody sea water drops roll down her face.

'Gin, are you alright?' Asks Tamaki's voice from behind.

She opens her mouth to talk but closes it again. Her voice long gone. Somehow she pushes herself over the edge of separation to find back her voice 'I'm fine… just a little bit… tired'.

'What did that man do to you to make you that angry?' asks Hikaru out of nowhere, she turns quickly to look at the other hosts, her hand going to her throat without realizing it.

'He… tried to hurt Haruhi…' She answers softly, searching for an answer, did she do it because of Haruhi? Because of the girls? Was she angry because he tried to kill _her_? Why _did_ she do it?

Haruhi, who's in Tamaki's arms, looks at her a little weird, something between a frown and utter shock.

'You're lying' She states.

'What?' Gin looks at her, her eyes big and shocked, confused. She doesn't know it herself, and both Tamaki and Haruhi can see it since she's turned to face them.

'You were scared. Terrified' Haruhi looks at her while she tightens the shirt of Kyoya around her shoulders when Tamaki set her down and Kyoya took off his shirt to shield Haruhi from the cool summer evening breeze.

'No… I wasn't scared… I'm never scared!' She shouts angry and runs past Haruhi and Mori away. She ignores the shouts of Honey and the twins. She ignores the pain in her body and her lungs. She just runs into the mansion, through the long halls and to her room, locking herself up in it.

She walks into the bathroom and locks that door too. Stripping and sitting down in the shower turning the water on. She let the water fall and ignores the cold, than it turns more comfortable warm. She suddenly hears crying. Soft sobbing. And when she listens closely, she hears it's nobody but her own pathetic voice. She growls and pinches herself in her leg, the spot itself turning red then purple.

'I'm not afraid. I'm never scared… I'm not crying. I don't cry…' She let her hair fall down in front of her face. And waits. She waits long in the shower. She doesn't replay when somebody's knocking on her room door, calling out for food. She doesn't replay when later, Tamaki comes to call for her.

She looks at her hands, the red color dancing in front of her eyes while in reality they're clean again. She trembles and screams out loud when the water suddenly turns ice cold. She jumps out of the shower and hits her head against the sink. She curses as she looks from the ground and then to the shower, she grabs a warm bathrobe and quickly turns off the still running water.

'Finally. Can you come out now?' asks Tamaki's voice form the other side of the door, it's his serious voice.

'Coming. Just… give me a moment' she sighs and rubs her hair dry, she avoids looking into the mirror, her heart beating quick in her chest. Why does Tamaki sounds serious? He never sounds serious unless it is serious. What'd he think of her? Hospitalizing a man. She opens the door slowly and walks out while holding her breath and looking at the ground, before looking up with her hard and unmistakable mask of anger and irritation 'Why are you disturbing my peaceful thinking heaven?' she snaps.

'Because you were inside the shower for two whole hours. And you ran off all…' Tamaki sighs deeply 'But it looks like there's nothing wrong after all'.

'No, why would something be wrong? I was just a little bit shocked… I'm not used to me being this violent… I mean, sure I kick and punch people all the time, but I don't give them a broken nose or… whatever was wrong with what was left of him' she rolls her eyes, while deep on the inside her thoughts are racing quickly, his smashed up face, the blood.

'You regret your actions?' He walks over to the middle of the room as Gin moves towards the closet and throws some clothes on the king sized bed.

'Of course. But that man… he… he just got me off the edge, trying to rape those girls. I just felt… so angry, furious. I think I still need to learn how to control my anger at times. Maybe I should ask Kyoya to teach me. He's a master at it' she smiles lightly, trying to joke.

'You know. Gin. I've wanted to ask you a question ever since I met you, well… since I met the true demonic you'.

'Shoot'.

'Why are you always speaking your mind, why are you always making things worse for yourself? You never act like you care. You never apologize though you are sorry, which I think is rather more because of your pride than something else. Why are you saying it's nothing when you're hurt. Why aren't you calling for help if you know you need it? Why are you acting all tough and strong while you're actually none of those?'.

Gin has stopped in her acts, she feels her hands form into fists, she feels her heart beat so quickly and loud she's afraid he might hear it.

'Why Gin? Why are you making matters worse for yourself?'.

'Because…' She starts unsure 'Because I'm trying to…' She closes her eyes, searching for a straight mind, one thought that doesn't race like the train that smashed into the bus that killed her parents. She feels like she standing on the edge of a train station, near the rails, a train of thoughts racing past her and almost touching her nose.

'Answer me' He says now with a tight voice, not so nice and caring anymore, but actually stern 'Why is it you save others and destroy yourself?' his voice raising.

'Because I-' She stops, feeling scared and not wanting to face him. Suddenly he has grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall roughly 'WHY GIN? ANSWER ME!'.

She had never heard Tamaki yell, she had never seen this look of determination and some kind of anger is his eyes. She had never seen him on the edge like this. Leave alone this violent. Tamaki has always been the sweet, idiotic, funny, caring, goofball who everybody loves even though he can be so annoying at times. 'TELL ME NOW!'. The train races harder, her thoughts race harder, her mind is on the edge of turning mad, her body ready to collapse any minute. Tamaki keeps shouting at her while she's searching for the answer he wants. 'WHY?'.

'SHUT UP!' She screams and pushes against his shoulders to try and get him off of her, it's no use though 'Let me go!' she feels tears sting in her eyes and start falling down her cheeks. He doesn't move a muscle even though she's pinching, scratching and hitting him, she never knew he was this strong. She tries several times but in the end gives up, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks.

'It's because I don't have anything to fight for' she sobs 'I'm being the wall that keeps everyone I love save… I'm the strong one, I'm the smart one… I'm the one my parents and my brother were depending on. Where was I when they died in the train accident?' she looks at him with regret and anger. He stares back, not answering her question. 'I was at home! sleeping, because I didn't feel like coming with them! Damn… nobody understands the pressure. Nobody understands how pathetic I find myself. How much I hate myself and like to feel alone because that way nobody can hurt me and I can hurt nobody! Even my own family didn't understand me! how can I expect for anybody else to understands Tamaki? How can I expect anyone to understand the pain, the loneliness and the anger life has brought me? I can't!' she hugs herself with her own arms looking away from him 'I lost all hope in life, and I'm trying to keep others from losing their hope… keep them from everything I've been through' Tamaki has lost his grip in her and let her go, she just stands there.

'I like to punish myself for being this useless and un-succeeding. I'm just one of the millions of people in pain, I'm nothing new and nothing special. I'm just one of the thousand that doesn't know why they're even here, alive! But I know that even with the life left me… I can at least help others to not sink this deep. I punish myself for thinking as dark as I do, and somehow my own misery feels so good' she looks at him like she's turned crazy, wet cheeks, her eyes looking straight through him and a small smile playing around her lips 'It's the one thing I will never lose. It's life'.

'You're wrong' Tamaki states, looking back at her with softer expression, he wipes the tears off her cheeks and makes her look at him 'The way I see it… Misery and pain aren't life. They're just two of the many things that make life. You can't see yourself as the person who needs to fight for others, it's good to fight _with_ others, but never fight _for_ them, or they'll all become so used to you being the one fighting they'll never see how much effort it costs you and leave you alone on the battlefield' he sees her return to this room, her eyes only sad and a little lost.

'You feel the need to punish yourself when you don't succeed in taking care of others. But you shouldn't. Because some things in life you can't prevent. Your family has never been meant to last as long as you do, as hard as it may sound. There's a reason for everything that happens. You need to start depending on others more. And not let other depend only on you. Because that's a heavy weight on your shoulders, and no one can carry it all the way to the end of life. You're strong Gin, but one day you'll break. And when that day comes, I hope you take my advice and start doing some real selfish things. And believe again' he looks at her tears slowly stopping.

'Am I crazy? Am I one of those… gone crazy people?' her voice is trembling, on the edge of breaking again.

'You're not. You're anything but crazy. You think too much about life and it's reasons. You're too much of a thinker' he smiles gently at her 'You're just lost like many people, but… you've got friends here, and they'll do anything to find you again. And bring you back'.

He watches as a small smile appears on her lips, her hand lifting to wipe away her last tear 'You're an idiot Tamaki… a real foolish idiot… but I guess that's why we love you'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Alrighty people! Another eleven pages and 5.937 words or something XD. I think only this story is my longest yet! (Well, counting words only). Anyway, it's long not done! I'm going to finish the season and maybe even more I hope, BUT… (Yes there's that annoying but) Only if you'll review! Doesn't matter how many words (I prefer more than one though), doesn't matter how cheesy or stupid it is! A writer LOVES reviews!**_

_**I kind of made Gin look a little bit like a Crazy person in this chapter, just because I figured since Tamaki helped all the other hosts out with their own little problems Gin should have a flaw/trouble too.**_

_**Hope you liked it though! REVIEW (I'm truly **_**addicted**_** to reviews XD).**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"**Someone's bound to hear my cries'.**

After dinner, Gin lays down on her bed. She closes her eyes and when she opens them she shrieks, looking at the wall above her head, there's a big spider staring at her. She turns quickly with a shriek and falls off her bed. Dresses quickly into some blue faded shorts and a black tank top, she decides to go look for someone, if she goes to the twins, they'll make fun of her. Honey's probably afraid of spiders himself. Mori would be nice, he wouldn't say much and she always feels a little uncomfortable around him.

She opens the door a little and peeks around the door to look into the dark hallway 'Hello? Somebody there?' She looks around the hall and then at the room closest by. Kyoya's room. She feels her stomach turn, like it's telling her not to go in, _do not enter_ is almost written on the door as she hears thunder cracking far away. She lowers the doorknob and opens the door.

'Kyoya? Are you in here? I have a problem… there's this huge spider on my wall-' She turns on the lights to get to see him and her eyes open wide when she looks at a shocked Kyoya and Haruhi, lying on the bed. Haruhi pinned down by him, Kyoya without a shirt or glasses, his hair is damp and back relaxed.

'Oh my god' She feels her eyes turn bigger –like they're going to pop out of her head-, she feels her heart skip a beat in an painful and uncomfortable manner, like something breaks. She suddenly feels like puking her guts out, tears sting in her eyes and she steps back 'I'm… s-sorry… I'll go… looking for Mori… or Tamaki… or something' She steps back and when she has closed the door she starts running.

Running. Not back to the creepy spider. Not to the twins. Not to Honey or Mori. Not to Tamaki. But into the backyard. She runs over to the stones right down the stairs to the beach. She hits the wall next to her when her feet are on the last step and growls, wiping the tears off her face and then running back up the stairs, back into the mansion. It's stupid to run away like that, she had always ran away from those kind of things. Embarrassment was something she was trying to run away from, by ignoring it. But this… this was nothing for her to be embarrassed about, they should be.

She just runs around the corner when she bumps into someone, she's about to glare but when her eyes meet the grey ones of Kyoya she just blushes a deep red color and looks away 'I'm sorry… for earlier' she takes his hand which is outstretched for her and stands back up.

'Gin, what you saw wasn't what you think. I was just trying to teach her a lesson…'.

'Oh my god… I don't want to know your intensions' she waves with her hands 'You know, it's completely normal... in some way… but the fact Haruhi mostly dresses as a boy and I know the two of you are so-' She stops talking when Kyoya lays his hand on her mouth.

'Look, we weren't having sex'.

'You were half naked!' she states, pointing at him accusingly.

'Gin. There's no real explanation. But let's say I wanted to prove Tamaki's point to Haruhi earlier today'.

'By having _sex_ with her?' Gin raises an eyebrow, unconvinced.

'No, by pretending to be the bad guy. Like you said Gin, it's not a very good feeling to play the bad guy while you're actually doing right. I know what you meant'.

'I know you know. Because we're in the same boat, you pretend to be the bad guy all the time. And I'm not the only one who knows that. What I just don't understand… never could've imagined… is the scene…' She shudders 'You know, just… forget it alright? I won't say a word as you just tell me one thing…'.

'And that is?' Kyoya looks at her coldly.

'Do you like Haruhi? As a girl thing, I mean'.

'No'.

Gin smiles and sighs in relieve 'Phew, what a relieve…'.

'And why is that?'.

Gin feels her cheeks grow red again 'B-because it would be so wrong… I know you guys and it's just wrong to picture something like you and Haruhi in a relationship' She lies. She doesn't know why she's relieved, but Kyoya mustn't think the wrong thing about her. She's not like that, she's not in love with her friend, the last time that happened she almost lost one. So she was convinced she wouldn't let herself fall for a friend again.

'Sure' he answers with a slight smirk, also unconvinced.

'No, I'm serious, it's just wrong alright?' Gin shudders fake, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

'Whatever you say Gin'.

'You don't believe me. You're such an ass sometimes' she sticks out her tongue.

'Oh, is that so?' he looks amused. Kyoya looks amused! She almost cheers or laughs at him in his face. But she doesn't, she can only feel a little bit satisfied.

'Yes, so… I still have to ask…can you please come to my room to get a blood sucking vampire spider off my wall? It's scary'.

'So you didn't joke when you said you were scared of spiders'.

'No, of course not. As much as I beat the toughest guys and yell at you, I still am I girl, and I don't like big, hairy, long legged creatures with more than twelve eyes. Wait a second…' she looks at him bewildered 'When did I tell you I was afraid of spiders?'.

He smirks 'I just knew'.

'Yeah, yeah. Just get it out of my room already'.

'I'll see what I can do'. With that the pair walks back towards Gin's room, where the spider still hangs above her bed on the wall.

XxX

On the way back from Okinawa to her house, Gin had been exhausted. Much had happened, but she felt more at ease. More peaceful and happy. She had friends, real friends. But then again, what is a real friend? She still couldn't trust reality. It still felt like a dream, a long endless dream.

She never felt like things were true, like things were what they are. Was somebody just playing with her? She smiles by the idea, in that case someone liked some drama, but she shouldn't care for that right now. Her life is all good now. At this moment at least.

She looks outside and sees the clouds. They're on the plane again. She's in the same seat, opposite of Kyoya. The boy is working on his computer like he's still keeping the world under his control, sometimes she really thinks he's planning something to take over the world, or maybe has already done that. 'Kyoya?'.

'Yes, Gin' he answers without looking up from the silver monster.

'Will I ever get you to lay down Bob for a while?' she muses, laying with her elbows down on the table to place her head on top of her hands.

'No'.

'I'm not going to stop trying though' she smirks 'And I always do what I say. I promised Haruhi to make your ice box melt'.

'Excuse me?' he raises his eyebrow and looks at her, finally stopping with typing.

'Oh my god! We're still alive! The world hasn't exploded yet!' She grins as he just shakes his head and closes Bob with a sigh. Gin stands up and turns around to everyone who's looking rather freaked out by her sudden outburst 'Joy! We're still alive! The world isn't going to break in two and fall down the universe!' she laughs.

'Alright, alright. Gin, please calm down. You're making a fool out of yourself and me'. The girl doesn't listen, of course 'I'm going to _make_ you sit down'.

'Well do it then' She grins mischievously and her eyes stand defiantly. Kyoya smirks and looks at the others who've returned to their own stuff, the twins are busy with Haruhi and Tamaki, Honey and Mori are eating pie. Save. He grabs her arm and pulls her over the table to him, she shrieks as he tickles her in her side, she laughs out loud. Nobody but her father could ever make her laugh while tickling her, now someone else seems to have that power over her. She tries to slap his hands way and get away from him but his firm grip tells her he isn't planning on letting go.

'S-stop… K-k-Kyoya! Can't… c-c-can't b-b-brea-the!' she kicks the chair while struggling and laughs until a single tear drops down her cheek. Kyoya let go of her and she falls onto the table exhausted.

'Fine… Fine' She chuckles and let herself sink down in her chair, ignoring the stares from the other hosts they get again 'You're really evil…' she chuckles.

'Look at yourself' he replies, she smirks and kicks playfully against the side of his leg 'Oh, shut up'.

Gin sits comfortably back in her chair and looks outside, waiting for something. The clouds, her friends, everything she values most. Her grandparents are loved by her, of course, but still… their bond isn't much more than familial ties. It has always been nothing but people she knows, a bond by blood, but they were always gone… there's not real feeling of family.

She looks from Tamaki back to Kyoya, yes, the only two people who would ever understand. Kyoya could read her like an open book, Tamaki had forced it out of her by playing under the right circumstances. When she's emotionally unstable, and when there's pressure on her. Tamaki kicked it out of her, and she for once in the time she knows him, she actually respects and admires the bouncy and dramatic Frenchman.

XxX

It had been a week since Okinawa, and a cultural exposition is held by the school. It appears that many clubs from other schools are coming to Ouran to show off their skills, like drama clubs, music clubs, poetry clubs and such things Gin was never really good at. Singing? Tortured cat. Music instrument? She starts stressing out when she needs to move her hands so fast. Drama? Never really liked it. Poetry? She can rime! But not much more than that…

The last class of the day she has, is P.E. As Gin runs over the field and jumps, she turns in her jump and pushes her chest and butt up to get over the bar. High jumping. Some girls gasp as she pushes herself up till her limits and some guys blush a little bit, when she lands on the thick mat, she looks at the height and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

'That was amazing Gin!' Says a girl of her class –Mary?- handing her an Ouran towel and another girl –Yuki?- handing her a bottle of water.

'Thanks' Gin stands up from the thick mat and looks at the bar. PE class had been changed to the last two hours before the afternoon classes because of the cultural festival. PE was very important because some people at Ouran were too heavy, and keeping the body fit was something important in the chairman's eyes. Gin never liked PE all that much, her endurance wasn't very good and she had always sucked at ball sports with exception of Tennis, Badminton and Hockey. And it wasn't as if she was exceptionally good at them. She at least knew how to do it.

But the high jump was something she had been good at since she was young, just like skiing, swimming, roller skating, climbing ropes, material arts, tree trails (As much of a sport it is…), and… climbing rocks. Yes that would be it. But it aren't things she had ever done as a real _sport_, it were things she had done a few times before and was naturally good at. She still wants to go skydiving, kiting and diving.

'Hey Kyoya, do you know if Ouran has a rink?' She looks at the male standing with Tamaki and with a few other boys from class.

'Yes, Ouran has a small rink a little bit further than the Middle School building, right next to the swimming pools. Why?' he pushes up his glasses.

She shrugs 'Oh, I might go ice skating today. I don't like the heat all that much, so I figured if Ouran has a rink I could go there to… you know, cool off' She smiles mischievously and waves before walking off, she stops and turns, remembering something 'Oh, I've told my driver to bring the Dutch tea –you asked for yesterday- to the club room, _I_ won't be joining the club today though'.

'That's alright, you may do as you please' answers Tamaki with a gentle smile.

'Right, thanks' Gin gives them a small smile and walks towards the girls' dressing room to take a quick shower and dress in more comfortable clothes. She would skip lunch today like she planned that morning, she took pancakes with chocolate with her for lunch, she was planning to: or go swimming or go skating if Ouran actually does have rink.

Nobody would be there right now though, she guesses. The rink is only used by a few students who're skating for their sport or club, but with the art festival now, there's no one expected to be there.

When she runs past the middle school building towards the swimming pool, she sees indeed another grand building, it's colored pink like the rest of the school and has a special stage inside around the ice rink like a real one only smaller.

Gin smiles, the ice is smooth, as expected, it's Ouran ice after all. She puts on the white figure skates and skates a bit over the ice a bit, like in the winter back at home. Sometimes there would be ice on the pond and she and her friends would go skating together. Fun it was, even though Teresa was a very bad skater, they had fun.

She sighs at the sound of emptiness, every move she makes is like a giant from a story book's move. So she skates back and puts on some music from her IPod, reminding her a little bit more of home.

XxX

At the end of the afternoon, she walks over to the Host Club, just to check on them. Seeing all the boys with the smug smiles on their faces (Twins + Tamaki) and Kyoya typing away on his laptop like crazy makes her feel very uncomfortable.

'Alright, spit it out. Tell Auntie Gin what she missed the last couple of hours. What are you up to?' She lays her bag down on a chair and walks over to the center of the room. Where they're all sitting on some couches or on chairs. Nobody replies, she shrugs.

She walks over to Kyoya and takes a cookie from the plate one the table in front of him 'Hey, are you done with the painting yet? I want to see it before we present it to High School Gallery tomorrow, for the cultural festival, remember tomorrow?' she pokes in the side of his head, for which he glares at her.

'It's almost done, I'm finishing it tonight' He answers, looking back at the screen again.

'Great! Can you send me a picture of it tomorrow?'.

'No'.

'Why not?' she frowns, again the gut feeling… she's not gonna like this.

'Because I want to see the look on your face when you see the painting tomorrow at the ceremony' he answers almost too casually.

'Fine' she snaps 'I hope it's good. Because I can't have a bad mark on my end list'.

'Gin, I never fail, so don't worry'.

'Yeah right… 'She sighs and takes another cookie before grabbing her bag again 'Whatever you're guys up to, if it has anything to do with me I'm going to kill you'.

'It's not about you Gin' chorus the twins bored.

'It better not be' She closes the doors of the club room behind her and narrows her eyes, going back home. Whatever Kyoya's up to, or the other hosts. Her gut tells her she's really not going to like it.

XxX

The next day, three shows before the big show of the _Zuka Club_, which is planned as last event of that afternoon, there's the Ouran art gallery before the big show if this Zuka Club though. Gin has heard a lot about it and everyone she asked about it (All girls from lobelia) seemed to be more drastic and scary fans than the Ouran Host Club has.

The art Gallery is held in front of the whole school, plus teacher, other schools and the chairman, watching the paintings of the first years. Gin looks at Kyoya next to her, they're both wearing their school uniform like every other school day. She's wearing her pants again, they're much more comfortable, it's still early June and not too warm, so not hot enough for the skirt anyway.

She laughs softly to herself when a painting is very ugly or weird, but not hard enough for anyone else to hear, Kyoya probably noticed though but he notices everything. Deep inside of her she's feeling weird about not knowing what Kyoya had done. She fell asleep when he was starting to make a sketch and had done the real painting later, and she felt a little bad about making him do everything because she doesn't have any artistic talent.

Then it's the second years turn. Class 2A is last, as always the classes go from E to A. It's from bad to best. Probably has something to do with "Best for Last", Ouran seems to live by this.

At last, it's their turn. 'This painting is a project of Gerrylin Crow and Kyoya Ootori. Please, step on stage' Says the Art director, looking at them with a smile. They walk up the stage and over to the painting with a red cloth still covering it.

'I call this painting' Says Kyoya into the microphone 'Winged creatures at sunset'. Gin looks at him with a raised eyebrow, it's a weird name for a tree, why would he call it that? But when the Vice-Art director pulls the cloth Gin gasps air in shock, covering her mouth while looking at a painting of herself lying in the grass, the light of the sunset makes it look like she's glowing and there's a beautiful butterfly on her forehead, her hair is spread around her face like gold and the white of her skin looks like the softest silk. Her lips are pink and full and her eyelashes frame her eyes beautifully. Her face looks peaceful and angelic and she feels her face become very red when there's a long silence.

'Oh my god…' Is all she can bring out, the painting is beautiful, and she looks like an angel asleep. It's absolutely a master piece and she's the muse. There's loud clapping when the painting is projected on the big screen for everyone here to see. Loud clapping. She never felt this embarrassed in her life, of course it was a shock, she didn't expect him to draw her while she was asleep! He was drawing the view she had chosen for god's sake! She had seen him finish the sketch herself! But when did he sketch _her_ like that?

'I'd like to say a few words' Says the art director. There's silence again 'Kyoya is one of my most gifted art students, his painting have always been remarkably beautiful, but-' she holds up her hand 'The painting we see today, is absolutely his best piece. The use of colors make our dearest Gerrylin look like an angel, which is why I assume he called it "Winged creatures at sunset" the butterfly makes it look very peaceful and makes you forget of every bad thing in this world. It's truly the work of a master. That's why we've given this painting the Golden Pallet!'.

There's clapping again and Gin let the words work in on her, she looks at the painting, her face, _her beauty_… it's true what the art director said, this is a masterpiece, and the masterpiece had her face! Which makes it not a master piece. She's not that beautiful.

She looks at the golden plate placed in the corner of the painting. The simple brown frame around it makes it look even more beautiful and authentic.

'And we'd like to give away the Golden Brush to Kyoya Ootori!'.

Gin looks at Kyoya being handed a golden award with a golden brush.

'And then the Golden Crown for most beautiful model goes to Gerrylin Crow!'.

Gin swallows as there's cheering, she feels someone lay crown on her head a golden band around her shoulder with "Golden Crown" on it and a bouquet of pink, red and white flowers. She frowns her eyes a little bit at the feeling of being chosen for something like Miss Japan, it's all a little bit too much for the Golden Crown, but then again, this is Ouran Academy for the rich.

When they walk off stage and the next candidates are asked to come on stage she gives Kyoya a glare 'That wasn't the landscape we chose! How could you paint me and show it to all those people without my permission?' she feels her voice waver, her heart beating so loud it's making her almost deaf.

'Gin-Chan! You were so beautiful in the painting! And the crown looks so cute on you!' Cheers Honey as the other hosts who come to give them their congrats.

'Yes, you looked like an angel, glowing as a thousand diamonds in the sunlight!' Says Tamaki over dramatically with starry eyes. But she ignores them, pointing accusingly at Kyoya.

'I can't believe you did that! Geez, I thought I could trust you! Do you know how embarrassed I was up there? I must've looked so stupid! Damn! You're such an ass!' She throws the bouquet away, to be caught by Haruhi and walks away angrily tugging on the band around her shoulder.

'You didn't tell her about what you were painting?' asks Tamaki a little surprised.

'No' Kyoya answers casually 'She fell asleep while I was sketching the scenery she chose, but I still needed payback for what she did at the water park. So now we're even'.

'It was payback?' ask the twins, tilting their heads a little.

'Yes, and she shouldn't have been that angry with me. She hadn't done a thing herself, and dared to question my abilities. Plus, she called me ugly words a couple of times. Gin doesn't like all the attention and this was my payback for her, even though she should have thanked me and be happy' Kyoya states.

Haruhi looks at him blankly, unfazed by his hard and still so casual mouthed words 'I know this wasn't payback, you actually regret painting her, don't you?' she asks.

Kyoya looks at her 'And why would you think that? What would I gain from just painting her for no reason?'.

'You wanted to make her feel better about herself. Every one of us knows she's not feeling as good as she's pretending to feel. She's still in pain and confused about herself. She's dieting to become less heavy while she doesn't look all that bad, and she doesn't want to dress in anything else than pants and such because she doesn't like her own figure, she doesn't see the beauty others –we- see. And you wanted her to see that, but you hadn't seen this coming, because she thinks you are making fun of her'.

Kyoya looks at her like the other hosts. Staring. 'I'm going to look where she went. She was pretty angry…' Haruhi says with a deep sigh.

'She's probably at the ice rink. She went there yesterday too' Answers Kyoya while pushing up his glasses.

'Then I'll go looking for her there first' Haruhi says and walks away from them into the same direction Gin went.

XxX

'Stupid… jerk… bastard…' She stands up and skates backwards a bit.

'Gin, are you alright?' Asks Haruhi's voice from the doorway, the sound of a door closing, footsteps.

'No, I'm not. He made me look like a total idiot._ I_ acted like a total idiot. First I stare at my own face for an hour like I'm a cuttlefish and then I get the golden crown because I'm the best model. I mean, it was all about _my_ face and I feel so embarrassed… Why would he do it? Why would he paint me when I fell asleep in his backyard? I don't understand… why is he doing this?' tears sting in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall, just because of her pride.

'To make you feel better about yourself. You never look really happy, and you care too much about your looks, you say everything like you're not good at it, you brush away complements without any hesitations, you don't believe in yourself or others. You don't trust in yourself or trust others. Even though we're your friends' Haruhi leans on the banister of the ice rink.

'Nobody ever said anything like that… I was never called beautiful… I was called evil. I never had any boy interested in me with exception of some dude who doesn't know he's gay yet. And I didn't understand why everyone else did get a boyfriend… but I didn't'.

'So, you thought it was about your looks' guesses the brunette.

'Yeah, that and my attitude. No boy has ever looked at me twice, and if they did they looked at my chest. It's so annoying every year again at valentine's day, I had the big awareness of me being single. Nobody ever said I was beautiful or funny, not in the way I want, they never say something like "Oh my god, you look so beautiful". You know how I felt? Probably not, because all the boys swoon over you without you even noticing…' Gin hits a crack in the ice with her blade and falls forwards on the ice, cursing.

'But why your looks? Why not… show off your talents?'.

'Because, I'm not smart like you, I hate sports, and nobody ever trusts my baking because I once made cookies with spicy stuff in it for April the first… So I couldn't. Everybody had their opinions of me with just one look… And the one time I fell in love, the boy came to knew about my crush on him, he ignored me, he stayed away from me, like I was some kind of a deadly pest. When I arrived, he would walk away without any reason, he didn't look me in the eye like he used to do… it was depressing and I felt bad'.

'I can imagine… Kyoya was just trying to make you see your beauty in his painting'.

'And how do I know the painting was truth based? Maybe I had a pimple on my forehead at the time and he didn't paint it, or maybe my lips aren't as formed as he made it look like-'.

'But Gin' Haruhi cuts in 'It was reality based' Haruhi smiles gently 'You always look that angelic in the sunset. I saw it at the beach in Okinawa too'.

'Thanks Haruhi…' She whispers and stands up from the ice again.

XxX

Haruhi had left at the end of the day, Gin would go on with skating for a little bit longer. But when she wandered through the halls afterwards, with her music on. She opens the doors of the Host Club to show her face once again. She was tired of all the people asking her questions, she had answered all the same questions twenty thousand times already. She was tired of all the congrats she got, and tired of the many people in the school who all looked at her as if trying to see the beauty from the painting.

As she opens the door with a deep sigh, she opens her eyes tiredly and freezes in her steps. Haruhi is sitting on the couch drinking tea with the twins. Kyoya is sitting behind his laptop, Honey is twirling around the room, Tamaki is saying something about is teddy bear pen and Mori is watching over Honey.

But the thing that made her froze in place was the fact all the boys, with exception of Mori were dressed as medieval princesses in big dresses and long hair. Mori was dressed as… who knows what, some prince with feathers? And the rest of the guys even wear make-up. Including Kyoya.

'Oh… my…god…' She whispers softly so they don't hear and takes out her IPod, she grins mischievously and snaps some pictures before they get to know about her arrival in the Club room.

She puts her IPod back and opens the door some more, when she's greeted by Honey-senpai in some cute but just wrong way, she starts chuckling, she looks at Kyoya who looks up at her surprised, make-up on his face. That does it. She starts laughing hysterically, she falls on her knees and tears start forming in her eyes.

'Oh my god, oh my god!'. The laughing is worse than when Kyoya tickled her, or when Tamaki was pranked by the twins with a bucket of water, green gel, feathers and pink powder. When she's finally done her stomach hurts, she grabs the table Kyoya's sitting at and peeks over it at Kyoya, she smirks and chuckles again 'So this is what you were up to? You're even wearing make-up' she pokes in his cheek.

'Gin, I would like you to give me your IPod' Says Kyoya calmly, Gin looks at him 'Why? Afraid I have some great black mail material?' She turns it off, knowing that if they start it again, they'll need a code first.

'Gin…' warns Kyoya sternly.

'Dude! You made a portrait of me with a butterfly in my forehead! Now let me have a background picture on my IPod that's worth laughing at every time I get into my menu' she dances the IPod in front of his face, like taunting him.

'Dude?' asks Kyoya with a raised eyebrow, looking past the IPod at her blue eyes sparkling back at him.

'Yeah, I called you dude. Live with it' she answers and puts the IPod in her pocket again.

'Give me the IPod. Auntie'.

'No, Mommy' she teases with the nickname and grins at him mischievously 'Never will I let you lay your hands on this mechanical world wonder. I will not ever let you touch this, and I will protect it with my own dear life if I have to' she says in a heroic way and smirks at the shadow king before saying: 'It's payback time!'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: You guys are so lucky! Because in the first place I would update tomorrow since my parents were gone for the week-end and I had to crash by my grandparents. But I managed to update! **_

_**Anyway, LOOOOVVVEEE the reviews! Really very much! And I would also like to thank the people who put it as Favorite or Alert, never have I had a story with this much Alerts!**_

_**So don't stop but give me MORE love! (I'm greedy and I know it XD!).**_

_**Greets. Startime101**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"**No one else can speak the words on your lips"**

The next Sunday morning, the phone goes. Tamaki's ring tone is filling the room with n disturbing noise and Gin growls like a bear waken up from her winter sleep. A hand appears from underneath the blanket and grabs the phone. The blob underneath the blanket moving a little.

Light is shining inside the room from between the long curtains, the room is still a little dark and the blankets have been pulled over the girl's head like she was shielding herself from it.

'This better be good' She says as she answers her phone, her voice grouchy and irritated.

'_GIN! My dearest Haruhi is living in a dilapidated old shack! You must come with us and rescue her from that place! SHE CAN'T LIVE IN A HOUSE LIKE THAT IF SHE GOES TO SCHOOL WITH US! WE MUST DO SOMETHING!'_.

'Tamaki… you're making no sense…' Sighs Gin's voice from underneath the blankets 'Which isn't very shocking. But can you at least not yell into the phone? I'm planning on falling asleep after I've told you to stop calling me before twelve O'clock. So stop calling me before twelve O'clock'.

'_Gin! You're not very nice…'_. She can imagine him sitting in the corner of his room.

'_Apparently, Tamaki had a dream about Haruhi's home. He wants the Host Club to go and visit her to make sure she's alright and living in acceptable circumstances'_ Says Kyoya's calm but slightly annoyed voice from the phone.

'Kyoya… why are you awake? I thought you weren't a morning person at all'.

'_I'm not. But our king has awoken me and I can't get back to sleep'_.

'Bummer…' Gin slowly pulls the blankets down so she can breathe better, knowing whatever will happen it's not going to be sleeping in a warm and comfortable bed 'But what does this have to do with me? I've been to Haruhi's home before you know'.

'_WHAT?'_ Tamaki's attention is back to the main conversation he started.

'Yeah… when my grandparents were gone, Haruhi invited me to come and have dinner with her father. He's a pretty cool guy you know'.

'_Momma! Auntie and our dearest daughter are keeping secrets from us!'._

'Tamaki, you never asked if I've ever been to her home. And let me tell you, it's completely normal, there's nothing like a dilapidated old shack. It's pretty normal for a commoners family. I've had friends in The Netherlands who live in the same kind of house Haruhi and her dad live in. It's not bad at all'.

'_You mean… she's alright?'_.

'Tamaki! I don't know what you dreamed about, but I hope it has nothing to do with Haruhi being "Poor" because she doesn't have maids or drivers, or let alone a big mansion!'.

'_She doesn't have a driver?' _asks Tamaki, sounding terrified.

Gin sighs and rolls her eyes, he's even a bigger idiot than she first thought 'So… what's the plan Kyoya? Because Tamaki doesn't even bother to go and think before he acts…'.

'_We're going to visit Haruhi. But Tamaki doesn't want to go alone so he needs me'_.

'And…'.

'_And you, because apparently you're his dear sister who needs to come along with her brother at all time'_.

'Tamaki, cut out the family act! I'm not your sister! Geez… he's even a bigger goofball than I thought… talk about an airheaded spoiled rich child!'.

'_Momma! Auntie is being mean again…'_ Pouts the blonde haired airhead.

'Live with it!' she snaps 'So in short: You're calling me, before 12 o'clock on a Sunday morning, to tell me about Tamaki's nightmare, to tell me you're going to her place to check on her, to make me tell you I've already seen her house, and then ask me to come along? What the hell guys! It's Sunday morning!'.

'_Well, you're awake now anyway. Why not come along?_' asks Kyoya smugly, she can almost see him smirk on the other side of the line.

'Oh you switched sides, clever, but don't except me to be ready before eleven…'.

'_We'll expect you to be at Haruhi's house eleven o'clock sharp'_ Says Kyoya like he just didn't hear her and then the line went dead. Gin looks at her phone, grabs her pillow and screams in it 'I hate you!'.

XxX

It's eleven when Gin steps out of her black hummer. She let the driver shut her door and swings her hair over her shoulder. She's wearing some black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, black leather jacket, black high heeled ankle boots and a black belt. Her blonde hair is loose and in her ears are her white earphones.

'Gin-Chan!' Shouts a certain childish voice.

'Honey-senpai? What are you doing here?'.

'Kyo-Chan asked us to come and visit Haru-Chan!' answers the blonde excitedly 'I'm glad you made it OK!'.

There are a lot of people standing around the limos, the very expensive and foreign limos.

'What's up with the crowd?' She raises her eyebrow and then walks over to the guys, the twins are also there, and Tamaki is pacing to and fro behind them.

'Kyoya! Why? Why'd you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two double gangers?'.

'Well, you see. I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I thought it'd be best if everyone came along' Kyoya walks over to the twins 'Alright, let's go home, I guess I underestimated our great leader'.

'What?' Exclaim the twins in chorus.

'You guys… could you possibly attract more attention?' Gin lays her fingers on her forehead tiredly.

Tamaki starts a preach about what they should and shouldn't say, what's forbidden to say and who knows what kind of crap. The girl just looks blankly at Tamaki being an idiot.

'…the words: shabby, cramped and run down are absolutely forbidden. Don't say anything to rude to her and her father and cause them to ask us to leave'.

'Well it's too late for that! Go away!' says the familiar brunette's voice. Gin quickly turns to see the brunette in person, the girl is wearing a cute pink dress top and white T-shirt underneath. Jeans on her legs and supermarket bags in her arms.

'Haruhi, hey' Gin waves at her with a smile and walks over to get a supermarket bag from Haruhi. Just because nobody else seems to bother and help her with whatever is in those bags.

'Haruhi…' starts Tamaki trembling in fear for his life. Or whatever goes through that head of his.

'That pink dress is pretty cute!' Choruses the group with exception of Kyoya, Mori and Gin –the blonde rolling her eyes and wondering if with these guys she'll ever roll her eyes out of her head-.

'Shut up! Get the hell out of here!' snaps Haruhi.

Tamaki shrieks, horrified by Haruhi's choice of words and the furious look in her eyes, Gin knows how she feels, she would feel the same way.

XxX

Only the host club is known for never giving up on what they want, causing the hosts to in the end enter Haruhi's house after all.

After a while, Ranka came home and the Host Club gathered in Haruhi's living room once again. First they were going to the supermarket, which Gin found pretty interesting because picturing Kyoya or even the twins in a Super market was kind of… unimaginable. But when Ranka came home and beat Tamaki up for being a "Ladies man" and "Hitting on" his daughter, they all gathered in the living room once again.

'I get it, you must be the Host Club I heard so much about. You certainly are a bunch of fine looking young men. I'm not sure which one of you I like best. What about you dear?' Ranka turns to Haruhi who's staring at Tamaki, the blonde is in his emo corner once again trying to get over the fact Ranka thinks he's an idiot. Which isn't very surprising, because he is one.

'I tell you what, why don't you call me Ranka? It's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I'm working at'.

'Professional name?' asks Honey 'You mean like a stage name?'.

'Exactly like that Mitskune'.

'Hold on, how did you know my name, sir?' the blonde tilts his head curiously.

Ranka smiles, so does Gin who's taking a sip of the tea she made herself after the Host club was busy coming back inside. 'You two are third year students, Mitskune Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka' he looks at the twin 'and you two are first years in the same class as Haruhi, the Hitachiin brother, though I can't tell which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you!'.

'What? So Haruhi told you about us?' asks Kaoru.

'No. Kyoya told me about you two over the phone!' He turns to Kyoya and they lay their hands on each other's hands.

'You know, you really are a beautiful person, Ranka' Smiles Kyoya, his fake smile. The look on Kyoya's face combined with the situation causes Gin to choke on her tea and cough violently 'Oh… my…. God' she coughs.

'Say what?' ask the other hosts on chorus.

'Why doesn't this surprise me?' asks Gin still a little bit red in the face 'After all, Mommy keeps a lot of secrets form daddy dear, like the fact he's gay'.

'Kyoya…' Tamaki lays his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Probably angry because Kyoya didn't tell Tamaki about the contact with Haruhi's real father.

'We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports' Kyoya takes a nip of his own tea 'Ordinarily that would be your job, wouldn't it?'.

Gin giggles at Tamaki's dramatic reaction before remembering how Kyoya and Ranka really seemed to like each other and the look on Kyoya's face… she shivers, she doesn't have anything against gay people but seeing her friends –a friend with the father of a friend- act this way made her kind of wanna puke.

'I'm impressed the club had such a capable president, but wait a minute, you're only the vice-president, aren't you Kyoya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing, huh?' says Ranka loud enough for Tamaki to hear and feel very hurt. Gin smirks at the two men, Ranka and Tamaki are much alike, but Ranka has a little bit of her and Kyoya's mischievous character too.

'You've never mentioned this to me dad! Why didn't you say you've been getting calls form Kyoya-senpai?' asks Haruhi, pissed off because apparently Ranka was keeping a secret from his daughter. The male himself pouts innocently.

'What was I supposed to do, Haruhi? You rarely tell me anything about school'.

'So that makes it OK to talk behind my back?' Haruhi turns towards Tamaki in the closet 'Come on senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?' Haruhi… is very, very pissed.

'Haruhi…' Smiles Ranka 'The thing about you is… you're cute even when you're angry!'. Gin sniggers at the look on Haruhi's face before receiving a glare and hurriedly stopping with a smirk.

'I don't know what it is about him, but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone' Says Hikaru, who has sweat dropped.

'This explains why's she's so good at handling the boss' Points Kaoru out.

'Wait Haruhi, where are you going?' asks Ranka when Haruhi stands up and walks away.

'The super market, alright? I have to go shopping and I want to do it by myself. So all of you just stay here and try to behave yourselves' that's when Haruhi leaves.

'Wait! We want to go to the commoners supermarket!' Tries Hikaru.

'I wouldn't push it, once she has made her mind up, she'll never change it' answers Ranka. Gin looks at her tea and at her own reflection in it, sadly, she's like Haruhi in that manner, wanting to do everything by herself and just giving up when she can't do it alone because her pride is much bigger than her determination. Asking others has always been feeling like a burden and being alone made life a lot easier, nobody who you could hurt and nobody could hurt you, it's a solution for many problems.

'I'm going… after Haruhi…' Gin stands up and walks towards the door.

'Gin…!' Tries somebody, probably one of the twins or Honey. But Gin has closed the door behind her before they can say something else. She looks at her feet and puts her hands in her pockets, taking our her white earphones and placing them in her ears. She searches for a number and walks down the stairs towards the supermarket, after Haruhi.

When she had dinner with Haruhi before, they went to the supermarket to get the stuff for that night's dinner. Gin had always had a good sense of direction and still remembers the full way to the super market, hoping to get some time for herself, thinking.

After a while she's in front of the super market, she looks at the doors open and close. With a sigh she walks in and passes the meat. When she passes the candies, she looks at a small boy trying to reach the bag of sweets that's just out of his reach.

She wants to go and help him, but an older girl walks up to him and lifts him up, he grabs the bag and they laugh 'Just call for me you dummy, I'll help you, always' She smiles. The two are definitely brother and sister, both with black hair and brown eyes, the girl in a pink summer dress and the boy in shorts and blue T-shirt.

'Yes, sis' the boy grabs her hand and they walk off.

Gin feels a knot in her stomach, she takes her sunglasses out of her pocket and puts them on, not wanting people to see her sad eyes, the eyes that look like they can leak tears any moment.

Sometimes, there're moments that reminded her of her family, especially Rick. She still remembers him running to her and holding out a flower to her saying "Look, sis! This is for you! It's a pretty flower!". He would be able to make her laugh and cause her to become very annoyed with him within minutes, it's a siblings thing she guesses. The energy to do stuff she never had, he had for ten.

She turns to see Haruhi standing there, looking at the bags with vegetables. She sees how Tamaki is falling on the floor and Haruhi turn to him. Tamaki starts talking about how he followed her and carry her bag… stupid. But Haruhi seems to buy it and chuckles at Tamaki's weirdness.

'What's with the mushrooms?' She asks when Tamaki's standing next to her. Gazing at the mushrooms that have grown on Tamaki's shoulders and back.

Gin smiles lightly, Haruhi is loved very much, she has a loving father, friends… she has everything she needs right here. Gin thinks about her grandparents, she loves them, but there's no special bond, not a bond like Haruhi had with her father.

Gin turns and walks away. She walks out of the super market and looks at the blue sky. She sits down on a bench and waits for the others to come out. She watches a group of little children laugh and run after a ball, another young girl is pulling her father's shirt, asking for a doll. And a boy is asking his mother what they're going to eat tonight.

Gin takes a deep shaky breath and grabs her phone dialing Theresa's number.

'_Theresa here'._

'Hey, how's it going there?'.

'_Gin? Is that you?'._

'Yeah'.

'_Oh my god! How are you? You haven't called since you moved! I was afraid you were depressed or missing us so much you didn't dare to call us! Everybody's been so worried'._

'It's good to hear you're alright. I'm fine by the way, Japan is great, it's… special. My grandparents aren't very much at home though, they're often gone on business trips'.

'_That sucks. Have you made new friends maybe met some very cute Japanese boys?'._

'Yeah, They're quite a bunch of goofballs. Reminds me of you guys' She sticks out her tongue, knowing Theresa can't see it but feeling like it anyway.

'_Hey! We're not retarded or something'._

'I didn't say that' Gin points out with a soft chuckle 'But what about you guys, any new Gins at school? Anyone asked for me?'.

'_Well the first week they did, but nobody… really asks anymore. Only Layla and Suze. But the rest… they do miss you, we talk about you sometimes'._

'I hope it's only good talk'.

'_They wouldn't dare to talk bad about you, even though you're on the other side of the world. We miss you, Gin. It's not the same without you. Do you think you'll ever come back here again?'._

'Maybe during summer vacation. Maybe I'll be able to take Haruhi with me! She's one of the friends I made. She's very kind and blunt enough to fit in, she can handle the craziness'.

'_That would be great! I bet she's a lovely girl! So, have you a boyfriend yet? I heard there ARE some rich handsome male at your school'._

'Shut up. You know I've never been interested in boys before. Not… not after Jason'.

'_Gin, please, get over it'._

'It hurt me alright! Did he… ask about me? Or does he talk about me often?'.

'_Gin'._

'I just want to know OK! I'm over him, I promise, but I just… need to know'.

'_Gin… I'm sorry. He hasn't. None of the boys have actually, When the subject comes around they always talk to each other, like they don't know you. It's quite weird, after all you got around with them very well'._

'Oh… I see' Gin looks at the ground, her vision blurry 'I can understand. After all, I did let you guys down…'.

'_Don't say that! Your parents died! You've no right to see yourself as the evil villain that hurt everyone! Sure we miss you, but you're not dead. They don't have any right to talk bad about you, or act like you never existed!'._

'So they act that way… I see… Tell everyone I'm alright, tell them I miss them and probably come back during summer vacation… Bye' Gin ends the phone call without waiting for an answer and wipes the tears off her face. She misses her friends, but some don't even miss her at all. It feels like a waste and a stab at the same time.

'Here' Somebody hands her a handcraft, she takes it and brushes the tears off her face.

'I've worried about hem so much, and I've missed them so much. But they don't even miss me back, they act like I never existed…' she takes shaky breathes and wipes away the new tears 'I don't understand… I always saw them as my friends, we always fought and laughed… why don't they miss me? Why does everything change all the time so that I get hurt? It's unfair…'.

'Because that's part of life' Kyoya sits down beside her 'People don't care about anyone else but themselves. We're selfish creatures. We only want to fit in and can't except changes in our lives. Some people can't handle changes like you faced, obstacles… but you did, you're strong enough to face them and do the right thing, maybe you hurt others, but you save them too'.

'Theresa and Layla have been my best friends, always. They never let me down. But I never thought the others would act like this… I just wonder if they still think about me, maybe they still pity me' Gin wipes the other tears away and stands up 'Let's go to Haruhi's home… I don't want the others to see me like this'.

'Sure' Kyoya stands up too and they walk back to Haruhi's home. Gins stopped crying half the way back there. Kyoya never left her side on the way there, it's not like he could, they were going the same way. But he never told her it's alright or interrupt her small stories of what happened one day.

'Kyoya… do you believe in soul mates?' she suddenly asks.

'What a strange question'.

'Just answer it, OK. I need to know… do you ever feel like… like you're standing in the middle of a crowd and screaming on top of your lungs but nobody seems to hear you, or care for you. Like you're all alone and everybody that passes is just another face. Uncaring'.

'I do. My family isn't all that cozy either. Not after my mother died'.

'Your mother died?' Gin takes off her shades and looks at Kyoya 'I'm sorry, I didn't know'.

'I brought it up myself. There's nothing for you to be apologizing for'.

'I just wonder… if there's somebody, ever, who passes by and does hear you, and try to calm you down… try to understand you, someone who cares and listens'.

'I believe so… there'll always be someone who'll be willing to listen'.

'Thank you Kyoya'.

'For what now?'.

'For answering my questions and not laughing in my face. I really appreciate your kindness when you're not around your friends. You're much more likable as a nice person than a cold ass' She gives him a playful nudge against the shoulder and smiles.

'It's much easier to be a bad guy than the nice guy Gin. I hope you understand that concept'.

'I do, but being nice comes so naturally to you that I wonder if it is really easier for you to be the bad guy. Because… you don't look as evil as you normally do, you actually look… human'.

'Why thank you. I am a human after all'.

'I've always wondered about that' She sticks out her tongue at him as her glares at her, and then he smiles at her with his small rare smile. She feels her stomach flutter and chuckles. Her mind not even noticing the fluttering since she has been feeling that way since Okinawa.

XxX

That evening -when Gin has returned home- she lays down on her bed, looking at her IPod and the pictures she made that day, pictures of Tamaki and Ranka, Haruhi and the twins, Honey and Mori, and her and Kyoya, made when they weren't looking, or when she pulls him close to her and made the picture, his surprised face was hilarious, enough to make her forget about her hating to be on pictures herself. She had never seen Kyoya that surprised before, but he didn't complain at all the attention she paid him, mostly because she wasn't a very hugging and sticky person. The only things that could be called attention asking was her sitting next to him during lunch time, or her asking Kyoya for the salt or another fill of her bowl.

She had liked the normal lunch, it was like a few months ago, just an happy household filled with people caring for one and another. But then again, she never has trusted reality, it still felt like a dream, a long dream with happy moments, but it's all too happy for her taste, a little bit too calm.

It's probably the calmth before the storm.

'I just hope… everything's going to stay happy and normal, I don't need much more drama right now' with that said, she looks at the picture of her and Kyoya, the picture made when they didn't notice, when they were eating and Kyoya said something to her that made her laugh so hard she almost choked, after that she had hit him playfully against the shoulder, he was smiling his real smile, and she was laughing, really laughing. About herself and the joke he made.

It was all good now. Kyoya was someone special, he made her feel a little bit more loved in this life. Somebody cared, somebody actually cared for her.

Gin smiles and sighs softly, chuckling at the memory of that day 'Everything is fine… for now. I don't want to wake up yet'. It doesn't last long until she falls asleep.

**TBC**

_**A/N: review please! **_

_**I apologies for this chapter not being 6.000 words long (Which I occasionally do) it's only a little past 4.100 words.**_

_**I wanted to create a moment between Kyoya and Gin, but I also wanted to give her friends –especially Theresa- a role in this story. Finally, Gin is starting to fall in love, like really. Only one problem… she doesn't know it herself yet. And what about Kyoya? Drama, drama, drama, believe me, it's coming. I will already tell you one thing, there's going to be a huge blow hitting Gin square in the face, as well as the hosts and hopefully you too.**_

_**Alrighty then… review and I'll update again next week! **_

_**Also, I wanted to thank **_**Tristry**_** for reviewing as only one this chapter, THX! You really keep my spirits up ;D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"**Some people just don't have any self-control, at all".**

Summer vacation. The last two weeks have gone by faster than it felt like. Gin and Haruhi made plans to spend summer vacation together. Gin would go to Karuizawa for two weeks since Haruhi has to work there since her father found it saver that way, and the two weeks after they would spend in the Netherlands, afterwards they would have one week to finish summer home work and gain some sleep from the busy vacation.

The first and last week of summer vacation would be spend alone, the other four with the two of them. Ranka had agreed on all this, he was proud on Haruhi for making such a good (Girl) friend and Gin assured Haruhi it would be no problem to pay for the vacation in the Netherlands since she's rich anyway and invited Haruhi in the first place.

They would take her car to the airport, from there take her private jet to the Netherlands, to land on the Amsterdam Schiphol airport and have a car bring them to _the Grand Hotel_. There they'll stay for two weeks. She'll show Haruhi her old school, meet with friends, they'll go to a party and Gin will show Haruhi around Amsterdam for some touring.

It's going to be fun, and the two girls would have time to do girls stuff, bond and such things. Four weeks off of the Host Club, they were looking forward to it.

But on the third day of summer vacation, Gin is sleeping comfortably in her own bed (Smart enough to keep her phone off for any kind of Tamaki phone attack), there's suddenly talking and shouting of her name. Then nudging in her sides and prodding in her back. It irritates her.

'Gin! Wake up! We have to go and save Haruhi and her dad from gypsies in Karuizawa keeping her hostage there and give her only bread and water to consummate, and school her about GOATS! GIN wake up quickly!'.

Tamaki… she could strangle him at the moment. But her muscled were still too relaxed from the comfortable sleep and her body furthermore still too tired to even lift her head. Her eyes are heavy and she doesn't want to open them since it will make sure Tamaki sees she's awake and try to get her out even more. Not to mention her mind is still shut down by half.

She opens one eye though when he starts breathing in her face, she's lying on her chest with her head on her pillow and her arms underneath it. Her blonde hair is spread around her and she gives Tamaki a death glare 'I. Turned OFF. My phone. To make sure. You. Wouldn't. Call. Me' She says exhausted and irritated from last night when she watched a movie till three in the morning. Then she called to the Netherlands to make sure Layla and Theresa know about her coming but nobody else yet.

'But why would you do that Gin? You could've been kidnapped just like Haruhi and we wouldn't have known! OH! The fear! The horrible things that could've happened with your phone turned off!'.

That does it, she looks at him skeptically saying: 'Oh! The irritation!'. She pulls the blanket over her head and groans 'Go away! Haruhi is in Karuizawa!'.

'Yes! I KNOW! She and her dad had been forced out of her homes, kidnapped by gypsies and now she's currently in Karuizawa and forced into servitude!'.

'Moron!' She throws a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face and making him fall backwards on the ground with a shriek. 'Why would she be kidnapped by gypsies?' she asks annoyed, her arms are now spread over the bed from throwing the pillow in his face, she has thrown it and then fallen back onto her face from exhaustion 'I have a tip for you since you seem to have trouble separating your dreams from reality. "First sleep, than dream!"'.

'Hey, that's what Kyoya once said to me too' Says Tamaki amazed, sitting straight up with wide eyes.

'Well than take the advice and stop making up dramatic movie scenarios! Damn! You're so annoying! I'm not even awake yet!' her arms motions around a little while her face is still buried in her pillow.

'Gin-Chan, aren't you coming with us to Karuizawa? Asks Honey pouting, the whole Host Club, is in her room. With the twins sitting on one side of her bed, Tamaki now sitting at the end and Honey on the opposite side of her bed.

If looks could kill they would've died seventy thousand different ways within each second Tamaki keeps bugging her. 'No! I'm going to Karuizawa next week! To visit Haruhi, sheesh… you're being so annoying! I was hoping for a few weeks without the Host Club, to have… rest.. .relaxation' She sobs and pulls the blankets over her head.

'Gin-' Tamaki is shut up by another pillow hitting his head, again causing him to fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

'_Somebody is moody. Somebody is moody_' Sing the twins in chorus.

'Go to hell and never come back' She growls and suddenly feels the blanket being removed, her legs cringe up from the sudden coldness and opens one eye angrily, glaring the hosts down. Even Mori looks taken aback. Only Kyoya looks as relaxed and clam as ever, well he is still the Shadow King after all.

'Gin, please don't scare anyone with your infamous glares. You're making a fool of yourself by just talking while you're tired'.

'I'm not making a fool of myself!' She exclaims and slowly starts to move up 'You're the ones bugging me before twelve o'clock and turn me a-relaxed with your very presence!'.

'Do you hate us that much, Gin?' asks Tamaki, sitting in the corner of her room drawing circles on the ground.

Gin sighs deeply 'No… but you shouldn't just walk into my room before twelve o'clock in the vacation and then expect me to welcome you whole heartedly with a big smile on my face and fresh baked cookies. I mean… don't you ever want to have some little… alone-time?'.

'Tam-Chan doesn't ever want to be alone! It's more fun when we're together!' Honey says 'Right Takashi?'.

'Ah'.

'You're so not helping…'.

Kyoya steps in 'As much as I agree to your reasoning Miss Crow, I must ask you to now dress or the twins are allowed to pick out any piece of clothing they want you to wear in this vacation by packing your bags and then dress you up. Gin huffs.

'Fine, I'll come! But I'm packing my own bag. And I'm not going to wear anything you guys tell me to wear' She glares the twins warningly 'Plus, I'm not going to come with you everywhere you go during our stay, I'll be allowed to sleep later than twelve o'clock ánd I won't be buying you guys souvenirs'.

'All understood ma'am!' chorus the twins, Honey and starry eyes Tamaki, saluting.

'Sure…' Gin sighs deeply and gets up from her bed, her hair looking only a little bit messy, she's dressed in some short grey PJ shorts and a black tank top. Walking towards her walk-in-closet and grabbing some dark blue jeans, an army colored tank top, her black leather rib-length jacket and taking some knee high black stiletto boots with two belt buckles on the sides from a shelf, she brushes the sleep out of her eyes.

She walks back into the room, to see the maids came in, opening the curtains, the balcony doors, two windows and bring in her suitcases, plus cleaning the bed and the mess she made the night before. The hosts have gathered on the white sofa and the white chair before the flat screen 3D Imax TV.

She rolls her eyes and disappears in the bathroom, taking a quick shower while keeping her hair dry and washing her face before changing into her clothes, doing her hair and make-up and then walking back into the room. She places her sax-necklace around her neck and her white watch around her wrist.

When she comes back into her room, she looks at the opened big black suitcase and the army printed bag next to it. She quickly fills everything for the next two and a half weeks in Karuizawa. Swimsuit, party clothes (Who knows with the Host Club), some training clothes, extra clothes, bathrooms tuff, towels, everything.

When she's finally done, she let the maids take care of her stuff, knowing if she didn't they would get fired by her grandfather if he ever came to hear about it. As she looks at the hosts still watching TV in her room and hears her stomach growl.

'Well, let's go and bug Haruhi then' she sighs, already feeling deeply sorry for the brunette.

'You're finally done!' Tamaki jumps up from the couch and hugs her, Gin stares blankly and then pushes him away 'No hugs Tamaki. I'm still allergic to them'.

'Come on! We're going to save our dearest Haruhi!' And gone he is. Moron.

XxX

A few hours later, they're flying over Karuizawa, in an helicopter of Tamaki's family. He's moving the whole time and Gin was starting to grow annoyed by it since she was sitting next to him all the way. He just couldn't stop shoving around his chair!

'Tamaki, stop moving, you're driving me crazy! And that's not in a good way!' She pushes him a little bit away from her, she's sitting between Mori and Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya opposite and Honey squeezed in between the wall and Mori, to looks down at the beautiful landscape they're passing.

'There it is!' Tamaki gets up and unclasps his belt as the thing flies above Pension Misuzu, where Haruhi is currently staying and working. He grabs a speaker and Gin's hair starts flying everywhere because of the rotating wings above the vehicle causing a lot of air to take form into wind, Tamaki has opened the door while holding a megaphone to his mouth.

'HARUHI! DESPAIR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!' She shouts. Tears in his eyes from the wind in his eyes.

'Tamaki! Get the hell back inside! You'll fall out of the vehicle you nut head!' Gin grabs him around the waist when he doesn't want to come back in because he sees his "precious daughter". The helicopter moves and they fall out facing their deaths if it wasn't for a big tree catching their fall and causing them to for the first time feel like a cartoon character falling the same way and also be caught by a tree. It's not as fun as it looks like.

'TAMAKI! YOU IDIOT!' She screams when she falls down and hits the first branch where she keeps hanging with her arms and head on the one side of the branch and her legs hanging down on the other side. When she finally slides down onto the ground she has leaves and branches sticking out of her clothes and hair. She feels on her cheek where's a scratch and a little bit of blood, the first hit had hit hard.

When Tamaki doesn't reply she looks around to find him lying on the ground, with a white sheet over his motionless body until it starts moving. Tamaki jumps up (Sheets still over his head) and takes a dramatic pose.

'I see the white light! Haruhi! Save daddy from the white light! Only with your presence I'll be able to hold the strength within my heart and live!' He shouts dramatically, Gin rolls her eyes and looks at Haruhi walking over and pulling the sheet off Tamaki, looking at him furiously. Tamaki looks surprised by the sudden change of scene.

'What the hell are you doing here?' is the first thing she shouts. Gin can so feel her pain.

'Haruhi! You're alright!' He pulls her into a hug and Haruhi looks more than annoyed.

Haruhi pushes him away roughly 'I'm not alright! Why are you here?'. Tamaki retreats in the shadow of the tree they fell into, his new Emo tree.

'They're playing for stalker' Gin decides to answer the brunette 'Dragging me to their low level with them' Answers Gin and slowly sits up on her knees rubbing her bruised arm with a soft hiss 'How can it he doesn't have a scratch and I'm sitting on the ground with a branch sticking out of my hair and bruises everywhere?'.

'Because Tamaki falls with what he calls a "Princely style" ' Haruhi gives her an hand to pull Gin up from the ground. Gin brushes the dirt off her clothes and pulls the leaves and branches out of her hair with a slightly pained expression.

'What has happened here?' Shouts a female/male voice then. Causing Gin to stop in her tracks for a moment to see a man/woman or something. Another cross dresser?

Tamaki has decided to come back from his Emo tree. While Gin bows for Haruhi out of respect and guilt 'Haruhi, please don't be angry with me, they woke me up this morning with the wild thought of you being captured by gypsies after you've been turned out of your home, and dragging me with them to Karuizawa'.

Haruhi chuckles and motions with her hands like –Don't bow- 'I'm not mad at you Gin, I know how the Host Club can be, meaning I know how Tamaki can be'.

'You got it'.

XxX

'Oh my!' Shouts Misuzu when everybody's in the dining room, having gathered there after the helicopter landed safely on the ground like it was supposed to do before opening any door. 'What dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi! Why don't you call me Misuzuchi?'.

Kyoya decides to explain the man/woman 'He's an old friend of Ranka's. They used to work together at the same shop years ago' he says while he's treating Gin's bruises. She whimpers in pain when he uses alcohol to clean the scratch on her knee with a cotton ball.

'Well naturally you would know' Tamaki and Gin chorus accusingly. Only with different meanings being the words. Tamaki's angry because Kyoya knows about Haruhi's stay here without informing him, and Gin because she's being irritated by Kyoya's I-know-everything-attitude. Not to mention she's irritated because every time she would try to tell Tamaki this he wasn't listening to her at all.

'Kill me… ' groans Haruhi, Gin could perfectly feel her pain, she felt it too, but the alcohol made it more physical than anything.

'I went into business for myself two years ago and believe you me, running this adorable little pension as like living a fairytale!' Misuzu suddenly begins, like someone asked her/him for an explanation for this pension he/she is running right now.

'So, then is Haru-Chan like your indentured servant?' Asks Honey curiously.

'She's more like an unpaid employee' Answers Kyoya his question, now moving to her arm 'This also happens to be Ranka's prefer method to keep track of his daughter while he's busy working'. Causing Gin to quirk and eyebrow.

'Are you spying on everyone here? It's creepy you know these very personal things' Gin hisses when Kyoya pushes a little harder than necessary on her wounds with the alcoholic cotton ball.

'What'd you say?' he asks innocently.

She kicks him softly against the shin 'I meant that you're creepy. And stop paining me! I've endured enough of your Host Club pain and I'm afraid I'll endure a lot more pain in the future!'.

'What the-?' Tamaki moves over to them, ignoring Gin and Kyoya's small talk 'How do you know all of this stuff?'.

'Kill me…' sighs Haruhi again.

Misuzu explains the whole Ranka-send-Haruhi-here-thing ' "Take my little girl under your wing!" He says. He particularly begged me, and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help, it works out for everyone!' cheers Misuzu a little bit too happy.

'Yeah…' sighs Gin as Kyoya lays a bandage around her upper arm as good as any doctor could do.

'She's a model employee! Really, it's such a shame I can't pay her anything! Oh! Tell me what you boys think of this cute little apron she's wearing? I've made it myself!' Misuzu motions to the apron Haruhi's wearing proudly.

The boys -except Kyoya- put up their thumbs, even Mori does. 'You're quiet an exquisite seamstress!' praises Tamaki.

'Misuzu, is my room available? Since these guys dragged me to Karuizawa, why not let me stay here for two and a half weeks instead? I'll help Haruhi around a bit if I can in the evenings if you'll have me' Gin moves her now bandaged arm a bit to get rid of the stiffness.

'Your room has been rented for the whole summer vacation! In case you wanted to stay longer or come earlier! It's right ready for you and right next to Haruhi's!' Misuzu rotates happily. A little bit too much energy. Maybe ADHD or something? It's a lot like Tamaki only in a more… female way.

'Thanks, I'll get my stuff in my room right after Kyoya's done' She closes her eyes in pain as he starts with her face, the bruise on her cheek was bleeding a little earlier, the alcohol stings more than the branch did.

Misuzu nods wildly 'Of course! Just tell me when you're ready! Do you boys want to have some tea? Haruhi you can take a break if you want!'.

'Thanks Misuzu' Answers Haruhi thankful and bows for the older lady… man… lady-man.

XxX

In the end, the hosts came to know about the one room left, and it turned into a contest, meaning everyone has to lend a hand around the pension for the whole afternoon. Kyoya didn't join them in the contest and wandered a bit around the pension.

When Gin is done with packing out her stuff and taking a refreshing bath. It's already past lunch time. She asks Misuzu for permission to use the kitchen and starts making her own lunch, meaning she'll be making French toast, eggs, tea and warm baked breads with butter and homemade (By Misuzu) jam.

When she walks outside and takes place on the same table as Kyoya, she smiles at the sight of Tamaki working and Honey eating pie happily.

Haruhi walks over to the two sitting by the table 'Kyoya-senpai, Gin-senpai. You're keeping your distance from all of this'.

'Of course' Answers Kyoya first 'Winning means I'd end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold'.

'Ah, but Kyoya! Don't you want to be here with me? Staying here would mean our romantic relationship would bloom even more' Gin chuckles at Kyoya staring at her and then cracking a small smile.

'No thanks'.

Somehow, that hurt her deeply. She sighs overly dramatic, and finishes the last part of her French toast 'So… I'll be going now, I've been wanting to go and take a run all morning long now, maybe the idea of running away from the Host Club is moving me. Not to mention the fresh air will help me run a great distance and the sun will tan me while doing that, thus I'll be able to show off when I'm back in the Netherlands' She grins at them for her selfish reasons of suddenly taking a run and walks with her plate back into the kitchen of the pension.

When she's inside she feels a dull pain in her chest form what Kyoya said earlier, why does it hurt to hear it out of his mouth? He was joking, and she knew that, but why does it hurt this much? Was he serious? Would he never be able to love her in such a romantic way? Wait a second! Nothing romantic!

Gin shakes her head fiercely. No! He's just a friend, just a normal friend, just like the twins and Tamaki. But still…

XxX

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
>'cause someone's bound to hear my cry<br>Speak out if you do  
>You're not easy to find<em>

While she's running over the road through the forest she sings along with her music and let the warm sunlight touch her skin, tanning it a little. For some reason running seems to make her less frustrated and get the pain to dull a lot.__

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
>Is already in my life?<br>Right in front of me  
>Or maybe you're in disguise<em>

When she's at a view point, she looks down over the valley. She sees pension Misuzu and looks down to the ground this time, the dull pain returns and her eyes turn watery. She stands up and starts running again, away from pension Misuzu, as far away as she can from the Host club, including Kyoya and Haruhi. Even though she's running, she's being followed, chased. By memories.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
>Who knows how to love you without being told<br>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
>If there's a soulmate for everyone<br>If there's a soulmate for everyone_

When she stops to catch her breath again, she's far away, the sun is starting to set and tears are streaming down her cheeks for some unknown reason. She doesn't know why, but it hurt, it hurt very much, just as much as when Jason ignored her after he came to know about her crush. Why the hell was she hurting?

She brushes her tears away with the back of her hand and turns around to run back again. Her pride stops herself from crying, but tears somehow still leak out of her eyes from time to time, running down her cheeks.

When she's at the same view point again, it's already dark outside. She starts walking, not wanting to get back yet, she doesn't want to face anyone right now. Not Haruhi, not Misuzu, not Tamaki, Honey, Mori or the twins. And definitely not Kyoya.

When she does finally come back, she's not even hungry. She feels like some bitch slapped her and punched her in the stomach while she did nothing to defend herself. She walks past the dining room up the stairs and disappears in her room, ignoring the worried calls of the hosts or Tamaki pounding on her door afterwards. Probably angry at her for returning this late and then not saying anything when returning.

She just sits in a hot watered bath, without soap for now. She'll add that later when she feels like it. Her body slides down into the water until she's fully lying on the bottom of the bath and she looks with open eyes up at the ceiling. Bubbles escape her nose but she doesn't care when she almost runs out of air. She hears faint shouting from the other side of the door but ignores it, silently wondering how they got into her bedroom with her door closing. She closes her eyes and thinks about a world created just for her, a world where everything is like she wants. A world for herself and herself alone. Where nobody can hurt her and she can hurt nobody else.

Her body moves up to the surface again and takes a deep breath of air when she runs out of it before sinking back into the water, still hearing Tamaki pounding on the door and shouting her name worried. He's probably thinking she's doing something crazy like suicide. He knows how screwed up she really is.

When she opens her eyes again, somebody's sitting on the rim. It's only Haruhi though. She looks at the brunette and gets above the water again, not saying a word.

'Gin, are you alright? Why didn't you answer our calls? Or Tamaki's loud pounding? You haven't had dinner yet, right? Did something happen?' The questions coming from Haruhi's mouth somehow don't irritate her as much as she thought they would.

'No… nothing happened. I just… thought about… it has been five months since my family died' She lies. She only came up with that right now, and the reality of those five months hit her a little hard at the same time, causing a tear to leak from the corner of her eyes, but with the other water drops on her face Haruhi doesn't seem to notice it.

Haruhi nods uncomfortably 'But you… I'm sorry. But that's not the real issue here, am I mistaking?'.

'Well…' Gin looks at the brunette, not knowing is she should tell her 'I've just been… feeling a little off, not right, maybe I'm just nervous for going back home. I think I'll be going to become emotional when I look at my old home again… it's just… exhausting and I need some time alone. Without the loud noises of the Host Club, without Tamaki or the twins bothering, without Kyoya's sharp remarks, and without Honey's invitations for pie all the time. I need vacation and I can't get that right now… I just need some place of peace and quiet in my head… time to arrange every thought' She feels tears run down her cheeks 'I don't know myself anymore… I am confused about the changes that have happened the last couple of months. About my so called friends, about the Host Club, about myself and my grandparents. I just need some time to think…' She closes her eyes and rubs her temples tiredly. Part of it is the truth, she does need to think alone. Running made her aware of everything that had happened the last couple of months. And only then she suddenly became aware of the many thoughts in her mind, about all the chaos she's really in. But with the host Club she has been ignoring all the fuzz.

'Everybody needs time to think Gin. Everybody except for Tamaki, who acts like he doesn't think at all' Haruhi chuckles softly.

Gin chuckles through her tears too 'Just tell the guys I'm not feeling well. A headache or something. I'm going to bed…'.

The girl on the bath side nods understanding 'Don't you worry. Just call me if you need anything. You want some food?'.

The blonde shakes her head 'No thanks. I'm not that hungry right now'.

'Sure' Haruhi smiles and walks out of the bathroom. Closing the doors behind her and locking her door room like Gin did herself in the first place, so the Hosts can't come in. Gin sinks deep back into the hot water again, trying to relax but not succeeding. What _are_ her feelings right now?

XxX

When she wakes the next morning, it's early, she doesn't like the early morning at all. But for some reason she can't fall back to sleep. She dresses into the same outfit as the one when she came here. Haruhi had washed it the day before and it was ready to be worn.

When she reaches the top of the same hill like yesterday, the sun is just coming up from behind the surrounding hills. She sits down and leans back a bit, she's still tired, but the restless feeling in her body makes sleeping an out of reachable thing at the moment.

She suddenly remembers herself not going to the toilet back at the pension and feels the need for one. She looks around and at a tree, would she…? No! Not an option! She doesn't think she can pee in the open air, it's something her and her mother had in common, the toilets on camping places or shared with other people were just not fit for her, she feels… watched, like people listen and watch her every move in the toilet. And that's embarrassing!

'Oh my god….' She whispers and looks around, suddenly she sees an house, well not a house but a big Victorian style cottage with a little tower. It's white and with a light grey roof. It has a sere and a veranda. She looks around and then runs over to the black hatches of the cottage, praying for someone to be home tonight.

'How may I help you?' asks a sweet female voice after she has pushed the bell-button.

'I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. My name is Gin Crow and I'm in the very need of a restroom right now' She answers as politely as possible, while wiggling uncomfortably on her legs to keep herself from peeing in her pants.

'Gin Crow? As in the Gerrylin Crow? The friend of Kyoya Ootori?' asks the woman suddenly excited.

'Y-yes ma'am' She answers with a frown of not understanding.

'Come in! Come in! I'll open the hatches for you!' Answers the cheery voice, the hatches open and Gin walks/runs in. The road to the house is of light grey gravel and the grass around it is greener than the other grass in Karuizawa. Next to the house is a garage fit for three cars. Rich people… could this possibly be…? No. It couldn't. Right?

When she reaches towards door, however the door opens and a young woman stands in the doorway with a big smile, there's a maid standing behind her, looking a little taken aback by the woman in the doorway. The young woman has long black hair, brown eyes and a pale skin, she's wearing a light blue summer dress and short blue pumps.

'Welcome! I'm Fuyumi Ootori, Kyoya's older sister' She pulls the girl into a bear hug and Gin blinks in surprise.

'Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Shido' she says slowly.

'Oh no, say Fuyumi please, I don't like Mrs. Shido very much, makes me feel SO old' She pulls Gin inside and the maid closes the door behind them.

'I'm sorry Fuyumi, may I please use the restroom now? I'm in need of one very much…'.

Another person speaks 'Let the girl go, you're causing enough disturbance in this house and for her' Scolds the young male with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Gin blinks, that must be Akito, Kyoya's second brother. The second oldest son of the Ootori family.

'Akito, you're such a meanie!' Pouts Fuyumi and Gin smiles at her correct guessing. She should win a prize for this!

'You must be Gerrylin Crow. The new heiress of the Suwashi Company' Akito goes straight into business mode. At least… mentioning her being heiress means he wants to know more about business right?

Gin decides to just play along, she's not in the mood for giving in right now 'And you must be Akito Ootori, second son of the Ootori family. Please, I'd prefer the name Gin above my full name'.

'Alright, Gin. That means Silver, doesn't it?'.

'That's right. And Akito means Autumn, if I'm correct'.

'Yes. You're very well informed' Answers Akito, a little suspicious about her knowledge.

Gin smiles semi-polite 'Of course. A good heiress is informed of the people who have a great amount to do with my of future company. And I happen to be interested in the meaning of names'.

'That's an acceptable answer. As expected from the granddaughter of Mr. Suwashi'.

'Indeed. Suwashi women are known for their sharp tongue and quick answers, not caring about the harshness of their words. Indeed, I've got two parents who both have this same little flaw in personality so please forgive me if I'm being rude to you. I think it's a very good skill though, after all… we're not an easy catch for men who want to marry us for the money' She answers directly. It's silence for a moment and she smiles at him sweetly 'If somebody would please show me the restroom now, I'm trying to not wet the floor right now'.

'Right here!' A maid calls and walks over, Gin waves a little bit at Fuyumi and Akito and follows the maid through the door quickly.

'She's a sharp one. Clever and attractive. Quite a catch. I hope Kyoya does the right thing, if he's not smooth, she'll be gone. I heard something about her grandparents being business buddies with the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas though, they may be a threat in the future' Akito says.

'Maybe, but I think if she's really getting into an arranged marriage she'll loose her clever remarks and probably her sharpness too. I'm concerned she may be in the middle of a very difficult situation even though she doesn't know it yet' Fuyumi says with a concerned face, looking at the door the girl just disappeared through.

Akito nods a little, though his face is nothing but concerned for the well-being of the blonde teenager who just told him to watch his step with her around and not try anything funny 'Fuyumi, be a dear and wake Kyoya. We can't have her leave yet. I want to observe her for a moment, and I bet Yuuichi wants that too'.

'Yes, I'll send a maid to get her to stay. I'll go to Kyoya and wake him' Fuyumi nods and walks up the stairs hurried.

**TBC**

_Song: Natasha Bedingfield- Soulmate_

_**A/N: well, I hope you can guess right now what is going to be a part of the future drama. If not… read the stuff again, causer you're not paying attention doofus! **_

_**Anyway, I hope nothing's weird or confusing, of so, pray tell.**_

_**Review please! Love them! (I think I'm turning addicted to reviews… is that normal?)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"**Jalousie is the most ugly thing in the world. Especially inside of a family or friendship. It consumes you form the inside and in the end there will be nothing left but hatred and loss".**

When Gin returns from the restroom, the maid brings her to a tea room. Inside are waiting two male, one is Akito she met earlier, and the other one is probably Yuuichi. He has black hair and brown eyes like his younger sister, but his pale face is much kinder and nicer than Akito's.

'Gentlemen' She bows politely before sitting down opposite of the two brothers. She tells the maid what kind of tea she prefers and takes little sips when she's handed the white teacup.

'Kyoya will be joining us soon' Says Fuyumi when she enters the room and sits down in the chair on the right side of her two brothers and on the left side for Gin. There's one big chair left on Gin's right, for Kyoya.

'So, Miss Crow. How's business going right now? Is the company making profits?' asks Yuuichi.

'I guess so. My grandparents are almost always gone at the moment. I almost never see them since they're so busy all the time. But the last time we had a conversation about the company, it was going rather well. There's a meeting for a Medical school in Germany next week'.

'That's good to hear. I didn't know the Suwashi company has a Medical branch now'.

Gin nods softly 'Yes, my grandfather wanted to expand the company, he asked me for some advice since I'll be leading the company one day. And since we're doing a lot of things already, I came up with a medical school. After all, I wanted to study medicines in Amsterdam before my family died in the accident' She takes a nip of her tea again and opens her eyes to look at the two male. Akito looks rather irritated at her knowledge and creative ideas, she smiled lightly 'Mr. Akito. Is it really such an irritable thought that a high school girl comes with a good idea that'll actually bring much profit to her future company?' She asks, the two siblings look from Akito to Gin who takes a relaxed sip of her tea again, wondering why rich people's tea seem to taste better than the stuff she got anywhere else.

Akito shortly shakes his head while looking at her with narrowed eyes 'Not at all. I just find it rather interesting a young girl like you would actually think of something like that. I guess now, the Ootori group can't use the idea anymore'.

'Oh you can and may. But know that the Suwashi company has already got hands in Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, France, and the United States. Meaning the Ootori group will have to prove to be better at schooling than the Suwashi group. I don't like to talk big about such things, but… the Suwashi group had specially hired a group of the world's best doctors and designers to help design the buildings, and gather all the information about the best materials available, meaning the Suwashi group doesn't only invest in medical schools, but also in medical school materials like books and apperature'.

'You sure have a creative mind, Miss Crow. You're already thinking like a business woman' Says the familiar voice of Kyoya. Gin looks at the doorway and smiles at Kyoya 'Well good morning to you too. I didn't expect to find the Ootori cottage when I was searching for a decent bathroom. I'm sorry to just drop by this early in the morning, I heard about your morning moods. It's good to see you though' she suddenly frowns a little 'Wait, didn't Tamaki beg you to have a sleep-over with him?'.

'It's a pleasure to see you too, Gin. And yes he did, but I carefully told him it wouldn't be fair to the other hosts if we were to have a so called "Sleep-over". How have you been? You didn't attend dinner last night' Kyoya sits down in the chair right from her. Gin swallows and forces a smile on her lips.

'Hasn't Haruhi told you? I didn't feel too well. Maybe it's because Tamaki dragged me out of my home before I could even fully wake, then jumped out of an helicopter with me and caused me to almost break my neck' she cracks her neck at the memory 'We were lucky the tree caught us' She takes another relaxed sip, at least, she looks relaxed, there's nothing but pure calmth and collected thoughts and seriousness in her words, but the playfully lifted corners of her mouth when she talks or notices something interesting makes her look less is business mode. Kyoya however could see through her perfect façade easily, though her thoughts and reactions on certain things were very unexpected and surprising at some points he could see she wasn't at ease and felt distrust towards his brother Akito. Her façade is made by a pro, it's formed through years of experience.

'So, Gin. I heard your family has been visiting the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family quite often lately' Says Fuyumi to lighten up the mood.

Gin nods, facing Fuyumi now 'Oh yes, the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's are friends of my family, the grandfather of the current leader was a friend of my grandfather's father. Our families are very good befriended and since my own mother didn't feel the need to associate any more with the Haninozuka's when she moved to the Netherlands, I feel the need to restore this relationship and thus we've been visiting them quite often' Gin looks at her tea with a small smile, remembering her grandmother tell her about how her mother refused to befriend the current leader o the Haninozuka's because she didn't like his wife.

'And then there's the fact Mitskune Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka are both in the same club as me and Kyoya, meaning I've been doing a great job at the keeping up the friendship between our families'.

'I see. And you aren't afraid of anything like familial friendship through marriage?' asks Akito with a slight interested smirk.

'I'm sorry?' Gin smiles weakly, her eyes suddenly having a slight hint of fear and confusion in them. What about marriage? She doesn't love Mori nor Honey, so why would she ever marry them?

'He means, aren't you afraid of arranged marriage?' Answers Yuuichi.

Gin feels her stomach turn at the thought 'Not at all, my parents didn't believe in such marriages or such forced love, so I don't expect my grandparents to think that way. Of course, there's always a possibility, but it's a rather small one' Her calmth and the collected look in her eyes return, stronger this time, trying to prepare herself for the next question as good as possible with the Ootori family.

'You said you and Kyoya are in the same club, does that mean you're a female host?' asks Fuyumi out of nowhere, again changing the subject.

'Actually I'm only lending an hand around, here and there. From cleaning tables till making tea. It's rather enjoyable, the girls are nice at Ouran and I must admit the cakes the Host Club uses during club hours are rather… tempting to eat' she chuckles softly just like the others in the room.

'What are you going to do after you've finished school at Ouran?' ask Yuuichi further.

'I'm hoping to get into college and study to become doctor and afterwards Psychology. Of course, that'll mean my grandfather has to live a little longer than he planned'. Again soft chuckling.

'Miss Crow, if I'm not too blunt, are you seeing anyone right now?' asks Yuuichi.

'No, I'm not. At the moment I'm focusing on school and my sports. I've been trying to get myself a fine swimsuit body. But I guess the boys at Ouran aren't exactly… tolerant enough to have me around for a girlfriend. I can be rather stubborn, incredibly difficult and I like my freedom'.

'There's much you're asking for in a man, after all, in this social status it's hard to find a man with so many qualities. Or find a man who can handle a woman as yourself'.

'I've always known I'm a picky person when it comes to men. But then again, my money and status aren't for a cheap price. Many boys won't ever dare to get into a relationship with a woman like me, I admit that. And maybe that's only a good thing, it'll erase the names of money grabbers in my thick book of names. Meaning I'll only have a small list left' She smirks slyly 'Including the Ootori's left the list'.

'You're saying we're only money grabbers?' asks Akito irritated, shifting in his chair.

'Not entirely. But it's my experience that men who've got much money, only want more, and what's easier than marry a rich girl owning a big growing company?'.

'You speak your mind a lot. That's not very likeable by a lady' Akito hisses.

'I don't care. I wasn't planning to become your wife anyway so you shouldn't have to worry about my sharp tongue. After all, you are only the second son, it's a shame Yuuichi isn't of my age' She takes a sip of her tea, Kyoya holds his breath, she's playing, she's starting to grow annoyed and irritated by his brothers and their questions, she probably hasn't slept well either and isn't in a good mood. _Bad move, Gin_.

'Do you even know who're you're talking to and what we can do to your company?' He asks while looking at her angry. She knows the Ootori's wouldn't dare to touch her company, her grandmother made medicine business between the two companies possible. The Suwashi company is a valuable client.

'I'm well awake, Mr. Akito' She answers bluntly 'And I don't really care'.

'How rude! I don't think your grandfather appreciates it when his granddaughter is being rude to the Ootoris.'.

'I wasn't trying to be rude Mr. Akito. But seeing you all worked up like this, probably means I did hit a soft spot. I heard you didn't want to become heir of the company, maybe I heard wrong? You can tell me Mr. Akito. I'm very good at keeping secrets' she says with a slight taunt in her voice.

Suddenly the table is thrown up, the glass shatters, Fuyumi screams as the tea cups fall down into little pieces on the marble floor while the sugar and milk scatter on the floor. The maids stare and so do Kyoya and Yuuichi.

Akito has shattered the table and is standing right in front of Gin, his hands on the armrests. She takes a calm nip of her tea to look uncaring and calm, but on the inside her thoughts are racing, her heart is beating fast and she feels like screaming out loud or cry. She opens her eyes when she doesn't feel or hears anything and looks right into Akito's red and furious face.

She wants to finish her tea but Akito slaps the tea cup out of her hands and it shatters against the wall. Causing her to shove back in her chair a little and frown.

'That wasn't really necessary Mr. Akito. I hope you're not letting your mood take the better of you?' She asks with a strong voice, but she's anything but that, she knows she went too far, she curses herself for being so stupid and let her own mood take the better of her.

Why did she have to say such arrogant and embarrassing things? She only got on this family's bad side. If her grandparents heard…

Her grandfather would sigh in disappointment when he sees her again, not wanting to look at her when he comes back, but that's only for the time he's at home, which he almost never is. Her grandmother will only shake her head and then ask what happened. She would tell her grandmother everything and apologies to both of her grandparents, they would forgive her. But this move…is very bad for business if things got worse.

'You have no idea who you're talking to!' Akito grabs her collar and pulls her chest up, she's hanging in her own shirt and looks at Akito coldly. 'I should punish you for your rudeness and your big mouth! Your parents sure didn't do a good job at teaching you manners, at raising you!' He raises his hand to slap her.

There's no movement, no flinch of the blonde hanging in her shirt while holding his wrist to keep her weight from ripping the shirt. She's absolutely terrified, but if she learned anything from hanging around Kyoya, it's to never show weaknesses.

'Fine' She says 'Hit me'. Everyone's eyes widen a bit.

'I agree I deserve it. I was out of line and I won't be able to take my words back. But what you just said only brought my mistake to be actually quite a truth and thus I'm not even regretting my words. Hitting me won't solve your problems Akito. It'll only bring your own shame upon yourself. Hitting the defenseless granddaughter of one of your business associates is worse than what I said to you and your brothers' She stares him in the eyes, het heart is beating like mad, she just hopes he doesn't really hit her. Her brains are a mess, running 50 miles an minute and filled with nothing but quick and useless thoughts, loud screaming filling her ears, the screaming of silence.

She whimpers slightly when he pulls her up more roughly, closer to his own face so their noses almost touch, her face is a bit troubled now. He shakes her again and this time she feels something snap around her neck, he had been holding her necklace too.

Was it too much? Did she use the wrong words? It's all her fault, but it's worth it. Make her suffer for a while, make her scared and feeling lonely, because those feelings are real, they're not like that sickening feeling when she's near Kyoya, it's not a feeling that makes her feel like she's nothing worth, it makes her feel like people actually care about what she thinks, says and does. They care. They care of her opinion, otherwise they wouldn't get this worked up and mad.

'It's amusing you pay such high value to my opinion and words' she groans while he's shaking her 'It's almost as if you're not confident enough to tell me otherwise… It's good to see you male have a vulnerable side too' She manages to smirk at him 'My mission is complete, if you'd like to let me go now, please. Or I'll seriously sue you for invading personal space'.

He let go, looking at her just as shocked as the other three of the Ootoris do, none of them said anything through the whole process. She looks at them like she's made of steel and stands up 'I should go back to the pension. See you later Kyoya. Good day gentlemen and Fuyumi' She opens the door, not wanting to stay inside that place any longer, she let herself out and when she's standing outside the gates, she suddenly feels tears streaming down her eyes, she feels fear creep into her like she just had been locked up inside of a dark and freezing basement filled with spiders with no clothes or blankets to keep her warm.

She starts shaking like mad and starts walking away from the villa. She just did something bad, really bad. But if her grandparents come to hear about it, she'll be satisfied by their coldness towards her. She's alone, there's no prince in shining armor on a white horse that'll keep her company, there's no warm family or a cozy home. That's all gone. The only thing she has is herself and her misery, the coldness of real life.

"Life's a bitch" that had been her answer to anyone who would say when something bad happened, and now she means it, it was her new motto. Her life sucked. Although she always wanted to be rich and would be able to buy anything she wanted, shop till she drops, buy the best computer, the best IPod and the most beautiful gowns for parties, but now… it all seems empty, and even though it makes good for some grief, it doesn't make it all right.

It'll never make it all right. It'll never be alright, if she was still "poor" it wouldn't be alright, and now she's rich and it isn't right either.

Because, having something, having all kinds of something's in your life, it doesn't take away the feeling of loneliness. And no matter how many romance novels, books or movies she sees, no matter how many people she sees being happy, it's never going to be her in the white dress, smiling into the face of her going-to-be-husband. Because, no matter how much people would offer her in money or wealth. Love was never meant to be given to her. Her own complicated self was too complicated for others, even for the Host Club.

Loneliness. Grief. Anger. Jealousy. Greed. Fear. All the things that real life is.

No roses. No horses. No love. Not for everyone of those lousy humans they are.

At least, she could try to find someone who cared in the least. A friend.

She slowly reaches for her neck and finds nothing but emptiness. She wipes away a tear and moves her hand to her pocket, to take out a silvery necklace. It's broken, Akito broke it. She sighs and looks at the viewpoint she had been looking from a lot lately.

Gin looks for one last time at the necklace she had worn since the first grade and then, she throws it away off the rock.

Gone.

Everything that mattered is gone. Friends. Family. Memories of the past. She had to let go now, because it'll never be alright again. There's nothing going the chance that.

Throwing away the necklace meant the same as throwing away her memories, her past. She just let it go, only the pain and loneliness remaining. Emptiness filled her heart and caused her to swallow. Emptiness which unconsciously to herself, was waiting to be filled again.

**TBC**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I wanted to update Saturday, but then we had this thing at FF so I wanted to update the day after, but my mother is angry at me for using her computer more than she can (I'm mildly addicted… -_-'), so I wasn't allowed to write.**_

_**Anyway, it's here now, and since most important days of doing stupid tests at school I'm free to write again! Until Monday that is, I've got three more tests next week, but afterward sit's finally summer vacation!**_

_**Oh, don't worry, I promise to update next week-end, but only if you guys forgive me! (Since I'm not really computer-through-psychic you should just Review me, hahah).**_

_**So please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"**By now, I should be used to the cold"**

When she returns to the pension, she doesn't feel like facing anyone yet. She decides to walk into town, maybe that'll do her some good.

After a while of facing smiling and happy people, the sun shining down on her and some people even staring at her appearance, she starts to feel a little out of place, like always. Maybe the brands of the clothes she's wearing are a bit out of their place here in Karuizawa. Where did the old her stay? She once didn't care about brands or appearances, but now… she has to have an appearance, to live up to the hosts and the deal of being rich and probably famous.

She sighs and walks towards a small ice stand, she orders a pistachio, chocolate and caramel on one horn. Carefully selecting a bench and sitting down, just watching people passing by while eating her ice cream. She leans back against the wall and closes her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if somebody would ever look at her, not like "Oh, such a nice looking girl" but like boys checking her out. Even though it can be irritating, it would also give a feeling satisfying beauty. Nobody ever said she was beautiful before, and if she did see someone look at her, why couldn't she ever tell what they were thinking?

She finishes her ice cream and starts walking again. She doesn't pay attention to any of the shops, just because she doesn't feel like shopping. That is, until she finds a little store selling all kinds of jewelry. She always had a soft spot for jewelry.

XxX

When the sun starts to set at the end of the say, she sighs deeply, stands up from a bench and starts making her way back home to the pension. As soon as she walked through the doors, she looks at the hosts sitting at the dining table, excluding Hikaru. Whatever had happened, they look a bit… different from usual.

'Gin-Chan! There you are!' Shouts Honey happily while waving at her with a giant smile 'We all worried so much about you!'.

'Yeah, you were gone before dawn without saying a word' ads Haruhi, tilting her head to the side as if asking "What's up with that?".

She shrugs 'I'm sorry. I guess… I needed some time alone… I figured the fresh air of Karuizawa would do my headaches some good. I think I'm starting to form a migraine' she smiles her fake smile, the fake twinkle in her eyes not as sparkly as normal, good enough for anyone who didn't know her all too well. But not good enough for the Host Club. 'I'll get my food in the kitchen from Misuzu' she motions to the kitchen and disappears behind the door while the hosts look at each other, sharing a glance. Kyoya just stares at the door of the kitchen she disappeared through.

XxX

The next morning, Gin is woken up by the very annoying host club king called Tamaki Suoh. Turning angrily to face the guy and then push his face away –which is far too close to her own for her liking- with her hand made her mood not better.

'Tamaki! Get out of my room!'.

'But you need to stop Kaoru from getting my daughter in danger! What if she actually falls in love with him? It's all because of me! She's searching for her true love by those shady double gangers because I haven't given her enough of my love! Why Haruhi? What did I do wrong?'.

'Shut up you nut case' She throws a pillow in his face and he retreats in the corner of her room, a dark aura surrounding him dramatically.

Gin sighs 'Kyoya, what is this about Kaoru and Haruhi going to do something dangerous?'.

'Kaoru managed to get Haruhi and Hikaru on a date together by pretending to be sick after he asked Haruhi out himself' Kyoya answers from the doorway.

'And why do_ I_ need to be woken up?'.

'Because Tamaki needs your fists in this fight against the twins. After all, they're not afraid of him and the rest of us won't try to "kill" them'.

'Well why would I kill them? And where are they going anyway? The end of the world?' Gin pulls the blanket over her head to get back to sleep again.

'Into Karuizawa'.

'And you're going to follow them I presume?'.

'Of course. You don't think _Father dear_ will let his precious daughter wander around with one of the so called "Double Gangers" It would only be natural for him to follow them'.

'It would be unnatural even if Tamaki was her real father, which we all know, he isn't. If I come with you, will you buy me some pancakes? I saw this little stand yesterday and…'.

'Of course!' Shouts Tamaki, fully recovered from whatever it was that hurt him so much 'If you come we'll buy you anything you want! Just come along, dear Auntie!'.

'Tamaki, for the last time, I'm not your sister' She sighs deeply and gets up from the bed 'Fine, just give me a few minutes to get ready'.

'Hurry! Hurry!' Tamaki pushes her into the bathroom and she looks at her reflection in the mirror before taking a quick shower.

'That damn idiot'.

XxX

Not much later, Gin's eating a pancake with chocolate while leaning against the wall of a small shop. She's wearing the same as the day before because Tamaki didn't give her time to combine another outfit. It's not like she cares though, she deliberately left her jacket at the pension because it's hot enough outside to not wear one.

As they pass the jewelry store she noticed the day before and watch the couple go into a small souvenir shop, she looks at the jewelry store, hundreds of necklaces. A very good replacement for her old one. She bites on her tongue as she sees a beautiful ring. It's probably an engagement ring, but she would die for it to have. Well not die because otherwise she wouldn't be able to wear it. But the ring is pretty expensive and the trip with Haruhi to the Netherlands will cost a lot too, she doesn't want to trouble her grandparents in any way. Not financially at least.

It would be asking for too much.

She gives it a last look and then walks away while the others talk about going back, apparently, Hikaru and Haruhi are having a good time, and it's starting to become nosy to spy on them. And also… Tamaki doesn't look like he can handle much more of this any longer, the tears are almost streaming down his cheeks, him wanting to be at Haruhi's side and showing her a good time.

He's so incredibly in love with her. The poor guy doesn't even know it himself though.

As the hosts start walking back to the pension, Gin doesn't want to go back yet. She needs to find a necklace, her neck felt all empty now. Maybe she could find something cheap nearby.

'Hey, guys, I'm going to look around a little bit longer. Still need to buy some souvenirs for when I go back to Holland. See you guys later! I promise I won't be late today' She motions towards the souvenir shops and the hosts agree, Kaoru dragging Tamaki along. The blonde tries to struggle, scared of Hikaru trying to make a real "pass" at Haruhi and him not being there to "Save" her.

Later that day, she hasn't found anything that felt right. She's just walking down the road, back to pension Misuzu, her ear phones in her ears and some music bursting through them and causing to shut out any other sound, when it suddenly starts pouring she however pulls one earphone out.

She curses the weather and her luck and starts running, to only end up underneath a tree, her hair sticking onto her face and her clothes hugging her like a second skin. She's cold. Goosebumps decorate her skin like trees in a forest.

She watches the sky and sees lightning hunt for a high tree to hit. She sits down on the grass and watches the beautiful lightning crack through the sky and make a loud noise. Raindrops fall onto her arm from the leaves above her but she doesn't really care, just puts the other earphone back into her ear and listening to the music. The sound of a piano fitting her mood perfectly.

_Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops  
>What if your healing comes through tears<br>What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're near  
>What if trials of this life are your mercies in disguise?<em>

She closes her eyes for a moment, that is until she becomes aware of a presence, somebody sitting down beside her against the tree. She takes out her earphones and opens her eyes to see Kyoya sitting next to her, he deposits his jacket over her shoulders and she pulls it tighter around herself, trying to get warmer.

'Thanks' her voice isn't above a whisper, she looks away from him, back at the thunder and lightning.

'You're welcome. Tamaki told me to go searching for you. In case you're also afraid of thunder storms' he answers, raindrops decorating his glasses.

She smiles lightly 'I'm not. I like the thunder and the rain. To be honest, I love to walk through the rain, though… I'm afraid the thought of walling through this open field would be a quite dangerous one'. It's silence for a moment, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. She had more of these moments with Kyoya, just… comfortable silence.

She sighs deeply, kicking her pride out of her mind for a moment and turning her head back towards him 'I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was out of line… I didn't mean to insult you or your family. I was just…' she sighs deeply again, this was going against all her priorities and het pride was starting to try and kick its way back in 'I hadn't slept well, and I've got some things on my mind lately. I just… needed to get someone just as mad as me. Feel the same rage inside though you can't let it out for certain reasons. Unfortunately for me, your brother is unlike you pretty good at showing his anger… I'm sorry'.

'Don't worry about it. Fuyumi said she had never seen Akito so angry about something this… small before. Yuuichi only laughed it off, apparently he found it rather funny to have a girl speak her mind this much without being nervous, I've never seen him laugh about such a mess before, I've almost never seen him laugh before. I've never seen my brothers in general act so open with their emotions. And to be honest, I found it rather charming you said all those things, even though you don't really mean it' he looks back at her, their faces pretty close.

'How do you know I don't despise you?' she asks skeptical, raising her left eyebrow.

'Because if you did, you wouldn't call me attractive or search my company all the time'.

'What? Do I really do that?' She feels her cheeks heat up and looks way with a small smile 'Well, it does make sense, I mean… you're the first one who hasn't ever send me a fearful look or anything. And though you can be a real jerk at times -a totally heartless ass hole and a cold jerk- I still can find you very… similar to me at times. You don't ask difficult questions like Tamaki, or annoy me like the twins, and unlike Honey-senpai you don't give me that stone in the stomach when I see you, and you talk more than Mori-senpai. So I guess… you're the most likeable company I would search presence of'.

'Is that the only reason?'.

When Gin looks back at him, she finds him staring at her with those silver eyes, looking at her curious and rather sexy. She smiles. 'No… you're always bringing me down, you're always making me want to work harder on things, you never make it easy for me, you're a real challenge Kyoya. Someone I could depend on. After all, nobody has ever… ever seen me like who I really am. Not as unbreakable, scary and tough. You hurt my pride all the time. Just like now, when you hurt my pride because I've said sorry only five seconds ago, which is -of course- only a once in a life time apology. You'll never hear me apology again, so remember this day underneath the oak tree until you die'.

He smirks his sexy smirk 'I see. So you like me because I never let you have it your way. You actually like it when somebody brings you down all the time. That's very interesting'.

Gin laughs and looks back at the open field, the rain still pouring down as if its necessary 'My father always said that I needed a man who could take me on, in mental slash physical strength. Now isn't it very hard to find someone who's physically stronger than me. But mental strength… the boys back at my old school all were very… childish, scared to dead of me and rather harsh' she rubs her upper arm softly.

'If a girl wasn't looking like a supermodel than she get the sticker with "Ugly" or "Fat". I never really cared about boys at all, they were all too… weak and wimpy. Never stood their ground. So I never thought about it. But I guess, that if I ever really meet the perfect guy, I actually want him to be just as strong minded as you. And that's a compliment, which I don't give very often either. So you really should remember this day until you die and probably long after'.

'You're quite an interesting girl Gin'.

'I wouldn't say interesting' she slowly shakes her head 'I'm just another face'.

'You're not any face Gin. You're a very interesting face and that's a good thing' he lays his hand on her lower arm 'Now… I'm sorry for my brother breaking your necklace. So I felt the need to buy something new for you, I hope you'll accept it, it's not really the same but maybe it's a good replacement' He takes out a small blue box.

She blushes and smirk at the same time mischievously 'I hope you're not going to sit on one knee and ask me to marry you. Because I'm not ready for marriage yet'.

'Why would I want to marry you?' He asks dryly. Causing her to laugh.

'See? You always give my pride and confidence a real boost' says Gin sarcastically when she stops and takes the blue box from him. She opens it and her eyes turn big when she looks at the silver necklace with a ring hanging on it. It's a white gold ring with an oval light blue stone as the heart of a flower, the small white diamonds forming twelve leaves, each diamond one leaf. ( thegoldjewelry images/ Rings/925 -sterling- silver-14k-white-gold-plated-gen 1099 .jpg)

'Kyoya… oh my god, that must've cost a fortune' she takes the necklace out carefully.

'Which I have to my access' he replies.

She shakes her head 'No I really mean it! Why would you ever give me such an expensive necklace ringy thing? I mean this didn't cost just 10.000 yen, this cost much more than that!'.

Kyoya sits back next to her, a little closer than before though she doesn't notice 'Well, I saw it at a little shop earlier today, and the blue color reminded me of you'.

'Of me?'.

'Your eyes'.

She feels her cheeks turn red again 'My eyes aren't as blue as the stone… I mean…they're like blue sky with grey clouds or something… not this shiny'.

'Maybe when you're angry or sad they contain clouds. But let me tell you they looks just as shiny when you're smiling' He takes the necklace from her hands and hangs it around her bare neck. She looks at it and smiles, looking back at Kyoya thankful.

'Thank you Kyoya. Thank you so much. You're really the best male friend I've ever had' She hugs him tight till his great surprise, Gin never hugs anyone, she's one of those allergic-to-hugs persons. 'Now you'll never forget _this_ you idiot: Never buy me something this expensive again. And remember… I never hug just anyone'.

Kyoya smiles as he hugs her back 'Don't worry, I know. And I'll be sure to never forget the girl underneath the oak tree who hugged me as the first person ever in her entire life'.

'I'm glad. At least I know someone won't forget me' she let go of him and looks down at the shiny stone.

'What do you mean? Is this about your old friend again?' Kyoya sighs 'Gin, let them go already'.

'Maybe. I… planned on visiting them when I go back. I mean… just because they've tried to forget me doesn't mean I'm gone. Plus… someone needs to remind them I'm still alive and still kicking some ass' She pumps her fist up in the air, determined to really remind them and make them never forget. She turns to him again, this time with an soft expression 'I love it Kyoya, I really do. I'm very grateful'.

'I'm glad you like it. Shall we go back now? Tamaki is probably giving himself an heart attack right now wondering where we are'.

She nods while he stands up 'Do you think he'll ever succeed in doing that?'.

'Knowing Tamaki? Probably'.

Gin chuckles at the thought while she takes his hand and he pulls her up.

XxX

The next morning, when Gin finally wakes, she feels a heavy something around her neck. She grabs it and bring sit into her view, to find the light of the morning glory shining into the blue stone and causing it to shine as bright too.

A smile forms onto her lips as she remembers the meaningful time she spend with Kyoya the day before. He's not as cold as he pretends to be, not at all. He just hasn't found his place in this world yet. Just like her.

After she has taken a hot shower and dressed in a blue top with some light blue bleached jeans, blue sandal heels and her hair loose around her face, she exits her room. She sees Kyoya and Kaoru stand on top of the stairs at the end of the hall, looking down at the Host Club and Arai who's come in to bring a water melon. Arai being Haruhi's friend form Middle School working at his Uncle's store for the summer.

She smiles when she sees Hikaru take the water melon and laugh with Arai. Actually being happy.

'By the way, a question about your strategy. Did you ever consider the possibility the date might go too well and those two might fall in love?' asks Kyoya to Kaoru..

'Why do you always feel the need to talk like a robot? Quit the cold and robotic attitude, you're acting like you've never felt love before' she stands between Kaoru and Kyoya, looking down with a smile at the group.

'I don't recall a robot containing any sort of attitude' Kyoya says, pushing his glasses up.

She rolls her eyes 'You know what I mean, vocabulary obsessed jerk' she turns to the youngest twin next to her 'So Kaoru, do you think Hikaru _does_ have a thing for Haruhi?' She asks, not taking Kyoya's cold words seriously. It makes him smile while he notices the matching clothes she's wearing with the necklace around her neck. The blue stone sparkling like her eyes when she laughs.

'Nah, it's still too soon for that. Hikaru is kind of a dummy' smiles Kaoru. Causing Gin to chuckle with closed mouth.

'Hey! Come down here! It's time for some melon!' Calls Tamaki cheerfully.

'Well, then he's lucky because our club's full of dummies' Chorus Kyoya and Gin at the same time, making them silently look at each other and share a glance. Gin starts laughing and Kyoya just smiles lightly at her, his glasses hiding the true emotion of joy. Kaoru just looks at the two and the new necklace Gin's wearing, he smiles, happy there will be a good time coming for them after all.

'Come on, let's get down there! I love water melon!' Gin grabs Kyoya's arm and drags him down the stairs, Kaoru following them in his own pace. Gin let go of his hand as she asks Misuzu to help with cutting the lemon for them.

As Kyoya looks at the girl, his stomach jumps a little while a warm feeling spreads around in his chest. He readjusts his glasses and sighs softly in defeat, this girl… she's even worse than he thought. Making him feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. She is pure evil. But at the same time… she was his angel.

**TBC**

_Laura Story – Blessings_

_**A/N: Well, just like last week I just finished reading a few stories when I found note of another black-out being held. I didn't update yet so that's why this chapter is coming today pretty late. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and may I add you're all doing a very good job at reviewing me? I LOVE IT! (^_^)b**_

_**Well, I guess we all know how Kyoya feels now. Next chapter is probably about Gin and Haruhi returning to Gin's hometown for the rest of the summer. And of course… we all know Tamaki. (if you don't get what I mean, figure it out yourself). **_

_**So review and I'll update again next week! **_

_**PS: Summer vacation is almost there! Yippie! For all the readers out there… don't worry, I'm getting my own computer this week and I'll be able to update ever week until the last two weeks of summer vacation, those weeks I'm going away to Greece, so maybe I'll update, but there's a big chance I won't. **_

_**Review please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"**You came for the right one, at the wrong time"**

Gin wakes when sun hits her face. She looks down at the land underneath her and smiles, stretching and looking opposite from her to find a certain brunette sitting right on the opposite of her. She looks at the time and sees they should be landing in a quarter. They're on the plane, the weeks in Karuizawa ended more fun than she ever imagined. But now it's time to go back home, well… to where her home once was.

Once she's wipes the sleep from her eyes she reaches over to Haruhi, softly shaking the sleeping girl 'Hey, Haruhi, wake up, you're missing all the cool stuff, the view is great. Plus, we're landing in less than fifteen minutes'.

Haruhi blinks softly and yawns 'Gin? Are we there yet?'.

'Yeah, we're almost there, come on Haruhi, you have to see the view. It's great!' the blonde leans with her chin on the palm of her hand and looks out at the sunrise.

Haruhi rubs her eyes and blinks before stretching and looking out of the plane, also enjoying the morning view. A smile forms on her face 'You're right. It's absolutely beautiful from up here'.

Gin looks down at the ground and sees the long fields of grass, the flower fields, probably filled up with tulips and the villages here and there, those are the farming villages in between the large ones 'Welcome in the Netherlands Haruhi! Oh yeah, this was the first time you've been outside of Japan right?' Gin looks at the brunette who nods for answer 'Well then, it's an honor to be on your first plane ride to another continent'.

'Don't be weird, I'm really thankful you were able to get me a passport' she smiles 'Now I don't have to worry about that the next time I want to go on vacation'.

'Oh, don't you sweat it. It's a real honor to have you aboard and a real pleasure to have you come with me to my birth country. I think you'll really like it here. Well… I guess so, after all, it's pretty different from Japan, Amsterdam holds very much history and though I've never been really interested in the history of the city, I've been dragged through it with my former school many times' Gin laughs a little by the memories that come up 'Hey, I've never had the chance to buy some real Flemish fries in a small snack bar there, maybe we should go there once we're in the center of Amsterdam'.

Haruhi smiles lightly with a nod 'Are there many people in Holland?'.

Gin scratches her head 'Yeah, it's a pretty small country but has over 16 million people in it, many foreigners too, refugees and such, but also people who're just searching for a better living outside of their own country' She shrugs a little 'You'll see a lot of different looking people. It's not really like New York, where all countries have their own place in the city, though there are a lot of foreigners in Amsterdam, just be sure you keep your bag closed and don't take too much money with you. When it's busy thieves tend to steal stuff you know'.

'But that could happen in any city'.

Gin laughs at her 'True, but still, petty thieving is still very unpleasant for the one being pick pocket. They know who to choose, and a tourist like you: girl, doesn't speak the language, small and seemingly not very strong, no offence… but you're a pretty good target'.

'None taken, it's true. But that's why I'll be staying with you right? I mean, I just know you still remember the boring history talk of your teacher when you had to go with your school' the brunette shakes her shoulders loose and glances at the blonde.

'Yeah, unfortunately for my mind, I do' Gin sighs and smiles as the Schiphol airport come sin to view.

'And you're tall too, don't forget that'.

Gin smirks 'I may be tall in Japan. But in Holland I've never been very tall, I could be considered small if it wasn't for my big mouth'.

Haruhi stares at her wide eyed 'No way, then Mori-senpai could be considered normal?'.

The blonde nods 'Yeah, Mori-senpai isn't much taller than an average man. We Dutch have by male an average height of 6.1 feet and women 5.7. So I guess I'm pretty average after all'.

'Why are you Dutch so tall?' Haruhi exclaims but looks a little offended when Gin starts laughing loudly 'I don't know, but besides the people in the Alps, we're the tallest ones on earth. Come to think of it, damn us for being so tall, because the male in the Netherlands are so freaking tall I have to look up at their face like looking up at a Sky scraper'. Now it's Haruhi's time to start laughing.

'Would you please put on your seatbelt's?' asks the stewardess nicely when she passes by 'We're going to land soon'. The stewardess is one of the maids at her home, mostly with her grandparents on business trips but now they're at home and Gin's using the private plane. ( www. Magellanjets Portals/ 66565 /images /A318%20Elite%20Private% 20Office%201 .jpg -resized-600 .jpg).

'Thanks' The two girls chorus and Gin smiles excitedly. 'We're almost there… I'm almost back home! Oh shit… I sure hope my Dutch hasn't gotten worse…'.

'I'm sure you haven't forgotten anything' Haruhi assures her. A small smile playing around her lips. She's glad Gin asked her to join her on a trip back to the Netherlands. She never imagined the different culture Gin must've grown up in and then leave it all behind. Once Gin wasn't anything but a normal "commoner" as Tamaki calls it. Gin just suddenly became rich, suddenly she had to move to Japan on the other side of the world.

To see her friend this excited, was something great in Haruhi's eyes. Gin never really says out loud she misses her home, she never looks like she feels uncomfortable or unfamiliar with the Japanese culture. But she must feel uncomfortable sometimes.

Gin looks down the airport with delight, she had been there a couple of times before. Schiphol is one of the biggest airports in Europe. One time she had to stay there because their flight was late, and she spend half of her time in the library on the airport.

'Our stuff will be brought to the car by some people directly after we've landed' Thee rich heiress informs her friend 'We -my dearest Haruhi- are going to be welcomed by my two best friends in the world who've never forgotten me before. Meaning we're going with them while our stuff is brought to our hotel. We'll be driving with Teresa's parents' car to their house and there we'll eat a very normal "commoner" meal. I requested Italian if you don't mind. Afterwards, we'll probably go to our hotel'.

'Sounds good. Wait, do these friends have big homes and are they a little bit stuck-up?' Haruhi asks worried.

'No, they're just as common as you, and me before my parents died' She answers 'I'm so happy to see them again. Though… as much as I like to sleep in a normal house, my grandparents insisted us to stay in some fancy hotel, meaning we'll be having to change into some fancy clothing for breakfast every morning'.

She grins at Haruhi's frowned face 'Just kidding, we can always order room service'.

The brunette looks at her with wide eyes and then chuckles 'I should've guessed a normal vacation wouldn't be in store for me. You've gotten yourself some Host Club habits over the time'.

Gin quickly shakes her head 'No I haven't! Don't worry. I promise we'll be much more outside the hotel than inside. With what I'm planning on doing we'll have a great time'.

Then the plane lands.

When they've excited the "Landing-hall" they're greeted by two girls. One with blonde hair and one with brown hair.

'Gin!' They shout and run up to the blonde with a shoulder bag, throwing themselves against their old friend.

'Hey guys! How's life?' She hugs them back a little hesitant, for the first time in history she actually hugged them back. The two let go quickly and look at her excitedly.

'Great! We're all right' Layla, the brunette and Latino girl backs a little off with a few steps and smiles 'You look great! Have you lost weight?'.

Gin turns on one feet to show her new self proudly 'Yeah, without sticking my toothbrush down my throat. I'm fully healthy and ready to gain a few pounds again' she smiles and turns to Haruhi who've stayed a little behind to give the three friends some room.

'Haruhi, these weirdo's are Theresa and Layla, my best friends since –forever- on the swings. Girls, this is Haruhi Fujioka. My best girl-friend in Japan. Which isn't very odd since she's the only girl in my group of friends anyways…' She grins goofily and let Haruhi meet the two girls 'So. Let's go to your home Theresa! I've been longing for some real motherly made cooking and I guess we need a brunch because I'm starving!'.

The two eye each other before Theresa takes it upon herself to talk 'Oh, but Gin, we're not going to my house just yet. We have a surprise for you' they turn around and motion the two who just arrived to come along. Gin looks just as surprised as Haruhi and shrugs her shoulders when the brunette looks at her questionably.

'Don't worry Haruhi, I'll translate anything you want to know. Don't you worry about that. That counts for you too Theresa'.

Theresa blushes.

'Why's that?' asks Haruhi curiously.

'Theresa's English isn't very good' answers Layla matter-of-factly.

'Oh, I understand' Haruhi gives Theresa a friendly smile 'So… our bags will be brought to the hotel?'.

'Yep' Gin answers with her hands folded behind her head.

'Smooth'.

'Of course. I'm rich now' the blonde winks at her three friends.

'I'm so jalouse, you look so good in those clothes. Are those shoes really Dior?' asks Layla while looking at the black high heeled pumps.

'Yeah, got them from my grandma, they're from Paris. They were on a business trip there last month and they brought a souvenir for me. To be honest, they're not the most expensive or beautiful pair I have. I actually… find the old boots I got back here much more comfortable, but well… wearing such boots in Snob-city is like wearing a garbage bag to the Christmas Dance, it's a real disaster to the people I'm facing every day, so… here I am, wearing only expensive brands and such'.

'Oh poor you' Theresa rolls her eyes with a smirk.

'hey! Your sarcasm has gotten better!'.

'Well somebody has to make snappy come-backs since you're not around. Off to Japan, living in a giant house, wearing expensive clothes and going to schools with gorgeous guys' Theresa makes a dreamy face 'I want to come with you there to wear Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein and Dior'.

'Oh, that reminds me, I've got some real souvenirs for you, but the first ones are only to be given inside the car, you see… they're very special so… no open air squeals' Gin grins and pats on the shoulder bag over her shoulder from Versace.

'You mean it? You've got presents?' Theresa jumps excitedly 'Thanks Gin!'.

Gin and Haruhi sweat drop at the excitement 'You don't even know if you like it'.

Layla laughs a friendly and happy laugh, shaking her head a little in disagreement so her dark brown hair waves a little looser in the warm summer air 'Doesn't matter. Even if it is a hairpin from some 50 cent shop, we've missed you'.

Gin's face softens at that before turning mischievous. Haruhi knows that face but all too well, the twins give it to her more than she would've liked. 'I know, my sunny presence is scaring all the clouds of a rainy day away, and my smile kills all the bad people in the world. I'm like a Wonder Woman' Gin takes a heroic pose and while this causes some people walking past them to look at her weirdly, the four other girls only laugh. They get a taxi and Layla, who's sitting in the front gives the driver a note. He nods his head and they take off.

Haruhi's face suddenly becomes something between worried and afraid 'Hey, Gin, do you think Tamaki-senpai is going to be worried when he finds out I'm not in Japan anymore?'.

This causes Gin to have to think for a moment. However, the images which are forming in her mind cause her to smirk 'He'll probably say something like "My dearest daughter is kidnapped by pirates and shipped to a poor country in Africa where she doesn't speak the language and will be working for 2 cent a day for the rest of her life! And nobody will find her because nobody will know where exactly she is!" or something dramatic like that, I assume at least'.

The two girls laugh.

'Yeah, he would definitely say something like that'.

Theresa and Layla just eye each other with a smile, happy that their friend has found someone like Haruhi to get along with.

XxX

As Kyoya turns in his sleep, somewhere in the back of his mind he hears his phone go off. The noise become louder and louder until he's practically awake. He growls and reaches out for his nightstand to get it. After a few seconds of searching he feels the cold phone underneath his palm and pulls it underneath the blanket.

'Kyoya Ootori speaking'.

'_HARUHI IS MISSING AGAIN! MOMMY!'_ shouts a voice that probably makes the whole house shake.

'Tamaki, would you please keep it down. I'm sure my father can hear you on the other side of the house' Kyoya slowly gets up while rubbing his temple 'What time is it anyway?' He looks at the clock to see the flickering figures "14:27", already afternoon. At least it's not sic o'clock as it has been several times before.

'_She's probably kidnapped by pirates and brought to South Africa to work as a poor lowly paid orphan who doesn't speak the language! Momma! Think of in how many dangers she can be in while right now as we're talking! We have to save her!'._

'Tamaki, please calm down. Haruhi is save right now, saver than at home'.

'_YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?'_. Moron.

'Haruhi is currently with Gin'.

'_B-b-but Gin went to the Netherlands last night… right?'._

'So you're fully delusional. That's right, she went to the Netherlands this night. Gin asked Haruhi to come along on an all-paid vacation. Gin wanted to spend some alone time with Haruhi to bond'.

'_But Haruhi doesn't even own a passport!'. _Kyoya can't help but groan a little bit in frustration. Tamaki may be his best friend, but he's also the best moron in existence.

'Well now she does. Gin's grandfather has taken care of everything. They're in Amsterdam now I assume' Kyoya grabs his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on, slowly getting out of bed and walking down the stairs only dressed in light blue PJ bottoms. Tamaki is freaking on the other side of the line. Kyoya finding it pretty annoying, 'Look, Tamaki. Give the girls some time alone. There's no need for a search party. She's staying in a five star hotel and they're only planning on sightseeing and going back through Gin's past, her friends, old school, having fun. You of all people must know what that's like, having fun'.

'_But how can Auntie take her niece without my permission? How can they have fun without ME? We're going to Amsterdam and have fun with them! We want to know all about Gin's place of birth too!'._

Kyoya freezes 'Tamaki… that doesn't sound like a very smart idea, you know how angry Gin can become' Kyoya pushes a button on a remote which is lying on the table within arm reach and the curtains open, showing a bright blue sky and shiny sun. It's around eight thirty in the Netherlands right now. They must be having breakfast or something.

'_I don't care how mad she'll become! I can't stay home while they're having tons of fun! We're the Host Club! We stay together home and go on vacations together! No exceptions!_' Then the line goes death. Just like Tamaki will be within the next twenty-four hours.

'Tamaki, you moron… you're just digging your own grave' The black haired boy sighs. He doesn't want to face an angry Gin. But at the same time, the thought of seeing her place of birth, meeting her friends and just being with her, made him feel fuzzy and warm again. Though of course, he can't shake the memory of her crying because her old friends forgot about her.

It makes him sad to think she may get disappointed on this trip when he friends don't want anything to do with her really. Maybe she'll cry again, and then she'll be on the other side of the world, crying in an empty hotel room, without anyone but Haruhi there to comfort her. Without him there to comfort her.

Tamaki may be an idiot. But now he does have the right pretext to be with her. Well then, the next part of his summer vacation is settled. Amsterdam, please be ready for the Host Club.

XxX

Inside the taxi, Gin opens her bag and takes out two of the same small gift bags.

'I've bought this for the two of you, because you actually did remember me, and you're still my best friends beyond the other -very good- friends I've made in Japan' She gives them the bags while the two girls "Aww".

The bag is nothing special, just a white plain shopping bag. When they open it, and they take out two smaller white boxes, they look at her.

'Gin, really, you didn't have to do this' Theresa looks at her with a smile as she opens the box and grins 'A friendship bracelet! It's so cute!'.

'Yeah, Haruhi and I went to Karuizawa, and at one of the small little shops I bought two hand-made friendship bracelets. I actually don't have one, but I do have the bill' She jokes.

'Let me guess, there was only pink, and you still refuse to wear that color' Smirks Layla.

'Yeah, I do' Gin answers a little bit feeling caught, a red blush creeps on her cheeks and she pretends to cough.

'That's so sweet' Smiles Haruhi 'Reminds me of my best friend back at middle school. She didn't like to wear pink either'.

'Oh, I think we would've been best buds' Gin chuckles and then looks outside 'Hey, where are we going anyway?'.

'You'll see' Answers Layla with a smug smile.

'Yeah, it's a surprise after all' Sing-songs Theresa mischievously.

'You're no fun'.

When the taxi's finally put to a stop, they're at a familiar mall, the mall where Gin and Layla used to go shopping together almost every three months, because that's when Gin got her money.

'You want to spend my money? Gin raises her eyebrow unimpressed.

The two Dutch girls roll their eyes. Theresa doesn't even like shopping, but for this, she's ready to make an exception. Layla however, has that tingly feeling in her womb, the same feeling Gin has when she sees a shoe store in Sale.

'No, we're going to some place we've always wanted to go if we did have enough money, so come on!' Layla grabs their arms and pulls the three other girls into a familiar looking shop. Inside, it appears to be a beauty center.

Theresa and Layla pay for the four of them, even though Gin would've been happy to pay for all of them too, and they walk into the dressing room. They dress into some white bathrobes and get an All Body Wax (Everything except for Brazilian wax).

All three feel a little uncomfortable when the females waxing them get to their bikini lines. Gin curses when tears sting in her eyes from the pain in her burning skin. Wondering if waxing isn't in reality ripping off the skin.

Afterwards, they talk to each other about pain in their while body while walking to a bath where they lie in the soap while washing away the left wax and any kind of stank. Afterwards they move to the massage tables and have some relaxing after all the pain they've endured that one hour.

Gin almost falls asleep if it wasn't for the loud snoring of Layla on the table next to her, which made the girls and the masseurs laugh.

After their hair is washed, cut and washed again to dry in a towel, they head for the mud pools, after a long mud pool bath, face mask, shower, hot stone massage and manicure and pedicure. The three step out of the Spa feeling as if they were so clean it almost hurt.

'That was like… heaven and hell at the same time' Complains Theresa. She never liked these girlies things, just like shopping. But then again, she wouldn't have to do anything about hairy legs the rest of the summer.

'Shut up, the massage was great' Disagrees Gin, eyeing Layla with a smirk.

'That was until Layla fell asleep' Giggles Haruhi, the said brunette blushes.

'But it was worth the money! Now! We're going Dress Hunting!'.

'Dress Hunting?' ask Haruhi and Gin in chorus.

'Yes! Dress Hunting!' Repeats Layla again and they take off again, this time into the shopping part of the mall.

Twenty-five shops and fifteen bags per person later, they're sinking down around a table by a café. Exhausted and with painful feet.

'I'm done… can we please eat something already? I've got a jet leg, an angry stomach and a headache from the chemicals from back at the Spa. My feet hurt. And I don't even know why we bought those prom dresses. It's not my birthday, and last time I checked, school doesn't do a dance at this time of year' Gin complains. She liked the small work-out, and it had been fun since she and Haruhi both aren't really fans for the pink and frilly stuff. However, Haruhi ended up buying a pink dress though. Well Gin paid, much to Haruhi's discomfort.

Layla pats her friend's hand softly 'You'll see Gin. We told you we have a surprise, and this is only the first part, the grand finale yet has to come'.

'You know I don't like surprises all that much' Gin shakes her head.

'Tsk. Tsk. You're such a party pooper' Layla wiggles her finger at the blonde playfully.

Theresa rolls her eyes while looking at the menu 'Anyway, what do you guys want to eat? I think I'm taking the… uhm… fries with… a salad and milkshake'.

'Still not eating anything like a burger?' asks Gin annoyed.

'No. It's still disgusting, all that meat'.

'Are you a vegetarian?' Asks Haruhi curiously, looking at the pretty blonde with a pony tail.

'No, Theresa doesn't like meat, or fish or whatsoever because she's afraid there are things in it like… hard part, bones and all that jazz. It's a real shame, she doesn't know what she's missing' Gin is thinking about spareribs at that moment, the summer before her father had made some on the BQ, it had been delicious, and when there was meat left, they put it in the refrigerator and it was still delicious cold next day. Though Spareribs is not a real good choice when you're having your first date.

'I do like fish!' Defends Theresa herself and shrugs 'Fish fries…'.

'Exactly, she doesn't like anything besides Schnitzel, she's a real weirdo' Gin looks at the menu 'I think I take the big fat chicken burger, maybe two, with extra sauce and salad'.

'Yuk, the cheese here is so disgusting, it doesn't have a flavor at all, just… plastic' Layla sighs.

'You only dislike fat melt cheese because when you made yourself an hamburger you left the plastic on the cheese' Chuckles Theresa, teasing her friend 'You should've seen her face! Totally epic!'.

Gin and Haruhi grin at the offended brunette and the laughing blonde. 'I see nothing has changed, Layla still can't cook and Theresa still laughs too much'.

'Just because I laugh often about everything doesn't mean that's a bad habit. I think one day not laughed is one day not lived. I'm not like our Physics teacher… lucky me'.

'You still have Grunman?' asks Gin with a smirk 'Lucky for me, I only have teacher who have to stay nice to the students, not make weird jokes or tell them how bad they are at the subject'.

Theresa groans in frustration 'Oh yeah, you're going to that rich school. Haruhi, is it true you pretend to be a boy at that school?'.

'Yeah, I have a debt to repay. Because of that, I have to pretend to be a boy to attend the club Gin and I are currently a part of'.

'You mean they actually spend money to go to a club? The students of Ouran I mean' Layla asks the two girls opposite of the table.

Gin nods 'Yes, it does for as long as Kyoya Ootori is the manager. Plus, the money is needed for the food and the themes every week. You see, Tamaki likes to exaggerate. If we have an Hawaiian theme, the makes sure even the sand is imported from Oahu. We're talking about… hundreds of euros. And they only ask money for the special things, they have an online web shop, and sell all these magazines like _"I Love, Love, Love Tamaki" _With all these pictures inside. I don't know when Kyoya takes the photo's but I'm sure he has a hidden camera somewhere'.

Haruhi laughs 'So that's why you were crawling over the floor and around all the walls two weeks ago! Everybody thought you were searching for your lenses or something'.

'Lenses don't fall out of your eye that easily, that only happens on TV' Replies Gin matter-of-factly 'But indeed I was'.

'So, what about this Tamaki and Kyoya guy? You've given us a lot of names but we never saw pictures, except for the descriptions of them being totally hot' Layla leans over the table to get closer to Gin 'So, who's the lucky guy?'.

'What?' Gin raises an eyebrow in confusion.

'Oh come on, you know' Layla points at her neck 'That ring didn't cost ten euros'.

'No… and your point being?'.

'Who's willing to spend so much money on something you wear around your neck?' asks Theresa quickly, getting somewhere quicker than Layla with her tactic.

'Oh!' Gin blushes a little at the memory of her and Kyoya beneath that oak tree in Karuizawa.

'Oh! Theresa, do you see? She's redder than a tomato!' Layla squeal. Haruhi turns to the blonde also curious, she noticed the ring, but never thought it would've been given by any of the Hosts.

Gin shakes her head 'It's from… It's nothing serious, I mean he's a friend, my best boy-friend, like male-friend, but nothing like what you're assuming' Gin assures them a little flustered.

The three girls eye each other, Theresa and Layla smirking 'Really? It's that Tamaki guy right? Or maybe that Mori guy, he's one of your family's friends after all' Layla grins manically 'Tell us! Who's your lover? We don't mind the details!'.

'He's not my lover!' Gin shouts, causing some people to look over at them, the blonde blushes even harder 'You've got it all wrong! Kyoya is just a male friend! His brother-'.

'Oh, so it's the Super gorgeous irritating evil guy' Theresa giggles' Could've figured. She told me about him on Facebook, apparently he's really gorgeous, Gin always had something for boys with dark hair'.

'No! Listen you two nut cases! Kyoya and I are just friends! His brother almost attacked me and broke my necklace, with the sax, remember that one?' They nod 'Well, he felt guilty so when I was looking at this little jewelry store in Karuizawa but didn't buy anything since I felt kind of guilty about it to my grandparents. H bought it with the necklace for me behind my back, to replace the old one!'.

'But the blue color, it's the same as your eyes when you laugh, that must mean something' points Theresa out. Gin blushes when she thinks back, he had said the same thing.

'So he told you that too!' Squeals Layla 'Oh, how romantic! We must meet him soon'.

'Kyoya-senpai romantic?' Haruhi starts laughing 'He and Gin are always fighting, he's always hurting her pride and she's hurting his too. They're like fire and ice, opposite of the same nature! She had this fiery-attitude, such a hot-head. And he has an Icy-attitude, since he's a really cold person' Haruhi grins 'And Kyoya-senpai doesn't come anywhere near romantic. He never does anything without it benefiting from it himself'.

Gin nods, happy for Haruhi's unknown feed-back 'He can be nice at times, but… there's no romantic relationship' Gin sits down in her chair again, she feels her heart sink a little, _"Unfortunately"_ Says a voice in her head, she doesn't say it out loud but is shocked by her own feeling. _What? Since when do I have a voice in my head?_

She fakes a smile to her friends, which Haruhi notices but the two other girls appear not to, or they just don't say anything about it. 'So, let's order, my stomach is going to shrink a couple of sizes if we don't hurry!'.

'Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea'.

XxX

When she sun is going down again, the four girls are sitting on a bench. They've had food hours ago and afterwards went back shopping again. This time for fun and for shoes. Theresa's mobile goes off and she answers it. She starts talking in Dutch and then walks a little bit off, looking troubled, she motions for Layla to come and the smaller brunette runs over worried.

There's some talking, looking at the two girls and then talking again. Gin can't hear what they're saying exactly but makes something out like "What?". "Who?" and "Where shall we send them to?" in Dutch, of course. Making it "Wat?". "Wie?" and "Waar zullen we ze naartoe sturen?".

Gin looks at Haruhi who shrugs her shoulders also, they both wait until the two come back since there's nothing else they can do.

'What was that?' Gin looks at her two friends who eye each other.

'My mother, she wanted to know when we're done. We thought she would come to pick us up, but… well, now she send my father to come and pick us up' Theresa answers a little flustered. Therese was never good at lying, Gin has always seen right through the lies she tried to tell, they weren't best friends for nothing after all. But the blonde let it pass.

'Oh, I see' Gin is not convinced, unlike Haruhi who is, but she doesn't ask further, it must have something to do with the surprise. And even though she doesn't like surprises all that much, she's making an exception for this one.

'Oh, and my mother also said that we need to go and get some pasta, she forgot to get it while doing grocery shopping'.

Gin laughs 'Typical' that, she does believe.

XxX

When they get into the car, there's some talking with Theresa's dad about school, her new life and her new friends. When they arrive in a residential, they stop before a terraced house in a long street. They get out and enter the house. In the following hour there's hugging, cooking, a lot of laughing and talking. She shows her friends some pictures of the host club on the internet and their vacation pictures. The picture of her at her first dance, and also a picture of her at the water park and at the beach in Karuizawa, herself fallen asleep at the table while Kyoya is sitting next to her with a smug smile on his face.

'So, that Kyoya guy is quite a hottie, though I must say he's not very much on any of the pictures' Layla looks at the picture of the beach with interest.

'Yeah, but they're all good looking. Honey looks very much like Rick' Theresa smiles weakly. Haruhi looks surprised at Gin who also seems to look rather down. The blonde tries to smile 'Yeah, that's what I thought when I first met him. But after a while you forget the similarities'.

'So Honey and Mori are their names huh?' Layla continues. Haruhi looks at them surprised and Gin laughs.

'Oh, we don't use the whole Senpai, Chan and San thing here in the Netherlands. That's why I don't use it on anyone my age or younger. I do want to be polite towards older people, but saying Senpai or Sama he is the same as saying Mr. or Mrs. Every time you say a name. we're not that neat in language'.

Haruhi nods a little 'I see. So that's why you don't want anyone to call you that except for Honey-senpai'.

'Yeah'.

'That's a change. Not something bad or good, just… different'.

'We like different' Grins Layla 'Without weirdness there's no fun!'.

The girls with exception of Gin laugh 'That's true'.

The bell rings, and Eva, the mother of Theresa, let in a woman with a big case, followed by another woman with another big suitcase of some sort.

'You have… visitors?' asks Gin confused, not expecting people with big suitcases to come in. Their faces aren't even familiar to her.

'No, these are the make-up artist and the hair stylist!' Answers Layla cheerfully 'It's another part of the surprise!'.

'I've got a feeling you're going to throw me some party for me being back' Gin deadpans.

'Oh, and that's not everything! Promise! There's a surprise even I didn't know about until the phone call' Chuckles the Theresa excited for some reason 'Oh, and don't use too much make-up on my face please, I don't like it that much' she warns the make-up artist with a frown.

**TBC**

_**A/N: I'm sorry to end it here. But this is already a pretty long chapter and I want the next to be about the party. And the Surprises! Anyway, there's lack of some Kyoya & Gin Romance here, but there'll be some in the next chapters. **_

_**So please REVIEW and make me HAPPY!**_

_**By the way, thanks all the people who reviewed, made this story a favorite or put it on alert. Really, I've never had this many Alerts before XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"**Every girls dreams of walking down the grand stairs in a beautiful dress, with that special someone waiting downstairs for her".**

After the hair and make-up stylists are gone, the four girls all get dressed in their beautiful gowns for the evening, they wave goodbye to Theresa's parents and get into a limo of Gin's family (Apparently her grandparents _do_ know about the surprise and have decided to sponsor it).

Much to Gin's dismay, she hadn't been able to figure the surprise out with some sly talking or forcing, when she tries to threaten Therese with some secret Layla gave the blonde a shove, and Gin took that as a sign to cut it out even though everyone was laughing. Haruhi is dressed in a pink frilly cocktail dress, wearing high heels and a small bag with long chain string and a beautiful pink hairclip in her hair. Her make-up is light but noticeable. ( www. Bayliy resizeimg /pink-cocktail-dress-bm12.210x315 .jpg)

Theresa is wearing a white and black strapless cocktail dress, and is -till her great irritation- too wearing enough make-up to be noticed, her hair curled instead of the normal straight look. And her greatest fear was the box with the white peep toes with black bows she is forced to wear by Layla, not too high heeled of course, because she can't walk properly on them. ( i01. photo /v0/106788347/ Mini_Sxey_White_Black_ Strapless_Cocktail_Dress .jpg)

Layla has also curled her hair but pulled it back with a clip, she's wearing the most make-up and the highest heels, though she's still too small to stand taller than Theresa or Gin. She's also wearing the most flashy dress, all glittery and dark pink, something not really Gin's style, but it is Layla's style and therefore Gin is unable to object at all. Mainly because Layla gets pissed is she does. ( www. Mycocktaildresses wp-content /uploads/2011/03/ short-one-shoulder -purple-sequin-cocktail-dress-2011 .jpg)

Then at last but not least, Gin, she's wearing a blue cocktail dress like the others, the straps bound together in her neck and leaving her chest pretty revealed because of the low décolleté. She's wearing high blue heels and the ring necklace she got from Kyoya. Her hair is pulled back with a few strands of hair hanging down her neck in curls. Her make-up is light on the skin, but making her eyes seem bigger than usual. ( www. Mydressesshop images /dresses/ MDSP047 .jpg)

The described girl groans 'I'm starting to regret buying this dress since you forced me. It's so glittery around the chest and reveals so much leg. You know I hate my legs'.

Layla rolls her eyes 'You look like a goddess! Your figure has really become very jalouse worthy!'.

'So you're saying I was a fat ass?' the tension between Layla and Gin was something to laugh about, probably by the two said girls the most.

'Shut up. You've always had the big boobs, long legs and the butt boys stare at. With your long blonde hair and cute face' Layla looks at her with a smile 'You just were a bit… bigger around the stomach area but that's OK, that's long gone now. Really, I can't believe you're so uncertain about your weight'.

'Shut up. I'm way to broad to wear normal T-shirt because they make me look massive. I think I've got man-shoulders'.

'Quit complaining you two! You all look great! Not as great as me, but great!' cheers Theresa, making the three other girls sweat drop. Theresa was pretty shy at first, but as soon as she was warmed up towards Haruhi, Haruhi could tell Theresa and Tamaki have some things in common.

They get into the white hummer and drive away. It takes half an hour to get there and during the ride, Theresa and Gin are playing video games while Layla is singing along with the music and Haruhi is laughing at the whole scene of Gin cursing when she almost loses and Theresa screaming each time she pushes the button of "Shoot" and there's a gunshot sound.

When the door is opened by the driver and they step out, Gin's surprised to see her old school. They get in and inside the theater there's disco lights, dancing people and a bar with champagne and soda.

'Theresa, it's in the middle of summer vacation, how… what is this?' Layla looks at her friends.

'The school decided to let us have a party since they still remember you, however, we needed to invite everyone in our second year since they wanted it to look like a school dance' Theresa answers 'But everyone is here and they knew you were coming!'.

Gin can't help but feel a little but uncertain about this, half of these people she doesn't even know, maybe some faces she's seen in the hallways but except for a selected few, they're all blank faces to her.

'Look at who has arrived!' Shouts a voice and the light shines onto the four of them. Causing Gin to shield her eyes with her hand and blink uncomfortably.

'Gin!' Scream several voices and Gin blinks against the light trying to look around to see where the screams came from, but before she finds them she's hugged to dead. trying to escape from all the arms and legs was like trying to escape from the grip of a python, but in the end she just let it happen since there's no escaping from this dead grip. And when they finally let go, she recognizes the faces of all her old friends.

When the light has finally moved away again she's suddenly hugged by someone screaming in her ear. Somewhat irritating her and causing her to turn to him with angry eyes.

'TAMAKI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?' She screams, pushing him off of her and giving the group of hosts standing behind him an angry glare 'Don't tell me you followed us on our Girl's Only vacation!'.

'Tamaki had the wild idea that every host must be together, in or out, vacation or not' answers Kyoya cooly.

She sighs 'So much for your help' and then looks at them more closely, Tamaki's wearing a white suit with purple, Mori a black suit with grey and a dark blue bow. Honey in a white suit with pink blouse and purple tie. The twins both in a silver suit with red bows. And Kyoya in a black suit with light blue blouse and dark blue tie.

She feels her heart beat a little faster when she sees Kyoya's perfect height, amount of muscle and broadness in the black suit, every girl would've swooned over him, so handsome. It's still a mystery why the other hosts don't have such an effect on her, they're all looking great, but Kyoya looked almost… criminal. It caused her to shake her head and blush a little bit at her own thought. This however, didn't go unnoticed by the three other girls who look at each pother knowingly.

'May I ask you for a dance?' asks Kyoya when Tamaki and Haruhi have disappeared on the dance floor and the twins just offer their hands to Theresa and Layla.

'Yeah, sure' She smiles 'As long as you keep your hands home'.

Kyoya looks a little bit confused and Gin grins 'It's something Layla once said when someone asked her to dance' She explains 'Some boys here aren't as gentlemanly as you guys, they like to feel some butt'.

'I assure you I would never do such a thing' He answers 'Ever'.

'I think I can trust you' She winks and walks with him to the dance floor. Putting her arms around his neck and standing closer to him than the time at the Spring Ball the Host Club hosted at the beginning of the year.

For her friends a year has already passed and they go to their senior year. However, for Gin and the rest of the students of Ouran Academy they're only halfway there. The thought of her being already for half a year in Japan was pretty overwhelming. A half year with the Host Club, a half year with her grandparents and without her family. She healed so fast from her wounds as soon as the host club came into her life, like a medicine causing her to heal fast.

She met Haruhi along the way, they stood by her side through her worst times and her best times, the one time she was so incredibly afraid of herself and the things she thought were the truth in Okinawa. The time in the waterpark when she almost told Kyoya in the face what an ass he is, but not knowing she was actually talking about him. The times she hit or kicked the twins and they just kept coming back like little pests but secretly made her smile. The guests of Ouran who, despite her regular table in the Host Club and her snappy comebacks, always smiled at her and wished her a good day. The time she insulted Kyoya's family and then he gave her a necklace, impressed of her courage.

It was a long half year, she lost so much and at the same time was adopted by a new family on the other side of the world.

'So, how's home to your liking?' Kyoya's voice moved into her ear like water in a swimming pool, only it felt less uncomfortable and more like velvet touching her eardrums, but shaking her out of her deep thoughts. She sighs lightly and looks him in the eye.

'Well, it's not exactly home, but… my friends are here, and it's all so familiar and normal again, besides the surprise party thing and you guys showing up, and the hotel we're staying at… but that's all fine, as long as I have fun and Haruhi and I have a good time. I was pretty thrilled to go back, but as soon as I saw my old house when we drove past it… I realized I don't really care about it anymore. I cared about my friends here, but in Japan I have you guys, and that's fine because… you guys are amazing at what you do and what you did for me. I just wanted to create a deeper bond with Haruhi since I slightly miss the girl time, and thus I asked her on a vacation. But I think I gained more girl time only today than I'll ever want again'.

'I see. And what about us?'.

She frowns a little 'What about you? It's a surprise to find the host club here, but it does have something… familiar again. Never without the craziness of the host Club does a party get started' the two chuckle, knowing Tamaki and the twins are about to rule the dance floor.

'You look beautiful in that dress, though it does look a little bit out of character for you to wear something so… sweet and sparkly'.

The blonde laughs loudly 'I've been forced to buy it by a sparkle crazy person'.

'Figures'.

'Hey Gin!' Shouts a new voice, they stop dancing and turn towards a group of people she used to have lunch with. Gin let go of Kyoya and smiles brightly, quickly pulling Kyoya after her towards the group of several girls.

'Hey Suze!' she says when she arrives but is pulled into a tight hug, when Suze let go Gin turns to Kyoya 'Kyoya, these are my friends, friends, Kyoya' she introduces.

'You look so great! Have you lost weight?' asks Maria, nudging Gin's stomach with her index-finger.

'Yeah, I did actually. What some training in your private fitness room and inside pool can do to your figure' She smiles lightly 'So… how's life? Are you all missing me yet?'.

'Of course, nothing's the same without your sarcastic attitude and your fists to hit everybody with a dirty look' giggles Erica, hitting the palm of her hand with her own fist.

'Has someone been nasty to you?'.

Gwen shakes her head but looks at Gin more serious 'Well, you know nothing but the usual, that bitch Mariël and her little dog Cindy have made some trouble, but nothing mayor'.

'That's good to hear, so where're the guys? Still tiny and feminine?'.

'I think they've changes a lot since you left' Answers Layla who's come to join them with the other host club members and Theresa 'Maybe even more feminine'.

Gin nods, accepting that as an answer before looking around 'Are the two bitch wales even here today?'.

'Yeah they're around here somewhere, I think they found it funny to come to see their old enemy come back to school, you know, it's still a party. I'm not surprised if they brought alcohol inside' answers Suze with a roll of her eyes.

'I see' Gin nods and suddenly feels someone tapping her shoulder, she turns to see the familiar face of a brown haired boy with blue eyes. 'James' She says, her heart feeling crushed again, he's even more handsome now, his hair a little longer and he became broader, looking so handsome in a suit.

'Gin, hey, you're back' he smiles, Gin raises an eyebrow. 'Well yeah, you don't have to act so surprised, this is a party for me and you tapped me on the shoulder so I guess you already figured that out'.

'Yeah…' he scratches his head a little awkwardly, when Gin looks back at the others she sees their faces have darkened. Gin smiles a little to make him feel more at ease 'So how've you been?'.

'Good. I… have a girlfriend'.

Of course he would say that first. She fakes her smile and pretends to be happy for him 'Great, so who is the lucky girl? Or is she imaginary?'. The girls behind her giggle softly.

'No, I'm not imaginary' answers a much too known voice, a voice Gin despised so much for many years and was happy to never hear again when she moved to Japan. A girl longer than Gin, with longer white blonde hair, green mean eyes and a flawless ivory skin, kisses the corner of James' mouth. Gin feels her good mood drop even more quickly. This party was starting to be a disaster.

'Mariël. You look… great' She manages to choke out. Wishing she had something to cut her tongue out right now, but the last half year she was forced to fake smile a lot so this Mariël was no different than one of the snobbish women at a gathering. Gin had seen worse glares in the last couple of months than Mariël could ever give her.

'Don't try to be nice to me now you've gone away to Japan. If you even are living there a "Rich" life there, I think you're faking it because you feel ashamed of you being the last of your poor family. I think you did us all a favor, now the ugliness is out of the school'.

Ouch, that hurt like someone slapping her in the face and kneeing her in the stomach. Her heart beats fast and Gin clenches the bag in her hand hard to keep control of herself.

'I wouldn't expect anything different than this from a girl like you, Mariël. Just so you know, your shoes are fake Gucci, if you want to see some real stuff, than I can send a picture of my closet when I get back. I think someone should send a policeman into your closet, I bet you'd be arrested within the first glance' the venom in her voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone, but the smile on her face made it look like she was trying to be nice.

Gin gestures towards the hosts 'Oh, and these are my friends. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the sons of the famous fashion designer. And this is Tamaki Suoh, the son of my school's chairman. And Kyoya Ootori the third son of the Ootori empire in medical business. And those two are Mitskune Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, they have their own material art, they're both world champions' she says, sounding like she just wants to introduce her friends but actually proving her rank in the social business and quietly threatening the blonde. If she makes a scene, she has some champions behind her.

'Clever. But you're born poor so that means you're not a full blood. You're only a commoner pretending to be rich. Please, take your male whores back to a country that wants to have you. Though I'm not so sure if any country wants you'.

The hosts shiver at the insult. Gin's eye almost twitched in pure rage, her façade slowly cracking.

'Oh, so you don't know?' asks Gin fake surprised 'The physiatrist of your mother is working for a company that's owned by my grandparents. And my grandparents own fifty three companies since my great-great-grandfather started the company, meaning… I'm actually old money and thus a full-blood since I'm directly related to my grandparents. Thereby… in a few years, I'll be owning your mother's physiatrist'.

Mariël laughs 'Hear you talk about business like you know anything about it. It's so funny to see you fail at being a heiress' she laughs with a laugh that makes Gin almost wish she was deaf and walks away 'Come on James'.

'See you, uh… later, Gin' He waves a little and Gin turns away angry towards her friends, her façade now fully gone.

'Since when is he such a jerk and is she his girlfriend? Did he forget about me being his friend and me hating her guts? It's already bad he ignored me for something that wasn't even my fault in the first place but this is almost like admitting a crime'.

'It happened a month and a half after you had gone to Japan. He hasn't ever talked to us again and ignored us like all the rest of the boys of their "popular" group' tells Theresa.

'Has any other boy gotten a girlfriend I want to kill? Because then I want to know it right now'.

'No. James has always been somewhere between the popular group and the nerds. Just like you. Only you've got enough brains to never forgive those nut heads for their deeds and James… he's not as smart' Layla shrugs in indifference 'We don't miss him though. He's stepped over to the dark side'.

'I see. Jerk. I can't believe I fell for such a butt head!' Gin's fury is like flames all around her.

'Well said girl' Cheers Maria.

Looking back at the evil couple dancing, she feels her heart ache, something breaks. Maybe the fact she could've been able to prevent a friend from going if she had been here. The boy who broke her heart just had to stab another knife into her back. Some friend he is.

'Gin? Are you OK?' asks Tamaki concerned when she stares at the couple with a light vulnerable looking face. She nods softly.

'I'm fine, just a little… upset about him leaving our group. I hate her so much I want to let that big shiny disco ball fall on her head and let her have a broken nose and skull fracture which makes her all ugly. That perfect smile, and perfect hair, figure, eyes and dress' She clenches her fists again and fire begins to burn around her once again, at least, that's the feeling she gives everyone who takes a step back.

'Gin-Chan, please calm down' little Honey is on the edge of tears, in fear of one of his friends being so angry, scary and hurt to make a scene out of it.

Gin takes a deep calming breath and let the steam blow off, she turns to the others again and smiles 'Fine, I'm over it, let's party!'.

XxX

After a lot of laughing, dancing, making pictures which Gin really dislikes and drinking champagne. The party is almost at its end. As Gin is talking with the twins to Maria and Gwen, there's suddenly a crash and cry, than shouting.

They make their way through the crowd towards the buffet table and find Claire and Mariël smiling wickedly at Theresa who's covered in champagne and her mouth open as if she was gasping in silence.

'Oh, look at that, there's a stain on your dress little Theresa' Says Claire with a high giggle, the two girls start laughing again. Gin feels anger rush through her veins and she throws her own champagne in Claire's face. The girl gasps like a fish and the laughing stops. Gin however is staring at the two girls with the same anger she had before, this is it, she's tired of those two ruining her party.

'You think that's funny? You are such a lousy little bitch! You just can't have it someone else looks better than you for once!' she throws her glass on the ground when Claire starts screaming and crying because of her ugly white dress with sparkles, which is now stained.

'Mariël!' She sobs, as if that's going to help save her dress.

'Hey! You stained her dress, it's a real Marc Jacob! Something you can't afford!' Mariël grabs Gin's hair and starts to pull, that's the sign for Gin to slap the girl, Mariël doesn't let go but does cry out. Gin grabs the dress and pulls, there's a scratching sound and screaming, gasping. Gin feels tears sting in her eyes when Mariël slaps her in pure rage and scratches her arms.

Gin hits the blonde hard against the cheek with her fist, the sound of it causing everyone around them to stare wide eyed. 'Take that, bitch' She says and dives for a returning fist, and another one, she steps back to avoid a kick and groans when the girl grabs her necklace, intending to break it. There's the sound of screaming girls, and boys yelling for a bitch fight.

'You're such a monster! Such a filthy poor monster! Killing your own family! You should be dead!' Mariël screams, eyes ablaze.

Than it all goes silence. Two things happen at the same time, the necklace breaks and falls on the ground and a fist meets a nose with a brute force. There's a loud scream and gasping. Mariël has bowed a bit forward, hair hanging before her face and blood dripping on the floor.

'Oh my god!' Screams Claire horrified, stepping back into the crowd to stay away from the two girls standing in the middle of the crowd with Theresa standing against the bar and wiping tears from her cheeks.

'Bitch fight!' Shouts a male voice in encouragement.

Gin is about to kick her enemy, she wants to kill the blonde girl, for embarrassing her friend, for saying such offending things, for stealing a friend and for breaking her necklace. She wants to do it, if it wasn't someone grabbing her around her waist to drag her back.

'I didn't kill them! It was the stupid bus! You should be the one death! You're only a whore and has no reason for living! You only destroy others and you're the one who's a pathetically low, filthy, poor witch!' Gin feels the arms tighten around her 'Let the fuck go of me!'.

She smells Jason. She feels his grip around her waist. 'Let go of me you jerk! Let go of me!' She hits him with her elbow in the ribs and suddenly feels something hit her hard. It makes her body feel for one moment completely numb, black spots in her vision and throbbing at her temple. She forgot to keep an eye on Mariël.

When her vision is back, she grabs hair, full strands of it and pulls with all her strength. Placing her foot with the heel in Mariel's stomach and pulls, there's screaming and then she let go. The girl falls on her knees crying while holding her hair.

'Don't you pick on me or my friends, don't say things about people you don't know one thing about! You don't deserve any kindness or love. You only deserve pain and loneliness. You're the one not worth a god damn thing' Gin hits James with her elbow again in his attempt to grab her and steps hard on his toes with her heel, he let go now. The moment she turns to him her eyes are only slightly angry but more disappointed and hurt 'And I expected much more from you'.

With that she grabs Theresa's arm and pulls her through the crowd towards the ladies room. When they get inside she starts to feel the pain in her temple really good, she looks in the mirror to see her temple is all red and will probably bruise like the champagne stain on Claire's white dress. She swears and starts shivering, the adrenaline she felt earlier leaving her body quickly and bringing her in a state of fear, hurt and shock. Theresa hands her a cup of water and when Gin's calmer she helps her old best friend clean the stain.

'Thanks' Says Theresa then, breaking the silence in the bathroom. Nobody decided to follow them till her greatest relieve.

'How long has this been going on? How long have they pestered you and the others? What have they done before Theresa? Why didn't you tell me?' the words are angry and hurt, like a mother shouting at her child. While angrily cleaning Theresa's face from the liquid Gin's eyes are hurt and angry, but also powerless.

'A week after you left… They've started all these things again, like pestering during class, and making funny faces, they said things…' Theresa's voice is soft and unsteady, as if she's afraid to tell her old friend.

'And you didn't tell me? You said everything was fine. You said you were all fine, I can make her life a hell with one simple phone call and you don't say a damn thing!' Gin never thought she would curse this much. She didn't curse regularly since she didn't see any good reason to it.

'Because I don't want you to protect me again! You always protect me and we can't do anything back. Even when you were hurt because your parents died, you didn't ask for anything, you only got grumpy when we tried to tell you how sad we were too, how sad we still are. But you always leave us in the cold and then you were gone to Japan and I had to do everything myself. So we thought that if you could stay so strong over the years, we could be strong too, without you protect us all the time, but I guess… that we don't have the same strength as you have after all'.

'I… I thought you were pitying me'.

'Pitying you? How could we? Of course we did, but not in front of your face. You always give us the cold shoulder when it's about your fears, grief or even love' a light chuckle escapes Theresa's dry mouth, but the chuckle doesn't do it's right.

'I didn't know'.

'We didn't want you to know! We missed you, but because we thought you would feel guilty for leaving us we didn't say a thing'.

'I understand. But not telling me what's really going on won't help you either. You were stupid to not tell me, damn, I feel like I'm always the last one to know about stuff like this, like the stuff with Jason and Mariël, like the stuff with Maria and Will who appear suddenly as a couple. Just… promise me you'll tell me next time OK? I felt left out of your world, of my old world. And I want to be a part of the world where you and the rest is living in, and not just of my world in Japan. I'm not gone Theresa, I'm only one phone call away'.

'It's you who closes us out of your world Gin'.

'I know, and I do that for safety reasons. However… you've got nothing to hide have you?'.

'No.. not anymore' Theresa sighs with a light smile 'Thanks for back there. I… never thought you would really get into a bitch fight with Mariël, it was pretty… amusing to see'.

'I'm glad you enjoyed' Gin winks and they get out of the restroom. Everyone is gone with exception of the host club and her old friends, a janitor is cleaning the floor from champagne and glass near the bar.

'Here' Kyoya walks over to her and holds out her necklace 'It could be fixed right here with a fork and a knife, it appears that Haruhi is very handy with this kind of thing'.

'Thanks, Haruhi' She nods at the girl and puts her hair aside 'Kyoya, would you mind?'.

'Not at all' He helps her hang the necklace around her neck and looks at her temple 'That'll become a bruise. Are you hurt anywhere else?'.

'No, just a little bit of a headache, and I never knew my hair could feel so heavy and painful, like my temple, but I'm good, promise. By the way, I think she's in more pain every time she looks in the mirror from now on than any pain I will ever have'.

'You hit her square in the face on her nose! I've always longed to do that, but I didn't have the courage' Says Erica with a wicked grin on her face. Causing the others to laugh.

'Yeah, the blood splattering onto the ground and the screaming was…. Inspiring' nods Maria thought laughter.

XxX

When they return to Hotel d'Europe Amsterdam. Gin asks for the Junior Suite, with view over the city at the second floor. ( www. Hotels .nl/nl /amsterdam/deleurope/ #/rates /all/)

It appears that the other host club members stay in the same hotel, in the same hallway, with the same kind of room only different bedding.

When Gin opens the door of their suite with her key card, she sighs deeply 'My head is killing me, just like my feet'.

'Can't disagree' Answers Haruhi while following her inside and letting the butler in with their baggage.

'Goodnight everybody' Gin calls before closing their door, the other hosts in front of their own suite room doors.

'Goodnight' answer the other hosts.

As soon as Gin kicks out her shoes, pulls her hair loose and drops her dress on the ground and lays on the bed only dressed in the strapless bra and her panties, she opens the bra from behind after it's aching after it's so tight to keep everything in place and lays her head on the pillow before cradling underneath the blankets and falling into a peaceful sleep without any dreams while hearing Haruhi do the same in the other bed. Uncaring for their unpacked stuff, or the fact they're both not dressed in appropriate pajamas.

Screw pajamas. It's hot enough without them anyway.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Well, another Chapter dear readers. I hope it was good, because this chapter was absolutely not following the normal series of Ouran. I also hoped I made everything clear, if there's something unclear, ask me. Anyway, it's poor weather here so summer vacation doesn't have much use for me yet. Meaning I'll be writing more and more and… more. XD**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"**Friends talk behind your back, because they're always behind you"**

Gin wakes with the warm sunlight hitting her light skin. The moment she opens her eyes she's greeted with the view of Amsterdam from her large window. While groaning against the morning and the dull pain in her head she yawns and stretches herself, noticing she's not wearing anything else but her panties. Remembering the night before, she takes a long hot shower, Haruhi is still asleep till her great surprise when she comes out again, she does her usual make-up again as a morning ritual and drying her hair with the hairdryer. Since she doesn't need to leave the room or dress yet since Haruhi's still asleep, she just dresses in clean underwear and a comfortable white dressing gown of the hotel, with the hotel emblem embroidered on the left side of her chest.

The clock says it's 11:07. Not a bad time, not at all. With a fresh cup of coffee and a pretty good mood, she throws herself on the couch and turns on the TV, the volume soft though. It's weird to hear everything in Dutch again, the morning news, she recognizes the man from the news from when her parents would watch it.

It takes another fifteen minutes before there's a sound coming from Haruhi's bed. It's a soft moaning slash groaning sound with a cute little yawn. Gin can't help but chuckle when there's the sound of unsteady feet walking towards the living room part of the suite and Haruhi walking around the corner with a white dressing gown tightly around her small frame.

'Morning' Gin greets and takes a nip of her coffee 'You know, this stuff is disgusting'.

'You mean this kind of coffee?' Haruhi asks sleepily.

Gin shakes her head 'No, coffee in general. Never liked it, but it smells so… morning-like, I like the smell of coffee. Remembered me from the mornings I would come down ready for school and my mom was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper on her laptop and checking her e-mail at the same time'.

'Sounds normal'.

'Well I was normal' the blonde shrugs 'You have no idea how normal my life was. Sometimes I miss it, the times I would be home alone and put a pizza in the oven. Or taking the bike to school. Helping with the groceries so that I always know what's we have. The shopping, the people never paying attention to me, the nagging of my mother in the morning when Rick needed to go be at school in ten minutes but was still running around the house dressed in his pajama bottoms. The times my father would fall asleep in front of the TV watching football after dinner' she smiles lightly at the memories 'Yeah, I miss that'.

Haruhi nods understanding 'It'll be alright'.

'I certainly hope so' Gin answers and smiles at Haruhi 'So, how did you sleep in another country with a jet-lag and in your first five star hotel where even the air is cleaner and fresher'.

'I'm fine. Slept pretty good actually. But how are you? Your temple is pretty blue' Haruhi gestures to Gin's temple and the blonde nods. Yeah, the fight with Mariël did leave a bruise on her temple, but it was worth it, had Gin decided when she thought about her actions again underneath the shower.

'So, how's the hotel further to your liking?'.

'It's great, pretty weird to wake up in such a huge place, but great. I'm really thankful Gin. Now I can picture the normal life of a rich girl'.

Gin turns off the sound of the TV and turns to Haruhi 'Well, it's not exactly the same, but it's pretty close to the real life. Normally a maid would come in an clean the stuff I left on the floor yesterday. But nobody bothers to do that right now, and I understand that, I don't mind doing it myself anyway'.

'You know, though you're very rich, you still don't act as… bitchy and rich as the other rich bastards. You don't act as if normal people are less and dirty, like rats. I mean, I know you were raised as a commoner and all, but you never do stupid stuff like Tamaki-senpai'.

'Well, it is a dream come true in some way, of course money if very nice to have to your access whenever you need it. But people doing everything for you is rather weird. All the maids and such. It's like a little village in one house' Gin chuckles 'But this life is at some points easier, and at some points harder, you always have to keep status, dress in clothes you may not like, think about your actions and your attitude towards people… It's harder in the social rounds'.

'You're not so social are you?' Haruhi pulls her legs up to her chest.

'I've never been. I'm like my father at that. My mother knew everything about everyone. About the husband of the niece of her friend from fitness class… My father didn't bother -like me- to get to know the whole town'.

'I see'.

'A social wall flower, my mother used to say. I have never minded though, just like my father'.

'You miss them?'.

'Do you miss your mother?'.

'Every day'.

'Exactly'.

XxX

That day, Haruhi and Gin sneak out of the hotel to find the boys waiting for them at the front of the hotel. Gin sees no other option than to take them with her.

And so the tour begins, Tamaki was overly excited about the boats in the canals of Amsterdam. Honey was very happy about the Flemish fries stand where he could also buy ice cream (Which he gladly choose over fries). The twins were all joking around by the people on The Dam in costumes or dancing for money, finding it rather ridiculous. When Gin took them into Madame Tussaud (A wax statue museum with statues of famous artists) Tamaki and the twins held a contest of the most famous star they would see in the museum, ending up with only assumptions. When Gin asked Kyoya for his opinion, he said "Why would I bother to think about such useless things?". Which annoyed Gin and made her hit his head with her little guide book of the museum.

When they went to the Dungeon (Kind of a Haunted House Museum). Honey was hiding behind Mori, Tamaki crying for Haruhi to stay behind him because the ghost woman wants to kill her! And the twins were actually scared by one of the themes since apparently they had heard a story about it before.

When they were send into the mirror maze and Gin let her hands touch the mirrors to not walk into one, she saw Kyoya had the same idea, but guessing he was behind her they both were shocked to touch each other's hands instead of a mirror, Gin screaming a little bit and walking into a mirror which lit up and turned into a ghost woman. Afterwards Gin laughed about it, because she and Kyoya probably were the only ones, plus Haruhi and Mori to not be scared the rest of the way. But since the couple didn't have anyone to protect, they only sat back and watched things unfold. (Meaning Honey, the twins and Tamaki shiver and scream harder than scared school-girls).

When they got out of the Dungeon, they went in town further, Tamaki wanted to shop for souvenirs and Honey wanted badly to find more cake or ice cream shops.

Gin let them taste a croquette and even Honey thought it was pretty good. Though it has nothing in common with cake or sweets.

In the end, they returned with only Tamaki carrying a bag filled with "Foreign Commoner Food" and "Foreign Commoner Stuff".

Gin told them to get a good rest because the next day they would go to have a trip in a "Commoner" train. Going to Rotterdam, the biggest port of the Netherlands. Tamaki was thrilled about the idea of a Commoner train and Kyoya was particularly interested in the business center of Rotterdam. (What a surprise).

XxX

After a week of sightseeing, trips through the Netherlands and even a short two day trip to Texel, the biggest island of the Netherlands (Where they were very thrilled about the small villages and the loads of sheep). Theresa and Layla had joined them on their trip to Texel and it became a very good place to bond with Dutch and Japanese people.

They went to the beach there, which was pretty amusing for Gin because some girls had started a talk with Tamaki and the twins while they were bickering about Haruhi wearing a bathing suit (Yes, she even wore one) And the boys didn't know how to react or what to say when the girls talked to them in Dutch. In the end Gin rolled her eyes and told the girls to get lost (In Dutch of course, so nobody would understand except for the girls, Theresa and Layla. Tamaki would have yelled at her for acting so rude).

'Tamaki watch out there's a shark!' Gin yelled once when Tamaki tried to impress Haruhi with how far he could swim. He came swimming back screaming, crying and being laughed at by most of his friends.

When Kyoya stated to his best friend that the water of the sea here is too cold for sharks to live in normally, Tamaki was too exhausted from swimming to chase them. He only went red in the face since Haruhi was almost crying of laughter.

During dinner back at the hotel, a day after they came back from the island, Gin received a text message. She smiles lightly and texts something back. The twins are talking about why the Dutch people seemed to speak many different languages even though they're not going to a school like Ouran. Tamaki explaining it was because they wanted to make friends in every country. Of course, the fun was lost when Kyoya gave the real explanation about the business the Netherlands do with other countries and the knowledge to communicate at any time.

Suddenly Honey decides to change the subject 'Hey Gin, are you coming with us tomorrow evening? We're going to eat in town'.

'No, not tomorrow. I'm sorry guys, you won't be able to go eat in town. You have to come with me since I'm taking you to a real "Commoner" birthday, where there will be food aka a barbeque and some old friends of mine'.

Tamaki looks at her with starry eyes 'You're too kind Gin! To share your past with us and give us the opportunity to learn more about foreign commoners. You're really an angel!'.

Gin frowns at the blonde 'You want to know how many times this angel takes to wipe that smirks off your face? Anyway, it's Theresa's mother who turns fifty, they asked me to invite you and I'm very sure you would have fun there. It may not be the best food, or the most beautiful plates, but it's fun, there's a play air-castle for the kiddies' she winks at the twins and Tamaki. The twins giving her a look.

Haruhi nods excitedly 'I would love to come along! Theresa is really nice, and her mother was really nice too the day we arrived. Not to mention I haven't had a barbeque party in ages'.

'Well you heard it men!' Tamaki stands up 'We're going to a commoners barbeque party! Be sure to behave'.

'We should tell you that' the twins chorus annoyed.

XxX

The bus ride was exciting for four hosts in particular, Mori always was stoic, so he wasn't a bother. Kyoya only looked around with disgust, on which Gin rolled her eyes since he shouldn't have expected anything more from a bus than he probably had. Haruhi was mildly annoyed by Honey looking at the many people in amazement, the twins playing with the speed and loops of the bus and Tamaki staring at the little rat-dog on the shot of an old lady next to him, the dog being dressed in a pink T-shirt and having a pink bow on the head, not to mention the poor thing looked squint the whole time, like its owner.

The bus ride was a life experience for some of them.

When they finally arrived in front of Theresa's house, Tamaki was about to ring the bell when Gin pulled him after her and they walked around the house to the backyard. Gin opens the wooden porch and is directly welcomed by the smell of BQ and the laughing of people.

The hosts following with almost open mouth at the many people, the small children playing in the air-castle with colored balls and air cushion for them to jump on. A few older male playing a match of football and Theresa's younger brother playing the violin in one corner while playful music blasts from a speaker in the other corner. Many people sitting on tables, standing by tables or teasing each other, eating hamburgers, chicken legs, sate, sausages and such.

'Gin!' Theresa comes running from the air cushion and hugs her 'I'm so glad you're all here! It's so much fun, the little children are so sweet, the little girl over there is my cousin Monique, she's so adorable!'.

'Congratulations Theresa, with your mother' Gin says to cut the blonde girl off, one she's started talking about children she can't stop.

'Thanks' Theresa rolls her eyes teasingly 'She's turning so old'.

They laugh and Theresa motions to the BQ 'Take as much as you want, my mother bought enough to feed whole of Africa and you need to save me from eating sausages the rest of the week. By the way, Judy wants to see you'.

'Judy? Like your aunt Judy? The weird one?' Gin frowns.

'Weird one?' an unfamiliar voice says, causing them all to freeze and the twins to chuckle 'Busted'.

A fat lady with messy curly hair dressed in a brown with yellow dress that does absolutely nothing to flatter her already non-existing-figure in any way with sandals walks over. 'I'm not weird! If someone was weird, it would've been your father'.

Gin smiles awkwardly 'Hey, Judy'.

The woman looks at her from head to toe 'You look a lot like your mother. There's absolutely nothing from your father in there. Well with exception of your eyes, they remind me of your father's eyes' the woman smiles 'I haven't seen you since Theresa's birthday last year before your parents died. How are you child? Are you holding up?'.

Gin nods 'Yeah, I'm doing… fine, as fine as someone can be after everything'.

'How's Japan?' Judy asks, eyeing the boys behind the girls before looking back at the female blonde.

'Well, Japan is great. It's my new home. Ouran Academy is great, and even though I don't master the language too much yet, I guess I'm starting to adjust. To be honest, the first days were a real pain, but before I knew it I made some great friends and they've helped me a lot with my family' Gin motions towards the guys and shrugs before smiling 'They're like my second family'.

'Aw!' the twins lean on either side of her 'Look at how soft she's becoming. She's almost like a sweet little kitten'.

'Well kitties scratch so F* off' Gin says annoyed and pushes them away, the twins chuckling while Theresa and Judy smile at the little interaction.

Within no time Honey is jumping on the air cushion with Mori watching him, Tamaki and the twins are holding a ball-throwing match over Haruhi. Kyoya is mostly following Gin who introduces him to some friends of hers, Theresa and Haruhi following him and Gin around since they don't want to be with the fighting trio or the little kiddies.

However, at one point Gin turns to look at Tamaki and the twins fighting, a piece of birthday cake on her plate and her laughing with Theresa, Haruhi and some people about a joke when her eyes land upon a boy about a year or eight with blonde spikey hair, dressed in blue jeans of which in the knees are holed and an orange football T-shirt. He stands with his back towards her as he jumps and laughs with some other kids, her heart stopping with beating and everything becoming deadly silence around her.

'Rick…' the name escapes her lips and the only ones who seemed to have noticed are There, Haruhi and Kyoya who quickly look at her staring at the blonde boy. The moment the boy turns around and it appears to be a whole other kid, running over to a brunette girl and calling her "Sis", her heart breaks into a thousand pieces all over again. '

Her smile fades and a deep grief and pain appear in her eyes, she takes a deep breath and looks down at her pie.

'Gin…' Theresa lays a hand on her shoulder 'Are you alright? I'm so sorry'.

Gin tried to laugh, though there's no humor 'Why would you say you're sorry? It's not your fault the bus hit that tram. I just…' she shrugs 'I'm going to the restroom. Please excuse me for a moment' she set her plate down on the table and walks away into the house quickly but taking a turn to the left instead of the right and walking up the stairs to the roof.

There she sits down on a sunbed and let her head fall into her hands. Tears forming in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground.

'Is it really going to help if you don't let anyone else know how you really feel?' the voice is so familiar and partly needed she can only chuckle through her tears.

'Why would I cry on a birthday? That's like holding a party when someone died' she looks at Kyoya closing the door of the roof behind him and walking over to sit down next to her 'Besides, it's stupid. I thought I saw Rick even though I knew it couldn't be true because we buried his body a half year ago'.

Kyoya sighs softly 'It's not stupid. It's completely normal to feel sad. After my mother died, I sometimes thought I saw her in a busy street, or at a party. With long dark brown hair and brown eyes, that ivory skin. I don't remember her face very well anymore, only from pictures'.

Gin sobs, leaning into him 'But I do remember. And that's the problem. Ever since the accident I've had so much more trouble with processing Rick's death than that of my parents', maybe because Rick was still so young'.

'Of course. You're pretty good with children even though you don't really like them when they're not close to you. But Rick was your little brother, you felt responsible, you had a real strong bond. Not to mention you're protective and I'm very sure this was even more towards your brother than your friends'.

She nods slowly 'He was my little annoying brother' a smalls mile plays around her lips 'I would've done anything for him'.

'of course, and thus it's only natural for you to feel more sad about him. He was young, only a little kid and still slightly innocent to the world. Your heart feels it's unnatural for a young soul as his to be gone. To be suddenly ripped out of your life. It is very hard Gin, and you can't underestimate the time it takes for a wound like this to heal, nobody expects you to heal this fast, not in the beginning and not now'.

A light sob escapes her lips and she hugs him 'I really thought it was him… I really thought he hadn't died and I could just reach out and hug him to never let go. It hurts to much…'.

'Cry' He gently rubs her back 'You don't have to act strong all the time. Nobody expects anything like that from you'.

And that's what she did, crying until there were no tears left for her to shed. The two of them ending up with Gin laying with her head on his shot while some people with children were leaving since the sun had begun to set and the others were busy setting up little lamps and softer music to create a cozy sphere.

'You know… I normally would be against this idea, but I think what you need is an evening clubbing' Kyoya suddenly says.

'Gin lifts her head to look at him skeptically 'Clubbing? You don't really look like the clubbing type'.

Kyoya shrugs 'Tomorrow evening. The twins wanted to go out clubbing anyway so it's fine. I'm sure you'll forget your worried for one night in the least'.

'Sure… whatever you say'.

XxX

The day of the night clubbing, Gin dresses in low hipped light blue bleached skinny jeans, black knee high boots with high heels, a white tank top and her hair loose, framing her face perfectly. To wear against the cold she's wearing a black leather jacket. She waits in the lounge for the rest to get done since apparently they cared more about appearance in the city than she. They would go for a little sigh seeing today first before really going out clubbing.

It appears the hosts are a little late, but she doesn't care much, it's warm outside, the sun is shining bright, there's her friends. It's all good. Yesterday had been fun, even though she spend crying half of the time on the roof, the moment she came down appearing normal she had fun with her friends and some old family friends.

When she sees a group of familiar people walk over she grins. Maria, Will, Erica, Theresa, Layla, Tim, Daniel and Ling.

'Hey' She greets from the couch and waves at them, they walk over to her, looking at their surroundings with amazement.

'Wow, how chic is this hotel? Must've cost a fortune' wonders Erica.

'Yes, it probably did, not like it matters'.

'Oh, right, your family is rich now'.

'Gin-Chan!' The hosts come walking towards her from the elevator, Honey running 'Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are saying nasty things!'. The little blonde is on the edge of tears and Gin stands u, giving the twins a nasty look before smiling at her old friends 'Are you guys ready?'.

'Yeah, sure' Answers Tim indifferently.

'All right, then let's start at the… Dam' Gin looks at them and they agree.

Not much later they're walking over the Dam as Daniel suddenly points to a group of Japanese people who're all making a "Peace" sign on the photo.

'Look! Real Japanese!' he shouts excited, pointing over at the group.

'We're Dutch' One of them answers dryly before walking away.

They all start laughing, with exception of Mori, Kyoya and Daniel. Even an hour later, Gin still chuckles to herself some moments about it, making Daniel grow more annoyed with her.

At the end of the day, after another long day of sight-seeing in Amsterdam, they go back to the hotel and start making themselves ready for that evening, they would have dinner in a normal restaurant and afterwards go to the part of Amsterdam with loads of clubs. In a limousine.

Gin walks dressed in her bathrobe and underwear underneath into the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower she took ten minutes before.

'Hey Haruhi, I remember you borrowing my eyeliner, can I please have it back when you're done?' Haruhi is standing in front of the mirror, dressed rather… casually, in some jeans, a long sleeved pink shirt and sneakers with no make-up whatsoever.

'Haruhi… aren't you done yet?'.

'Yes I am, why? Isn't this alright?' the brunette looks down at herself.

'You're wearing that?' Gin points at her with confusion.

'I don't want to stand out in any way. It's my first time to go to such a… dance club'.

'Haruhi, believe me when I say you're going to stand out much more when you wear this than a bikini' Gin pushes the girl onto the brunette's bed and walks over to the closet they share, Gin throws a black T-shirt and white broad belt 'Put this on, keep the jeans on, they look good on you'.

'Yes, ma'am' Haruhi walks back into the bathroom with the clothed under her arm and comes out dressed in them. Gin nods in approval and then pushes a pair of black low heels in her hands, they're not extremely high butt rather short actually, but if Haruhi's wearing them it makes her still a bit taller.

Gin quickly applies some make-up and puts silver rings in Haruhi's ears with a single necklace around Haruhi's neck.

'So, now this comes closer to the idea. It's still not daring, but I don't think the short skirts and bikini tops are really necessary, we're not planning on going to some kind of whores club anyway'.

'Thank you' Haruhi smiles 'I'm grateful to you for protecting me from the twins'.

'Yeah… now I need to change…' Gin runs around the room 'Wait! Eyeliner!' she remembers what she came to Haruhi for in the first place.

'Here'.

'Thanks!'.

After Gin has changed into her outfit, she grabs her black trench coat and puts it on, purse in her hand. After she has closed the door behind her she doesn't have the time to turn around to be asked a question. It's like they've been waiting for her.

'And, how do we look?' ask some chorusing voices.

Gin turns around to see the twin, both wearing dark jeans and purple with black sneakers. Hikaru's wearing a black shirt with dark purple gilet and a black hat on his head with a purple streak, while Koaru's wearing the same in exact opposite colors if purple and black.

'Great' She answers with a smile and thumbs up.

'We know' they chorus and high-five each other. Causing Gin to sweat drop a little.

'Hey, Gin-Chan, do you think this is good for me to wear?' asks Honey, walking over to her wearing white capris and a blue T-shirt, sunglasses on and a white hat on his head.

'You look cute Honey-senpai' She answers. Mori appears behind him, wearing black jeans, and a white tank top. 'And you too Mori-senpai' She smiles at the casual though sexy outfit.

'Auntie! Do I look just as beautiful as I do when I have a good morning? Tell me I'm looking just as good as I do every other morning!' Tamaki pushes the twins aside to get through the crowd in front of her.

He's wearing white jeans, a blue button-up with the upper buttons unbuttoned and white Colbert without any buttons over it.

'You look just as gorgeous as ever, you nut head…' She whispers the last part.

'I know right?' The blonde takes a pose, stars shining around him while he varies poses 'I'm gorgeous'.

'Now we all know Tamaki looks amazing, can we go?' asks Kyoya who's growing more and more annoyed by the second he spends with them all. Gin takes a good look at him, normal jeans, little bit more baggy than usual but looking good, a white button-up with top buttons unbuttoned and normal white sneakers. There's a fancy silver watch on his wrist and a chain necklace around his neck. His hair a little bit more messy than usual.

'I think I'm going to stay close to you guys for pure selfish reasons' Gin smirks mischievously, and turns to walk away.

'And that selfish reason is?' ask the twins.

She turns around and winks quickly 'I wanna be seen with some really handsome guys, it's most likely I'll meet someone from my old school' An evil chuckle erupts from her throat, making the twins, Honey and Tamaki turn pale.

'You're using us!' Shouts Tamaki overly dramatic while making a scene for the wall since nobody else seems to care.

'Oh, I should tell Haruhi we're leaving' She knocks on the door of the room they're sharing, totally ignoring Tamaki who's sitting in his emo corner. 'Haruhi, we're leaving'.

'Coming' the door opens and closes, the boys look dumb struck at the girl before holding their thumbs up.

'You look so cute Haru-Chan!' Shouts Honey excited.

'Yeah' agrees Mori.

'Totally' The twins make a face.

'Thanks, but it was Gin's work. She said I would be standing out too much if I wore the other outfit'.

_- Tamaki's Inner Mind theater -_

Haruhi walks out of her room, the whole hall empty with exception of Tamaki. Haruhi's dressed in a short pink skirt and a pink belly button top, standing on high pink stiletto heels and wearing too much make-up and jewelry.

'I hope I haven't over-done it. Senpai… can you please protect me from the dangers of the outside world? It's my first time out… I don't want to be embarrassed' Haruhi blushes and looks down embarrassed while cute.

'I'll protect you my dear, even if my life depends on it' Tamaki pulls the girl into a cherishing hug and holds her close, whispering in her ear seductively 'I promise'.

'Oh senpai'.

_- Back-_

'And no, she wasn't wearing anything too revealing in the first place' Points Gin out when Tamaki stares into distance with a perverted smirk on his face, laughing like a maniac. She sighs deeply 'let's go guys'.

Inside the black hummer are the others already waiting, some girls wearing dresses others jeans or skirts. The boys varying from tank tops to a Colbert.

'So, we're first going to have dinner?' asks Theresa 'Because I'm starving!'.

'Don't worry, just take some soup and your belly won't stick out of the shirt…' Layla points out, patting Theresa's stomach.

'You're not helping' sighs the blonde.

XxX

When they enter the club, an incredible heat makes Gin feel already sweaty, she never liked these kind of things, she hasn't ever liked the school dance, let alone a club. But it is something her friends like, so she would tag along, like always. They surely stand out, at least, the hosts do, because they're gorgeous. It's like they're wearing a coat of pure white sunlight.

It's a full moon outside, so Gin was able to relax on their way to the club, just looking out of the window to the sky. Her five minutes of peace while watching the magical moon look back at her. That's something that won't ever change, the moon and the stars.

Most people disappear on the dance floor right after they came. Gin first takes off her coat and then takes place at the bar. Letting her hair loose since she had it in a knot earlier to make it a little more wavy when she would take it out. She orders a cocktail with small amount of alcohol, just because they don't serve anything else with less alcohol and she likes only a small amount.

As the twins, Daniel, Ling, Will and Tim are standing together, they look at a blonde girl sitting by the bar. She's wearing a black short skirt a white T-shirt with black gilet and black high heeled ankle boots with peep toes, a red loose tie around her neck.

'You should go to her and ask her to dance, there's no boyfriend in sight dude!' Ling lays his hand on Daniel's shoulder, before pushing him reassuringly towards the blonde.

'Only, if you buy me my drinks if she refuses, is very ugly or if her boyfriend shows up' Answers the blonde male and walks over, he takes a seat next to her and leans in to look towards her, her hair falls a little over her face, but her fair skin is seeable, a good chance.

'Hey, I bet that ass of yours rocks on the dance floor' He says smoothly.

The girl turns her head to look at him irritated, he almost falls off of his chair from shock.

'You moron! Go and find some other girl to hit on that's NOT me!' She bumps him with her fist on top of his head and he runs away back towards the group of boys who're laughing their asses off.

'It was-' laughs Hikaru.

'-Gin' laughs Kaoru, the two crying of laughing so much and so hard. Daniel blushing furiously.

Kyoya passes by with a roll of his eyes and takes the empty seat next to Gin 'You're not going to dance?' He asks.

'Dancing has never been my favorite thing to do, I mean it's fun but not all the time, plus, I don't like all the heat, the people and the loud music, the feeling of my eardrums bursting…' she takes another sip of her cocktail 'I'm just here for my friends, and for you guys, everybody seems to enjoy this, even though the party has just started'.

'I don't understand. You always seem to go do things you don't like just because your friends do like it. That's a strange form of self-sacrifice'.

'I guess that's true, but they have -for some strange reason- more fun when I'm with them than when I'm not coming. Somebody has to keep an eye on them and the people they're dancing around with' she finishes her drink and turns to Kyoya 'But you don't seem to be enjoying this too much yourself either'.

'No. But unlike the reasons you have given me. In my case there's no use for me dancing around, this kind of dancing doesn't appeal to me in the slightest'.

'Really? Is that so?' Gin smirks 'I think you're not dancing because you can't dance on this kind of music'.

'And why would you think that?' he asks, a little annoyed.

'Logical thinking Kyoya. You're not dancing, and you give a very lousy reason to not dance. You've learned to do the Waltz and the Foxtrot, but this kind of dancing is not something you can take classes for, it's a culture, a dancing for "commoners" as you like to call it, which you aren't, and since you don't look like the outgoing type, I guess you've never been to a club like this before, have you? So you couldn't have learned' She leans closer to Kyoya 'Just admit it already, you can't dance'.

'Fine, I can't. You're absolutely right. And now? What are you going to do? Humiliate me or ask the twins to teach me? Because I'm not going to do such a thing'.

'Just wait' She smirks and orders two shots 'Drink this'.

'Why?'.

'Because it'll make everything easier for me and you'.

'Why would drinking alcohol make anything easier?'.

'I'm not a very alcohol loving person either but this is for your own good, just do it. Don't be a big fat ass chicken Kyoya' she grins and drinks it herself in once. She set the glass down on the bar and looks at Kyoya daringly, he looks at the liquid and she gives him an all-knowing look. He sighs and drinks it. Making a face that looks like he has to drink poison instead of alcohol.

'Fine, I've done it, now what?' he asks impatiently when he set is empty glass down on the sticky bar. Gin stands up from her chair.

'Come on, I'm going to teach you how to dance' She grabs his wrist and pulls him after her onto the dance floor. Kyoya feels a little nauseas but Gin doesn't give him the time to think about who're standing around them or what kind of music is playing. She turns with her back towards him and pushes her back against his chest, grabbing his hand and laying them on her hips.

'Just move on the beat, don't think about it'.

'But this is ridiculous, and it shouldn't be called dancing but sexual-'.

'I agree' she cuts him off 'But it's how many people do it. Come on Kyoya, it's not as bad as it looks like'.

Kyoya sighs but agrees. After a while the two are back at the bar, agreeing how stupid the dancing actually is and how much louder the music has to be turned to make them in need of a hearing aid, which isn't very much.

At the end of the night, someone taps Gin on the shoulder, she looks at a terrified looking Theresa 'Layla and this boy were dancing all night and she went with him outside! But she's drunk and I'm afraid she might do something stupid!'.

'What's his name?'.

'I don't know! He's a complete stranger!'.

Gin walks outside into the silent night sky and looks around the empty street, she hears giggling at the end of the street and starts running, as she passes an dark alley she hears the giggling coming from inside and steps back to look inside the alley with a small frown.

'Layla?' She asks unsure 'Layla, the others are worried, come back inside, it's not all that warm out here…' she blinks against the darkness and steps a little bit more into the alley, still unsure of what to do and wondering if it's a good idea to go in there.

'But, Gin, it's so much fun' Chuckles Layla's voice from out of the darkness 'It's all dark and Todd is here to protect me dummy'.

'Maybe he's the one you should be protected of' She silently mutters, not caring if the boy knows her opinion of him.

'Gin, you're such a party pooper'.

'Layla, we're here together…' Gin wants to say something else but a hand grabs her around her neck and mouth, pulling her into the dark shadows and holding her in an iron grip. She hears chuckling next to her ear and her eyes go shut as she tries to struggle out of his grip with all her strength. Useless.

Tears starts filling her eyes and she bites on the hand 'Let me go!' She screams and there's a whole line of colorful words coming out of the man's mouth. She hits his toes with her heel and hits him with her elbow in the stomach, his grip loosens and she runs towards the exit of the alley, to be hit by something hard and cold in the back of her head, she falls onto the cold ground. Her head's pounding and something warm is on the back of her head, tickling down her neck. Tears stream down her face, the pain is making her shudder and the cold of the ground making her shiver.

'What'd you do to her? Gin! Gin!' Layla's voice fills her ears somewhere in the back of her mind, it's a terrified voice. Gin can't image right now what's going on with Layla and whoever there were in that alley. She doesn't even know what had hit her on the head like it was a baseball, it must've been something like an iron pole, because her head is bouncing like somebody's restoring her brains, and it hurts, badly.

She closes her eyes tightly, like that's going to ease the pain, unfamiliar voices talk, there must at least be three of them. The one holding Layla – Probably Todd-, the one who was trying to hold her and somebody who knocked her half unconscious. Three.

Moaning and gasping for air in a wave of pain, she moves her hand towards her head as she feels tears wet her cheeks.

'The bitch… she's got an hard elbow. Why is it the blonde one with the boobs is the stronger one? Should we kill her? The brunette is good enough but she knows his name'.

'Yeah, but maybe it's better if we take her with us, after all, somebody might hear us and come'.

'No, leave the blonde, she's no use, plus she'll only slow us down. Just finish her off right here' orders a third unfamiliar voice.

'No!' Screams the voice of Layla and there's a slapping sound, some screaming, crying and whimpering and then some irritated talking. Gin hears muffled screaming and cursing, then there's the feeling of fear creeping into her, danger is close. She closes her eyes tightly for the final blow that's going to be her end, but there's only some hard knocking sounds and then something warm pulling her into something even warmer.

She opens her eyes slowly to see Kyoya, he's looking at her with pure fear and terror in his eyes. The always cold and evil silver eyes, are actually showing a terrified emotion.

His mouth moves, but every sound has turned into muffled talking, black spots dance before her eyes and the smell of blood fills her nose while the pain is making the rest of her body numb for some sick reason. She looks at the silver eyes and feels something warm covering her chest, seeing the black hair of Mori makes her feel more secure, but Kyoya's warmth makes her feel like the time she fell off her bike and her father pulled her into a hug. Or the time she broke her thumb on the trampoline and her mother kissed her on the forehead. It was like the time she rescued Rick from out of a tree and he hugged her tightly. It felt like, like family, like home. It felt more save than any security Mori could give her.

'Gin!' She could make out form Kyoya's lips, worry written on his face in capital letters.

'Kyoya…' was the last thing she remembered trying to say before everything turned all black and numb.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Sheesh, really long chapter. I'm sorry I was so late and I'm even more sorry if the end part is crappy because it's like 1:45 here after midnight and I'm very tired of my busy day. So sorry for any errors and who knows what… I don't care right now anyway. **_

_**Sleep tight, I'm going to do the same right now. But please review before you do so XD**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"**Even the best façades have their little cracks"**

When Gin wakes, she has a headache, a bad headache, she's lying in her bed, in the hotel. There's somebody sitting by her bedside, someone called Tamaki. She moans and blinks, her eyebrows frown and her muscles stiffen in pain. Taking a deep breath and exhaling unsteady. Her hand moves to her head to feel the bandages wrapped around it.

'Easy there. He hit you pretty hard on the head' Says Tamaki's soft and gentle voice.

Looking at him she feels tears in the corners of her eyes, her heart beats fast as her head feels like it's blowing, she turns on her side and searches for a right spot to lay with the smallest amount of hammers hitting her skull. In the end she finds the best place is on her chest with her head towards Tamaki, her head feels like it's a migraine even though she hasn't ever had one before.

'How long have I slept?'.

'Only the whole night and morning, it's mostly because of the blood you've lost. Or well… that's what Kyoya told everyone of us, I don't know it that was to make us worry less. You were lucky he hadn't hit you any harder, if had, you could've had a much greater damage to your brain'.

For some reason this doesn't make it any better. Wonder why. 'How's Layla?'.

'Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai took care of those thugs, afterwards the police had been called by Maria. They took the three to the police station and who knows what will happen to them' he shrugs almost in indifference, maybe it is, because if she learned one thing about Tamaki it's that as much of a foolish idiot he can be, when everything turns serious and endangers others he's very cold and serious. It's like the dark side in him, though Gin would've gotten much worse, she would've killed the man if she hadn't been bleeding on the dirty ground.

'I remember… you guys coming. Those men wanted to kill me for whatever important I've gotten to know, apparently Todd's name is that important. I knew Layla never choose the normal sweet and respective guys, rather the stronger ones, but geez, a rapist. At first they wanted to take me too. But I guess my self-defense almost did the opposite'.

'You were lucky we were there in time' Tamaki softly strokes her hair out of her face.

'I didn't know there were three of them… I just wanted to get Layla back inside'.

'Theresa told us, don't worry. We're not mad or anything, though it was a bit rash what you did. I guess it could be blamed on your instincts' he smiles an angelic smile which normally Gin would frown at 'Just be more careful next time!'.

'Don't be so loud… it feels like my skull is bursting…' she groans in only characteristic defense.

'Sorry' he pouts with watery puppy-dog eyes.

'Can you please ask Kyoya for some pain killers?' she whispers, she closes her eyes for a moment to keep the painful light out. Maybe this is what a vampire feels like…

'No need. I'm already here' answers the usual monotone voice, she hears footsteps come closer and a small smile threatens to appear on her face when she thinks of the movie music when something evil comes closer and it sound like "Tadum, Tadum, Tadum, TADUM!". Gin opens her eyes to find the raven haired boy sitting next to her on her bed and moving her head back to the position she woke in, on her back. Damn that handsome absolutely evil boy.

He turns her head to the side and then down as if examine her, asks her some questions and then gives her some pain killers. 'What's your year of birth?'.

'1995' she answers and then smirks lightly even though her head is hurting her immensely 'I'm born in the twentieth century, I sound so old… wait till my grandchildren ever hear about that'.

'You seem to be healthy enough for jokes, so it seems he didn't hit you as hard as I thought. Describe what the headache feels like'.

'Like... have you ever had a migraine?'.

'Yes. My life is pretty stressful'.

'Well tenfold that feeling combine it with a drum band, add the headache of a whiney Tamaki, mingle it with the feeling of someone hitting your heard rapidly with a jackhammer and decorate the headache pie with the feeling of cracking skulls' she nods a little and then groans 'Yeah that's about it… Plus the burn of a morning light'.

'I see, do you want to eat or drink something?' he feels her forehead, his cold hand welcome on it. But she shakes her head 'No thanks, I'm not hungry or thirsty, I just want to sleep…'.

Kyoya sends a glance to Tamaki, the blonde nods and leaves to tell the others about her having awoken with a head blowing headache. Leaving the two alone in the room.

'Kyoya, thanks for caring' She whispers.

'Whatever do you mean?'.

'When I was lying there on the ground, and you pulled me closer to you… I saw it in your eyes…' She whispers 'I've never seen anyone as terrified like that before, except for the time my little brother ran over the street and almost got hit by a car… that was the time I saw my mother crying of fear and relieve' she closes her eyes and takes a deep shaky breath 'You looked like the moment my mother saw the car and my brother on the street, terrified, lost and… powerless'.

'There was much blood. And you didn't look all too well' he replies rather coldly.

Gin takes his cold hand and puts it against her temple with the gentlest and softest look Kyoya has ever seen anyone give him. 'Still…' She whispers so softly before falling back to sleep again 'Even the best façades have their cracks'.

XxX

When they left the Netherlands, the whole group of friends waved them off at the airport. Gin had been sad to go back already, but happy at the same time. She wanted to sleep in her own bed again. The headaches would return every evening or when she's tired and stressed, which is more often than you'd think with the twins and Tamaki running all around. But by the time they would have to return to school, that would be all over, or at least, that's what Kyoya said.

Kyoya hadn't forgotten about what she had said before she fell asleep, he hadn't forgotten what look she'd given him. Never in his life had he seen someone give him such a look, never but the one time he cried because he made a mistake and his father was angry. The one time he fell into his mother's arms apologizing and crying. She'd given him just as soft of a look, his father had given him a soft look. The only soft look his father would ever give anyone.

He looks at the girl sitting on the other side of the plane looking out of the window while muttering curses to the noisy trio on the front of the plane playing Parcheesi.

For some reason he couldn't think anything less of her after she'd given him that soft look. She almost never gave anyone a soft look, but for some reason every time he was around she wouldn't even try her best to hide her feelings. A little break form the tough girl act. But still… Gin would cry with him, she would laugh with him, she shared her secrets and fears of loneliness with him, but never had she showed him the soft, compassionate and caring side of her. And maybe that side he loved the most about her.

Was that how he felt about it? Love her soft side? That doesn't mean he's in love with her right, he loves spicy food and you can't really love it that way either. So that's what Gin is, spicy food. First sweet, than a hot and burning sensation you just have to have more off, the burning sensation you love just like spicy food.

A light smile plays around his mouth 'Well than, Tsurai tabemono' he looks at the blonde with a slightly soft look from behind his glaring glasses 'You're changing me in more ways than one'.

XxX

One morning, the last morning of summer vacation to be exact, Gin was violently dragged out of bed. Only remembering Tamaki talking excitedly about some "Expo" made her annoyed enough to fall back asleep by the minute she heard him blabbering on and on. However the moment she wakes up, she isn't in her comfortable soft bed anymore, actually she's sitting on a bench, her head leaning against a pillar where between the bench was settled.

Blinking against the light coming from who knows where and trying to recognize the sound, she slowly starts to realize she isn't in her own room anymore. Let alone her own house. Any house.

Gin sighs deeply when she finally recognizes talking and footsteps, all kinds of music and the sound of playing children. Yawning she turns her body a bit from a very stiff position to have her head land on something soft but hard at the same time. The tuft of black hair in the corner of her eyes and the smell of "Kyoya" makes her sure about the being of this hard yet soft pillow.

Groaning, she rubs her temples and looks at herself. She's wearing dark blue jeans, a light yellow/green/cream colored button up T-shirt and wedge heels of the same color. Her hair is brushed but a little messy for who knows what for reason, she feels her face and a familiarity of make-up on her face. Sighing deeply again and turning to Kyoya, he's wearing a shirt in the same color. Great, Tamaki and the twins were probably trying to be funny. Matching their clothes. She'll get them later.

The stomach inside her body growls in emptiness and a deep frown covers her face when another yawn escapes her mouth. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and scratches her head before feeling for a phone or better yet a wallet. Nothing. Not her pockets, not her shoes, heck not even in her bra (Knowing the twins anything is possible) Wait! Then deep fiery rage hits her like a lightning strike 'I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE LIFE-TIRED IDIOTS!'.

'Idiots…' She whispers angrily again when people give her an odd look from her outburst. But the less they know the better. Less they know being Gin having a bad temper in the morning and an even worse one when a certain pair of gingers and a blonde annoying moron are involved with her morning. But now they've done something crossing the line, and the morning demon has awakened.

Suddenly the once sleeping body besides her starts moving. She turns to look at him, he looks around like a kid wondering where the balloon he received earlier has taken off to, in this case he's probably wondering where he is like she did, pushing his glasses up his nose and sighing deeply when eh comes to the realization of the situation.

'I know, annoying isn't it? I'm glad I'm not the only one left behind…' She mutters as he looks aside at her, the flames in her eyes and the light blush on her cheeks making her look cute and terrifying at the same time.

Kyoya stands up and feels in his pockets, having the same idea as her to call a car or buy a cap. But unfortunately, it seems like the guys forgot to bless Kyoya with a phone too, or money.

Gin sighs and stands up next to Kyoya, arms crossed in front of her chest while looking at nothing in particular until her stomach growls in chorus with that of Kyoya 'I'm glad we agree…' She says coldly and makes another terrifying face looking at nothing with her red flaming eyes. A kid runs right into Kyoya and falls on the ground, rubbing his head.

'Oh wow, sorry' the kid apologies, but is shocked by something he sees, Kyoya looking at him in an unintentionally terrifying way. When Gin sees this she hits Kyoya against the back of his head with a soft flat hand, though it causes his head to nod a little forward. The kid however, has already ran off screaming for his mother.

Kyoya groans while creating fists of his hands 'Tamaki's a death man when I get my hands on him. And don't you hit me'.

'Well then don't scare little kids with your demon glare…'.

'Like you look all beautiful. I thought you were going to eat me when I woke up'.

'At least I don't scare little kids…'.

'No you scare the people scaring kids'.

'Shut up you buffoon'.

'oh you've learned a new insult? How cute'.

'At least I learn new stuff everyone can understand, even someone with a vocabulary like you knows a word that isn't in your dictionary' she glares at him angrily. He stares back with the same dark glare. How could he have ever called her Tsurai tabemono? She's not spicy she's downright burning!

'Very smart. A quick tongue you have, but I'll tell you something I think you should know. Barking dogs don't bite'.

'Well I'm an exception to the rule'.

'And I don't believe you since you've never even shown your strength to me'.

'Oh I'll show something to you, I'll break your arm and laugh in your face while you scare the death when you scream out of agony'.

'Do you even know what "agony' means?'.

'I do'.

'Then explain why you used it in that sentence'.

'I don't have to explain anything to you!'.

'Kyoya-senpai? Gin?' asks a familiar voice. The two turn their heads to see Haruhi standing there 'I didn't expect to see you two here today. Were you… fighting just now?'.

It's silence while the two look at Haruhi, still standing opposite of one and another with angry faces. Haruhi can see the thoughts running through the heads of the two second years while their faces slowly turn less terrifying and angry.

Gin is clearly not happy, she looks like she can kill anyone who comes too close or annoys her, which would be Kyoya in this case. And Kyoya looks… well a little out of it, as if he has no control of himself right now. Whether that is from anger, irritation, exhaustion or confusion nobody knows. But it's still a fact.

They both look kind of slow on thinking about their possibilities now they see Haruhi, but the thinking is probably WAY faster than Haruhi would ever like to be able to follow, after all the two second years are both smart and fast thinking people. Though Gin doesn't feel the need to show off in class like Kyoya and is too lazy to study every time, at least that's how Haruhi figured the girl's behavior and character out.

'How much money do you have on you, Haruhi?' They ask in chorus. Gin hits Kyoya with her elbow in his side, the raven haired male looks at her irritated. Haruhi shivers like the death just blew in her ear,- the terrifying second years who often fight about the littlest things or are so comfortable around each other it almost hurts the eyes to see them act so out of character- just spoke in a terrifying chorus.

'Don't copy me' They chorus again. Haruhi wonders if something happened between the two of them to make them shoot killing looks at each other. If looks could really kill… than this would've been a massacre of killing two of the same people over and over again.

XxX

'Kyoya-senpai, are you sure this is where you wanna eat? There're much nicer restaurants to choose from upstairs' Haruhi looks at the two standing in line, Kyoya doesn't look all too happy, and Gin looks just emotionless and every time she says something it's snappy or cranky, it's in the least terrifying since Gin is always nice to Haruhi, or at least never snaps or glares.

'Well, you don't have much on you, so our choices are limited' Answers Kyoya.

'Jerk…' mutters the only blonde under her breath 'Who wants to eat in a place like WcDonalds (_A/N: Shhh, don't tell anyone about the W on the fries in this episode_) when it's only morning? My stomach wants to vomit even though it's empty'.

'You just be sure to get us a seat' Kyoya ignores her and glares at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, she doesn't make any move to obey and just stares into space with frowned eyebrows but no other expression but anger or irritation.

'Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold' he continues, glaring at nothing in particular with his own morning demon-lord look.

When Gin turns to look him in the eyes a smirk appears on her face 'You look really evil. I guess that's the reason why Tamaki left you'.

'Well you don't look all that angelic yourself, so I guess we're in the same boat'.

Gin glares and Kyoya glares back. Lightning flashing in between their eyes. Haruhi sweat dropping and wondering how she got herself in this mess with two demons ready to fight each other though. A fire demon and an ice demon, ready to fight a battle which could last eras.

'Haruhi, I think it's our turn, how do I order?' asks the demon lord than. Gin snorts when he says that. 'You don't even know how to order, that's so sad'.

'Oh eh…' Haruhi runs forwards to come to Kyoya's assistance, not wanting to anger him more than Gin already does 'Here, let me order for all of us, do you know what you want?'.

'You pick' Says Kyoya without a clue 'Just get us a lot of it'.

Haruhi looks at the menu and orders first for herself and then looks at the menu and Kyoya. Gin sighs as the girl behind the counter looks dreamingly at Kyoya and it somehow pisses her off. She steps in front of Kyoya and lays a hand on the counter 'Give the pretty jerk a Big Wac burger and a big portion of fries with a big coke. I's like a chicken burger, bottle of water, no sparkles, and a small fruit salad without the pine apple and grapes. The pretty brunette will take the cheeseburger and a small fries with coke'.

Haruhi and the sales girl both sweat-drop though feeling very uncomfortable by Gin's hostality, Kyoya doesn't look like he cares at all.

The sales-girl tries to keep her job by staying friendly and excited 'OK. Coming right up, and would you be interested in adding one of our delicious deserts?' she asks a little too cheerfully, Gin huffs 'It's not even 12 o'clock yet so why would I want anything like a desert?' the tune of her voice give the sales girl and Haruhi the shivers. Kyoya just raises an eyebrow at the blonde. Wondering what her problem towards the sales-girl is, beside the woman annoying them with obvious questions.

'Thank you, no, I don't care for sweets' answers Kyoya when the girl looks at him for some kind of support.

'Before you decide we have a new shake that's absolutely-' she's cut off when Kyoya glares at the girl like an evil maniac, even worse than Gin. 'I have given you my answer'. Gin gives Kyoya a glare and smacks him against the back of his head again 'You're not the Queen of Japan "Mommy", you shouldn't pick on the commoners like that'.

Kyoya sends Gin a killer look at the mention of "Mommy" but the blonde just turns towards the sales-girl with a little bit of an arrogant face, feeling a little better of Kyoya snapping at the girl like he did 'Just hurry up now. My stomach is complaining about the time it takes for you people to get my food ready' Gin crosses her arms and looks to the opposite side of Kyoya. Haruhi sweat-dropping once again while trying to keep her soul from escaping her body.

When they finally sit down, Gin grabs her water and starts drinking it.

'Kyoya-senpai, Gin. Just because you're in a bad mood today, doesn't give you the right to go around talking to people like that' Haruhi tells them 'The poor girl was just doing her job'.

Kyoya looks at Haruhi dryly. Gin setting down her water.

'Her job is to serve us food. Not irritate me with some weak sales pitch' answers the demon lord while he unpacks his burger and starts eating like he hasn't had any food in a week.

'Yeah, besides, she was just trying to talk much because she thought Kyoya was her type, I could see it in her eyes, I've been around girls like this for long enough. It's pathetic to try and flirt without even knowing someone at all. I mean, she totally tried to get Kyoya to look at her. Pathetic…' Gin takes a bite of her burger with a frown. The two sitting next to each other stop chewing when Haruhi stares at them.

'What?' They ask in chorus.

Haruhi just looks at Kyoya in particular 'It's nothing, I just… uhm.. thought that I've never seen you eat before. Somehow I thought the experience would be more reifying, I'm surprised food like this does even appeal to you'.

'It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. No doubt you'll say I'm careless for admitting, after you bought this junk'.

'Of course I wouldn't' Haruhi answers Kyoya, though giving a side glance which Gin catches, she looks at Kyoya from the corner of her eyes.

'Be nice, she paid your food' the blonde hits him with her elbow again in the side, a little harder this time because even though she's cranky, Haruhi's still their friend.

Kyoya however seems to feel the need to ignore her once again 'There's an understanding between makers of food like this and the ones who eat it. Quality takes a back seat to convenience, reifyingment isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eaten quickly. Besides no one of consequences is here to witness my momentary lapse of manners'.

'Quit the big talk Kyoya, no one cares about big words…' Growls Gin annoyed 'And I'm here to witness it and I think you look like the hobo underneath he bridge in the park chewing on an old sandwich from the dumpster'.

'Than it's a good thing that you don't count' he says coldly before taking another bite of his burger.

She hits him again with her elbow 'Get lost you moron Mommy'.

There's a deep silence between the three of them. Haruhi mainly wondering about the two people in front of her seeming to be very angry at one and another for no good reason. The two in question eating in silence.

'Hey…' says Kyoya then to break the silence 'For the record, I'm saying it benefits me nothing to keep up appearances in a place like this. And that includes any special treatment I may give you here' Kyoya says to the wondering brunette, while playing around with his fries.

Haruhi sweat drops and Gin hits the male again with her elbow, not saying a word of it though. Actions speak bigger than words. Gin seems to live by that theory when it comes to anger management.

'Oh really? I never would've guessed that in a million years' Says the in pink dressed girl with a sweat-drop.

'Ignore him Haruhi, he's just cranky because he didn't get enough beauty sleep' Gin starts her fruit salad and over hears some girls nearby talking. 'Oh my gosh girls, that guy with the glasses is a total hottie'.

'You're right, he's gorgeous!' agree her friends.

Gin sighs annoyed, her eyes flaming again. Looking at Haruhi and Kyoya who don't seem to notice anything, Gin wonders what will happen if she were to shout something like "Leave him alone you fan girls!". But that would just be weird, not only to her two friends but also to her. Why would she say that anyway? The three walk over and the first one has the courage to approach them.

'Uhm, excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if you was using this chair, can my friends and I borrow it?'.

'Why not?' asks Kyoya indifferent.

'Thank you so much! That's so awesome!' Says the brunette all excited. And Gin snaps.

'Hallelujah! It's just a god damn chair. It's not like he gave you his credit card which you would be very happy with!' snaps the blonde irritated, the three girls all look suddenly like they've just been burned by the flames from her eyes, Haruhi sweat drops once again and even Kyoya looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, wondering what her problem is today and why she seems to attack every girl trying to hit on him with even the slightest smile or look.

A feeling of regret from her outburst and embarrassment cause Gin to stand up quickly 'I'm going to the bathroom. Haruhi, where is it?'.

'I think at the right corner, but I'm not sure…' answers the brunette a little scared of the blonde, but also worried about her looking all regretful like now. As if she's regretting she snapped without a good reason.

'Thanks' Gin disappears behind the corner where she enters the restroom.

When she's done she looks at herself in the mirror, seeing herself. Her hair is a little bit messy, but her face is like always, maybe a little bit better since the twins must've done her make-up. Her eyes look a little bit more sparkly, though they're only looking angry and short tempered back at her, like the burning fire in the depths of hell. Her eyebrows are still perfect from the wax in Amsterdam. With exception of her flaming eyes, she looks… quite good, almost pretty in her opinion.

Haruhi and Kyoya are already done eating when she finally returns to them again. While they walk past the tables towards the exit of the place, they pass a table filled with guys of their age, one of them slaps on her butt in an harassing manner and she stops walking instantly, her fists balled and ready to hit him. When she turns however, she sees the guy's wrist is being held by Kyoya, he looks at the guy almost furious and Gin swallows a little. Not knowing if it's because she's scared or because she knows the guy is in big trouble now.

'Leave your hands off her. She's not interested in scum like you. You have no class or style' Kyoya's voice is cold and almost his ice-demon-lord self like. Causing both Haruhi and Gin to shiver next to one and another.

The boy snorts and stands up 'And how do you know if she doesn't like it? Are you her boyfriend?'.

'No he's not' answers Gin before she can overthink it 'Just leave your hands off of me. Or you'll become a worse faith than he can give you' she turns again and feels his friend slap her butt, just playing around.

'So what're you going to do now pretty boy, hit me?' the first one asks, still being held by the wrist by Kyoya. His friend who slapped her on the butt again laughing while his friends whistle at her. Gin's eyes widen a bit and her heart thumps loudly, they were harassing her. Never in her life has that happened before, nobody has ever harassed her this obviously, they're really bothering her.

'Oh, I'm not doing anything' Answers the silver eyed boy calmly, knowing that once the blonde is out of her surprised state she'll make it harder than her could. Gin suddenly turns and punches the man against his temple with a loud fist-against-bone sound and a groan from the boy, knocking him out while the sound of her fist hitting him remains in the memories of everyone in the room.

There's a deep silence, everyone looking at her with wide eyes while her eyes are instead of burning with hot fires, as cold as ice. Never had she been that angry before, never have Kyoya and Haruhi seen her burning eyes being colder than the ice on the North pole. Gin turns around again and walks past Haruhi, not making a sound while Kyoya let go of the one boy and follows the girls out of the restaurant.

They walk in silence, Haruhi and Kyoya next to each other while the blonde in front of them takes lead, having crossed her arms while now pondering about how those guys dare to harass her like that, the fire of pure rage back in her eyes and scaring some people who notice away.

'Hey Kyoya-senpai, Gin… I thought you were gonna take a taxi home' says Haruhi when they enter the market place.

'We are. But I might as well have a look around first' Kyoya answers, but also silently thinking about sharing a taxi with the furious blonde now and he'll surely burn before even having a chance to return home.

'Say, Gin, can I ask you something?' asks Haruhi suddenly when the boy in question is walking out of ear shot.

'Sure…' the blonde answers shortly.

'Were you… jealous back then at the snack bar?'.

'Why would I have been jealous?'.

'Well… I was wondering, you and Kyoya-senpai are pretty close right? I was thinking that… maybe you like him'.

Gins tops walking, she stares into space, does she like Kyoya? Like have a crush on him? NO freaking way! She pushes the idea out of her mind and looks at Haruhi 'No, we're just good friends. I could never feel something like love for someone like Kyoya. He's not my type'.

'I didn't even know you had a type' Haruhi answers dryly.

'Oh, you'll know you have one when you meet someone who isn't it'.

XxX

'So, Kyoya-senpai, why is it that after all this time, I nearly no next to nothing about you?' asks Haruhi all of a sudden.

'Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family, at least nothing that should be of interest for you'.

'Well that seems to be a little bit unfair, don't you think?'.

Kyoya stops walking, glancing at the small brunette 'Just what do you mean "unfair" ?'.

'She means that you know everything about everyone, even the friends of our parents or the cousin of my youth friends' answers Gin for Haruhi 'But we don't know a lot about you, well Haruhi knows next to nothing about you'.

'That's a very intriguing notion in its own way'.

'Whatever you say Kyoya' Gin shrugs and turns towards another stand, her mind instantly wondering off. Does she like him? She does feel more comfortable and less stressed with him around. But you can feel the same with Haruhi. And she doesn't like Haruhi that way. She's straight, right? Yeah she is! Otherwise she couldn't have fallen for James. That jerk… anger of his betrayal still rages within her when she thinks of that creep.

She clenches her fists from the feeling just thinking about it. Stop it, she's felt too angry today already. She'll have a major headache again this evening if she doesn't stop letting the heat get to her. So she calms down eventually when she remembers James is at the other side of the world. She feels confused. Does it look like she likes Kyoya to other people? If so, why didn't anyone else say a thing? No, Haruhi is just seeing things, she doesn't like him. Not at all. Haruhi's just imagining things.

When she turns to Haruhi and Kyoya, they are gone. Panic fills her body and she frantically starts searching for them, great, now she lost them in this huge mall! No money or phone. Great, just great.

After what seems to be like panicking hours she finds them in the end by a cornflakes stand, with a melon mascot. Haruhi's just buying some stuff for Kyoya, apparently he wants to try it out. She doesn't feel like she had been missed and feels a little angry again despite the relieve. Stepping back she looks at Haruhi and Kyoya standing next to each other. They look rather… good together.

She feels a pang in her heart and looks down. Suddenly feeling sad and all alone. Hurt. Like the time her parents died only duller and fainter. Like taking morphine while having someone stab a knife into your chest over and over again.

'Gin, there you are! We were already wondering where you had run off to' Haruhi had turned around with that bug cute smile of hers on her cute face.

'Everything alright?' asks Kyoya with a little bit of a worried look. Gin traces her temple and cheek with her fingers and blink s a little before forcing a smile onto her face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… a little lost and a headache was forming' She answers and fakes a smile, looking away again from his eyes 'Uh… I think I should go home… I'm pretty tired and I still need to do some summer homework'. That's a lie, she finished homework in Karuizawa while the others were goofing off. And Kyoya must remember because they had done it together.

The look on his face is unreadable, so she doesn't know if he does or not believe her. A sound fills the building for an announcement, apparently there are two lost children.

'Attention shoppers, this is an announcement for two lost children. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori and a little girl named Gerrylin Crow listening to the name "Gin" are lost inside the store. Their guardian -Suoh- is waiting for him at the second floor information counter. Kyoya is five feet eleven inches tall, with black hair and prescription glasses. Gin is five feet seven inches tall, with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. The two are wearing the same color of clothing and suspected of being together. Attention shoppers, this is an announcement of two lost children…'.

Haruhi starts chuckling as people start staring at the two second years who are growing more and more annoyed. Gin's eyes ablaze with hot orange fire while Kyoya's are with cold lightning.

'That damn idiot! I'll kill him!' They chorus, both seeming to be breathing fire at the moment while turning to one and another turning their anger towards the person opposite of them 'Not before I do!' They shout-chorus to each other again, lightning against flashing between their heads.

And Haruhi, is terrified. Like… really terrified of the two. Grasping onto her soul to stay alive and hoping she won't faint.

XxX

'Ah! Kyoya! Gin! There you are! We were so worried! Why… is… Haruhi with you?' Shouts Tamaki happily, till the question mentioning Haruhi, he didn't really get that part.

'You idiot! You know how embarrassed I was to be called a lost "child"? All those people staring at me like I'm a damn dancing bear! Couldn't you just tell the woman who you were and where you were? We weren't lost at all!'.

The twins and Honey start saying something to Haruhi and being happy she's there, Gin just looks furiously at Tamaki who's being tackled by a blonde long haired dog with a red bow, licking his face.

'Tamaki, what's with the dog?' ask Kyoya and Gin in chorus, both feeling a lot calmer now the shouting is out of the way.

'Quit stealing my words!' they snap at each other, Gin hits him with her elbow once again.

'What's it with you and that elbow?' He asks irritated.

'You! It's _you_ that's wrong!' She answers angrily with a loud "Arg!".

'What's up with those two?' asks Hikaru to Haruhi.

'Yeah, they're stealing our act' Answers Kaoru when the two are shouting insults at each other in chorus again before it turning in separate insults.

'Jerk!'.

'Witch!'.

'Cold hearted demon of ice lord thingy!'.

'That's a bad comeback, even for you'.

'What's that supposed to mean?'.

'…'.

Every one of the group looks at the two slightly amused and unbeknownst to what is really going on. 'They're apparently very much alike when they're cranky in the morning' Answers Haruhi casually, used to the calling of various names by now 'And I guess Gin's finally heating up the Shadow king's heart'.

The two stop bickering and look at Haruhi for one moment, having heard what she just said, Gin suddenly grins mischievously and turns back to Kyoya 'Oh, so you're acting like this because you know you're turning into a big softie' The blonde looks at him with an even more mischievous smile 'Did you hear that? Kyoya's becoming soft'.

'I'm acting like this because you annoy me!'.

'Whatever you say you big Donut-head. You just can't have it I'm succeeding into something no other human has ever succeeded in. Softie, softie' Sings Gin until suddenly a blonde dog jumps onto her and tackles her onto the ground, licking her face 'Ew! Tamaki get your dog off of me!' She shouts even though laughing.

While most of the hosts are laughing because of the scene, Kyoya just looks at the blonde lying laughing on the ground, smiling silently to himself. Maybe, melting isn't all that bad. Not if it's her burning sensational heat melting it.

**TBC**

_**A/N: So… Summer vacation had ended. I'm sorry if you expected more of me but I'm not very fond of describing vacation while I'm still stuck here at home… waiting for two remaining weeks to end before I finally go away myself… sigh… well I guess this makes sure there'll be another chapter next week. :Wink: **_

_**Anyway, please review and make me happy! **_

_**BTW, I was thinking about, or: I'm going to make this story longer, like into their adulthood and how things go after the drama I've been planning that's starting from… next chapter? Or maybe the chapter after it? I don't know but signs are going to be given and I'm planning to continue the story into their third year of Ouran, University and such. Just review and we'll see. I don't know if should make a sequel or just stitch the whole part to the rest of the story since it doesn't matter either way.**_

_**Anyway, you don't have to decide just yet, if I'm right there's still about eight chapters to go so no worries. Just enjoy!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"**Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become**"

Gin stares into the mirror at herself. It has been two weeks since summer vacation. She has been thinking about everything that had happened, it was probably the only thing on her mind. Suddenly at school she felt uncomfortable around the Hosts, especially Kyoya and Haruhi. But she also felt that old sadness when Honey was nearby, probably because after her visit back in the Netherlands, she felt so close to Rick again and Honey… is like him, with exception of the eyes and the material arts of course. And probably the carvings for sweets too.

So, up until now, every morning the maids had to drag her out of bed and force her to school, she didn't want to get out of the comfortable and warm bed at all, she was exhausted and she somehow felt sad and a little depressed. That was ever since Kyoya made this announcement the other day. But why? She doesn't know the answer, maybe that was the most frustrating of all things. Why does she feel this way?

~~~~~~ First day after summer vacation, during Host Club Hours ~~~~~~~

_It's just another day at the Host Club, it may be the first day after summer vacation, but Ouran Academy hasn't changed at all. Nothing really changed, well nothing but the weather. Suddenly the sun decided to shine so much it felt like you were suffocating of the heat. A heat wave had hit Tokyo and was merciless cooking Gin in her own sweat._

_The blonde was almost never really cold, sure, sometimes a bit cool but never really ice cold. Her blood was just like that of her father, being heated by some inner fire. If this is because of her temper or just natural… nobody really knows, but it comes in handy at cold days. However, during a heat wave like this, Gin felt like dying._

_For the first time in a really long time she willingly dressed in a skirt without stockings or leggings, yes… nothing but bare legs and that black skirt. During class she does wear a short sleeved white button up with her tie, but as soon as she entered the Host Club she took those off, leaving her in a white tank top. Not like anyone could object, she even put her long blonde hair in –what could be considered a knot- on top of her head, leaving her neck and shoulders also bare._

_Sitting in front of the fanner while occasionally sighing or groaning deeply, as if life is cooking her too. It's not like Ouran doesn't have air-conditioning, but it appears that during the second period it stopped. Apparently the air-conditioning was over heated. They tried to get someone to get it working again, but something important had molten and well… it would take two days to get the air-conditioner exchanged for a new one. Till Gin's greatest horror._

_Even though the heat is terrible, guests showed up for Club hours and Tamaki doesn't want to call off club hours. So, the room is filled with fanners and sweating people, the hosts don't have any problem with showing some skin, using the heat for an excuse while actually trying to get compliments and squeals out of the guests._

_Gin groans while watching the twins almost undress each other, the girls squealing and one even fainting. She doesn't know if that's because of the heat or because of the twins, but it's not like she cares either way._

'_You would think they would be sweaty, sticky and smelly right now…' she mutters 'But it seems like these fan girls are just as bad as those of Just Bieber (A/N: No offense JB lovers!)' suddenly a mischievous idea hits her, with a small smirk she pushes her shoes off her feet and moves over to the kitchen, taking seven towels back with her and setting them on the table 'Alright, let business begin'._

_Taking a huge gulp of her ice water, she gets the first towel and walks over to Tamaki 'Tamaki! You must be sweaty, here, I've got a towel for you' she hands it over to the blonde who looks at her quite surprised._

'_Oh, why thank you Gin, how thoughtful of you' he takes the towel and moves it over her face and hair in a wrong way, Gin rolling her eyes and patting her foot on the ground while waiting for Tamaki to be done with the towel. His guests squeal when he sighs deeply while moving the towel down over his chest in an almost sexual manner._

_The blonde takes the opportunity to sniff Tamaki's neck and he shrieks when she suddenly does, leaning away and almost falling onto one of the guests' her lap._

'_Gin!' He holds his hand on his chest shocked while the female blonde frowns deeply 'Why'd you do that? You almost gave me a heart failure!'._

'_Don't be stupid, I just smelled you' She looks at him 'Why don't you smell disgusting? Why isn't you sweat smelling like… well sweat?!'._

_Tamaki suddenly gets into his ego-character, stars around his head while he puts his hand on his chin and looks at her in a pretty sexy way, though to Gin it looks more like a failure flirt. 'Ah, but I can't do anything about my smell, it's just that even if I sweat I smell like a morning walk in a rose garden! Even if the liquid floats down my body no one would smell anything since my body liquids all smell like roses and chocolate, like the cherry blossoms in full bloom! Like the sea wind-'._

'_Alright, I'll take that towel back now' Gin snatched the towel away from him and leaves him shining with stars, the guests around him looking at him with heart-eyes. 'What a waste of time… who wants body liquid to smell like sea wind?' she quickly folds the towel Tamaki used and puts it inside a bag, writing with a black marker "Tamaki" on it and grabbing the next towel, one for Haruhi… oh yeah._

_After having done the same trick with Haruhi, Honey, Mori and the twins, she takes the last towel and walks over bravely to her last and most feared candidate. 'Oh Kyo-ya!' she calls in a sing-song voice, practically running over with a smile on her face._

'_No' the black haired boy says from his chair, his back towards her and his blue jacket over the back of his chair, tie loose around his neck and sleeves pulled up to his elbows._

'_But you don't even know what I'm going to say or ask you' Gin states blankly with the towel in her hands, her joyous face now blank too._

'_You were going to act nice by giving me a towel to wipe off the sweat, then you take the towel back and put it in a bag with my name, then you'll try selling them on the internet for a high price. Form the money you earn you'll probably buy shoes, since you happen to have an addiction to those'._

_Throwing the towel away over her shoulder and having it hit Tamaki on the head, who was passing by while on his break and about to get himself a glass of ice water. She ignores the sound of the blonde behind her and fakes a smile 'What in the world are you talking about? I was just about to ask you… uh… if you… wanted some…' she looks around and sees Hikaru and Kaoru pour water over each other's chest, disgusting. '…if would maybe like some ice-water'._

'_No thanks, I still have some'. Of course, next to his laptop is standing a big glass of ice water. Gin walks over and leans with her head over his shoulder, Kyoya stopping with typing when he hears her sniff, a light shudder going through his body of her breath hitting his neck. _

_The blonde doesn't notice this though, she only sighs deeply 'Why is it you guys are even perfect enough to not smell disgusting when you sweat?! The whole school sweats and is sticky and smelly, but you guys don't smell like anything but your usual self at all! It's annoying'._

'_It's called deodorant and a shower twice a day'._

'_Even so.. .you're sweating NOW, so why aren't you stinking NOW?'._

'_Because Mori and Honey-senpai drink a lot, and also train a lot, the dirty smell of your sweat is actually the dirt in your body liquid leaving your body. Since they train a lot, that smelly dirt has already left, so they don't smell "disgusting" as you so carefully put it. The twins use the new Hitachiin brand of deodorant and body odor. Tamaki and I often play tennis together on Saturday's and basketball on Wednesday's, giving us also a lot of training. Haruhi… who knows, she's a natural. And you, well, you don't really sport enough so I guess it's that'._

_It probably wasn't intended to be offensive, but still Gin feels a little hurt. 'I'll ask Haruhi her secret… Now use this towel or I'll find another way to get your DNA on something and sell it' she take the towel from Tamaki passing by, the towel over his arm to give it back to her. _

_Kyoya sighs and shakes his head 'No, I'm not playing along with your silly games'._

'_Shut up!' She grabs the back of his head by his hair so he can't escape, quickly she uses the towel to wipe off his face and then over his hear so it smells a little bit like him. She let go of him and smirks 'Thank you for your assistance' with that she walks away._

_XxX_

_After Host Club hours, Gin is back at sitting in front of the fanner. Kyoya was pissed at her for her acts earlier and as soon as the guests left he took the bags from her and got disposed of them. He's such a party pooper._

'_Everyone, I have an announcement to make' Kyoya stands up from his seat, every hosts looks up from what they were doing, wondering what their evil shadow king is going to do now. Kyoya's voice is always serious but this was almost creepy._

'_Well, spit it out Ootori, we won't get any younger' Gin sends him an annoyed glare from her place at the table but he doesn't even look at her at all. Making her roll her eyes._

'_As you know both of my brothers and my sister have been married some years ago. This is why my father finds it necessary that I will find a bride as soon as possible too'._

_Gin frowns while lying with her head on her arms, her head facing the wall and the back facing Kyoya. What is he getting at? He's going to marry some old lady?_

_Kyoya continues 'So we've made an arrangement of me dating Miss Christina McCurry, she's from the United States of America and will arrive within the end of next week or the week that follows'._

_All color leaves Gin's face, not like anyone would've noticed because she has always been a bit paler than the others. The fear turns into a sick feeling which makes her want to puke. Which says something since she almost never pukes. Maybe it's the heat that got to her now… but even she herself knows that's not true._

'_Who's that?' ask the twins, referring to the girl Kyoya is apparently going to date._

'_Christina, is the heiress of an American Hospital company. Miss Crow should know all about her. If I remember correctly her grandfather has had business with the McCurry's for ages. Unfortunately, I myself haven't met them yet'._

_Gin huffs, causing the hosts to look at her directly, her arms crossed and her back slumped on the chair 'Don't talk about me like I'm not here. And since when do you call me Miss Crow? Jeez…' she feels anger rise within her while she at the same time feels like she's breaking from the inside. What is this sudden irritation? This twisting jealousy?_

'_So is this girl, Christina… is she nice?' Tamaki curiously questions the other European, who appears just as annoyed as she has been all day because of the heat, though now her reasons are different._

'_She's alright, not my type though' Gin shrugs 'She's… a little bit of an airhead in person, but she knows a lot about business I guess. She's very beautiful too, she has like… long red hair and green eyes, and such a fair skin you may think it's made of porcelain… come to think of it, she's exceptionally beautiful. But… I don't know if she can handle the Shadow King though, then again, I don't know if anyone can' it was meant as a silent joke, to make everyone less suspicious about her annoyance towards the Shadow King._

'_You've met the girl before?' asks Kyoya calmly, not seeming surprised at all though._

'_Yeah, before summer vacation when they were in Japan for some business, we've had tea with them' Gin stands up and stretches 'I have to go, my granny and I are going to make apple pie together, now grandpa's not at home we've the kitchen all to ourselves without him eating all the apple with cannel. Not to mention… the air-conditioning works there' Gin fakes a smile and grabs her bag 'See you tomorrow'._

~~~~~~~ Present ~~~~~~~

She doesn't know why. But the news of Kyoya dating an airhead like Christina made her feel sicker than the idea of Hikaru dating Kaoru, or even Queen B* and her ex-crush-Jerk's relationship. Christina will come to Ouran next week and Gin doesn't know if she wants to face the red head ever again, she may be an airhead but something about her reminds her of Queen B.

So one evening, she told her grandma about her sudden discomfort and sickness of Ouran and her grandparents became worried about her not having a good time, or maybe something that happened. So they asked her if she wanted to transfer to Lobelia, the nearest school for rich girls.

At first Gin didn't feel like leaving Ouran and go to Lobelia, but after another horrid day of school she made the decision to at least try on the uniform, fill in the application form and get a tour through the school to see what it's like. She would have two days to decide whether or not she will transfer after the tour. And today will be the day of the tour.

Gin swallows while tugging on the skirt, she doesn't like the skirts all too much, they go up till her ribs and the loose shirt gives her less form and thus makes her look more massive, but either way, she feels more confident around all these girls, there's no boy to look good for at this school, there's no one to impress but girls. She would enter the school with instead of musical performance classes and classes that have to do with singing or playing a music instrument, with baking and cooking classes since she likes that kind of things. Besides, she doesn't play any instrument and her mother made it all too clear that she sings like a dying cat.

Stepping out of the dressing room and seeing her grandmother talk with the president of class 2A and the dean, she takes a deep shaky breathe and looks at them unsure.

'Look at that! It looks gorgeous on her!' Shouts the Vice-president of class 2A in excitement.

'Yes, it sure looks good on her' the dean agrees and turns to Gin's grandmother 'Mrs. Suwashi, what do you think?'.

'Well, Gin has never been one of the skirts…' he grandmother looks at Gin uneasy 'Is there anything you'd like to change, dear?'.

The blonde European looks into the mirror, she wants to wear her Ouran uniform since that's comfortable and practical, but… if this is going to be her new school, she doesn't want to stand out too much by changing the uniform. She would start over all again, make no friends and become smart, one of the smartest of the school preferably.

Yes, she would throw herself into the books and keep tab of everything happening around her, she would strive to become a great heiress, a smart, business like woman, with a poker face and the knowledge about her business and company, she would starts to drink wine if she has to. Maybe… Ouran was her time for being a teenager, a child, now that would be over. Being at Lobelia made you much more… feminine and classy, this would be her last ticket to a heiress.

She shakes her head with a loud thumping heart 'No thanks, I think I'll keep it this way. I don't want to stand out again, now do I?' she fakes a smile at the four ladies in front of her.

'But you will stand out anyway, my beautiful maiden!' The brunette with the short hair says, she looks somewhat familiar but Gin can't really place it, she's the president of class 2A 'Your beauty will over shine those of all the other girls like the moon over shines every star'.

'I'm sorry, could you please not do that? I'm kind of straight and I'm not in any need of a new Tamaki Suoh at my new school' she pushes the girl off of her. Her grandmother chuckles softly.

'Gin, if you'd like I'll give you and your grandmother a tour around the school. Unfortunately Miss Amakusa and Miss Maihara have to go now and make themselves ready for their performance of this afternoon' the dean says with a gentle smile 'They're holding a great show and if you would like, you could stay and watch'.

'Oh, that would be lovely' her grandmother answers lady-like. Gin feels like her grandmother has the same charming abilities of Tamaki sometimes.

The brunette kisses Gin's hand 'We're so sorry, we have to leave my fair maiden, but we'll see each other once again, and we'll make passionate love and show the world… For now, da-du' the two girls stride away and Gin rolls her eyes before plastering a smile on her face and nodding to the dean.

'That would be great' she was referring to the tour, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable about all the girls liking girls in this school. She has never been hit on by another girl.

During the tour, Gin can't help but feel watched. While walking all around campus, she's shown several clubs, the canteen, ball rooms, several classrooms, the sport building with pool, tennis fields and even fitness room besides all the material arts dojos and the usual gymnasium.

She also joined a class with etiquettes which was quite an impressive set up, and she even picked some things up on the way. Lobelia doesn't seem to be as bad as it was when the Zuka club first came to Ouran, because apparently the Zuka Club is popular here but just like the Host Club there are normal students. But then again, there's no say yet, she thought Ouran was a hell and that turned out to be a quite exquisite school. Maybe this is the other way around.

'Now, our most beloved club, the Zuka club, is performing a play, would you like to watch the set up and the technic behind all these things? I heard you're a writer Gin'.

The blonde nods absentmindedly 'Yes, before I wanted to become a physiatrist I wanted to go to a Script writing school, but I'm not all that good and since my future is now already set… it became just a hobby' truthfully, she likes the dean, it's a nice woman.

'Ah, but don't you worry, if you choose to join Lobelia, you can take a piece in the musical business, maybe as a script writer or any other job behind the scenes if you would like. It's a waste for a writing talent to not be used'.

'That would be lovely' Gin replies with another fake smile, the dean may be nice, but she's also a pain in the ass. But as long as it's not a play like a hopeless romance where the character dies all the time but comes back alive every time, it's good enough for her to work with. But her genre has always been something more like paranormal, or horror, and of course mostly with a slight bit of romance since she's still a girl in such aspects. But her romance stories were pretty good too, so maybe she could pull this off after all 'Miss, I would really like to see this performance. If I do choose Lobelia, I may be willing to take a role behind the scenes. It would be nice to see how you work'.

'Then to the stage we'll go' Smiles the brunette woman.

As they walk into the building, the show hasn't started yet. They walk to a small room on overseeing the theater to control the lights and the music. Gin sits down in a comfortable chair and takes a look at the set-up, smiling lightly when she changes some backgrounds on some sort of screen and play a little with the lights. She stops though when the dean starts telling about the history of the group performing, the Zuka club.

The name is just like that girl familiar, like she'd heard it before. But again she can't place it exactly.

She stands up from the chair to look at the theater with a watchful eye and thus turns her back towards the door and the dean. She nods some times when the dean looks at her or tells something important, pretending to be interested and listening while in reality the words float into her one ear and out of the other.

Suddenly the door opens. And hearing by the footsteps two people come in.

'It is such an honor to have one of the Ootori boys dropping by to pay us a visit'.

'Very nice set-up, and that's the Orchestra pit I take it'.

Gin freezes and closes her eyes as if that's going to make a difference, her face facing the technical board. She would recognize _his_ voice anywhere, but today isn't really the best day to suddenly run into _him_. She just hopes her grandmother doesn't decide to make a nice conversation. But of course… just like her mother always was, her grandmother has to be the social one too.

'Well, well, who do we have here? Kyoya Ootori, I never imagined to run into you here at Lobelia Girls Academy' Her grandmother says with a light chuckle in her voice. _Damn that woman!_ _Can't she just shut her mouth and not talk with everybody_! Why couldn't she just stay outside anyway? Gin could pretend not to know Kyoya and leave this room immediately after his arrival, but I guess it's too late now her grandmother has started a conversation with the bastard.

_WAIT! Since when do I hate Kyoya? Since when do I call my Best Japanese Friend a Bastard? Why do I feel so torn up when he's near like he slapped me in the face and then spit on my head telling me horrible things? He never did that anyway so why would I feel so…Why do I feel like this?!_

'Miss Suwashi, what a surprise. What are you doing here on this beautiful day?' he asks smoothly. _Jerk. SHUT UP!_

'Because of Gin of course' Answers her grandmother straight to the feared point and as cheerful as ever. When Kyoya frowns into a questionable face she stops smiling and puts a hand over her mouth in realization. _Too late._ 'Oh dear, didn't she tell you boys?'.

'No, I didn't' Gin answers coldly, not wanting to turn around yet in fear of facing Kyoya, she clenches her hands into fists and stares down at the technical boards like it's the fault of that lifeless thing for everything going on in her head, heart and body.

'May I ask what this is about?' asks Kyoya with an unsteady voice, though no one would've noticed this unsteadiness of fright with exception of Gin, who knew his voice like her own. _Ugh, since when do I know his voice like that?!_

'Oh, I'm so sorry Gin. I didn't know… now I've almost already told him' her granny apologies. _Well it's too late for that you sociable carrot. Yes a carrot, mind your own thoughts._

'Told me what?' Kyoya's voice is still unsteady but more demanding now, demanding the truth, as if he's afraid of something he doesn't know about yet, which he has no reason for since it's not about him in any way 'Gin…What is this about?'. Desperation. Probably floating through both bodies of the two teenagers in that room.

Silence is deafening. Desperation is making her determined. Determined to tell him the truth right now even though she'll probably regret it later.

'It's about me leaving Ouran for Lobelia' Gin snaps and turns around looking at him pissed for no reason 'You guys weren't supposed to know until the end of the week'. _Why am I talking to Kyoya like it's his fault? Why am I so stupid? Why am I on the edge of crying and screaming?_

'What do you mean, Gin?' he asks coldly, his voice turned into ice. He's hiding his emotions behind an ice wall, an ice wall she was determined to melt. She promised Haruhi she would melt Kyoya's heart of ice? But did she fail? Did she let her ego speak again for her? It's like she has a split personality, the one time she's full of herself, stubborn, proud and has the biggest ego of all. And the other side of her, the vulnerable, unsure, shy and scared side of her, alone and afraid, self-conscious to death.

Gin closes her eyes holding her breath to think, suddenly she looks at the three older women looking at the couple as if it's the last episode of their favorite TV-show playing life in front of them. The headmaster, her grandmother and probably one of the teachers. 'Could you three, please… just leave us alone for a minute?' she asks nicely but with an cold undertone that warns them that the wrong answer will cause hell to burn them on the spot.

'Sure, the dean and I'll be going to talk about… the entrance exam you've taken' Her grandmother walks hurriedly over to the door with the dean after her, the other woman following outside with a small wave.

'Yeah, sure' Gin rolls her eyes and waits until the door closes again before she can take another breath, then she repeats calmer what she basically said before 'I was going to tell you at the end of the week…'.

'Why?'.

Gin looks up from the ground at Kyoya, surprised when he's suddenly standing right in front of her, his body only a few inches away from hers 'Why are you leaving Ouran so suddenly? I thought we were your friends, I thought you were actually having fun at the Host Club besides your comments'.

'I am. But… Ouran is starting to bore me' she looks away from him knowing that's a lie. It's not boring her, Ouran is frightening her, the Host Club is frightening her, Kyoya is. They're all bringing the vulnerable and scared person up in her, and she doesn't like it.

'So you change schools just because you're bored?!' He's almost shouting at her, making her cringe a little bit since he's never shouted at her before. Come to think of it… he hasn't ever shouted at anyone in her presence. He has never been angry like this before, never sounding so full of emotion, so… human. Not on Theresa's roof, not under the tree in Karuizawa, not in the hotel or when she felt like dying in that ally, not when she fell off the hill during that class run. Geez, he scolded her before, he made her suffer before from her acts but he's never shouted at her like this with that glint in his eyes.

'No…' she whispers, feeling tears sting in her eyes for no good reason at all, she bites on her lower lip 'It's because… I don't know… I'm starting to feel uncomfortable at Ouran'.

'Is there anyone bullying you?' asks Kyoya now with a suddenly soft and gentle voice. Touching her cheek with his fingertips as if trying to soothe her.

'No! of course not!' she answers shocked of that assumption, she would never let anyone bully her off a school, even her vulnerable and self-conscious part of her has too much pride to let herself be bullied away. He should know that better than anyone! 'It's just… I'm… feeling like Ouran isn't the place for me to be right now. I don't feel at home… I feel like an outsider'.

'You're from Europe! What'd you imagine?!' he asks angrily .

Well the feeling is mutual.

'Pardon me? And what does THAT have to do with anything?! Tamaki's European too! And I'm very sure Honey-senpai isn't one hundred percent Japanese either with the blonde hair!'.

Kyoya groans in frustration 'That's not what I meant! Tamaki came here a lot earlier than you speaking Japanese fluently. Honey-senpai is born and raised here. Jeez Gin, why are you always thinking and acting without asking for anyone's help?! You always do everything on your own while you're feeling scared and vulnerable!'.

'Because I don't have anyone to turn to who I want to burden with my own problems!' She shouts, for the first time looking him straight in the eyes. The tears visible for him.

'Fine. I guess we're not as good friends as I thought we were… I guess you lied to me underneath that tree after all'. The cold voice rips her heart apart like a lion eating a zebra. She never imagined Kyoya to say such a cruel thing, she never imagined that in the end she was the Zebra and not the Lion.

He turns around to leave, his black leather jacket still giving off his scent to her nose. She always loved his smell, not sweet, not too strong, not too fake… just Kyoya. And for some reason it makes her even sadder, it makes her feel even smaller and more vulnerable.

'No, Kyoya…' She grabs the leather on his back to keep him from walking and throws her face into his back like a backwards hug 'You _are_ my friend. You're my best friend. It's just that… every time I'm near you, I feel broken and vulnerable, ever since the summer vacation I feel weird and all Tamaki, and it's not only you I feel so many mingled emotions about. But it's also Honey-senpai, every time I see him I want to cry just because my trip to the Netherlands brought up all the painful memories and all the things I've lost. And I can't handle the twins or Tamaki in this state since they twins are a… Hikaru and Kaoru. And Tamaki is so… Tamaki' a silent sob escapes her lips and she curses herself for her weakness to be unable to control her tears 'I just don't want to feel broken anymore Kyoya, I just couldn't tell you… because you wouldn't understand'.

'And what if I did?'.

Gin doesn't replay, her hand still holding the jacket tightly. Tears still streaming but no sobbing or sniffing, not a sound.

'What if I do understand you?'.

'Than I've made a mistake and I'm sorry. But is it so wrong for me to for _once _choose a decision on my own? For myself? Only making a difference in _my_ future?'.

He snorts coldly 'But this isn't just for once, is it? You _always_ make decisions on your own. You never ask for anyone else to help' He turns himself to her causing her to let go of his jacket, grabs her wrists and trapping her between himself and the wall. Her heart beat speeds up, his mint breath against her face, his warmth against hers. And worse of all, incredible, cruel pain of remembering he's seeing someone else. Some bimbo names Catherine. She feels that the tears don't stop and wonders how much litters she has cried this year, at least a bath full.

'I know myself best Kyoya' her voice is so soft and breakable it caught him off guard. She was unsure about this statement herself.

'No. I think you don't. You think you do but you don't Gin. Because you're only trying to run away, like you always do, run away from the pain, the sorrow and all the hardships. And everything I apparently give you for no reason at all!'.

Ouch, she was never called a runaway before. A runaway is the same as a coward. And Gin was never a coward, was she? Maybe she is… maybe she is a coward. Maybe that's why she runs away from problems, runs away from fights, runs away from everything to stay out of it but in the end she just didn't have the courage. Than what was she doing when she stood up for her friends? Dis everyone found her a coward when she broke Queen B*'s nose? Or when she sat down next to Theresa that one day.

Did they all think she was a coward? IS a coward? Every one of the Host Club? Everyone from her old school?

It hurt.

'Let me go… you're hurting me' She whimpers when his hands tightens around her wrists, she tries to escape his grip but he's pissed and stronger than he looks. Gin couldn't bring herself to kick him, she would never try to hurt Kyoya, she would never hurt him intentionally.

'Gin… can you tell me one thing? One thing I want to know ever since the moment we sat underneath that tree'.

She doesn't replay, looking down in fear of him seeing her tears again. She's trembling in fear and pain. Still, the tears run down her cheeks and are visible for everyone in the room, fortunately this is only Kyoya.

'Do you love me Gin?' he asks softer 'If you do, I agree you should go to Lobelia. Because there's no chance for you'.

Those words shot her like a bullet in the chest. He wants her to go away if she loves him? What's that for reasoning? She feels hurt, more than ever, for no reason at all. Is she being rejected once again? Just like with James? Was she rejected without even loving him? And even though she's very aware of the pain those words cause her… she doesn't even know what love feels like anymore. The difference between the crush she had on James, the love she feels for her family and friends, she just couldn't tell the difference. Not only that, she can't figure out what she feels right now besides hurt.

'No, I don't love you' She answers 'I don't love you because you're my friend'.

'Am I?' he asks more roughly.

'Yes!' She looks up at him, not caring is he sees her puffy eyes and puffy cheeks, heck her whole puffy wet horrible looking face! 'You're my friend and you're hurting me!'.

It's silence for a while, he stares at her with wide open eyes, than the light catches his glasses as he moves back and let her go. She groans and rubs her wrists before wiping away her tears.

'If you don't love me. Than why are you going to lobelia?'.

'I already told you Kyoya… I just… can't bear the pain and confusion'.

'Fine then, have it your way' he steps away from her and moves towards the machines, facing her with his back. Gin takes a deep shaky breath and then leaves the room, to wander around campus for a while. Somehow landing behind the scenes and being grabbed by her arm.

'Miss Crow! You've decided to join us!' Shouts Tsuwabuki excited.

'No… I was just searching for the bathroom…' she tries to lie, not feeling very comfortable with the "Join us" part.

'Your make-up is so realistic! Like you've really just cried! You're already in your role! How good of an actress you are! Let's go! We need to get your dress ready!'.

'Wait a second, what's my part anyway?! No! Wait I'm not playing the part! Get off of me!' She feels her stomach turn in fear as she's being dragged down the hall to the dressing rooms, changed into a most beautiful gown. A blood red strapless ball gown with a princess-like skirt and tight bodice. Her hair is being pulled up and brought in a beautiful knot while her make-up is being changed a bit, with exception of the eye make-up, because they're "Gorgeous!". Her feet are put in some high heels and during all that she's being told what to do and what to say. It's not much, only one scene, another actress had already started her role, but she apparently sprained her ankle wearing the heels and somebody else had to take the part of Madeline for the last two scenes. ( ww w. Margilowry wp-content/ uploads/2009/06 /BallGownRed2 .jpg)

Madeline is supposed to be the princess of Iceland. The most beautiful princess in Europe and the only one not agreeing on any question of marriage.

Apparently she fell in love with Lord Frederick's younger brother, but he doesn't return her love for quite some time, until in the end when she leaves for Iceland because apparently her land needs her, while in reality she's leaving because Robert is marrying another woman. She tells to royal duchess Leonessa about her leave and the girl tells it to Robert, who appears not to care in the least an let her go.

As she's pushed onto the stage and the moment light touches her face she feels watched, she scratches her throat and runs towards the stairs to see Robert standing there with his fiancé.

'Robert. I bid you farewell. It's my time to leave to fulfill my duties as a princess and take over my country… for my father has been laid in his death bed' She looks up at the two 'My father's congratulations for your marriage. We'll see each other again at the wedding' she bows and leaves the stage. The background changes into her room and she's standing on the balcony when Leonessa enters the room.

'You received the news from your father a week ago. But ever after the announcement of Sir Robert marrying Lady Gladys you've been smiling like a night without a moon'.

'I do not understand what you're saying'.

'You're not happy. Maybe… you loved Sir Robert?'.

'I did and I still do. Leonessa. My only love has not been able to love me back, and he'll never will. It is best for me to leave'.

'Without telling the Lord about your feelings? Is that not a little bit weak hearted milady? '.

'That may be so. But my own feelings… have only been clear to me for a short amount of time, and as much as I want to deny them… I can't anymore'.

'So you are running away from them? Like you ran away from everything since your late mother died. How weak for such a strong princess and soon to be queen'.

'I've never stated I am strong Leonessa. My mother had been my bones to keep this weak body up, and now you're scolding this broken woman for not telling her one and only love of her unreturned feelings. I do not care what you think. You'll think I'm stubborn but eventually… I'm being selfish for the first time in my life'.

'And all the men you have turned down? Will you become a cold hearted Ice queen? You're much too beautiful and you have much too character for that'.

'Because of my character I will be able to do just that, and my beauty will be my wall of ice. I apology Lady Duchess. But I have already made up my mind. Robert will never come for me Leonessa. I'm sorry to have disappointed you'.

'You've not disappointed me, Lady Madeline. You're only bringing darkness and shame upon yourself'.

'What a silly thing to say'.

'You state you're not strong. But I see that differently. Once you set your mind on something you're determined to get it done. It's… a gift. And I'm grateful to have known you since we were just little toddlers'.

'I am too. Lady Duchess Leonessa. But now, I must take my leave' she turns to the girl 'May my tears be worthy of crying for this man'.

'They are, your Royal Lady crown princess Madeline of Iceland, they most certainly are'.

In the next scene Madeline leaves in her carriage and Leonessa tells Robert, but he just waves her away and let her be. Telling her he does not care for Madeline. He however writes a letter to Lady Madeline about his true feelings for her. Before he can send the letter away, the news comes that Lady Madeline has been killed during a robbery of her carriage and Robert gives the letter to his older brother with whom he often spoke about the princess but never admitted to him he was in love until now.

When the part goes to Haruhi and Benio, when Frederick will die. Gin just stands there in the back. Playing for guest after nobody pays attention to her anyway. All eyes are on poor Haruhi whom Gin never got to talk to since the backstage people kept feeding and repeating her lines.

Suddenly hell breaks loose and Gin is confused about all that happens.

When Tamaki has "Caught" Haruhi after he told her to jump down. A hand grabs her wrist an pulls her behind the curtain. She's shoved up against the wall and smells his cologne when he leans close in.

'Don't leave Gin. The host club would be broken without you. Tamaki would blame himself for this, and everyone would be sad… even I. Don't leave Gin, don't leave us just yet'.

'I… I'm no-' She answers but she's stopped by something soft on her lips. Her eyes widen but it feels so good at the same time. His lips on hers. Her stomach almost blows up from a tingling feeling, she tries to push him away but her arms turn limb and she closes her eyes. What should she do? Her first F* kiss! She's never kissed before, what should she do? Should she put her tongue in his mouth? Should she put her hands on his neck or chest or hair or whatever?! AAAAHHHH!

When she opens her eyes she's staring at Kyoya with a shocked expression. He let go of her and walks away. Unaware of holding her breath until her lungs start to scream for air and she takes a deep breath, staring at the door through which he left. _Damn, did I do it wrong? Wait why do I care about the kiss anyway?! KYOYA kissed me!_

Her body has turned normal again verbally. But her spirit is numb and her mind has turned into overdrive causing her cheeks to turn red and steam to escape her ears if that was even humanly possible. He kissed her. Her first kiss. Why did he kiss her? He doesn't love her! She doesn't love him! What the hell is this feeling?! And why does she care if he found her kiss good or not?!

But one thing becomes clear to her when somebody pulls her into a tight hug, that even though he reminded her of her little brother, she couldn't leave Honey-senpai or the others like her family left her so suddenly. They're her family, and maybe… she would just have to choose for others instead for herself again this time. She should stop running and stop being a coward.

Since Gin's still frozen on the spot with faraway look on her face, red face, steam coming from her eyes and her mouth slightly open. The twins wave in front of her face trying to get her attention, Honey looks up at her with his arms around her waist, Mori just stands there and Tamaki tries to find the place she's looking at.

She will stay. And that's exactly what she told her grandparents that evening. Who appeared to be slightly… relieved.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Alrighty people1 I'm BACK from vacation and I don't reflect sunlight anymore with my legs!**_

_**I'm SSOOOOO SORRY for not updating in three weeks. I was on vacation for two weeks and returned last Tuesday, but the week before I went on vacation I should've updated this chapter and I didn't. I've made this chapter longer though so I hope that makes up for it. Around 7,500 words and 14 pages! I think I'm turning these chapters a bit too long.**_

_**Right, anyone objecting to these long chapters?! I want to cut them in half if I must, but that means it'll take twice as long for the epic drama to come along. Really, there's going to be huge drama.**_

_**Also, I've decided to put the second part of the story (Which is Gin's story that goes on AFTER the end of Episode 26) just in this story, I'll probably start with new chapters though, so just see it as a "Part 2" or something. Oh and something else, this "Part 2" won't follow the hosts to Boston and stuff, I'm not following the Manga in any way though I'll put some ideas (Like Kyoya searching for Tamaki's mother in France) into this "Part 2". Just so you know.**_

_**Now I don't want to sound like an attention-seeking, review-obsessed writer. But who doesn't LOVE reviews? Besides… I would be lying if I told you I don't have a slight obsession XD**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"**Selfishness comes with loneliness"**

When Gin entered class that Monday morning, Kyoya was surprised, Tamaki had just smiled like he does every day. Gin hadn't told the host club about her possibly transferring to Lobelia. It wasn't needed anyway, because she had made the decision to stay, why trouble others with it?

As she walks over to her usual desk, she sees someone else has already taken place there, an exceptionally beautiful someone. The beautiful red hair and the nicely tanned skin (Which is the opposite of her own pale skin) causes the blonde's mood to drop fifty degrees.

'Gin!' the red head squeals in utter delight and enthusiasm 'You're in the same class as me! How incredibly great!' She cheers as if she's ready to jump around making back-flips and such. Gin could already picture the red head dressed in a skimpy skirt with tight crop top and pom-poms, she feels the shivers run down her spine when the picture appears in her head but forces a smile anyway.

'Yeah well. The most incredible thing is that you're actually sitting on my chair too! What a coincidence! But don't you sweat it, I'll sit here' She sits down on the chair next to the newest addition to their class, behind Tamaki with the smile still plastered on her face. The answer was probably a little too out of character for her since both Tamaki and Kyoya stare at her as if she went nuts.

The red head is Catherine. Catherine McCurry. Catherine McCurry from America. Catherine from America the new date or girlfriend of Kyoya Ootori. The Kyoya Ootori in her class. Her best friend.

Gin's body hasn't ever felt tenser than now, her mind filled with so many different thoughts, memories, words, emotions… it feels like she could have a mental breakdown any moment.

_Why am I like this? It's just a stupid American redhead! I _won't _have a mental breakdown because of Catherine! It's not worth it!_

Catherine apologies and thanks Gin for her thoughtfulness. Telling she feels already like a part of Ouran Academy, like a part of their class. Gin wondered how someone has dense and stupid as Catherine could ever feel so confident about herself.

'Sure' Gin answers tensely with the giant smile and looks at the black board when the teacher starts class. Great, first Catherine and now Math.

When lunch time finally arrived and Gin entered the cafeteria, she's angry to see Catherine sit at her place of the table. However, she just plasters a smile on her face which seems to catch the other Host Club members off guard too and tell them she's going to have lunch outside today to make some homework in peace and quiet.

Which is pretty odd since she never makes homework during lunch, or in public anyway. The hosts all felt the same thing: "Major Confusion".

Sitting on the roof of the school and looking at the clouds pass by, she wonders if she made the right choice, maybe she should've transferred to Lobelia after all. But that's not where the trouble stops, no… it goes far further. Because it's not just Catherine who appears all of a sudden and acts as if they're best friends –even though they met only once before-, it's also because of these stupid emotions around Kyoya.

The questions driver her insane, she hasn't slept very well and that hasn't happened in a while! Why did Kyoya kiss her? Why did he steal her first kiss? Why does he first tell everyone he's going to date Catherine McCurry and then kiss her? Why did he lecture her? Why did he hurt her and then kiss her? What does he think about the kiss? What does he think about her? What is she to him?

But those questions are only a few, because they're all turned around too. What does Kyoya mean to her? What does she think of the kiss? Why does Kyoya act like nothing ever happened? Why didn't he tell the others about her transferring? Why is she hurt by what Kyoya said to her? Why is she so angry with Catherine for dating her friend? Her damn FRIEND?!

When lunch ends however, nothing has cleared, nothing at all. Her mind is still filled with questions and images, memories and emotions? The hatred towards Catherina makes her almost feel guilty since the red head hasn't been anything but _incredibly_ nice to her as of yet. Catherine is a pain, no one can deny that if you spend more than five minutes with her, but she's still acting only nice. She's annoying but not unlikable. In a way.

The moment the warning bells ring Gin looks at her lunch tray next to her, everything left untouched. She sighs, she's not even hungry… why did she take the sandwich with eggs anyway? Why isn't she hungry? She loves food almost as much as Honey loves cake…

Cake… even the thought of the lovingly sweetness of a piece of rich chocolate cake makes her feel glum and sick. Maybe she's really turning sick. All the stress is coming to her… yup, that must be it, stress.

Slowly she stands up and walks over to the door leading to the stairs, she leaves the tray there on the roof, not even feeling like it to be polite. First she's stressed, tense and in the bridge of a mental breakdown, now she's depressed. Life can't get better. Returning into class, she finds Catherine sitting already at place, talking happily to Kyoya and mostly Tamaki who is chattering happily back to the red head.

The moment Gin passes and sits down behind Tamaki is the moment the conversation stops. Suspicious. For some reason she can't feel anything but glum about the fact she can't figure out her own feelings and forces herself to act happy and cheerful.

Looking up at them with a smile she takes out her French books 'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything' she puts her books and pens down and turns towards the window, away from the three who make her feel so confused. It's not Tamaki though, it's those two dating lovey-dovey love birds.

Even though the teacher enters and announces she's starting the lesson Gin growls highly and grabs her hair, letting her head fall onto the table to get the attention of the whole class. Her hands still gripping her hair. The teacher gives her a weird look and some of the classmates ask her if everything's alright.

'I'm fine, just… felt the need to slam my head into the table' she can't help but chuckle a little bit about it herself. Some classmates start cracking up but Gin just gets her head off the wood and looks outside.

_They haven't even touched each other or glanced at each other yet, there's no romantic tension between them and still I think of them as a couple. They're just dating but there's nothing further going on. It's just for their companies right? That makes it even worse… Apparently I'm not even worth dating since no guy comes to me… Not like I want anything like that! Of course I don't! I want a date with someone I love! But they don't love me back so… Arg… I'm killing myself during French class I despise… _

The rest of the school day Gin is emotionally challenged. She's tired of it herself. First cheerful, then awkward, then depressed, then angry, then hateful, than like she's drunk and in the end she's just tired. She had a mental breakdown twice, the breakdown itself lasting only a minute at most.

During English, Gin almost breaks her pencil for every praise Catherine gets for her perfect English. _Of course she's good at it! She's from America!_ She wants to hit someone with her pencil so bad that she asks the teacher to leave for the ladies room and instead goes a music room with sound proof walls and screams her head off, almost bursting out crying to scream again, throwing a vase through the room and then going to Mr. Suoh –the headmaster- to pay for the destroyed piece of art.

When she returns to class, everyone is working in peace, she sits down, gets the stuff done and stares out of the window before drawing a girl on her paper that's beautiful and perfect. Someone she would want to be herself. When she finishes the last line the girl is perfect and radiates with confidence. She feels the sudden presence behind her and stiffens from the dark evil aura coming from a certain terrifying French teacher behind her.

'Miss Crow. Drawing in my class is strictly forbidden. If you're done doing your assignments and homework, you should just ask for some extra work'.

'My apologies ma'am ' She answers with a deeply before relaxing her face and looking at the perfect face on the paper. Her painting skills have never been good, but she couldn't complain much about her drawing skills, it's not nearly as good as Kyoya's simplest sketch but it's presentable 'I was just bored' the words leave her mouth before she realizes that the teacher is still standing behind her.

The woman looks at her with big eyes from behind the thick framed glasses, her class burst out laughing, even Kyoya smirks slightly at her which makes her for some reason incredibly hot. She feels like she's going to faint and that must be visible since Kyoya's eyebrows suddenly frown.

Gin doesn't know how to act but suddenly she feels funny and like she can do anything right now, because it doesn't matter, it's just something else to worry about and her head is already full! HAHAHAHA! :Maniacally laughing inside Gin's head:

'Miss Crow, this is no time for funny jokes' the woman fumes.

'But I wasn't joking' Gin smirks smartly and looks at the teacher, her whole body feels like it's on fire and at the same time it feels just as numb as the time in Amsterdam when she was hit by an iron pole 'I was serious ma'am, I am bored, I've never liked French much. French food is alright, but I've never liked French art, French architecture, French fried aren't even really French and I've never liked the language or the people since they refuse to speak English, a language everyone speaks nowadays' Gin swallows and suddenly feels incredibly dizzy.

'Is it just me or is it incredibly hot here?' she loosens the tie around her neck and the teacher looks at her furious, Tamaki looks as if he can burst out crying any minute. _He's half-French… whoops, forgot that. Sorry Tamaki._

'Miss Crow, that's detention for you!' the teacher shouts heatedly.

'Fine…' she turns again to stare back out of the window like she has been doing all day but the woman taps her foot on the ground 'Aren't you going to work now?'.

'Why? I've already done it and I already have detention' she shrugs indifferently 'No need to listen now, do I?'.

'Miss Crow….' She starts in a warning tune but the bell goes announcing the next class and the French teacher is bound to drop it and leave the class for her next class.

'Gin, what were you thinking?' Tamaki turns to her while she starts drawing lines again to perfect the drawing she made of the perfect person. The person she wants to be. The angel on the painting Kyoya made of her, the sweetness and heavenliness in appearance and a high sex appeal, a girl with the same smarts of Kyoya and the confidence of Tamaki. The girl with the same strength as Honey and the same sports as Mori. The girl with the sense of fashion from Hikaru and Kaoru, the girl with the cuteness and down-to-earthiness of Haruhi.

A girl so different from her. She's not beautiful let alone angelic, she has no sex-appeal whatsoever but her cup size, no incredibly well-shaped legs, no incredibly cute face and big eyes with long eyelashes, no full lips, no cheekbones or well-shaped neck. She's not smart because she's simply too lazy to study as hard as Kyoya and Haruhi, she lacks determination in some points. She's not as overly-confident as Tamaki, doesn't have the same fashion sense as the twins since she walks around in grey too big training pants with paint splatters on it, a tank-top and slippers during the week-ends, she's not sportive –rather, she's not even close to it- and she may be strong but she'll never be able to win from a real fight with any boy.

And it hurts. It hurts so much it confuses her. Why is she in the Host Club? Why do Tamaki and Kyoya insist on telling her she's cute or pretty? Why do girls adore her hurtful sarcasm and her laugh? Why do the twins say the skirt of the summer uniform looks good on her while she has scarred knees from the one time she fell with her bike when she was younger.

Why is it here so different from reality than when she was back in the Netherlands? There she wasn't part of the popular gang, she wasn't a loner either, she blende din with the crowd and occasionally beat the crap out of someone. Here beating the crap out of someone is forgotten the next day. Here she's part of an elite popular group on an elite and popular school. Why? Why, why, why, why?!

'That class is boring and I'm pissed'.

Despite the war raging in her head she can't help but sound so incredibly cold, obvious and indifferent she wants to run back to the sound-proof music room, scream again, pull out her hair and throw a thousand vases around.

'Why are you… "pissed"?' Tamaki asks patiently.

'Because you're sitting in front of me and talking to me!' She snaps angry and stands up to walk away despite the next teacher has already started his Literature class. Nobody stops her, nobody does anything but watch her leave all of a sudden. Not even Catherine, Kyoya or Tamaki makes any move to stop her.

Walking through the school she feels so frustrated, cropped up emotions ready to pour out in rage that she walks straight to the Material arts rooms. To take off her short sleeves button up and tie and put her hair in a ponytail. She starts punching against one of the punching bags with a few borrowed fingerless boxing gloves.

'Stupid' Punch 'Red headed' Punch 'Bitch' kick 'Stupid' punch, punch 'Tamaki Suoh with his' punch 'Stupid blonde hair' kick, punch 'Stupid Kyoya' Punch 'Jerk' punch 'Ass hole' kick 'Stupid' punch, punch 'Thoughts!' punch. She curses softly while hitting the punching bag with all she got until minutes or maybe even classes pass like seconds. She continues accusing people, cursing them, cursing herself, wondering why she's even punching the punching bag if it doesn't make a difference in her head.

It's therapeutic though. She hopes the thoughts, doubts and emotions will go away if the kicks and punches enough. Quick enough, fast enough, strong enough to break through bones.

She stops when she gives the punching bag an hard hit with her elbow and it flies backwards. She wants to punch again but misses and the bag flies into her body. Knocking the wind out of her and causing her whole body to fall backwards onto the ground.

From there she looks at the doorway to find someone standing there.

'Mori-senpai! What… uhm… you heard that?' she asks with bright red cheeks from both the work-out and embarrassment.

He raises an eyebrow suggestively. As if saying "Duh", though he would never say something like that. That's more Gin's choice of words.

'Right… of course you did…' she sighs deeply and sits up, looking at the punching bag and then standing up with a deep breath to turn towards him 'You care for a silent walk through the gardens? I'm… not into talking today since I don't know what I'll say… I guess I'm a little emotionally challenged today'.

'Sure thing' he answers and takes her bag from the ground like every gentleman would do. Every gentleman in Japan that is, the guys back in the country she was born would rather give you their bag than the other way around. It makes her want to laugh if it wasn't for the bloody battlefield in her head.

During the walk Gin cools off, she feels comfortable with Mori around, just silence, no obligations to talk and no questions asked even though it's pretty obvious there's something incredibly wrong with her today. 'So, you'll be attending the charities ball tonight too, right?' she asks, wondering if maybe after that hit from the punching bag she can finally think straight again.

'Yes. Every one of the Host Club will' Mori answers.

'Yeah, I heard that… just wanted to confirm it' she answers, feeling a little with awkward for asking such an obvious question.

'Alright, another question. Purple or green?'.

He raises his eyebrow again, sending her a side glance before answering 'Purple'.

Gin smirks jokingly 'It's a mystery to me why men are always able to choose so quickly without any hesitation if it's about colors on a girl' she turns to Mori to see he's smiling too. That silent smile which tells her enough about his feelings. He had understood the question right away, which is impressive since the boys from her old school don't even know what to answer if you ask them if they're going to the ball anyway.

'How's Catherine?' he asks.

_So even he knows she's present… of course he know, they sat together during lunch…_

'She's… nice. Like I said before, but not my type of friend to be honest'.

'She thinks she's the cause of your way of acting though'.

'Oh…' Gin shrugs, for some reason she feels guilt and indifference at the same time.

'Is she?'.

'No…' she answers slowly, too slow for Mori's liking.

'Gin'.

'Maybe' she then answers teasingly.

He stops walking and looks at her serious.

'Alright, she is, I don't like her alright. I hate her guts actually and I don't even know why. She hasn't done anything to me… I've only been fake to her all the time while she hasn't done anything to me for me to dislike her. My head is bursting from a migraine, I'm having mood swings per minute. I've had three mental breakdowns already and for some reason all day long since I've seen her again I can't stop comparing myself to perfectness and I can't stop thinking about the confusion I feel about everything even the Host Club! I insulted Tamaki, I was rude to the French teacher I hate for which I have to go to detention to this afternoon and I'm afraid I'm going to have another breakdown very soon. Right, there's that, that's out'.

She clenches her fists 'That's why I was talking to that punching bag and why I don't really want to talk. There's so much going on in my head I'm afraid that whatever I say doesn't make sense, so I tried to punch my thoughts out of my head but it made me unfocused and in the end my frustrations kicked themselves back again into my head. Pretty literally since the punching bag swung back into me'.

Mori just lays an hand on the back of her head and pulls it into his chest. It's a friendly gesture and Mori's way of saying "It'll be alright".

XxX

Gin tried to be more real to Catherine that afternoon during club hours, but somehow she felt only worse. A feeling of nuisance, dizziness, tension and a strange heat spreading throughout her body like venom. Plus the migraine hasn't left yet since her mind is still pondering about… everything!

So in the end, she just started kept her distance from both Catherine and Kyoya by sitting alone in the corner typing away on Kyoya's laptop because he's busy with hosting Catherine. Which also left a bitter taste in her mouth. He asked her to make a next picture book. And somehow Gin felt the need to put Kyoya in the biggest pictures. He's never in the picture book anyway so what could go wrong?

Gin had done this before –setting a picture book together, that is- and Kyoya trusted her. So when she told him she was done he just told her to send it to the press without even feeling the need to take a look at it first. It almost made her want to change the pictures into more embarrassing ones, like the one she still has on her IPod containing a few hosts in some fancy dresses. The picture books would be delivered the next day.

'Gin' Haruhi calls and waves with her hand, gesturing for Gin to come over. The blonde slowly stands up, loosening the tie around her neck since the Host Club seems to have turn on the heater so hot it is in here. With a slight unsteady feeling in her legs she walks over to the brunette.

'You needed me' Gin states.

'Yeah' Haruhi smiles 'Could you please bring Tamaki and his guests some tea? I'm busy right now with my own guests and you didn't look like you were busy so… please?'.

Gin smiles at the brunette 'Sure thing'.

The guests their eyes turn starry by just looking at Gin and the blonde questions herself why they're so incredibly weird.

While waiting for the water to cook she closes her eyes for a moment. The frustrations of today irritating her and tiring her out. 'Why can't I just turn off a switch or something…' she sighs and puts some cookies on a plate. Pouring the tea into the cups when it's ready and rolling the cart into the Club room. She's just about to call out for Tamaki that she has his tea when she stops walking, everything's suddenly turning, she feels like she's choking of the heat, he body feels heavy and numb, the sound of her heart beat filling her ears and the headache splitting her brain into two pieces.

'Gin-senpai, are you alright You're suddenly very pale' One costumer asks. She sees Tamaki's twin turn to her and her eyes widen 'There's two… Tamaki's?' she whispers before suddenly her body is so heavy she leans onto the cart, everything starts turning in a weird speed sideways.

She hears people gasping but she's only aware of the fact it wasn't the world shifting but her falling when the floor hits her like a wall. Cups break and the warm liquid of tea touches her outstretched hand, feet running towards her though she can't seem to respond.

Everything turns and is unsteady, suddenly the headache is so bad is swallows her into darkness. And then there's nothing. She died.

XxX

_She died. There's no other explanation for the situation. She's in some sort of floating modus, her surroundings like clouds during a sunset where she's lying on, so soft and gentle, almost unreal. There's nothing like a sky but at the same time she's looking at it. There's no sun, but there's light. The warm yellow and pink clouds above her turn and mold into strange forms._

_Her body is light as a feather. Her skin seems to be glowing. She's wearing some sort of gown made of pure light instead of her school uniform. Her hair looks gold on her shoulders and she doesn't have any trouble seeing or hearing, her senses seem to be super sharp._

_Slowly she gets up from the cloud and for some reason feels like jumping. Jumping causes her to fly softly into the air and she only notices she's flying when she sees the large white wings made of sunlight or moonlight moving gently through the weird environment. _

_The clouds above her stay far away when she feels something brush against her own hand. She turns to see Rick. Her heart aches when she sees the golden hair, the big smile, the wings of pure sunlight and the clothes of light. She moves to hug him but for some reason he stays far away._

_The feeling of eternal happiness and satisfaction leaves her body and turns into a large amount of grief, desperation, pain and anger. Tears stream over her cheeks and fall onto the clouds, turning them a sick black color. The whole world falls apart around her. The gown of light turns into grey ragged patches and the wings disappear, causing her to fall in the blackness of her tears. She falls and falls, she screams and cries, pleading for help when suddenly she hits the ground._

_It hurts but she doesn't die. No, the place she fell into is nothing less than the tram accident which killed her parents, there's blood smeared everywhere and she stares at the hell with wide eyes. Then the scene changes into that of the hospital, three beds next to one and another, three corpses, the eyes wide open, the scars and blood still there, pale skin. Even more horrible than when she saw them for the first time._

_Tears stream down her cheeks 'No… NO!' a scream leaves her throat and she tries to walk away. Closing her eyes and sliding down onto the ground in fetus position to tremble and cry. Suddenly everything changes into the sound of friendly chattering, the sound of porcelain and laughing, the smell of tea and cake._

_She opens her eyes to find she's standing in the Club room. Nobody is facing her, everyone has turned their backs to her. But the moment she sees Tamaki she can't help but run over to him 'Tamaki, I've made your tea…'._

_He turns and she screams when that's not Tamaki's face. It's just a badly drawn line and two black dots for eyes. The line turns into a grin which makes the face even creepier, everyone turns to her, all have the same creepy faces of two black dots for eyes and a badly drawn evil grin._

'_Tamaki?' she asks and backs away, tripping over something to see it's the body of her little brother, broken, bleeding, limbs laying around in strange manners._

_Tamaki stands up and walks over to her, saying with a creepy double voice 'Gin… you ugly little pest. You're a useless girl, useless' the thing laughs and tears burn in her eyes. She fell from heaven into hell._

'_She's ugly and stupid' the customers whisper with the same creepy voices._

_Gin frantically looks around and runs towards the only person standing with his back towards her. Kyoya. 'Kyoya…' she's about to grab his shoulder when his head turns. It looks normal, like his normal face. But instead of acting like Kyoya he hits her so hard against the cheek she screams and falls onto the ground._

_Looking at him from there Catherine in all her perfect glory runs over to him and kisses him. Then Gin sinks into the floor, it's swallowing her like a sandpit and everyone is just standing there, laughing at her, insulting her with those creepy voices. Kyoya and Catherine making out._

_She grabs her hair and tries to get out, pleading for help, crying like never before, screaming. Hands from the death shake her body, they pull on her, shake her even though she's sinking into that damn floor. She tries to slap them away, squirming in the hold. _

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!' she screams_ and then suddenly she opens her eyes.

Her breathing is quick, adrenaline still streaming like crazy through her body, tears stain her wide open eyes, sweat crawling down the sides of her head and down her back. Her hands are clenching the blankets and she's lying back in a bed. Her whole body trembling and shocking from the terrifying things she saw and felt.

She hadn't died yet. The worried and scared faces of seven hosts plus an American red head prove that. If she had died Catherine wouldn't be there, Catherine would be in hell.

For some reason she can't get her body to stop trembling, her tears from streaming and her breathing to calm down. She clenches the sheets so tightly she's afraid her hands will fall off from the lack of blood circulation. She's afraid her eyes will dry out from staring so wide at the ceiling. A painful headache hitting her brain mercilessly.

'It's alright' the calming voice of Tamaki suddenly says. Her eyes shoot into his direction, terrified till deep into the soul. When she sees his warm and familiar violet eyes look back at her she can't help but move a hand towards his face and touch it, tears streaming over her cheeks before she bursts out crying.

'You're real! I was so scared' she sobs, not caring they're all watching her cry like a little kid into Tamaki's chest clenching to him and trembling so heavily it could've been a disease instead of terror.

'I'm real, we're all here. Don't cry, it's alright now'.

'I saw it… I died…' her voice is high 'First I was in heaven, with the wings and all… then I fell to hell. I saw it all, I saw the tram accident… I saw Rick…' more tears with mascara stain Tamaki's spotless blazer 'And then the Host Club… and you were all there… you were laughing at me with creepy voices… you were calling me names and then Kyoya and Catherine started a making out session… it was so scary. I was going to die… eaten by corpses and the floor…'.

The twins laugh on the background but the sound of someone hitting them. She doesn't care though if they think she's insane. She doesn't care at the moment as long as they're here to keep her company, to not leave her alone with her nightmares.

'It's alright' Hikaru says jokingly 'Kyoya and Catherine aren't going to make out here'.

Gin can't help but chuckle a little bit at that despite the pain in her head and her left arm 'Why does my arm hurt so much?' she asks, slowly backing away from Tamaki and wiping away her tears. Looking at her surroundings she's in the nurses office.

'You fainted' Haruhi states 'You feel onto your left side so that's why it hurts'.

The blonde nods softly 'I see… why'd I faint?'.

'Apparently you gave yourself a Psychotic Breakdown. You just fainted from stress. At first we didn't know what was wrong when you fainted, but Mori-senpai told us some interesting things about confusion, stress and a war of emotions and thoughts waging in your head. We all noticed you were acting strange today so it fit the story. So… care to tell us about your troubles before you have another breakdown?' Kyoya looks at her casually, as if it happens every day that she faints from a Psychotic Breakdown.

However, she does want to lift everything from her heart. She can't tell Catherine or Kyoya, nor the twins, Honey wouldn't really be a help and Mori would be alright but to talk with him about feelings… not really. So Haruhi or Tamaki. Haruhi may not understand all the fuzz since the girl herself is even more oblivious than Tamaki sometimes. And Tamaki… well he was pretty useful in Okinawa, he told her the truth, he acted harsh on her, that's just what she needs, she needs Tamaki.

'Alright… but I'd like to talk to Tamaki instead of everyone' She answers with a breakable voice. For some reason Tamaki seems to understand exactly that this is a problem only he can solve in a way, so with one serious look at the others they leave.

'Just… be alright, alright?' Haruhi leaves as last and smiles at Gin who nods in return. When even the nurses have left the small room Gin leans back against the pillows and closes her eyes, her hand in Tamaki's, the silence urging her to start talking when she feels like it.

So she opens her mouth and every word and tear pours out of her like a waterfall pouring over the edge.

**TBC**

_**A/N: And I haven't updates in quite some time again! I'm a sucker, but there's a good reason. You see, I finished this story quite some time ago but while I was on vacation I noticed that the Ouran Fair is held before Christmas, so I'll need to change the story a bit, this also means it'll be longer and probably a little more detailed.**_

_**Besides that, school has started for me, fourth year of High school, which would in many countries be the first year of High School (Like in the same class as Haruhi for the slow minded ones out there), so I'm pretty busy with adjusting to the new system, the teachers and the boring classes. Yes, High School sucks dearly but I still have some time to go!**_

_**I hope this Chapter was good enough, I know the whole thing can be pretty confusing, it's quite a filler but I had to give Catherine an appearance. Now I've researched about Mental Breakdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns and I ended up giving Gin one. I'm just that cruel.**_

_**Anyway, review please and forgive me for updating so late! I'll promise to update next week though and keep up the weekly updates! PROMISE!**_

_**So, bye! ^-^**_

_**PS: I've just finished watching Fairy Tail, Special A and InuYasha so please forgive me for letting those Anime series keep me from writing too.  
>PSS: I've just started watching Bleach… so forgive me for that time preoccupation too… XD<strong>_


	23. Chapter 22 Part 2

Chapter 22

Part 2

"_**If you have abandoned one faith, do not abandon all faith. There is always an alternative to the faith we lose. Or is it the same faith under another mask?**__** ~ Graham Greene"**_

XxX

Gin steps out of the car and is instantly greeted by thousands of flashes, the paparazzi came too. Figures. She smiles and waves at the crowd, her white teeth flashing in the light. Gin never liked her smile, but the paparazzi doesn't seem to care about it as long as the granddaughter and heiress of a millions company smiles and looks good in a dress. Stupid rich people, stupid paparazzi.

Just like Mori recommended the color of her ball gown is purple. It's strapless, with silver embroidery on the lower layer of the skirt and on the chest. Her hair has been put back but falls in long graceful curls down her back, it looks like she has more hair than before but that's just because of the amount of curls. Gin sat in that chair for almost all afternoon, the hair designer filled all that time by talking about his boyfriend. Yeah, that's right, he was even worse than a female hair designer about her boyfriend. He did his job pretty well though, she has to give him that.

( www. Promdressesonlineshop .co. uk/images/ prom1214/ ball-gown-floor-length-strapless -open-back-purple-qd 1048-embroidery- quinceanera-dress .jpg)

On her nose is a purple mask with silver edges, It's graceful and the little details make it look very expensive and have exquisite craftsmanship from close by, while from far away it doesn't look all too flashy. Around her neck is a silver necklace with diamonds and on her wrist a beautiful diamond bracelet. Her grandmother almost forced her to wear diamonds tonight, as if she needs to impress people…

( ecx. images-amazon images/ I/51I9YModAyL .jpg)

Her grandmother is wearing a less flashy gown in blue and her grandfather an expensive Chanel suit with blue. Just why he's wearing Chanel while he has his own designer is a mystery at itself. Gin never figured he cares so much about names and appearances.

As the heiress of Suwashi Industries, she walks behind the two and smiles like every heiress does. When she enters the big ball room, she sees her grandparents walk down the marble stairs like they're used to all the eyes on them. Gin's standing on top of the stairs and looks around the ballroom, in the corner are long tables filled with all kinds of food, that's gonna be her goal, but they're on the other side of the ballroom so it'll be a pain to get there. At least there's a personal goal in mind tonight.

Gin carefully lifts the skirt of the dress a bit to make sure she won't trip while walking down these long and giant stairs, she tries to walk gracefully down the stairs but since everyone is looking at her like that it's making her nervous.

She concentrates so much on walking down the stairs and make it look like she's walking on clouds she almost didn't notice she's already halfway down. With a deep breath she forces to look up into the crowd and it surprised her when it appears she's the only one wearing purple. Most women are wearing flashy red or blue dresses, pink or green. But purple is a color of none existence on this masquerade, that is, until Gin walked in. It's as if everyone avoided that particular color without even noticing, making Gin's appearance very special.

Gin's aware of the whispering but she just ignores it and walks after her grandparents to avoid needing to talk to people, that is, until someone in a white with golden suit appears in front of her, wearing a white mask with golden embroidery. But the purple eyes and golden hair which is for sure Tamaki's.

'Milady. May I have this dance?' he asks bowing. Gin can't help but smile and nods, taking his outstretched hand.

'It would be my pleasure, milord' she answers formally, he looks surprised for a moment and then she chuckles in his face 'Surely you recognized me, didn't you, Tamaki?' she asks while he leads her onto the dance floor.

'In all honesty, I didn't' he peeks at her form the corner of his eyes while leading her to the middle of the dance floor 'You look like a princess and I'm not just saying that. I believe you've turned every man here into your slave right as we speak, with your overwhelming beauty. I must admit, I haven't ever figured you to be as remarkable as you look now' he smiles gently and they take their stances to wait for the right moment to step in.

'You're talking nonsense again, Suoh' she answers with a slight smirk 'Have Catherine and Kyoya arrived yet?'.

'No, they haven't. Kyoya texted me, they would be a bit later, apparently Catherine's maid lost her shoe and they need to find it since Catherine refuses to wear another pair'.

'Well, we all know how incredibly hard it is to find good employee these days' She rolls her eyes dramatically and then giggles softly, Tamaki chuckles and makes her spin before catching her.

'You're really light on your feet. Have you been practicing?'.

'No, but I have been wearing heels more often lately, so I guess my feet have gotten used to dancing on such killer shoes, believe me, they're deadly' she moves underneath his arm and holding his hand before they gracefully turn in the same motion as the other dancers.

'Gin. May I ask you a question?'.

'Shoot'.

'Do you really hate Catherine?'.

'I don't particularly like her, if you need to know. But I've told you everything only a few hours ago, have you come to a conclusion about the cause of my inner turmoil. And for heaven's sake don't say anything about pregnancy'.

He laughs 'I promise, I won't. Gin, Are you jealous of Catherine?'.

Jealous? Jealous of Catherine? It would certainly explain the anger and slight hatred towards her, but jealousy? Gin never really felt jealous enough to hate someone, and what would she be jealous of? What does Catherine have that she doesn't? Well despite her long legs, perfectly shaped body, her cheekbones, green eyes… alright! But Gin has never felt jealous towards someone with good looks, not enough to dislike that person. Could she be changing?

'Why would I be jealous of Catherine? I mean, sure she's absolutely gorgeous, cute, loves children and she can already drive around in her fancy Range Rover, but I've never been jealous enough to hate someone for such things. I'm not jealous of Haruhi or you guys, so why her?'.

'Maybe because, she's dating Kyoya?'.

'Again. Why would I be jealous?'.

'Maybe because you love him' this causes her to accidently step on Tamaki's toe, he doesn't even flinch. Gin swallows and forces herself to frown. Why is it that those words stab her and give her a feeling of pure blessing at the same time? Why is it that the pain and blessings are mingling into something like a drug? Is it a drug? Maybe more like alcohol…

'Geez! Why does everyone presume I love Kyoya? I mean, damn, can't a girl and a boy just be best friends. He's my best friend here and to be honest, I'd rather be _his_ sister than yours. Though I must admit you do have some better listening qualities when it comes to certain… subjects' she steps back into the normal dance routine and Tamaki quickly catches on to lead again.

'Gin, this is no joke… you wanted to change schools' he narrows his eyes at her. This surprises her. _How did he know? Kyoya told him didn't he! That bastard…_

'Kyoya hasn't said anything if that's what you're wondering. It's the only explanation why you were there at Lobelia without us or the Zuka Club'.

'Tamaki, please, I'm not in love with Kyoya. He's my friend, why would I want to date or _love_ a friend? That's like dating you and that's gross. Honestly Tamaki, please come up with something better. Maybe it's just me, maybe it's hormones or full moon' She rolls her eyes and looks down 'Maybe I_ am_ pregnant'.

'What?!' Tamaki shouts loudly, almost gripping his heart. Gin can't help but laugh about that.

'Kidding, just kidding' she chuckles 'How can I be pregnant without having sex first?'.

Tamaki blushes of his mistake but scratches his throat 'I wouldn't know. You never tell us anything Gin'.

'Yeah… that's exactly what Kyoya said… and Haruhi, and my friends… it's just… I have a hard time trusting people alright? I don't know why. It's just the way it is. The way I am. Up until now, I've never trusted anyone with my inner thoughts but you actually, and maybe Kyoya a bit too, but that's more in another perspective because I don't think Kyoya knows about what I really think and feel sometimes'.

'I'm honored'.

'You better be, so don't blow this up or I'll lose my person to go nagging and whining by' she says and winks at him.

'Oh my god! Gin!' a voice interrupts the friendly conversation and dance, causing the dance couple to stop for a moment.

'We're wearing the same color!' Shouts the overly excited voice. Gin's hands tighten around Tamaki's who whimpers in pain and the blonde turns around to look at an certain red head to make her way through the people wearing the same purple color she's wearing, only Catherine's dress has much more frilly stuff on the skirt and much -really much- more sparkles on the bodice and the middle of the skirt. She's wearing a pearl necklace and pearl bracelet, in her ears too much sparkly pearls and on her face a remarkably mask with purple feathers and… you guessed it… sparkles.

Gin doesn't know what to say, she just stares at the red head. Well, there went the whole "Special-dress" thing.

Catherine claps excitedly in her hands again 'Oh my god! I didn't recognize you at first, that was until those twins and that little guy with that tall guy told us so! You should've seen their faces when I came in! Don't you think the dress is pretty?! I think there should've been some more sparkles or maybe rhinestones, but the designer said I would look like a purple Christmas tree if I did! Don't you think that's absolutely rude?!'.

Gin nods slowly, not sure what to say. She almost wants to laugh at the red head about how the designer was absolutely right about the sparkles.

Tamaki takes Catherine's hand and kisses it 'You look absolutely sparkly Catherine, as always. It resembles your character'.

'You don't look so bad yourself, Suoh' answers Catherine cheerfully. Probably very happy about the compliment about which Gin wants to laugh too. Tamaki is thinking the same thing about the sparkles as she.

But because of what Catherine said earlier, Gin can't laugh. 'It's Hikaru and Kaoru'.

'What?' asks Catherine.

'The twins, they're named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And the "short guy"? That's Mitskune Haninozuka senpai, he's one year older than we are. And so is Takashi Morinozuka, the "tall guy" as you called him. I just wanted to make that clear since you've met them today. It would be pretty awkward to not know their names'.

'Sure!' cheers Catherine, probably not really knowing what it's about. Kyoya appears from between people, looking quite good in his black suit with purple and silver, a simple silver mask on his nose.

'Good evening. Tamaki. Gin' he greets them as casual and cool as ever.

'Don't you think Kyoya should wear a mask more flashy than this? Something with feathers or better yet… sparkles! It's such a plain mask. But Kyoya says I shouldn't make everything sparkly all the time. He can be such a meanie' Pouts the red headed American.

'I don't think feathers would be necessary, the one thing Kyoya misses is-' Gin moves her hand towards her hair, where the hair designer put some purple roses which are braided into a small braid that's around the knot with long curls, or that's what Gin thought it looked like at least. She pulls one of the roses out of her hair and places it in Kyoya's chest pocket '-A flower' She finishes and steps back with a small smile 'There, all done'.

'Hmm… maybe more Dalia's would've been better. But I guess it's better than nothing…' answers Catherine looking thoughtfully, than she smiles brightly 'Kyoya, aren't you going to ask me for a dance?! So much of being a gentle man! Come on!' Kyoya's dragged onto the dance floor and Gin turns to Tamaki.

'I'd like it to stop the conversation we had before we get on… dangerous terms. I just want to have a good time tonight, alright?' she looks at him and he nods.

'Sure enough. Do you still want to dance?'.

'Dancing with a prince, how could I resist?' she asks with a teasing smile. Tamaki may be an idiot, but he can be generous and serious at times too. Knowing when to drop the subject at certain moments.

After some dancing, Gin and Tamaki left the dance floor to attend business matters. Gin started talking to some people with her grandparents, trying to make an impression like her grandfather expects her to. She had danced with both Honey and Mori. Gin tried to stay as far away from Catherine and Kyoya as possible and somehow that was actually working out, for the first time in her life things go the way she wants.

After some champagne however, Gin was starting to feel bored. She doesn't like champagne and this is no exception. So she walks outside onto the balcony for some fresh air, feeling slightly nauseas from the heat inside the ball room and probably also from the many chocolate drenched strawberries from the buffet. But she didn't expect to run into someone when she has closed the doors of the balcony behind her.

'Escaping the bustle huh?' Gin turns towards the figure and then walks over to Mori who's leaning against the balcony 'I hope you're having fun though'.

'Yeah' he answers in his usual "Mori-senpai" way.

'I see. At least someone has fun…'.

'He's not going to come for you'.

'Huh?' she tilts her head and looks at him with a questionable face.

'Kyoya. He's going to marry Catherine in the end. His father is already planning on it'. Mori explains more clearly. Though Gin doesn't really know what to think of this.

'What do you mean? Did he say anything about it?'. Her stomach feels like it's ready to force the strawberries back. Sick of stress, the turmoil she forgot about starting to work again.

'No. But seeing you all worked up means you care for him, you're afraid it's true. Which is probably the case'.

'I do care about Kyoya, as a friend of course. I mean-' she doesn't have the time to finish her denial. The next two words will be engraved into her memory for the rest of her life and probably even after that. The words stop her heart for a moment and cause her to freeze.

'Marry me'.

'Huh?'. _Well that sound very smart, smart answer Gin, really, is that the best you could come up with? Answering to a marriage proposal with "Huh?"._

'My parents and your grandparents have already arranged it. I was supposed to ask you tonight for our family's sake. Please Gin. Will you marry me? I'm not asking you this as a Morinozuka but as a man'.

It wasn't a real explanation. Gin can only feel confused, dumbstruck, the turmoil can't even keep up with this. It's as if her common sense had shut down completely. 'You… I mean… what? When?... Huh?'.

'The visits our families have paid one and another weren't just friendly visits. They've been arranging this whole thing since the first visit, the visits were like marriage meetings, a way to have us bond before the arrangement. You must know Gin, that I love you, I can give you more love than Kyoya will ever be able to give you'.

'But… Takashi… we're friends, and…' she shakes her head softly, looking away from him, not knowing if this is a bad joke or reality.

'I'm aware you don't feel the same way. At least not yet. And I'm aware of your feelings towards Kyoya. But familial matters go above our own desires, I hope you understand this'.

'I'm not in love with Kyoya damn it! Why does everyone keep assuming I do?! Geez… stupid people' even though the situation, the whole "love Kyoya" thing is the only thing she can respond to perfectly normal.

'Gin…' he says 'I don't want to force you into anything, but the marriage is practically already arranged, however, I wanted to ask you first, personally, I want your answer. Do you want to marry me and become my wife, or don't you? It's not a matter of having no choice, I want your personal answer aside from what is going to happen eventually'.

Gin sighs deeply and looks at the ring he's holding out for her, he took it out during the last sentenced. She never heard Mori talk as much as he did in the last five minutes. But even so, it's not a real explanation, she can put two and two together though and an image about the situation ahs already formed in her mind.

Her grandparents have been arranging this, which means Kyoya's family was right, she should've been afraid of an arranged marriage. Kyoya is dating Catherine. They're going to marry in the end, even though it's only dating now, they've been married since the moment their fathers decided this together.

She sighs again and rubs her neck awkwardly 'I need some time to think about it first… I… need time to figure things out, what my feelings are and what I'm even planning on doing next… I'm sorry Takashi. But, can you wait for me? Can you wait for my answer?'.

'Sure thing' he looks a little bit disappointed but puts back the ring and straightens up.

'I promise that… whenever I'm ready to answer your question, I'll come to you right away. And I know we're probably going to marry eventually, even if I don't want to but… I can understand you wanting to ask me yourself, personally, without all the arrangements. And I'm glad you did, because otherwise I would probably have ran away… please understand that I like you, as a friend, no matter what my answer will be in the end'.

'I do understand'.

'Thank you. Takashi' she turns to walk away but he stops her.

'Can you at least… keep this? Put it on, whenever you feel ready to wear it, I'll know your answer then' he gives her the ring. She looks at it. Silver with a beautiful rose pattern of diamonds in it. It was expensive, she knows that right away, it's truly beautiful, but she wonders… if she'll ever be ready to really wear it with the pride and joy Mori deserves.

'I understand' she puts it her strapless bra beneath the dress carefully, she can feel it in her skin but it unseen to everyone who just happens to look at her. It's a secret to only her and Mori.

XxX

When Gin returns to the party, she's… preoccupied. Not knowing what to do now makes her feel so unsure of herself, even more than usually. She thinks about the ring in her dress, the diamonds cutting into her flesh at the very moment but not really hurting her in the process. Everything feels suddenly so surreal.

Carefully so no one notices it she takes the ring out and puts it on her left hand, the diamonds on the inside so it looks like a normal silver band. The left hand is normally the hand you don't put a wedding ring on, it's normally the right hand. Guess it depends on what religion you have.

'Gin! Are you alright? You look a tad paler than usual' Worries Catherine, giving her a headache now too. Gin forces herself to smile.

'I'm fine. I just… need some new champagne' she takes a glass form someone passing by with a tray and takes a gulp 'Oh I hate this stuff' she cringes her nose but takes another gulp anyway.

'Oh, alright' answers Catherine, not really caring or understanding. That's not her fault though, since Gin barely understands it herself. She grits her teeth and pulls Kaoru -who's passing by- to her by his arm 'Hey Kaoru, want to dance?'.

'Sure…' he answers a little bit surprised by her forcefulness.

Gin danced with several guys that night, not really caring who it actually was. That was until the last dance where in the middle of the dance there was as switch of partners. And somehow Gin ended up in save and comfortable arms she somehow recognizes and feels so much at ease in. She stares into Kyoya's silver eyes and her heart feel warm and fuzzy, her stomach giving her that bittersweet pain and blessed feeling again.

'You've become a better dancer' he states casually.

'Thanks. You're still as good as ever' she answers with a slight chuckle.

'You look very beautiful tonight, but I'm sure you've heard that before, from Tamaki at least'.

'Yeah… I have' she blushes 'But it still feels good if someone says it. Even though it's you'.

'And just what is that supposed to mean?'.

'It means you're still my best friend and I care about your opinion' she answers with a smart smirk.

'It's good to know that' he answers.

'I hope your ego isn't growing now because of that. Because it's already big enough as it is and it may explode'.

'Too late'.

'Damn… I really should think before I say something, anything, to you' she fakes a frown.

Kyoya smiles at her, she chuckles softly, and as the music stops, they bow and then the evening is over. The purple dressed girl only doesn't notice that the dance floor was totally empty with exception of her and Kyoya the moment they stopped. Nor that people were staring at them with amazement, she doesn't listen to them saying anything about her and him fitting together so well. All the words which could've made everything obvious to her just fell on deaf man's ears.

But someone does notice. Several people notice.

The Dutch blonde didn't know that this dance made her a target to another girl's vengeance.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Well, there's another Chapter. I've changed the story a lot like I said, this comes close to what I first had in mind but like I said, it's going to be longer. Therefor I'll need to write some new Chapters before I get back on the plotline, I just guessed I shouldn't let things go so quickly, so instead of about six chapters following, it'll be over seventeen coming, I think… And I've also written an OVA (Just because I had this one epic-idea, but I still have to finish the Chapter so I don't know if it'll ever reach internet. After all those chapters I'm planning on a sequel or maybe even on continuing this story with a few dozen more chapters going further into the story. **_

_**Well, you'll just have to wait. It's like a boring preview of what's to come.**_

_**Oh and Thanks all of the people who favorite/alerted/reviewed/etc. this story and me as a writer! Because I really love you guys! You keep me in high spirits!**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"**I've heard the word 'fear'. I simply choose to believe it doesn't apply to me.~ Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes"**

The ring is like a burning hoop of never ceasing fire. Like a cup of smoking hot chocolate with whipped cream on a freezing winter day after you've walked through a snow storm and you're frozen till the bone. You drink the hot liquid since it's hot and sweet, but at the same time you burn your tongue. Well, it's a little less sweet since the ring isn't really a token of love, not even close… it should be though.

Gin lies with her back on her bed and the ring in her hand, staring through the hoop at the ceiling and sometimes turning the ring to see the diamond rose. A engagement ring. One for her.

If someone would've claimed to her one year ago that she would be asked for her hand in marriage, she would've laughed and probably died from the loss of oxygen. She would never have believed it. But here she was, looking at a ring, waiting for the right time to go to school even though she doesn't feel like going.

It's weird, she always imagined her personal marriage proposal to be different, to be exiting and all "Oh yes I wanna marry you!" or something among those lines. Well… Guess fairy tales never come true, life is a real sucker against Hollywood. But then again, reality is always harder to handle than fantasy.

'Miss Gin?' one of the maids knocks on the door. Gin puts the ring in the pocket of her skirt and takes a deep breath.

'Yeah, come in'.

The maid enters and stops in the doorway, bowing 'Your car is ready to take you to school, milady. What would you like for breakfast first?'.

'No breakfast' Gin stands up and takes her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and grabbing her IPod from her nightstand before walking out of the room 'I'll be going to school. Oh and something else' she turns towards the maid 'I intend to spend time this afternoon with Haruhi. She'll be staying for dinner and probably spend the night. I would like you to prepare a nice bed for her in my room and make my grandparents aware'.

'But Miss, your grandparents are in San Francisco for the rest of the week'.

Gin sighs 'Oh I see, well… make them aware of Haruhi's staying none the less. Also, make the cook aware that Haruhi and I are going to buy ingredients together and also cook together, so he can go home early today'.

'Miss, does this have anything to do with the Master not giving him today off?'.

'Maybe, but my grandfather will never know, will he?' she turns to the maid and smile 'Well, tell him to look in the refrigerator, I've got a present for him there so he can return home without his wife killing him. Send him my congratulations with his daughter's eighth birthday'.

'I will' she bows 'Have a good day at school today'.

'Yeah, I'll try to live' Gin sighs deeply and then takes off, walking through the hallways, down the stairs, into the grand hallway and out of her giant house. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the house. She loves it actually, grand, spacious and beautiful. She doesn't mind her grandparents being gone so often, it's not very different from her old life though right then her parents often bothered her by walking in and telling her to get out of her room and do something against the law like any teenager. And then questioning themselves why they had to have a boring daughter so unlike them in their teens.

_Well, I guess I just didn't want to end up like them…_

Gin gets into the hummer limousine and the driver closes the door behind her. She leans against the window, trying to get her mind off the marriage proposal.

Her father was a High school dropout. His parents once owned a camping company, providing caravans, tents, gas cans, everything one would need on a camping including five campsites. But they went broke and her father and his two brothers were left with nothing but debt, so they lived pretty poorly.

Then he met her mother, a six year younger girl, she finished High School but she barely passed the exams, being lazy and pretty fanatic about sports she didn't care much about school. They were both popular people at their schools, but in a different way than nowadays.

Gin's grandparents weren't very happy, they had no other children besides her mother who had fallen in love with Gin's father and apparently she wasn't fit to be a heiress because of her low schooling, including the fact she was probably being talked into an arranged marriage, which she refused, of course.

She was disowned, Gin's parents married, one year late her mother became pregnant of Gin. Eight months later she went into labor and their first daughter was born, Gerrylin Crow, named after some ancestor. Or Gin, for short. Gin meaning "Silver" in Japanese, as silver as the spots in her eyes when she was born. A few years later, Gin got a little brother, Rick, which was a "normal" name, as Gin called it.

Just a house in a street full of people, average, if not small. Gin never asking for anything special since she had everything she needed and if she needed something she would somehow get the money to buy for it herself. But still, despite a life like that, she always wanted to know how it would be if they had money on their side, to just go out once and shop till she drops, to wear good expensive clothes you feel guilty about buying later. To have one of those fancy yachts, a vacation home, a private jet, well… those were just extras, she liked to have things like that, but knew it would never be.

However, every time on her birthday, her grandparents would come visit and they would give her something special, an expensive watch, a necklace, a new pair of diamond earrings even though Gin would never wear them. They would give her a pair of desired shoes, but never, ever would they bombard her with a credit card that has no limit. Well… now she has it all to her access, money, wealth, clothes, a yacht, vacation homes, a private jet and probably six different sport cars waiting for the moment she gets her license.

Life's good. With exception of one thing missing, a family. But that's over now, it has almost been a year since they died, sure she misses them very day. But the Host Club, her friends, everyone… they've helped her gain something in return, it'll never be the same though, but it comes pretty damn close.

A family of brothers and sisters, just like they told Haruhi when the Zuka Club first came to Ouran. She has Hikaru and Kaoru, always ready to help her with anything and keep her sharp for pranks. Honey, who reminds her of the little brother she lost and still she can love him like a friend, never seeing him like a replacement. Haruhi, her first real Japanese girl friend with whom she shares the Host Club. Tamaki, to who she can go with anything, without him judging her in a bad manner, always knowing what she needs even if it hurts her. Mori… her friend, her silent companion, someone she can rely on and trust to have her back.

And then… Kyoya. Her best friend, someone who understands her way of thinking just like Tamaki, someone who makes her think and be careful with what she says, someone she can trust to catch her if she falls even though they bicker sometimes about the most ridiculous things. Someone who will always keep her sharp minded and feeling emotionally frustrated since he knows how to push her buttons.

Yeah… one big crazy family. A family she'll never be more thankful of. They didn't judge her, they tried to make her feel comfortable, they even went through the trouble of making her feel at home in Japan even though they didn't know her yet.

_They're such interesting creatures… wonder what drives them_.

But now, the time has come to put even more drama in her life, as if the Host Club alone wasn't enough. Marriage. It's crazy, she hasn't even turned seventeen yet, no… she's still a child in many people's eyes.

'Marriage' she says with slight disgust 'Well that much for a Cinderella story. I guess I'm more of a Snow White… wonder which dwarf Tamaki would represent…'.

The car stops and till her great surprise they've already arrived at Ouran. 'Will you look at that, we're already there' she waits until the driver opens her door before stepping out 'Thanks. See you in the afternoon'.

'Yes milady. Until then' he bows lightly with his head and closes the car door behind me. Driving away the moment my foot touches the first step of the stairs leading to the front door of Ouran Private Academy.

XxX

Classes flash by in an instant. Gin doesn't feel stressed or emotionally challenged anymore. Then turmoil is still there, but it's only about the marriage proposal now. The change must be noticed by Tamaki, Kyoya and Catherine since she catches them staring at her occasionally. She just ignores it and stares out of the window.

She spends lunch period on the roof again, this time sipping her tomato soup now and then while finishing some of the homework. Lunch without the Host Club is a relieve, it's relaxing and the small period of time she can eat her lunch in peace. She should ask Haruhi to join her next time, since Haruhi apparently always eats in her classroom alone.

The hosts don't often have lunch together. It's mostly several groups, Haruhi in her classroom, the twins together, Honey and Mori near the dojo or in the yard, and then the group of Tamaki, Kyoya and Gin, well… and Catherine now, they always spend time together during lunch too. But now there's an extra group, the Gin group, just like Haruhi having lunch alone, in solitude.

When she finishes her cup of tea she puts her books away and stands up, stretching and looking over the land Ouran owns. From here you can see the yard, the Middle school and Elementary school building, she wonders how Shiro is doing after all this time. Shiro being the little brat Tamaki taught how to play the piano properly to win over some girl who would move to Germany soon.

Probably alright, the little brat was pretty popular with the ladies, stealing away all Tamaki's guests. It was rather funny.

Gin looks at the time, five minutes before the warning bell.

When classes are over again and the school day is pretty much over, Gin makes way to Music Room three, later than the rest since she had to apologize to her French teacher for last week. Yeah… the woman was still angry, but at least Gin apologized, right?

When she opens the doors she's greeted by a lost shuriken flying just next to her head into the wood of the door 'Hey! Watch where you throw that stuff!' she shouts at the people inside. Honey and Chika appear to be having a fight again. Gin growls lightly and pulls the shuriken/dagger thing out of the door.

'Sorry Gin-Chan' Honey apologizes while dusting his pants off 'I didn't mean to hurt you'.

'Well you didn't hurt me, you just gave me almost an heart attack' she hands him the shuriken back 'Besides, it's not really like I wasn't expecting to be greeted by something sharp thrown at me. This is the host Club after all'.

'Hey! What is that supposed to mean!' Tamaki shouts. Gin just sticks out her tongue in a childish way. Causing the twins to start laughing at Tamaki.

'Nice to see you again Chika, how's it going?'.

'Not so good' the younger male answers.

'What?!' Haruhi asks surprised 'Gin! You know him?!'.

'Of course' the blonde answers while setting her bag down on the table she always uses 'Chika and I've met a few times before, after all, our families are friends, so I visit them with my grandparents occasionally'.

'Huh?!' Haruhi asks, completely lost now, just as lost as Catherine seems to be. Gin just smiles lightly and then moans 'I missed another battle? Shit, I really wanted to see some actions, my day has been boring enough' she sighs deeply 'Well, I guess then I'll see some action next time'.

'Next time?' Catherine and Haruhi chorus.

'He's Honey-senpai's younger brother' Tamaki explains to them, Haruhi gasps and Catherine just smiles.

'Oh now I see! They've got the same eyes!'.

'You think?' Gin asks with raised eyebrow.

XxX

'The Haninozuka's are a noble family, we practice material arts. We've combined styles over the years, to create our very own method of fighting. When we're away, we study Karate and Judo, but when we're home we work hard to master the Haninozuka technique. So to make sure we always stay alert, we've been taught that whenever two Haninozuka family members should come face-to-face, they must engage each other in battle' Chika explains while sitting in the far corner of one of the sofas, explaining the former battle to Haruhi.

'Go on, Yasuchika' Tamaki urges 'We saved you a yummy piece of cake'.

I bump him on the head 'Don't just appear in the scene out of nowhere for extra camera time, you moron. Besides, Chika doesn't "like" cake and you know it'.

'Thank you, but I don't care for sweets' Is Chika's answer towards Tamaki 'Besides, a basic principal of the Haninozuka technique is refraining from selfishness, so to let myself indulge in sweets would be out of the question'.,

'But, one little piece of cake isn't really going to hurt you' Tamaki says, ignoring my earlier comment.

'Hold on' Hikaru says while he and his twin emerge from behind the sofa Haruhi's sitting on 'I happen to know of a sweets-loving-overly-pampered-little-Loli-boy who happens to be-'.

'The next head of the Haninozuka's' Kaoru finishes and they both point at Honey-senpai, chorusing: 'And he's sitting right over there'.

Chika just huffs, watching his older brother eat cake with little pink flowers around his head. Gin wished she would know his secret, he never gains weight besides eating at least one whole cake every day.

'Gin?' asks Catherine, looking at the blonde concerned 'You look down all of a sudden, something wrong?'.

'No… nothing at all' Gin answers, still feeling jealous of the little boy not gaining weight at all.

'Let me just say there's no way I'm ever going to recognize a dimwit like Mitskune as the next head of our family' Chika says.

'Wow… that really stung, even I could feel it' Gin mutters, loud enough for everyone to hear but soft enough to make it sound like a passing thought.

'There's no doubt my older brother is strong' Chika continues. Gin looks at the piece of cake and sigh deeply, rushing over to the kitchen of the Host Club and getting a piece of delicious chocolate cake.

'Oh god… I just can't resist the sweetness' she takes a giant chunk and puts it into her mouth, smiling happily at nothing in particular while standing there, enjoying the chocolate filling her mouth. 'I think I'm going to make a chocolate cake tonight for desert' she says, remembering the recipe she asked the chef cook of the first fancy restaurant she ever ate in, back when she just arrived in Japan and met Tamaki and Kyoya for the first time in her life.

When she walks back in, the plate with cake still in her hand Chika stands up 'And another thing Mitskune, I've said it before and I'll say it again: Stay away from me at school, got it?' With that he turns to leave, however, before he leaves he turns himself towards me.

'If you're going to take the proposition you received a few days ago, you may want to learn some material arts'.

'Well and you may want to just shut up and besides, I've always been an exception to the rules. So if it pisses you off I won't be doing anything even close to material arts just to give you a hard time, got it, kid?'.

'And don't call me a kid anymore!' he shouts suddenly, losing his temper.

Gin just smirks 'Well, you've got some temper, reminds me of myself when I was younger'.

'When you were younger?!' the twins ask skeptically.

The blonde just shrugs innocently, waving Chika goodbye with a smile. Everyone looks at her, Tamaki walking over with a questionable gaze.

'Proposition?'.

'Nothing of your concern' Gin answers and takes another bite of the chocolate cake 'Hey Haruhi! I just got the best idea for desert tonight! I'm going to bake a chocolate cake!'.

Haruhi just smiles 'Sounds good'.

'I know right?' the blonde walks over and finishes the piece of cake quickly, getting everyone's mind off her conversation with Chika.

Somewhere during the day the conversation goes back to Honey and Chika, the twins and Tamaki welling about how Honey joined the Host Club and how Chika got a tougher upbringing because of it. In the end, to me it seems like it's all Tamaki's fault since it's because of Tamaki Honey joined and got back on the cute stuff and that's the reason Chika got a tougher upbringing.

Gin sighs while watching Tamaki explain a plan of his to reunite Honey and Chika. _But who am I to say anything? They didn't believe me when I told them Japan and the United States had diplomatic issues not because of that incident with Honey-senpai, but rather because of the Second World War._

Gin however, tags along to the dojo where Chika is giving… tough Karate lessons.

'He wants me to do that?' she asks while pointing through the window at some very flexible move.

'Probably' Mori answers with his low voice, he hasn't said anything really all day long.

'But that's just… inhuman' she moves her hands towards her legs 'My legs hurt just by looking at it'.

'Really?' Catherine asks 'I think it's not that hard, I'm pretty flexible myself, I practice dancing and when I was younger I was a gymnastic!'.

'Oh really?' Gin's eye twitches, beautiful, cute, rich, license, dancer and gymnast… just how perfect can this girl get?

'Yeah! And at my old school I also was a cheerleader!' she pumps her fist up in the air 'K-Y-O-Y-A, I love Kyoya!' she makes a backflip and Gin can barely keep her mouth from falling open, and from laughing at the lame cheer. A cheerleader… some girl with a high sex appeal jumping around doing stunts in a mini skirt… _Kyoya you certainly hit the bull's eye_.

'Say Catherine, do you play any instruments by chance?'.

'Oh why yes! I play the Piano and the violin!' she claps in her hands 'I love music!'.

This girl… is unbelievable.

Suddenly Gin feels a shiver run down her spine. 'Excuse me, could you please keep it down?'.

Chika has just made his arrival people.

'Oh hey Chika-Chan' she says with a light smile.

'Don't call me Chan! I'm already taller than you and much stronger!' he retorts heatedly.

Gin just smirks 'Well it's not very hard to be taller than me by an inch and you practice Karate and Judo so I'm well aware of your strength, however… you still act like a little kid so I can call you Chan whenever I want, besides… you're so cute' she pulls his cheek teasingly and Chika just growls like a tiger.

And somehow Chika starts explaining why he thinks Honey is an alien. In the end everyone comes to the conclusion that it all started with Tamaki, and it's actually his fault. But Gin already knew that.

'Hey guys, I need to go to the bathroom' she announces but no one seems to hear 'Well aren't they just the nicest' she adds sarcastically and just leaves without saying anything.

XxX

While drying off her hands Gin feels in her pocket and takes out the ring, sliding it around her finger to see how it looks. It's pretty, but it feels unfamiliar. Guess it's just a thing which you need to get used to.

She puts it back in her pocket and looks into the mirror, wondering if Chika would ever accept her, if anyone would ever accept her is she decided to join the family. Honey's mother fires her with questions about the future every time she visits, Mori's father always asks her if she's bullied and if Takashi does something about it. Satoshi would always greet her with a big smile, he's a very excited and nice kid. But still… family?

She splashes some water in her face and dries it off with one of the clean towels Ouran offers his students. She's about to leave the restroom when she notices the door is locked, form the outside.

'Hey… what in the world?' she this the door 'Hello? Someone out there?! I'm still inside! Hello?!'.

No answer. Unbeknownst to her outside of the door is a plate hanging with "Cleaning" a "Cautious" board on the floor next to the door so it seems as if the janitors are cleaning the restroom.

Gin hits the door with her fist and gives up, sitting down in one of the chairs Ouran has in its restroom and sighing deeply when noticing she doesn't have her phone or IPod on her.

'Just great… just my luck' she slouches down in the chair and takes the ring out again to have another look at it, her mind troubled.

XxX

'So, where has Gin ran off to?' asks Tamaki while the hosts return to the club room. Honey is somewhere off on his own but they returned to the Host Club to close things off.

'Come to think of it-' Hikaru starts.

'-I haven't seen her since the dojo' Kaoru finishes.

'Yeah!' Catherine quickly nods her head with face of assurance.

Haruhi sighs 'Oh man, we were supposed to go to the supermarket together... guess I better call her then' Haruhi takes out her phone and choses Gin's number. Somewhere in the room erupts a song.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<em>

Haruhi closes her phone, looking at Gin's bag and books lying still at her usual table. 'Well she must be still at school, since her bag and phone are left here'.

'I know!' Catherine suddenly says 'I bet she was kidnapped by aliens and that's why she's not here!'.

'That…' Tamaki states 'Or Gin has been kidnapped by the Zuka-Club!'.

'What about she's in the cafeteria?' asks Hikaru.

'yeah, that would make much more sense boss' Kaoru agrees.

'Or maybe the library' Haruhi ponders with her finger on her chin.

'Wait, didn't she say she went to the art room?' asks Catherine.

'Well' Kyoya takes charge as always 'We'll just have to split up. Hikaru, Kaoru, you go to the cafeteria. Tamaki, you'll go to the art club. Mori-senpai, you search Honey-senpai and you'll take the yards. Haruhi, you'll take the library together with Catherine. I'll take the roof'.

'Aye, aye, sir!' the twins chorus and run off.

XxX

'One hundred and twenty-six ' Gin counts, throwing a ball of toilet paper into the dustbin on the other side of the restroom. She's sitting on the ground, legs spread lazily, back slouched, a roll of toilet paper next to her and her back against the wall.

She makes another ball of toilet paper when suddenly a spider drops from the ceiling onto the ground right before her.

The scream coming from the restroom could be heard all the way in Kyoto if one listened carefully.

Gin sits on the sinks, throwing toilet balls at the spider to keep it away 'Go away you damn creature of hell!'.

The spider isn't just small, it's a big, no a giant Huntsman spider. It's almost as big as Gin's entire hand and crawling over the floor. She screams again when she feels something dropping on her shoulder and doesn't dare to turn her head. She just jumps off the table and shakes, trying to get it off, it clings to her back and slowly starts to crawl upwards towards her hair and neck.

She screams 'Get away! Get off of me! You disgusting creature of hell!' she's almost crying, hand in front of her face 'Get off of me!' she screams loudly and feels the paws get to her neck. With a loud shriek she shivers uncomfortably and her whole body tenses. The first spider on the ground has crawled onto her foot, as if they were trained to get on her.

She screams again, tears burning in her eyes, shivering from the fear of the disgusting creatures crawling on her. 'Get off!'.

Suddenly the door bursts open and she hears several people panting 'Get them off of me!' then there's a pain in her neck, she clenches her fists and tears fall onto the ground 'It bit me! It bit me!' she wants to run but Kyoya grabs her wrists and someone else slaps the spider first from her neck. She gasps when she feels it cling to her butt and then fall a little down to her upper leg, biting again.

'get them off of me' she's almost crying, still clenching her fists while Kyoya holds her wrists. A feeling nauseas washes over her and she's barely able to keep herself from vomiting. As if on cue the one in her ankle bites too and she jumps slightly, kicking it off her foot, the other is slapped away from her upper leg too.

She sees Honey kill them with his shuriken and trembles uncontrollably.

'Those were Huntsman's spiders' Mori says darkly.

Gin feels nauseas and Kyoya seems to notice, moving her quickly over to the toilet to be just in time to have her vomit into the toilet. He holds her hair out of the way while holding her upper arm tightly to keep her from falling onto the ground.

Gin let him. She's crying and vomiting at the same time while trembling like an idiot. Even the smallest spider has such an effect on her, she could swipe those away herself though, but these giant spiders were just too much, and they had bitten her.

What had Mori called them? Huntsman's spiders?

When she's sure she won't vomit again she grabs some toilet paper and cleans her mouth before slowly standing up with help of Kyoya and flushing the toilet. He walks her over to the sinks where she drinks some water and washes her face.

'How do you feel?'.

'Like crap' she answer with a still unsteady voice 'First I'm ignored when I announce I'll be off to the toilet, then I get locked up in it and spend two hours throwing toilet-paper-balls into the garbage bag, then spiders attack me and they bite me causing me to vomit and be unable to stop trembling like an idiot'.

'Everyone has a weakness' Kyoya reassures her.

'Yeah, but I…' she loses her balance for a moment and is lucky Kyoya's still holding her 'Oh god…'.

'The poison of Huntsman's spiders causes to make its victims lose balance, feel nauseas, dizzy and have a headache sometimes, the bitten spots also get red and swollen, those are just a few things it does, especially after you've been bitten several times' Kyoya explains.

'I knew spiders were creatures from hell' she groans while hanging onto him 'How long, until it has worn off?'.

'You should be able to walk straight in an hour or so'.

'Well' she tries to smile at Haruhi 'We'd better call one of the maids to get the ingredients for out dinner, or do you rather have takeout?'.

'I don't care, as long as you're alright with it' Haruhi assures her.

'You were going to have dinner together tonight?!' Tamaki asks shocked 'And you didn't even invite me?!'.

'There was a reason for that' Gin smirks.

'Sleep over at Gin's!' The twins chorus.

Haruhi and Gin groan, knowing that they can't escape from what is to come, whatever they do or say, they won't get rid of them. The twins are staying, over, Tamaki is staying over and Catherine looks very excited so that makes her and Kyoya stay over too. _Damn the world_.

XxX

When morning finally comes Gin's head still feels heavy from the headache she had the afternoon before. Not only that, but the twins and Tamaki didn't make her feel any better with their "Pillow fight". She was forced to lock them up in their room and ask the guards to guard both the door and the windows outside to prevent them from escaping.

Haruhi and Catherine are still sound asleep, Catherine insisted on the three of them sleeping in Gin's bed, she first objected but for some reason Catherine is just like Tamaki, once an idea gets into that pretty littler head of hers it won't get out. A spoiled only child, a spoiled rich only child.

The blonde slowly gets out of the big bed, Kyoya and the two seniors all have their own room nearby, only Tamaki and the twins have gotten a room in the opposite wing, they were supposed to stay in one of the rooms nearby, but the twins kept making a ruckus, trying to play pranks on everyone and keeping everyone awake, which made Tamaki make a huge ruckus too. Well, they're locked up now.

Gin adjusts the slobbery thin V-necked grey sweater which totally _not_ flatters her figure in any way. Her hair sticking out in weird places and black mascara marks underneath her eyes since she didn't clean her eyes the evening before. On her legs some light blue shorts.

She decided to keep her bra on last night since the boys are staying over and the chance the twins might do anything reckless would totally make it awkward for her. With a sigh she looks at the clock and disappears in the bathroom to wash her face and dress into her uniform.

When she returns, ready for school she wakes Catherine and Haruhi, telling them to wake since they'll need to be at school in one hour. Catherine panicked, Haruhi was tired. Both would survive.

While the two other girls are busy getting themselves ready, Gin leaves the room and yawns, telling one of the maids good morning and asking one to wake the boys if they weren't already awake.

Around the time she arrives in the kitchen she's still deadly tired, eyelids heavy and having to force her body to move. Not only that, but she feels like her stomach can't handle food right now. The cook however forces her to eat some fruit and the moment she smells the French chocolate pancakes she can't help but feel a little bit hungry. So pancakes with strawberries it is.

The next to arrive are Honey and Mori. Honey starts eating without a second thought, pancakes, four of the freshly baked blueberry muffins and even two pieces of the chocolate pie Gin made the day before together with Catherine and Haruhi. It's incredible how a little guy like him can eat so much. Mori just nibbles on one of the blueberry muffins Honey didn't eat.

Kyoya and Haruhi are next. Kyoya asking for Dutch pancakes with cheese and bacon, like he ate when they went to the Netherlands during summer vacation. When Gin tells Haruhi she's free to choose whatever she likes she first wants to choose cereal, but the moment Gin tells her about scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes, waffles, pie, muffins, cooked eggs, fresh bread, fancy tuna, fruit salads and cookies, she's quick to choose the waffles with eggs.

It takes longer for the twins to arrive, Hikaru choosing to eat cooked eggs with toast and butter while Kaoru takes the scrambled eggs with toast. Tamaki arrived five minutes later, happy to take the French toast with fruit.

They eat, Gin watches while the twins tell everyone about the guards and being stuck in there with Tamaki, this causes to provoke the blonde and start telling them names. Kyoya eats without a word, Haruhi just glances blankly at the fighting trio. Honey tells Mori about how good the food is and Gin just puts her strawberries in chocolate to eat them and repeat the action again with the left strawberries.

When Catherine enters this all doesn't stop, aside from a few "Good mornings" and such, Catherine just asks for some toast with strawberry jam and that's it. Pretty normal for a girl like her, Gin always imagined Catherine to be the fancy-food type. Guess that's because Gin herself always wants to eat fancy now she has it all to her access. _Ah well, can't say Haruhi's the only glutton here… though I am jealous since she doesn't seem to get any fatter no matter what or how much she eats._

'Gin, how are those bite-marks feeling?' Kyoya asks when he has finished his meal.

'Fine, they sting and I've still got this major headache, but I'll live'. Yesterday she felt like dying, it wasn't supposed to be that way, everyone stayed over at her house and she had to puke five times from the venom of those Huntsman spiders. Before dinner, after dinner, before she went to bed and two times during the night. She went through all that trouble to make that delicious looking chocolate pie and she didn't even get to taste it since she had to puke all the time.

The shame…

Gin had felt embarrassed to puke with her friends listening. She checked her breath and her teeth several times before returning to them, it would've been so embarrassing to have a nasty mouth, not to mention the puke itself didn't taste so well either.

'That's good to hear. Since I heard you wake three times after we all went to bed. You had a pretty rough night'.

'You heard that?' she blushes slightly 'Sorry'.

'No, we were the ones insisting to stay over even though you weren't feeling very well' Kyoya answers.

'Well that may be true, but you can't convince me it was a pretty sound. At least… it wasn't a pretty sight…' she blushes when the words slip out of her mouth, than she sighs and looks at the clock. A maid rushes in 'Lady Gerrylin'.

Gin rolls her eyes 'Miss Kukri, how many times do I have to remind you? It's Gin, Gerrylin is the name of my ancestor who died two centuries ago'.

'Oh right' the maid blushes 'Uh… Milady, your grandfather called, he wanted me to tell you that they'll be gone for another two weeks, the San Francisco building is chaotic, so they'll be staying for a while to fire some people and get everything back in order'.

'Is that so…' Gin takes another bite of her strawberry.

'Also' the maid continues 'Your grandmother apologized for not being able to make it for the Autumn Equinox Day next week, she ordered all the employee to stay put on September the 23th'.

Autumn Equinox Day… her grandparents had promised to go back to the Netherlands to visit her family's graves that day. It's common in Japan to visit graves on that day, actually in that whole week, but still...

Now they're breaking their promise, they're staying in San Francisco and above that implying for her to take away the right of a Free Day for their employee to visit their own family graves.

Rich bastards.

Despite the anger and loneliness she feels Gin keeps a straight face 'That won't be necessary Miss Kukri, everyone will keep their free day, it's a holiday after all'.

'But milady…' the maid tries to object.

Gin shakes her head 'That's all, you go back to your duties now. It's alright, it's just a holiday, where I come from that holiday doesn't even exist in the first place. So… it's not of any consequences to me' the blonde puts down her cutlery and stands up 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call' she leaves the dining room with her friends and the maid looks quite surprised and worried while the blonde passes her, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes.

'Y-yes ma'am' the maid says, bows towards her, then the hosts and then leaves.

The silence remains in the dining room even after the doors have closed.

'Say… didn't Gin say she would skip school since she was going back to the Netherlands on September the 23th tow visit her family's grave?' asks Kaoru carefully.

Nobody answers, the silence was enough of an answer.

'Poor Gin-Chan' Honey says quietly 'She'll be all alone in this big house...'.

The blonde comes back in and lets out a heavy sigh 'Well then, we have to get to school now, I hope everyone's ready'.

However, the fake smile didn't reach her eyes. And everyone could see, but they didn't say anything since Gin wouldn't like for them to point it out anyway. The silent pain in her eyes would fade away eventually, she would get over it. And they all knew it. Even Catherine did, since she can feel the same pain, her own parents aren't often at home either. Holidays or otherwise.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"**I don't know that there are real ghosts and goblins, but there are always more trick-or-treaters than neighborhood kids. ~Robert Brault,"**

It's only one week before it's really Halloween and Ouran Academy is really getting into the spirit of things. Quite literally in the Host Club. Back where Gin comes from, Halloween has never really been a huge thing or a thing at all. Some people throw a party and some put Jack-o-jack lanterns outside on their doorstep. But it's nothing more than that, so Halloween at Ouran was like Christmas to Gin.

Aside from that, there were some things which annoyed the heck out of the blonde trying to stay cheery about the whole event.

Catherine was growing so close to Kyoya that Gin started to feel sick whenever she was even near the red head, which was right at Kyoya's side, clinging to him and pressing her enormous boobs against him. But everything started to annoy the hell out of her: Kyoya's fake smile as he lays his hand around her back, Kyoya carrying her bag all the time, Kyoya pulling her chair back for her when she wants to sit down, Catherine kissing him on the cheek whenever she leaves or joins them… Gin felt like pulling the girl's head off or barfing over her pretty little shoes and her fugly yellow dress.

It made her _so_ angry to see the ginger push away all the guests or pout whenever she wants something, that every day she was punching the punching bag so hard it once came loose.

There's also the thing that she can't talk to anyone about it but Haruhi, and Haruhi's always busy with school or hosting, just like Tamaki. Since Mori confessed his love, about their family's plans and asked her to marry her, she didn't feel comfortable around him or Honey, who probably knew about this all along too. No, not probably, it's for sure since Chika knew.

Why is it always she was the one kept in the dark about everything and everyone? Even when it's about herself. She was –correction: still is- angry at her grandparents for it, but they are gone all the time anyway, so being angry at someone on the other side of the world is like disliking the planet Mars.

And there's the twins of course… but one can figure out on one's own why talking to them is not an option either.

So she ended up talking to the maid, who asked her the same question as many people have asked her before.

'_My lady, maybe I'm wrong but… do you love him?'._

Gin had cursed the maid out of her room, which she later apologized for, but still… WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK SHE LOVES KYOYA?!

She could count on twelve hands all the bad stuff about him, no twenty, maybe even fifty! And maybe she could count on one hand what she liked and will ever like about him. _Stupid blind people, think they know everything while they don't even know a thing at all! They think they're so smart, they're not, they're wrong, so completely wrong, they should go back to school or study phycology or something. Stupid people._

But one morning, she curses herself for thinking about all that stuff, she almost didn't close an eye, which is pretty rare since she's normally quickly to fall asleep whatever is weighing on her mind. Now she'll have to get up and go to school for morning classes. Tonight Haruhi and the twins would have their special event, which Tamaki is going to ruin. But hey, why not? At her old house nobody ever did something for Halloween, this would be her first and she's kind of excited besides the headache.

Catherine has been talking less to her since the whole toilet and spider incident, also she's been acting so strange… but it's not like Gin cares either way, she never liked the girl very much in the first place.

Gin sighs, she hasn't closed an eye at all, well not until two hours ago. She was so worried and having killer migraines about all the hard thinking, that she couldn't sleep. She walked through the house all night, drank tea in the kitchen with a dry cracker, then she walked through the garden, sat under one of the trees, went back inside to have a hot cup of chocolate milk since it's getting chilly, she had been throwing a ball into the air and catching it while lying on the carpet of her floor. She had tried to even read a school book -about economics- but even that couldn't make her sleepy. So, she had taken a shower and had laid down in her bed naked, not caring for anything but sleep. When she finally closed her eyes and felt like falling asleep, the sun shone on her bed and threw all the intentions to sleep out of the window. At least… it felt that way, she had had exactly two hours and five minutes of sleeping time.

It was a lost cause to try and hide the black bags underneath her eyes, the shower hadn't worked at all and the exhaustion… why is it that on slumber-parties, she is always able to stay awake? Oh right… because of the donuts, cakes, whipped cream, chocolate and nightly pizza…

By the time she entered the classroom, she wasn't even the first one, the most tired one for sure though. Everyone seems to be in high spirits around Halloween. Most of her classmates had already arrived.

So it wasn't a surprise that when she sat sown behind her desk, three pair of eyes were watching her carefully. After she had hung her bag on the hook, she let her face fall straight onto the wood of the table, not caring if it hurts or not, but wanting to sleep. The moment she closes her eyes and forces her breathing to slow down…

'Gin… I know you don't like to be told about your appearance at all… but you don't look too well' Says Tamaki carefully, not wanting a hit in the head in return for the partly insult. Gin couldn't care less about appearance right now, she hadn't ever cared so little about it.

'Tell me something I don't know' She mutters tiredly and takes a deep breath 'I haven't closed an eye last night at all. I've been sleeping very bad lately and I think all the stress is finally getting to me, through lack of sleep. Screw my grandparents and their stupid plans for my future… screw the world…' she moans and pulls her Japanese History book over her head to block the light out.

'What's wrong then? Asks Kyoya slightly curious.

'Just… some family business. Nothing for you to know. It's kind of personal…' She makes herself more comfortable with her head on her arm 'Let's just say it's important enough to cause me sleepless nights of constant headaches and no hunger for sweets or anything at all'.

It's true, she even skipped breakfast which consisted out of chocolate pancakes and strawberries.

'If it's that important, why don't you tell us? Maybe you'll feel relieved'.

'Tamaki, leave the girl. If she doesn't want to talk, than she won't. Just let her deal with her own problems. It seems like she's strong and wise enough to handle it herself. Eventually the truth will come… right Gin? You can handle it on your own right?' asks Catherine with a sweet smile of innocence, so dumb and dense… one would wonder how she survived the cruel reality of the world up until now.

Gin lays her head on the side, looking at Catherine. The answer would be "No". She does want to tell someone about her stress and her problems, about her wanting to rip Catherine's head of every time she sees her stupid picture perfect face –She did to Tamaki, but he hasn't given her a real solution yet-.

But letting Catherine win now by admitting herself feeling so alone and helpless would be something she would gladly kill herself for before she even had the chance to. So, the deep sigh she gives is definitely a "Yes".

She doesn't replay though, just looks at the red head and then sees something, something wrong, something so incredibly wrong. And it makes Gin feel good, very good. She smirks to Catherine and her eyes come alive again, looking like pure devil's eyes. They look like hell is burning within them, and it makes Catherine and Tamaki shiver. Kyoya can only wonder what it is that made her suddenly have such high spirits.

Gin chuckles softly while she straightens her posture and leans back in her chair 'Funny thing, Catherine. You're like an open book to me now' Gin chuckles and ignores the stares she gets from the three 'And if you must know, you've got all the right reasons to feel that way. Because it's true' Gin smiles.

The look on Catherine's face… _priceless._

XxX

Somewhere during the club activities that day –Wherefore she had to dress like a vampire too- she fell asleep in a big chair. Dressed in a tight black strapless dress with a high split on the right side and an aching strapless bra. High heels on and extra dark make-up, red painted lips, fake fangs… since she was already pale from lack of sleep she looked like she was actually death.

But she was woken up by Kyoya. Catherine nowhere in sight.

'May I… taste your blood?' he whispers in her ear, she shivers, not because she's afraid but because he's so close and can feel his breath in her bare neck. She chuckles softly before tensing up at the feeling of his nose against her neck 'Kyoya…' she whispers as the tip of his tongue licks her neck. She's glad it's so dark since she's very sure her face is beet red right now. With a little more force than normal she pushes him away to look him straight in the eyes 'You've got a girlfriend already. Please bother her with your… fangs and hunger for blood'. With the speed of Edward Cullen, she gets up and marches away to the kitchen, a little wobbly though since the lack of sleep combined with the lack of a filled stomach is getting to her right now.

XxX

The evening of the Halloween Fright Night of class 1A aka Haruhi and the twins' class.

The blonde had to give it to the president of the black magic club, he sure knew how to decorate the place and make it even scary to sit there and watch the fake spiders or the flickering of her own shadow against the wall. Even through Gin wasn't easily scared for things like this and she knew exactly where the fake fog came from… she couldn't feel any way else than slightly creeped out.

She's sitting on some kind of altar made by the black magic club, the room is made all dark with a few candles lit up. They did do a pretty good job, the stuff inside really looks like someone just burned everything or slammed it into tiny pieces. It looked like the torture room of hell.

Gin turns to look into a broken mirror, she can see herself in it despite the missing pieces lying in front of the mirror on the ground. Somehow Tamaki and Nekozawa talked her into wearing a blood red dress, strapless with two splits going up her upper legs which made this dress even breezier than the black one from earlier that day. A little too breezy for her liking. But the decorations on the dress made it a little more Halloween-like than just the dress: High red heels and a silver chain around her middle and her wrists.

In her hand she holds a whip and in her hair is a pair of devil horns. In her eyes are red contacts with creepy slit irises. Her nails are painted black and there's some fake blood on the ground and on her neck, dress, hair and even a little on her cheek. As if she just whipped someone and made blood splash all over her.

With a sigh she takes the fake fangs and glues them into her mouth like Nekozawa told her to. When that finishing touch is gone she makes her hair a little more entangled and lays down on her back on the altar, the soft black carpet on it is so comfortable and the air inside the room is so comfortably warm, or even hot.

She closes her eyes and waits for her cue. When the doors open loudly she opens her eyes and smiles, white teeth shimmering in the fire while she looks at her pray.

'I've been waiting for you, here comes your punishment' She says with her most evil voice, she chuckles when the president of class 1A and Kaoru scream before running away again. She waits for the next candidates but none come and she starts walking towards the doors. Tired of waiting, she opens the them to peek around the corner and stare into the dark hallways.

'Hello? Anyone there?' she asks and raises an eyebrow, on the giant clock outside it's already past one, Tamaki said they would come for her at one. She'd better go searching for them instead, knowing Tamaki he forgot all about her.

After blowing out the candles and shutting off the fog machine, she starts making her way down the hallway.

When she comes by the main stairs in the main hall there's suddenly another pair of footsteps coming from behind her. It gives her the slight shivers, but knowing the host club they're all into trying to creep her out. Especially if the twins found out about it all…

'How cliché…' she says out loud with a roll of her eyes, turning around to the empty dark hallway 'Guys, if you're trying to scare me, than it's not happening, I'm not scared of something like a ghost or anything. So quit pushing it' She turns around again to continue walking but instead she stares into a face as white as a sheet, with empty black eyes, blood dripping down the corner of what used to be a mouth and a deformed nose with bleeding gape of a wound on the forehead coming from the hairline.

Before she can stop herself a scream of pure terror leaves her mouth, she's doing it before she can help herself. She tries to walk back but steps on her own dress with her heel and falls backwards onto the ground. From there she can see the whole thing, it's a girl with bare feet, her arms buckled in a strange way, her back slouched, hip sticking out. Gin's very sure she can see the bone sticking out of the elbow. Her black dress is filled with bloody spots and her teeth are partly smashed out. There's blue and green bruises all over her pale skin and blood dripping on the floor but never leaving anything behind on the ground.

Gin tries to talk but for some reason her heart stopped beating. She takes a deep breath and looks at the girls 'Oh my fucking god… you scared the CRAP out of me!' she has to grab a hold onto a statue to keep herself steady enough to not fall over. Her body still shaking.

The girl keeps looking at her with those empty eyes, there's no laughing, there's no: "Fooled ya" Or "Did you see her face?!". There's only silence.

'Alright…' Gin wipes the sweat from her neck 'You're starting to creep me out her. I admit it… not so cliché after all… not at all. But really… I-' before she can continue the girl steps limply over to her.

'I feel from the stairs… I-fell-from-the-STAIRS!' she outstands her hands to Gin, Gin takes another step back but the girl suddenly runs to her with a scream and then… she runs right through the blonde. Gin's eyes widen and another scream escapes her throat when she hits her head against a sharp point of the statue and blood drops down the side of her head. She falls aside on the ground and just stays there, she's trembling, she's frozen in fear while the foots keep standing in front of her, the blood dripping on the ground but not hitting it. It makes even a dropping sound.

Tears sting in her eyes from both pain and fear. She feels a cold breeze and then a hand on her ankle. She looks down quickly, it's a bloodied hand and it comes from the stairs, In fear she kicks whatever head it was coming after that hand and stand up. Then she runs straight into a door which swings open and gives a loud shout in pain, clenching her nose and head. Blood trickles down her nose and she's pretty sure it's deformed now.

Falling backwards on her butt she groans and clenches her nose.

'Oh my Gin!' She hears Tamaki shout 'What happened to you?!'.

That's when she can't stop but get angry. Tears of anger, fear and most of all pain sliding down her cheeks. 'As if you don't know yet!' she screams at him with closed nose, trying to stand up but needing Tamaki's help in the end 'You guys scared the hell out of me yet you don't do anything when I hit my head and bleed!' she let him get her inside the room he came from, there is the rest of the Host Club and Nekozawa as represented of the Black magic Club. Catherine's dressed in a skimpy pink witches costume totally not fit for the occasion with the big bows, rhinestones and glitter.

'Gin! What happened to you?' asks Catherine concerned.

'I hit my head and Tamaki probably broke my nose' she answers moody while Tamaki puts her down on a chair and Kyoya walks over with a wet cloth.

'We heard you scream earlier… was there something that scared you or were you just scaring Tamaki out of his silly costume?' asks the dark haired male while cleaning her nose and checking it on being broken.

'AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!' she answers and whimpers when her nose stings when Kyoya pinches it even a little 'That stupid hologram really scared the crap out of me, and that fake bloody arm… whatever the hell you used you caught me off guards and I ended up hitting my head while lying on the floor… man you guys are really mean. Trying to give the rookie a Halloween scare? That was low, even for you'.

'What hologram are you talking about? If you're talking about Belzenef… we already told you about that hologram' the blonde chuckles darkly.

'NO! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID… ouch… Belzenef' she whimpers 'I'm talking about the hologram in the main hall with that stupid deformed ghost-girl and fake arm grabbing your ankle'.

'Hmm…' Tamaki thinks aloud 'I don't remember ever making that part of our scare-the-hell-out-of-Hikaru-and-Kaoru-plan'.

Nekozawa shakes his head 'No, we didn't plan anything for the main hall'.

'B-but… You guys HAVE to be behind it…' Gin whimpers when Kyoya starts cleaning the head wound.

'Your nose is luckily not broken, it's pretty bruised though'.

'But Gin…' Catherine looks at her concerned 'We didn't set anything up in the main hall'.

'Then how do you explain me screaming my lungs and the adrenaline pumping through my veins right now? I don't care about your stupid excuses and lies. I almost had a heart attack! Not to mention I could've fallen aside instead of backwards and right off the stairs! I could've died or something!'.

'Calm down' Kyoya orders 'How about we take a look at the surveillance cameras and see what scared you so much you're actually crying?' Kyoya looks her in the eyes and the frowns in anger.

'I'm not crying!'. He catches one of the tears rolling down her cheek and holds it up for proof.

'Come on, you wounds have stopped bleeding. Let's take a look alright?'.

XxX

It's surprising how Kyoya has every key to every room in the building for some unknown reason. Gin sits in the chair and feels like a fool for them acting around her and feeling still so incredibly dumb and frightened.

Tamaki plays back to the moment where she came into view. They watch how she walks, then turns around and then turn around again to freeze and scream loudly, falling on her butt, staring, standing up while holding onto the statue, saying something, then screaming and taking a step back as if something walked into her, falling backwards, hitting her head during that fall, lying on the ground motionless, then kicking against something by the stairs and running away.

Then the tape stops when the video makes a strange noise of nails against a chalkboard and a raspy voice "Join me". The screens all suddenly go blue and the video player makes a high pitched sound.

Gin stands up and turns to walk away when she looks into the mirror and sees the girl from before staring at her. She can't bring anything out, just takes a step backwards and dives onto the ground when the mirror breaks into a million little pieces and the high pitched sound keeps coming from the video. A face of the girl flickers in the video and tears run down Gin's cheeks. Wondering if this is what they call an evil ghost.

At the moment Gin is sure she's going to faint everything stops and Catherine starts laughing. Everyone, including a creeped out Nekozawa stares at her.

'You should've seen your faces! That was so funny!' she laughs and the door opens, revealing a woman and a man, both dressed in black and smirking. Everyone just keeps staring at her, Gin suddenly feeling so incredibly angry she can't hold it in. She jumps to Catherine and pushes her against the wall, trembling like an old woman.

'YOU SICK B-' before Gin can continue Mori grabs her around the waist and pulls her into him, her face against his chest to keep her muffled. Kyoya just smirks at them.

'And? How did you find out own trick? It was Catherine's idea and her people who took care of all the special effects and sounds'.

Gin pushes Mori away by simply pinching him hard in the arm and her hand meets his face with a loud smack, glasses falling onto the ground. 'You're a damned jerk' she hisses before turning to the door and walking past the two people through the hallway and down the stairs, she feels so angry, frightened and relieved a sob escapes her lips and her whole body is wobbly.

Somewhere along the way she angrily kicks out the heels and throws down the devil horns and the whip. It's right then that she promises to herself that she won't talk to Catherine or Kyoya for the rest of the week at least, maybe even a month. She already knows that she won't accept their apologies, though she already also knows that'll me Catherine who will try to make up, Kyoya will only stay stubborn and say nothing until she comes to him. Which she won't.

Little did she know that the moment she hit the guy was the moment he couldn't snap out of it for quite some time. Only having Tamaki to tell him "She was right you know, I've never seen her so scared that she was willing to admit she was insane, and you laughed into her face about it. You should feel pretty bad about your actions".

She didn't know that those words had moved something inside the black haired guy. Enough to really make him feel… regret.

XxX

The next morning, Gin enters the classroom and ignores both Catherine and Kyoya completely, she switched seats with someone else for today so she's sitting in the front of the classroom far away from them. Her nose is bruised and her face is paler than normal because of the lack of sleep. When the bell goes for lunch she's not there at their usual table, when class starts again she enters last and leaves first.

It drove them all insane to have Gin act so cold. Somehow she managed to avoid them even in the hallways and during PE when she doesn't have to join because her family doctor said she should take it easy with the head wound.

When the Host Club begins, Gin was just about to go home when two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and literally dragged her to Music Room Three.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, let go of me or I'll kill you!' she shouts, earphones in her ears and playing some Within Temptation and Nickelback occasionally.

'No, you're coming with us' says Hikaru.

'Yeah, we haven't forgiven you for yesterday yet' Kaoru adds.

'Well I haven't forgiven that dumb red headed wench or her jerk of an ass hole boyfriend so leave me alone!'.

'Hikaru, it sounds like Catherine and Kyoya have pissed her off. I wonder why that is' Kaoru says out loud. Gin growling like a tigress in between them.

'I bet it has something to do with that nose of hers' teases Hikaru.

Gin frowns 'No! That's the blonde idiot's fault! He opened a door right into my face! Let go of me now or I'll call the police for kidnapping!'.

'Well it's not really kidnapping if you're not screaming and if you know where we're going' the twins chorus.

'I AM screaming! Screaming and ordering to get you to let go of me!' she moves her arms and legs in such a way they're forced to let go of her but they just smirk. A hand is placed in Gin's collar and pulls her up, her feet dangling while Gin shrieks and tries to keep her shirt down in a way that no one can see anything they shouldn't see.

'Mori! Set me down this instant! Let me down NOW!' she trashes but they just continue walking without a word, even Honey is silent. The twins open the doors of the third music room and Mori throws Gin inside, she lands on her butt quit painful and looks up with a glare which says "Don't come near me, I am very pissed off".

'WHAT THE HELL?! You can't just first drag me here and then lift me here to throw me inside this damned club room! There must be a law against that kind of treatment!' she stands up and dusts herself off before catching her school bag which Hikaru throws at her.

Their faces are all pretty emotionless, Gin raises an eyebrow at them and then moves towards the door, which they block with the four of them 'Move. Out. Of. The. Way' she pulls her bag over her shoulder and clenches her fists.

'No' Hikaru says.

'Not a chance' agrees Kaoru.

'Ah' Mori more grunts than says.

'You have to stay Gin-Chan, ok?' Honey tilts his head but Gin doesn't falter for things like that.

Tamaki comes walking over with a tray filled with cake, tea and other sweets. Gin glares at him 'You can't just win me over by showing me cake and tea, you can't force me to be here and stay here' she tries to push herself through the space Hikaru and Mori make but Mori just grabs the back of her shirt and throws her down again.

She looks down and feels tears of anger and desperation sting in her eyes. She forces herself not to cry and turns around as if walking to her usual place. But instead of doing that she turns around again and runs towards Hikaru and Kaoru with her fists ready to hit them. She's able to catch them off guard and force through them but Honey is quicker and causes her to fall on her knees.

'whimpering with the pain in her hands and knees she turns to them and stands up 'I HATE YOU!' this catches them really off guard, all frozen in place, Tamaki looks like his consciousness is falling into a dark hole. The twins their eyes are wide, Honey is on the edge of crying and Mori just stares at her.

'If I say I don't wanna be here, then I don't wanna! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME! I hate you for trying to force me into something I don't. You can't solve everything! You screwed up and try to make up with me? Well then don't treat me like Haruhi! I'm not her! I won't just go with you and give you a cold glare at most. I'm not… I'm not…' she feels tears sting and turns around to leave them.

There stands Haruhi, eyes wide open and looking quite shocked. 'Gin… are you… alright?' she asks carefully'.

'No I'm not!' she answers loudly and then takes off, running away, heels sounding on the ground until she reaches the stairs to the roof and runs up. She throws the door of the roof closed behind her and sits down on her usual place when she comes here. She quickly wipes the tears away 'Don't cry damn it. Don't cry over something that stupid… don't cry… you're turning into a real crybaby' she throws her books on the roof in anger and then just let all her frustration out in a loud scream/shout.

Then she puts her head on her arms and knees and concentrates on breathing and nothing else.

'I'm sorry I scared you' someone suddenly says.

She doesn't have to look up to know it's Kyoya 'Well you're not forgiven'.

'I didn't expect you to' he sits down beside her 'I just wanted you to know'.

'You're so stupid…' she says 'Last two months have been like hell for me. I've never felt so useless and cliché in my life. My life has been chaos and there's no one I can talk to because even they don't know the answer. I fainted, my grandparents are never home, I'm lonely, I'm bitten by poisonous spiders because someone locked me up in the toilet, I've been scared to death while wearing an overly breezy dress, someone threw a door into my face, I've cried more than ever… I feel so disgusted with myself for making such useless scenes all the time. I get angry, I get sad, I get frustrated all the time because of everything that's been going on. People mock me, my grades are failing… I feel like I'm the center of one of those stupid drama-series. And on top of all that I've been proposed to for the merit of the Suwashi company and I have no idea what to do because no one who wants to listen understands…'.

'I guess Mori-senpai asked you to marry you, huh?' he asks.

She nods softly 'I don't know what to do Kyoya'.

'Maybe you should be less hard on yourself. Humans tend to be emotional when a lot happens, when a lot of things stress them out. You're not scared of much, but everyone would've been freaked out by the prank we laid. To be honest, it wasn't intended for you but for Tamaki…'.

'Well that worked out well for you' she mutters.

'No, it didn't' Kyoya shrugs 'But why do you hesitate to marry Mori-senpai? It is in your family's best interest after all'.

'I know that' she takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky 'It's just that… with all this stress of the Host Club and my emotions… I can't find the answer to his question. Will I be happy married to Mori? I'm only sixteen and I have to make a choice which will decide my entire future. Will I be able to do what I intended to do with my future if I marry him? I know he loves me, he told me it himself. Will the Haninozuka and Morinozuka welcome me as a true Morinozuka? Will I ever be allowed to return to my home in the Netherlands or will I stay here forever? There's no real answer for that… I know people come to love each other the more time they spend together, but for some reason I don't know if I can do it. And if I refuse to marry him than what will my grandparents say? I don't want to lose my family Kyoya, I don't want to lose the last true DNA related family I have… I want my family to be proud of me and I'm afraid I'll disappoint them but at the same time… the doubt of marriage is so suffocating'.

'I know, but I know that in the end Catherine will become my wife one day'.

'Maybe, but you're in no hurry right now and if you don't marry her and get kicked out of the family I'm sure you'll built a new company and it'll be twice as big as Ootori Inc.'.

'Well you have a lot of faith in me'.

'I do… but I'm not talented like you, I'm not incredibly smart or good at sports. I'm not raised a rich kid, I'm raised a commoner, though I have to admit I adjust well. I'm not incredibly beautiful. But marriage… it's something I planned for the future, for when I've left college years behind me, now the term is knocking on my door and being pretty persistent. There's nothing really about me than my money'.

He turns to look at her. Her blonde hair moving slightly in the breeze and the sad light blue eyes set on the horizon. In his eyes she could never have looked more lonely than right now.

'You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You have many good qualities, you're good at cooking and baking'.

'Cooks' she only replies.

'You have a fine taste in music and art'.

'Just like every other rich girl'.

'Not true, Catherine appears to have a disgusting taste in music, literature and art'.

Gin chuckles softly behind her hand.

'You're strong in both body and spirit. You're easy to adjust to the situation and you're not too bad about fashion sense, though you shouldn't wear that pair of dirty old sneakers anymore'.

'What's wrong with my sneakers? They may be old and dirty, but they're still comfortable'.

Kyoya just rolls his eyes 'You are average in schooling, but think about it in this way, this is Ouran Academy, normally no one transferring schools like this is able to keep up with classes so good, you're learning Japanese even though you still suck at it you try in the least'.

'Well thanks for the compliment, I guess…' she mutters with a frown.

'You always act strong and tough, always trying to keep people from hugging you or making any physical contact, but in reality you're just dying for a hug but are too proud, insecure and embarrassing to admit it' he smirks when she blushes and hides her face behind her arms.

'You're able to do five things at the same time, chatting, doing homework, eating, talking with someone on the phone, reading an article and watch TV, I shouldn't continue. You come always true to your friends and keep promises as long as the one you promised to keeps your trust. You've got a very refined taste and the best thing of all… you're sexy and cute even though you're trying not to be'.

Gin's face turns a beet red color and she looks away 'I'm NOT cute and I'm by NO means sexy'.

'But you are Gin. I'm not entirely talking about your curves, I'm more talking about your manner in just being you. It was sexy when you attacked Hikaru for blowing up your skirt with a fanning machine, and you're cute when you smile'.

'You two timer' she hits him playfully against the shoulder with her fists and he chuckles softly. She's still red in the face, but to Kyoya that seemed even cuter.

'But I'm nothing comparing to you. You're cool and nice at the same time, you act like a cold jerk but you have to admit it, you have a soft spot for me' she smirks mischievously and then looks back at the view in front of them 'You're good at everything, sports, academics, art, music, I bet you're good at cooking too at your first try. You're good with animals though not good with kids, but I'm not either so that's alright I guess. You're incredibly good looking, have an incredible amount of money, you're good at dancing and manners… you're like the whole package'.

'I'm not good at complimenting people'.

'And I'm not good at accepting compliments' Gin retorts 'I guess it's because I have trust issues, I can never tell if someone's lying or speaking the truth and as much as I want to believe in the truth something in my head always says it's just an excuse. Like a friend telling a friend with lost yellow teeth that he has a nice smile'.

'Everyone has those doubts at times. That's nothing to be ashamed or uncomfortable about. It's called human-nature'.

'Well then we're both one hell of a human'.

'Yes, we are'.

They sit in silence for a while when Gin suddenly scratches her throat 'I still haven't forgiven you for that prank'.

'I figured as much'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update this week-end! I had to write the whole chapter yesterday and almost finished, but I didn't so I had to finish it today. I apologize for grammar errors and whatever, but like I told you at the beginning of the story: I don't care!**_

_**HA! Take that you Grammar Error Seeking Morons!**_

_**Anyway, school is getting pretty busy, Physics is being a pain in the A* and life is a B*h. So… that's a small peek into my present life. **_

_**Oh, had I already told you about the changes I've made in the planned plot-line and how many chapters is going to come? If so: than this is a double note. If not: I planned this story to have twenty eight chapters, well there're going to be around 40 now plus an OVA and sequel of unknown amount of chapters. So be ready!**_

_**Please review, I always get very happy when you do! XD **_

_**Ps.: Will you guys please tell me if Gin is getting too Mary-Sue-ish or the plot line is getting too cliché? I hate it if that happens so please give me a sign if this is the case!**_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"**Clothes and manners do not make the man; but, when he is made, they greatly improve his appearance.~ Henry Ward Beecher"**

"_The door of the Ouran High School Host Club creaks when it's opened, rose petals flying around the entrance when the one who opened the door enters with wide eyes of admiration and probably her first love. A group of incredibly handsome men between the age of fifteen and eighteen -dressed in Late Edo Era Samurai Warrior costumes- chorus a warm "Welcome". Smiles on their faces, lust yet warmth and gentleness in their eyes which is where the girl –entering this room for her first time- falls for immediately"_ Gin says from her table while the hosts do just what she described them to be doing. Her eyes are closed, living into her role.

Then she sighs and puts her hands on her cheeks for extra drama _"And that's how an innocent teenage girl becomes a mindless MOE-Loving monsters called 'Nuts', born from the moment they opened that door. They'll return to their birthplace again and again to try and satisfy their hunger for what the Leader-of-the-Nuts calls MOE"._

The hosts all send her a glare and she looks at them slyly, sticking out her tongue at them with a smirk.

'Gin, keep your mouth shut or leave' Kyoya says coldly, his glasses catching the light and causing them to glare.

Gin fakes a pout 'Aw, so cold and harsh Kyoya, you're no fun at all'.

'And you are too much fun and too less seriousness. Your grades have been getting worse, if you don't study you should go to another school. Aren't you the least bit worried about your future?'.

Gin rolls her eyes 'Look, just because you rich Asian people have a superiority complex, doesn't mean me –as an European teenage girl- has to create this same complexion. I like my free time and I like it even more if I'm not wasting it doing homework. Besides, who cares about Japanese History anyway? I don't need to know names of emperors in my future job'.

'Japanese History is a part of your education and integration, you should at least try to learn about the history of the country you're living in'.

'I tried… and I failed' Gin shrugs and then rolls her eyes 'Besides, I have to write those names in Kanji, and the teacher keeps bugging me, saying I write it in the wrong manner, I mean what does it matter in what sequence you draw those lines, as long as they form the damn character right?'.

'No, you're not right at all' Kyoya sighs.

'Well excuse me for not knowing two thousand characters in Kanji before I go to High School. You guys speak fluently Japanese and guess what, I still confuse "Good morning" with "Good afternoon". And your grammar is really annoying too, I don't get a damn thing about the language at all…'.

'And you want to become a doctor…' the twins mutter.

Gin purses her lips and then looks away with a frown, upset about them being right and she wrong because of her never dying laziness.

Only a few minutes later when all the guests have arrived and the hosts have dressed into their role, Gin is standing in the middle of the room with her hair in a high pony tail and wearing a light blue Hakama with a white Shitagi that has pale blue flower embroidery on the edges of her sleeves. On her feet the white socks they all wear and around her middle an obi in the same blue color as the Hakama. Around her waist is also a hakama-himo linked to the katana on her hip. A black sheath and a blue hilt with silver guard.

She walks towards Mori -who's sitting on a bamboo bench- with a tray containing two cups of green tea. There the three guests look at the young woman sitting down next to him and offer him a cup from behind the rise paper wall, he accepts the tea with a smile and a low "Thanks" the two just sitting there for a while drinking tea.

'You look nice in that, like a female warrior' he looks at her and Gin blushes a bit.

'Thanks, you look quite alright yourself, the clothes fit you. Maybe I'm being blunt, but I guess I can imagine you walking through your house dressed like that, it being built in a traditional Japanese style and such. Oh… but you do Kendo so you already know how to handle a katana' she takes a sip, he grunts, saying she's right with just that one sound.

Gin smiles lightly, yes… for some reason she could converse with Mori but all too well. Maybe it's because of the time they've spend together or because Gin just knows such things by instinct, but it's nice to be around someone sometimes while not talking, understanding each other, but not talking. No… that's nice sometimes.

Suddenly Mori stands up, grabbing the long Naginata from beside him, swinging it through the air and pushing it forward just past Gin's head into the rice paper wall behind her. She looks at Mori with big shocked eyes, mouth partly open and an "A-a-ahhhh" sound coming from her mouth.

_Very cool Gin. That sounds very intelligent._

'What the fuck?' the words are barely come from her mouth in real English, a thick Dutch accent mingled with it because of the shock. Pale in the face she shoves away from the weapon while Tamaki and the twins freak out.

'No, we have a trespasser' Mori says calmly, stepping over the bamboo bench to the rice paper wall or door, or whatever it's called. When he opens it, Gin turns to see a red haired boy looking quite… disturbing.

Suddenly the redhead launches himself at Mori shouting "Takashi Morinozuka!". Gin grabs her sword but fails to get it out of her sheath so she just pulls the whole katana with the sheath still on in front of Mori. The head of the redhead bangs into it during his launch at his senpai and so he falls onto the ground, moaning while twitching occasionally.

'Oh… sorry, I just… uh' Gin sweat-drops at her own action, her friends staring at her before the twins burst out laughing.

'She just floored the trespasser!' they can barely keep their tears from streaming down their cheeks.

Suddenly the boy moves again and Gin raises the sheathed katana to hit him again, Mori however holds up his hand to stop her. Causing her to look at him questionably. The redhead looks at her and then at Mori before bowing deeply 'Senpai! Please, take me on as your apprentice'.

Everyone, including Gin with her raised sword, sweat drops. They all feel the same way, confused.

XxX

'Ritsu Kasanoda, first year class D. Heir to the third generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year at Ouran Academy's High School. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has few friends. It is said that if your eyes meet his you'll have bad dreams for three months, if you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital and talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the walking blizzard' Kyoya reads the description from his notebook. _Why does he even know this kind of stuff?_

It's after club hours and everyone has turned back into their usual Ouran uniform with exception of Gin, who walks around with trays of tea and cookies, still wearing the same clothes as before.

'Seriously?' Tamaki asks with big eyes 'But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori-senpai's apprentice?'.

Kyoya snaps his notebook closed while Gin puts the tea down in front of the four boys sitting on the couch and Haruhi. Mori and Honey sitting behind them by a table, Honey waiting to eat cake and Mori waiting for his tea. She looks at Kasanoda and purses her lips before walking over.

'You want some tea?' Gin felt for the guy, at her old school people were afraid of her too, though they never called her nicknames, they just said rude things about her short-tempered behavior and the raising of her voice when she's irritated –Which they would think was angry, but Gin often told them that if they think that's when she's angry, they should be glad to never see her really angry-.

'Uh, yes thanks' he looks at her quite surprised, Gin just wonders why he's so surprised when she offered him tea. Maybe he's used to people jumping away and avoiding eye contact of even avoiding to breathe the same air. Poor guy.

'Here you go' she puts the cup down in front of him and walks over to the table with Honey and Mori. She hands Honey the plate with a big piece of cake and hands Mori a cup of tea with a little bit of honey. She learned over the time she spend in the Morinozuka residence that he liked his tea with a little bit of honey.

'Well because… look I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon. I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time' Kasanoda replies, sounding a little bit down about it. Tamaki nods, appearing to understand the situation, though Gin doubts he does. Kyoya takes notes, probably to add something more to the description of Ritsu.

'Well at least you're aware of it, Casanova' they chorus, totally getting the name wrong, which causes Gin to sweat-drop, not seeing the link between the redhead and the Italian flirter form the stories.

'It's Kasanoda' the redhead corrects rather calm.

'Bossanova?' the twins and Tamaki ask.

Ritsu's eyes turn very evil looking, Gin chuckling when the twins and Tamaki hide behind the couch, Kyoya and Haruhi seemingly not bothered by the glare the redhead sends them. Well, Haruhi is more oblivious to it since she's trying to look at what Kyoya's writing down rather than paying attention to their problem maker.

'I said, it was Kasanoda, do you wanna die?'.

'He really is mean looking' the three cowards chorus.

Gin chuckles and looks at the redhead before passing 'Believe me Ritsu, it's a lost cause, those idiots are just that, complete and utter idiots'.

'Hey!' The three chorus. Haruhi chuckling softly behind her hand.

Ritsu looks at her with a slight bit of admiration. Gin just smiles gently at him, she always found it important to give people reassuring and nice smiles when you don't know them too well. That's just like her, be always nice to the people you don't like and open up by showing your real feelings about stuff to your real friends. Well, it's complicated.

She returns with a plate of left-over-rice-balls she made together with Haruhi yesterday evening from the leftovers. Sitting down besides Ritsu and taking one.

'Morinozuka-senpai, that's why I need you to show me… how do you manage to have so many friends? When you're just as mean-looking as me'.

Shock.

'You're expressionless, distant and you hardly ever talk. Plus you've got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell so, how come you got so many friends? What're you doing that I'm not? Please! Teach me your secrets!' he bows again before Mori 'I'm begging you!'.

Mori looks… troubled. Gin smirks when she remembers what Ritsu said about Mori and him looking mean.

'You know, I think you've got the wrong idea my friend' she walks over to the redhead and pulls him up by the neck of his blazer roughly, not even trying to consider his feelings 'Mori isn't mean looking, he's calm looking. You see, at first I was a little intimidated by him, but since the guys at my home-country are just as tall if not taller than him I quickly adjusted to that. And since I was considered pretty mean back at my old school too, I didn't want to judge and that was the best thing to do because in the end we became very good friends' she points at Ritsu.

'Your problem is simple 'You've got no style. Your hair is… just no. You frown all the time but try to relax your eyebrows and smile. If you keep your hair out of your face-' she takes his bangs and pulls them back 'You'll look like a pretty decent looking guy, maybe even considered appealing to some girls' standards. But your shoulders are slouched, your walking is more like you're about to rob a bank than go to class. You've got a bad breath so try and use mints or something. Well… those are the basics, but who am I? You should ask the masters who are going to screw you up for certain, I can tell you that much already' she folds her arms and then turns around, referring to the hosts who are about to make Ritsu Kasanoda a "better" man.

_I'll pray for you redhead. And I'm not even religious_.

'Why… are you trying to help me? Aren't you afraid of me?' Ritsu asks.

The twins start laughing 'Gin afraid? Maybe if you looked like a spider!'.

Hikaru nods, arms folded in front of his chest 'Bossanova, if you need to know one thing about Gin-'.

Kaoru nods knowingly too, taking the same pose as his brother '-Is that she is an evil maniac herself'.

'Hey!' Gin turns around, a dark look on her face making shudders go down everyone's spine except for Mori and Kyoya who appear to never be affected by her glares 'I'm NOT an evil maniac! I just express my irritation with a punishment of my fist forcing your teeth down your throat. So watch what you're saying Hitachiins because you're pissing me off!'.

The twins look at her from behind the couch 'Is that a threat?'.

'Oh no' Gin shakes her head 'That's no threat, it's a promise'.

They swallows, the girl turning around and walking away again.

'Say Gin' Hikaru suddenly calls, the blonde stopping in her tracks, turning her head with a quirked eyebrow.

'Why are you still wearing your Edo Era costume?' Kaoru asks.

She blinks before walking away again 'Well because these clothes are easy to move in and comfortable, plus the blue brings out my eyes beautifully. Now shut up or I'll make sure you're limping into next week'.

'She has a point though, the blue really does bring out the color of her eyes' Haruhi agrees with the blonde, totally ignoring her threat towards the twins.

When she returns to the club room from the kitchen, she regrets it instantly. If it was even possible, Kasanoda's fashion grade had lowered fifty degrees. The shawl and shades alone were enough to make Gin want to scratch her own eyes out. But the Teddy bear… it only made the look much worse. He looked more like a retard or a mentally ill person than a high school teenager.

And the hair… it made her want to cut it all off that instant.

'I'm… just going to keep my mouth shut and clean the floor with the broom listening to some de-depressing music' she says flatly and walks over to the said closet, taking out a broom and starting to clean, not even looking at the poor redhead anymore.

Haruhi sighs and looks at the others blankly 'If even Gin can't say anything about this than it means you guys really overdid it'.

'Nonsense!' Tamaki tries to convince everyone, even though he looks a little bit uneasy about it himself 'Everyone will LOVE the new look! They'll just all stare at him stunned by his antics!'.

Gin snorts. Having heard it but not even going to say anything, the sound itself made it clear how she thought about all of this though and the two dark haired males were sure to remember this silent yet critical side of her.

XxX

The next morning, Gin walks with Mori and Honey to class. They insisted on walking her since her grandparents are at home and needed to use the limousines. They called the Morinozuka's for a lift.

However, all three of them stare at the redhead, dressed in his usual style again, hair normal (or what would be considered normal) and the creepy updates gone. Gin mentally wiped the sweat off her forehead in relieve.

'Big brother Morinozuka. I just wanted to day good morning' he bows, in gang style of course. They all blink. Mori and Gin wearing blank stares while Honey looks at the redhead with questionable eyes before cracking a bright smile.

'Good morning to Bossanova!' he lifts his hand as a greeting. Some people stare at them but they ignore it all.

'Yeah, morning' Gin yawns.

Kasanoda looks at them and then suddenly yells 'Right back at ya Haninozuka-senpai! Crow-Senpai!'.

It didn't startle Gin at all, having been yelled at before. Honey however, searched for refuge behind Mori, muttering softly 'Back at ya' with a nod. The people around the place all freezing with exception of the four in general.

Ritsu holds out his hands 'Want me to carry your back to your classroom, senpai?'.

'That's okay, I can manage' Mori answers. Gin however snorts and holds out her own bag.

'You can carry mine if you don't mind. It's quite heavy this morning'.

'S-sure Gin-senpai I'll-' before he can finish, Mori pushes him backwards and pulls Gin behind him. The blonde gasping softly with his sudden forcefulness.

Ritsu shouting "What the hell you-".

And Gin just keeping silent until a plant falls down and this the ground, the pot scattering in a hundred different pieces. Another one falls down but this time Mori slashes his hand through the pot to keep the porcelain from flying around and possibly hurt someone. The pot breaks into two and lands on the ground, still scatting, but the pieces not bouncing back into the air.

'Mori, you're not hurt are you?' asks one of his regulars.

'You Ok Morinozuka?' asks another one of his classmates.

'Hey, are you ok?' Honey climbs onto Mori's back and Gin just stares at the pot and the plant for a moment. Mori answers with a usual 'Yeah' before turning to Gin 'Are you hurt?'.

Gin is for a loss of words for a moment before smirking 'That was totally awesome'. He takes this answer as a "No" smiling kindly at her, a little proud of impressing the European girl who seems to never be really impressed. Well, she's not easily impressed and if she is she won't show it very easily.

She then turns to the redhead 'Hey, you alright over there? You look a little pale. You weren't scared were you?' she taunts the last part with a sly smirk, wiggling her eyebrows up and down before chuckling softly.

'Gin-Chan, are you really alright?' asks Honey softly.

'I'm totally fine! Hey Honey, how about I make some cupcakes today and you help me decorate them? I'm warning you though, no tasting the chocolate glazing, well…' she blushes a little 'Maybe one lick won't bite… so, you in?'.

'Yeah! Do you hear that Takashi? Gin is going to make cupcakes this afternoon and we can help her!'.

'Yeah' Mori nods, glancing at Honey before looking the blonde in the eyes. Gin blushes a bit at Honey's excitement and then smirks at Mori.

'Well then, I'll go get the stuff we need when classes are over and we'll bake them during club hours alright?'.

'Yeah! I can't wait!' Honey cheers.

XxX

When Gin returns that afternoon with a paper bag filled with everything she needs for the cupcake bake with Honey during club hours, she's pretty stunned to walk into the third music room, seeing Kasanoda stand there with cat ears on.

Silence in the Host Club 'A cat-monster' Honey criticizes.

Gin starts laughing. If even Honey doesn't think it's cute, than one could die trying convince anyone this was anything but scary. When they all look at her she stops and smirks 'Well, I'm just going to put these in the kitchen and get things ready for the cupcakes'.

When the door of the kitchen closes behind her, she gets the bowls and takes all the ingredients out, putting the ones she needs on the counter while putting the rest away. 'let's see, the glaze comes later… so we'll put that here. I'll need eggs right now so those go here…' she mumbles to herself while getting everything ready. Turning on the oven, she starts preparing the dough, puts them in the multi colored papers and then into the oven. When that's done she starts making the dough for the chocolate cupcakes and the multi colored cupcakes. When the dough of those are done, she does the same with the blank ones and puts them in the oven too.

While they're getting ready, she cleans the kitchen and takes all the decoration stuff out. When they're all done and cooling off, everything is ready for her and her seniors to decorate the cupcakes. She walks back into the club room to stop in her tracks and see something that'll never leave her retina.

Ritsu Kasanoda. In a kitty-maid costume. Shouting into the face of some blonde dude with a pony tail. She doesn't say anything when he shouts something and runs away.

'Well, now you've done it. He was really miserable and you make fun of him by putting him in a kitty-maid costume. Even I won't wear such a ridiculous thing…' Gin sighs deeply and rubs the back of her head 'Well, this is going to be a mess'.

'You said it' Haruhi agrees 'But with the Host Club, everything gets messy'.

'Touché' Gin nods. The hosts all glaring at the two women.

Haruhi sighs and takes the kitty ears the redhead dropped off the ground, looking at it in thought 'Maybe an image change isn't really Casanova needs'.

'I think you're right' Honey crouches down next to Haruhi, Mori and Gin both watching with a slight smile 'I sure hope he realizes it soon'.

Gin nods 'Being yourself is important, but changing yourself so that others like you better isn't the right way. Inside or outside. No one should feel the need to change who they are, simply because of who they are. Changing yourself makes you a faker and a liar. Which is what many more people hate than the people who hate your first appearance. I may sound like a hypocrite right now, but then again… telling others what they have to do and doing it yourself are two whole different things. The only thing we can do, is watch over him and make him feel comfortable enough to let us support him. Be a friend… cause in the end-' Gin smiles lightly and then looks Haruhi in the eyes '-Friends is all you need'.

XxX

Gin just walked from behind Haruhi and Kasanoda to see if the bad guys who were trying to hurt Kasanoda are behind them. Some people were trying to hurt the redhead for some reason, all three witnesses that morning knew that from the moment those plants almost dropped on him, not Mori, like Kasanoda seemed to think.

So since their first attempt didn't really go as planned, because of Mori, they were pretty sure those guys would try it again. Now being the perfect time since Kasanoda is alone or in this case together with Haruhi.

While the two seniors would look at the other side of the garden, Gin had Kasanoda's back. Until…

'Look out!' a shout belonging to Honey causes Gin's head to snap up, standing behind the two first years, about to tell Kasanoda she's sorry for what happened. A can of paint flying towards them until Honey kicks it away, Usa-Chan still in his hands.

The can opens and paint flies through the air, hitting Haruhi, the sparrow in her hand flying away.

'Oh no!' Gin shouts loudly, causing the two to turn around 'Haruhi! Those stains will be such a pain to get out of that costume! Don't worry! I'll pay for the dry cleaner's on my cost, no debts, no expenses, so you don't owe the Host Club any more than you do already!'.

'Uh… hey Gin-senpai'.

The blonde freezes 'Haruhi, how many times have I told you not to call me Senpai? It makes me feel like an old hag' she says dryly.

Haruhi chuckles softly 'Sorry, I tend to forget about that'.

Another shout scares them all.

'AH! Haruhi what happened?!' Tamaki jumps around the brunette, making a fuss even greater than Gin about the uniform, the drama-king of Ouran probably thinking it's blood instead of paint.

'Moron' Gin states while Haruhi assures him it's paint and not blood, telling him to calm down. Tamaki gasps from what could be relieve or shock that his assumptions were over-dramatic just like always.

Gin sighs and turns around 'Well, this leaves me with no option, I'll have to call for some quickly or the stain will forever be visible 'She takes out her phone dramatically and pushes a button with serious face, Tamaki staring at her. Then her face turns totally bored and blank, she blows against her nails 'Hey Mika, please send someone to bring some clothes to the dry cleaners for me, it's pretty important. Paint splashed all over a navy-blue blazer, expensive, just get here quickly'.

When she hangs up the twins are tying two pretty ugly guys, they look like gang members. So it had something to do with Kasanoda's family's "Business" after all. Gin smirks, they had been right to assume that.

'Don't you get it?' Honey asks Kasanoda 'See, Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side, these guys were after you. Until we caught them, we decided not to say anything to you, because we didn't want you to have to mess with them' Honey looks at Kasanoda like he looks at everyone he likes. The more mature yet cute side of him showing.

'Yeah' Gin nods and walks over to Mori's side, looking at Kasanoda with folded arms and a teasing smirk 'You caused us some real trouble and moreover, lunch time'.

'But… I can't believe it' he walks over to them, stopping in front of Mori 'So you helped me? But how come?'.

The tall dark haired senior puts his big hand on Ritsu's head him 'We can tell who the bad guys are by looking at them'.

This causes the redhead to widen his eyes. Both Honey and Gin smiling slightly.

'I should get changed' Haruhi looks at her uniform, Gin nods. The twins move over and look at her mischievously 'Want us to come help you?'.

'Drop death' is the answer of the brunette. Gin smirking widely 'Oh my! Haruhi! You actually told them off!'.

The twins sigh deeply in chorus 'Gin is rubbing off on Haruhi'.

'Come on' the blonde moves over to the brunette 'I already send someone to come and pick up your dirty clothes. Let's go'.

'Yeah, sure' Haruhi nods, the two girls moving away to the third music room. Gin telling Haruhi all about sometime in the past when she got paint on her clothes but her family didn't go to the dry cleaners so the stain stayed there forever until the shirt got too small and Gin had to throw it away.

When they arrive in the Dressing room, Gin gets a bag and puts the dirty blazer, tie and button up in a sack. She smirks and points at Haruhi's bra 'it's cute Haruhi, I didn't think you'd wear something like that'.

Haruhi blushes 'Well I uh…'.

'Don't worry about it, mine has got lace' Gin chuckles 'so I shouldn't talk about cute and girly right?'.

'Lace? Isn't that itchy?' Haruhi raises an eyebrow.

Gin shakes her head and stands up, opening her shirt to show it to the brunette 'No, look, the lace is on the bra not really the bra itself, otherwise it wouldn't be supportive at all'.

'Yeah, I guess you're right' Haruhi motions to the bra 'You always wear something that red?'.

Gin blushes 'Well I have many bra's since I can't help but buy something sexy or just beautiful when I see it, so I have a lot of this kind of underwear but I also have plain black and white bra's without lace or stuff. However I figured that since you can't see red through white I'd put this one on today-' the doors open. Haruhi –Who was just about to pull a frilly top over her head- and Gin –Whose shirt is still open from showing Haruhi her bra- both freeze.

'Fujioka? Hey you ok? I'm sorry about the-' the redhead stops, staring at Haruhi who turns her head and a blonde with wide open eyes and slightly open mouth, quickly closing her shirt in front of her, Haruhi quickly covering her own chest even though she's facing him with her back.

'Get out!' they shout in chorus, blushing like crazy.

A weird look of utter shock appearing on Ritsu's face.

**TBC**

_**A/N: sorry for the late update and the non-update of last week, I was gone on a trip to Spain with my school. Was fun. Have pain in my feet and three blisters. Anyway, here is this Chapter, I'm going to work on the next tomorrow right away so you'll have your chapter next week-end! Probably…**_

_**It's vacation and there's a chance I'll be gone for a few days. So who knows. Anyway, hope you liked it and… In the last chapter I told you to tell me if Gin turns into a Mary-Sue or the plot-line gets unbelievably dramatic or something. **_

_**I can try to change that, so… just tell me alright?**_

_**R&R!**_


	27. FunHouse 1

Fun House 1

"**I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween.~ Anon"**

Gin opens her eyes, shuddering a bit from the cold breeze blowing against the bare parts of her skin. The sky above her is dark and there's a full white moon with a few grey clouds, the stars barely visible. It's cold, like usual in Autumn.

Slowly, she sits up and looks dryly around. The gardens of Ouran Academy.

'How the hell did I get here?' she asks softly, feeling the damp grass underneath her fingers. She stands up and looks at something in her hand, it's a long silver pole connecting to a silver scythe, in her other hand is a silver chain which is connected to the end of the Scythe's handle.

Taking in herself she frowns. Why the hell is she wearing black leather boots reaching her mid-thighs, black shorts, a black corset (She's unaware of the fact the ropes on the back show a little bit of her back), black tight arm-warmers and a leather necklace. A black cloak around her of which the hood covers her long blonde hair partly.

The blank look remains on her face 'Grim reaper?'.

Taking in her surroundings she sweat-drops. The gardens of Ouran Academy aren't like they're used to be. There's only withered brown grass. The trees have withered or have dark brown leafs, dead, but not yet letting go of the branches. The water in the Fountain's is brownish green of color and above the ground is a rare layer of mist.

'What the hell… feels like I've awoken in some kind of horror film-set' she lazily scratches her neck and turns around to frown. Ouran Academy is no longer of a headache-pink color, no… it's grey, or black, or whatever color, she couldn't see very well in the dark.

Some windows are black, some have the light of flickering flames behind them, and some… have creepy white lights coming from them. Against her own personality, Gin shudders slightly. 'Ouran is a creepy place, can't deny that fact…'.

With a deep sigh she starts walking through the muddy death ground towards the school, knowing there's nowhere else to go. She curses when her ridiculously high heel sinks away in the dirt. 'Gross… why do I always get the high heels? Why not Haruhi?'.

When she comes to the main road leading to the front doors, everywhere are jack-o-jack lanterns. Here and there a fake spider-web or gravestone. She shudders when it seems like one of the spiders is moving in its web, imagining how it would be if they were real.

The doors of Ouran are bigger than one would imagine, they're heavy and closed. Gin knocks on the door, no answer. 'Well… then let's just go inside without an invitation' she pulls the doors with all her strength and weight, nothing… the door won't move an inch.

With and sigh she turns around and leans back against them 'Guess I won't enter after all-' before she can really finish that sentence the doors open under her weight, she falls backwards into the main hall and stares blankly at the ceiling before standing up and looking at the doors. On one of them stands in graceful Japanese Kanji "Push". A sweat-drop makes its way down the back of her head.

'Sure… just ignore the signs Gin, the best thing you can do right now' rolling her eyes she walks into the Main hall 'Hello? Someone there in this creepy Ouran Castle thing?' no answer. Until the doors close behind her all of a sudden with a loud bang, causing the windows to shake on their place.

A slight huff leaves Gin's mouth 'Are you guys trying to scare the crap out of me again? I'm warning you, this time I won't shed a tear no matter what you do to me!'.

No reaction except for the sound of the howling wind going through the empty hallways. If you thought the outside was scary looking, than the inside must most certainly freak you out, it should freak anyone out. Because the moment Gin walked up the stairs and made way towards the third music room, on the walls torches light up, giving off a creepy white/blue spooky light instead of the regular yellow fire light.

Keeping on a poker face, she bites on her tongue and the inside of her cheeks, not giving the hosts any kind of fun in freaking her out. She frowns and then sighs deeply, looking down at the heavy scythe 'Jeez, it weights so much you'd think it's a real Grim Reaper's scythe' with a groan she swings the scythe over her shoulder, the pole resting against it while the blade is on her back, the chain wrapped three times around her waist and her left arm, the end of the chain in her left hand together with the hilt of the scythe.

While cursing, she makes her way to the other side of the school, wondering why anyone would ever want to build a school this big and wondering how many rich people live around Tokyo to go to this school. Surely many must live in Kyoto too, and the distance between those cities is too much to travel twice a day.

When she's standing in front of the big double doors of the Host Club, she pulls the hood a little more over her eyes to make sure the red rose petals which will surely cover her when she enters, won't get into her face, like it did the first few times she entered and last week when she ran in cursing the twins for prank-calling her in the middle of Saturday night, or well… three o'clock on a Sunday morning.

Just to be sure…

With a scowl she kicks the door open, grinning evilly since she always wanted to do such a thing on high heels and let's face it. The outfit fits with the scene pretty well.

'I'm gonna reap your soul' she says with a dark evil chuckle, partly meaning it since they somehow got her to wear this outfit and changes the whole school on the middle of the night just to freak her out… who does that anyway? Sure these guys are rich but would the Chairman really allow them to make such a mess AFTER Halloween?

A loud shriek comes from inside the room. Gin stares blankly from underneath the hood at the big round table in the middle of the room, moonlight shining through the windows with the cobwebs and the dust, bathing the Host Club in a creepy light. There's a few candles which looks like they were once very long and have been burning for the past fifty years. Around the table sit several figures.

A Werewolf, the red riding hood, someone in a dark purple cloak with a giant dark purple sorcerers hat with tiny yellow stars, a Zombie pirate and a Ghost Samurai.

The one who shrieked is a… 'Tamaki… you've dressed yourself as a tablecloth?' she asks blankly, knowing it's supposed to be a major FAIL of a ghost, but not being able to resist the temptation of messing with him anyways.

'I'M A SCARY GHOST!' Tamaki shouts loudly, swaying with his arms and making the white cloth around him sway only the sides, it's literally a white cloth with two holes through which two purple wide eyes lure and a mouth drawn with a black marker underneath the eyes.

Gin can't help but roll her eyes at that, she looks around the table alright let's see… Werewolf, Mori-Senpai. Pointy hat, Kyoya. Red riding hood, Haruhi. Zombie pirate... Hikaru. Ghost Samurai, Kaoru. Now where are that dumb red headed American and the little cute blonde pie-loving-senpai?

'Boo!' Someone suddenly yells and jumps in front of her. Gin stares blankly at Honey, dressed as a… giant pink cupcake with sparkles and a big red strawberry on top of his cute blonde head.

'You scared me senpai' she pats him on the… strawberry before walking in and looking around the round table before sitting down with a deep sigh and a scowl, facing away from them before putting her one leg over the other, her elbow on the back of the chair and her chin in her hand.

'Wow Gin, you look scary today' Haruhi chuckles 'You actually scared Tamaki-senpai, again'.

'Well… you look pretty cute. Did the twins force you to put it on?'.

'No' Haruhi answers with big innocent eyes, blinking before sending the blonde a tired face 'That stupid cat did'.

'Cat?' Gin raises her eyebrow, she hadn't seen a cat yet.

'NYAA!' someone screeches into her ear, Gin shuddering, eyes wide and teeth gritted. Slowly she turns her head to glare at the one who screeched into her ear, her angry face turns stunned with a slight twitch in her one eye when she stares at the culprit.

Catherine McAnnoying is dressed in a skimpy (ahem) SKIMPY black-cat-costume.

'Did you sign a contract with the Playboy Magazine or do you like prancing around in less than a swimsuit?' Gin motions towards the costume. Catherine is wearing leather shorts, of they could be called shorts since they look more like underpants than shorts. A black strapless top covering only her breasts, red fluff on the edges. On her arms long red gloves and around her neck a leather tag with a small golden bell. In her hair black ears and on the back of those "pants" a long fluffy black tail. On her feet are even higher heels than on Gin's feet, peep-toe ankle boots, showing her red painted toenails.

Gin can't help but stare at her huge chest area, even if she wanted to look away she'd only see those huge things since they're practically in her face.

'Gin! Why are you looking so scary again with that hood covering your face?! And why won't you ever wear one of those tops I gave you, they'd suit your Scythe so much better than this stupid looking corset, your breasts look smaller in it and it accentuates your broad shoulders' Catherine motions towards her, her lips painted a dark red and her eyes looking… cat-like through the make-up.

The blonde trembles. For some weird and slightly creepy reason, Gin feels like Catherine has said something like this earlier to her. That… and she's pretty angry about the "Broad shoulders" part. She couldn't care less about her chest, she knows –and everyone else in the Host club knows it too- that she's not even close to flat-chested, but still… Catherine's boobs almost seem like she cultivated them.

'Catherine?'.

'Yes, NYAA?' she asks.

'One: Could you stop saying "NYAA"? it's annoying. And two: could you please get your chest out of my face, I feel like I've been hit in the head and looking at some fat-ass's ass'.

'Aw! But my boobs are NOT hairy!' Catherine takes a step back and holds her chest like they're her children. The European rolls her eyes and turns her head away.

'So… when are you guys going to stop this stupid thing and apologize to me for putting me in that death grass outside'.

'Well, you said you were going to bed so we let you go, you know… you usually sleep outside in the yard, can't believe you've forgotten you went to bed' Haruhi chuckles softly, the little dress looking cute on her. Catherine chuckles and sways her tail behind her.

'So Kyoya… you're supposed to be a… sorcerer or something?'.

'Maybe' the glassed-boy answers, looking at her for a moment before sending her a creepy grin. What'd that mean?

Gin rolls her eyes 'Hey, I like this whole Halloween-thing, but guys… I want to go home and to bed'.

'Well you know where your gravestone is, don't let us hold you back' Hikaru chuckles.

'Hold up for a moment' Kaoru leans towards her his face being accentuated by the high ponytail on top of his head, a warrior's hairstyle 'What's Halloween?'.

Gin stares at them blankly 'Huh?'.

'You heard me, what's Halloween?' the red haired twin leans in closer to her, Gin backing away in her chair out of habit and looking away Tsk-ing.

'Whatever. Don't mind me, I'll just play along with your little game'.

The twins share a glance of question and confusing before shrugging in sync and taking a sip of some green slimy liquid in a wine-glass.

'What is that stuff?' Gin points at it. Silence falls over the room, suddenly Tamaki leans over her shoulder, Gin frowning at him.

'You know, that's Slime of the Spirit Tree'.

'Spirit tree?' Gin raises her eyebrow, again. She seemed to do this a lot today, the hosts are making absolutely no sense at all. Besides, she's tired.

'Yeah, the stuff is hard to get, you know that right?' Hikaru lifts his glass before taking a sip.

Kaoru nods 'It's expensive'.

'Where is this "Spirit tree"?' Gin purses her lips in annoyance, face back to blank, when she notices Tamaki is still with his head beside her own she pushes him away forcefully.

'There' every one of the Host Club points outside, as if on cue, thunder roar and lightning shoots down, lighting up the outside and showing a creepy-looking tree in the backyard for those brief few seconds. Gin feels a small shiver go down her back-bone, yet she keeps wearing her bored and blank face.

Suddenly the doors open loudly and someone stumbles inside wearing a big dress and having curly hair.

'Renge?' Gin asks softly, seeing the girl stumble inside, the blonde looks up and down, taking the girl in. 'What are you dressed as?'.

Renge sparkles for a moment 'I'm Elizabeth Swann, the beautiful daughter of the Governor's!'.

'The who?' Gin tilts her head slightly.

Renge sweat-drops 'Never seen Pirates of the Caribbean?'.

Deadpans: 'No'.

'Shame on you' Renge answers dryly before continuing to pants and run inside 'Oh great ones of the great Monster Host Club! The Dark sorcerer and his frightening lackeys have attacked Class 1A once again! They captured all the students of my class and hold them hostage right now! Please! Help us and bring them back safely!' Renge starts crying, no, bawling.

Gin blinks, putting her legs on the tables, her arms folded on her chest while Catherine and Honey try to cheer the crazy-obsessed-freak up.

'Alright!' Tamaki announces, pointing out a finger even though it looks a little less obvious with that cloth around him 'They're gone too far this time! Keeping innocent monster hostage to get the King to give up his throne is unforgivable! They've done it now…' Tamaki takes a heroic pose, Gin just knows it, but it's still invisible through the cloth 'Don't you worry Noble Renge, we'll save your classmates as the Ouran Monster Host Club! We'll give out lives to save them if we must!'.

Gin sighs, rolling her eyes when the twins, Honey and Catherine agree loudly, Mori nodding, Haruhi just looking at them before nodding too, and Kyoya… well he's just the cold-hearted Kyoya, who doesn't ever seem to react at all since he always gets this glare in his glasses when such a decision is made. Everyone follows Tamaki anyway.

'Thank you! I will bring you to Count Nekozawa in return for your good deeds so you can get ready to battle the Frightening Ouran Newspaper Club!'.

'News… paper… club?' Gin closes her eyes before remembering 'Oh, those guys! They tried to ruin Tamaki right? After Tamaki kicked a football through the window on the second floor and hit the guy mysteriously on the head. I remember them' Gin nods and then stares at everyone blankly 'Why are you guys acting like you're going to fight some kind of monster? I mean… those guys are weak and lame. I can't believe you talked them into doing this'.

Tamaki gasps loudly while shrieking/screaming/trembling and being well… Tamaki at the same time in a way only Tamaki Suoh can do. He runs over to her 'Gin! Don't you ever say something so reckless again! They might hear you and then the evil black sorcerer will curse you with his incredible black magic!'.

'I don't believe in black magic which can curse you and stuff…' Gin answers dryly.

Tamaki freaks out in the Tamaki-way again, biting his fingernails this time too. The twins cover her mouth with their hands, leaning in close from either side and frowning while shushing her with their index-fingers on their lips.

'Alright, alright, I'll stop being a spoil sport, for now at least' She stands up 'Well, when are we going to Nekozawa-senpai?' she swings the scythe over her shoulder like before, her left hand with the chain on her hip this time instead of on the hilt.

'How many times do I have to tell you?' Kyoya walks closer to her, standing tall in his purple cloak with the big purple hat with the stars. Gin sniggers 'I can't believe they got you to wear that stupid hat'.

Kyoya stares at her for a moment before continuing what he was going to say 'Be careful where you swing that scythe, you could hurt someone with that'.

'Uh?' she looks at him for a moment before nosing 'Sure, whatever you say'.

Renge forces everyone to make contact with her, then suddenly a circle of light appears around them and they circle goes down for a moment before stopping, suddenly they're launched into the air. Gin screaming while holding onto her scythe tightly, somehow a hatch opened in the roof and they're flying through the misty air towards a big dark castle.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!' she screams, suddenly an arm moves around her waist, she turns her head to see it's Kyoya, smirking down at her. For some reason Gin feels her face heat up when they stop flying and start falling down, she grabs onto Kyoya's cloak and feels tears exit her eyes animatedly while they rocket down to a big black hole on the roof. Falling through it it's pitch black around them for a moment before they land onto something soft and jumpy, being swung back into the air for a moment before falling back down, like a giant air-pillow or something.

When everyone has fallen the lights turn on and Gin shrieks, covering her eyes to not turn blind form the sudden light.

'You have arrived' the creepy voice of Nekozawa sounds. Gin huffs and let go of Kyoya with a frown, seeing they indeed landed on a giant air-pillow. They get off.

'Since you are all so incredibly brave, thinking you stand a chance against the Evil Black Sorcerer himself, I am honored to be your host for your last night' Nekozawa says. Not making Gin feel any better about this whole stupid act at all. The blonde then grins, showing some damned pointy teeth. He's dressed like a vampire.

Gin blinks, it fits his personality though…

XxX

After dinner, which was creepier than one would guess in an old dark castle like this. They all went to their room to get a good night's rest. Even though Gin doesn't believe one thing about this whole stupid act, she's deadly tired and going to bed… sounded like a real gift from heaven, allowing her to close her eyes and just sleep.

However, the moment she had her bath –which she took quickly, the water was nice but it had a red tint and there were black rose petals floating on it, not mention there were skulls looking at her with empty eyes from different corners and the creepy candle-light didn't help either. She just felt… watched, and pretty creeped out by the skulls.

So, lying in her bed, dressed in the skimpy black nightwear some maids had put in her closet (It's a big closet but try and find something other than lingerie, cloaks, leather and creepy jewelry). So she had chosen something without leather and too much side. A black babydoll shirt made of very thin and partly see-through material and thin black straps (reaching just pas her butt), and underwear of the same kind of material. She put a black dressing gown over it to cover herself up and keep the cold of the night out.

And then there she lay. In a big creepy room with a burning fireplace, thick carpets, creepy paintings on the walls, there're no real curtains or at least they can't cover the whole window -causing the moonlight to shine through- lying beneath the covers of a big queen-sized canopy bed of dark wood with many soft pillows.

It's comfortable, if the man on and woman on the giant painting across from her above the fireplace weren't staring down at her with creepy pointed teeth and red eyes.

Gin groans loudly, taking a pillow and covering her face, she could finally go to sleep in an incredibly heavenly bed… yet she had a painting with people staring at her across from her preventing her from getting a good night rest.

Suddenly she feels a breeze floating by and puts the pillow next to her, she frowns when she looks at the window and sees it's open. Didn't she close it before she got into the bed? Must've blown open then…

With a deep sigh of annoyance, she stumbles out of bed, closes the window and tries to pull the curtains a little bit closer before she stops in her tracks when warm breath caresses her neck, sounding in her ear while two hands creep around her waist to the opening of the dressing gown on front.

'I've been waiting for this moment for so long' a seductive voice whispers in her ear, she can feel the lips moving down her neck and sucking at one point causing her breath to be stuck in her throat.

'K-Kyoya?' she asks, her heart beating loudly for whatever reason. She can't get herself to get him off, wondering if this is a joke or not and if it's not, what is he going to do? Is he going to… he face turns a bright red color, for the first time in her life she can feel her ears turn a bright red too.

'You're so hot' he whispers, opening the rope of her dressing gown and creeping with his hands inside to go upwards, past her breasts –which caused her to shiver- and to her shoulders, causing the piece of clothing to fall onto the ground.

'Kyoya... what're you doing? Why're you in my room and seducing-' her breath is caught in her throat, her face turning a bright red when she throws her head back in a moan, his hands cupping her covered breasts. Her body tingles when he smiles into her neck.

Gin gasps when she's suddenly on the bed with her back, Kyoya standing over her, still wearing his hat and cloak. She sits up on her elbows and stares at him blankly 'You're going into my room and groping me while you're still wearing that ridiculous hat with the cute stars?' she frowns 'I've never found anyone more creepy at the moment than you-' she stops when he leans over her, every curve of her body touching his, his weight on her which causes her to close her eyes tightly.

'Kyoya… stop it…' she tries to push him off but all strength in her arms has left, she frowns but her eyebrows shoot up when he pins her arms down next to her head and then gently moves his hands down her limp arms to her shoulders, down to the sides of her body to her waist and hips to then pass her upper legs and grab them, pulling her legs up around his own waist.

Gin whimpers softly, not knowing if she's enjoying it or hating it. He smirks down at her, leaning in closer 'You're under my spell Gin, surely you have noticed the strength leaving your body and putting it under my control? Except for your consciousness' he smirks when his nose moves from the crook of her neck up to her ear 'You thought I was a Sorcerer just like everyone else, I never used any magic through and I've never said I was one, ever. Because I'm not a sorcerer Gin'.

She looks at him with wide eyes, gasping when his tongue moves over neck 'What are you supposed to be then?'.

He smirks and throws his cloak and hat off, two big devil's wings open up from his back, he'd kept them in for quite some time now, there's small red horns on his head. He pulls his shirt off and then trails with his fingers down her throat to her chest, to the valley between the breasts down to her belly-button. The blonde shivering beneath him while he leans in closer 'I'm an Incubus'.

Gin chuckles softly 'Figures you'd be the Incubus. It fits your personality rather well. However, I don't appreciate you acting so intimate with me, so please let me go now or I'll make sure my grandmother kicks you into the depths of hell'.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk' he taunts with a smirk, taking off his glasses and throwing them after his cloak and hat 'Just lay there being beautiful and let me do what I need to do to live'.

'Fuck a woman and steal away their life energy?' she rolls her eyes 'No thanks, Kyoya, I like you and all, but this… goes a little bit too far. It's not even funny anymore and I don't appreciate you touching me like th-haaaat-' she gasps, head thrown back when he's caressing her inner thighs with his one hand and rubbing her nipple through her nightwear with the other.

'You're easily turned on, aren't you? So sensitive' he taunts.

She narrows her eyes, this isn't the Kyoya she knows and likes, this isn't her friend. Kyoya would never do something like this against her will, joke or not, there is a line and he just passed it. 'Kyoya…' she calls 'Kyoya stop, stop it! STOP IT!' a scream leaves her throat, tears in her eyes when he stops, looking at her with wide eyes.

Gin feels a sigh and sob combines leave her throat and the numb feeling fades away, making her able to crawl from beneath him and to the other side of the bed. Trembling slightly before standing up, weak on her legs and walking still quickly yet unsteadily towards the door and opening it. Before she can think of the man in her room, she runs way to the room on the end of the hallway. Opening it and closing it behind her, seeing Haruhi sit on her bed, ready to go sleep, dressed in a cute yet still skimpy pink babydoll nightgown.

'Gin, are you alright?' Haruhi stands up, a worried look on her face.

'Can I sleep with you? There's this giant painting on my wall with people who stare at me… it's creeping me out' she moves over top Haruhi, the brunette smiles and nods.

XxX

The next morning, Gin ignores Kyoya completely, he's back to wearing his stupid purple cloak and big starry hat again. The blonde looks at the breakfast and frown eyeballs, vulture wings, pig-heads, dried salamanders, something which looks like fingers…

'Gross. I don't care about this game of yours but I'm not gonna eat that crap' she sits down, arms folded and a stubborn look on her face which everyone just knows is a real Gin-face.

'I don't mind, I'll eat your portion' the twins chorus, smirking at one and another.

Gin looks at Catherine who eats a mouse, holding it by its tail. Gin frowns in disgust and looks away, with a slightly green tint in her face 'Anyway, when are we going off to fight the damned lame Newspaper club?'.

Tamaki shrieks again, still wearing the stupid table cloth.

'After we've finished our breakfast' Kyoya answers. Gin ignores him but doesn't ask anything else.

XxX

'This forest is muddy and me heels sink away in the dirt. Why did you get me to wear these stupid leather shoes? It took me fifteen minutes each to put on this morning' Gin complains while they're walking through a forest full of death trees.'

'Stop complaining' Kyoya says blankly.

However, before Gin can reply with a smart-ass-probably-curse-including-comment, Mori lifts her up in his arms, stoic look on his face while she holds tightly onto the scythe. Tamaki is walking on front of the group with behind him Kyoya, then the twins who're telling jokes to an uninterested brunette, then Honey, who's sucking on a giant lollipop he got from Nekozawa and then Mori with Gin, Catherine is hopping from them to the front and so back and forth.

Gin had fun when she found out she was easily distracted by a moving light like a real cat is. So it became a new hobby of her to catch the sunlight with her scythe and move it around, watching the redhead to follow it with big cat-like eyes and a thick swaying tail. When Gin would laugh and Catherine would find out she's the cause of the moving light, she would jump onto Kyoya and whine. Gin always copying the stupid cat behind their backs.

'We have arrived!' Tamaki suddenly says dramatically, shrieking and jumping to stand behind Kyoya and peek around his body to look at an old Victorian house, like a real haunted-house.

Gin rolls her eyes 'What a cliché'.

Two seconds later they're standing on the porch, the twins dryly pushing on the doorbell. There's a long scary kind of song, then lightning and thunder crash, bats fly up from the one tower of the house and Gin frowns. 'Another cliché'.

Then suddenly the floor falls away and they fall down into the darkness, Gin screaming: 'ANOTHER CLICHÉ!'.

XxX

Somewhere during this story, Gin lands, when she's about to stand up she's forced down by a heavy but soft force. The ground however, wasn't so soft.

'Oh my! Gin-NYAA! Thank you for catching me! NYAA!'.

Catherine. That damned woman.

Gin growls while the American redhead gets off. Gin stands up too, stretching her back with a frown and rubbing it before groaning in pain. She raises her scythe to slash Catherine's head off but The twins and Mori do everything to keep the blonde from attacking the annoying cat.

When Catherine turns and sees the group she smiles widely and runs towards them with wide open arms yelling: 'Group hug!'. Everyone who knew what was going on, sweat-dropping when the big-busted woman is caught by the three and sending them to fall backwards onto the ground, the cat on top.

'Damned… cat' Gin mutters from between Catherine's breasts, annoyed look on her face.

'Everyone!' a voice suddenly booms. Everyone turns to look a some kind of stage with a Mummy and a Frankenstein. Lights pointing at the stage while the two wave their hands Jazz-style.

'Welcome in my lair' the voice continues.

'Glad to be here' Gin scoffs sarcastically, kicking the redhead off and sitting up.

'I am-' the voice continues uninterrupted, a boom sounds and smoke rises from the middle of the stage, a man wearing a black cloak and a black pointy hat with rages sides standing in the middle of the smile, coughing and wiping his now black eyes '- The Evil Black Wizard!'.

'Wizard?' Gin asks, it all turns silence and the woman points at me 'You're not a wizard. You're a witch'.

Silence, the twins burst out laughing at her bluntness, Tamaki freaking out in the Tamaki-Ghost-style-way and Haruhi staring blankly at the woman. Catherine clapping excitedly in her hands, probably unaware of what is going on. Stupid woman…

'I'm NOT a witch! I'm a WIZARD! A sorcerer'.

'You're wearing a Witch hat and a Witch cloak, so you're a witch' she continues.

'NO! I'm NOT a WITCH! Beware!' he reaches into his cloak, everyone besides Gin gasping full shock and fear 'My Evil staff of DOOM!' he pulls out a pink staff with a big heart-forming end, it makes a "Tingly" magic sound, like the ones of a kid-toy.

Silence. Gin sweat-drops. 'It's a PINK staff. You're or gay, or a witch'.

'I AM NOT GAY NOR AM I A LOUSY WITCH!' he yells 'And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of smart-ass?' he asks.

Gin smirks 'if I'm right, then I'm supposed to be the sexy Grim Reaper Girl. However, I feel more muddy and sweaty than Sexy so… this is another point on the HOST CUB FAILS list'.

Tamaki gasps dramatically 'Why do you even make such a list?!'.

The blonde just rolls her eyes at the messed-up ghost.

'Enough!' The Evil Witch err… Wizard, says. His lackeys smirking. 'I will doom you all!'.

'Just give us back the damn students of class 1A' Gin sighs deeply. Haruhi nods.

'Yes! Let them go! They have nothing done to you!'.

'Yeah! You big meanie!' Honey agrees, nodding fiercely. Mori just grunts. The twins throw a fit with Tamaki about their lines. Kyoya observes. Shocker.

'I will give them back!' The wizard announces. Everyone shutting up, Gin just keeps staring blankly at him 'But you will have to answer one of my questions of ULTIMATE DOOM!'.

'What's up with the "doom" today?' Gin rolls her eyes.

'Are you ready?' the wizard asks. Every one of the Ouran Monster Host Club nods, even Gin and Kyoya.

'Who's dream, is this and where is it dreamt?'.

Gin blinks. So… this is a dream huh? Then she smirks and stands up 'This dream is dreamt in the Host Club after Tamaki was knocked down by a chair the twins threw in a fit with him about the color of Haruhi's underwear! And it is dreamt by…'.

XxX

Catherine wakes up with a loud scream. Everyone in the Host Club, including Gin who usually does her homework, turns towards her with questionable glances.

'What is it, Catherine?' Kyoya asks.

'Monsters… so many monsters!' Catherine answers and then glances at Gin and Kyoya, blushing fiercely 'Kyoya! Tell me you're not an Incubus!'.

Silence… Gin starts laughing hysterically, calling off her chair onto the ground. Haruhi and Tamaki smirk, the twins soon joining Gin with laughter. Kyoya stares at Catherine befpore glancing at the hysterical European blonde and then looks back at Catherine.

'I can assure you Catherine that I am no such thing'.

'Phew' Catherine wipes the imaginable sweat drop her forehead 'Because I dreamt about you trying to seduce Gin, you naughty little boy, you touched her boobies!'.

Everyone turns silent, even Gin who stares before blushing fiercely and covering her chest, then pointing at the two of them yelling: 'Pervert!'.

Nobody knows until this day if she was talking to Catherine or Kyoya. That'll remain a mystery forever.

And the Evil Wizard? He soon returned home where he cursed his sisters for telling him to wear this costume even though it's a witches costume. They just laughed at him.

**TBC**

_**A/N: SORRYSORRYSORRY! I know I promised to update the next Chapter last week-end, but I was so busy I totally forgot! So I'm making up with this Chapter, kind of for Halloween tomorrow so… fits the time of year I suppose XD**_

_**Anyway, the coming few months are going to be very busy for me, school started again and not only do I have many birthday's but we also have this "party-month", it's called Saint Nicolas in English if I'm right. A big deal here and I'm playing one of his black-skinned multi-colored-dressed candy-throwing helps for little children twice, so I'll be busy trying to get the black facial paint out of my nose and ears for the next few weeks. Bear with me, it's fun at the moment but not afterwards XD**_

_**Anyway, school's busy too, so forgive me again!**_

_**Please review! I'm begging for forgiveness here!**_


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

" '**Happily ever' after is just a fairy tale ending. Life is no fairytale"**

'Get out!' both girls chorus with a deep red blush. Ritsu's face is one of utter shock, red coloring his neck and ears a crimson color.

Silence…

Gin can't blink, she never had a boy walk in on her like this before. Sure, the twins were obnoxious and perverted, but they didn't walk in on her so bluntly! The farthest someone ever got to see is her under panties! (And those were even covered by her button-up) 'PERVERT!' she shouts, pointing at him and grabbing the first thing closest to her, which happens to be Tamaki's grouchy-looking teddy-bear. She hits him in the face but he keeps staring.

'M-m-my bad'.

The blonde picks up a shoes and throws it at him, secretly having always wanted to do something like that before. He gasps and flies out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Haruhi turns to the blonde with a small blush but a deadpan expression non-the-less. 'Did you just throw a shoe at him and Tamaki's Teddy bear?'.

'Yes, yes I did' the European answers proudly before quickly buttoning her shirt and putting on the shoe she threw away, which happened to be her own heel. She puts it on, looks in the mirror to check her appearance and turns back to Haruhi 'I'll be going out first'.

'Don't kill him please' Haruhi only answers.

'Can't promise anything' Gin answers and opens the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru about to hit Kasanoda with a baseball bat. The whole room falls silent for a moment when Gin grabs the baseball bat from Hikaru and takes Kasanoda's collar with her fist. Kaoru let go, shrieking and jumping towards his brother when the blonde has an angry look on her face and pushes the terrifies redhead against the wall.

Sure she knows he could over-power her with ease if he tried, but he's so shocked and terrified he seems to have frozen over.

'You. Are. A. Death. Man' she says slow but clearly 'No boy except for the twins have ever seen my underwear before and I'm pretty sure they're gay'.

'Hey!' the twins chorus in objection.

'So what'll it be? Accepting death and letting me do it quickly, or begging and having me play with you for a moment longer?'.

'WAIT!' the twins chorus 'You saw GIN'S underwear?!'.

The redhead nods quickly, sweating while staying under the blonde's supervision 'It was kind of red and lacy…'

'DON'T TELL THEM THAT!' Gin blushes a deep red color and pushes the head of the bat underneath Kasanoda's chin 'Don't tell them things like that!'.

'Oh Gin… red and lacey? Sound more like lingerie than normal underwear' they say with the creepy perverted voices.

'You're gonna die!' Gin raises the bat, ready to actually hit him even though she's not sure she even would.

'That's enough you three' Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose, holding up a hand 'Let the professionals handle this'.

'What? Are you made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?!' Kaoru asks while Hikaru takes the bat from Gin's hands.

Hikaru points with the bat at Tamaki 'Look! The boss is so deep in shock, he's regressing!'.

The French blonde is sitting on the ground in fetus position, his head turned upwards with wide eyes and a dead-look. He's sitting against one of the pillars like in his emo-corner, though this time all the light is on him instead of the shadow. He does look rather… cooked.

'Well' Kyoya starts 'Now that is appears that the cat is out of the bag….' He looks up at Kasanoda, the glare suddenly gone from his glasses and his grey eyes stand serious and cold 'Let's talk'.

'Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact that she's a girl due to certain… mitigating circumstances. While we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly, there is something I would like you to bear in mind. Coming from the sort of family you do, I'm certain you've heard all sorts of juicy little rumors, enough to know of what is true and what is not. Take the Ootori family's private police force or the black unions squad, it is said that they can be mobilized against our enemy's within the blink of an eye' Kyoya looks up with a kind host-like smile, Gin feels her stomach turn, slightly intimidated herself even though he's not even threatening her 'You have heard of them, right?'.

Kyoya just looks at Ritsu with that certain Kyoya-Shadow-King-aura around him. Making Gin frown a little 'Kyoya… it's no fun if you threaten everyone with that creepy ice-cold aura around you. I can't believe the only nicknames you've gotten so far are Demon-Lord, Shadow-King and Ice-king'.

No reaction. Complete ignorance. Gin's eyebrow twitches 'Jeez, I'm always being skipped here'.

Haruhi choses that moment to open the door 'Come on guys, stop scaring Casanova. Sorry about all this'.

'What do you mean "sorry"?! he should be sorry! He first took a peek at my underwear and then told the twins it's red and lacey! I mean! Who says that to other guys anyway when the girl herself is holding a baseball bat? That's just asking for amnesia!' Gin shouts, swaying with her arms animatedly but Honey just takes her hand and looks up at her with a smile. Gin's stunned for a moment, all anger leaving her body for just a moment. When she looks up again the twins are just asking Ritsu if he's in love with Haruhi since he now knows she's a girl.

'Hey wait a minute!' Gin pulls her hand loose from Honey and stomps over 'You're not trying to say that just because Haruhi's a girl and guys didn't know she was before, doesn't mean they'll fall for her directly after they've found out she's a girl! That's just Hollywood-crap! There's no way that happens in real life!'.

'So Gin…' Hikaru starts 'About that red lacey underwear…'.

'SHUT UP!'.

XxX

That evening, Gin is sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling 'Why'd I ever buy red lacey underwear? Right… because I'm a sucker for buying underwear…' she groans and turns herself on her chest, face planted into her pillow.

XxX

The next day… is torture.

'I just don't get it…' Gin points at the whiteboard, the Physics teacher sighing 'It's not that hard, just remember the formula and apply it to the information you get'.

'Yeah, that's not the hard part. The hard part is applying the information… For some reason I always seem to get it wrong'.

'That's because you don't learn the formula! Any half-wit could see that!'.

'I'm sorry?' Gin pretends to clean her ears 'What's you say? I couldn't really hear'.

The teacher pales for a moment 'Gin, I agrees to help you with your physics since you seem to find it hard to keep up with the rest of the class. But I can't help you if you don't do anything in return! Learn the formulas'.

'Yes, you've said that three times before, but I still don't get it. So the Space is a half multiplies with the constant acceleration multiplies with the time in the square?'.

'Yes!'.

'So how do I find the constant acceleration?' the blonde looks at the whiteboard and the teacher groans. Gin knows she's being difficult, but she's trying to buy time since the hosts are out playing children's games, besides, she needs to wait for Mori and Honey to be done since her grandmother made sure she's getting a ride from them. Apparently the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family is going to have dinner at her house tonight.

This is also one of the many reasons why Gin's head is so far away from her physics.

'Do you understand?' the teacher asks, breaking through Gin's thoughts.

'Uh… could you please repeat that? I was thinking about something…'.

'Just… ask Kyoya Ootori about it if you still don't get it. Maybe he wants to help you' the teacher sighs and closes her book 'I need to go, a teacher's meeting'.

'But I already tried him, three times' Gin closes her own books and stands up 'He says I'm not trying hard enough and being a lazy, annoying and whiny air-head. He doesn't want to do physics with me anymore since I don't get it'.

'Then ask Tamaki Suoh! He's second in class!'.

'Yeah… but he'd twice as much of an air-head as me. When I asked him we somehow ended up with a pillow fight and Kyoya sitting in between doing Math while continuing to say we're acting like little annoying children'.

'Well he has a point! Miss Crow, as much as I respect your family and you as a student, I must agree with Mr. Ootori. If you're not trying than there's no way you will pass the exams. This isn't Europe, people expect you to work hard here and keep up with us, otherwise you're going to be put in class 2B or 2C if you think that would suit you better. Now I have to go, I must warn you, with the grades you're getting now, you have to get an eighty-five percent on your next exam or you'll be put a class down before the third period has started. Have a good day, Miss Crow' with that, the woman leaves.

'What? Put a class back?' Gin groans 'So I have to _study_ to stay in this class?' she sighs deeply and puts her books in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder 'Damn… Goodbye old lazy days of not doing anything but relaxing and having fun… goodbye old days without headaches and constant stress and frustrations. Hello busy-pain-in-the-ass days'.

XxX

As Gin is walking around the gardens of Ouran muttering about how unfair life could be, she suddenly hears talking and stops. When she looks up into the tree, there's Mori and Honey sitting on some branches looking down at the maze next to them.

The blonde leans against the trunk with her back when she her ear catches something pretty interesting.

'So Hika-Chan may seem oblivious but deep down he's beginning to understand his feelings? And even though it's clear to the rest of us, how Tama-Chan feels, he's still completely in the dark about it himself?' asks the short blonde a little surprised.

'Yeah' Answers the deep voice of Mori.

'Then what about Gin-Chan and Kyo-Chan? Between the two of them I bet there's someone even more oblivious than Tama-Chan'.

Gin sighs softly. _What about the two of them? We're just friends damn it_!

'Because, even though they're both probably going to be married to someone else. It seems like their relationship is becoming more and more obvious'.

'Yeah…'.

'Considering that. I wonder if something really big if gonna happen before we graduate'.

'You never know'.

'Takashi… do you love Gin?'.

'Yeah'.

'But she doesn't love you, does she?'.

'Probably not. She'll do the right thing'.

'I wonder if… doing the right thing, is more important than doing the right thing for yourself'.

'I don't know'.

'But will she even be happy married to you?'.

'There's no say'.

Gin looks down, bangs covering her eyes. She clenches her fists and silently walks away. Not noticing the two in the tree watching her leave, soft smiles playing around their lips as she hugs herself and looks down while walking away.

'Doing the best thing for yourself and being happy…' she whispers '…isn't of any importance now'.

That's when she makes a decision. She's going to put her mind to work and school for the next few weeks, if she doesn't get these exams right… then she'll never become a doctor. Not only that, but she'll be transferred into another class and away from Tamaki and Kyoya. She can almost already hear Catherine laughing at her.

And besides… maybe school will be the best thing to put her mind on something else and later decide about her thoughts and feelings. You never know… this might be the best distraction for herself and those around her.

Taking a break from the host club. Sound good.

XxX

The afternoon and evening were… tiring. Not only did she try to interact with Honey and Mori the least she could manage (Which wasn't hard with Mori but Honey could be pretty persistent on getting an answer out of you when he really wants it), but she also had to deal with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family representatives who stayed for dinner (Meaning the parents of both Honey and Mori with their brothers).

It wasn't too hard, until her grandfather started about her advances at school and she almost chocked on a cherry. Satoshi was nice enough to wrap his arms around her stomach and force the berry out of her throat –it landed in the middle of the table-.

Then she just chuckles slightly and told them she accidently forgot about her cherry-allergy. Her grandparents watching her with big eyes, her grandmother with a raised eyebrow and her grandfather with a frown.

Gin excused herself to the restroom while the maids took the main course away to make place for the dessert and sat down in the restroom on the toilet with the lid closed. Head in her hands and door locked. A sigh escaped her lips and she rubs her neck, when the parents of rich families –especially nobles- visit, the pressure on her is pretty heavy, it weighs like a ton. But in this family, Honey's mother is like a hawk, watching her to do anything wrong and point it out to her with a frown. It's like the woman is her mother-in-law instead of her Aunt-in-law. What's the matter with that woman anyway Honey said she's quite nice!

Well, doesn't look that way to her.

Satoshi is nice though, Mori's parents are pretty nice too. His mother isn't snappy or bitchy, she's kind and calm, forgivable and patient. His father is more like Satoshi, with a smile, quite funny and he was the one who laughed loudest when she said she forgot she's allergic to Cherries, which was a lie, by the way.

Honey's parents… they were a whole other story. One would think it would be the other way around since Mori's always so obedient and silent all the time, but it's actually Honey who has the harsh parents. Probably due to his own behavior-errors when he was younger, or well… that's what Gin called it anyway.

She rubs her temples and sighs, these rich people… who knew they could be so… uptight and ridiculously precise about every minor mistake and detail. A suffocating world, but nothing Gin couldn't handle. Even though she always acted tough and confident, her inability to speak her mind to people too unfamiliar to herself, was always mistaken as looking down on those people. No matter who they were, teachers, strangers, old people, parents, her seniors… everyone. Even right now, she would be easily ashamed of staring at people or watching them to take-in their every detail. Kyoya's ability to do this was quite unfamiliar to Gin. To others, it would seem like she didn't even care about them and find the other people just less worthy to talk to. Creating awkward silences where others would think Gin was completely comfortable in since she normally puts on an "indifferent face" actually, she doesn't know how to react, what to say and what kind of face to make.

The blonde sighs and stands up, unlocking the door and walking over to the double sinks. In the mirror she takes herself in, pale skin, not even close to beautiful with the small head and broad shoulders, the Japanese nose, no cheekbones but slightly puffy cheeks –not in a fat way, but just the form of her head- the stupid weird eyebrows she tried to keep tamed, the blonde hair which turns lighter during the spring and summer and darker during the Autumn and Winter seasons. The boring light blue/greyish eyes with the eyelashes which are only long because of the mascara. The fair skin which is only fair due the tiny bit of Foundation. A little bit of acne among her hairline. The broken nails on her fingers which her grandmother keeps nagging about. Short fingers… the only good thing is probably the hourglass figure.

She smiles lightly, the black dress she's wearing is neat, but nothing fancy. The high heels on her feet are just plain black. The silver necklace around her neck holds a ring belonging to Kyoya and the bracelet around her wrist is on old birthday present from her grandparents from the time they were in the US instead of here for her, again.

The only beauty is the jewelry, the dress with the heels and the make-up. What is it that Mori likes? What is it that he likes so much about her that it makes him want to take her as his bride right here and now? What is it that he finds attractive besides her chest and butt? Is it the blonde hair? The fortune? No, not the fortune, he'll get that without asking her for her hand first.

Could it be... her personality? But what's to like about her personality? She has incredibly unstable feelings, is moody a lot, short-tempered, goofy, weird sometimes, self-conscious yet confident, happy yet sad, the one moment she's open and the next she's drawn-in, first she's loud and crazy and the next she's calm or even cold. Who likes such a difficult person?

Gin is well-aware of her bad habits. Breaking her nails by doing stuff that isn't meant to be done by "ladies". The habit of glancing at the buffet table every time they're on a party to see if they have chocolate pie. When she's sad she eats away her frustrations and grief with bad sweet-things. Her total lack of hard work in school. Her laziness towards sports. Her bad morning-mood. Her singing along with music with a voice which could make even babies cry. The fear of even the tiniest spiders and probably every other insect with exception of butterflies, flies and mosquitos. The habit of always getting irritated when the room around her is messy and not-clean. The enjoyment she has watching other people suffer in many ways. Doing everything on the very last moment be it reading a book, studying for an exam, buying a birthday present or calling someone.

What is there that he likes so much? A plain sixteen year old girl with a headache starting to form from all this thinking. She scratches her head and washes her hands, drying them and opening the door to the hallway 'I guess… I'll just need to get over it'.

XxX

That night, she makes her homework in a relaxed way, simply at her own pace until she's done. There's two hours left before bed-time but Gin doesn't care. She takes a hot shower, dresses in her night clothes and turns off the lights, walking over to the balcony doors and opening them, a cold evening breeze blowing into her face. She ignores the cold and walks over to the edge of the balcony, closing her eyes for a moment thinking of nothing at all.

Tomorrow is finally week-end, she finished homework already… she'll have two days all to herself.

'Maybe I'll just stay in bed all day and sleep. No… I'm weighting too much again, I'm getting fatter' she puts her hand on her stomach before moving it to her arms 'And my arms are starting to get saggy from the lack of physical work. I'll starts training again. Alright then…' she smiles slightly to herself and looks at the dark sky 'When I wake tomorrow morning from a good night rest, I'll start a new temporary life. I'll focus on only me and me only. No Host Club, no Facebook or chatting, no friends or family. Just me, I'll get myself in tip-top form, physically and mentally, I'll take time to think things through, I'll study to get my grades up, I'll fitness to get my body back, I'll get someone to give me a well-earned massage and pedicure with a manicure and at the end of the month I'll go shopping for new clothes and get a haircut. Just me and me only' she gives a confirming nod to herself 'Yes, a little bit of solitude and alone-time will do me some good and probably my grades too. I'll inform Kyoya about it later, or maybe not'.

XxX 1 month later XxX

Gin stretches and smiles slightly, the last exam for this period and it went great. The blonde is no longer the girl she was a month ago, she doesn't look tired and emotionally confused anymore, everyone including the hosts could see this clearly. Her hair isn't so straight and messy anymore, it's still a little bit messy but it looks like it's supposed to be that way, it's a playful kind of messy. She has new bangs, the side-bangs a little longer than the bangs framing her face yet they're shorter than the rest of her hair. Her eyes aren't as tired anymore, they're full of energy and good spirits. She looks confident in her skirt –which she continues wearing since she feels for the first time in her life good in a skirt- she looks happy and well-cared. No dead-ends in her hair, no broken fingernails, they're for the first time in her life neat, not very long but not short either and with a special polish one of the maids recommended to strengthen her nails.

Even Catherine could see the differences and for some reason, the redhead was in a chipper mood during Host Club hours yet she was slightly on the edge with Gin in the room.

But not only did she look different, her grades started rising remarkably. Her PE grades and the other ones as well. She could answer the questions easily and somehow raised her grades enough to make Catherine –who's number six of the class- a little intimidated by her knowledge. Gin could often be found on the roof making her homework or reading a good literature book which are on a list of must-reads. In only the last month she had read books like Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre and One hundred years of solitude, classic novels. She interacted more with the other students in her classes and truth be told, she kept interacting with the host club, just not that much. She always had lunch on the roof when it wasn't raining, when it was she would join them in the cafeteria and catch up a little bit.

Haruhi said Gin once came to her house to help her with shopping and just talk with her and Ranka, a normal day without a care in the world. The brunette explained to the other hosts and this is Gin's way of letting it all go and give her mind a rest, to give herself time to think about her problems one by one without any pressure and things going on inside the Host Club to distract her in any way. Everyone agreed, that this seemed to be a good way for Gin to get some rest without vacation, to get her own problems solved and her whole life in order again. It had worked.

Gin felt great again. She never felt so smart and at peace in her life. She would be lying if she said she hadn't missed the Host Club or had no hard time with studying and training. But the moment of alone-time and the now weekly massages after a work-out together with a manicure, pedicure and a beauty treatment, made it all worth it. She has a good talk every week with the gossip-crazy beauty-treatment girls about her life, the women gave her advice and helped her with not only her confidence and her love-troubles, but also with her grandparents. Kyoya and Mori aren't her only problems in life.

So now, it has been one month. In a few days the Cultural festival will takes place and It's time for the Host Club to get more serious with their presentation. This also means that Gin is ready to help them again,. The exams are gone and she's full of energy to get involved with all her friends again.

'Hello everyone! Your beloved most popular Sarcastic-type of the Host Club has returned to your humble club room to light up the room again with her shiny personality!' Gin kicks the door open and takes a pose with her arms wide in the air until she takes a deep breath to continue and choke on a rose petal.

'I- ugh, ugh… You guys- ugh, ugh… damn- ugh… rose petals-ugh, ugh, ugh' Gin wipes the tears from her face and frowns, having swallowed the rose petal and wondering how something so big could land into her air-pipe.

'Gin! You're finally back!' Haruhi is the first one to greet here. She would've guessed Tamaki would run over and give her a bone-breaking hug. But it's Haruhi this time who gives her a hug.

'Yeah, one month has passed, since the exams are out of the way and the Cultural festival is going to come soon, I'm ready to assist you guys in any way I can. Except for playing the stripper' she adds, the twins frowning directly.

'You're very sharp today Gin' Kyoya notes 'But it's good to have you back, we can sue an extra hand right now'.

'Well of course you can, after all, you missed me, didn't you? Kyoya-Chan' she smirks when he sends her a glare. Gin usually doesn't use honorifics, not being used to it at all, she only calls Honey and Mori "senpai" since everyone calls them that. For her to use "Chan" and that on Kyoya, it made even Tamaki stop in his tracts while running to Gin to give her the bone-breaking hug she expected first thing she arrived.

'Chan?' asks Catherine.

'Well yeah, Kyoya was born on twenty-two November around five o'clock in the afternoon. But anyways, what can I do to help you Kyoya-sir?' she puts her hands on his shoulders and gazes over his shoulder onto the lap-top screen 'Aw… only numbers… how boring'.

'Gin, are you sure you're alright? You're acting a little bit… strange. To put it in terms everyone can understand clearly'.

Gin shakes her head and smiles 'I'm just happy that it's all over and that I can get to spend time with you guys again. Last month was really a treat, I've never had so much time for myself and never studied so hard while getting back on my perfect weight and getting myself fully cared-for. It was fun, but I have to admit it, I kind of missed you guys. So remember that, I'm not saying it again, it's out of character for me to admit it'.

The hosts smile knowingly at the blonde who claps in her hand 'That, and I missed your chocolate pie also pretty much'.

'Well, if I remember correctly, there's still some left in the kitchen' Kyoya says, turning back to his laptop and continuing to type down more numbers.

'Thanks. Honey, do you want to have some cake and tea with me? I bet you can tell me everything about what I've missed so far'.

'Uh-huh!' Honey nods fiercely and runs after the blonde to the kitchen where they start choosing pie, talking about the new cakes and cookies, "secretly" tasting one cookie each before returning with their own piece of pie.

At the end of the day they've planned they whole Cultural festival and Kyoya is put to work. Gin walks through the empty school together with Mori and Honey.

'Oh!' Honey suddenly shouts 'I forgot our task-list Takashi! You two wait here!' he jumps off Mori's shoulders and starts running back to the Club room 'I'll get it!' he calls over his shoulder.

Gin blinks and then smiles lightly, turning towards the window to look outside 'You know, you and Honey don't have to act so innocent about it when you want to talk to me about these matters, Takashi' she folds her arms in front of her chest, the small smile still playing around her lips.

'You noticed?'.

'Of course. Normally, you wouldn't let Honey-senpai run off alone to get something. Besides… I've had a feeling you would soon come up with it again'.

'I'm sorry about it. I don't want to press you. But my parents… they've started to plan things for our marriage already. It won't last long until they'll confront you about it with the whole family present'.

Gin nods 'Don't feel guilty or anything, I've felt it coming. My grandfather is acting a little uneasy around me, almost secretive. My grandmother… she acts just like always though. No changes there'.

'So… before they'll confront you, I would like to have your answer'.

'Takashi…' she slowly turns and looks at him 'This past month has been a real relieve for me. I had a lot of time to carefully get my thoughts in order again and to understand my feelings. I must admit it though, my hairdresser helped me too' she chuckles slightly and a small smirk appears on Mori's lips 'Even if I say no right now, then the marriage will still continue anyway. I like you, very much. At first, I liked you as a friend, then a brother and then as a better friend again. I don't exactly "Love" you yet, but I don't know if I've felt that feeling before, really. So…' she stops for a moment and looks down to fiddle with her hands a little uncomfortably 'To decide this… I'd like you to ask me again, so I can make a decision, alright?'.

Mori nods, and before Gin knows it he's holding her hands, sitting on one knee before her 'Gerrylin Crow, would you please, do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage and become my wife?'.

Gin felt many things rush through her She felt amazed and touched by the way he just asked her for her hand in marriage. Confused about the seriousness and tad bit of hope in his eyes. The feeling of her heart skip a beat and the clamp feeling of her sweaty hands. The feeling of being loved in her heart together with the warmth of friendship and an amazing unknown amount of courage. She couldn't really remember Honey standing on the end of the hallway watching them.

She could remember her answer though. 'Takashi Morinozuka, I…'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Damdamduuum! Hahaha, I'm evil, this cliffhanger is the worst I've ever made. But it's not as bad as the feeling I have right now. Because… I'm so incredibly sorry! I'm ashamed of myself for once again not keeping my promise on updating. The fact is… I'm SO incredibly busy! School is a real killer and this month is full of parties and visits and planning and whatever! SO BUSY!**_

_**I've partly written the next chapter but I'm pretty sure it has to be rewritten again. So I'm sorry about that. Also, I've got the whole story planned out and I've already planned some for the sequel which I'll put in this story right after the last Chapter. However, I will warn you, it'll probably be longer and you will have to wait until I've actually planned all Chapters in the story perfectly and have written the first ten chapters before I continue.**_

_**I'm still a little unsure about the outcome of this part of the story though. I've got three different endings in my head and I'm still not entirely sure which one is the most likely. However, I'll try and you'll read. At least, I hope so.**_

_**Well! Please stay with me everyone! I promise I'll finish this story since I can't stop writing about Gin right now!**_

_**Also a funny fact:**_

_**Did you know that Gin means "silver"? It's partly why I chose this name since Gin isn't like gold but more like cold silver, it's not as valuable as gold, but in my eyes, I find silver more beautiful than gold. Besides, I didn't like the name "Kin" since it means "Chin" In Dutch, which is kind of weird... I've actually no idea why I chose the name Gerrylin but who knows, I don't even like the name very much, but well… who cares right? It's hardly mentioned anyway XD**_

_**Thanks everyone out there reading my story! For staying with me all this time!**_


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

XxX

_It was scary. Even though she had never been scared before. A new school full of people she doesn't know. Well, at least a new class full of people she doesn't know._

_Of course, she did have Layla, but Layla was the smarter girl, she was in the Latin and Greek class. While Gin was in a normal average class. She would be alone, with exception of Theresa, but Theresa was a nerd, at her old school, Theresa was the girl in the nerds group. And Gin… well she was just the opposite._

_In the end, it was clear that Theresa wasn't even that smart at all, she was even dumber than Gin at moments. But then again, Gin could be brilliant, she could be doing Greek and Latin too, but… if there's one thing she had in resemblance with her father, it was laziness. Her father hadn't finished school and her mother had only finished school in an E class. She, as an A -classer, was the smartest besides the Greek& Latin class. It wouldn't be an easy task to be in an A-class though, oh no. She would have to do it all by herself while regaining the family pride._

_Yes. If there's one thing that scared Gin that day, it was High School._

_When she has finally found her classroom, she sees she's in the same class as Portia and Theresa. Portia had been her friend back in middle school. Because, Gin had always been the popular girl, Layla had been an outsider but they were best friends ever since Elementary school, so there was no question about the two of them staying friends. Status and popularity had never mattered to Gin. Because even though she was popular and liked to talk about stuff other girls liked to talk about too -and because she was the girlfriend of Toby- the most popular boy in school, she never bullied someone about their looks, heritage or their clothes. She just didn't care about it._

_In their school it was like this: first rank: popular people. Second rank: Normal people. Third rank: the "misfits"._

_But other people weren't like Gin, they thought that smart people were nerds. And who hung out with nerds, was labeled a nerd too. People who didn't wear the right clothes were losers. People who played computer games all day long were geeks and so on and so forth. Somehow, Layla -from the second rank- was accepted by the popular guys for being friends with Gin. Not like they had a choice, because Layla and Gin had been best friends since first year elementary school._

_Even though Gin had been feeling nervous and scared for the big scary High School, she kept up her façade as always. And sat down next to Portia on their first day of class. _

_In the end, the people form the other schools weren't like the popular people from her old school -of course-. The ones eager to become popular again -like Portia- would blend in perfectly and Gin could too. But if there's one thing that Gin had hated most of anything and didn't let the popular people at her old Middle school do, it was bullying._

'_Stop bullying her. You're only lowering your standards and wasting your time' Gin tries with a frown on her face 'Come on, leave the poor girl alone. Just because she doesn't wear brand clothes like you do, doesn't mean you can just bully her. I'm not wearing brand clothes either so cut it out. Besides, who cares anyway?'._

'_Gin… are you really protecting the poor ugly girl?' asks Mariël shocked, her eyebrows high and her eyes wide open, her arms folded in front of her chest and her legs slightly spread apart to stand strong._

_Gin rolls her eyes, ignoring the question since it's pretty obvious 'Portia, you know Theresa. You know her parents have three other kids to care about and don't have the money. Why bully her for something she doesn't have any say about?' Gin looks at Portia 'Portia… don't let the power of popularity consume you and turns you into something ugly'._

_But Gin already knew it was too late when she saw the look in Portia's eyes. The blonde always knew the consequences of people with weak-heart and the desire to belong if they ever become popular. Because they will forget about what's right and what's wrong, they'll just think that because someone knows their name, they're all-mighty and can tell everyone what's on their stupid brainless minds. Gin knew that, and that's why she always told people who like Portia to make their own decisions and not ask her for leadership, they've a mind on their own right? But now, Gin isn't the most popular, no, now that's Mariël, and Mariël loves her minions nice and obedient._

_Portia shrugs 'I'm sorry Gin. But defending a nerd makes you one too' the brunette looks away with sad eyes for her lost friend. Gin frowns more, clenching her fists 'Fine. If that's what you want… Bully me!' the blonde dares 'Say one bad thing about me! Friends don't bully each other, so I guess we're no friends at all if you do!'._

'_Of course not. Being popular doesn't have anything to do with friends, it's status and money. Something you'll never have. Because your parents weren't even smart enough to finish school' Mariël smirks, knowing she had pushed Gin's most destructive buttons._

_Gin feels the rage inside herself double, and triple and double that amount again, until she feels so angry that she grabs Mariel's bottle of tomato juice (How disgusting is that?) out of her hands and throws it into her face 'Money isn't popularity! People loving you for who you are and what you do right is. But I don't see love, I only see fear! You're nothing but a dirty little bug. Annoying as hell' The blonde points at the other blonde with a look of satisfaction, seeing the red juice drip down Mariel's newly bought shirt._

_The blonde dripping with tomato juice looks just as red of anger and embarrassment in her face as the tomatoes 'And you're nothing but a nerd! And believe me, that's worse than being a bug'._

'_I don't think so' Gin shakes her head and looks at the brunette Portia 'Portia… this is your last chance, come with us and live' if it wasn't a serious situation, Gin would've laughed about the over-dramatic words. But there was not a trace of a smile on her face._

'_No. I'm not going to be a nerd. Never' Portia answers determined 'I'm sorry Gin. This isn't personal'._

'_To me it is' Gin grabs Theresa's hand and pulls her away from the "Popular" people. The bullied blonde holding her dirty books and a shocked look on her face._

_XxX_

_The next day when Gin enters the class, everyone's watching her intensely, as if she murdered someone's baby and admitted it to everyone without shame. It turns even worse when she walks over to Theresa and drops her bag down beside the chair next to Theresa's._

'_Hey, how are you today?' Gin asks with a sigh as she sinks down in the chair._

'_I'm… fine…' answers Theresa hesitantly, looking uneasy from Gin to the popular group sitting in the back of the class, while they're on front. The people in the back look pissed._

'_Yeah, the weather isn't all that good today and mornings are like my worst nightmares… but I guess school is a nightmare huh?' Gin smiles happily to the blonde next to her, who looks at the popular group uneasy again before Cindy points at them and they all start laughing, than the nerd looks down into her books._

'_Raise your head Theresa, you're not less than they are, you stand above them so raise your head, shoulders back, chin slightly lifted and spit in their face when they look down on you'._

_Theresa stares again for a moment. She doesn't get the situation, at all. Why would the popular Gin sit down next to her instead of the popular people? _

_Gin turns to the other blonde in her chair 'Say… have they been pestering you again? Because if they do, just call me and I'll beat them up big time. See if they do something like that again' She smirks and then opens Theresa's bag, rummaging through it with Theresa looking terrified and frozen as her new neighbor takes out all Theresa's books and puts them down on the table until she stops and smiles brightly at the other blonde._

'_Here it is! I couldn't find it at first, I thought it was a TV remote' Gin jokes and takes out the phone she found somewhere, than she takes a closer look at the thing 'It's a very old model indeed. I wonder… if this is any older than me…' Gin sweat drops when Theresa hits the table with her head 'You shouldn't do that, you could get scars all over your pretty little face' Gin starts the phone and almost excepts it to beep and flicker before really turning on. But it starts like any normal self-phone. _

'_W-w-what are you d-doing… with m-my phone?' she asks, reaching for the phone, but Gin turns away from her._

'_I'm exchanging numbers of course. When I'm not nearby you can always call me. Or when you want to talk to someone about something. Oh and it's good for me to know, because this way I'll be able to reach you when I forgot what we had to learn for a test…' Gin scratches the back of her head smiling like a goofball._

_Theresa nods uncomfortably before frowning and putting her hands on her hips 'Why are you being so nice to me? You could be with… them. And be popular. You've always been popular. Why the sudden interest? And What's up with the number anyway? We're no friends and I never allowed you to just take my phone and put your number in it'._

_Gin stares blankly and then smirks 'Will you look at that, there's some feisty personality behind that innocent and shy face. You're alright Theresa. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen to what baldy in front of the whiteboard is saying'. _

'_But! Hey-' Theresa shuts up when Gin makes a shushing motion towards her and then turns back to the teacher._

_Theresa just stares at the other blonde. Gin was something different, she was a complete idiot. But a great idiot at that. Because even though she could've had everything by doing like the other kids and go along with the stream of High School, she's just walking right into the other direction to help the ones staying behind in the stream, she takes their hand and smiles before helping them race past the other front-walkers again. Gin's a special idiot, one protecting the weak. A crazy, brilliant, strong and special idiot._

_Theresa was glad, that Gin sat down next to her that day even though she felt so angry and confused at the time. Because she would meet other people, like Layla and she would be loved and befriend many others. Gin took her hand and helped her win the race in the stream of high school and whatever the price was, the popular kids wouldn't ever get it or understand it. Because their world was so small, and it still is so small. And it would never, ever, grow any bigger than right at that moment._

_XxX_

_At the end of their first year in High School. Gin had formed a group full of people like Theresa, full of outsiders and people walking at the back of the race. It was like her heroic-character and attitude made people feel protected and to belong. Because Gin was something different from any other girl. _

_Gin wore army Capri's during summer when other girls would be wearing dresses or skirts. Gin would never leave her house without make-up. Gin would be harassed by the boys because of her boobs and she would kick them in the leg. Gin was smart even though she wouldn't ever use all her brightness like she should do since she's too lazy. Gin asked for a punching bag for her birthday instead of money for shopping. Gin was really something no one could clearly understand._

_And even though she didn't notice it, boys stared at her, girls envied her and people loved her in one way or another. She was the silent girl in class and the fighter outside of it. She was the perfect student, never thrown out of class, never too late, never a bad grade, never a big mouth and always telling the truth to teachers with exception of the times she wouldn't make her Math or Economics homework "My grandmother died, so I couldn't really think about it right then"._

_The only thing Gin had to work for was PE, and if there was -and is- one thing she sucked at, it was PE. Because somehow all the balls would hit her head and the running would cause her to almost throw-up afterwards._

_Gin could be cold, Gin could be excited, Gin could be hyper or grumpy, Gin could be crazy and totally strict. Gin couldn't be described as one person. It was like she had fifty different personalities inside of her. But the one thing Gin couldn't was showing her true feelings, because when she was withdrawn she could be sad, grumpy, angry, nervous, worried or just have a headache. There was no say. But one thing was for sure to Theresa. Gin was a mystery._

_Layla slowly started to grow away from them, because when all the other girls and guys came into their group, Layla had made her own friends in her own class. The one girl knowing Gin longer than anyone was starting to stop holding Gin's hand, she was starting to stay behind in the middle of the race with the other students and other girls who weren't aiming to be first._

_And that made Gin feel… uneasy and slightly disappointed. Because Layla probably never understood how much Gin had opened up to her. How much Gin had trusted her. And Theresa made the brunette aware of that fact. But still, it would be too late. Because even though Layla started to run and catch up with them, with Gin just in sight, Gin… would just disappear into nothing. And leave them to figure the way out of the stream themselves. The stream would disappear and a maze would take its place. Gin had found a way out. She left them to figure it out themselves._

_And many would think she left them. And maybe she did. But Theresa would be thankful to her, and stay loyal. Because she did bring them on the right path. She brought them this far. And now she found her own exit._

_The great, idiot left them. And she was grateful to the blonde. Because now she was happy. But one thing bothered her since Gin's leave, was she happy when she left? And would she be happy wherever she went away to?_

XxX

'_Catch!' Theresa stops and turns around to see something fly at her and ready for her to catch. With a shriek she holds her hands in front of her face and shrieks. When the apple hits her hands with a force she gasps, laughing heard from in beside her._

'_Theresa, you really can't catch anything, can you?' Gin smirks and pokes the blonde's side, Theresa jumps with a shriek and frowns. 'Gin, quit throwing things at me and quit poking my side'._

'_But it's fun' Gin smirks and pokes Theresa's side again, the other blonde shrieking again and taking a step away from her._

'_Stop it! And why did you throw an apple at my head anyway?'._

'_Because mom said I should eat apples more often and I don't like apples. So, there you are, you can have my apple'._

'_But you'll have nothing to eat' Theresa stares at the green piece of fruit in her hand and then at the blonde walking next to her._

'_Nah, I took some money so I can get something from the canteen'._

'_So I get your apple and you get a fresh sandwich? Hmm…'._

'_Well you can always return the apple so I can give it to someone who does like apples and watch me eat a sandwich while you only have your own lunch' Gin glances at the girl walking next to her and Theresa frowns before sighing._

'_Alright, I'm good with the apple. I see I won't get a sandwich anyway so I won't push it'._

_Gin smirks, it's so easy to tease Theresa like this._

'_Theresa! Gin!' a new voice shouts, the two turn around to see Layla run up to them. 'Hey!' she says when she reaches them and smiles. Her brown hair falling in curls around her cute face 'We haven't seen each other in a while, how are you guys?'._

'_We're good' Gin answers with a smirk before pointing at the sky 'I just hope it's going to snow soon and this year it has to snow a lot! Meters of snow I can imagine it already'._

_The other two glance at each other before smiling. It's winter, only a few months before Gin would lose her family. The three girls have no care in the world, at all. It's pretty cold already, Gin's wearing a black knitted Peruvian hat and a white coat over a grey vest, a black shawl around her pale neck and black warm winter-boots on her feet with small heels and brown fur on the edges. On her hands black gloves._

_Theresa's wearing a purple coat, jeans, brown ankle boots a knitted hat in different colors of pink and pink gloves, around her neck a light blue shawl with pink spheres on the edges. Her nose coloring a bit red from the winter cold._

_Layla's wearing a white rain-coat-like winter coat with a pink shawl around her neck, a grey knee-long skirt with light brown boots and a light greyish/brownish leggings. On her head a white barret-like hat._

_Theresa sniggers 'You just hope for snow-free'._

'_Yup!' the other blonde doesn't deny it, everyone knows she doesn't like school too much, yet she had a future set which held most school-hours of all. 'And I want to go ice-skating and skiing!'._

'_Well ice-skating is a possibility' Layla points out 'But where do you want to go skiing here? It's not like there's any mountains around, or at least, I can't see them'._

_Gin sticks out her tongue 'I've already got that one covered, we'll go to the school and build a huge hill to the roof, then we climb onto the roof from that hill and ski down or maybe just sledge down. Yeah! That's gonna be fun!'._

'_You're so weird' Theresa rolls her eyes before smiling 'Besides, I don't like ice skating too much, I can't do it. As for your sledging plan, can't do, how do you want to finish building such a high hill and have time to sledge down?'._

'_We'll make it work! We could also ask other people for money if they want to use our hill too' Gin has sparkles in her eyes, she thinks it's a really good idea, as unrealistic as it may be._

'_Do you remember last winter?' Layla suddenly asks 'It snowed so hard we had to walk home without bikes in our hands and you called out to the bus to stop for us and when he stopped you got all nervous and waved him to drive through even though it would've been pretty warm inside'._

_Gin blushes 'Well I didn't actually think he would stop for us, I mean… normally they don't even stop when someone runs after the bus five seconds after he started toe motor so..'._

_Theresa giggles 'I wished I was there'._

'_You were sick' Gin smirks and then sighs 'Good old days'._

'_You make it sound like we're old' the brunette points out and looks around, they're walking over the pathway towards the school entrance through a street of oak trees which have lost their leafs a long time ago. The bare branches cracking in the cold wind._

_The three shiver. 'It's so cold, why won't it snow already? All year long it rains and when I want it to rain snowflakes it just stays all dry up there' Gin points accusingly towards the sky, the two other girls stopping with walking as well. The blonde spreads her arms 'Alright, I'm gonna make it snow, I'm going to do a snow-dance. Watch me and it'll snow' Gin makes a wave with her arms and then claps her hands above her head 'Boom chakalakalaka boom, snow-shakalaka, boom, snow-shakalaka-ice-shakalaka-meters-of-snow-shakalaka' she giggles and the three girls burst out laughing._

_Theresa points at her 'You look like an idiot!'._

'_Well, it's going to snow now, I've gained the attention of the snow goddess. She's saying…' Gin rubs her temples 'We'll get snow within twenty-four hours and there'll be meters of it!' she exclaims._

'_You're so weird' Layla shakes her head 'Let's go inside though, class is going to start soon'._

_Gin pushes the girls forward towards the entrance 'Well hurry up then! Don't wait around!'._

_XxX_

_Gin watches the sky from her seat by the window, grey sky, cold outside. Her thoughts wander away from the boring German lessons and she thinks about how cool it would be if there would be meters of snow. People would get all spacy from the disability of communication and probably for disability to work, many things will stop working._

_But on the other hand… school would stop working too._

_Then suddenly something white blows from the window and into her nose, she sneezes and shakes her head slightly. Looking outside with lazy eyes she sees thick giant white fluffy things fall down. And not just any fluffy balls, ice cold ice crystals called "snow". _

_Gin smirks widely and turns towards Theresa 'Hah! I told you it would be snowing within twenty-four hours! Don't underestimate the powers of a snow-dance!' Gin only notices she's yelling through the German lesson when she notices everyone staring at her before bursting out laughing._

_She blushes a deep red color and sinks back down in her seat. Theresa sending her a smirk._

_XxX_

'_I'm bored' Gin looks outside from the couch, or at least, what she can see from the window. The Snow-goddess had heard her alright. Never in her life had Gin ever seen this much snow except for the one time when the was on holiday in Austria and sunk into the snow until her armpits. It's the same here now though. School was canceled because of the heavy snow paths, no salt or machine could take care of the ever-falling-snow._

_When you opened the door, the snow would reach until your chest. Her father dug a way from the front door to the street, where the snow was a little but lower, reaching your hips. The cars couldn't be used, besides the fact they're all covered in snow there's also the little matter of a snowy street and the inability to drive down the road without losing control and gliding everywhere like a ice-ballet._

_It was rather funny to watch actually, when the neighbor stubbornly tried to get to his work and drove against a lamppost because he lost control over the vehicle. At first it was fun, just sitting around and doing nothing important. But then the internet failed and once every few hours the electricity would go out. This is even worse at night since it'll turn ice-cold when the heating-system doesn't work anymore._

_So now Gin's bored. Rick's playing with his many toys and her parents are trying to solve the electricity and work-matter by working at home. Which also means she has to stay quiet all day._

'_Well then go outside and somehow get to Theresa or Layla' her mother lays down the phone while typing away on the computer and taking a sip of her coffee._

'_But then I'll have to actually dig myself a way through that ice-wall'._

'_Well it's your own fault for doing a snow-dance' her father jokes 'Oh I know something you could do! Go outside to the supermarket and get everything we need for tonight's dinner'._

_Gin groans 'Like I'm going to get groceries instead of visiting Theresa if I even go outside'._

'_Well, you could' Her father shrugs with a slight smirk, loving to tease his daughter. Gin told them about the snow-dance and when he asked her to do it for him he received a pillow in his face and a snappy come-back._

'_No I couldn't. Like I ever would do groceries over having fun with my friends. That's so stupid'._

'_Grouchy' her father mutters and picks up the phone when it rings._

_A few second spass 'I'm BORED' Gin calls louder, her mother turns to her with an angry glare, her phone pressed to her chest to muffle the sound._

'_Well if you plan on staying inside than shut up. If you won't shut up than leave the house, nose'._

'_Fine…' gin slowly gets up from the couch 'I'll be at Theresa's, or frozen to death somewhere in this white winter-wonder-land outside. My condolences for your future loss'._

_XxX_

_It wasn't as bad as Gin made it out to be. The sun was pretty warm and despite her wet and cold clothes, she could find the enjoyment in walking through the hip-deep snow. It took an hour to get to Theresa's house, but once she was there, she couldn't believe her eyes when there's a whole group of people she knows in a snow fight. _

'_HEY!' she yells, everyone freezes. Her eyes wander over the people. Layla, Theresa, Jason, Will, Maria, Gwen, Tim and Damian. Everyone looks at her._

'_Why is everyone holding a fun snowball fight and I am NOT invited?' she bows and grabs a hand full of snow, making a ball of it 'I'm gonna kill you guys'._

_Gwen screams when the snowball hits her square in the face and a war started._

_XxX_

_Hours later the group is sitting in the snow with all a cup of hot chocolate._

'_I so totally kicked your ass' Gin smirks and gives glances at Damian with an innocent yet triumphal look on her face. This causes a snow ball to hit her face. _

'_No way, I won big-time' he smirks._

_Gin sets her empty cup down and jumps over to him pushing him on the ground with her own weight and throwing snow in his face and neck 'Admit it! I won! Admit that I'm the best and the winner! Beg for your life!'._

'_I'm not begging to you!' Damian answers and throws her off of him. The two starting another snow fight._

_Soon though, despite the fun, everyone starts leaving for home. Gin thanks Theresa and her mother for the hot-chocolate and then starts her one-hour-long walk home. Together with Jason though, who needs to go into the same direction._

'_That was fun, but I'm deadly tired'._

'_Me too. I don't want to go back to school if every day's like this though' he answers with a smirk, wearing a dark blue knitted cap on his head and a brown coat, black snow-boots on his feet._

'_I never liked school. But staying home gets pretty boring when there's no internet of proper electricity'._

_Jason chuckles 'Yeah, it's the same back at my place. But I've got a sister who keeps nagging about it all the time so…'._

'_Phew, I'm so happy I don't have a sister' Gin sighs and suddenly sinks down into a deep part of the snow until past her hips 'Oh god, I can't get loose! I'm stuck! Jason!' she yells after him, the boy having walked through._

'_Huh?' he turns and at the sight of her being stuck he starts laughing 'You stuck? Well you better get yourself out or it gets dark' he starts walking again and Gin shouts after him, swaying with her arms and her eyes closed until she feels someone pulls her up by her coat._

'_No! Don't pull there! All the snow will get in my pants!' she shrieks and then she's suddenly loose, and falling forwards. She and Jason gasp until he falls backwards into the snow with Gin on top of him._

'_Thanks…' she mutters, a slight blush on her face. He smirks 'No problem, if you'd just get off of me' he grins when she turns even redder and rushes to get off, causing her to fall backwards into the snow again._

'_Sorry' she chuckles, laughing about her clumsy self._

_Jason gets up and brushes the snow from his coat and pants 'Come one, let's take you home' he takes her hand and starts pulling her after him. Unaware of the blonde blushing slightly behind him._

_XxX_

'_Shut up you jerk!' Gin plants her foot in his side and kicks him over. The boy stumbled and moans 'JEEZ! What do you have in your shoes? Iron noses?! Fuck that hurt!' he shouts._

'_Well now you'll think again before say Theresa has "saggy-boobies", you've probably never seen or touched real boobs in your life so you should shut your trap before opening it again to talk about boobs like you've got two yourself! Got it?!' Gin frowns at him 'Now get lost'._

'_Uh… he said I had saggy-boobies?' Theresa asks, dumbfounded._

_Gin turns towards her friend 'You didn't hear him?!'._

'_Well now… he spoke so unclear I couldn't really understand anything he said…' the other blonde answers, looking down at her chest 'Do I have saggy-boobs?'._

'_No you don't!' Gin answers and waves her hands in denial 'I promise!'._

'_Don't have to react so animatedly about it. I can understand you without the weird arm-signals' Theresa walks past her friend and the blonde sweat-drops._

_It's one week since the snow-incident and school has started again, not only that, but twice as hard and fast as usual since they lost a week. Gin hated it and wished she never did the snow-dance._

'_Give me an apple'._

'_No'._

'_Give me a banana'._

'_No'._

'_A pear?'._

'_No'._

'_A grapefruit then?'._

'_What? Why would I even have one with me?'._

_Erica and Maria walk over to their table and sit down, Erica asking for fruits and Maria denying all fruits Erica asks to give her. They often had these kind of weird conversations. Gin often joined them in the game._

'_I want chocolate' Gin suddenly groans, lying down with her head on her arm._

'_Why? You pregnant?' Erica asks with a smirk._

_Gin looks up with a frown 'Why would I be pregnant if I want chocolate?'._

'_No reason, just that I've heard you and Jason left together after the snowball-fight a few days ago'._

'_Shut up, I'm over him already. Besides, we're just friends, nothing more'._

'_Aw' Maria and Erica chorus, Theresa giggles._

_Gin rolls her eyes but smiles none the less, her friends are weird, but she loves them anyway. They always know how to cheer her up in one way or another even if they don't know it themselves._

_XxX_

'_BAM! I just got an A plus for my Geography essay! I'm a genius!' Gin holds up her work and smirks 'I think my IQ is secretly over 160' she sits down and smirks triumphal._

'_Dream on, just because you're good at Geography doesn't mean you're a genius' Theresa takes a bite of her sandwich 'Besides, I happen to know you failed for the last Physics test'._

_Gin frowns 'Don't look back, always look forwards IO say! Especially if bad things happened in the past you want to forget'._

'_Since when do you always say that?' asks Layla with a giggle 'You're such a weirdo sometimes'._

'_Well, I need to make up for my temper, don't I?' Gin sighs slightly and calms herself down to let go of all the energy inside her body. She takes out her IPod and puts the earphones in her ears, playing some loud music until someone suddenly pulls the chords._

'_Hey!' she objects and stares at Layla with a frowns 'Why'd you do that?'._

'_You weren't listening to my story!'._

'_Well, then speak up and quickly, this is a good song' Gin looks coyly at Layla a smirks, the brunette starting to speak about her love for some guy names Jonathan._

_XxX_

'_I'll see you around sometime' Gin looks at her two best friends and takes a deep breath 'I'll try to see if I can come over during summer vacation'._

_The airport is almost empty, it's night and aside from a few people rushing to their plane, it's just Gin with her friends, her grandmother standing a little bit farther away, waiting for them to be done._

_Theresa suddenly hugs Gin closely, which surprises her since Gin's never the one to hug and both her friends know this best of all. Layla puts her arms around the both of them._

'_I can't believe you're really going to move, and to the other side of the world no less' Layla sighs 'Who's going to talk to me about my love-problems now?'._

'_Yeah' Theresa nods 'Who's going to protect me from perverts and bullies? Who's going to listen to me repeat the same thing over and over again and kindly point out to me that I've already told them four times' the blonde chuckles softly._

'_Aw come on, guys, you're gonna make me cry' Gin smiles and forces herself to keep from crying. She let go of them and smirks 'Besides, don't act so sad, you've got each other and the rest of our group'._

_The both of them nod with tears burning in their eyes. _

'_Gin, we must hurry now' her grandmother calls 'Are you ready?'._

'_One moment' Gin grabs her bag and swings it over her shoulder 'Alright guys, I'll call when I arrive in Japan, well… I'll wait until it's morning if I arrive when it's night here but… I'll call alright?'._

'_Promise' Layla shakes Gin by her shoulder 'Promise me, I'll be waiting by the phone if I must'._

_Gin chuckles 'Alright, alright, I'll call, promise. Now, I need to go so let go of me' she forces her two friends to let go of her and smiles 'Well then, see you' Gin turns around and holds op her hand to wave 'Bye'._

'_Bye!' her friends answer and wave after her as the blonde walks towards her grandmother, a single tear sliding down her cheek but she's just in time to wipe it away before anyone sees it._

**TBC**

_**A/N: I know you guys were waiting for the Chapter where Gin answers to Mori's question, but… I decided on doing a little prequel Chapter. I can already tell you that Layla and Theresa are going to play a reap part from the second part of the story on, so I through I'd get you to know them a little bit better.**_

_**Just a simple reminder for if you don't remember them very clear from the past.**_

_**Layla is half-Mexican half-Dutch, she's more of a fashionista and girly-girl, she's nice and very smart despite her sometimes dense appearance in personality.**_

_**Theresa is a full Dutch-girl and despite her shy and innocent appearance at first, she's pretty boy-crazy, a gossiper and loves little children. She has a lot of siblings and is a real "village-girl".**_

_**I haven't written out the characters properly yet, so if they turn more characterized in the next chapters or something. Then you know I finally have XD**_

_**Anyway, please review! They're what keeps me writing and I absolutely love you reviews no matter how short or crazy they get (I had people yelling/shouting at me and making these weird "sounds") LOL!**_


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"**Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart. ****~ Unknown"**

XxX

_Mori nods, and before Gin knows it he's holding her hands, sitting on one knee before her 'Gerrylin Crow, would you please, do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage and become my wife?'._

_Gin felt many things rush through her She felt amazed and touched by the way he just asked her for her hand in marriage. Confused about the seriousness and tad bit of hope in his eyes. The feeling of her heart skip a beat and the clamp feeling of her sweaty hands. The feeling of being loved in her heart together with the warmth of friendship and an amazing unknown amount of courage. She couldn't really remember Honey standing on the end of the hallway watching them._

_She could remember her answer though. 'Takashi Morinozuka, I…'._

XxX

The next day when Gin entered class, she felt a little nervous, wondering if people would notice. She felt happy, yet nervous and confused about the slight ache in her heart. The day before, Mori had asked her if she wants to marry him, she had answered him.

'GIN!' Catherine bounces over and takes Gin's shoulders 'You won't believe what crazy things I heard from my one of our classmates, she called me yesterday and –don't faint, don't freak out- she said she saw THE Takashi Morinozuka –our friend from the Host Club- kneeling in front of you and ask you for your hand! Is it true?! What'd you say?!' Catherine doesn't wait for an answer, she grabs Gin's wrists and hold them up, when she sees the silver ring with one brilliant big zirconia in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds she gasps and screams 'OH MY GOD!'.

Gin stares blankly at the exited redhead and purses her lips 'Uh… I'm not all that religious'.

'GIN! CONGRATULATIONS!' Catherine is suddenly hugging the slightly caught off guard blonde and then takes the hand again 'Come see Gin's engagement ring everyone! It's so beautiful!'.

Gin blushes slightly when every girl in class -even the girls who once hated her because of her involvement with the Host Club- are fawning over her ring, asking questions which Gin can't answer since another question will follow right after.

'Who're you engaged to?' one asks, all girls turn silence to hear the answer.

'Well… out families are old friends and since my mother refused to marry his father I was expected to marry him in an arranged marriage. However, he asked me if I wanted to get married several months ago and I said I needed to think about it. Now… I've finally made a decision since the date of a very important dinner is drawing close and I yesterday answered him, agreeing to his proposal'.

'But who is it?!' asks another girl.

'I'll tell!' Catherine shouts above all, silence, 'It's Takashi Morinozuka'.

'EHH?!' almost everyone in class shouts. Gin blushes and pulls her hand back, making a way through the crowd and moving over to her table to sit down, however, the crowd follows and gathers around her table. All of a sudden, Gin feels very lonely and a little bit of regret, she never knew this would be the reaction of her classmates and it'll only get worse. As soon as the whole school knows…

'Quiet down everyone and please take your seats' the History teacher walks in and glances at the students gathered around Gin's table 'I know Miss Crow's perfume is very lovely but that's no reason to gather around her everyone.

Gin frowns, what a lame joke. It works though, everyone returns to their seats.

All classes long, gin can feel the burning sensation of Tamaki's eyes on her, she doesn't dare to look at him, not knowing what he'll say. Will he be disappointed? Proud? Confused? Happy for her? Maybe angry judging by the holes in her skull.

'Now everyone, the Ouran Fair is coming up soon and we still need to think about a class project'.

The words don't really reach the European blonde, she turns towards the window and gazes outside, wondering if she made the right decision of if she just ended her life with this. Mori seemed happy when she agreed to the engagement, when she told her grandparents about it, they were happy too. Her grandmother seemed a little wary at first, but that soon turned into happiness for her only grandchild.

Honey was happy about it too, though for some reason he kept glancing at her, as if wary if she was going to change her mind and say something hurtful. Gin felt a little bit angry at the little blonde for judging her like that, but whatever, she couldn't stay angry at him for long.

During lunch period, she goes to the yard where she promised Takashi she would be. Yes, it's Takashi now, she would call him Mori during club and when she was joking around, but now she called him Takashi -just like Honey- whenever this wasn't the case.

'Takashi, I'm here, sorry to have let you wait' she walks over to the table and set her tray with lunch down. Mori already sitting there, patiently waiting. She tightens the jacket a little more around her and sits down to sip her soup 'It's pretty cold outside for a picnic, why'd you asked me to meet you here anyway?' she's happy to feel the hot soup warm her insides up a bit.

'Gin, did you know Kyoya and Catherine have been engaged since Halloween?'.

This information caused Gin to choke on her soup, ungracefully spilling it over her skirt and the hot liquid streaming over her bottom lip and leaving trails of chicken soup. She quickly grabs the napkin and coughs into the soft material, tears streaming down her face and her face a little red. _How very attractive_.

'Pardon me?' she asks with a small voice, looking at Mori before coughing a little more into the napkin and then patting her clothes dry, it wasn't much that spilled, only the soup which got out of her mouth.

'Yes, Kyoya and Catherine have been engaged since Halloween. Tamaki told me last week about it. It's why Catherine was gone for a little while before returning, she and Kyoya went to America soon after they got engaged and while Kyoya returned to Japan before Monday Catherine stayed a little while longer to arrange things. They're going to get married during first week-end of spring break'.

'Seriously?' Gin suddenly felt various emotions hit her. A dull pain in her chest, anger, grief, betrayal, loneliness and confusion. Mori could see she was hurt, but the moment Gin frowns and speaks, it shocks him to hear how incredibly dense the girl is about her own feelings.

'That bastard! Here I tell him about all my problems and everything going on in my life and then he pulls a stunt like this?! Oh no! I'm NOT gonna let it happen! I'm not gonna be some kind of disposable cat, the moment he became my friends was the moment he took me in. That fucking jerk, I'll punch him in the face and strangle him while yelling at him about his incredibly stupid it was not to tell me about this petty little detail. Yeah, I'm going to do just that' she stands up and Mori sweat drops seeing the stain in her skirt, it makes her look like she peed in her pants… skirt.

He sighs and throws his jacket at her 'Put that around your waist' he suggest. Gin looks at it before looking down and blushing, then nodding, putting the jacket around her middle and nodding determinedly, then she is about to run off, stops in her tracks, looks at her tray and grabs the big chocolate muffin. 'Now I'm ready to go!'.

And she's off. The senior looks at the lunch she left and then at the blonde running inside. He sees the black haired male she's searching for walking on the second floor together with Tamaki and it takes only ten seconds before the female blonde runs over, punches the guy in the face and grabs his shirt, shaking him while yelling at him about something, Tamaki looking surprised and not-knowing what to do.

Mori smiles lightly, anyone could say anything about her, but one thing's for sure, she's a piece of work. Unpredictable and very emotional. She's like a volcano ready to burst any second yet she's calm or almost uncaring. So many sides that he wondered if she had a split personality.

But she's worth the trouble though.

XxX

When the twins enter the Club room together with Haruhi at the end of the say, they stare at the Cool-type of the Host Club, holding a bag of ice against the side of his head, clothes a little messy just like his hair, eyes hidden by a glare of his glasses.

Catherine is rubbing his back soothingly while Tamaki is having a conversation with Honey and Mori nearby, Gin is sitting at a table near the window listening to her IPod while making her homework very fast and fierce.

'What happened here?' asks Hikaru.

'No idea' answers Hikaru.

'Must have something to do with a certain love-square' Haruhi mutters, referring to Gin, Kyoya, Catherine and Mori.

'Hey boss, what happened?' ask the twins, walking over to the three calm host club members.

'Gin punched Kyoya and then shook him by his shirt while telling her why she's angry at him' Tamaki answers.

'Not quite' Kyoya turns with a cold look on his face 'Gin ran up to me, punches me without reason and then shook me by my clothing while going on and on about her frustrations while eating a chocolate muffin and staining my tie'.

'OH SHUT UP YOU FILTHY LITTLE BUG OF A MAN' Gin replies angrily, her face like a hurricane and her eyes almost shooting lightning at them all.

'Just turn up your unbearable music if you don't want to listen to people who are better in any way than you, both physically, mentally and prosperity, you barbarian' Kyoya replies coldly. Causing everyone to freeze over.

Gin makes a sound between a growl, a howl and a choking/gasping sound, her hands clenching, her face turning a little red and her eyes even darker 'At least I'm not a filthy rich spoiled lying machine who only has to ask daddy to get whatever he wants!'.

'Commoner'.

'Brat!'.

'You're such a child, calling me names. You have the manners, face and short temper of a little child'.

'At least I'm not a cold-hearted money-grabbing lying ass!'.

'Loud mouth'.

'Bragger!'.

'You're unreasonable!'.

'And you're a secretive betraying bastard!'.

'I don't see how keeping my engagement from you is making me a secretive betraying bastard'.

'Then open your fucking eyes!'.

'Language!'.

'Screw you!'.

'You're such a ugly little child, you're such a commoner!'.

Gin gasps then bites her tongue and stands up, chair clattering onto the ground, she grabs her books, throws them into her bag and quickly walks towards the door, before she exits she stops next to him, her eyes ablaze and her hands clenched.

'I through we were best friends, I thought that since I told you everything you would tell me everything too. I thought that I was important enough to you that I would hear the news about your engagement as soon as you got engaged. But NO, I hear about it months later from Takashi who heard it from Tamaki! Everyone in the Host club knew except for me! I guess that the friendship I thought we had was just a merit for your own goods after all, Kyoya Ootori' she walks over towards the door and grabs the knob.

'I don't remember you telling me everything, wasn't that why you'd rather talk to Tamaki than to me? I figured that if that was the case I could better tell Tamaki about my antics too, I chose to tell him over you. Live with it Gin, life is no fairy tale, nothing goes as you expect it to go'.

Gin clenches the doorknob, tears stinging in her eyes and falling onto the doorknob 'You think I don't know about that?' she turns her face to him, tears streaming down her eyes without her own knowledge 'I lost my parents! I'd love to be in the Netherlands right now and continue my life, come home to my family every day, find a job by doing it for myself and no one else. I'd love to do that but I can't because my life is NOTHING close to a fairy tale Kyoya! I lost everything and on top of that I was forced to move to the other side of a world with people who I can't understand in any way! I was Fucking FORCED!' she screams 'Don't tell me about fairness in life and fairy tales. I know about that. Do you though?' she opens the door and turns to walk out 'And something else… don't drag Tamaki into your mess Kyoya, this has nothing to do with him, the other hosts or even Catherine' with that she walks out, slamming the door closed behind her.

XxX

Gin frowns as she looks at her computer screen. There were all kind of thing said on her Facebook. About how much they want to see the wedding and how much they hope she would be happy with the "hot guy". The only ones who understood the real things going on were Layla and Theresa. But they hadn't replied since yesterday, when she told them. They seemed to understand, though they kept saying she was pretty dense. _What the hell is their problem? They say they understand, yet they're acting like jerks_

Gin sighs and rolls herself on her back. The whole world knows now, apparently her grandfather and Takashi's father announced it that afternoon during a conference or something. She wonders… if there's anything she could do. She's on bad terms with Kyoya and the other hosts will only talk about it with her, trying to help. Keyword: try. Theresa and Layla won't talk to her anymore and her grandparents keep going on about the wedding if she speaks them.

Who's there left to call? To talk to? To just have a normal conversation with that has nothing to do with marriage, fights and emotions. Yuk, Gin was done with emotions the moment she felt them getting worse during her first week into puberty, or at least… the first week her mother started complaining about it.

Slowly she gets up and reaches for her mathematics book to make homework. 'It's just you and me, book of terror, just you, me and your partner called Horrifying Pencil'.

Catherine has asked her and Haruhi to come along to the top five bakeries in Tokyo, to taste cake for the wedding in April. For some reason, Catherine is already fully into it and can't wait with making arrangements. A surprise was that Gin had actually agreed.

Tamaki and the twins were busy with the upcoming Arts Festival aka the Ouran Fair, which takes place in only a few days. The adults were already busy with planning a date for the wedding, Mori warned her that it would be sooner than she'd expect, since he's going to graduate soon and his parents want to prevent any college dramas.

The blonde sometimes wondered if she really did make the right decision. But somehow it was easier to just let things go by and not think too much about it. it's normal right? For a bride-to-be to be nervous and uncertain about her decisions. Yes, that's normal, just natural doubts.

It was weird to have Takashi by her side all the time, even after one day she could tell the difference in being friends and engaged, he was at her side every moment he could: holding her bag, taking off her coat and driving her home. It felt nice, but she knows that it'll starts to annoy her after a week or so, since she's pretty independent.

XxX

The Arts festival came around quickly, only three days later the Ouran Fair was open for all public to see. Gin was glad that no one said anything about the tension between her and Kyoya. And sicne she had no real thing to do in the Host Club she was given the task of doing some small stuff around the Host Club, such as bringing tea and cake, talking nicely to people about her opinion of the Host Club and their past events –minus the life threatening and less enjoyable events- while playing the great heiress. It was going all smoothly until Gin was surprised by the sound of someone receiving a Bitch slap.

She turns, expecting a mother or a client to have hit Tamaki about his forwardness or some kind of mistaken perverted-act. But something snapped inside when she saw everyone staring at one particular pair of male who were certainly NOT Tamaki Suoh. One was just standing there and one turning away with a red cheek. The force of the hit made his face turn sideways.

The blonde gasps when she sees a pair of glasses clatter onto the ground, falling in front of her feet. She crouches down and picks them up, clearing them with her white blouse. Wearing a black pencil skirt, black tights, high heels and a white blouse with red tie made her look all nice and in style for the Casino-theme.

She folds the glasses and keeps them close to her, waiting for something to follow, Catherine is standing next to the blonde sniggering softly, her eyes tell she's enjoying every minute of her fiancé being embarrassed in front of all important eyes to see.

Gin nudges the girl with her elbow 'Stop laughing. There's nothing funny' she ignores her anger towards the black haired male and hurries over to him, Kyoya's standing there with his bangs covering his eyes. She lays a hand on his shoulder and holds his glasses out to him, he takes them and pushes them up his nose.

'Are you alright?' she asks so softly only he could've heard it.

He doesn't replay because his father speaks up 'Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name'.

Gin bites her tongue as she looks at Kyoya pushing up his glasses again, the glass reflecting the light and hiding his eyes with a glare.

'Kyoya… you're OK?' she asks again, a little uncertain now since he won't reply.

'I'm fine' he answers and passes her, his shoulder hitting hers in the process and almost causing her to fall on the ground. She takes a step back and frowns before walking after him 'It's not like I haven't been expecting this'.

Gin looks at the dumbstruck hosts, she clenches her fists and follows him to the male's restroom.

Waiting for him to come out. And when he does, he looks surprised by her presence.

'Your fiancé sucks' She states.

He looks at her like he expect her to say something more.

'I mean, there's even sauce in her name. McCurry. Something you put on a hotdog or something. It's not a normal name and her make-up… it's so heavy I could swear it makes her head look more fat than it already is'.

'Gin'.

'I hate Catherine you know. And I'm trying to stay nice to her for you, I'm trying to stay nice to your family since Karuizawa. But one thing's bothering me Kyoya. I'm a hot head and it's taking all my self-control to not hit Catherine or shout at your father right now. But while it costs me so much effort to make this all work out for the both of us despite our little fight, I just want to ask you one question: Do you even want me to help you? Because you're giving me the cold shoulder when it's about your troubles while I tell you everything about my problems'.

He glances at her as she walks over to him and grabs him by his shoulders sending him an angry glare, no, not angry, furious 'Why is that when your father is around I'm like an enemy to you? Why is it like I'm just a stranger? Why am I suddenly one of the many love struck girls asking if you're in pain instead of your worried friend?! Just tell me why're you're not giving me the chance to fight with you?!'.

'Because it's not your battle to fight Gin. You should stay out of things you shouldn't interfere with' he answers coldly and walks away.

Gin looks at his back and hits the wall which makes her fist bleed, not caring about staying calm anymore 'Well then, if you want to play it that way, that's fine by me. But remember that if you're walking away from me now, than we're over, then I'll just threat you same way. Than we're no friends anymore. Because real friends… they look out for each other, they fight with each other…' she looks down 'And they keep each other from hurting and keep them from making fatal mistakes'.

'There never was a "We" Gin. There was only a you and a Host Club. Nothing more'.

Confusion fills her mind. What does that mean? Is he saying that he's no friends with the Host Club either? Or is he saying that… no, he wouldn't say that. Not after everything they've been through. Is that it? Is he saying that there's only she, the pitiful ex-commoner orphan and the beautiful wealthy Host Club? Is he saying that they've been putting up with her because they pity her? No… that can't be. Tamaki would never… none of them would ever… go through such lengths of faking a friendship.

But Kyoya would…

Gin feels tears sting in her eyes 'So you lied to me… You fooled me all that time…' she smiles through her grief 'And I believed it all. I believed in the friendship we had, I believed somebody really understood and cared. I've lost everything without asking for anything. It's just taken away from me. My family, my friends, my freedom, and now even my best friend is a truthful liar. Thanks Kyoya, for the play, thanks for everything you've done, because congratulations, you've made my life even worse than it already was. Made me aware of the fact that it can always get worse. Friends… how could I ever even call what we had such a meaningless fake word?' she turns and walks away, not noticing the Ootori still standing stiff and still in the middle of the hallway.

Gin passes rooms and people, tears streaming down her cheeks and a heavy aching pain in her chest, more pain than she felt when she saw her brother's death body, more pain than leaving her friends and everything she knew behind, more pain than she felt when that man hit her on her head with that metal pole. A thousand times worse.

Betrayal was worse than anything. Gin had known this from long ago and yet she decided to trust Kyoya withy everything she was.

The pain was suffocating her. It was making breathing so hard. She was just wondering if she was going to get a heart attack when she ran into someone. She looks up at a blonde, blue eyed boy. Looking at her with wide worried eyes.

'Gin!' He shouts but she just looks at him angry.

'You probably lied to me too! How could I ever be so oblivious, so dense? How could I've be so blind to see? All that time you lied to me just like Kyoya! I bet you laughed with him about me, talked about me. You probably pitied me for my complete ignorance, for my stupidity of trusting people!'.

He wants to say something but she just passes him. Not wanting to talk or listen to anyone right now. Not even Tamaki. Sure, it hurt, she still couldn't imagine Tamaki like the enemy, Kyoya? Sure, he could be the enemy. But not dense and caring Tamaki. Yet… there was the doubt in her heart, she had seen the way he acted towards the other guests, the way he talked to business people… he could've been lying to her all along! Was she just another one of those Host Club girls? Dense and under the spell of beauty and care?

Friendship. What a meaningless word. They all lied to her. Even Mori did about hit love. Right?

XxX

When Gin returns to the Host Club that evening, she just hopes there'll be no one left so she can get her stuff, change into her own clothes and go home. The sun has already begun to set, everyone must be home now.

When she arrives at the end of the hallway, in front of the room where the Host Club holds house during the Ouran Fair, Tamaki and Éclair Tonnerre are standing in the door way. Gin walks silently by them, bangs overshadowing her eyes. She walks down the stairs, hands clenched as she feels eyes on her.

'Gin! There you are! We were so worried!' shouts Honey with a wide smile of relief.

'Yeah, you probably were…' she grumbles sarcastically, grabbing her bag from the dressing room she turns around and walks away again, not facing anyone.

'Gin!' shouts Haruhi and wants to grab her shoulder but Gin's quicker than Haruhi's reach. Her blonde hair waving up when a breeze floats from the hallway into the club room and out of the window, fazing the hosts standing behind her for a moment. When has Gin ever given them such a cold shoulder?

'Catherine… I hope you'll be happy. Even though a stupid girl like you shouldn't even get my best wishes. The truth is that I really hate your guts. But then again, I hate all liars more than I hate stupidity' her words are filled with anger, grief and a faint hint of desperation 'I'm sorry I have ever wasted your time and airspace. I hereby officially leave the Host Club' she announces and walks past Tamaki and Éclair into the hallway.

That was the last thing they heard of her. All of them knew Gin was a very emotional girl, even if she tried to hide it, her many emotions often caused her to be incredibly troubled by herself and unable to know what to think of something.

Her confident and self-conscious side. Her angry temper and her calm indifference. Her sociable and shy side. Her fear and her bravery. Her smile and her tears. Her clenched fist and sharp words yet she has a caring side of soothing people and helping them. It all made on hell of a confusing girl.

But none of them had ever seen her on this negative yet rock-steady determination side. The determination of leaving them and staying away from them, anger, fear and grief for some reason. A slight bit of desperation making all this even worse for her. What had happened? What went through her head?

Tamaki knew, that this time, Gin wouldn't return to them. Not like she had in the past. The things she said and how she looked while she said it. This afternoon when he ran into her, no… she ran into him, what she had looked like and the words which had left her mouth had said it all.

'_You probably lied to me too! How could I ever be so oblivious, so dense? How could I've be so blind to see? All that time you lied to me just like Kyoya! I bet you laughed with him about me, talked about me. You probably pitied me for my complete ignorance, for my stupidity of trusting people!_'

She's not coming back. Not this time.

He had made his choice the moment the blonde hair of the Dutch girl flew past beside him, she had left and for some reason he couldn't help but feel responsible for that. If Gin hadn't met the Host Club like this, if she had never been a part of it… than she would've been friends with less chaotic friends, girl-friends who could understand her. He had dragged her into this and in the end… it seemed like it caused her to feel an unbearable amount of pain.

And Gin had felt enough pain for a life time.

His choice was made. 'I hereby declare-'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Drama, drama, drama. Told you so? Anyway, this isn't even the end yet, this is only the first few drama chapters. I hope I'm making sense. I'll have you know that Gin is a very self-conscious girl behind that tough-girl act she pulls off. Which is why she's so sensitive to what people think and so afraid with trusting them since she's afraid they'll betray them. I figured that if this is the case, then Kyoya must know that too, since she told him about everything.**_

_**It'll probably make sense in the next chapters, or not… we'll see how it goes.**_

_**Anyway, the Monday after tomorrow I'll have my first exam-period, so I'll be busy studying this week for next week. I'll see how it goes with the Chapters, it could be that there won't be a chapter next week, and the week-end after that I'll have my birthday party coming up (ten girls on my loft, this'll be hell!) so I'll see how Friday and Sunday go for me and writing a Chapter.**_

_**I'll update once though.**_

_**PS: I loved all the people who favorite and Alerted my story, yet I only received two reviews… guys, I'm kinda losing hope here. I know I'm disappointing with all the different update dates as of late. But please… FORGIVE ME! Reviews are my drive and I'm open for criticism. (Except for my grammar and stuff, cause I speak your language better than you speak mine, except if you're Dutch too, because then it gets awkward…) Anyway, warn me if Gin becomes too Mary-Sue and the characters too OOC, we don't want that, do we?**_

_**Happy… November the eighteenth?! XD**_

_**LOL**_


	31. Chapter 29

_**A/N: First of all, I wanna superduperthankyou for all the reviews! It made me SO happy to see how many people like my story! Don't worry, I won't abandon it now, I'm too far into this story to just drop it and never continue. I'm really surprised that –this being my first Ouran Fanfic- people really like it so much. I'm review and readers hungry but really, it makes me SO happy (Like chocolate only you don't get fat from readers). Really guys! LOVE YOU! (And I don't say that just to anyone :wink: )  
><strong>_

Chapter 29

"**The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared.~ Lois Lowry, **_**The Giver**_**"**

Gin just stares angrily at the ceiling. Like the ceiling had done something wrong.

But it wasn't the ceiling which made her hurt and angry, no… if it was the ceiling she wouldn't just gotten herself another room on the third floor or something. You can replace a ceiling, but you can't replace memories even if they are fake.

The doubt of not knowing if they're even fake hurts even more. After all the time they spend together… what was real and what was fake? Was there even anything real at all?

Once again, Gin was pushes into a deep well and had landed in the water, not knowing what to do and how to get out. Every time she thought she found a way out, something to hold onto and help her reach the surface, it always broke or disappeared, sending her crashing right down again into the sand on the bottom of the deep pit.

She pulls the blankets over her head and growls before kicking them off and letting out a weird sobbing, gasping, screaming or whining kind of sound, something not even hers. She hadn't made that noise since… never, she never made that noise before.

Why did it hurt so much more? Was it because she lost her second family? She hated the self-pity, but even so she loved it in a way, like a drug it made her feel so alone and misunderstood, this was feeling familiar and made her aware of reality. However, the self-pity was gone since a few hours, somewhere during the begin-afternoon it just vanished and she felt like the dry well she fell into. She wasn't just stuck on the bottom anymore, the well and she has merged into one entity.

Dry of water to spill. Not hungry or thirsty.. .she didn't even feel like bathing anymore, not like she needed a bath since she had taken a bath and shower three times last night to hide her hysterical sobbing and try to wash away the feeling of treachery and betrayal. She gave up, water couldn't fix a broken heart.

Water couldn't heal a broken soul.

She was left in a state between the over-emotional time she was in a few hours ago and some kind of calm, stoic state of feeling absolutely nothing.

At one moment, she started to wonder what feelings felt like, why that dull aching pain in her chest couldn't become more and make her feel alive instead of death.

'Gin, can you please open the door let us in? At least tell me what's wrong!' her grandmother tries to get her out, but there's no such luck. It's already afternoon and Gin is lying on her bed. The curtains closed and her music on her ears. Dressed in some black underwear and a white tank top. Hair spread on the pillow and arms spread like her legs. Feeling nothing. That animalistic sound from earlier was all the emotion that was left in her. The feeling which came over her a few minutes ago is numbing her very soul.

She could've looked like an angel. If it wasn't for her eyes. The red eyes of crying and emptiness.

Her eyes betrayed her broken soul.

She takes deep shallow breathes. She doesn't hear anything but the music. Her head feeling like she has just got some kind of drug in her body that makes her hallucinating. Maybe she should buy something like that. Yesterday she had been in such a restless state that the maid had given her some calming- and sleeping pills, more for the good of the rest of the house since she kept most people awake. But they were no good. The sleep she had gotten made her only more sleepy after waking up. The calming pills probably played a part in this numbness.

She had taken more calming pills, because they made her head feel all light and made the painful headaches and loud screaming go away. The tranquility was so much better than the noise, yet it was so unrealistic and calm it scared her more than all the business.

She couls hear her heartbeat. It's faint, but it's there. The bouncing that says she's still alive, even though it feels like she isn't alive at all.

Lies… why do people always lie?

What does it bring but pain? Why did the pain of losing a family hurt so much? It felt like she lost her family again. But then again, after her parents died, she slowly started to grow fond of the Host Club. They became her family, a crazy family, but lovable anyway.

With a father and a mother, and brothers and sisters. But they were friends at the exact same time. She had felt like she could trust them with anything, she had felt like she could open up. And she did open up, she did trust, she did. And in the end. It was all a lie again. Another family died.

How could she have been so naïve? She always scolded her friends for their naivety but at the same time… she was the most naïve one. In her heart she wanted to belong and when they accepted her… she became blind to the truth.

The sky starts turning a darker shade of yellow and Gin closes her eyes. She needs to feel something, if she stays numb for any moment longer she'll get crazy and won't survive another night. If she doesn't feel something now… she'll kill herself for sure.

What is the easiest feeling to get? Fear and excitement. Adrenaline.

Slowly she stands up and walks over to her closet. Her make-up from yesterday still on her face. Somehow the twins' make-up could stay on your face and not get totally smeared even through storm and rain. Choosing some light weighted clothing to put on: her black school skirt and a white loose blouse with underneath a white tank top and some low step-in wedge heels, she pushes a hand through her messy blonde hair and let it be as it is.

Without hesitation she takes off every form of jewelry she's wearing, including the engagement ring from Mori. Gin opens the window and looks down off the balcony, climbing onto the railing she looks down, takes a deep breath and jumps down, landing in the soft green grass without being seen.

While trying to not get caught by anyone, she sneaks over to her bike leaning against the garage and jumps on, quickly driving away while letting the wind blow through her already tangled hair, if only it was a motorcycle…

But even so, she sets off into the direction of the bridge, and not just any bridge, but the bridge just outside of Tokyo by the nearest place the sea would reach shore. She would jump off the height, scream her lungs out, land in the water and swim ashore with a crazy adrenaline kick which will get her to feel again, maybe it'll kick some sense into her too.

Though jumping off a bridge should be called insane. Then again, the whole point of it is getting… _ah whatever I'm just doing it._

The sun is starting to set and almost under when she stops and sets her bike against the white handrail of the bridge and takes off her shoes, placing them in her hands while climbing on the broad handrail. She looks down and cringes her nose, it's pretty high, she could feel her heart beating faster by just looking down and standing on the edge.

With wide arms she starts walking over the handrail to the middle of the bridge. Even though it's November, the sun is still warm on her skin despite the cold autumn breeze. Ignoring the wind blowing through her light clothing and causing the goose bumps to appear on her skin, she balances over the handrail and comes to a stop at the middle.

Opening her eyes she sits down and looks down, it's quite high, but with her feet bungling above the shiny water, colored golden through the setting sun, she can feel the tiny bit of excitement and fear creeping into her veins, nervousness which makes the numbness starting to fade away.

Her heart starts beating faster and faster, her senses start coming back but for some reason it all feels too good, the slight warmth of the sun on her back, the breeze blowing her hair a little bit into her face, the nothingness underneath her bare feet. It's so surreal.

Slowly she stands up again and shuffles a little closer to the edge, after setting her shoes down beside her feet she spreads her arms and closes her eyes, letting the feeling of that surreal state return to her, it's like she's flying.

She barely hears the sound of a car stopping with braking barks behind her. 'Gin!' shouts a voice. She doesn't hear it though, she only hears faint whispers as she takes a step into nothing and let herself fall. No sound. No screaming. As if everything around her is muted except for the wind blowing against her skin, her head down towards the water, the sun hitting her like a warm halo.

_It's like I'm flying to heaven…_

Tears appear in her eyes as she opens them a bit and sees the sun hitting the sea. Everything is still muted and silent. That is until she hits the water.

She sees water. The fall didn't work. It didn't work. She didn't feel the adrenaline kick she needed to feel, she only felt even worse, death... Maybe she wasn't meant to wake from the comatose state of her soul. Maybe they would just pull the plug in the end.

Suddenly she sees the face of an angel coming from the light above her. A male with black hair, a beautiful face. And silver eyes. _So… I died huh?_

For some reason she couldn't even care except for the slight twinge of guilt towards her grandparents. The faces of Theresa and Layla flash before her eyes, followed by the rest of her old friends, her grandparents…

_No, I can't die yet… I can't die_.

She tries to swim and reach for the outstretched hand when suddenly her mouth opens and gasps for air. Her eyes widen and then her body numbs everywhere. She feels a hand grab hers tightly, it's not the warm and gentle hand she would expect from an angel, it's like a cold, wet and forceful hand trying to rip her arm off.

It turns black for a moment, nothingness engulfing her once again. Gosh, she hated that nothingness now more than the screaming and the stress. That is before she this the ground like a rag doll being throws down and stones being thrown on her chest, water comes out of her mouth and nose. Unaware of her surroundings but aware of hands on her chest she feels dizzy and cold, the warmth of the sun and the peaceful feelings are gone, the numbness has faded into pain and desperation for air and fear of dying take over. She's aware of footsteps and faint shouting. It's far away yet it's close.

She's aware of her trembling body and a pain in her lungs, tears floating down her cheeks and shouting in her ear. Then colors start coming back together and form the face of a now furious angel. So… she went to hell? Since when is naivety a sin? Or was it what she did to Mariel back during summer vacation?

'I am not death right? I'm still alive… I feel alive. It hurts…' The furious angel keeps frowning and staring at her angrily, water dripping off his nose and out of his wet hair. She doesn't remember his name. But she remembers his face and his voice.

'Never-Ever do that again! Do you hear me?!' he shouts –no yells- at her 'Never again! You complete idiot! FOOL! IDIOTIC GIRL!'.

He looks ready to kill her yet there's something in his eyes which reminds her of relief and fear. She just looks at him 'Lies' she remembers the word and says it out loud. He looks in shock for some reason, than guilty.

'I'm so sorry Gin' then he's hugging her, tightly, the blonde whimpers from the stinging pain in her neck, head and lungs because of the sudden movement.

'Liar' she whispers and slowly she starts to feel everything again, she wants to get up but the pain says otherwise and makes her body heavy and exhausted.

'You're right. I'm a liar. I lied to you back in that hall. I lied to you about there's no us. There_ is_ an us, it's called the Host Club, and you're a part of it. You're the crazy, annoying, moody, aggressive and beloved part of the Host Club. The one singing like a stray cat during the night while cleaning, the one who sneaks into the kitchen and takes a little bit of a bigger piece of chocolate cake than necessary, the one who keeps me sharp. You idiot' he lays her back down 'You're such a fool for trying to kill yourself'.

She coughs and feels water escape her lips. She rolls on her side and starts crying 'I wasn't planning on suicide! I was trying to FEEL something, I was trying to feel something again after my whole body and mind shut down from over-emotional reasons! I didn't want to die it just almost happened by accident!' she screams and starts fighting the arms wanting to keep her down. She hits him with a flat hand against the cheek and just screams in frustration which doesn't seem to faze the male on top of her anymore.

'Gin! Did you take drugs?'.

'No! Moron!' She answers with a deep frown.

'What did you take? You would never be so open about everything… what…' he tries to feel her pockets for anything but she struggles.

'Rapist!'.

'I'm NOT raping you! I'm merely checking you for any drugs! Gin stop the squirming and be honest with me! Your mood swings are worse than normal and you can't even look straight into my eyes!'.

'Maybe that's because I almost drowned!' she objects 'What's it to you anyway? If I die there's no burden left on your shoulders! You hate me! You FUCKING LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING! How do I know you're speaking the truth with your sentimental talk?! How do I know I'm not just a dying and crazy person?! GOD DAMN I need mental help!' she grabs her head and then covers her eyes.

'You don't need mental help, you just need to lay out your feeling sin front of your friends'.

'I don't have friends' she whines pathetically, even Gin could tell she was acting even more stupid and pathetic than usual.

'You have us and you have nothing else so start by telling me what you took to get you so…' he sighs deeply.

'Calming pills…' she whispers in a half howling half screaming voice. A pathetic high-pitched voice which made her cringe on the inside.

'Why?'.

Anger and pain rise and turn into grief, sobs escaping her mouth 'Because I don't want to feel pain for once in my life!' She screams hysterically through her tears 'I want to feel like I have something and I don't want to feel like the world hates me! I want to feel love and warmth instead of the emptiness and the cold! I want to feel like I wasn't the one that died the day my family passed away! It's all lies! It's all lies!' she pushes him off of her 'You're liars! Big fat liars! You like to see me suffer?! Don't you?! DAMN I took them because I couldn't stop bawling like a little pathetic child yesterday evening and I kept the whole house awake!' she wants to stand up but her legs won't move, her eyes filled with something between pain and insanity. Desperation.

'Gin…' starts Tamaki, the blonde appearing out of nowhere.

'Everybody is lying… how can I even be living when my whole very existence is a lie?'.

'Snap out of it!' Kyoya slaps her, holding her by her neck she wants to say something but he slaps her again, and again.

Until she's silent. It stings, it hurts, but not more than she was hurting already. Tears flow down her cheeks again and she can feel her mouth form into a strange line.

'We're your friends Gin. I lied. I lied because I don't want you to interfere with my life. I don't want you to be dragged into something you don't know. I don't want you to risk your future for me by talking against my father. And I lied because I wanted to see you cry. Because you only cry when you're in pain. And it's easier to make you forget about your freedom if you forget me, it's all easier if you hate me for hurting you' Kyoya says with a low voice 'But I didn't want you to jump off a bridge!'.

'How could I forget my best friend?' she asks softly, ignoring the bridge comment completely.

'It was a mistake. Because you can't. Because you do weird stuff when you're upset. You've always done weird stuff when you were upset. Eat yourself full with sweets till you throw up, make fun of teachers during their class, exhaust and stress yourself until the point of fainting, hit your head against a table or a wall, throw one of our expensive tea cups out of the window onto the pavement, play ninja with a broom and hit everything around you, go sporting like crazy, sit on the bottom of your pool and see how long you can last without air, watch pro-wrestling… jump off a bridge -which is by the way- the craziest thing you've done so far' he pulls her into a tight hug and she cries 'I lied to you'.

'You promise you lied?'.

'I promise'.

'So… you really were my friends all along? Huh…?' she smiles into his shoulder and glances at Tamaki.

'Yes. Of course' the other blonde smiles warmly, like only Tamaki could 'How could you ever let such an unbelievable lie make you so desperate to do suicide?'.

She grabs Tamaki's moist shirt and pulls him towards the three of them, hugging him with her other arms too.

'I'm not naïve and I'm distrusting… and I didn't attempt on suicide' she whispers 'Everybody left me. And I was scared that after I lost my freedom, I would lose you too. And I thought that had happened… I was so afraid that my fear became reality for me' she whispers into Kyoya's neck shivering, than she sneezes 'Great… I'll catch a cold and die of laryngitis'.

Then someone puts a coat over her shoulders, she turns to find Takashi and smiles before letting go of Kyoya and Tamaki, she closes the coat around herself tightly 'I'm sorry. I understand if you want to call off the engagement'.

'No' he answers 'You were drugged and didn't intent to get yourself killed'.

'I've never heard about anyone trying to kill themselves because they took too many calming pills. It's kind of an embarrassing way to die' she blushes a tingle of pink.

'Well then, let's go back to Ouran and attend the party!' Says Tamaki.

XxX

Even though Gin arrives at Ouran in a wet uniform with smeared make-up and not much clothing, the glam of mischievousness and evilness are back in her eyes. But there's also slight softening emotion when she looks at the host club. She looks down at her hand and sees the engagement ring, her grandmother brought it with her to the party, they were worried sick when they unlocked her door and found her room empty with her most precious belongings left behind. When Gin told her grandparents she still wants to continue the marriage they were slightly relieved, but most because she's still alive and intact.

Even though her disturbing appearance, it doesn't take away all the fun out of the evening. She dances with everybody, more often with Mori because that's to be expected from a couple. But also with Kasanoda and Nekozawa. She had fun. But the guests were totally love-struck when she and Mori danced together, because they seemed to have "stepped right out of a fairy tale".

Gin was less thrilled about the reference between the Beauty and the Beast, the girls referring to her as the Beast. It hurt her ego quite a bit.

Catherine hadn't spoken to her at all. She hadn't been around much but at the party she was there. And she claimed Kyoya like her favorite Teddy Bear. Of which Gin was openly showing her opinion.

All the while she's unaware of the people looking out of the window and watching her as Catherine makes her way to the bathroom and Gin steals Kyoya for a dance. She wasn't aware of them watching her, much less about them talking about her.

'That Gerrylin Crow, Gin. She's a quite interesting female'.

'It seems so. She's certainly something else'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Wasn't the longest chapter and maybe a little bit confusing and sudden, but I needed them to be friends again so… there you go!**_

_**Anyway, I'm keeping myself busy with Biology at the moment and I shouldn't even be writing this but well… I'm a sucker when it comes to resisting my computer XD**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews and if you have any question (about the story or otherwise) then I'm open for questions! **_

_**BTW. Gin didn't try to commit suicide, if you thought that she did, then read it again since I'm pretty sure I tried to convince everyone she didn't. **_

_**Thumbs up for me and my exams! XD**_

_**Please review and whatever more there is d(^_^)b**_


	32. Chapter 30

_**A/N: It's a little late since I skipped last week, but early for this week, here is the next Chapter. Especially written today for **__**FoveroKaiExypno **__**(btw. What a ridiculously long name) because today it's the day **__**Fovero**__** turns a year older and is a year closer to dying! Congratulations! XD**_

_**No but seriously: Congrats.**_

_**Also, I love to read quotes -if you hadn't figured by every quote I put on before I start the real Chapter- and I liked these two quotes from you (Talking to **__**Fovero**__**), so I'm using them for my story. So… for everyone who bothers to read these Author Notes: I don't own the quotes alright?**_

Chapter 30

"**Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways ~FoveroKaiExypno"**

(_And I thought this one was funny_)** "Hard work never killed anybody; but why take a chance? ~FoveroKaiExypno"**

Gin moves her hips while sweeping the ground with a mop, all tables have been put against the walls and the chairs put on them. Even the couches are put in the dressing room to clear the third music room from furniture.

The music booms from the boxes on one of the left tables which didn't fit in the changing room. She sways her hips and sings along with the music '_Shut up, just shut the fuck up. Shut up, just shut the fuck up'_ she moves the wet mop over the floor to make it wet and shiny 'You think you're something special don't you. You like the sound of your voice, keep talking while I tune out, OH. And if you ever really wonder what I think about you. I've got a million ways to show you just where you can go' she rotates her hips and grins 'KISS MY ASS, OH!' when she suddenly hears a low chuckle.

'That isn't a very appropriate thing to ask an engaged man as an engaged woman. But if you insist…'.

Gin gives a soft scream and jumps, tripping over the bucket of water and falling onto the ground with the dirty water all around her. Clutching the mop in her arms she stares at Kyoya with a beet red head and big deer-in-headlight eyes. If she wasn't covered with dirty floor-water, she would've looked cute.

Kyoya smirks when she quickly tries to stand up but acts twice as clumsy since she's embarrassed. 'Kyoya! How much did you see?' she asks softly.

'Not much, though I have to admit you have pretty lose hips, I bet that's the reason why you learned how to dance so quickly. Have you ever danced?'.

'No' she stands up, a little calmed down but still a little red in the face 'My mother thought Ballet was for girly-girls and I never wanted to take other dance classes since I would be alone. You see, I'm not all that sociable…'.

'I noticed' he sighs and walks over, watching the dirty water drip from her hair 'You can use the shower in the dressing room, I'll get something clean for you to wear, hurry up, the soap is inside with a towel'.

'You really don't have to do that' she looks at him and sees him scratch his head.

'Gin, if I'm correct, then you and Haruhi agreed to have a sleep-over at hers since Ranka kept asking for you. You can't show up drenched in dirty mop-water, that's impolite'.

'Well I don't think Ranka would care much if I told them about the situation'.

'Just get into that bathroom' he orders. Gin jumps slightly, almost falling again.

'Yes sir!' She salutes and quickly makes her way into the dressing room, she undresses and throws her wet clothes on the ground beneath the sink. She steps behind the shower curtain and turns on the water, first hissing when it's too hot and then shrieking when it's too cold. When she find the right temperature she let the water drench her hair and float down her body, it's pretty relaxing and slowly the smell of the cleaning chemicals starts to fade.

When there's a knock she opens her eyes 'Yes?'.

'I've only been able to find my extra uniform, I keep it in my locker in case my usual uniform gets dirty or ripped. Also, I managed to get the nurse as far to give me a top and clean underwear. I'll leave them on the chair for you alright?' Kyoya informs. Gin blushes a little at the thought of him going to the nurse to ask for female underwear, but it must've been twice as embarrassing for him.

'Uh thanks…' she answers and turns off the water. She takes a towel and puts it in her hair, then steps out and takes the second towel to wrap around her body.

'Say… Kyoya'.

'What is it?'.

So he is indeed waiting outside the bathroom for her. She feels a little happy about it, but the smile won't even reach her lips. She clears the mirror and looks at her face 'Are you happy? Being engaged to Catherine? I mean, at the Ouran fair… she laughed when your father… I just think she's not all that sweet and innocent'.

A low chuckle 'You may be right about that, but whether I'll be happy or not doesn't matter. What matters is that I achieve my goal and make my father proud as an Ootori'.

'It's unfair…' she whispers.

'Life isn't fair Gin. But there are things which have to be done to make life livable'.

'But what if you meet that one person and you're married? Then you'll miss the chance to make life heaven! You'll miss the feeling of love and… and…' she stops.

'And?'.

'I don't know' Gin feels tears sting in her eyes but wipes them away, she sits down on the chair in the bathroom and looks at her hands, the ring around her finger sparkling brightly 'I just think that… it's unfair to force someone to marry'.

'Gin, there are things in this life which are not to be fought with. They can't be fought. They can't be changed'.

'Maybe you're right…' she turns the ring around her finger 'Faith is a funny thing isn't it? I always thought that I would finish High School, go to university and have fun with my friends. Rick would come by occasionally, I would meet that one guy at college and we would marry. It would be a beautiful party in a small castle or beautiful big house with a big garden, there would be many people who would all be happy and during the ceremony I would shed a tear of happiness. Then we'd live in a house together, I would finish school and start working while studying to be a surgeon. I would give birth to three children, two boys and a girl…' she feels tears sting in her eyes 'I would watch them grow up and then we'd die in the end, old and happy. I never asked for an incredible amount of money, sure it would be appreciated but I wouldn't need it to be happy. I never asked for anything else than a normal future with a job I'm good at and family to love. But in the end… I end up engaged before I turn seventeen. I'll become a rich woman who will always need to look pretty, act charming, never slip… I'll need to bear heirs instead of just a child, I'll need to take care of them and teach them how to live in a society like this one. A society I'm new in and have never grown up in myself. I'll maybe be happy, in the end, but who knows… maybe it'll end in a divorce and…' she stops, feeling tears slide down her cheeks, a soft sob escaping her lips.

'I just don't know what I've done wrong in my life to deserve something so different from what I wanted…'.

Suddenly the door opens and Gin looks up with teary eyes, clutching the towel a little harder to make sure it's covering everything. Kyoya bends down and wipes away her tears. 'It's alright to be scared' his eyes are unusually soft and understanding, so unlike Kyoya Gin could've laughed. 'You're just confused and nervous. But you'll be fine. Because if there's one thing I've learned about you it's that you'll always be fine. You're a strong woman'.

'Maybe I look strong from the outside, but I'm pretty breakable and weak' she smiles through her tears 'I'm sorry you have to see me crying again. Seriously, I'm so pathetic'.

'Yes, you are' he agrees. Gin could feel the sting and frowns 'If you're going to insult me than you should leave. Besides, it's not appropriate for an engaged man to enter a bathroom where an engaged woman is only dressed in a towel'.

He smiles lightly and stands up 'You're so touchy and changeable. Like an unpredictable wild horse'.

'I don't like horses' she mutters.

Kyoya smiles lightly 'I'll get your clothes' he disappears through the doorway and then returns with a neat pile of clean clothes. She thanks him and takes the pile, when he's gone, closing the door behind him, she let the towel slip onto the floor and starts dressing.

Coming out she feels stupid, the button up and the pants are way too big, without a bra (Even her underwear was wet) she thought her boobs looked saggy and old lady-like, the socks are too big and her hair is in a messy bun to make it the least bit presentable after she washed it. The underwear from the nurses office existed form a small top which couldn't really do much more than give a little bit of support, and some white underpants.

She stares at Kyoya blankly, who does the same before standing up 'Well then, let's bring you to Haruhi's'.

'I could just walk you know' Gin looks at the club room and sees everything is clean, so… Kyoya knows how to clean huh?

She feels a smirk play around her lips while following him out of the clubroom, her dirty clothes in a plastic bag.

'I would be a proper gentleman if I let a lady such as yourself walk around town at this hour. Besides, I would never hear the end of it if Tamaki hears I let you walk over street dressed like that. Of course, he would bother me after he healed form his sudden heart-attack'.

'You're so funny' Gin rolls her eyes while he locks the club room doors.

'So I've been told' he retorts.

XxX

When Haruhi opens the door and sees Gin dressed in an Ouran male-uniform which is far too big for her, with her hair in a messy bun and a plastic bag in her hand next to her school bag, she can only stare.

'I'm not even going to ask' the brunette asks when she sees the only thing Gin's wearing on her feet are black male socks.

'Thank you' Gin answers with a relieved smile. She waves at the limousine in front of the apartment building and it drives away. The blonde turns towards the brunette and sniffs 'I think I'm hungry' she announces and Haruhi starts laughing, making room for the blonde to enter.

XxX

That evening, the phone goes and Ranka picks up. Haruhi and Gin laughing while dressed in their pajamas while pointing at random things in a magazine and laughing while joking about the Host Club.

'Gin dear, it's for you' Ranka turns to look at the blonde who looks up from the magazine with curiosity in her eyes and stands up, taking Ranka's place and putting the phone to her ear.

'This if Gerrylin Crow speaking'.

'_Gin, you need to go to the Tokyo Ootori Medical Center as quickly as possible'_ goose bumps appears on Gin's skin when she hears her grandmother in such panic_ 'It's your grandfather... he's dying'_.

XxX

Gin, Ranka and Haruhi rush into the hospital. All still dressed in their pajamas and only Ranka and Haruhi smart enough to wear a coat in the rainy weather. The blonde runs towards the IC, wearing nothing more than some light blue pajama pants, a black tank top and bath-slippers. Her hair a little wet from the rain and her eyes big.

When she spots her grandmother she runs over, there're more people, Yoshio Ootori is there and so are Mori, Honey and their parents. Gin hugs her grandmother 'Is there any news?'.

Her grandmother shakes her head, tears stinging in her eyes 'No, they won't give me any information at all about what's going on inside'.

'Damn' Gin frowns and puts a hand to her forehead. Apparently her grandparents just finished a meeting with many medical-associated people. Apparently he had a heart attack or couldn't breathe for some reason. Yoshio and his oldest sons were the first to jump into action and get him into the nearest Ootori hospital.

The Morinozuka's were the first to be called after Gin herself but were quicker to arrive. The two oldest Ootori sons entered the IC with him, directly into doctor's mode.

Gin paces around, Haruhi and Ranka talking quietly to Mori and Honey until they starts following the blonde with her pacing. Gin looked… angry and worried, her face filled with stress and fear. She looked vulnerable.

'Gin dear, could you please stop pacing?' asks her grandmother.

'Why isn't he done yet? Is it too late? Is he death? Damn, damn, damn' she then walks away sitting down somewhere less crowded and putting her face in her hands, staring at the ground through her fingers.

'Gin, you alright?' asks the heavy voice of Mori.

'No, no I'm not alright' she answers and clenches her fists 'My grandfather is fucking dying and none of those lab-rats give us any news. Damn, damn, damn. If he dies… if he dies then it's just Grandma and me left… damn, damn, damn' she shakes her head, tears stinging but refusing to let them fall 'I never loved them Takashi… I never loved them like I love my friends and how I loved my brother and parents. I don't even know them. I saw them once a year, tops, and every time they visited both parties would be relieved when they could leave. I love them like distant family but I would never… I would never put myself after them, I could never love them like real family… but still… they're my family, they're DNA, blood-related. My family is so dysfunctional and now everyone is dying on me' she shakes her head 'Damn. This is so much bullshit. It's fucking unbelievable… why can't that old man hold out a little longer? So many promises and now he's dying on me' she growls.

'What do you feel?' he asks calmly.

'Anger, rage… and maybe a little bit of loneliness' she shrugs 'Damn, damn it, for heaven's sake… fuck it all' she shakes her head 'Sorry, I don't mean to curse… I'm just frustrated right now'.

He nods and then pulls her into a hug, knowing she needs it right now 'Everything will be alright'.

'Thanks' she whispers.

Then a doctor walks over to the group 'You may see him now'.

When Gin enters the room, her grandmother is already there, whispering to the broken man lying in the hospital bed and sobbing softly. A man who spoke bad about her father, a man who chased away her mother, a man so tough and strong to lead a huge company even after he turned seventy and was still successful. A man who lies now in a hospital bed, looking weaker and older than ever. As if the years suddenly got to him and worn him out.

His grey hair is thinner than she remembers. His eyes are more tired than the last time she saw them. His skin is paler and his body seems so weak and breakable. He looks nothing like the man who she was once afraid of to disappoint. Now this man has tubes in his nose and wires disappearing underneath the blankets, causing machines to beep and give light occasionally, there's an IV in his hand.

Her grandmother looks at Gin with tears in her eyes.

The old man lies an hand on the woman's hand clutching his other hand, signifying her to let go of him without a word spoken. 'Gin… I have to talk to you about something important' says the old man with a soft weak voice 'Cindy. Leave us please, my love'.

'But-' objects her grandmother.

'Now' says the old man with a slightly stern voice, his eyes looking strict all of a sudden, even with the exhaustion she could see the slight threat in them. Gin had never seen him act like that towards her grandmother. Whatever he has to say, it must be important.

When the older woman has left, she had closed the door behind her, leaving them in silence from the noise coming from the hallway. Through the window there are several eyes watching from the other side of the hallway while Gin sits down and takes her grandfather's hand. 'What is it, gramps?'.

'You must go through with this marriage'.

'it never crossed my mind to stop it now. Besides, I accepted a proposal from Takashi and I can't cancel the wedding now. I would never be able to look him in the eye again if I did. But that may be my pride and dignity speaking' she smiles weakly and he nods.

'Yes, your mother would've said the same. Only… she had already finished school and ran away instead of ever giving the man she was supposed to marry to even the slightest chance. You look a lot like your mother, you know'.

Gin frowns, everyone always says that, but if there's one thing that Gin never liked as a compliment it's that ever-returning comment about how much she looks like her mother.

'If you want to go to Tokyo U. and become a psychologist' he grandfather continues 'You need to marry Takashi. His father will take care of the company when I'm gone and when you're ready you may continue his temporary task and become the CEO of the Terashi company. Your grandmother is old, she can't do it all by herself. Plus, our family needs to make up with the Morinozuka's, your mother didn't want to marry either and that's when we got into a… tense relationship' he tells cautiously, knowing it's not the best-liked subject.

Gin takes a deep sigh 'I'll try my best, grandfather'.

He didn't miss the pain in her eyes. 'Gin, this is the life of a heiress, of a rich girl. I would never have put you in this dilemma if I didn't think it was the right thing to do, for the company'.

'I know that, but I never asked to become the heiress of the Terashi company. Rick and I both didn't ask for it and yet… yet I ended up with such a weight on my shoulders. However, I won't hold a grudge, because if there's one thing I know it's that holding a grudge against someone doesn't make it easier. Gramps, I should be honest with you, despite our familial relationship, despite our share of DNA… I don't think I ever really could've loved you the way a granddaughter is supposed to love her grandfather. Could you forgive me?'.

Gin didn't know where all this came from. Maybe it's true what they say about the death-bed.

'I cannot hold a grudge either. I know your mother didn't love me, rather… she hated my guts. I can't hold the past against you, but what I do know is that Cindy… your grandmother… she loved your mother and she loves you dearly too. She's just like your mother and you, never showing their true feelings until it all overflows and crashes down. But that doesn't make you bad women, it's a remarkable trait in some way. I love your grandmother, now… while I'm dying, I regret to have chased my daughter away and never tried to make up with her, I regret never showing my wife how I truly feel and how grateful I am to your father for giving your mother what I was never able to give her. Could you… please remember that? And if you ever see them when you grow old, can you tell them that?'.

'I'm sure they already know. Because you see… I believe that after death, the ones you love will still watch over you in some way. Except when you're changing or in the bathroom, then they should stay away as far as possible' she jokes.

Her grandfather laughs and lies back down fully, closing his eyes 'Gin, take care of the Terashi company, take care of the very thing I put my life into building up. Promise me to do an old dying man a favor, and take care of your grandmother and my company. And please, forgive me from laying such a burden on your shoulders'.

'You are forgiven' she answers and watches him close his eyes. After two minutes there's a long constant beep and his hand slowly turns colder. Despite the slight feelings she harbored for her grandfather, she couldn't shed more than one tear for him. But she knew, that that one single tear was enough for him to continue peacefully on his way to the afterlife and meet her parents once again.

XxX

Gin stares at the ceiling 'Gin Morinozuka-Crow, at least is sound interesting'.

XxX

_My hope is on fire  
>My dreams are for sale<br>I dance on a wire  
>I don't want to fail her<em>

_I walk against the stream  
>Far from what I believe in<br>I run towards towards the end  
>Trying not to give in<em>

_She's lost in the darkness  
>Fading away<br>I'm still around here  
>Screaming her name<br>She's haunting my dreamworld  
>Trying to survive<br>My heart is frozen  
>I'm losing my mind<em>

_Help me, I'm buried alive  
>Buried alive<em>

_I'm burning the bridges  
>And there's no return<br>I'm trying to reach her  
>I feel that she yearns<em>

_I walk against the stream  
>Far from what I believe in<br>I run towards towards the end  
>Trying not to give in<em>

_She's lost in the darkness  
>Fading away<br>I'm still around here  
>Screaming her name<br>She's haunting my dreamworld  
>Trying to survive<br>My heart is frozen  
>I'm losing my mind<em>

_Help me, I'm buried alive  
>Buried alive<em>

_I tried to revive what's already drowned  
>They think I'm a fool<br>Can't realise,  
>Hope plays a wicked game with the mind<br>'Cause I thought that love would bind  
>I cannot revive what's already drowned<br>She won't come around_

_She's lost in the darkness  
>Fading away<br>I'm still around here  
>Screaming her name<br>She's haunting my dreamworld  
>Trying to survive<br>My heart is frozen  
>I'm losing my mind<em>

_Help me, I'm buried alive  
>Buried alive<em>

**TBC**

_**A/N: alright, the end song is "Lost" by Within Temptation, the first one is "Shut up" by Christina Aguilera. I chose the first song because I love Christina and I like her new album. The last song because it's about how Gin thinks and acts at the moment. She has lost herself (The she who drowned) and she's trying to stay herself even though she's going against everything she beliefs in and stands for. So she's trying to find herself again but she's afraid it might be too late to turn back now.**_

_**Anyway, I apologize for skipping a week again. My test-week was… well it weighted heavy on me, the tests went alright, but I was sick during that week so I had to make the tests while falling asleep, having these major headaches and the change of temperature (Then cold, than hot, than cold). The weekend I had my birthday party (Sweet Sixteen XD), I only slept for a couple of hours before being rudely awakened by someone kicking me in the back (I am NOT a morning person and I did NOT appreciate the kick in my back). The next week I was deadly tired and sick so I stayed at home and with the headaches I haven't written a single thing. I've only been watching Anime almost all day and sleeping occasionally.**_

_**So, next week there probably will be an update, I don't see why not, I've nothing to blame my skip-update on.**_

_**Please review and constructive criticism (Except on the grammar part) is always welcome! As long as it's not hurtful because I've been a little touchy lately…**_

_**THX for all your support up until now! I really do appreciate it!**_


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"**I'm lost here without you".**

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

_It's dark. The door opens and two figures enter the small bedroom. In the bed is a sleeping figure, it's still dark outside and the curtains are still closed. The two figures lean over the body and grin mischievously._

'_Happy birthday to Gin! Happy birthday to Gin! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to Gin!' They sing in chorus. The sleeping figure wakes angrily and sends them a death glare 'It's not even light outside! Go away!' She shouts angrily and glances at the clock, groaning and turning on her other side 'Jeez, I don't have to wake up for another half hour…'._

'_But it's your birthday Gin! You should wake up early and celebrate!' Smiles Rick._

'_It's_ just_ my birthday and birthdays are stupid. It's like everybody's celebrating you turning older, like "Yeeh! You're another year closer to your dead!" It's stupid. The only thing are the presents…'._

'_You're so much like your father. Party pooper' She can almost see her mother roll with her eyes and hears her sigh 'Come on Rick, your sister is in a bad mood this morning. Let her be'._

~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~

November the 22th. Gin wakes with a pain in her back. She hadn't slept very much since her grandfather passed away and since she felt like something inside of her had become stuck. Everyone around her seemed to move on, but Gin was happy to live just say by day, only last Wednesday she accidently though it was Saturday… she was late, she was yelled at by the teacher but her exam went pretty well. That was the only bright thing happening to her right now, the month she choose to take distance from the Host Club had paid off, she became the fourth in class and it made her slightly proud, if she could care.

But for some reason, nothing seemed to matter at the moment. There was this feeling inside of her that kept sending electrical shocks to her brains, ordering her to brush her hair and teeth, to take a shower, to dress properly for school, to put on make-up and to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. She didn't feel like sporting at all anymore, the only thing she actually wanted to do was watching cartoons and TV-soaps while wondering why reality isn't as easy and perfect as a soap. Just last year she was certain that such scenes do happen in real life and that everything turns out alright in the end, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

As she walks down the stairs, the maids wish her an happy birthday. Her grandmother had gone away to Canada for the opening of the medical school and she couldn't do it any other date of the year, despite today. The two of them would celebrate the next day. Not like Gin minded. The only thing that hurt was the fact that her mother and brother didn't come this morning to wake her up with their annoying singing. She never thought she would miss something as annoying as that. Thinking about it… Two months to go and around that time her family passed away. Meaning it's almost a year already without them.

But the anniversary wasn't the big problem, to Gin such time felt surreal. What felt real were the little things in life which were now without them. There were days when she wouldn't even think about them, miss them at all, but on days like these, her birthday, summer vacation and other holidays, she couldn't help but feel something missing.

Her grandmother had a hard time right now. She took care of the business by herself, she insisted on taking care of the Suwashi business herself, unlike her grandfather told Gin when he was dying. Even now, Gin couldn't feel very sad about him passing away, she only felt bad for her grandmother. The old woman worked hard right now to keep the business going and also to hide her feelings from the world. It's probably a trait she gave her daughter, who passed it down to Gin.

Ah, such marvelous family traits, they keep coming back no matter how many generations pass.

'Happy birthday my lady!' Says the head maid happily when Gin enters the dining room.

'Yeah…' she mutters and sits down for breakfast 'Misuki, can you please ask the cook get me some straciatella yoghurt or something? I don't feel like pancakes or waffles'.

'Sure! Everything you want on your birthday! You've turned seventeen now, only one year until you may try to get your driver's license!'.

'Lucky me. Another year closer to the car crash which will end my life unceremoniously' Gin mutters unexcitedly. She's in a rather bad mood. Her family is gone. And there's only the employees who are here to wish her a happy birthday. She had told nobody else about her date of birth, just because she wanted to avoid Tamaki barging in and throwing some big birthday party she wouldn't enjoy at all.

She glares at her yoghurt as if it's the reason why she's feeling so moody and leans with her head on her hand as she just plays around with the chocolate pieces.

'Milady, are you not hungry this morning?' Misuki asks with a rather calm expression, the morning moods of the youngest lady of the house couldn't scary or nervous her anymore.

'No… not really. I think I'm going to my room and check my e-mails' She let go of the spoon and gets up. Surely some of her old friends must have remembered her birthday. They must have. Right?

'Sure' The maids take her untouched breakfast away and the blonde walks back to her room. She starts checking her e-mails and watches some music videos. That is, until her phone rings.

'Yeah?' She asks irritated, needing to stop the video of Beyoncé's _Run the World_ to answer Tamaki's phone call.

'Gin! You must be at Kyoya's house on exactly two o'clock sharp!'.

'Why?' she asks a little bit annoyed, not like she was in a different mood that morning.

'Because it's his birthday you dummy!'.

'It is?' She raises her eyebrow 'Today, is Kyoya's birthday?'.

'Yes! You're kind of slow this morning, aren't you?'.

That caused a tick-off mark to appear on Gin's forehead 'Hey, shut up! If you're going to insult me than forget about that whole thing on two o'clock and count me out-'.

'Easy, easy. I was just joking'.

'Well, next time make it funny'.

'Did you woke up on the wrong side of the bed?'.

'N, I woke with a huge pain in my back and this time it isn't you, so yes, I'm kind of moody right now! And anyway, why would he want us to come? Kyoya isn't like the party type at all, let alone on his birthday'.

'It's a surprise party of course!' Tamaki exclaims happily.

'Well… if you're sure he won't mind…'.

_He WILL mind._

'Of course he won't! Kyoya will be laughing from happiness of seeing his closest and most beloved friends on his doorstep with presents and party decoration and music and presents!'.

'You forgot cake. I mean… I'm not coming if there isn't anything to eat…' she turns on her back and stares blankly at the ceiling.

'Oh no! We forgot the cake! What is a birthday without a birthday cake? OH NO! NO BAKERY CAN MAKE A SUPERDELICIOUSMARVELOUS CAKE WITHIN A FEW HOURS!'.

'Fine… I'll get the cake myself. You just… do whatever you want to… I'll take care of the birthday cake and the alcohol...'.

'Alcohol?!' Tamaki exclaims, despite his party-loving personality, he's actually a pretty neat guy. No alcohol underneath the age limit.

'Joking, just joking…' Gin rolls her eyes tiredly 'See you at two' with that she turns off her phone and lies her arm over her eyes.

She sighs deeply, gets up and leaves the room and makes way for the kitchen 'It's only ten now… so still four hours until I have to be there, three hours until I have to get myself ready… I think I'll manage. But what kind of cake does Kyoya like? Well, than now it's something with… chocolate!'.

As she starts choosing all the material and ingredients she'll need, she thinks about Kyoya's words about cake 'Wait… he doesn't like too sweet stuff… that means I'll have to use dark chocolate… and probably nuts to make it a little more bearable to eat, hazel nuts… but what is he's got allergies?' She takes out her phone and sends Tamaki as message.

Gin: _Is Kyoya allergic to anything?_

Tamaki: _Not that I know of… Blueberries!_

Gin: _Moron_

Tamaki: _That's not very nice_

Gin: _You made me dress like a female demon saying it suits my character!_

Tamaki: _It was the twins I tell you!_

Gin: _Never mind..._

Gin rolls her eyes 'Idiot' she takes some whipped cream, not adding any sugar, to use it only for the decoration in the end. She makes everything including the shippers cream and the chocolate hazelnuts by herself and then leaves it in the refrigerator. When the cake is inside the oven, she washes the raspberries and takes a shower herself before the cake is done.

She dresses in some neater clothes, meaning some black jeans, a blue T-shirt with black Gillette, black high heels with blue embroidery and her hair falling in loose curls around her face, she had curled it to make it a little less casual. Her watch around her wrist, the blue ring necklace around her neck. And of course, the engagement ring on her finger. Neat casual.

When she arrives downstairs again, she quickly puts her hair up in a bun and puts on an apron. The cake is ready so she starts with decoration, the white shipper cream for on the edges and around the middle. She lays the raspberries on the whipped cream and uses some white vanilla powder to spread it a little over the cake and give it some extra special touch.

When the cake is done she smiles to herself 'Good job Gin, looks as if a pro made it' She smiles and lifts the cake on a special platter. Using a bowl formed cover to protect the masterpiece from being harmed by mother nature outside, and probably Honey, Tamaki and the twins.

She tells the maids that's she's gone off and on her way to the Ootori Mansion. Ordering the driver to stop at the mall on their way there. At the mall she gets out and wanders around with the idea to buy a present for Kyoya 'What will he like? I mean… he's a guy full of mysteries… I don't even know his favorite color, lilac? Purple? Could be blue too… his room has some blue...' she sighs 'How can it be so easy to find a present for a girl but so hard for a boy?' She asks and enters a Male's Clothing shop.

Finding some scarfs, gloves and hats, she grins looking at a purple scarf. She takes it and looks from close by 'It is almost winter… but he probably already has a scarf… something specially designed…' she rolls her eyes and puts it back, walking out of the shop, she looks at the game store 'Guys like games… but Kyoya's not a normal guy… I can't picture him sitting in front of a TV screen with a game console and…' she chuckles softly at the thought and eventually finds a hardware store, standing in front of it she shakes her head 'He already has all that stuff… and it's boring…'.

When she enters another clothing store, she suddenly sees this sweater. It's colored royal blue and is made of wool, and not the itchy kind, it has a small collar and the grey edges would suit Kyoya's eyes, make them more silver.

Happy to have found a present, she walks over and reaches out for the last sweater that's supposed to be Kyoya's size when her hand touches hers the moment she's about to take it. She looks up to start a fight with anyone who wants that sweater too but is surprised to stare right at Kyoya.

'Kyoya!' she exclaims and starts blushing, her khaki raincoat and cream colored scarf looking quite good on her from his point of view.

_Must be new._

Kyoya looks at her, the extra make-up and high heels she used made herself look prettier with catching his eye. 'Gin' He only says. She let go of the sweater and can't help but wonder 'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?'.

'And let Tamaki come and throw a party for me while I'm at home. I don't think so' his eyes suddenly turn vicious, like those of an angry snake.

Gin can't help but snort 'Figures. He probably does this every year, doesn't he?'.

'Yes, for the past three years he has done it. And I assume you were planning on joining him?' the boy adjusts his glasses, his eyes not as angry now, actually quite relaxed.

'Well, you see… kind of, yes. I didn't have anything else to do. My grandmother is gone on business to Canada for the opening of the new medical school there and the maids are just too cheerful to be around with. So I figured I could at least come and celebrate your one year closer to death together' she smirks and steps back away from him 'Happy birthday by the way'.

'Happy birthday to you too'.

She looks at him with wide eyes 'How'd you-'.

A simple soft smile graces his lips, his face suddenly looking so much softer and kinder than usual, a face not unfamiliar to Gin but still it causes her to feel this warmth spread through her whole body. 'I know everything Gin. Something as simple as a date of birth is easy to get. Plus, you're born on the same day as me, 6:34 in the morning'.

'So…' she starts, looking away while fiddling with her scarf 'How late are you born?'.

'11:48'.

She grins, looking back at him 'AH! So I'm five hours and 14 minutes older than you are. Bummer for you'.

He rolls his eyes 'Sometimes I question myself why I even bother to keep hanging around with you'.

'Because I'm you're very best friend Kyoya. Oh, right, and by the way, you're not going to buy that sweater' she informs, talking the sweater when he's not looking.

'And why not?' he looks back at her, her face filled with a mix of emotions and unreadable thoughts that's just typically Gin.

'Because I'm going to buy it'.

'It isn't exactly your size and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it doesn't fit your figure too well since it's designed for men' he points out casually.

'No, but it is your size! And it's your birthday' She grins and clutches the sweater to her chest 'So let me buy you this birthday present'.

'It isn't really a present if I know what you're going to give me'.

'Well then you should act really surprised when you open your present, shouldn't you?' she smirks and walks away towards the counter to buy the sweater.

Kyoya smiles slightly when she's taking out her credit card and asking the woman to put it in a nice bag and not a normal plain bag or to wrap it up. The woman asks something, Gin blushes and shakes her head, then they laugh together and as quickly as she chose it, she paid for it.

When they're standing outside she smiles happily 'So, I suppose you don't want to go back to your house to party right?' the blonde asks, in a much better mood right now for an unknown reason.

'I have no intention to'.

'Great, because I don't like birthdays either and I'm hungry. So let's get back to my car and order the driver to bring us further into Tokyo, search for a nice little café and let me give you your present'.

'Gin, I know what's inside the bag. But the idea sounds rather appealing' he looks down at her, her smile, that joy and happiness on her face. The little mole above her ear, the traces of European and Japanese features on her face, her cute cheeks, her blue eyes and the way her smile is a little bit crooked as always, the way her now slightly curled hair falls into her face and causes her to brush it back very often. It all were things which Kyoya knew for some reason so well.'

He knew Gin was far away from perfect, she wasn't as tall as a model, she wasn't as beautiful as one either, but there was this something about her that made her so much beautiful than those girls on billboards and in magazines. Something which made him feel at ease and so aware of the fact that despite that perfection doesn't exists, some people come so close to it.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the blonde grabbing his arm.

'Great!' she says and pulls him towards her car, both not knowing a black haired woman with sunglasses in a trench coat is watching them with shopping bags in her arms. She uses the blue scarf to cover the rest of her face and smiles 'So this is the little bird that opened his cage and made him fly away? Shame there's these fiancées chaining them to their cages'.

When the two sit down in the little coffee café. Gin let Kyoya help her take off her coat and open the door for her, they sit down opposite of each other on benches by the window. It's warm and comfy inside the café and Kyoya orders two hot chocolate with whipped cream.

'You know. It's pretty cold outside for November. Like the winter has decided to come early this year. Maybe it'll snow. It's a shame there's never snow or sun on my uh…_ our_ birthday' Gin looks outside with a slightly faraway look in her eyes.

'Maybe, but I don't particularly like snow. It's cold'.

'But it's white and the world looks so beautiful and pure just after it has fallen. And you can throw snow balls, make snow men and go ice skating or make snow angels. The best part is walking on the snow when nobody has stepped on it yet, you just fell the need to step on it when you see it' she giggles softly.

'You like the winter?' Kyoya takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Normally he wouldn't have chosen for this warm drink, but for some reason he longed for the hot chocolate to warm up his very core.

'Yes, but I also like autumn. After all, the world looks beautiful with all those red and yellow leafs. And Spring with all the cherry blossoms, I love cherry blossom. Summer is a little too hot for me, but I do like to swim outside or go to the beach…'.

'You like all the four seasons?'.

'They all got their good and their bad sides. But I like autumn the most, because it rains a lot where I come from in autumn. And I like rain'.

'Why would you like anything so cold and wet?' for some reason, Kyoya couldn't find out any reason for someone like Gin to find anything likable about the rain.

'Well… I suppose you wouldn't understand…' she looks into her cup 'When I was younger, just starting my teenage years… I felt lonely and like I couldn't trust anybody, I still do, but right then it made me feel depressed and sad. So when I was driving back on my bike from school and I was afraid to cry… I wishes for it to rain, to cover me and hide my tears. Make me look just as horrible as all the beautiful people in the world. Make me feel just as cold and wet as other loved and trusted people. It made me look even to everyone else. The feeling of the rain on my skin made me feel like I was really there and like my life wasn't a joke or a dream' she sighs deeply 'And maybe I also like it because everybody else seems to hate it… I've always been the one to like what everybody else hates and hate what everybody else likes. I remember the time my classmates were in love with Justin Timberlake and I hated him and them because they were in love with a picture and not the man self. I mean… come on, how can you love someone you've never even met?'.

'So that's the thing that made you hate fan girls' he asks amused before taking another sip.

'Yeah!' she sits up straight, looking him in the eye 'It's just unnatural to kiss a poster every night before you go to sleep and break up with your boyfriend because your poster can kiss better than him'.

'That happened?'.

'Oh, you have no idea how crazy fan girls can get, I know this one girl who came to school with a T-shirt saying "I'm taking all three" with a picture of the Jonas Brothers beneath' she huffs and rolls her eyes, thinking back to the time she saw that shirt and laughed in the girls face.

'You're an interesting girl, Gin' the boy opposite of her watches her. The way her facial expressions change so quickly, the way she starts chewing on her cheek when she doesn't know what to do or say, l the way she fiddles with her engagement ring.

'Well, not as interesting as you. I mean, you know everything about me, but I don't even know your favorite color, or favorite artist, let alone you favorite food or your hobbies besides hurting my ego' Gin takes a nip of her own hot liquid and looks outside at the grey sky and the red leafs on the tree in the park.

'Purple'.

'What?' she turns towards him with a small frown of confusion.

'My favorite color, it's purple' he answers.

'Really now?' She smiles, praising herself for almost guessing it right 'I found you more of a blue color person'.

'Many people find blue a beautiful color, but I'm not one of those many people. And my favorite food is probably spicy food'.

'Oh, I like that too, though not too spicy because besides it makes your tongue feel all numb, it also remembers me of my father who used to eat everything with a lot of hot chili peppers and such'.

'I don't have an favorite artists, I like many artists and songs. I tend to like Jazz a little more than Rap or Rock, though I also like Pop and R&B too'.

'Really? Nothing classical? I was sure you liked that kind of stuff' she looks at him with an amused expression.

'Sometimes, but not all the time. Tamaki is more into classical, but that probably has to do with his piano'.

'Hmm…' Gin nods and scratches her chin.

'I like Physics and Chemistry, but also German. And I find art interesting, as you've seen I'm pretty good at painting myself. I also like to read books. I like bowling, though you mustn't tell Tamaki, because that way we'll all be bowling until we die…'.

Gin giggles at that. Kyoya continues.

'I've had ski lessons since I was four. I like to do puzzles like Sudoku's even though it sounds quite lame. I've never taken any interest in baking, though I actually do enjoy cake at times, as long as it's not too sweet. My favorite kind of cookies are the hazel nut cookies my mother baked when I was little, and my favorite movie is Inception, because you have to think a lot throughout the movie to understand it'.

'Really? You like Sudoku's?' she tilts her head, taking a nip.

He smiles lightly, amused 'I've never told anyone this much about myself and after all I've told you, you only remember that?'.

'No… I'm just processing… it's a lot of information to convert' she nods, deciding it's her turn 'I've been taking ski lessons since I was four too. I hate German, because I'm not very good at languages at all, I also hate Physics, because it has no use in life to know how energy is changed into warmth. I like to read too. My favorite music depends on my mood, I like Metal, but also classic, rock and R&B. I like bowling, though I suck at it. My favorite food is Italian and Japanese. I'm not very good at art but I do like to see it, though not abstract. I like chocolate chip cookies but hazel nuts cookies sound pretty good too. I like baking and cooking, because I like food… which isn't a real surprise. I like Sudoku's but I suck at them too, I don't come further than two or three stars. And my favorite movie is the Titanic, as lame as it may sound, it was the only movie besides Bambi that makes me cry every time I see the end'.

'Really? You cried watching Bambi?'.

'Yeah! When that mother died I cried alright… it's embarrassing but I was only ten years old!' she exclaims, her cheeks a little pink from embarrassment.

'And you've skied before?'.

'Yes, it's the only sport I really enjoy doing and I'm pretty good at it, if I say so myself' she adds proudly.

'Big mouth'.

'Let me be good at something too alright? I mean, I suck at most sports and I've only become better at gym because I've been using the treadmill a lot at home' she answers with a pouting face, something she almost never does 'Wait, you didn't know all that stuff about me?'.

He sighs and adjusts his glasses before looking at her with that soft expression again.

'Gin, I may know your phone number, family members, blood type and all those facts. But I don't know what you like to eat. You never told anyone at your old place what kind of stuff you like the most, you were pretty distant from them. Even I couldn't have known' he answers 'So tell me something more about yourself'.

'Really? Well my favorite color is silver. I don't like long skirt, because they make you look like an old lady. I walk on heels because I find myself pretty short –even though the Japanese here at often at least two inches shorter than me- and heels make my legs look longer. I'm very picky when it's about clothes, that's why I don't own as many pieces as other girls do. I don't like to stand out too much like unlike my mother, I'm not the one for wearing too bright colors all the time. I hate pink because when I was little I wore it so much I actually got sick of it. I hated the fact that I had to study a lot of languages at my old school and asked everyone why not every country spoke at least English besides their own language so everybody could understand each other. And I believe in the supernatural, and life after the death'.

She sums up, by some of the facts she doesn't dare to look him in the eye, like the last one.

'You do?'.

'Why are you so surprised?' she leans on her hand, moving her spoon around in the hot chocolate.

'Well… maybe because you are such a down to earth person… I wouldn't have thought such a thing'.

'I can be pretty imaginative, I'm not as down to earth as Haruhi' she agrees with a small smile 'But… uhm, you're the first one I've told that to, my other friends never wanted to know about any of that stuff, so I stopped saying anything to anyone about it. It's not like I'm going to bother you with weird stuff but… it just feels good to tell someone'.

'You only told me you believe in that kind of stuff'.

'Yeah…'.

'So there's more?'.

'No, not really, my grandmother –from my father's side- could see them though, she could see them and she told me about them. I tried to see them too but in the end I only grew more distant. Everyone said my grandmother had turned crazy ever since her mother had died, but I believe that wasn't the case, I believe she could see them. The way she described them, told me about them, held conversations with me and them… everyone else thought she was crazy, but she actually wasn't, she could see things others couldn't and that made her a crazy person' the blonde European shrugs before smiling again 'Enough about the weird personal stuff. Here, Happy birthday' she gives him the bag.

'I can't imagine what's inside' he smirks at her.

'Party pooper' she sticks out her tongue and takes the box from beside her with the cake inside 'Here, this is for you, take it home, eat it up and enjoy. I baked it myself especially for you' she blushes when he smiles at her.

'Then this is for you' He shoves a package over the table towards her. Catching her off guard.

'You got me a present?' she stares at him with big eyes 'When… why… huh?

'Of course I got you a present. It's your birthday after all' he takes her hand and puts the package inside.

'Thank you Kyoya!' without even thinking she leans over to table to hug him. For some reasons he feels so happy and warm, so rich and loved.

'Don't thank me yet. You don't even know what's inside'.

'It doesn't matter' she answers with a chuckle 'It makes me happy. Even if it's a funny hat'.

'Figures'.

She opens the package and looks blankly at the hood. It has this Peruvian style and has a cream color with a soft ball on the top and one on each end of the strings. She grins and looks at him 'You really are a man' she chuckles softly 'At least we know we'll both stay warm during the cold seasons'.

'You like it?' the small twinge of uncertainty in his voice almost caused Gin to "aw" out loud.

'Of course, I had a hat like this back in Amsterdam too. Only this one is probably three times more expensive and it's a present, from you'.

'Does that have a special meaning?' he watches her put it on her head.

'Of course. It means you care about me' she brushes some hair out of her face 'So, how does it look?'.

'Cute' he answers, staring more at her face than at the hat, her blue eyes looking so happy and vibrant, so alive. It even made his own heart warm, seeing her like this, speaking with her like this, it was worth more than the present she bought or the cake she made.

Gin rolls her eyes with a smile 'You're such a school boy'.

'You're not nice at all. Maybe I'll take it back' he teases.

'And you put it on? That I wanna see' she smirks 'But then you have to wear it to school too'.

'Pass'.

'Party pooper'.

'I'm aware'.

XxX

When they exit the café, it's already pretty dark outside, they've had cheap dinner inside, which they agreed was awful. But the good companion was enough to make it an enjoyable evening.

Gin hadn't taken off the hat, Kyoya hadn't complained. The day was so simple, so different form a normal birthday.

Last year, Gin would've chosen dinner for that evening and the dessert, she would've gotten a present from her brother and parents, birthday cards.

Last year, Kyoya would've gone out for dinner with his father and siblings. He would've dressed up in nice clothes and possibly have a party. Before that he would've wandered around the mall for some time with his body guards who seem to have disappeared for today. He would've received a meaningless present and thanked the person giving him it with a Host Smile and fake laugh.

But today, they had spent a day just talking about small stuff, eating bad dinner and having a home-made cake for dessert. Gin received a present which she didn't expect, the best presents of all are the ones you don't expect. And Kyoya received a meaningful present, one given to him with thought and care for his reaction.

And now, while the two walked over the streets, they couldn't help but feel happy. He hadn't thought of Catherine at all today. She hadn't thought about Takashi all day. Yet they both didn't mind even after realization.

When she shivered, he put an arm around her. When she leaned in to him, he enjoyed the smell of her hair. When she stayed there, she enjoyed his warmth. Both weren't aware of the woman with a blue scarf and black hair sitting in a limousine together with three body guards, all watching the dense couple.

What both were aware of was that this situation, what they were doing, was so wrong. But both agreed that it felt too good to change their positions.

Gin couldn't help but wonder… is this was true happiness feels like?

_I'm always thinking at any time  
>Even on days we can't meet, every time I feel<br>Ah my heart and soul wrapped in the warm palms of your hands  
>Where are you when you haven't left me?<br>When I met you by chance and saw your casual kindness  
>I wanted to embrace you<em>

_I will be as one I want to protect you  
>Stay with me I love you, yes you my beloved person<br>I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
>You're a miracle I only met once<br>Just like the stars which shine together  
>And like the raindrops which eventually fall into the sea<br>Let's come together love you are my everything_

_Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting  
>Never cry I'm sure we'll open our hearts<br>Ah I'll come here  
>And listen to the dreams you hold<br>And the continuation to the book you were reading say  
>When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about<br>The bonds we have between us will strengthen_

_Now be as one I want to try believing  
>That there is such a thing as an everlasting love<br>Let's etch ourselves into each other  
>In this destiny which we won't regret<br>Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth  
>And feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze<br>That is serenity, only shine because we realize_

_Whether it's spring, summer, autumn and winter,  
>I want to set your many smiling faces<br>Into one of the world's stories  
>And tell it one day<em>

_I will be as one, I want to protect you  
>Stay with me, I love you...<br>I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
>Now be as one, I want to try believing<br>That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
>Let's etch ourselves into each other<br>In this destiny which we won't regret  
>Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth<br>And feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
>That is serenity, only shine because we realize<em>

_We're as one_

**TBC**

_**A/N: AHHH! I'm SO sorry I didn't update last week! It's finally vacation and I'll be sure to update an extra Chapter somewhere around Christmas and New Year.**_

_**I've decided that if I get the chance, I'll end with a song. I just love sharing some of the songs I like with people. Btw the last song is called "Be as one" by the W-inds. It's actually a Japanese song and I got it from Fairy Tail, I was pretty addicted to this song at first XD Don't blame me!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you forgive me for not updating, this was a special birthday chapter because I knew Kyoya's birthday is on November the 22th. Why I actually put Gin's birthday on the same day… well, I wanted Gin to be a Scorpio but to make her even a few days older than Kyoya didn't feel right, so I planned her birthday on the same day as him.**_

_**Here is a little character information about Scorpio's, I tried to make it fit her character thought it may not show sometimes:**_

Scorpios are fiercely independent. They are able to accomplish anything they put their mind to and they won't give up. They are perfectly suited to being on their own. They are not social butterflies like some other zodiac signs and some actually prefer to live on their own that way there is never any issue of who controls what at home, they like to be in control.

Relationships with Scorpio are always complicated, just like the person, their relationships are a series of extremes, they can even be downright moody for no apparent reason. The person that a Scorpio respects and holds close to them is treated with amazing kindness, loyalty and generosity. On the outside, a Scorpio has great secretiveness and mystery.

A Scorpio never gives up, they are so determined to reach their goal. Scorpios are fierce competitors, combined with their powers of observation and their excellent memory, they will recall facts and when necessary, bring them to the table at the time of need.

Scorpio is the most misunderstood of all astrology signs. They are very capable of hiding their true feelings and motivations, they often have ulterior motives or a hidden agenda.  
>Scorpios are very emotional, their emotions are intensified, both good emotions and bad. Negative emotions of jealousy and resentment are hallmarks of this turbulent astrology sign.<br>Scorpios have a fear of failure which they keep hidden extremely well.

Scorpios are very weary about trusting anyone, a person needs to gain their trust and this gets built up over time and once all the 'trust tests' have been passed, Scorpio loves deeply and intensely.

Never be fake with a Scorpio, they can see it a mile away.

_**Now I know both Kyoya and Gin pretty much fit this description (if I say so myself), and I know they're both Scorpios which usually makes a couple like this not very likeable, but I don't care, because despite there's a lot of similar characteristics, they're very different. While Kyoya is very sure of himself, cool and sometimes detached. Gin is very self-conscious deep inside, hot-headed and emotional. **_

_**I don't know what you think though. But tell me in a review if you want! ^_^**_

_**PS. If I don't make it before Christmas (Or whatever holiday), then I'll wish you all a Happy/Merry Christmas right now!**_

_**PPS. You know all that crap about 2012, well… I'm still very much alive, don't know about you… let me know with a review! XD**_

_**You get the point ;D**_


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

'Remember me why you woke me up to take me along with you and I went with you, without making a huge fuss?' Gin asks, sitting in the chair of one of the private airplanes of the Host Club members, probably that of Ootori, since they're going to the Ootori Ski Resort near Nozawa Onsen. They'll land on the local small airport and go further by a bus –not a normal bus, a luxurious bus of course-.

Gin rolls her eyes, sure, she felt a little excited to go skiing again, but it's a lot less fun when Catherine decided to come along. Worse was that she, Catherine and Haruhi were supposed to share a room. Gin never had any problems with Haruhi, with Haruhi it's fun and relaxing since the girl isn't a total goof-off like two/third of the Host Club. But Catherine… the thought alone was enough for Gin to feel suddenly very "ill".

But Tamaki wouldn't have anything of it. He insisted on her going too. So, despite Gin's effort of staying in bed while she was supposed to be at the Airport in one hour, the twins saw through her plan and decided to give her a lift. This includes waking her up, pushing clothes in her hands and packing her stuff. Which also meant they went through her underwear. Something Gin didn't like as much as the idea of making a snowman and drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows in front of a fireplace with a warm blanket and the sound of "Let it snow" playing on the background.

She could only hope that they packed everything she actually _needs_, and not only clothes which belong in a porn magazine. She saw how they entered with one big suitcase filled with their mother's latest winter designs. Well, there must be something she could actually wear outside inside her suitcase, since there's three of them. Seriously… she had even less suitcases than the twins put together.

'Well, that's because milord insisted on you coming with us to the ski resort and we brought you along while you were still half-asleep' Kaoru explains.

Hikaru chuckles mischievously 'Plus we put some sleeping pills in your coffee so you were too drowsy to kick us'.

A tick-mark appears on Gin's forehead but she let it slide with a groan 'Well… that explains why I'm so incredibly sleepy' she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, shrieking when she falls with her head forwards against the table and sitting straight up again.

The twins burst out laughing. Gin blushes while rubbing her nose and forehead.

'You can sleep on my shoulder' Mori's deep voice offers. Gin turns towards her fiancé sitting next to her and then at Honey sitting opposite of them on the table eating cake. He just nods fiercely with a wide grin before turning back to the cherry waiting to be eaten.

'Alright…' she sighs and closes her eyes, head soon falling sideways onto Mori's shoulder. The dark haired male gazing down at her sleeping figure, chest rising with every deep inhale and shrinking with every exhale. She's wearing winter clothes, dark brown jeans, cream colored snow boots going up till her knee with fur on the edges, a broken-white knitted sweater, white long shawl and brown sleeveless vest to go over the sweater. When she entered she was wearing a brown stylist winter-coat with light brown fur on the head and a belt around the middle. The twins had said it's one of their mother's best designs and is expensive even for rich people.

The Wild type turns away from her, despite feeling his heart warm when he looks down at her, her warmth and his mingling, her soft breath on his hand when he casually pushes a long lock of golden blonde hair out of her face. Despite the little flaws here and there, she couldn't have looked more peaceful, pretty and cute. In a way, she reminded him of a tigress. Asleep they're cute and easily approachable. But when awake you should act careful and gain their trust little by little until they let them touch you.

Yeah, she would be a beautiful tigress.

'Ah, will you look at that, future husband and wife are so cute together' the song-song voice of one of the twins chuckles.

'Let's make a picture for the children' Kaoru grins, but Hikaru is quicker to snap a picture. One which causes Gin's eyes to snap open, but looking anything but happy.

The sudden shriek of the twins and them running form the one side of the plane to the other caused even the other Host Club members, including the two flight attendants to look up and watch the two run towards Kyoya.

'Kyoya! Save us from the monster!' Hikaru trembles. Receiving blank stares from Kyoya and Haruhi. Tamaki shudders 'What monster?'.

'Well, Gin fell asleep because of the sleeping pills we gave her this morning, again, and she leaned on Mori's shoulder so we thought it was cute and took a picture' Hikaru starts explaining.

'But Hikaru forgot to turn off the flash light and we accidently woke her. She was already grumpy since we practically drugged her this morning to drag her painlessly to the airport but waking her up caused her to look at us with those wild-animalistic-burning fire-demon-eyes!' Kaoru finishes.

'I think you're exaggerating' Haruhi sighs 'Gin never looks at me that way when I wake her'.

'No! of course she doesn't! Did you drug her and go through her underwear this morning? I don't think so!' Hikaru exclaims, slightly irritated by the brunette and her statement.

'You… went through Gin's underwear?' asks Tamaki, suddenly his face grows a beet red color 'WHAT?!'.

The twins stare 'But boss, she hadn't packed and since we already gave her the sleeping pills she was sleep-drunk, like Kyoya when we went to the mall! So we had no choice but to pack up' Kaoru quickly explains.

'And she does need underwear, now doesn't she?' Hikaru asks.

'Well I guess so… but WAIT! Why didn't you let the maids take care of packing Gin's clothes?!'.

'Hikaru. Kaoru' a low voice says. The twins freeze and all six turn towards the blonde standing next to them, bangs over-shadowing her eyes, lips set in a tight line, hands clenched into fists at her side.

'First you drug me, then you go through my closet saying how "last year" my wardrobe is. You drag me to the airport while I told you I didn't want to go. You make fun of me and then you wake me for a second time in one morning while I'm craving for a few minutes of peaceful dreamland' she looks up, eyes burning like hot coals which causes Tamaki, Catherine and the twins to shudder, Haruhi stares blankly with a slight nervous chuckle and Kyoya's face doesn't change at all.

'What do you have to say for yourselves?' she grabs their shirts with iron grip and the two yelp in chorus like only the Hitachiin twins can.

'Help! Kyoya' Kaoru begs.

'We're sorry!' Hikaru adds.

'I don't think sorry will do it today-' Gin stops and stares, then she sighs deeply and lets go of their shirts, her knees slumping and the twins shrieking, Kaoru just catches her before she hits the ground.

'She's asleep' he says with relief, lifting her up in bridal style 'Jeez, she's heavier than she looks'. Hikaru chuckles.

'Say guys, since she fell asleep while talking and about to kick your ass from anger… how many pills did you give her and what?' Haruhi frowns at the sight of her blonde friend vast asleep in Kaoru's arms.

'Uh… some of this stuff, three pills' Hikaru takes the small white box from his pocket and puts it on the table. By the sight of it both Kyoya and Haruhi sweat-drop.

'These pills are one of Ootori's best sleeping medicines. One capsule stands equal to seven full hours of unconsciousness. The more capsules you take, the less effect each capsule has, three capsules would stand equal to fifteen hours of sleep. Since more capsules are taken however, the endearing person could end up with several-'.

'Just tell us what the consequences are' Haruhi sighs 'I don't think Tamaki can follow'.

The twins snigger.

Kyoya readjusts his glasses 'Fine. The consequences of taking three capsules unavoidable. Gin will suffer from lasting sleep for about twenty-four hours after the fifteen hours of sleep, temperature difference in the body, minor headaches and probably sleep-drunkenness for about fifteen hours after the first fifteen hours, in those second fifteen hours she'll endure most of these signs and will most likely be able to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere, she will need someone with her wherever she goes and her energy limitation is low enough to make her unable to do much more than standing, walking and eating. Which means someone will have to take care of her for all of tomorrow'.

'Aw' the twins chorus.

'Well, you know, if Gin is sleep-drunk, then we can make her wear all those lingerie we took from our mother's collection' Hikaru smirks.

'And those cute dresses-' Kaoru agrees.

'Absolutely not! I won't allow it!' Tamaki shouts, finally snapping 'It's your fault Gin is in this state, but I won't allow two pervert like you to watch over a defenseless woman all by yourselves without supervision! Which means, that while we were planning to go to the neighbor village for Christmas presents, we'll stay in the resort and take care of our beloved fierce princess all together!'.

'No…' Gin whispers, her eyes slowly opening 'Don't stay home just for me. I'll be fine by myself. It doesn't matter. There's a bathroom in the room and I can call room service if I feel hungry, which I doubt. I've told you to pack my winter homework and the book I asked you to, right?'.

The twins nod.

'I'll be fine. Don't worry, they've got satellite'.

'Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?' Haruhi asks, doubting her friend's capability.

'I'll be fine. Promise. Don't stay home from buying Christmas presents just for me. Just… promise me that when you return, you'll make a nice cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows for me' she smiles shyly.

Tamaki smiles warmly 'Sure. We'll make the best hot chocolate there is'.

'Than it's a deal' Gin winks before yawning and closing her eyes again.

XxX

The resort isn't huge. It's big but in a cozy manner. Made all of wood and a few stones, the roof covered with a thick layer of shimmering white snow. In an old-fashioned Japanese style. The attendants from the resort taking their suitcases from the bus and bringing them in through the back.

Mori is holding Gin, the blonde slipping into consciousness and dreamland, she watches the small snowflakes fall down, on her nose, in her cheek, on her coat and on her eyelashes. The blonde felt more excited to be here, if just the twins hadn't drugged her she would be fine and about to make a snowball and hit Tamaki in the face with it. The twins would've laughed loudly, Catherine would've asked him if he was alright, Haruhi and Honey would've chuckled, Kyoya and Mori would've just smirked at the blonde's bewilderedness. And Gin… she would've been rolling in the snow laughing her ass off before being hit by a snowball in the neck from the twins.

That would've happened, if she hadn't been half-asleep right now.

She watches the small clouds her breath makes from breathing, her cheeks a little bit pink from the cold. She pushes her shin down so her shawl covers her mouth and a part of her nose. Watching the falling snow and the mountains with a little bit of sadness, she wanted to build a snowman today!

'Are you alright?' asks Mori's deep voice softly, not wanting to alert to others that something's wrong besides the obvious. But he did however, since no one was speaking.

'It's nothing. It's just been a long time since I've been in the mountains, or have seen so much snow. It's really lovely. But last time was in Austria'.

'With your parents' Haruhi says.

Gin nods 'Yeah, Rick and I had a snowball fight, we made a snowman and afterwards we got into a fight since he wanted to play more and I wanted to read in my room. He went further away, he landed in deep snow and sunk in until his elbows, he was stuck in there for about half an hour until I noticed something was wrong from the porch. So I went out and found him, I called my father and he got him out of the snow, half-frozen and crying… I remember how afraid I was and couldn't imagine how afraid he would've been. Rick… would've turned nine three days ago'.

'Really now. He sounds like Tamaki' Haruhi states.

Gin starts laughing 'Yeah, maybe he does. But he was a whole lot different, though… he had this teddy bear he loved to death and he was always pretty naïve' Gin laughs again 'But he couldn't really charm any girl, he was pretty blunt about things'.

Haruhi giggles and watches how Gin smiles while watching the scenery, before falling asleep again.

She was really starting to grow over her family's death now. One year and she finally stopped crying with every memory, being able the laugh about it despite missing them, despite hurting deep inside. Gin was growing stronger. It had taken the brunette herself some time too, to be able to laugh about the memories with her mother.

XxX

When Gin wakes again, it's already the next morning. She's lying on a comfortable futon in a small bedframe set on Tatami mats. The shoji doors have been opened slightly to reveal the porch going all around the house and the white scenery of the mountains.

It's really an old-fashioned Japanese resort, even on the inside.

'Oh, you're awake' Haruhi enters, fully dressed and ready to go 'We're going now, you have our phone numbers and there's a can of water on the table, the bathroom is that door over there and we've informed the landlady about your situation, she promised to keep an eye on you so don't over exert yourself' the brunette smiles brightly 'Anything you'd like?'.

'Uh… tea... maybe' Gin shrugs a little.

'Alright, I'll tell someone to bring it to you. Can you believe it? Even here in the mountains they call everyone "Milady and Master" '.

'Well, it's not that surprising, this in an Ootori resort after all. Plus, you're traveling with a few famous heirs'.

'True' Haruhi nods and turns towards the door 'Well, they're waiting for me. See you later'.

'Sure' Gin waves with her hand, Haruhi leaves. The blonde sighs deeply and turns on her other side, closing her eyes to fall back asleep. Suddenly someone knocks on the door and she frowns slightly. Slowly, she gets up from her bed and walks over to the door, peeking around the corner to see a woman in her early fifties, dressed in a rich yukata with black bound hair and kind eyes.

'Good morning milady' she opens the door 'I've been ordered by the Master that you'd be taken care of all day. So today I'll be your personal caretaker'.

'As in… my babysitter?' Gin frowns at the thought, closing the door behind the woman who enters with a whole cart.

'Ah no, I wouldn't say babysitter, just caretaker. I'm here with several things, your breakfast and your ordered tea' she places a plate with a silver cover on the low table complete with a small cup, chopsticks, napkins and a beautiful teapot. She pushes the cart aside and takes a pile of something which resembles a robe from the lower part of the cart.

'Well then milady, first we'll change you into more suitable clothes for this trip. These are some beautiful robes, the Master chose them wisely for you, I can now see why, it colors beautifully with your eyes' she moves over and unfolds the robes, revealing a simple yukata, though simple would be too common. The yukata is made of a snow white color with a baby blue flower design on it and a pale blue obi.

'Excuse me, but what is your name?' Gin asks while eating her breakfast and having tea.

'My name is Mii Hoji, I'm the landlady of the Ootori Resort' the woman answers while readying the yukata.

'Landlady? But doesn't that mean there's something more important to do than entertain one of your guests?'.

'Oh no' the woman shakes her head 'The resort has been cleared of all guests for the next week, because of your arrival. My husband takes care of economic details and he can take charge of the staff for a day, don't you think? Besides, the Master requested me to take care of you'.

'So than, you don't want to be here?'.

'Of course I do. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together today. We can go take a stroll through the garden, you can help me with the flower arrangements, we can take a beauty-treatment, it's been a while since I had my nails done. And we can take a massage'.

Gin nods quickly 'That _does_ sound good and relaxing. But I'm afraid I may fall asleep any moment, due to my friends'.

Mii chuckles 'Yes, I was informed about the situation. But this won't cost much energy and we'll all do it slowly, besides, I fall asleep myself during the massages here. However, we can't take a bath in the hot springs yet, since you're in no healthy condition to stay in that hot water for very long'.

'I see' Gin nods and finishes her breakfast. After a quick shower, brushing her teeth and taking the remaining make-up off her face, Mii helps her get ready in her yukata.

The rest of the day they move around a lot, the stroll through the garden was beautiful, the snow cold but Mii knew how to keep Gin entertained with all kinds of stories and historical facts. During their massage, Gin fell asleep, during the beauty treatment Gin fell asleep again. They had late lunch together, but the buffet was something incredible, she ate herself a little sick. That's when the headache came, but making flower arrangements was fun, even though Gin ended up with four different colored flowers which only caused Mii to laugh about her eagerness.

Despite Gin's disinterested attitude towards very girly things like a sundown on the beach, pink hearts and cute kittens. She could appreciate flowers very much.

When the early midday turned into a late afternoon, Gin sat on the porch of her room with a tray next to her with two cups, a teapot and some chocolate Pocky Sticks. Mii had left to take care of some business in the kitchen after her husband came rushing over worrying about something happening there.

Gin didn't mind the peaceful time on her own though. When she noticed earlier that the twins forgot to take the Christmas presents she bought before the trip, she quickly called her grandmother and asked her to bring them over the next day.

Today was fun and relaxing. Despite her falling asleep so often it was pretty good to do things like on a normal vacation. Mii appeared to be kind and full of good advice.

The blonde takes a sip of her steaming tea, watching the sundown from the porch, causing the snow to shimmer and the mountains to glow gold. With a little bit of childishness, she sets her cup down and jumps from the porch into the garden, she's the first one to make footprints in the snow.

With a giggle she walks further, lifting the yukata up a bit to keep it from turning all wet. She walks through the shimmering snow, leaving footprints behind. With a small childish chuckle she crouches down and pushes her hands down, causing two hands to stay behind in the snow. Blowing her hands warm she giggles when she draws a smiley face and writes her own name. With a small frown she gathers some snow and makes a miniature snowman, using leafs and stones fir his face, buttons, shawl and hat.

'There' with a smile she stands up again and admires her handy with.

'Don't you think you're acting a little bit childish for your age?' asks a cool voice. Gin turns quickly to see Kyoya sitting on the place she sat earlier, he took the second cup and poured himself some tea. Gin doesn't see a reason for making a fuss, she's in a good mood anyway.

'Maybe, but it's fun. However, you wouldn't know anything about that' she laughs at his startled face when she looks at him with that smug smile. Gin didn't notice that the startled face wasn't because of her remark.

He smirks then too, he waits until she has turned to make another snowman. Just when she's about to make a snowball, something cold hits her back and she shrieks, quickly standing up and turning around to see Kyoya sitting there, smirking.

'Oh, I don't know how to have fun?'.

Gin smirks, clever, he threw a snowball when she wasn't looking. 'Oh, now you're getting it!' she bows again to make a snowball and throws it at him, her aim a little bit very much off and hitting the wooden porch instead of Kyoya.

She notices he's dressed in a yukata too, a dark blue one.

'Your aim is a little bit off' Kyoya notes and stands up, jumping from the porch and grabbing snow. Gin laughs and gathers snow too, before she can rise again however, a snowball hits her face. With a growl she throws it back to him, this time hitting him in the shoulder.

'Oh, were you aiming for the roof?' he teases.

With a gasp she laughs 'No, I was aiming for your face'.

They throw snowballs until Gin runs over from behind him and jumps on his back, throwing snow on his head and jumping off, laughing loudly. He brushes the snow from his hair and watches the girl giggle before taking a large chunk of snow from his neckline before it falls into his clothes.

'Thank you' he watches her carefully as she carefully brushes the snow from his hair with a small smile, her eyes twinkling from lasting happiness. When he sees her red fingers he carefully takes her hands between his, the ice cold fingers of the European making him feel a little guilty.

'Oh, that's pretty cliché Kyoya, warming my hands after a snowball fight' she wiggles her eyebrows playfully and he rolls his eyes, letting go of her hands.

'Just forget it, your tea should still be warm. Warm your hands there' he says coldly and turns to walk away.

Gin frowns 'I was just joking. Jeez, what's got you all grumpy? Did you get snow in your twisted pants?'.

Kyoya doesn't reply, at all, in any way. She sighs and walks over to the porch, climbing up and taking the tea. She warms her hands with the cup and the hot steaming green liquid before getting back inside her room and lying down on her bed, hands beneath her pillow until her eyes fall closed.

'Jeez, he's such an ass' she whispers, before falling asleep.

XxX

'Gin! Don't go so fast! You'll fall!' Tamaki shouts while Gin shoots by, laughing all the way but not replying to the other blonde. It surprised many to see Gin go that fast. However, the twins tried to board faster than her, which didn't go too well since they couldn't turn as fast as her.

Tamaki tried to teach his brown haired girlfriend how to ski while Kyoya caught Catherine each time she slipped on her skis, giggling like a maniac. Honey and Mori just skied together, following whoever they met on the way down.

Gin was excited to stand on skis again, racing down without a care in the world since the slope was easy to handle and there're almost no turns. When she sees a small hill coming up she grins and takes it, screaming from delight when she flies through the air, landing perfectly fine on her skis and laughing when the twins try to do the same but Hikaru falls flat on his face.

'Watch out!' someone shouts while Kaoru and Gin are waiting for Hikaru to get up. Both yelp when someone skis straight into them, causing them to fall into the snow and lay there in a tangled mess of skis, boards, arms and legs.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. Tamaki told me I'd do fine by myself' Haruhi groans from somewhere above Gin and underneath Kaoru.

'Don't worry about it, it's alright' Gin breathes 'I don't think he thought you how to make an emergency stop, did he?'.

'No, he didn't…' Haruhi states blankly.

'HARUHI! Are you alright? I'm so sorry my love! I'm a failure as your lover and teacher, you fell and got hurt because of me!' Tamaki starts crying comically in, finding his own emo-corner.

'Even in the mountains' Kaoru observes dryly.

'Oh my, are you all alright?' Catherine asks, stopping by making a pizza shape with her skis.

'We're fine' Gin growls and tries to entangle her skis from Haruhi's sticks 'Oh. Wait. Ugh! We're stuck'.

With help of the others they somehow get themselves untangled. Gin helps Haruhi with skiing and Tamaki sits neglected on top of the slope, sulking while Kyoya tries to teach Catherine how to ski.

'Alright, if you can't stop then you just go straight down with your skis straight and let yourself fall on your butt. You'll stop, won't get hurt and wait for help'.

Haruhi chuckles 'Alright, I'll try'.

'Now, try to follow me and if you don't fall you can go by yourself the last part, alright?' Gin starts skiing down and Haruhi follows on shaky legs. When they get back on top Gin states proudly that Haruhi's ready to do it on her own, this causes Tamaki to sulk even more.

When Haruhi asks him if they can go skiing together he's back to his cheery self again. Gin can barely hide her laughter when Catherine tries to ski down by herself too and lands in the snow in a weird position, causing Kyoya to sigh deeply.

'Hey Kyoya, what do you say, shall we have a little race?' she asks.

'Not now, I need to help my fiancé' with that he skis down. Gin stares after him, the cold words and indifference made her somewhat angry. Besides, he changed Catherine into "My fiancé".

'Not now, I need to help my fiancé' Gin mutters angrily and sticks out her tongue 'Have fun doing that, she won't be able to ski even if an avalanche followed her down' the blonde sets off and skis down. Not laughing this time though.

XxX

'Gin! Wake up! Wake up!' someone yells in her ear 'It's Christmas Gin! WAKE UP!'.

Gin grumbles and blinks, she screams when Catherine's face is right in front of her own. 'Don't do that!' the blonde shouts out of breath. Haruhi starts laughing from the low coffee table.

'I wonder what kind of presents I'll get!' Catherine gets up and jumps around the room, singing a Christmas song Gin vaguely recognizes.

Then there's loud knocking on their door. The twins don't wait until they answer, they just open the door and enter with big smiles and Christmas hats in their hands and on their heads.

'Come on! It's Christmas!'.

Two minutes later, everyone is sitting in the dining hall, having a rich Christmas breakfast. After that everyone moves to the lounge of the hotel where an enormous Christmas tree stands with a lot of package beneath it.

'Oh! Look at that big one!' the twins chime. Gin smiles lightly sitting down on a soft pillow, the twins try to count how many presents are for them until Haruhi tells them it's rude to count gifts like that. When everyone has a cup of hot chocolate, Catherine hands out the first present, which is for Tamaki.

Gin is surprised when she's handed a beautiful package from Haruhi, inside is an extra big special calendar, the one she asked for. With a grin she hugs her friend and hands the brunette the present she bought her.

The blonde is pleased with all her presents. From Honey five boxes of different kinds of brand chocolate imported from Belgium. From Mori a beautiful red with golden kimono, like they had long ago for Japanese hostesses. Gin remembered pointing it out to him once that she would love to wear something like that once in her life. From Catherine, surprisingly a pair of white leather Chanel boots with high heels and brown inside. Gin couldn't help but hug the redhead in return.

From the twins came the worst present, at firs tit was a beautifully wrapped box and she was excited to open it. But as soon as she did she regretted it. The box was filled with all kind of perverted things. A set of red furry handcuffs, three sets of daring lingerie, a Kama Sutra foreplay card set, sex toys, a candy string and candy bra, a devil-girl's cosplay suit and a Kama Sutra book. Gin hit them hard when she saw what was inside and the twins could only laugh while the blonde kept blushing no matter how hard she tried to stop herself.

When Tamaki handed his present however, she was surprised 'Kyoya and myself wanted to do something different for you, we had a certain…disagreement so we took two' he grabs the larges box and together with Kyoya he sets it down carefully in front of her. Gin swallows.

'This… is for me?' she points at it, her two classmates nods. The blonde female can't help but smirk and stands up, pulling the red bow of the golden package and hearing something, she glances at them but they don't seem concerned. With a small frown, but not letting it ruin her high spirits, she carefully lifts the led and peeks inside, seeing it's too dark she opens the lid more to gasp when something jumps up, something wet hitting her chin rapidly.

She shrieks, opens her eyes and stares into four very brown ones. With a gasp she reaches inside, a pitch black Labrador and a blonde Labrador look at her, the black one has a light blue belt with a big blue ribbon on the back and the blonde a red belt with a big red ribbon.

'Pups, they're pups' she giggles when one licks her face.

'They're Labrador Retriever pups. I personally called the black one Mika, as in "Priceless beauty" '.

'And I called the blonde one Nao, since I like that name, he's Mika's older brother' Tamaki states with a big smile.

Gin watches the two puppies play with each other and picks Mika up, causing Nao to jump on her shot and trying to wiggle his way between his sister and his new master. The whole room starts laughing while Gin let her face be licked by her two new puppies, her two new friends.

'Thank you, thank you so much'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Well, I didn't intent to give twin two puppies. I also didn't intent to update today! I wanted to update this on Christmas but you know… busy, busy, busy. So I didn't have a chance. Sorry. I was going to update again with New Year, but I won't promise anything anymore since I don't really keep my promise… I'm too lazy, I'm so sorry for my being…. T_T**_

_**Anyway, here's the Christmas Chapter, next is the New Year Chapter with probably something like a ball, or maybe not. I don't know yet, whatever come into my mind ;D**_

_**Btw. If you hadn't noticed, I stopped rereading my Chapters, again. I think I reread it from Chapter 7 till chapter… twenty-something, but I don't anymore, since I once finished the whole story, but like I told you before, I changed it over time into more Chapters so that means I practically write the whole Chapter the same day I update them. Which is why I'm usually late XD**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews from last time! I'd love to see new ones after this Chapter. Reviews are a writer's hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream! It's a good thing I'm a chocolate addict, one of the many on this planet ^_^**_

_**Ps. I noticed I use many smileys in my Author's notes XD**_


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

New year. Gin was sure that her grandmother would be gone to some sort of party in Europe and spend New Year's day away from Japan. It surprised Gin when he grandmother randomly mentioned a party during breakfast as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Party?' Gin frowns and looks at her grandmother, forgetting to first swallow the scrambled eggs and toast. With a small frown she wipes the egg that spilled from her chin, then she tears two pieces from her bread and hand them underneath the table to the two pups hiding beneath her chair. The maids (Who stay in the dining room close to the window so they can act when needed) giggle at the sight.

Ever since the two dogs entered the house, her grandmother had been very strict about how she took care of them. It appeared that the older woman had no animal knowledge since she didn't know what to do when Nao sat in the hallway with a toy, asking for someone –anyone- to play with him since his sister was sleeping on the couch.

Feeding the dogs while they were eating was forbidden and Gin knew that, but sometimes she couldn't help it, those big brown puppy-dog eyes were so much better than the puppy-dog eyes of Tamaki. And they were so cute. Normally Gin would be able to reject that look and pay no attention, but the puppies had been so cute and sweet ever since they entered the mansion that sometimes she didn't care about rules.

The maids knew this too. But they didn't say anything, everyone in the mansion but her grandmother loved the additions to the family. Even the allergic butler Ajibana loved the two mischievous pups who made the whole mansion unsafe when Gin wasn't paying attention.

'Yes, the New Year's party we're holding tonight. Gin, don't tell me you forgot!' her grandmother exclaims worriedly.

'Forgot?' Gin swallows 'Uh… no, I didn't forget. I just… didn't know we were holding a party, tonight' she shrugs 'Whoops'.

'Gin!' Ms. Terashi exclaims 'I told you last week while you were training your unladylike boxing-stuff. You should stop that, your arms are getting all muscly and man-like. It doesn't help at all that you have your father's broad shoulders'.

'No need to point it out' the blonde replies and a small frown, remembering last week she vaguely remembered her grandmother saying something to het, but at the time she was indeed busy with her kicking skills while listening to some loud Nickelback.

'Oh, so that's what all that food was for and why Ajibana has been running around ordering all those people around. I already thought I didn't know the men at the door who came to bring in flowers an hour ago'.

Then she thinks back to what her granny said and glares 'And I'm not _that_ broad shouldered, it just looks that way because I've got boobs while the average cup size for Japanese girls is an A-cup. I can't help it that I don't have that Asian slender built'.

'Gin, don't talk about breasts in such a crude way'.

'Well what I said is true! Dutch women have an average cup size of D, in America too, man I bet Catherine has a D-cup, she or she's using socks or something to full up that chest. But in Russia it's normal for women to have a cup size bigger than D, but I wonder if the average sizes only count on natural boobs or if fake ones are included too'.

'Gin! Stop talking about average cup-sizes during breakfast' her grandmother scolds.

Gin frowns 'We're all girls here. Except for Nao then, but he's just a pup'.

'All the more reason you shouldn't talk about such topics' her grandmother sighs 'So, have you bought a dress yet?'.

'I should've something in my closet, any requests?'.

Ms. Terashi sighs deeply again and rubs her temple 'Right… how about pink?'.

Gin stares at her grandmother blankly before bringing the next piece of toast with egg to her mouth 'I'll find something myself, don't worry'.

'That's what makes me so worried' her grandmother stands up 'Anyway, I'll be in the ballroom for the next few hours, Gin, hurry and get a dress, the guests will arrive at seven o'clock sharp and we'll soon start a banquet when everyone has arrived, we'll be having Dutch dishes since I wanted to do something special for your first New Year here'.

Of course, today is December the thirty-first, usually, Japanese New Year is a few weeks later. So most people spend Western New Year on parties like this and the real New Year on festivals and what not.

Gin snorts 'You're gonna give them hotchpot? That's pretty far for culinary dishes, granny'.

Her grandmother stares at her granddaughter daringly 'I was thinking more about asparagus, simmered beef and young sole, but if you want hotchpot, I'll ask the cook to make you some'.

Gin gulps 'No, I think I'd rather have young sole' she then looks up 'What about Dutch apple pie, poffertjes, olliebollen –Oh man, I love those, we NEED them for New Year, it's a tradition!-, pancakes and Bosshe bollen. I remember dad loves my apple pie and every time he went to the south he took those giant Bosshe bollen with him. Delicious and sweet' the blonde feels drool escape the corner of her mouth and quickly wipes it away with her sleeve.

Her grandmother nods 'Yes, I had most of those shipped in. Really, your grandfather also loved olliebollen. I also had salty liquorice, smoked eel, cheese and Zeeland flan be shipped in. Believe me, most of the guest will never have tasted anything like it'.

'Well duh, it's not like it's one of the top cuisines, actually, I think most people don't even know that there's something besides potatoes. But I have to admit, salty liquorice is pretty disgusting. I really hate those candies'.

'Well I like them, so you don't have to eat them' her grandmother chuckles at Gin's disgusted face.

'I don't like Zeeland flan either, I remember once eating it and being nauseas for the rest of the day' the blonde shudders and then stands up 'I'm going to call Haruhi now, I bet she'd love to come too! If that's alright with you of course, her and her dad may not be as rich as msot people but Ranka's a really cool guy-'.

'I know, I talked to him over the phone. He called me after grandfather died, he gave us his condolences. He's a good man, much like your father'.

'My father?' Gin frowns 'Well, I guess, he's a father too after all. And I heard from Haruhi that he loves beer, fun and play with Haruhi when she was younger. But dad wasn't a transvestite'.

Granny laughs 'No, he wasn't. Even if he'd wanted to, your mother wouldn't have allowed it'.

'Well it's not like he'd look good in a dress, actually, I think the idea alone is a little disgusting… so, it's alright to invite them?'.

'Sure, the more the merrier'.

Gin smiles and stands up 'Great! Will it be gala style?'.

'Yes' her grandmother nods 'Dresses and suits dear'.

Gin frowns, once she loved to dress up like that, but since rich people seem to love these parties too, she kind of wanted something crazy like a fifties or cowboy party instead of that stupid neat dress code.

XxX

That evening, Gin's passing in her room. Ranka and Haruhi had arrived rather early since they didn't want to be caught in the paparazzi which would arrive at the gates as soon as the guests would arrive in their long limousines. Ms. Terashi was smart enough to get extra security to patrol Terashi grounds and also make a deal with Ootori for their special police force to stand guard since a member of the police once tried to shoot her husband and public police was very untrustworthy.

The blonde frowns, her plain incredibly light/soft pink spaghetti-strap dress flaying around her legs. The skirt only reaches a little past her knees but is made of a very soft material which looks more like it's made from light or pink clouds than actual fabric. Even though the young woman knew it made her look very sweet, she still liked it since it wasn't too flashy and it wasn't itching anywhere.

With her hair plainly loose with a small diamond necklace adorning her neckline and accentuating her heart shaped dress, there's a small zirconia bracelet around her wrist with small light pink crystals and her diamond engagement ring shimmering in the light every time she moves her hand a little.

Even though she's pacing in her room, her face –only lightly covered with make-up- is frowning while her bare feet move over the ground. Haruhi and Ranka were already downstairs with her grandmother, checking out the kitchen where the food was prepared. Apparently, Haruhi had told Ranka about the dishes they ate back during summer vacation and the man was itching to try some of them.

However, this wasn't what made Gin so worried, this was actually the first time she would appear on a real party with Mori as her fiancé. She was worried about what they would have to do, would she be allowed to dance with the other members of the Host Club? Were they expected to show affection openly? Should she kiss him when January the first finally arrived tonight? Would she have to answer questions about the wedding?

Gin was aware that the wedding would be held before summer vacation, heck, the date was set on May the 26th for some unknown reason. Mori would be nineteen by them, to Gin it felt weird to marry a guy almost two years older than herself, but on the other hand it didn't matter at all, the whole idea of getting married was weird anyway! What if people expected her to have sex?

She blushed at the thought, in this case she'd lose her virginity on her wedding night while she often told herself in the past that she wouldn't be such a prude and certainly have sex once or twice before marriage, but then again, she had expected herself to ,marry a guy in her mid-twenties, not when she was seventeen!

Heck! She was going to marry before even being an adult? Was that even legal? Probably not, but whatever. Kyoya and Catherine would marry in the last week of March, they'd marry so they could have a Honeymoon for two weeks right after and start school without missing anything.

Everyone was convinced that the whole "missing school" part wasn't too bad for Gin. She didn't care herself. Hah! School was the least bit of her worries right now!

Gin fiddled with her hand. She wondered if Mori was a virgin… maybe he's experienced and would expect her to be as well! Another blush crept up her cheeks and she groans loudly, shaking her head and cursing when her hair is messed up. With a deep sigh she sits down on the ground but quickly stands up again to start pacing.

That is, until someone knocks on the door.

'What?!' she asks heatedly, she had been biting on her thumbnail the whole time while frowning and muttering her worries out loud.

'Gin, it's me, Tamaki. Haruhi said you were still in here so I came to see what's wrong' he opens the door and smiles when he sees her 'Well look at you, it's a rare thing to see you wear pink. It looks cute' he puts his thumbs up.

Gin runs over and pulls him inside, quickly shutting the door behind them and kicking against the door to hear a loud "Ouch" from the twins who were trying to catch their conversation.

'Tamaki, I need your all-godly advice, again'.

Seeing the blonde girl is really troubled the blonde male sits down in the large lounge chair while watching her pace and then groan.

He nods 'Ah, I see, so this is the first time you're on an official party wearing that engagement ring'.

'How'd you know?'.

'It wasn't easy to catch your muttering and understand it, but I had an idea' he smiles lightly.

Gin nods 'Well? What'd I do? Will people expect things? Should I kiss him at midnight? You're a guy and Mori's friend! I bet you guys tell all about your sex-lives to one and another! Is Mori a virgin?!'.

Tamaki blushes a little 'Well, to start, I think that people will expect some things, you should be able to answer the most basic questions about your future with him and the wedding. Also, I don't think you have to necessarily kiss, kiss him, I think a peck on the lips would be enough. And actually, I don't know if he's a virgin, we usually don't talk about that. But knowing Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya, the chance is highly unlikely that he is'.

'Are you a virgin or do you bed all of your guests?' she accuse, staring at him with an intense stare.

He coughs awkwardly in his fist, his cheeks a little red 'Well I guess I should admit that haven't exactly been with only one girl, BUT I assure you that I loved those girls and never forced them into anything! Of course, I still do love my little Haruhi-daughter more than those girls and the relationship ended a while ago-'.

'So you admit you're in love with Haruhi?'.

'WHAT?! NO! A father would never love his daughter in such a way! Don't you dare even thinking about such disgusting things!'.

Gin smirks 'So you've thought about it once or twice, you perverted king' she teases. He turns a bright red color and starts fussing and ranting like only Tamaki can. With a smile of more confidence she puts on her white peep toe heels and puts on some light pink lip gloss to finish her appearance off.

'Thank you, Tamaki' she says and gives him a hug before moving over to the door. The hug itself startled the blonde, but it also caused him to smile warmly at his friend.

XxX

Even though the evening was long not done yet, Gin started to feel a little tired around eleven o'clock, the twins kept dragging her off to play poker even though she didn't even know how to play it. Kyoya would win every time anyway since Mori did have a poker face but lacked the talent. Ranka and her grandmother got along perfectly, the two seemed to share an interest in the same brand of clothes or perfume.

Gin had spoken with many people already and every time she would answer the same questions about the wedding and her plans for the future, this included children. The only one who asked about new year and Christmas was Fuyumi, her husband Shido was off talking to other businessmen even though her grandmother had said that tonight was a business-free night. Still, once associated to the Ootori family one couldn't stop talking about business.

Gin was highly irritated with the way men would defy the rules.

Many important families were here, even a few who the Terashi family didn't even have any business relations with, but her grandmother knew anyone and everyone, so it wasn't a big surprise to have over two hundred people in the room.

When midnight came around, everyone got a glass of champagne and congratulated each other while outside a firework show was being held. Gin watched from the sidelines how many adults became tipsy or drunk, people danced, people ate, people drunk more alcohol. After a while, Hikaru and Kaoru were with some daughters of some business association and the others were busy playing a game.

Gin creeped out of the business and made her way upstairs to her room. There, Nao and Mika greeted her with sleepy eyes from their giant basket in the corner of the room by the couches. She gives them both a soft pet, careful not to wake them fully and moves over to the balcony. With a soft sigh she kicks off her heels and walks barefooted onto the balcony to watch the fireworks from there.

The cold December, no January, breeze caused her to shiver but she ignores it as she watches the large colorful flowers and fountains in the air.

'"It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiopian's ear"' a smooth voice cuts through the booming of the fireworks 'Why did you sneak away from the party so suddenly? I thought you were having a good time, but it appears not'.

Gin turns to see Ranka standing there with a small smile. She releases her breath and smiles lightly.

'I guess not. I mean, it wasn't a bad party, better than some I've been at, but I'm not feeling very up to parties today'.

'How come?' the man takes place next to her, watching the fireworks too. This was actually the first time Gin had seen Haruhi's father dressed up like a real man, even his reddish brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail.

'Well, I've got some things to think about'.

'Like?'.

Gin chuckles but the chuckle quickly dies down in her throat 'Well, about everything I guess. About my house, about my past, about my friends, about my family, about the wedding, about the future… I mean, people have asked me tonight if I was planning to quit school and start a family. A family! For god's sake I'm only seventeen, I don't even want to think about getting pregnant yet!'.

'Well, I don't know much about this society, but what I do know that you shouldn't do or start anything you don't want to. If the time's right, it's right, but if not, then it's not. You shouldn't force yourself just because people expect you to do things. Do whatever makes you most comfortable, I'm sure Takashi would agree with me' the man answers honestly.

Gin nods 'I know that. Takashi's a good guy, but I don't know if I really love him yet. Maybe… maybe I won't ever feel love at all since I'm such a picky and difficult person, but I guess that if love is what I feel right now, than maybe I love Takashi a little bit'.

Ranka looks at her and then smiles lightly 'well, if you're sure that's how you feel. But I'm sure that if you don't feel love right now, than you'll find it eventually. Everyone experiences love at least once in their life and some even more often!'.

'Thank you, Ranka. That really helped' she smiles up at him, an honest smile. He pats her head 'Of course Gin-Chan, you're like a second daughter to me after all! Though I was certain you'd end up with Kyoya-kun instead of Mori-kun'.

'EH?!' Gin shrieks 'Not you too!'.

'What? Why?' Ranka blinks innocently and Gin sweat drops.

'Right… well let's just get back to the party before the twins start going all pervert on those poor girls'.

'Yes, let's!' he agrees happily.

XxX

The rest of the remaining evening, Gin dances with several members of the host club, talks with many people and tries to act around Mori like a normal fiancé should, she had seen Catherine hanging around Kyoya often and she could try to act a little more intimate with Mori than them just being friends.

He seemed to find it a little surprising sometimes though. Like the time she asked him to dance. Actually, they talked during those dances about New Year and the wedding. Mori warned her about his family being pretty traditional and his family wanted to teach her all the Morinozuka traditions.

Or something.

Gin was a little uncertain about the whole thing of going to live in the Morinozuka and Haninozuka estate. She felt at ease with his family, but to actually live with them is a lot different from a few visits a month.

Haruhi and her father would stay over to the night. So it wasn't surprising that Gin burst out laughing that evening while brushing her teeth when Ranka came running in saying that the little soaps in the bathroom have the Terashi logo on them and that the towels are actually warm.

When the blonde explained that the towels are always warm when the maids have just taken them out of the washing machine and put them in his bathroom afterwards, he was still amazed. Haruhi only rolled her eyes at him, though Gin could've sworn she saw a slight smile tugging at the corners of her friend's lips. Just before they go to bed, Gin opens the Facebook page and starts a chat with Theresa, wishing her a happy New Year from Japan.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Alright, you can say it, I'm a terrible person, I skipped last week and last week-end again and this Chapter is a lot shorter than usual. However, I've had a lot of things going on. Not just going back to school but also having to find a job and get an idea of what I want to do after I finish school, next year. **_

_**Yup, my school's pretty tight about those things. Also, a friend of mine got it into my head that after I've finished writing Once Upon a Broken Soul, I should write a book about it. Not like writing a book about me writing the story, that'd be pointless, but change the story in such a way that its original yet Gin's in it, not entirely of course, it won't be in Japan and there won't be a host Club. That'd be weird. Well, we'll see how far it goes. It's just an idea really.**_

_**Also, I've once told you I've been watching Bleach, I find myself currently addicted to Bleach and Hakuouki, so I'm busy writing stories for those as well as my 20 other stories for Ouran (of course, none of these are yet online since I've figured that it'd be much better if I actually finish one before putting it online and leaving it later).**_

_**Again, I'm sorry. And I hope you understand. Also, Happy 2013! I don't think I've had the chance to wish you this yet so here you are.**_

_**Btw, it's currently snowing here, am I the only one who has that urge to go outside and make the first footprints in that white blanket covering the whole street while snickering like I'm about to gain world domination?**_

_**Please review and forgive me!**_


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Cold… Freezing cold…

Gin shivers in her bed, pulling the blankets till over her nose and pulling her knees to her chest, trembling from the cold. Did someone open the window? No… no one would dare to enter her room on a Saturday morning before she woke up.

With a growl, the blonde sits up and glares at her room, the air is cold and the room is still as little dark, the sun is just coming up… taking a glance at her clock, it's only eight o'clock. The blonde touches her hair and frowns when it's not frozen like she expected it to be.

'Stupid winter…' with another growl she gets out of the bed, wrapping the warm soft white blanket -lying as decoration (and for extra warmth) over the normal blankets- around her shoulders.

It's already February the third, tomorrow is Haruhi's sixteenth birthday and Gin secretly set up a birthday plan with her father and Kyoya, Tamaki was dying to get involved but Ranka wouldn't even let him inside the house. The poor guy had to wait on the stairs until Haruhi finally came home from shopping, they used the lie of "dropping by" three times already and Gin could just see the disbelieve in her eyes.

The party would be held in Haruhi's house, Gin would go "birthday-shopping" with the girl and when they return, the hosts and Ranka will have decorated the living room. The idea was to just have a good time, but it ended up with a karaoke set, homemade rice balls and a large birthday cake with MANY strawberries. The first two were Tamaki's idea and the last was Honey's idea.

Gin peeks through the crack of the curtains outside and frowns when there's only white.

'Huh?' she pushes the curtains aside, kicking the balcony doors open she stares at the white cold layer of frozen water covering the whole Tokyo scenery.

The blonde blinks and then closes the doors with a loud slam. Looking at her still cold room she starts grinning and runs off into her bathroom, throwing the blankets back on her bed on the way there. After a quick shower, applying make-up and blow-dried her hair, she dives into her walk-in-closet and digs around for the warm brown snow boots with thick heel and warm white insides.

With a big grin, she grabs a pair of thick black leggings, warm white socks, grey mid-thigh skirt, a long sleeved thin black sweater and a white tank top. From her collection of coats, she picks the dark blue trend-coat styled winter coat. Someone put a few sets of winter accessories in the second drawer too.

She quickly dresses and choses the white baggy beanie hat with a white scarf, white gloves which are only meant to keep delicate hands warm instead of being used in a snowball fight. Gin doesn't care though, she puts the coat and the accessories on and walks downstairs. No one's up yet.

In the living room, the two pups are lying in front of the burning fire place. Must be nice… your own fireplace. The moment they hear the door open though, they lift their heads from the big white pillow and run over to her. She closes the door behind her and takes their belts from the counter.

'Good morning you little trouble makers, did you sleep well? Must've been comfy in front of the fireplace' she smiles at the two pups running around her and puts on their belts 'Now, sit' she points with her finger down, crouching in front of them.

The two sit down, trained to only listen to Gin when it comes to orders. 'Alright, today is a very important day' she looks at them seriously 'Today you'll meet snow for the first time. I'm sure you'll like it. We're going for a walk now' she puts two dog cookies in her pocket, intending to use them for when they return to the Suwashi mansion.

'Well, come on then and be silent, Scary Obaa-san is still asleep. She doesn't like snow' Gin puts a finger on her lips to empathize her point. Grabbing her own pair of keys she leaves the house with the two pups. It started snowing again, thick white flocks softly settling down on the already white ground. The two pups seem to be somewhat reluctant at first, but Nao decided to be the brave one and enter the cold whiteness first, since it didn't hurt he took another step and ended up rolling through it. Mika decided to bravely follow her brother after that.

About half an hour later, Gin's still walking with the hyper active pups. The two jump around, into the snow and play, sometimes getting a little too loud. Walking past a playground with a group of children building a snow man and goofing off the two pups jump on one and another, tumbling through the snow.

This gained the children's attention and it took about fifteen minutes before the European could continue her walk, dragging the pups away by their belts.

Back in the Netherlands they would be happy with a little bit of snow, but there's a lot of it here. Since it's her first real winter here, Gin wonders if they have this much every year.

The blonde grabs her phone and takes a picture of Mika and Nao in the snow, putting it on Facebook. She puts her phone back in her pocket and looks at the snow decorating the branches of the trees and the grass. The ducks don't seem to mind the cold water at all.

'Must be nice, feathers' she pulls her head down to get her scarf to cover her slightly pink nose. As if in a daze, the blonde walks through, further and further away from home. She let the dogs lead the way.

Only nine o'clock. Gin passes the street when she suddenly feels a familiar feeling washing over her. On the other side of the road there's a dark blonde haired boy playing with his friends, they're building a "bunker" from the snow.

'_Gin! Look Gin! I built a snow man!' the smile of Rick is so bright it's almost bigger than the time he got a DS for his birthday. Gin smiles and peeks around his smaller body to look at the snowman. She sweat-drops, it's a pitiful excuse of a snowman. The poor thing is nothing more than a big pile of snow with a hat, a few stones as eyes and mouth and a branch sticking out of its head, functioning as a nose._

_The blonde looks back at her smaller brother and keeps her mouth shut 'It's… creative'._

_The smaller boy frowns 'What kind of compliment is that?'._

_The girl looks away and then smile, looking back at her brother 'Alright, alright, let me give you a present for your hard work. Shut your eyes and don't open them until I say so. No peeking!' Gin walks to behind him and crouches down, making some extra side-noises to confuse him while creating a snowball._

'_Alright, open your eyes!' she says cheerfully. The smaller boy opens his eyes, only for snow to fall down on his head and cover him with the cold wetness._

_What Gin didn't expect, was for Rick to start crying… 'Rick! N-no! Don't cry! It was just a joke-'._

Gin bows her head slightly, then someone pushes her forwards and Gin lands in the pile of snow, face-first. The two pups sitting on the sidewalk look at her with slight interest. A car races by on the road, the car horn causing the children playing nearby to stop with their game to see what's wrong.

As soon as the car is gone, they return to their play. Gin growls as someone helps her up 'Sorry young miss, you were just standing there so I thought I'd safe you from being hit by that ass of a driver' the voice says. Gin turns her head to see Ranka.

'Ranka?' she blinks and brushes the snow off her clothes.

'Oh! Gin-Chan!' he exclaims happily, wearing a pretty cute winter outfit 'I didn't recognize you for a moment! Aren't you looking cute with all that snows in your hair?' he chuckles.

Gin smiles slightly 'Thank you… I guess. I was just taking a stroll with Nao and Mika, but then…' she sighs, glancing at the boy who looks very different from Rick '… it's nothing, I guess I just got lost in the past'.

He smiles 'Don't we all? I still remember Haruhi's first winter outfit, it was so cute!'.

'Say, Ranka, is Haruhi home?'.

'Of course! I was just heading home myself! We've got hot chocolate!' he leans in closer to the blonde and whispers into her ear 'I also bought all the birthday supplies on your list, but Haruhi thinks I went to the supermarket to get hot chocolate, whipped cream and bananas'.

'Bananas?' the blonde raises an eyebrow. Ranka nods firmly, a serious look on his face. She smiles, wonder if there's somewhere a father even more epic than Haruhi's. Probably not.

'Well, I love chocolate, whipped cream and bananas, so do you mind if I come along?'.

'Of course not!' Ranka shouts and hugs her tightly 'I'm so glad Haruhi finally found a girl-friend to play with!'.

Gin didn't have the heart to tell him off while he dragged her and the two pups to his house, she also didn't have the heart to tell him Haruhi and she don't really "play", that one time when they had a sleep-over sure they played monopoly all night while watching a movie and talking about all kinds of things, girl-things, but that's can't really be called "playing" right?

Nobody had to tell anyone that Haruhi was only a little surprised when Ranka showed up with Gin in his arms and the pups running circles around his legs. The brunette had seen more worrisome scenarios, it was a lot more _normal_ compared to what Tamaki sometimes did.

'Sorry, for dropping by so unexpectedly' Gin says while sitting on a pillow by the low coffee table in Haruhi's living room, Ranka went to get changed and Haruhi –as the hostess she was- was making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

The female returns with two mugs of the hot steaming liquid, whipped cream on top and the banana Gin requested. The blonde smiles when Haruhi puts the mug down in front of her.

'It's no trouble, you're a lot more… cooperative and reasonable compared to the Host Club'.

Gin chuckles.

Haruhi sits down and looks at her surprised 'What's so funny?'.

'Nothing really, I just noticed that whenever you refer to the guys you say "The Host Club", it's pretty funny since we're both a part of the same club too, you as a host and me as a… uh… an helping hand?' Gin shrugs and takes a sip, yelping and putting the mug quickly down, sticking out her tongue and waving wind towards it with her hands.

Haruhi smiles 'Well, I guess, old habits die hard'.

Gin grins, holding her tongue with between her fingers and trying to stare down at it, ending up looking like a total retard 'Then you should keep on punching until it's down!'.

Haruhi stares at her dryly and then sighs with a soft smile 'You have no idea how much you and Tamaki-senpai are alike'.

The blonde blinks 'Huh? What'd you say?'.

'Nothing, nothing' the brunette shakes her head and turns to glance at the two pups lying before the small electric heater, asleep. 'You did surprise me though, dropping by so early in the morning, I know you and Kyoya-senpai both have a low blood pressure'.

'No shit' Gin nods, now licking the cool whipped cream to cool off her slightly burned tongue 'But this morning I woke up from the cold, since someone forgot to turn on the floor heater, so with no intention of getting back into my cold bed, I went outside with Nao and Mika, this is the first time they've seen snow and it was rather entertaining. I'm just glad I got to see it first, and not one of the maids' she looks at the two sleeping pups with a soft loving look, Haruhi couldn't describe it as anything but love and adoration. She was really happy with those two Labradors, wasn't she?

'Come to think of it' Gin puts a finger to her chin 'My grandparents –from my father's side- also had a dog, she died of cancer when I was ten so I don't remember her very well, I just know she was so sweet, like my mom in dog-form'.

Haruhi chuckles, Gin could be just like that, random, laid-back, not a care in the world, happy just like a child. Haruhi hadn't forgotten, she hadn't forgotten the first time she met Gin Crow, heir of the Suwashi empire and the fiancée of Takashi Morinozuka, someone with noble blood.

_'This is a Host Club?' Haruhi asks frightened, her back against the door, a book underneath her arm and trying to find the doorknob while not trying to come over nervous, like those actions aren't looking nervous at all, it looks like she'll pass out any second, she was sure._

_'Oh wow, it's a boy' Chorus the twins of the group._

_'No really?' a female blonde mutters annoyed, laying her book down and glaring a bit at the twins. Her posture was straight and her face looked a bit arrogant, Haruhi could see something in those eyes though, something angry, helpless and heartbroken._

The first impression of Gin Crow was just that, an opinion about her from two words: cynical, sarcastic, not a person you'd like to mess with, yet for one with a keen eye, she looked vulnerable. But within five minutes, she became a lot less intimidating.

_Gin growls and hits Tamaki against the back of his head 'Tamaki! DON'T SAY SUCH PERVERTED THINGS!' She looks at him angrily, he just sends her a little smile. 'Let me finish Gin, that means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog'._

_'That doesn't sound very innocent either. It was an accident YOU caused, Tamaki' Gin hits him against the back of his head again 'If you didn't feel the need to flirt with everyone around you, Haruhi wouldn't have stepped back and hit the face in the first place, meaning it's actually your fault'._

_'So, Gin, are you willing to pay for Fujioka-San?' asks Kyoya 'He did step back and didn't look where to, so it's in a way his own fault'._

_'But Kyoya, your opinion doesn't count at all' She looks at him angrily and a little whiny._

_'And why not?' He asks._

_'Because...' she starts clenching her fists while trying to think of something but not succeeding 'Just because I say so! Your opinion doesn't count because it's not fair'._

Yeah, that was when she came over a lot less intimidating and more interesting, as if she was a little child with a short-temper and no capability of argumenting at all. She ended up being better at it than at the first sight, as well as the rest of her intimidating attitude disappearing like snow under the sun.

_'Oh yes Kyoya, this way you and Haruhi will become great friends...' Gin says form behind them, they both turn towards her, she looks at Kyoya with an irritated expression 'You're only making matters worse. It's not like he's the type to run away, plus, he probably has family at home. Don't think that just because he broke a vase and can't pay for it, he's going to run away. By the way Kyoya -to help Haruhi- every moment I'm working for you guys -like I'm doing now- the money I should get if I WAS an employee, is going to Haruhi. Meaning you still get hard work for your money and he'll get rid of his debt sooner'._

_'You don't have to do that' Haruhi tries, feeling slightly awkward with the two second years staring each other down._

_'No I insist. Because I DO help people and DON'T make matters worse for others, just so I'm gaining something from it. After all, we wouldn't want Haruhi to work until he's old and grey, now do we?' she asks to no one in particular, she glares then more intensely at Kyoya 'I find it hard to imagine you'll ever help someone if not for your own gain... after all, you are pretty selfish' she smirks an evil smile._

At first, Haruhi couldn't see why a girl as dry-humored and down-to-earth as Gin, would ever want to join the Host Club and fit in, back then, she just couldn't see how Gin could be accepted by/accept the Host club. She was like everything against their standards!

Until Gin and Kyoya started talking, their ideas and characters clashing like fire and ice, Kyoya being the ice and Gin the hot fire. However, ice doesn't need anything to freeze like flames need something to burn, and thus ice was better off, in almost every argument they had.

_'May be so. But I find it hard to imagine you helping him at all with these short minutes of you working. Since you appear to be pretty lazy in general'._

_'Every minute is a little bit of help. But you wouldn't know, because you don't believe in little bits' Then she looks a bit taken aback 'Wait a minute… You DIDN'T just call me LAZY, did you?!' her fists become white of how hard she's clenching them._

'_Maybe I did. Looking at your sport records you are pretty lame'._

'_Oh, like you're such a sport freak! Isn't it you who's like "I won't do anything if I won't gain anything from it", and what do you gain from sports, tell me!'._

'_A better blood circulation. And thus a better chance of not dying from a heart attack'._

'_You'll die from a heart attack in the end Kyoya, I promise you, you will. Because you only work and study. Never sleep, I saw how late up you were yesterday on Facebook!'._

'_Why do you check my Facebook?'._

'_B-b-because I-' Gin turns red 'No reason'._

'_So you were the one staying up late yesterday weren't you?' he smirks and Gin rolls her eyes._

Or that other time…

'_Why?' Kyoya raises his eyebrow and looks from over the screen at the blonde girl. 'What do you think of Marvin? No Harry, no that's too much of a wizard… Uh… maybe Bob, yeah, I think Bob's a good name'._

'_Bob?' Kyoya looks at her amused, with some sort of smile on his face._

'_Look!' she points at his face with fake awe 'You're having fun! Oh no, the world is going to explode! Hide everyone!' She grins and leans over the table towards him 'I can see the little smirk on your face Mr. Boring. Feels good, doesn't it?' she taunts. _

'_You're weird'._

Day by day, her character changed, while Haruhi had heard stories about Gin just after she came to Japan and she had seen the first look in her eyes, she couldn't really imagine how Gin acted back then anymore. Because it's natural for Gin to be… well Gin, a girl of many sides, cynical, sarcastic, cheerful, determined, stubborn, witty, short-tempered, arrogant, self-conscious and confident at the same time. A tough girl and an easily-touched girl.

It was intriguing, but there was one thing Haruhi really hates about Gin Crow. And that one thing is the girl's obliviousness when it comes to her own love. Everyone could see how she and Kyoya held a close relationship, one which was much tighter than any of theirs, well maybe Tamaki and Kyoya had an even tighter relationship but that's just the difference between girl and guy. Gin and Kyoya understood each other, they were similar yet different. Gin could say things to Kyoya which nobody else could, he could talk to her like he could to no one else. Maybe Tamaki and Gin are the only ones who've ever seen the real Kyoya.

And there was no doubt that there was something more between Kyoya and Gin, as much as Kyoya tried to hide it, and as much as Gin was oblivious to it, their love had existed for longer than a few months. Gin was the first to fall, or at least, to crush on Kyoya, Kyoya may have been later but at least he'd been aware of it.

'_Really? So it's working?!' Gin looks at Haruhi with a determined look on her face 'I'm going to do my best and make him melt. I mean, who better than a fiery person to melt an icy person?'_.

Gin had been unaware of it, that she'd been crushing on Kyoya since Okinawa.

'_Excuse me?' Kyoya raises his eyebrow and looks at her, finally stopping with typing._

'_Oh my god! We're still alive! The world hasn't exploded yet!' Gin grins as he just shakes his head and closes Bob with a sigh. Gin stands up and turns around to everyone who's looking rather freaked out by her sudden outburst 'Joy! We're still alive! The world isn't going to break in two and fall down the universe!' she laughs._

'_Alright, alright. Gin, please calm down. You're making a fool out of yourself and me'. The girl doesn't listen, of course 'I'm going to make you sit down'._

'_Well do it then' She grins mischievously and her eyes stand defiantly. Kyoya smirks and looks at the others who've returned to their own stuff. He grabs her arm and pulls her over the table to him, she shrieks as he tickles her in her side, she laughs out loud. She tries to slap his hands way and get away from him but his firm grip tells her he isn't planning on letting go._

'_S-stop… K-k-Kyoya! Can't… c-c-can't b-b-brea-the!' she kicks the chair while struggling and laughs until a single tear drops down her cheek. Kyoya let go of her and she falls onto the table exhausted._

Yes, Kyoya had then fully opened to her, no that's not right, he didn't really _open up_ to her consciously until the end of November, Haruhi suspected it had something to do with Kyoya's birthday and Gin never showing up, both never showed up, well, Kyoya showed up around seven o'clock in the evening with a pie and a new shirt.

But before they both got engaged, there already was this chemistry between them, she saw it perfectly when Gin jumped off that bridge and Kyoya stopped the car and jumped after her without a second thought. Kyoya wasn't that rash, ever, only when it came to Gin. He saved her when she had fallen down that hill during PE class, he saved her from transferring to Lobelia, he saved her from the bridge.

Why were those two dumb enough to engage themselves to other people?

Mori and Catherine weren't bad people, sure, Catherine wasn't very enjoyable most of the time, a little annoying actually, but no one could held a grudge against her, not even Gin herself. And Mori… he loved Gin, Haruhi could see that too, what a love square this is, Mori loves Gin, but Gin loves Kyoya, who loves Gin back but if engaged to Catherine who loves Kyoya and has "befriended" Gin while Mori's friends with both Gin and Kyoya.

Haruhi watches the blonde sitting on the opposite side of the table, she's dipping her banana in her whipped cream and hot chocolate, strange combination, but there're odder things in life. Then again, Gin has become a part of the Host Club, one that fits in perfectly with their ways. Maybe Tamaki was rubbing off on her.

'Oh, Haruhi! Did you know?'.

Haruhi blinks 'Did I know what?'.

'Tomorrow you turn sixteen!'.

Haruhi sweat drops.

Gin smirks while stirring in her hot chocolate with half of her banana 'When I turned sixteen I invited all my female friends and held a sleep over, not many slept, but I slept for about two hours and when I woke up I had this major headache! But it was so fun, we watched this movie uh… Kick Ass! It was funny. And we ate pancakes and whatnot, really delicious, very fun, I was glad they left next morning around twelve, man they're a bunch of crazy people'.

'Like the Host Club?'.

'No… not like the Host Club, the Host Club's all guys, those are girls and really, when girls _act like_ they're on crack it's much worse than how Tamaki acts when he _is_ on crack'.

Haruhi can't help but laugh about that statement.

'What do I hear about crack and Suoh?' Ranka asks, stepping inside in his sweats and a T-shirt, a smile on his face but his eye twitching visibly, both females freeze.

'N-nothing…'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: AAAAAAHHH! I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating! Really! I hate myself for it and every week I'd practically beat myself (mentally) about skipping another week!**_

_**I'm going to finish this story, no matter how long it takes, but first I'll need to find more energy to continue writing this when I also want to write for Bleach (Haven't updated anything but I've got ten different story ideas now which I'm all writing at the same time…). Also, I'm currently in my Test-week thing (Don't know how it's called over there…) so I'm not writing at the best moment, but then again… who cares about school?! **_

_**So, I'm gonna finish this author note now, thanks everyone who favorite/alerted/reviewed, it means a lot and thank you! People who still remember how the plot went and where I left off and keep on reading please!**_

_**PS. Damn! Haven't used any smileys in this one! XD**_

_**PPS. Oh… I just did…**_


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"_**The course of true love never did run smooth. ~William Shakespeare, **__**A Midsummer Night's Dream"**_

'This is super-uber-super-incredibly-super-delicious!'.

'Oh, that's one "super" more than the last piece' Haruhi notes, taking a bite herself and freezing, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Gin smirks knowingly at seeing the brunette fall silent 'This is the one, isn't it?'.

Haruhi swallows 'I think this is the best'.

'Yes!' Gin stands up 'Chef!' she calls, a girl walks over.

'What can I do for you?'.

'This is the cake I want for my wedding cake! Now, please take notes'.

The girl nods and takes a notebook, ready to make the notes.

'Instead of walnuts I'd like to replace them with hazelnuts and instead of strawberry jam, I want raspberry jam. There'll be about… twenty guests so I want one big cake of five big layers with white frosting and subtle decoration of eatable flowers, I prefer marzipan or sugar flowers, the flowers I'd like them to be Cherry Blossom flowers, since the Morinozuka's are all Japanese style…'.

'Wait, only twenty people?' Haruhi tilts her head.

Gin turns and nods 'Yeah, it's a family ceremony, besides, Honey-senpai will be there'.

Haruhi then nods understandingly. No surprise Gin wants five layers, otherwise no one else has a piece, knowing Gin she'd want some cake left so she could eat it even after the wedding.

The blonde smiles while talking about the cake, she felt nervous, just a few more weeks until the actual wedding. It's already the end of February, just five weeks, five weeks until they'll marry. Mori's parents wanted them to marry as soon as possible, since there're rumors about university, they thought it'd be safest and "cleanest" to marry just after graduation. Truth was, they did trust their son, but they didn't trust Gin enough. The blonde was beyond pissed about that, but whatever, if she was going to marry, than why not marry right now? As if it would make a difference.

It was scaring her though, five weeks until she'd be married, five weeks until she'd be child off and the wife to her husband. Five weeks until her first time, five weeks until wearing a wedding ring and never having the freedom of looking at other men even if it's just for fun. Five weeks until she'd have to share a bed, five weeks until she'd live together with one man. Five damn weeks.

Too soon.

But instead of getting depressed and worried like she'd done a thousand times before, she just put on her brave mask and continued taking care of everything she was supposed to take care of. The cake, the invitations (To the family), the wedding dress (It ended up having to be a kimono after all, because the dress she choose was "unfitting"), the menu, the packing of her stuff because she and Mori were really going to live together now.

In the small Morinozuka/Haninozuka village, in their own traditional Japanese style house. If there was one thing Gin was looking forward to, it was that traditional style house, since it had something… attractive.

Husband and wife.

They've been spending a lot of time lately, Gin had slept in the Morinozuka estate a few times for wedding rehearsals, to-do lists and lessons. They'd sleep in separate rooms but every morning Gin would have breakfast with him, every evening she'd have dinner with him, they'd go to school together, return from school together.

Was she going to be happy? Living like this? Maybe. Maybe not.

XxX

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream**: So you're really going to come?

**Ladybug1.0:** Yes! I went through a lot of trouble to get free from school and convince my parents, but I'm really going to come! Just for a week though, to fit the dress and stuff, after you've gone away with your "husband" (Sound SOOO weird) I'm going back home too.

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream: **Well it's more than I hoped for! I'm so happy you're going to come! I went through a lot of trouble to get the Morinozuka's and the Haninozuka's accept my request to let you join the ceremony, since it's usually family-only.

**Ladybug1.0:** You're SO bending the rules

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream**: Yeah, I know, but it's their own fault, if they had patience than they'd wait for me to finish High School, but NOOO they have to marry us now. What if I suddenly run off with another guy?! OHOHOH! Anyway, I should be glad they'd at least let me finish High School, I'm even allowed to go to Tokyo U.

**Ladybug1.0**: So there's a good side after all. But I'd be weird to tell people my best friend is already married, I mean… when I talk about you visiting I don't really say: "Oh yeah, my best friend and her husband are coming over for Christmas" or something like that, we're both still young. You're a few months older but damn… married at 17!

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-Cream:** I know! Don't talk about it or it'll be bugging my mind for the next couple of hours and I'll fall asleep two hours before I have to wake up and look like a total living-death person

**Ladybug1.0:** Sorry, we don't want that, Miss zombie

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream**: Shut up

**Ladybug1.0**: What's with your nickname anyway? Hot chocolate, cream and bananas?

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-Cream: **Yup! Hot chocolate, whipped cream and dip your peeled banana into it! Pretty good!

**Ladybug1.0**: You're so weird

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream:** Shut up! Kyoya already tells me that on a daily base so I know! And frankly, I don't care ;p

**Ladybug1.0:** Oh! How's he doing?

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-Cream:** He's doing… fine. He's engaged you know. Their wedding is on Monday March 25th , one week before mine. Purely coincidently.

**Ladybug1.0:** Sure, coincidently…

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream**: It is! Don't believe me if you want to! It really is! But maybe the Morinozuka's plotted it or something, since they don't want the mastermind interfering…

**Ladybug1.0:** You speak so highly of your family-in-law

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream;** I know I'm not being fair, but they keep bugging me with all kinds of things I need to know like performing as tea-ceremony or putting on my own yukata (A traditional Japanese dress), it all works on my nerves and while Mori's mom isn't too bad, his aunt is the worst! I hate that woman, if I ever get the chance to get her into jail for twenty years I'd do it!

**Ladybug1.0**: Just try to bear with it a little longer, Gin, it'll be alright. Besides, four weeks and I'll be helping you in any way I can! I bet Mori and Haruhi are a big help

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream:** They are, Haruhi's really helpful, she and Ranka have gone shopping with me and came with me when I picked out my wedding dress (I refused to let Miss I-Know-Everything-and-complicate-everything come with me). Mori's been very helpful, reminding me of stuff, bringing me there, we had a date yesterday, to this play of Shakespeare's Hamlet. It was really relaxing.

**Ladybug1.0:** So at least he's good for you, I'm sure you'll be happy

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream**: Yeah, he is! I just… I'm just confused, is this love? Is this what I've read about so many times? You know, it's so… much less refining then I expected it to be, but maybe the media just took all the fun out of it and I imagined it to be sooo much more while it's actually not that fulfilling

**Ladybug1.0**: I can't say, I've never been in love before. But I don't think you love him just yet, maybe you just like him a lot

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-cream:** Yawn, I've got to stop chatting now, it's getting late and I'm getting tired, speak you tomorrow? We'll continue from there

**Ladybug1.0**: You're just avoiding the subject, whatever, if that's what you want I don't care, it's not my problem if you marry the wrong guy, just think about it Gin, before you do marry the wrong guy. Night Gin

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-Cream: **Night, Theresa

**Hot-Chocolate-Banana-Cream is offline**

**Ladybug1.0 is offline**

XxX

March 4th, three weeks until Kyoya and Catherine are going to get married, three weeks and six days until she and Mori are going to get married.

The host club was partially forgotten by the blonde due lack of time to be with them, but every moment she could spend with her friends was a blessing. The twins and Tamaki were offended about the not being allowed to attend the wedding thing of Mori and Gin while Honey _was_ allowed. It took about forty-five minutes for Gin to explain that Honey was family and it was a family-only ceremony. In the end it took Kyoya to get explain it in "Tamaki-terms" to them (The twins had been offended about that too but nobody minded in the end).

Gin and Kyoya almost never spend time anymore, they were both busy, even though Catherine was the main organizer of the wedding, much like Mrs. Morinozuka and Mrs. Haninozuka at Gin's own wedding. It had been a privilege that she could chose her own wedding cake. Gin was busy with either the wedding or school, the last term was soon coming to an end and thus a lot of tests would determine if she could pass on to the next grade in another A-class. Gin needed to get into 3A to stay in contact with Kyoya and Tamaki, as well as to enter Tokyo-U after graduation next year.

Because of the wedding, the upcoming tests and the internal battle she was holding with herself for a long while now, she was tired and took every moment she could spare to sleep, fell asleep ten o'clock in the evening after finishing another design of a card to announce Takashi and she had been married to whoever were the family's friends and important to keep contact with. Of course, everyone knows they're going to get married, but it's "the thought that counts" as her grandmother says it. Since they can't invite all those people they have to send a card.

Normally they'd be designed by some kind of fancy card-designer, but Gin was put to the test yet again by her family-in-law, she had to design the cards so that they could later be printed, and really, Gin wasn't a bad designer, but no matter how many different things she made or designed, the Haninozuka woman just didn't find it "proper" or "good enough".

Kyoya too was busy and left early after club activities. Gin was sad about the loss of her best friend, She couldn't wear the ring necklace anymore because that's against the rules of the Morinozuka's –the one of never wearing a ring other than the wedding ring, that applied to rings worn with necklaces too-. But every evening before going to bed, she would look at the necklace lying on the table next to her mirror and touch it. Barely being able to keep back tears for some reason.

The days were long and tiring. But the real challenge came when one day Mori came into the classroom one day. Not only was everyone flabbergasted about the stoic male entering the classroom –since he's never done that before-, but they were shocked when he smiled reassuringly at her.

'Gin. You need to come to the stables after school. It's time'.

Meaning: "You have to learn how to ride a horse within one month".

So for a few days, Gin has been struggling with the horse called Pedro. It wasn't a surprise that the girl couldn't get along with the animal, and it wasn't a change that she entered once again complaining about the stank and the irritating flies.

One day –March 10th-, she was in the ring sitting on Pedro and staring angry at the animal who refused to move. Pedro is a beautiful horse, completely black with long black hair and beautiful big brown eyes. But the fact it's a horse made her angry and frustrated even annoyed with it, because if there's one animal Gin can't stand -since she had been bitten by the little devil pony called Tim at the fun fair- it's a horse.

'Move you… devil creature' She growls and then sighs when the beast doesn't react, still refusing to move. It's one of the many times Takashi was busy with a Kendo training or Kendo meeting and wasn't able to help her, so she had to do it alone.

She glares even more at the back of the head of the horse. She'd fallen off twice now and she was sure it was Pedro doing it on purpose. It seemed that somehow the horse had the same kind of feelings of hatred towards her as she held for him.

'You should talk more quietly and gentle to him. Maybe he'll listen to you then' says a very-much-missed monotone voice calmly.

Gin turned her head so fast she wouldn't have been surprise if it had fallen off her neck. Her eyes wide and mouth open. 'Kyoya… what're you doing here?' she asks, mouth still partly gaping. As if he had been gone for years and she'd been his lover waiting in miserable loneliness for his return.

'For certain unknown reasons, Catherine wants to arrive in a carriage at the wedding. I'm here to rent some horses, since the Ouran Horse-Riding Department has a couple of the most beautiful horses in all of the Tokyo region' he answers and walks towards her to stroke the horse over its nose 'But when I was walking past the indoor training arena I suddenly heard someone curse at a horse and decided to take a look, only to find you here, sitting on a beautiful horse, wearing riders clothes and even wearing a rider cap. I never imagined someone would ever be able to make you enter this part of the school, let alone even try to ride a horse'.

Gin frowns at the slightly offending explanation of her friend and decides to be the mature part of the two and not get pissed off.

'Well… I came to know about the Morinozuka rituals of marriage and now it's too late to turn back' she sighs 'I need to learn how to ride a horse. But the stupid animal hates me just as much as I hate him'.

'Well, there's the problem of your relationship' he jokes with a slight smirk. Gin frowns, tsk, Kyoya's way of joking is not funny at all!

'Very funny…' she rolls her eyes and sighs deeply, closing them for a moment and rubbing her temples.

'Everything alright?' he touches her hand and she looks down, both stare at each other for a moment, Gin could feel the heat rise to her cheeks for some reason or another and they both pull their arms back at the same time, deciding to ignore it. If Gin had dared to look at the black haired male, she'd have seen the slightest pink blush on his fair cheeks as well.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… kind of used to doing things last minute. And even though this marriage isn't all that big, I'm busy every week-end, and every day after school. It's getting to me. I need lessons to be a good wife, because right after our marriage, we'll live in our own house. It just all happens so… quickly, I even forget how many days of freedom are left for me and I can't even spend those days the way I want to. I don't even get a bachelor party in Las Vegas! I am allowed to have a sleep-over with Haruhi and Theresa though' she sighs 'I'm not even an adult yet… I haven't even finished school. Every time I make a plan of how I see my future it'll get destroyed, I'm running out of happy endings here and it's tiring me out. Plus I need to ride a fucking horse'.

'Language Gin' Kyoya warns.

'I don't care. I'm grumpy, angry, in a bad mood and everybody may know' she looks down 'Sometimes I really hate my life'.

'You shouldn't' he answers 'You're much too beautiful to be consumed by hatred'.

Gin feels heat rise up her cheeks and coughs to hide it 'Hey Kyoya. Do you remember the first time we met?'.

'Of course. You had threatened the cook to get the recipe of the chocolate pie for you' he replies casually. Gin sweat-drops.

'I didn't threaten him!' she snaps and then takes a deep breath, calming down 'Anyway. I thought you were a stiff, silent, cold-hearted, spoiled jerk. A real rich kid type. And I thought worse things when you called me heavy…' she stops and the lightest smile dances around her lips 'Yet somehow I'm glad we had to go through all that. Because it made me stronger, and more aware of my situation and the people I'm dealing with. So thank you, for just… being there' she doesn't look at him, she looks away, wondering if she's going to have a heart-stroke because of all the pressure she's under, since her heart is beating like Chuck Norris a punching bag.

'My pleasure. But now that we're being honest, you taught me a lot of things too. About being less stiff, and forgetting I'm a rich child. A jerk. I'm glad to tell you you've reached your goal. You've warmth me up'.

'And you're admitting it?!' exclaims Gin with a big grin before smirking smugly 'Wow, you've really become a softie'.

I'm not that soft… so keep your mouth shut' he glares at her and readjusts his glasses, looking away.

Gin chuckles and then sighs deeply. 'Here we are. Together. Going to be married to two different people. Being dragged into marriage by society and business'.

'Come here' Kyoya takes her hand and helps her off the horse. Once down, he pulls her into a tight hug and she releases a shaky breath. She closes her eyes and hugs him back. She buries her nose into his shoulder and smells his cologne, his hair, his body soap, his deodorant, his wash powder and that little bit of something else which no one –not even Gin- could describe. A smell that's just… Kyoya. The embrace makes her feel safe and whole. Like there's nothing that can hurt her or break this moment. Like there's no care. But there is, they're going to marry and both to another person.

_Why am I thinking as if we're lovers and it's us that's supposed to marry?_ She opens her eyes to glance up at him, he looks back and for a moment, she forgets everything.

'Ne, Kyoya'.

'Hm?'.

'We'll be fine, right?'.

_When was the birth of humans?  
>Can no one remember the true memories?<br>I'm sure it is in one of the cells of my body  
>It's supposed to be engraved, isn't it?<br>But there's no margin for the search,  
>if the time for us to receive God's judgment arrives<em>

_The planet rotates  
>With the never-ending speed,<br>while accelerating the speed of destruction_

_When this world announces its end  
>The bell filled with happiness will reverberate<br>Ah, it's almost like it became a lullaby  
>So that someone will definitely able to<br>commit to the wish in their hands,  
>Ah, it's for the sake of the arriving future<em>

_Even though the prophet had once said it,  
>No one believed in the truth<br>The end of the world had always been unavoidable  
>You thought so too, right?<br>But you will realize that it was a mistake,  
>If the time for us to receive God's judgment arrives<em>

_The light of the stars will always  
>have an unchangeable brilliance,<br>if they can hear the singing voice of salvation_

_If this world announces its end now  
>The bell filled with happiness will reverberate<br>Ah, it's almost like it's a praise for pure love  
>if someone's definitely able to love deeply,<br>They will surely be happy, but,  
>Ah, if only the future does exist<em>

_For example, if we can fly in that scarlet sky  
>This suffering of mine will feel a little bit better<em>

_When this world announces its end  
>The bell filled with happiness will reverberate<br>Ah, it's almost like it became a lullaby  
>So that someone will definitely be able to<br>Commit to the wish in their hands,  
>Ah, it's for the sake of the arriving future<em>

_Ah, if only the arriving future does exist._

'…right?'.

'Yeah, Gin' he inhales the scent of her hair mixed with the horse-smell 'We'll be fine'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Naaah! I didn't know what to write this Chapter! But it's all going to happen quickly from here. The wedding will be soon, and Theresa will come over to Japan (Remember her from the Netherlands? Gin's old-best-friend? If not:**_

_**Theresa: Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5.6 feet, little less curved than Gin herself.  
>- She's terrible at English but good at German (Wanted to first put that Chat-conversation in Dutch and then translate it to English, but I was too lazy and I don't think you guys would like to read all that so… I made it easier for the both of us)<br>- She loves children  
>- She doesn't like meat<br>- She's like a sister to Gin and has the older-sister-type personality to match with it  
>- Birthday: March 26<strong>__**th**__** (Ahem, coincidence with marriage and stuff)  
>- She's afraid of dogs<br>- She's optimistic, energetic, smart, independent, impulsive and impatient  
>- Has a lot of siblings, three younger brothers (Jef 14, Sem 11, Sebastian 6) and one younger sister (Nina: 9)<br>- Is now in her last year of High School (USA & Europe have a different school-calendar, starts in early September and ends in early July)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! It was a filler so please don't blame me if it's not very good.  
>Also, the sequel (Don't know if I make a sequel or just glue it to the end of this story. Since this story's going to be about 40 Chapters long, it may become kind of VERY long if I put the other part behind it, but we'll see)<strong>_

_**The song is: The end of the world (It's actually Japanese but I used the translation), I found it while going from vid to vid on Youtube so I don't know who the artist is, Tamura Yukari is I'm right but don't blame me if it's wrong.**_


	38. Funhouse 2

Funhouse Chapter 2

"_**I could walk a mile in your shoes, but I already know they're just as uncomfortable as mine. Let's walk next to each other instead..."~ Lynda Meyers**_

'I'm going to win Kyoya dear, you're such a weakling' Gin sniggers while arm wrestling with the infamous Shadow King. After a lot of asking and irritating the male with petty warnings and calling him names, he finally gave into her challenge.

So now it's a few minutes before the warning bell goes and the couple is arm wrestling. Both the twins and Tamaki cheer on Gin, Honey saying it's a tight match, Mori and Haruhi observing and Catherine cheering Kyoya on.

The male watches the blonde grin and put all her strength in trying to win. He puts on a face which makes Gin sure she'll win and she pushes harder. The twins shriek when they see Kyoya starting to push Gin back but the blonde growls.

'Come on Gin!' Hikaru shouts.

'We'll treat you for lunch and Belgium chocolate if you win, we'll import it from Belgium too!' Kaoru adds.

Kyoya pushes the blonde a little more back. She shrieks and growls again 'NO! I want that chocolate!' and with a sudden burst of strength she pushes Kyoya back. The male watching the lone sweat drop falling down her neck and disappearing into her shirt.

With the last amount of will-power to obtain the promised chocolate and lunch coupons, she pushes Kyoya back completely. Grinning and then cheering in chorus with the other three boys.

'Aw' Catherine lays her hands on Kyoya's shoulders 'Don't worry honey, Gin is just a very strong opponent, I'm sure not even Mori-senpai could beat her'.

'Oh he can, I already tried' Gin sighs deeply, glancing at her fiancé who just looks back with a tiny smile and that glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

XxX

Just like any other day at Ouran High school, the day has never ended without something incredibly… incredible happening. This is probably because the school day won't end until the Ouran High School Host Club, has ended.

Gin arrives late today since she had to finish a report in the library for Japanese History, something about the Feudal Era and warlords… something pret-ty boring. Anyway, she did miss some Host Club squealing so that's alright. The blonde turns around the last corner to walk into someone, books slide over the ground and Gin's butt hits the ground, never before had she ever felt her tailbone hurt like that.

'Oh geez…' she rubs her lower back and slowly moves onto her knees, before her on the ground sits a girl with sleek brown hair, cute face and big green eyes, wearing a dark purple cloak over her yellow Ouran dress. 'I'm sorry, wasn't thinking really, are you hurt?' she gathers some of the books and notices these books are all about magic, as in Black Magic.

_Ah… so she's from the Black magic club? Didn't know they had any members besides Nekozawa and that creepy doll_.

'O-oh' the girl stutters 'I-I'm so-sorry I bum-bumped i-into y-y-you. G-Gin-senpai'.

_What's up with her? Do I have a bad reputation at Ouran after all?_

Gin shrugs it off and stands up with the books of the short cute brunette in her one arm, the girl quickly stands up too, dusting off her cloak before looking at the taller blonde with brimming eyes and an almost terrified and nervous look.

'Oh, here are your books' Gin hands them over with a smile 'So you're one of the clients at the Host Club?'.

Since the girl came from the hallway where the third music room houses it's almost only natural for her to have gone there if she came form that direction. Besides, she seems like one of those girls who falls head over heels with one of those perverts.

However, her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes 'No, I'm not into such humiliating things'. With that she passes the European and runs off. Leaving Gin with question marks.

'Alright then…' she shrugs and quickly makes way to the third music room, still frowning at the pain in her tailbone. Since there's going to be another charity ball soon, Gin decided to wear high heels today, so her feet can get used to walking on them. Besides, at Ouran you sit most of the time anyway, so it's the perfect occasion to wear these shoes. The skirt combined with these stiletto heels make her legs look longer, which makes her a little bit proud about them, some girls had stood in awe. An ego boost from here till… well not Tokyo since she's already there.

The moment Gin opens the doors of the Host Club and looks inside is the moment she questions herself why she even bothers to come here in the first place.

Every host, including Kyoya and Mori are dressed in a doctor-like style, which suits them pretty well, in some cases. She must admit it, Tamaki and Kyoya are definitely the most sexy white-coated doctors she has ever seen. But… she would never let Hikaru and Kaoru cut her belly open, since they're dressed like surgeons.

'GIN!' Tamaki beams and pulls a cute nurses costume out of nowhere, one which should belong more in a playboy magazine than in the wardrobe of the Host Club.

'No way in hell' she states and walks over to her usual table, laying her bag down 'Kyoya' she calls.

The boy looks at her with an almost mischievous smirk 'Your outfit has been prepared for you in the dressing room, do not return without it or you'll be left out of the meeting considering next week's theme'.

'I've got a bad feeling about this' the blonde mutters, when she sees Haruhi she sends the brunette a slight pout, Haruhi just chuckles, causing some of the guests to turn and wave. Gin waves back, sticking out her tongue in her thoughts. She turns and walks over to the dressing room, there's a black bag hanging in one of the changing rooms and disappears behind the curtains and opens the black bag.

'Well, it's not a nurses costume, at least I have to give him that' she sighs and puts it on. The outfit is a black short pencil skirt and a pink short sleeved blouse with low V-cut neck, it should be showing her cleavage that way. The rest of the outfit contains a clip board, a stethoscope and a white doctors coat.

When dressed in the assigned clothes she walks out of the changing room and looks into the mirror, adjusting some of pieces of the clothing and wondering if her hair would look cute if she put it up. As if on cue someone takes her hair and brushes it gently from her face to put it into a neat raised hairstyle. For some reason it causes butterflies to enter Gin's stomach and she turns to find Kyoya standing there with a small smile.

'You look… appealing'.

For some reason Gin starts laughing, hard and loud right into his face. She quickly covers her mouth and chuckles when she sees his amused and slightly surprised face. 'Sorry…' she chuckles and waves in front of her face as if trying to wave the silent joke away 'You just… always say things like that. Not something as simple and partly rude as "Hot" or "Sexy". I'm glad you don't, it would make this even more embarrassing but loosen up a little' she pats him against the shoulder and wink 'Thanks for helping me with my hair'.

With that she leaves the room, to be greeted by two surgeon-like dressed boys with mischievous grins, looking at her up and down.

'Well, well, well, will you look at that' Kaoru starts.

'Our dearest Gin is dressed like a naughty doctor' Hikaru says, speaking their thoughts out loud.

The blonde however is armed with a clip board and hits the two flat on the head 'Shut up you two'. Seeing the two red heads hold their heads as if she hit them with a stone a Cheshire cat grin appears on her face 'Oh, I'm starting to see Kyoya's addiction to his own clip-board'.

'No fair' Hikaru complains.

'We don't have a clip-board!' Kaoru exclaims.

Gin just smirks and walks over to Haruhi and her clients, sitting down to greet them 'Good afternoon ladies, are you faring well today?' she asks, slightly proud of her double-meaning sentence but Haruhi just sweat-dropping.

'You act like Tamaki-senpai'.

'Well that's the biggest insult someone has ever given me' states the blonde with a sudden blank face.

'WHAT?!' Tamaki's voice erupts from the couch behind them 'Auntie…' he pouts with teary eyes 'You're seeing my gentlemanly behavior as an insult?'.

'Pretty much. Someone who says "Gentlemanly" can't be one hundred percent alright in the head. Maybe you should ask Kyoya for a check-up since he's in doctor's mode anyway' Gin points at Kyoya who's flirting with his own guests by telling them about many diseases and taking a look at the sprained ankle of one of his guests.

'Tamaki, you look a little bit pale and tired. Are you feeling alright?'.

'Well I've been having these nightmares lately…' the blonde responses uncertainly.

Gin laughs loudly in her head, deciding to continue this act 'Let me have a look at you' she puts the stethoscope on his chest, not hearing much since his clothes are in the way but acting like it anyway. Tamaki is an idiot.

She nods, as if knowing what's wrong 'Yes, I can hear it, there's a disruption in your Micropobalious Vein'.

'Is that bad?' he asks, looking terrified, gaining all attention from his and Haruhi's guests, some other girls seem to have taken interest in the crowd surrounding them and mingle with the crowd, curious about what's going on.

'It could be or not. Have you been having sore legs lately? And did you feel tired yesterday?'. Gin knows Tamaki had to be, he flirted with a girl during PE and the teacher ordered him to run six rounds around the football field. He was complaining about sore legs and exhaustion afterwards.

'Yes!' The blonde exclaims now horrified.

'I already thought so' the female blonde states seriously 'I think you may have Suohos Idiotatos'.

'OH NO' Tamaki exclaims, getting the attention of the twins too.

'Oh yes' Gin corrects him and looks at him serious 'Tamaki, this is serious. I think your Micropobalious vein is going to burst soon. It's the vein going from your pinky toe straight to your heart for extra blood. If it bursts you will bleed out of every hole in your body and in the end all the other blood will gather up in your heart and you'll explode!' she gasps dramatically 'Oh no! Tamaki you have to go to the hospital or you'll explode!' she takes his shoulders and shakes him. Haruhi giggle softly behind them, the twins smirk and the guests just watch with horrified looks.

'How do you know that?' one of the guests asks.

'The aunt of my father's niece had this disease, she was too late and died on the birthday party of her three year old daughter, they had to scrape her off the walls' Gin wipes away a fake tear.

The blonde screams loudly and runs over to Kyoya screaming "MOMMY!".

Gin laughs evilly.

'MOMMY! CALL THE HOSPITAL! CALL MY FATHER! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!'.

'Tamaki…' the black haired male sighs 'What are you talking about?'.

'I have the Suohos Idiotatos disease! Gin says my Micropobalious vein is going to burst! She heard it with the stethoscope. I'll first bleed out all of my holes and then all blood will gather in my heart and explode! They'll have to scrape me off the walls! I'm going to die!'.

Kyoya looks at Tamaki blankly 'You're an idiot'.

The moment Kyoya says that the twins and Gin starts cracking up. The blonde Frenchman looking at Kyoya with terrified question, not noticing he's being fooled, again.

'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SAY TO YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO'S GOING TO EXPLODE SOON!'.

The two seniors just look at them with a smile. Some guests start cluckling too.

'Tamaki, there is no such thing as a Micropobalious vein in your body' Kyoya states.

'But there is! Gin said it's a vein going from your pinky-toe directly to your heart!'.

Some of the guests sweat-drop and so does Kyoya.

'It doesn't exist. Not only that but your blood won't gather up in your heart when an important vein bursts and you certainly won't explode when it does, die maybe, but not explode. Besides that, there's no such thing as the Suohos Idiotatos disease, though you might just have discovered it yourself, seeing how much of an idiot you really are. Hopefully for all of mankind, it's not contagious. Otherwise the world be one made of chaos and the end will really be here'.

'What?' Tamaki asks in utter shock. Frozen, as white as a sheet.

'I'll explain it in terms you understand. You'll live Tamaki, there's nothing wrong with you besides the fact you believed such a simple lie'.

'Lie…?'.

'A fantasy. Opposite of the truth. Something which is made up' Kyoya sums up with a very serious face. This is one of the things which made Gin even snigger louder.

Tamaki's mouth falls open and Kyoya steps away from his friends to look on his watch 'Well then ladies, it's time. Club hours have ended but we all sincerely hope to see you return to our Host Club tomorrow in good health'.

'Oh Kyoya-Senpai, you're so dreamy' one of his regulars says with heart eyes. Gin makes a soft barfing noise and when all the guests have left the twins wander over to her.

'Say Gin, how would you like to examine us? In return we'll check you out later' they smirk mischievously and Gin blushes before hitting them with her clipboard, the two groaning in pain again. The blonde walks over to Kyoya 'So, Ootori, you said you needed some help with Catherine and the plans of a family, I-' the moment she touches his shoulder is the same moment Tamaki tries to pull Hikaru off Haruhi who's being held by the twins assaulting her. Honey is sitting on Mori's shoulders clutching Usa-Chan and it's the same moment Catherine bursts through the door, running over to Haruhi with a big smile. Her red hair waving in the air and her dress flaying around her legs beautifully.

'Haruhi! I just had the best idea! Let's have a sleep-over!' she pushes against Haruhi's shoulder, causing the brunette to fall backwards into Kaoru who falls into Gin and that's when the sound of a bell fills their ears and a loud "BANG!" breaks it. Gin feels slightly dizzy and has to grab a better hold onto Kyoya to not fall down. The black haired male wobbly on his legs himself.

'Is it just me or did that sound make my body feel like I've been hit by Gin's clip-board again?' Hikaru asks. Gin sweat-drops.

'I guess it's just because we worked so hard today' Tamaki answers, rubbing his neck and sighing deeply 'Let's hold the meeting about next week's theme tomorrow, I'm sure everyone wants to go home now-'.

However, the confusion of what had happened doesn't stop. No, it just started, another "BANG!" sounds and Gin feels her whole body turn limp, her vision turns dark and she can feel herself falling onto the floor.

When she opens her eyes the back of her head hurts and there's someone lying on her chest. Her hair tickles her forehead and for some reason she can't see anything clearly, it's all blurry in front of her. _Must be from falling_.

'Ow, my head' a female voice moans from her chest, she looks down and is met by blonde hair. The feeling of female… curves, against her own. However, the moment she sees blue eyes look lazily into her own blurry ones she screams, she screams harder than she ever thought she would scream and it doesn't sound high but pretty low and manly, which gives her an old feeling.

'Kyoya-senpai just screamed…' Catherine says while rubbing her head, a blank look on her face until she looks at Haruhi, Haruhi looks back and the both of them start screaming too. Gin looks at herself and screams again, the person looking like her still lying on her chest starts screaming too, which causes the blonde to blush and scream at the same time.

'Stop screaming!' Someone says loudly.

Every screaming person looks at Tamaki who stands there perfectly straight. Gin however has to focus really good to see Tamaki's familiar features. 'Damn… I hit my head hard' she mutters with a pretty low voice, someone puts something on her face and everything becomes clear.

'Oh, I'm not blind' she sighs in relieve and slowly sits up, pushing herself off of her with the tips of her fingers, for the first time in her life noticing her own boobs and staring 'Man… you guys certainly know what you're making me wear, don't you?' she sends a death glare at everyone and everyone shrieks. Causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

'Oh my god…' Mori suddenly says with a horror-look 'Kyoya-senpai just looked cute'.

Tamaki hits Mori against the back of his head, a cold look on his face which causes Gin to smirk 'Oh, that's rich, Tamaki slapping Mori-senpai'.

'Gin, now you've finally calmed down' Tamaki says, moving his hand to his nose as if lifting his glasses, Gin knows the move but all too well 'OHMYGODWEBODYSWAPPED!' she screams loudly pointing at Tamaki –or no, Kyoya in Tamaki's body-. Then she looks at her own body and grabs her own shoulders shaking it madly 'WHOAREYOU?!'.

'Gin! Stop shaking me!' her own body responses with her voice. Gin grabs her now short black hair and quickly looks at her hands, then at the rest of her outfit 'No… glasses, doctor's coat, soft short hair… Oh my god I'm Kyoya!' she shouts and stands up still holding her hair tightly.

'What's wrong with being me?' Tamaki asks. Gin freezes and stares, then suddenly smirks and chuckles mischievously 'Oh my god, I'm going to have so much fun here'.

'Well, let us first make sure who body swapped with who' Tamaki –or Kyoya- states and takes a notebook off the ground, he opens it and takes a pen out of Gin's breast pocket, he starts writing, looks at Gin and then at the rest 'Haruhi?'.

'Here' Catherine answers 'Or so I think'.

'Catherine?'.

'Here' Haruhi answers with big watery eyes, as if on the edge of crying.

'No fair!' Gin shouts 'They got to switch with female souls and I got stuck with some bloody pervert!' she points at her own body with a deep frown.

Mori and Hikaru suddenly chuckle mischievously 'Kyoya just cursed'.

Tamaki -or Kyoya- glares at them, which doesn't look very convincing since it's Tamaki glare. 'Haruhi and Catherine switched bodies. Alright then, Hikaru?'.

'Present!' Mori says cheerfully.

'Mori-senpai?'.

'Here' Honey answers stoically. Causing everyone to snigger a little bit at the look of this new stoic Honey-senpai.

'Honey-senpai?'.

'I switched bodies with Kao-Chan! Or Hika-Chan' Kaoru says innocently.

'Kaoru?'.

'I'm here' Hikaru answers 'I'm the closest to normal here in this room'.

'You can say that again' Catherine –or Haruhi- dead pans.

'Alright, Considering Gin is in my body and I am in Tamaki's body it appears Tamaki has hit the jackpot and was switched into Gin's body'.

'And just what does that mean?!' Gin asks Kyoya with a glare, an unemotional-stare looking back at her causing Gin to swallow and then huff loudly, looking away.

'OH NO!' Haruhi –Or Catherine- suddenly shouts 'Gin got swapped into my precious Kyoya's body! Gin, wanna switch?' asks the brunette –or Catherine-.

Gin stares back at her, wondering if she's being serious or really just that dumb, so in response, Gin just pats Haruhi's –or Catherine's- shoulder. 'We're doomed, the Suohos Idiotatos disease is contagious'.

Kyoya –in Tamaki's body- gives her a corrective swap with the notebook against the back of her head and the –usually blonde- looks back at him with a mischievous smile 'You know, considering I'm in your body I wonder what kind of damage I could do to your reputation…'.

'Don't you even think about it' Tamaki answers sternly.

'But Daddy dear' she leans in close to him 'I don't have anything to fear'.

'Are you sure about that?' Tamaki –or Kyoya- grabs Gin's wrist –her body's wrist with Tamaki inside- and pulls her back into his chest to hold the neck of the shirt, ready to rip open the pink short sleeved button-up and show the red lacy bra she's wearing underneath. Of course, Kyoya doesn't know she's wearing a red bra but Gin knows.

'NO! NO! WAIT!' she screams and takes a hold on Tamaki's –or Kyoya's- wrists to keep them from ripping open her shirt 'I never said I'd do anything embarrassing just that I _wondered_ how I could damage your reputation! Don't open my shirt, or his shirt… or what the hell I want my own body back!'.

'Do it, do it' Hikaru and Mori sync.

Gin just sighs deeply and let go of Tamaki's wrists, then taking her own shoulders again and looking into her own eyes 'If you touch yourself, or myself, oh whatever if you touch MY body I'll make sure you'd wish you had a bursting Micropobalious vein'.

'Oh' Mori and Hikaru chorus with smirks on their faces. Which kind of creeped everyone out since Mori's not supposed to have a smirk on his face. Or talk in sync with Hikaru.

'Shut up!' Gin shouts and then sees herself start crying. 'What is it? Tamaki?' asks Kyoya.

'My feet hurt and I'm scared of Mommy dear and myself who's about to rip open Gin's shirt in who's body I've been swapped, not only that but I'm wearing a skirt and my underwear is creeping into my-'.

'Shut up!' Gin shouts and blushes before sitting down by her usual table and hitting the table with Kyoya's head, groaning loudly. Mori and Hikaru burst out laughing.

'Hey Hikaru, I don't think I've ever seen Kyoya-senpai this emotional, blushing, shouting and frustrated… I thinks he'll get sick soon' Kaoru says from his brother's body. Mori –Hikaru- chuckles, nodding softly.

'Wait a second…' Gin suddenly lifts her head from the table 'What if we'll stay this way? What if I ends up married to Catherine or no… Haruhi now… And then Tamaki and Hikaru have to marry and I'll be stuck as a man and having… NO! KYOYA!' she runs over to the male in Tamaki's body 'You're the master mind, try to come up with something!'.

'I don't know the answer either Gin. I may be smart but these things, this possibility hasn't occurred to me even once. I don't even think it's scientifically possible to change bodies like this without major brain damage'.

'Well I didn't think it was possible at all but look at us now!' Haruhi –In Catherine's body- and Gin chorus.

XxX

'Ah master Kyoya, you've returned home safely' the head-maid takes Kyoya's bag. Gin stares at the house, it wasn't her first time here, but it still felt a little tad weird to walk into this place like it's her own place.

'Oh yes… right' Gin says awkwardly. While she walks in, Gin could only keep worrying about Tamaki occupying her body, the only plus is the fact was that Haruhi –occupying Catherine's body- promised to keep an eye on him by having a sleep-over together with Catherine –Occupying Haruhi's body-.

'Ah, son' a voice says. Gin freezes and turns her head to see Yoshio Ootori in all his glory standing there.

'F-father?' she more asks than states, the nervous look not passing Yoshio's observant eyes.

'Are you alright? How was school?'.

'Uh… I'm fine, just a little bit tired. School was… interesting, I guess' Gin could've face-palmed right at that moment 'What I mean to say is, nothing happened, just another day of school, yes… so I'll be going to my room now. Bye' she quickly runs up the stairs, almost tripping because of the long legs and wondering how Kyoya could handle so efficiently without tripping.

The former blonde ignores it and makes quickly way to Kyoya's room, locking the door behind her and staring into the familiar organized room. She scratches her head and sighs deeply from relief when nobody knocks on the door, so nobody followed her.

With a deep sigh, she drags herself into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. Black hair, grey eyes which were usually calculative now full of different emotions, a pale ivory skin, handsome features, glasses, that straight nose, the perfect half-muscular half-not-muscular build.

She moves her hands over her/no Kyoya's, face and suddenly smirks 'Oh, that's cute' she feels her chin again and starts sniggering 'Kyoya has downy hairs!'.

The laughing echoes through the bathroom and soon causes the female –now male- to stop laughing, it's not her laugh, it's that low laughter of Kyoya's. She's Kyoya, she has his body, his laugh, his eyes, his glasses, his soft black hair, his clean too-perfect-for-a-man fingernails… she's Kyoya.

'I'm Kyoya…' she whispers and that whisper turns into a loud shout 'I'm fucking Kyoya Ootori!'.

To anyone who would've watched her and wasn't aware of the change of body, it would seem as if Kyoya Ootori had finally gone insane. Laughing at himself in the mirror, acting weird, then shouting at himself in the mirror "I'm fucking Kyoya Ootori!".

Yup, Kyoya would be labeled insane if anyone saw her/him right now. Or they would blame it on the hormones. Or Tamaki.

Both is fine.

Gin sees Kyoya in the mirror suddenly smirk, a good idea forming in her head. She walks out of the bathroom and runs of the stairs, grabbing a photo camera from the bookshelf and placing it right on another shelf, she turns up the music and starts making pictures, pictures of Kyoya, pictures of him jumping on his bed, hugging a Teddy Bear, singing into a banana, eating a banana, doing a lone-man pillow fight, falling off his bed, wearing a hat and making a weird face.

When Kyoya's phone goes she slips and falls off the bed again, grabbing the phone and quickly bringing it to her head. 'Kyoya Ootori speaking' she says with a low voice.

'_Gin, you don't have to lower you're voice, you're already in my body'_ Kyoya states from the other side of the line.

'Oh right' Gin sweat-drops and turns off the music with the remote.

'_Having fun?'_.

'Oh yes, I never knew you had this kind of music on your IPod, not to mention you've got this epic tie with dancing Christmas trees…'.

'_It was a Christmas present from Tamaki. Wait… you went through my wardrobe?'_.

'Well duh, I was trying to find those porn magazines, I finally found them between your socks and underwear, such a stupid place to keep your porn Kyoya, you naughty boy' she lies.

Kyoya just sighs '_Try not to speak during dinner at all, if they ask you something, act as natural as possible and try to keep them off your case'._

'I'll try. Hey, so about those porn magazines…'.

'_Gin, I don't have any porn so quit bringing up the subject'_.

'But KYO-YA. Every boy has porn, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I just wanna know what kind of magazines you buy, I was going to give Tamaki some good porn for his birthday, or maybe… you don't read magazines, but you watch movies' she stands up and walks over to his DVD collection.

'_Gin…'._

'Oh, what's this, Dirty Twins?' she asks teasingly, not even holding any DVD, she already went through his DVD collection, she didn't find anything.

'_Gin, quit screwing around! Even if I had any porn, did you really think I would keep it in such an obvious place?'_.

'Oh, so you're hinting me to search in harder places huh? What about your bed? Maybe you keep it under your matrass' she smirks and walks over back to the bed 'Or maybe-'.

'_Don't you even dare to even suggest that'._

She smirks 'I wasn't going to say anything but since you just basically told me you have porn I'm determined to find it and ruin your life'.

'_I'm hanging up now, talking to you appears to be pointless. I'll just rape your body tonight, it won't do me any harm since I'm wearing Tamaki's body'_.

'I can sue you for that'.

'_No, you'll sue Tamaki'_.

'Shut up and don't you dare doing anything! I'll stop going through your drawers but really, you are so lucky, acting like Tamaki isn't hard at all!'.

'_What ever do you mean? Do you think acting as brainless as that idiot is a simple task? You must be denser than I thought'_.

'alright, alright, I got your point, acting like Tamaki is as if acting like a seven year old. But really, there's less occasions to slip than having dinner with your family'.

'_True. Oh, I need to go now, Tamaki -or rather you- are calling me'._

'Don't hang up! I wanna hear!' she shouts, but the line already went death. She groans a lays down on Kyoya's bed, she hugs his pillow and inhales his scent, her scent… without even thinking she falls asleep lying like that, curled up on Kyoya's bed, hugging his pillow, looking like a small child.

XxX

The next morning, Gin is awakened by Tachibana. With a low growl she scratches her head and watches the bodyguard move through the unfamiliar room 'Tachibana… what are you doing here?'.

'Why Master…' he stares and then sweat-drops 'Are you alright Master Kyoya? You look a little bit… different this morning' he points at the mirror and Gin looks inside, staring at Kyoya's face with a cute sleepy face, slightly pink cheeks and slightly pouted lips.

'Oh… damn I'm handsome' Gin groans and slowly gets out of bed, frowning when there's a loud crack. Digging beneath her butt she fishes a pair of glasses from between the blankets and stares 'You've got to be kidding me'.

'Here, sir' Tachibana hands her a new pair of glasses and she sighs 'Right… I'll be taking a shower now' she freezes and shakes her head 'No, I'll pass the shower today, but… won't that look bad? No I can't!' she grabs Kyoya's black hair and grabs her phone, quickly dialing Tamaki's number. The groan coming from the other side makes her aware of Kyoya's awakening.

'Tamaki!' she yelps, Tachibana staring at his young master with amusement 'Do I have to take a shower? I'd rather not but my hair is greasy and yesterday I think I've been sweating. Tachibana, do I smell bad?'.

'Maybe a little Master'.

'See?! Even Tachibana says I smell!'.

'_Then take a shower… don't bother me with this so early in the morning'._

'But-!' she shouts 'It's inappropriate! Not to mention incredibly awkward!'.

'_Well you've seen it before_'.

'Are you fucking kidding me? You make me sound like a total pervert! I haven't even had my first kiss! I'm probably the only virgin in class! I haven't even ever seen porn before' she wails.

'_You're such a child sometimes_' he sighs _'You've been to the bathroom before right?_'.

'No, I've been keeping it up since yesterday…' she feels a blush creep to her cheeks.

'_Then don't take a shower. I couldn't care less'._

'Why are boys talking so easy about matters like these? You act as if we've danced naked in front of each other before, or had sex! Wait… you haven't raped me have you?'.

'_No I did no such thing…_'.

'Then have you ever seen a naked girl before? Don't tell me you've fucked Catherine!'.

'_NO, Catherine wants to wait until after we've married'_.

'So you HAVE been laid before? Oh my god, this is getting too personal! Please don't go into the details'.

'_You're the one asking the questions…'._

'What should I do?'.

'_I don't care'_.

'JEEZ! You're just as perverted as the twins! Maybe I should masturbate then too, see what happens' she pouts angrily.

'_Just put on a hat and some extra deodorant'_ Kyoya sighs '_Now can we please hang up and stop this conversation?'._

'But I just declared to you that I'm a virgin and you're an old pervert…' Gin cries comically, sitting on the ground while talking to the phone. Tachibana decided to give the two some privacy.

'_Gin… Just hang up and forget we even had this conversation'_.

'No! You have black-mail material now, I want to know something about you too! Who was it you fucked and when?'.

'_I'm not telling you'_.

'KYOYA!'.

'_Don't ask about my sex-life_'.

'Just answer the damned question!'.

'_Rina Akimatsu, third year middle school after the graduating party. Now leave me alone'_.

Gin stares 'No others?'.

'_You asked me about my first, now just… I'll see you at school'_.

'How many?!'.

The line goes death. Gin groans, closing the phone 'Stupid Kyoya… such a pervert. I can't believe he was only fifteen when he lost his virginity. Now I feel like I'm the forty-year old virgin'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: So, happy Easter! Been having a rough week-end, full of people visiting and I still have to do my homework for next week (Physics and Math… I'm behind… T_T). But, I have been writing anyway, I was going to put this Chapter up another time, but oh well… I like doing something unpredictable once in a while XD**_

_**Part 2 will be up maybe next Chapter or maybe even another Funhouse Chapter, don't know yet, depends on the amount of reviews and which you want to read first (Watch out though! I may just update Part 2 next week if you want the other chapter to go first –and the other way around- so you won't know! XD hahahaha!)**_

_**Btw, aced my tests XD Haha I'm so good I didn't even have to study… much… like the evening before the test… XD**_


	39. Funhouse 3

_**A/N: part 2, if you forgot here's who's in whose body. It's from left to right, so right says whose body and left who's inside said body.**_

_**Haruhi-Catherine  
>Catherine- Haruhi<br>Gin- Kyoya  
>Kyoya-Tamaki<br>Hikaru-Mori  
>Honey- Kaoru<br>Mori-Honey  
>Kaoru- Hikaru<br>Tamaki- Gin**_

Funhouse C3

"_**Comfort zones are most often expanded through discomfort"~ Peter McWilliams**_

The moment Gin exited the car, she felt as if a new world has been opened for her. Almost all boys and girls look at her, girls giggling and boys looking with admiration. The blonde –now black- smirks, not bad to be Kyoya Ootori.

She giggles when people look at her a little weirdly, after all, Kyoya Ootori doesn't "smirk" when he's around anyone else but the members of the Host Club. That morning had been hell. She'd showered with an expensive blindfold and then dressed in a pair of shorts and pants before taking it off. She had refused to dry her bottom –or Kyoya's bottom- and had Tachibana do it, the man probably shocked out of his mind.

Gin had to admit, Kyoya had a nice body, toned chest but not six-pack like, just toned with one of those almost-six-packs, barely visible but obviously there. He has developed arms and legs too. What she was fearing her life for right now, was PE class, because Gin was painfully aware of the fact that today they'd have PE, which meant changing, in the boy's changing room.

Well, as long as they weren't going to pull their stuff out of their pants to compare size or just jiggle around, than Gin was fine with it, nothing different from the beach.

The feeling of being in another body felt… well weird. Like shaving your head bald after always having had long hair. Or suddenly wearing glasses for fun and forgetting them every morning. Now Kyoya's sight wasn't _that_ bad, but Gin couldn't forget about them since she'd probably tri[p over something if she wasn't wearing his glasses.

Upon entering class, she freezes, watching Tamaki –in her body- talk to numerous girls and flirting with them, while Kyoya –in Tamaki's body- is silently reading a book.

'Ahem!' Gin scratches her throat loudly and glares murderously at Tamaki –herself- who stiffens in her chair and then turns around.

'A-ah, G- I mean K-Kyoya' he smiles with a sweat-drop while the blonde in Kyoya's body walks over, putting Kyoya's bag down on Kyoya's desk and glaring at her own body, Tamaki practically cowering while the girls take off to their own desks.

'Oh Gin, please refrain from hitting on girls as you yourself are an _engaged_ girl'.

Kyoya –In Tamaki's body- snorts evilly while turning a page.

'And Tamaki, why didn't you say anything about this uncalled-for behavior?'.

'Because it amused me'.

'Oh, Tamaki, you're acting like me all of a sudden, the ladies won't like that too much, will they?' Gin sits down while girls rush over to tell "Tamaki" that he's doing good acting like Kyoya and that they like it.

'Tsk, such ass-kissers' she mutters and opens her books before glaring at Kyoya's back. She just couldn't see why anyone would want to bed Kyoya, sure he has a nice body and a nice face, he's rich, undeniably handsome, incredibly smart, sportive… alright, so he's dreamy, but while Kyoya had bedded over one girl, she was sure Tamaki was still a virgin, she'd ask him later that day…

Then it hits her. Tamaki Suoh, was currently in her body. He slept in her body, ate in her body, he dressed her body, if he showered… judging the wet hair, he did.

'Tamaki, can I speak with you for a bit?' Gin gets up and grabs her own arm, in Kyoya's hand the arm feels soft and slightly muscular, a girl's arm, small. It surprises herself to see herself from this height and pulling herself along, it's weird.

In the hallway, she pushes herself against the wall by she shoulders, surprised how easy it is to do that despite Tamaki's struggling.

'Gin, what are you doing?' her own mouth says, her own eyes furrowed. Gin feels suddenly sick, Kyoya had let her win with arm wrestling. She shakes her head and glares down at herself.

'Tamaki, did you shower this morning?'.

Tamaki blushes and then nods 'Yes… your maid had drawn a shower and I just couldn't refuse, and then-'.

'YOU TOOK A SHOWER?!' Gin exclaims with Kyoya's voice, ignoring the strange stares from the people in the hallway, people gathering from inside the classroom at the door.

'I-It's nothing to w-worry about. T-this isn't the f-first t-time…' Tamaki tries with a blush but Gin shakes herself hard.

'I don't care! WAIT what do you mean? You mean you're not a virgin? Or do you mean it's not the first time you've seen me naked? YOU PEEKED?! Tell me you kept your eyes closed the whole time! Damn this is embarrassing, you felt me up and-'.

'Everyone's listening'.

'I don't care! And here I thought I was the pervert when I called him this morning to ask him about if he cared if I showered this morning to respect his privacy, and then he told me all about his sex life and about losing his virginity at the after-party of the 3rd year of Middle School!' Gin points at Kyoya in Tamaki's body and the blonde male face palms when everyone stares at the three.

A girl squeals and then slaps Tamaki –Kyoya- in the face. She's on the verge of crying 'Tamaki you ass! You told me you were a virgin last year's Halloween party!' she yells 'You liar!'.

Tamaki –Kyoya- turns to look at himself –Gin- 'Good job, you just screwed up many things'.

'Well I can't help it!' Gin exclaims loudly and falls to her knees 'Tamaki saw me naked…'.

'This is so amusing in so many ways' Hikaru –In Mori's body- says with a mischievous smirk, creeping most people out.

'You mean it's so wrong in so many ways' Kaoru –in Hikaru's body- retorts.

Haruhi –In Catherine's body- walks over to help her fiancé up. 'It's alright, Kyoya-senpai… I mean Kyoya-d…ear. Ugh that sounds so weird, and wrong'.

'I know right? How can I call you my fiancé? It's just too disgusting to even think that way, and damn… from here you can really look straight into your cleavage, just as I thought' Gin notes, Haruhi blushing.

'S-shut up'.

'Why don't I get the big boobs?!' Catherine –In Haruhi's body- suddenly whines, pushing her way through the crowd and scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Since everybody thinks she's a man and all.

Kaoru –clutching a pink stuffed bunny- is also standing there, eyebrows in a slight frown 'This is a bit of a mess, isn't it Mitskune?'.

'Yeah' Honey answers with a stoic face.

'We should film this' Mori –Hikaru- says while Haruhi and Gin hug while Gin goes on and on about "him" –Tamaki- perving on her, Tamaki –in Gin's body- trying to deny it and then saying she's allowed to see his naked body which Gin then glares over, Hikaru and Kaoru –in bodies of Mori and Hikaru- talking about how funny it is, while Honey and Mori –in Kaoru's and Honey's bodies- agree how bad this is. And Catherine's –In Haruhi's body- whining to Kyoya –in Tamaki's body- how it feels to be manly, flat chested, small and not rich. Kyoya in turn is glaring at the whole group on how stupid they act in front of _everyone_. Everyone being practically all of Ouran High's student body.

Tamaki –Kyoya- then starts clapping to gather the attention 'Alright, alright, that's it. Thank you for watching this exclusive opening, everyone, this is indeed an Host Club event called "Switching bodies", as you see, every member of the Host Club has "Switched" bodies, now we decided to make this into an more interesting event by making this into a bet. Everyone in school can play along, excluding the teachers and other employees. The goal is to guess which Host Club character switched bodies with which other member. Now the members don't have to switch with the other person, for example, if Kaoru switched bodies with Gin, this wouldn't mean that Gin switched bodies with Kaoru. All Host Club members have switched with each other, which means Honey, Mori, Gin, Catherine, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru have switched bodies, no other parties involved. For the rest of the day, we –the members of the Host Club- will act like the person who we supposedly switched bodies with, meaning if Gin got into Tamaki, than Gin would try to act like Tamaki. This event lasts until a unknown time period and the winner or winners receive a special gift. At the end of the day we'll have the forms for the bets ready in the Clubroom, anyone who wants to bet is welcome to enter and bet, you may return the forms with your bets whenever you want before the end of the event'.

'Oh' everyone –including the other Host Club members- chorus in awe.

'Now, let's begin the "Switching Bodies" event' Kyoya –In Tamaki's body- opens, sparkles appearing and causing Gin to choke, he acted like Tamaki perfectly! As if they really switched bodies!

The bell rings and everyone returns to class. The interruption of Kyoya causing Gin to realize that no matter how much she wants to act like herself, she's now in Kyoya's body, which also means that now she has to act like him or otherwise people will become suspicious.

The rest of the day she tries to act as normal as possible, as Kyoya-like as possible. However, at the end of the day, they're standing in front of the dreaded boys' changing room. Tamaki –Kyoya- by her side.

'Do I really have to go in?' Gin asks softly.

'Yes' Kyoya deadpans and then sighs 'Just don't look down and avoid people who're swinging with their underwear'.

'They actually do that stuff?!' Gin exclaims, turning paler than Kyoya should've looked.

Kyoya smirks and moves to push up his glasses before remembering he's not wearing any, or well, Tamaki's not wearing any. He clears his throat and then pushes her into the feared room. Gin almost wants to gasp when she sees that hottie from the second row standing there in nothing but his boxers, shame they're from Batman.

She's about to bursts out laughing when she's pushes to a row of lockers, Kyoya opens the locker for her and she looks inside, snorting 'Tsk, even your locker is point neat, scary, it's even neater than my own'.

'Your locker is neat?' Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

Gin nods 'I get very irritated when there's a mess, so everything I have is organized'.

'Hmm, so you learn something new every day' Kyoya sighs and opens Tamaki's locker, he pulls his tie loose followed by his jacket and then shirt and shoes. Gin tries to keep from blushing while undressing herself, reaching inside the locker for a clean pair of Ouran PE shorts, well, knee shorts. Girls have shorts and both genders have a T-shirt.

While putting on the shorts with closed eyes, she hears Tamaki chuckle, meaning Kyoya's chuckling.

'You're allowed to look if you want'.

'No thanks, I'm going to marry and I intent to keep myself a virgin in all ways until that moment. Besides, I've got a fiancé so if I want to can look at him'.

'You haven't had sex yet? Odd, it's quite normal for fiancées to have sex before marriage'.

'I want to wait' she growls while trying to find the other pant hole and then almost falling backwards if she didn't hop on one foot.

'I'm… I mean _you're_ wearing boxers, so don't act as if you're looking at me naked. Besides, you showered this morning, so your innocence has already been damaged'.

'I was blindfolded' she hisses, pulling the pants up and then opening her eyes before grabbing the place where he breasts would've been 'Do you know how creepy it is to wake or shower without boobs? It's as if I had breast cancer and they've been removed! It's creeping me out to go to the toilet and see this?' she points at Kyoya's biceps 'You were lying to me! You're actually _much_ stronger than me. You lost intentionally with arm wrestling and if there's anything I hate more than bullies, liars and clowns, than it's people who're mocking and playing with me. Which I admit, I do myself, but I can have everyone mocking at me except for you mister, and don't ask why, I don't know' she pokes Tamaki's chest and Kyoya smirks before downing his pants. Gin looks away with a blush and pulls the PE shirt over her head 'Alright, not looking here'.

'Sure you aren't. Tamaki's not a virgin anymore either, that, and we've seen you in a bikini before so there's little left for the imagination. By the way, he didn't "feel you up", he's much too innocent for that. But he did inform me over an interesting detail which contains your flat nipples'.

'Oh my god!' Gin exclaims and while pulling her sock on she hops back and falls over the bench, tripping and landing flat on her back, blushing like crazy 'I'm going to kill him!'.

Tamaki –Kyoya- laughs, don't worry, we won't tell. It's our little secret'.

'I don't care!' she stands up 'You and Tamaki are not supposed to know that! NEVER! Do you hear me?!'.

'Loud and clear'.

'Just… erase it from your memory!' Gin starts shaking Kyoya, to others it looks like Kyoya shaking Tamaki.

'I cannot do that' Kyoya answers with a smug smile 'However, you know there's still hope for you, since there's a chance they'll draw out when you're breast feeding'.

'That'll take AGES!' she exclaims and then gasps when he smirks even more smug, if that was even possible 'I mean, shut up!' after putting on her shoes and tying the laces, she angrily walks away. Blushing like mad because Tamaki told Kyoya about her flat nipples! As if she could do anything about the way she was born!

XxX

After PE. Gin returns into the changing room, when someone walks by naked with only a towel over their shoulder, she yelps and hides her face into Tamaki's shoulder, Kyoya sighing deeply.

'What now?'.

'I saw it all jiggle and all!'.

'Well you better get over it, since I won't allow you not to shower in my body and stink'.

'I don't care if you get the nickname "Stinky" as long as I don't have to go in there!' she points at the showers and Kyoya sighs, shaking his head at her.

'You have to, or I'm personally dragging you in there'.

'But it's full of naked boys!'.

'So? If you hadn't noticed, you're quite masculine yourself right now'.

'I'm trying to protect my innocence here! And you're definitely not helping'.

'Then close your eyes, I'll make sure to shield you'.

'With Tamaki's jiggling stuff?' she points down and turns away, crossing her arms 'No thanks!' she shrieks when another naked boy walks by. She saw more of her male classmates than she ever wanted to see.

XxX

'Oi, what's wrong with Gin?' Hikaru –In Mori's body- asks, pointing at Kyoya's body who's sitting on Gin's usual place with the upper body hanging over the table, groaning loudly, rubbing his hair and making weird sounds.

'Gin had PE today' Haruhi –in Catherine's body- answers 'I had to make sure Tamaki didn't see anything, but I think Kyoya wasn't generous enough to shield her eyes'.

Hikaru and Kaoru –both in other bodies- laugh.

'That's priceless! Gin was in the boy's changing room with Kyoya, in Kyoya's body-'.

'-Seeing all that stuff while getting Kyoya's body clean'. They continue laughing while Gin blushes and groans, rubbing Kyoya's head harder.

'I'm trying to erase the images here!' she exclaims loudly.

Mori –In Honey's body- walks over with a piece of chocolate pie on a plate, handing it to Gin who smiles.

'Thank you, Mori-senpai' she takes a bit and then bursts our whining 'I've scarred my innocence, Tamaki and Kyoya know things they shouldn't, people are laughing at me, I'm stuck in Kyoya's body and even my favorite chocolate pie doesn't taste tasty anymore!' she pushes the plate away

'Life's a pain' Kyoya retorts dryly.

Gin glares 'Now I know why're always in such a spoil-fun mood, your life sucks'.

'It is only you who views it that way, I find my life quite the opposite of "It sucks" '.

Everyone had gathered in the clubroom after the PE episode. Now all done with school and all members waiting for the club to open.

XxX

_2 days later_

'Kyoya-Sempai, you're acting a bit… odd' says one of the guests while Gin keeps drinking tea and not speaking too often. Dead-nervous and half dead from her earlier experiences, she replies with only short answers, the guests wondering what the hell is up with her "him".

Acting like Kyoya is hard enough, but acting like Kyoya during club hours… is unbelievably unimaginably undoable. It's a word-combination Gin just found out. She shrugs 'I uh...' she could slap herself, Kyoya doesn't mumble or say "uhhh". What's wrong with her?! When she makes fun of him she can do it without a hitch, and now, now she's too nervous to even remember if Kyoya likes sugar in his tea, just black tea or milk tea. All are possible! How should she know? She only prepares the hosts' tea like every day!

If she wasn't currently in a boy's body and hadn't spent all morning to get the hair right, she'd currently be pulling her hair out, maybe even one by one… or five by five which is more painful.

'It appears that I am needed in the kitchen' she stands up.

'B-but Kyoya-senpai, what would they need you in the kitchen for?'.

'Leaks' Gin answers and groans 'I mean… the thing is leaking, the… the tap. They need me to write down all this stuff and then you know, call a repairing agency or whoever does that' she smiles at them and it seems to work, since hearts appear all around them 'Alright ladies, please excuse me, I'll see you when the leaking-matter is taken care off'.

'Of course' they swoon and Gin walks as casually yet Kyoya-like as possible towards the kitchen. The moment she enters the kitchen she hits her forehead against the wood out of frustration, cursing when it hurts.

'Smooth'.

She turns to see Tamaki standing in the doorway, that is, Tamaki's body.

'You know, you're really unpredictable when you're not you and I'm sort of you. And that doesn't even make much sense' she sends him a glare and then opens a cabinet, grabbing a bar of chocolate before stopping and throwing it against the wall 'Screw that! You don't like chocolate! It's disgusting when I put it in your mouth which is currently my mouth!' she points at her own face 'Do you know how hard it is to pee without touching "it"? I want to be a girl! I don't want to be a boy! I don't want to be you and be scarred for life! I'm currently experiencing stomach aches because you didn't tell me you get gas from leak-soup, I mean… who does get gas from leak-soup? Who switches bodies and doesn't tell the body preoccupant that they get gassy from leak-soup?!'.

'Well I wasn't expecting you to choose leak-soup out of everything on the menu' he rolls his eyes and shuts the door.

'I didn't expect you to get gassy from leak-soup' she hisses back and then puts her hands on the counter of the kitchen. She sighs deeply relaxing her shoulders a bit 'You know, this is crazy. It's been going on for two and a half days, the event was doable, but it's been so long that I'm starting to get used to showering with a blindfold on'.

Tamaki –Kyoya- smirks 'You shower with a blindfold on?'.

'I refuse to let my innocence be tainted by the sight of your naked body, thank you'.

'So than… you don't approve of Tamaki taking every morning and evening a shower?'.

Gin hits her head against the counter hard before sighing and straightening her back 'You know what? I don't care anymore. Tamaki has seen and probably felt me in every possible way. You could call us Soul-Mates. Get it? Soul-Mates? Our souls skipped to other bodies?' She growls the last part and opens the refrigerator 'There has to be something you like as much as I like Chocolate and Tamaki likes Instant Noodles?' she mutters more to herself than him.

'It's alright Gin, we'll find a solution for this, eventually'.

XxX

After club hours, Haruhi and Gin are complaining about the situation and Catherine is complaining about the fact that Haruhi has absolutely no curves and no long hair to brush and is too tomboyish for her own good, plus that pretending to be a guy is "killing her".

Gin wanted to claw her eyes out but if she did that than Haruhi would suffer from the consequences since it's Haruhi's body.

Then suddenly Gin notices the doors leading to Narnia, only they're not of a closet, but of the black magic club. So in this case those doors would probably lead to hell.

They slowly opens, creaking. Tamaki shrieks when the head of Nekozawa's doll Belzenef peeks through the creak.

'So it is true' Nekozawa's head follows 'The soul-transfer spell worked'.

'Soul transfer?!' Gin stalks over, with her new tallness and newfound power she grabs Nekozawa by his cloak and drags him into "the light", putting him down on a chair and tying him down with a rope she got from the twins she takes a flashlight from Hikaru and holds it in front of Nekozawa's face.

'You know something about this situation, so speak up or I'll burn you with this source of light' she threatens and moves her finger over the switch.

Nekozawa shrieks 'NO! Not the light! You horrifying woman!' he screams.

'How did you know?' Gin leans in closer.

'That's what I'd like to know' Kyoya says, the serious expression looking quite unnerving on Tamaki's face.

'Haha' Nekozawa chuckles nervously 'Well, you see, a member of the Black Magic Club called Veronica Smith… she's a transfer student from America, in class 1C and she found a spell which makes the caster able to switch souls of other people. I said it was too dangerous but she wouldn't listen and the other day she needed people to test it on. She just asked me for people who were willing to help her with anything and who were interesting so I replies that the Host Club once helped me and she said that was fine. Before I knew it I noticed you all were acting so differently from usual so I decided to confront her and she said the Soul Switch spell worked'.

'Wait…' Gin blinks, remembering herself run into a girl with a black cloak on the day they all switched bodies 'Sleek brown hair? Green eyes? Black cloak? I met her!'.

'You did?!' everyone choruses.

'Yes! We ran into each other and she was all nervous around me' the blonde –now black- haired host club member nods 'So how do we undo this, Nekozawa?'.

'Well, it only can be done with another Soul Switch, you see the spell works like this, the caster chooses the victims by gathering DNA of each individual and putting all that DNA in one pot, they add some extra ingredients and then when it's exactly an o'clock, which means one o'clock, two o'clock three o'clock-'.

'Five o'clock' the hosts chorus.

Nekozawa nods 'Or five o'clock, they ring a bell, that's the start sign, the persons whose DNA have been gathered will be bound with the ones who they've touched for the last time who also has their DNA used in the spell. Then they ring another bell when the couples are made and the bodies are switched' the Black Magic Club president finishes but keeps looking at the flashlight with discomfort and distrust.

'And?' Gin asks suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

'I know a way to return you…' Nekozawa chuckles nervously again, leaning back in the chair to get away from the flashlight.

'WE'RE FREE FROM THE CURSE!' Gin exclaims and jumps to hug Kyoya before letting go and growling 'And you're still a pervert you know that? Just like Tamaki! You guys are so…'.

'Gin…' Kyoya –in Tamaki's body- puts his hand on her mouth 'Shut up will you?'.

**End**

_**A/N: AAAAHHH! I updated! OMG I actually updated! Damn, I'm back. I've figured it out like I said I did and I was busy writing the next Chapter only an hour ago but I haven't finished it since I lost the note about the timeline of the story I created XD**_

_**But I promise I'll find it!**_

_**It's summer vacation and I'm happy because I passed my exams (Only barely) and I was promoted to the next grade! (My Senior year, Yeaaaah) and then I'll try and go study medicines and become an evil doctor who pokes you with needles! MUHAHAHA! If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit hyper right now, must be the time (it's now official midnight here) and because I've been baking cookies all day, Cinnamon cookies, chocolate-chip cookies, chocolate-cookies, I wanted to bake alright? Don't judge me…**_

_**So, this'll probably be the last update before I go on vacation to the other side of the world (Indonesia!) it's a three week long trip and I'll be stuck in the airplane about 30 hours, 15 hours per flight and I intend to return XD**_

_**So after that I still have a three week vacation (About three and a half actually) So I'll be updating then since I don't have plans right now. **_

_**Anyway, wait for the next update and don't forget to review!**_


	40. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Alrighty people! I'm back from my three week trip to Asia and let's say I didn't feel like returning! Because that hammock on the beach with the palm trees and the banana smoothies and whatnot was SO much better than being back here.**_

_**Anyway, some guest asked if this story was abandoned. The answer is: NO! I'm going to apologize again for not updating in a while but well, I warned you about my vacation, and currently I'm writing this note with a jetlag because it's not supposed to be day or something or whatever I'm tired from my 15 hour flight. You're lucky I finished this just before I left home 3 weeks ago or I wouldn't be updating now.**_

_**So, enjoy and I am too tired and lazy to reread it so… if anything doesn't make sense or people seem too OOC it's not my fault but my laziness' fault. Blame that. **_

Chapter 36

The airport was busy. Gin was jumping all over the place to find a person with long blonde hair in the crowd of Japanese. When the blonde is about to climb onto Mori's shoulders to look over the crowd, Haruhi decides to pull her down.

'Gin-senpai, please don't climb things or people'.

'But what if she's lost? Even I can't read proper Japanese, so imagine someone who doesn't know the difference between Kanji and Hiragana! No even worse, she doesn't even know how to say "Good morning"!'.

'And you do?' Kyoya asks, pushing his glasses up his nose. Gin glares at him from Mori's shoulders.

'Shut up, it took me only two weeks to find that out'.

'Two weeks… You certainly don't have any talent for learning languages'.

Gin climbs down and ruffles her own hair 'Arg! She doesn't speak Japanese and doesn't clearly speak English, and even if she finds someone who speaks English and can ask a question, it's still nearly impossible to understand a Japanese person speak English! And she's so bad at it it's almost funny'.

'Look and Gin-senpai suddenly worry, you'd never imagine she can be such a worry-wart' Haruhi says to Tamaki, the blonde replying with a chuckle and a smile.

'GIN! GIIIIIIN!' someone screams from somewhere, people look around to find the person who's shouting like an idiot in the middle of a crowd. The group looks around too, Gin climbs onto Tamaki's back this time, the blonde almost falling backwards from the sudden weight 'THERESA!' Gin shouts, people sending her odd looks and Tamaki's eyes swirling, his right ear probably deaf right now.

'GIIIN!'.

'THERESA!' Gin jumps off and then catches a glimpse of Theresa who comes walking over, a giant suitcase behind her and a backpack on her back.

'GIN!' the blonde shouts back, now with a big smiles.

The two share a glance and then suddenly scream, Theresa dropping her bag and both run straight at each other. The moment they're about to hug, a man walks between them and the two come to a halt just in time to remain from hugging him instead, they wait before the man has walked past before jumping at each other and hugging.

'GIN! It was so terrible! I was walking around this damn airport for so long trying to find the place we decided to meet at, but everything's written in these Japanese things and I can't read it and when I tried to ask someone they replied in some English gibberish and I couldn't understand it at all!'.

'Oh my, that poor girl' Catherine covers her mouth, sympathizing with the smaller blonde.

'I knew you would find your way to me eventually!' Gin pushes Theresa away from her and looks at her serious 'Do you understand how it was for someone like me? I still don't go anywhere without at least someone who speaks Japanese or without a dictionary, even after a year, I still can't hold a normal conversation in Japanese'.

'Well than, since we've found Theresa-san, or rather, she found us, can we go away from this busy place and can you two stop making a scene?' Haruhi asks, deadpanning.

Theresa and Gin looks at each other, ignoring Haruhi and happily talking about small stuff like her time in the airplane and whatnot. However, the two do get Theresa's suitcase and while Gin puts it on the cart Honey wanted to push, they continues talking and walk after the others.

In the car, when the two are finally done with their Dutch conversation, Theresa meets the Host Club yet again and Catherine for the first time. While the blonde acts nice and polite, Gin could see that Theresa doesn't like Catherine either. If this is because Theresa knows Catherine from her stories or from their first meeting, the blonde doesn't know, but it's obvious to Gin.

XxX

'OH MY GOD!' Theresa exclaims while they drive through the gates towards Gin's manor. She looks out of the window with wide open mouth, the cherry blossom budding because it's that time of year and the grass being watered.

In the sunlight the house looks magnificent, like a white castle.

'Oh my god…' Theresa breathes now softer 'This must be so hard to clean and stuff… mowing the lawn must take all week!'.

'Well…' Gin shrugs 'The house has a couple of butlers, maids, gardeners and a kitchen staff as well as our own painter, window-cleaners and yes… we also have a pool-cleaner, and no, he's not hot, he's 54 and married'.

Theresa turns to stare at Gin 'I've seen the pictures, and I've heard to talk about it before, but this is so much bigger than I thought it would be. Gin… I'm so stunned that there're no words I can say to you right now' she sighs and smirks 'Do I get a map of your house?'.

'You won't need a map' Gin answers with a mischievous smirk 'You'll get one of the nice hot butlers to guide you around and pamper you in every way'.

'A butler? Those are guys right?' she asks.

Gin sweat-drops before remembering her old life 'Right, yes those are usually male, when they're female they're called "maids". If you'd rather want a maid then that's alright, I can arrange that. But I don't really want to tell Bob that he's released from his duties, he'd 21 years old and the youngest butler, he's half American and half Japanese, his mother is one of the maids and he's very available. He also did his very best to study some Dutch in order to be able to communicate with you, we practiced all morning and he's very eager. But if you rather want a maid than that's fine…'.

'No, no, no!' Theresa holds up her hands 'I didn't say that!'.

The twins smirk at her reaction.

'Besides, he went through so much trouble, it wouldn't feel right… wait, your butler's called Bob?' she frowns at her friend.

Gin laughs 'Ah yes, I call him Bob, but his real name is Yoshikazu Monomonoi, since Japanese people usually use last names, especially when it comes to the staff, I should say Monomonoi-san. But you know me, I couldn't say the name before laughing so we agreed that since I couldn't even say something serious properly that I'd call him Bob'.

'Wait, didn't you give Kyoya's laptop the name Bob too?' Haruhi asks.

Gin blushes 'Ah yeah… well I just like the name Bob, it's short, easy and no one can confuse the letters since there's only one way to write it. Besides, even if you write it the other way around it's still Bob!'.

'Yeah, it's like magic' Hikaru rolls his eyes.

'Really?' Theresa smirks 'That's just like you, it's good to see you haven't changed much, you've only gotten that much crazier'.

'So she was more normal before?' Kaoru asks.

Theresa looks at him surprised before smirking and nodding 'She never was very normal. This one time she made cupcakes for her birthday, so we all got one but apparently she put all kinds of hot spicy stuff in it so everyone burned their mouth and ran to the cafeteria to get water'.

'Oh, so you were a little prankster' Hikaru nudges Gin with his foot, the blonde laughs evilly.

'Me evil' she says with a creepy voice before turning towards Kyoya 'I bet you would've liked it, since you like super-spicy food, maybe I should make a hot-chili cupcake for you, then you'll finally be able to eat cupcakes without complaining'.

Kyoya merely smiles while Gin keeps teasing him about the cupcakes and tells them a story from the time she was trying to get him to eat a super delicious chocolate cookie. Theresa looks between the two and smiles sadly before catching the eye of Tamaki Suoh, he looks at her knowingly and nods with the same sad smile. Theresa's smile fades as she looks back at her best friend and Gin's best guy-friend.

'L'amour est aveugle, literally' she says.

Tamaki smiles and nods 'Literally indeed, Miss Theresa'.

'Oi! What are the two of you secretly speaking French about?!' Gin nudges her friend and smirks at Tamaki, the car comes to a stop and she opens the door before the driver can, her attention already gone 'I can't wait to show you your room! It's opposite of mine and I'm sure you'd love to have some delicious cake prepared by the kitchen staff'.

XxX

That evening Theresa –dressed in a big pink night shirt saying "Bzzzz" with a bee- exits her room and knocks on Gin's door.

The other blonde only stares at the ceiling from her bed 'Come in'.

'I already opened the door' Theresa smirks and closes the door behind her. She then walks over to the bed 'Jeez, it takes so long to walk over to your bed. I think your bedroom is bigger than my living room plus kitchen, no wait… I think your bathroom is bigger than my living room plus kitchen'.

'I know right?' Gin smirks while her friend climbs onto the bed 'I thought the same thing when I first entered this room. Only I was in… well not such a good mood, you know. And now here I am, about a year later and about to get married'.

Theresa nods and then lies down next to her friend so the two stare at the ceiling together. The silence isn't awkward, the younger blonde knew her friend was having a lot on her mind, Gin just wanted to stay quiet since she has indeed been thinking for hours already.

'The day after tomorrow… Kyoya and Catherine are going to get married' she suddenly says 'They're going to walk down the aisle, exchange vows and rings, and then they're going on a vacation to Hawaii and visit Catherine's family in California or wherever her aunt Maggie lives'.

'Maggie?'.

Gin sighs 'I don't know, it's just the first cliché American name that came up' the blonde sighs again 'Theresa… a thought occurred to me in the past couple of weeks'.

'Go on'.

'I'm in love with Kyoya'.

'I know'.

Gin turns to look at her friend 'I know you know. You basically told me… but I just… I'm so oblivious it's not even funny, I mean I've been in love with the guy since… well since summer vacation! And I even agreed to the engagement and he got engaged and instead of wanting to fight for him I just watch him get married the day after tomorrow and now I feel like total shit and I want ice cream'.

'No' Theresa shakes her head while her best friend starts crying, very slowly and very softly, but she's soon sobbing into her friend's shoulder. 'No you don't need ice'.

Gin nods 'Ben and J-Jerry…'.

'Oh my, so bad?'.

Gin sobs in response 'For months my heart feels so heavy and painful and my stomach feels like it's got a whole rope inside it instead of just a knot. And he's marrying the day after tomorrow to some American ditz and really, no offence to Americans, but she's like the most clichéd High School bitch, dumb and naïve and not smart and unintelligent and vicious and stupid and-'.

'Alright, her IQ may not be too high but that's no reason to call someone a ditz, alright she is a ditz but… aw it's alright'.

'It's not alright' Gin buries her face into the bed now 'Theresa it's NOT alright. Because he's going to marry her, because it's _arranged_!' the blonde sits up on her knees and holds up her hands 'Kyoya would do anything to please his father, even marry on the age of 17 to Barbie California'.

'Hey, those were pretty dolls' Theresa notes.

'Theresa!' Gin stares at her ridiculously.

'Right, forget that, go on'.

'Kyoya would NEVER go against his father because he wants to become the head of the Ootori family so badly and he's done so much to gain his father's acknowledgement! His praise! I mean the only thing he would never do is quit the Host Club but that's final… That's the last thing his father allows and first I thought about the future and I'd figure that everyone of us would be married to the one we love but now Kyoya's getting married to Barbie Catherine and I'm getting married to a wonderful guy who loves me and is good to me, but it's also arranged and if I stop the wedding than he'll be heart-broken and our families will be like BWAH!' she exclaims 'And if I then go try to save Kyoya from the Wicked Witch of the West than I'd come in between him and his dream, Kyoya will be disowned, my future plans and dreams will go down the drain no fuck that, ALL our dreams will go down the drain and it'll be my fault so I can do nothing about it!' the blonde falls into a mess of sobs.

Theresa sighs and nods, then rubbing her back before remembering Gin doesn't like to be back-rubbed because physical contact while crying is only appreciated when asked for. 'I guess life is really cruel… isn't it? First they take your family, then your friends, then your freedom…' she shrugs 'And even your love…'.

'I want Ben and Jerry-y-y' Gin whines.

'No' Theresa shakes her head 'If we do that than you won't fit in your wedding dress'.

Gin cries harder 'I'll lose my virginity next week… on my Honey Moon' she wails.

'Oh my' Theresa makes a face and then shrugs 'Well, you'll have nothing to compare it to'.

'Theresa you're not helping' Gin sighs.

'I know, you just never cry so I don't know what to do or what to say, I don't have any experience here either! No wait!' Theresa stands up 'I'm going to get Bob and make him run to the show and get Ice cream as well as chocolate pie and whatnot and then we're going to watch some 3D action movies together, alright?'.

'Y-you hate action movies' Gin snivels.

Theresa shrugs and smiles 'But you love them, you always laugh that evil sadistic wicked laugh when someone either dies or is hit in the head by a toaster'.

Gin chuckles through her tears and nods 'I do laugh when someone's hit in the head by a toaster'.

'Just wait here and I'll get Bob'.

'Okay…'.

XxX

That morning, Gin has fallen asleep on her couch with the 3D glasses still on, empty ice cream cups all around them as well as a half-empty bag of cookies, whipped cream and brownies filling plates. The TV screen is flickering and light streaming through the half-open curtains.

There's soft knocking on the door and Theresa sits up bewildered, the 3D glasses falling off her nose.

'Gin-San? Theresa-san?' Bob asks through the door.

Theresa hops from the chair she was lying in and avoids the empty ice cream cups and whatnot on her way towards the door. Pushing a hand through her hair and wiping crumbs off her face she opens the door slowly 'Yeah?'.

'Wow, you look like you had a fun evening' a voice says.

Theresa blinks tiredly and looks at the faces before groaning, right, today's wedding-dress fitting with the twins, they insisted to come, and since they would go to Kyoya and Catherine's bachelor party after that the other club members (safe from Honey and Mori) decided to come along as well, adding Haruhi and Tamaki to the group.

'Oh, it's you guys' she shrugs and looks back into the room, it looks horrible in there, when she sees Gin still snoring she holds up her finger and disappears back into the room.

Grabbing Gin's dressing gown from the bathroom she exits the room and ties it tightly on front 'Look… yesterday…' Theresa looks at the Hosts and then back at the room 'Let's go to the kitchen, Bob, will you please make us all some tea? And tell the cooks to make some waffles for Gin, probably with extra chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream'.

'Oh my' Haruhi sighs.

'Yes, it's bad' Theresa nods 'Yesterday, Gin told me she had realized she's been in love with Kyoya for quite some time'.

'She did?!' the all exclaim.

'We watches countless of movies including action movies and the Titanic and all the while she was eating Ben and Jerry's, muffins, brownies and even two whole chocolate bars'.

'If she doesn't watch it she won't fit the wedding dress' Kaoru sighs.

'I already told her that' Theresa nods, the move to the first tea room where Bob has prepared the tea and a light breakfast of toast for Theresa, who looks amazed by the beauty of the food. It remembered Tamaki of Gin's first time eating rich people's food.

While Theresa eats and explains exactly what happened the night before, the Hosts listen and drink tea or coffee.

When Gin arrives downstairs she looks decent enough, apparently she took a shower and applied some make-up, which was a bit visible but the twins commented on how her make-up skills are getting better. The blonde didn't eat the waffles, she ate maybe two strawberries but it was obvious that she wasn't hungry, not even for chocolate, which worried everyone including Bob, the maids and the kitchen staff.

'Can we just…' Gin shrugs 'Go fit the wedding dress and get to the damn bachelor parties'.

'Gin…' Theresa looks at her worriedly 'Are you sure? We could always tell Catherine that you don't feel alright'.

'No, it's fine, it's fine really' Gin nods 'I made up my mind anyway' she shrugs 'If I do anything, which probably won't even make a difference, then I'll screw up many dreams and I don't want that to happen. So we'll just go on like I said nothing yesterday and we'll go separate ways. Like we're supposed to'.

Theresa frowns 'That's so typical Gin, you always choose the easy way out, just let it go, just marry the guy you don't love and let the guy you love get married to some American Bimbo!' the blonde stands up angrily 'Why don't you fight for something for _once_ in your life?! Your persistence level is zero when it comes to barricades like these! Your determination is non-existing when you feel too vulnerable! GET A FUCKING GRIP!'.

'Ai' the twins chorus. Gin looks like she's on the verge of crying.

'You love him right?! Than go out there and get your man! GET HIM! Because if you don't do it than no one will safe you or him!'.

'This is no movie Theresa' Gin wipes a tear off of her face 'This is no movie and no bad love story! This is real life! People don't just go out there and go get their man like it's nothing just because they want to! Because they don't get that man in the end! In real life it's not that easy! There're politics and there's family! How can I break someone's heart just for my own selfish desires which I can grow over? I can't just throw away everything I tried so hard to build! This is _real life_! NOT A SOAP!'.

The Hosts stare as Theresa and Gin look at each other angrily.

'Then add some magic fairy dust to this real life because real life sucks and it ain't gonna work out right just because you want it too!'.

'Holding something together is much harder than ripping it apart Theresa, but you wouldn't know that, because your life is pretty perfect'.

'Perfect?! My life's perfect?!' Theresa laughs humorlessly 'I live with three siblings in a small house, my father's a teacher and my mother's works in an elderly home! My friends are starting to leave me and my best friend lives on the other side of the world, and to top it all off, I haven't had a boyfriend before nor have I fallen in love! But you Gin, you have a big house, you have money, you have friends, you have good tuition and to top it all off, you know LOVE! YOU KNOW FUCKING LOVE! And he loves you Gin! He loves you too!'.

Gin sinks back onto her chair 'I lost my family to gain this… you still have a family to back you up' Gin's shoulders shock 'My family arranged a marriage for me…' she wipes the tears off of her face 'It's too late to turn back Terry… because… because if I don't marry Takashi, than my future will be taken away from me… and then I'll be a rich old lady living on her own in this big house without anyone but my butler and maids and I don't want that' the sobs.

Silence.

'I want a family… I just want a family and a future… And Takashi can give that to me'.

'But is it fair to marry a man who loved you but you don't love him and marry him to use him?'.

'It's not as bad as taking everything Kyoya worked so hard for away… or ending up all by myself'.

'So you're not going to do anything?'.

Gin shakes her head 'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but it's too late'.

Theresa sighs deeply and then puts her arms around her friend 'Whatever road you choose Gin, we'll always be there for you, we're your friends. We can't change your mind I've you've already made it up but…' she looks at the hosts, Haruhi reaches out to take her hand and rub it, Tamaki takes Gin's other hand and the twins hug her from either side '… We're still your friends and you're not alone'.

'I'm such a spineless, hypocritical and overly-emotional person…'.

'No' Tamaki shakes his head, looking at the blonde with sad eyes 'No, you're just human'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: the next chapter will come out sometime this vacation, I still have three weeks remaining from my summer vacation so I think I'll update somewhere then. Don't lose hope ever! I'm planning to continue with this story until the end and at least I'll try to even if it take me years and thus I kindly request your patience.**_

_**Also, I bought this book on the Balinese airport, it's called 1Q84 by Haruki Murakami and it's supposed to be an international bestseller, I just wanted to know if you read it and if you found it an enjoyable book, I just reached page 28 so don't spoil it for me please, just want to know your thoughts since I hadn't heard of it before the airport.**_

_**Alright! ByeBye! **_


	41. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"_**I watch the man I love be married off to another woman, and I should be happy for him, but I know he's not happy so how can I be? What can I do? We're like Romeo and Juliet only we do not die together but see each other suffer while being unable to lessen the pain. I'll become the mistress of another man, he'll become the master of another mistress. Was it never meant to happen or was it just that we didn't try hard enough to make it happen? Whatever the cause, this pain, these tears I try to suppress but am unable to keep from shedding, it's like a silent protest. Look at me, see me cry, ask me what's wrong before you say the words, give me the courage to object, give me the courage to tell you how much I love you, if you don't, I won't speak up and forever stay silent. If you don't, we'll forever spend a lifetime apart. My love… please… look at me and give me courage" ~Ano**_

'Today we have gathered to bind this man and this woman…'.

Gin stares. She fiddles with the ring around her finger while staring. A hand takes her own and she turns to see Tamaki's bright violet blue eyes looking at her sadly. They're on the second row in the audience. Kyoya was not allowed by his father to choose a best man, his father chose for him, his brother Yuuichi standing by the black haired boy's side.

The blonde European couldn't deny it. The wedding is absolutely beautiful. The colors are white and blue. Catherine looks absolutely stunning in her white princess dress with blue ribbon around her waist and beautiful hairpiece. Kyoya looks stunning in his white suit with blue tie.

But she couldn't really think about the beauty of the wedding at all, because even though everything it practically perfect –the wedding is held at this grand hotel-, she couldn't feel anything but sorrow and regret. Maybe if she had realized earlier that she loved Kyoya… than she would've never agreed to her marriage and would've taken Kyoya as her own before he could accept the proposal between his family and Catherine's. McCurry, Gin still finds it a weird name.

Even so, the wedding's beautiful, and with Tamaki and Mori by her side she knew better than to cry. Why would she cry on Kyoya's wedding? That's not right, she should be happy for him to marry someone as beautiful and unintelligent and dumb and stupid... and well Catherine.

The Dutch girl tightens her hand around Tamaki's and pinches her own upper leg to refrain from crying or shouting out. If she messes up now, it's over for her and Kyoya.

Marrying at 17, isn't there a law against such a thing? Oh right, it's only accepted if the parents of both parties allow it. Now that should be against the law.

'-Or forever keep silent'.

The silence is overwhelming, Gin wants to get up and scream "I OBJECT". But she doesn't. She causes the blood circulation in Tamaki's hand to be disturbed and clenches her teeth and eyes, waiting for the final whiplash.

'Then I now, pronounce you husband and wife'.

And that's when it all ended.

XxX

Gin stares at the clouds passing over her while swinging to and fro in her hammock. The shade of the palm trees making sure she doesn't get burned by the sun and the wind of the sea cooling her off even though it's already sunset.

The sky's colored a beautiful gold, reminds her of her wedding ring.

With a sigh she lifts up her hand and stares at it.

Two bands. One silver band and one gold one, a diamond flickering in both.

The wedding had been quite small. It hadn't been what she'd dreamed of but it was nice and she was surprised to find the host club waiting on the airport for them to wave them goodbye and give them their congratulations.

They flew to Ibiza even though Gin wanted to go to Tahiti. But with Mori's aunt there was no way Hawaii was even an option. Whatever, all the blonde wanted right now was time by herself, but of course, you can't have time by yourself on your Honeymoon. They flew overnight so their first night as husband and wife was spend in an airplane, and they arrived that morning, with Gin going straight to the hammock and not really bothering to even unpack her clothes first.

Since that moment, she hasn't come out of the hammock or done anything else but staring at either the sky or the sea. Mori knew better than to rush her.

But tonight, tonight it would be official. Tonight, Gin would have to give herself to her husband. Her _husband_. Gerrylin Morinozuka-Crow. Gin Morinozuka-Suwashi-Crow. Whatever, it'll never have a nice ring to it.

They have dinner together in a restaurant. Gin tries to talk to him but Mori's not very talkative and the blonde doesn't really feel like talking either so it's pretty awkward.

And then there's the bed. The moment she allowed him to open the zipper of her dress, was the moment she knew that it was sealed. She was Mori's now and Catherine was Kyoya's. Nothing else. They're married and she's married.

Even when she laid in that bed that night, naked, and with loss of innocence, she didn't know how long it would take for her to return the passion he showed her tonight. Mori loves her. He's good to her. Unlike Kyoya who often hurt her and quarreled with her. Yet these thoughts made her suddenly feel so… empty.

Everything she loved she lost. Everything she wanted was bended. Reality was bended. Was this it then? Was this the end of the love story?

XxX

_One week later_

'So let me get this straight. The European branch of Suwashi Inc. has trouble and we need to move there in order to keep the Suwashi company making money?' Gin asks, staring at her grandmother, Mori's sitting next to her.

Her grandmother nods 'I know this is sudden but this is the perfect opportunity to have you getting to know the European branches and to learn something about the company before you take over. It's just right. I know you just married and being apart already must seem unbearable but… please Gin, please bear with me. This is the best choice for us'.

Apparently the European branch wasn't doing well, so Gin and her grandmother moved back to Amsterdam before the new school year started, Gin was to attend high school there while Mori remained in Japan to attend college.

She said goodbye to the Host Club, she promised she'd come back soon. But who knew that for sure?

One year is a long time and for a freshly married couple it would seem unbearable. So why was Gin feeling so indifferent about it? She knew people expected her to feel worse, but she couldn't feel really bad. Moving back to Amsterdam meant moving back to Theresa and that thought was more enjoyable than staying in Japan with her husband in their house where Gin couldn't feel at home.

XxX Epilogue Part 1 XxX

"**True love stories never have endings. ~Richard Bach"**

_8 years later…_

A woman with long blonde hair and pale skin walks over the airport, her D&G suitcase rolling behind her as her white high heeled pumps click on the tile ground of the airport, her black pencil skirt and white button up making it obvious that she's not any ordinary woman. On her nose is a big pair of brown sunglasses and to shield her from the slightly cool weather she's wearing a khaki colored trench coat of Burberry.

Her nails are neatly manicured and her face has a light hint of make-up, nothing too heavy as you often see with women who're dressed in so many different brands.

Over her shoulder is a LV shoulder bag and in her ear an ear microphone.

The moment she exits the Arrivals hall, there's a man in a suit standing there with her name on his board. She waves and he smiles, taking her suitcase and leading her towards a black Porsche of which he opens a door for her before putting her baggage in the back and then walking back towards the front of the car.

'Good morning Tadashi-san, it's a pleasure to see you again'.

'Good morning Morinozuka-sama, how was your journey?'.

'Just like every time I fly from the Netherland to Japan, a complete drag. The food is alright but I just can't sleep in those chairs. Hurts my neck and shoulders. Would you please make an appointment with Felicia for a massage tonight? I need it very badly' she looks outside at the scenery passing.

'As you wish madam. Morinozuka-sama is eating out late with his peers from college. Suoh-sama called to request you for dinner with him and his family but I kindly rejected him since he knew you are having dinner with your business acquaintances tonight. Nakamura-san had prepared your outfit for tonight in your bedroom and I've reminded the cook of your early meeting tomorrow morning, she'll prepare a special meal for you' the driver says.

'I see' the woman nods 'Thank you, you're a real angel'.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Hello my dearies! (Sounds wrooong, doesn't it?). This is the ending of the first part of this story. I decided to put the second part right after this part, so there won't be a sequel but the story will go on from here. It'll just be the second part.**_

_**So no trouble waiting for the second part and searching for it everywhere! (Applause for me please, thank you, thank you, no throwing cabbage, thank you).**_

_**So I hope you look forward to the next part, I'll update whenever I finish a Chapter and maybe, if you're lucky, I feel like rereading it. **_

_**Since I first want to finish a couple of Chapters before I update it, it'll probably take a while before I update the next Chapter. So beware, it may take longer than two weeks. But I still have two and a half weeks summer vacation (The END is drawing CLOSER and CLOSER), so I hope to update the next chapter before the end of vacation. That being said, I still need to get my school-stuff ready and whatever more one needs to take care off. Senior-year, here I COOOOMMMEEEE!**_

_**Also, since everyone seems to read my Author Note's and LOVES them, note sarcasm, (and the ones who don't ask stupid questions which I already explained in the A/N), I'm going to tell you something about what's going on in my life right now.**_

_**I've had a tongue-correction, as weird as it sounds. There was this thing stuck to the lower part of my mouth and my tongue called a "Lingual frenulum". Well, because of that I couldn't stick out my tongue properly and was kindly reminded of it by my friends and family by laughing at me every time I stuck out my tongue. So I went to the doctor, he fixed it. **_

_**Five minutes. Five fucking minutes and I thought: "Oh, this isn't so bad, doesn't hurt at all, maybe a little bit but it's worse to eat something hot and burn your tongue". Wait thinking that until the anesthesia has worn off. Than it hurts. Like hell. The only thing I could do and wanted to do was lying on my bed, on my back, and moan and groan in pain. Until I decided to divert my attention by playing Candy Crush until I lost all my lives.]**_

_**Anyway, when evening came I finally felt like sitting up. And then the biggest horror and tragedy came. I wasn't allowed to eat anything but cold and soft stuff for 2 days. 2 f* days and my parents decided to eat wraps on the first full day which means I was sitting in the corner, spooning out my avocado for dinner while my parents were eating home-made wraps which are so delicious I wanted to make one and throw it at them or stuff it through their throats for eating it when I am not allowed to eat anything decent! TT_TT**_

_**My family is sadistic, my father most of all, guess that's where I got it from.**_

_**So, now you know -and hopefully understand- my suffering in life. **_

_**Tomorrow I can eat normally again, they say, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. The bastard said it wouldn't hurt much the next 48 hours. He was a big fat liar. Doctors are liars. I mean just be honest because it's gonna happen anyway!**_

_**Ahem, well, I'll be waiting for you when I update the next Chapter. So… until then my faithful readers!**_

_**PS. I wanna thank you all for sticking with me for so long and thank you for choosing this story as a filler for your boring free-time instead of another story. So thank you everyone! I really appreciate it all! You reviewers, you favorite-ers and followers! They're really what kept me going all this time since I didn't want to disappoint you guys since I know my own disappointment when a story's suddenly just abandoned for no apparent reason but death (Because seriously, they must've died, otherwise they're complete and utter lunatics for ignoring their readers)**_

_**Until next Chapter!**_


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"**True love stories never have endings. ~Richard Bach"**

_8 years later…_

A woman with long blonde hair and pale skin walks over the airport, her D&G suitcase rolling behind her as her white high heeled pumps click on the tile ground of the airport, her black pencil skirt and white button up making it obvious that she's not any ordinary woman. On her nose is a big pair of brown sunglasses, and to shield her from the slightly cool weather she's wearing a khaki colored Burberry trench coat.

Her nails are neatly manicured and her face holds a light hint of make-up, nothing too heavy as you often see with other women who're dressed in so many different brands.

Over her shoulder is a LV shoulder bag and in her ear an ear-microphone.

The moment she exits the Arrivals Hall, there's a man in a suit waiting for her with a nameplate holding her name. She waves in greeting and he smiles with a small bow. He wordlessly takes her suitcase and leads her towards a black Porsche, of which he opens the door for her before putting her baggage in the trunk and then walking back towards the front of the car.

'Good morning Tadashi-san, it's a pleasure to see you again' the woman says while he sits down behind the wheel and starts the vehicle.

'Good morning Morinozuka-sama, how was your journey?' the man asks.

She sighs and leans against her hand 'Just like every time I fly from the Netherlands to Japan, a complete drag. The food is alright but I just can't sleep in those chairs. Hurts my neck and shoulders. Would you please make an appointment with Felicia for a massage tonight? I need it very badly' she looks outside at the scenery passing.

'As you wish madam. Morinozuka-sama will be gone on a field-trip with and is eating out late with his peers from college too. Suoh-sama called to request you for sharing dinner with him and his family but I kindly rejected him since he knew you were having dinner with your business acquaintances tonight. Nakamura-san has prepared your outfit for tonight in your bedroom and I've reminded the cook of your early meeting tomorrow morning, she'll prepare a special meal for you' the driver says.

'I see' the woman nods 'Thank you, Tadashi-san, you're a real angel'.

The house steward and head-butler drives on in silence. He's a young man in appearance and only in his late twenties, a couple of years older than the lady in the car. Even though he's still so young, the man was known to be the best butler in the Morinozuka estate. It's also a fact that the Lady of the house had brought him to their home after finding him in the manor of a Suwashi business rival as an errand boy. He wasn't treated well and the woman seemed to have a good eye for good servant.

Lady Morinozuka had just returned from a three year long stay in the Netherlands and she would finally live with her husband again. The house she choose was mainly western-style with a couple of Japanese touches like the gardens and certain decoration. The house hadn't been filled with servants yet and the woman wanted to pick out her servants herself.

After Suwashi Inc. and Ootori Inc. succeeded into annihilating the rival by getting them bankrupt, all servants of the rival house were fired. Lady Morinozuka had offered him a job at her house as her personal steward, he accepted it graciously.

Tadashi ticks on the steering wheel with his gloved finger.

The lady in the back glances forward. He hadn't changed much, still handsome with neat chin-length brown hair and calm grey eyes.

It's been eight years. Eight years since she became the wife of Takashi Morinozuka.

It's been nine years since she lost her family and eight years since she changed her name from Gerrylin Crow into Gerrylin Morinozuka-Suwashi. It's been two years since she gained the title of Head of Suwashi Inc. and has been managing a company aside from her studies, work as a doctor and being the wife of a practically noble family. Because yes, the Morinozuka family has become nobility, from the moment her husband's grandfather married a Haninozuka woman, the family has become nobility too.

Gin sighs and looks out of the window. Eight years since she lived here for longer than a month or two.

This time, Gin got tired of traveling all over the world to get to HQ and then return home for a week. By the time she got rid of her jetlag she'd have to fly all the way back! Not to mention it's exhausting even when flying first class in her private jet. Which, by the way, also costs a fortune. It's not like the Suwashi company can't pay for het travel expenses, but there're better things to waste money on than plane-gas or whatever a plane uses to fly, it's not like she ever studied airplanes, she just flies in them.

So she decided that it'd be more convenient if she'd move HQ to Japan, where here most reliable business associates are also housing their HQ.

Even after eight years, Gin kept contact with her friends, mainly through her husband and because Tamaki kept calling her for every little thing, keeping her updated.

Every time she returned to Japan, she'd spend time with her friends, and whenever one of them would travel to Europe, she would also have contact, not to mention they'd have business meetings and parties here and there together too.

When Haruhi was about to give birth to their son a about half a year ago, Gin and Takashi were the first to arrive in the hospital since Kyoya and Tamaki were in France on a "boy's bonding week-end".

Kyoya and Tamaki both inherited ownership of their family's companies. Suwashi, an upcoming medical and scholarship business, was growing bigger rapidly and the moment Suwashi made a contract with Suoh and Ootori, the three had been known as one of the greatest forces of Japan. They may not agree with each other on everything, but when it's about rival companies or great new ideas, the three worked well together and kept growing bigger and bigger.

Suwashi Inc. could be considered a major company now and a great force to be reckoned with.

Gin felt proud about this little fact, she was the one who achieved all this. She was the main income of her family now and she holds power in the world. She's not a "no one" who can't do anything to chance the world. Now she has the power to help people one way or another.

Yet… she feels so unsatisfied.

She knows she doesn't love Mori. And he knows that too. She'd shared the bed of others a couple of times when she wasn't in Japan, she cheated and she admitted it to Takashi. But he admitted that he'd done the same. It's normal. They don't love each other, they can get along great, they have sex whenever she's at home and they go out together like husband and wife. A perfect couple for the eye of society, and yet… it bothers her that they never seem to have fights. Mori's too easy on her and she knows it.

Theresa has come to Japan a couple of times with her. She's an elementary school teacher now aside from following a small study to learn Japanese and English better. Since Gin speaks English more fluently now than ever, and has finally expertized in Japanese too, the other blonde felt the need to keep up with her conversations and took personal lessons.

The moment Gin returned to the Netherlands eight years ago, she knew nothing would be the same. Her friends had moved on and entered different colleges, making other friends. The only friend which remained was Theresa, with whom she kept close contact, close enough to share a large apartment in Amsterdam between their colleges in.

Even though Theresa's kind of a messy person and Gin very neat with her stuff, the two could somehow live together phenomenally with few hiccups, like a real married couple.

Theresa and Haruhi have been having close contact too since the moment Gin had become a married woman. They exchanged E-mail addresses and phone numbers, often sharing stories and problems on the webcam. Haruhi taught Theresa some Japanese customs and words, which got her even more worked up about learning the language.

'Morinozuka-sama, we've arrived at the estate' Tadashi opens the car door and Gin looks outside at her house. _Her house_.

A big house of small light colored stones with red/brownish roof, two floors tall and with four garages. One for the limo, one for the Porsche, one for Takashi's car and one for Gin's car, which needs yet to arrive. The house has a Japanese garden with a koi-pond and water floating tea-house, and in the backyard is a Japanese dojo especially made for Takashi. Most parts of the house have light marble flooring and light walls with dark wooded furniture.

There's about two tea rooms, one semi-grand but beautiful kitchen, a sitting room, a small library, two offices for both her and Takashi, but mainly her. There's two guest rooms and one master bedroom, a fitness room and tennis-field at the back of the backyard behind the dojo. Every bedroom has its own bathroom and there's two bathrooms on the main floor.

Tadashi and two other servants stay at the house whenever their work requires and they take up the servant quarters at the back of the house, they're small but in the end only used every now and then. They have their own houses nearby the estate anyway.

The total of servants the house uses isn't a grand number. Five maids, two butlers plus one head-butler, three gardeners, two cooks, one car-mechanic and one all-around-er.

Gin's glad, the house isn't big compared to the estates of her friends and the one she lived in with her grandparents, but it's more homey even though she hasn't been there as often as usually in a house.

Still, whenever she's there, she feels at home.

'Alright then, there we go' Gin sighs and gets out of the car, walking over to the door for the doors to be opened by two maids. The servants have gathered in the main hall and bow 'Welcome back, Morinozuka-sama'.

'It's just Gin' Gin sighs and sends them a small smile before walking over to the stairs 'Nakamura-san, I'm going to have a nap now, please wake me at exactly two o'clock' she looks at the clock in the hallway and sees it's only ten in the morning.

'Yes milady' the maid which follows her nods 'Anything else?'.

'I'd like to have a cup of tea and a light breakfast with a lot of energy-boosters after my nap too. If it's still sunny, I'd like to have it outside in the garden at the pond-house. Also, tell Tamaki to stop calling, he's been bothering me since the plane landed' Gin rubs her temple 'And inform my husband about my arrival, he can stay out late but he wanted me to inform him about it'.

'Yes milady' Tadashi bows next to Nakamura as Gin closes the door of her room. Her and Takashi's room. But Takashi's been staying at his dormitory lately, or so she heard from Honey when he called before take-off. He hasn't been home all week.

Not like she cared much, he can do whatever he wants, it's his life, and both know they had other partners now and then during those eight years of separation. But, even so, Mori's going to finish college soon, and from then on they'll be expected to stay faithful. Husband and wife.

Even now Gin feels like a stranger to that title. Still, she and Mori, they've been together all that time, married. They're partners, go to parties together, the whole act is there when it's for public's eye, and only for the Hosts and Theresa is it obvious that they're having more problems. Some of them know more than others. Haruhi and Theresa both known the details, about the distance they can't seem to over bridge. Since Haruhi knows, Tamaki probably knows too, that's to be expected, since that man is so dense about his own things but so sharp when it comes to others. And of course, Honey knows too, because he's family, he knows the distance, he's Takashi's best friend and best cousin. It's only natural.

But Kyoya and the twins are probably kept in the dark. Maybe Kaoru suspects some things, but Hikaru is pretty dense and Kyoya… well Kyoya has Catherine and he's busy too.

Gin kicks off her shoes and takes everything off except for her white dress shirt and underwear, letting herself fall onto the soft bed and burying her face into the pillow.

She had changed over the years, only a bit.

Her appearance was no more that of a girl, but of a woman, unfortunately, she hadn't grown taller, bet her hair got longer and her body fitter since she's been doing a lot of fitness in her old penthouse and office, she had fitness equipment there and often did business while running or cycling. It's not like she had much more time to spare anyway. After she finished her own study two years ago, she became the head of her company and since then the Big Three has surfaced. Kyoya and Tamaki both inherited the title of company head right after they got out of college too. So, because of that they were able to grow so much together and get their businesses on top. Two years, that has to be some sort of record.

Gin smiles lightly.

In appearance, she may have changed into a more rich-like or business-like woman, wearing brand clothes, always looking nice yet her own character to the outside world. A young business woman who was raises a commoner and made her company rise to that of one of the biggest in the business world. She had been busy.

But on the inside, she changed too, she became colder towards the concept of love and much more collected and mature. All the hardships she went through… and now she's practically at the top of the world. Money-wise and power-wise.

XxX

The next day, around half past one, Gin is running late. She runs out of the HQ of Suwashi Inc. and holds her hand up to have Tadashi drive over and stop the car in front of her. She steps inside and they drive off.

'You're late' he notes.

'The meeting dragged on' Gin replies, pulling out her mirror and adjusting her hair and some make-up.

Since she couldn't have dinner with her friends yesterday, Tamaki insisted on having lunch today. They agreed to meet at the restaurant at 1 o'clock, but the blonde woman had a meeting in the morning and it lasted longer than expected due to a business deal she closed with one of the greater universities in Japan.

She looks at her silver clock and sighs 'Tamaki's gonna kill me' she sighs.

Tadashi looks at her through the mirror and smiles, having known the woman for eight years and having come with her to the Netherlands a couple of times before. He's noticed some of her habits, he's probably the closest man to her currently, with her husband gone most of the time.  
>Whenever she's not paying attention, her manner of speaking slacks, as well as her posture, her reactions. She's like the normal woman when no one's looking, unlike the business woman everyone seems to view her as.<p>

Gin Crow, CEO of Suwashi Inc. a business providing mental medical care all over the world as well as building universities and creating medical centers for the mentally-ill. They're also broadening their branches into medical care, working together with Ootori in this field. Their branches also reach into the education system and the building of more schools all over the world, Suwashi Inc. And Suoh Ind. Work together in this field. As told before, these three form the big Three.

Unlike expected, Gin's grandmother had continued to lead the business while Gin was studying, it turned out that the blonde was either studying and going to school, or assisting her grandmother in leading the business, learning all the tactics. Now, after eight years, the woman has been leading the company for two years. Her grandmother could finally rest in one of her houses.

The car stops in front of a semi-fancy restaurant and the blonde gets out, her bag and coat under her arm, sunglasses on her nose. The cream colored pencil skirt and blazer with white button-up stick out between the casual clothes people, and it's no surprise that paparazzi would follow her, wanting information about the deal she closed.

'Mrs. Morinozuka!'.

'Miss Crow!'.

They practically run after her and the woman pushes through the crowd, Tadashi tries to keep the paparazzi off, the employees of the restaurant also making a way.

The blonde reaches the restaurant in safety and walks through to the VIP lounge where the rest is waiting.

The moment she closes the glass door behind her and enters the other room, she lets out a deep sign and pushes a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

'You're late' Tamaki says from the table. Gin blinks and sees everyone's already having lunch.

'Sorry' she apologizes 'The meeting dragged on and on, but the deal was closed in the end' she shrugs and walks over, kicking her heels off and putting her coat, blazer and bag down on a chair in the corner before sinking down in her own chair.

Haruhi chuckles 'Hmm, reminds me of someone else' she glances at Tamaki who blushes.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he says stubbornly 'I'm always in time or I'd at least call you'.

'Yeah right…' Haruhi rolls her eyes and looks away.

Gin let out a laugh and with a quick turn of her wrist she binds her hair up in a bun 'Anyway, I'm here now and I'm so hungry I could order a mount Everest of delicious small breads' she takes the menu from the waiter and opens it.

'I can imagine, you've been busy today already' Tamaki smiles.

'Where's Natsuki-Chan?' Gin asks, referring to Haruhi's and Tamaki's daughter.

'She's at the Ouran nursery school' Haruhi replies, her voice a bit bitter 'Because Tamaki thinks it's a good way for her to make friends'.

Gin deadpans 'She's two years old'.

'THREE!' Tamaki exclaims 'Out little angel is already three years old!'.

'Oh right, I knew that' Gin rolls her eyes and reaches back to grab her bag 'I bought her a present, but since she's not here I'll have to pick her up from nursery school today'.

'Aren't you busy?' Haruhi asks.

'Not really, with the business deal closed I have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow I'll start working full-time again. Meaning I won't be able to answer your random calls again, Tamaki' she sends the man a slight glare 'What's up with that anyway?'.

'Tamaki sees random calls as a form of "bonding"' Kyoya states.

Catherine chuckles 'When he comes home in a foul mood after a hard day of work you know Tamaki-san's been bothering him again' the redhead giggles.

Tamaki gasps melodramatically 'Kyoya! Don't you like it when I call you?!'.

'Not really' the man replies coldly.

Gin bursts out laughing together with Kaoru. The waiter walks over. 'I'd like to have the roast beef sandwich with a black coffee and the chocolate muffin, freshly baked, no frosting'.

'Oh, she's on a diet again' Haruhi notes 'No frosting'.

Gin smirks 'Yeah, I am, a non-frosting diet and it's working quite well' she hands the menu back to the waiter.

'The pounds must be flying off' Kaoru replies with a chuckle.

The blonde nods 'Actually, I've lost ten pounds this month' when Kaoru frowns at her it's her turn to laugh. 'Apparently, I'm not doing enough exercise for an CEO, so to keep my blood-pressure and fat-percentage under control, I added another hour fitness per week. But I think all the moving and stress has been the main cause of my weight loss'.

'Undoubtedly' Kyoya says 'Don't lose too much weight in this period though. We still need to close the deal with Yamaguchi Industries, it won't be easy if you faint on the spot'.

'Of course' Gin nods 'Which is why I'm having a muffin, it keeps my chocolate-level balanced' she sends him a look and smirks.

'I heard Mori has been busy with his college buddies' Haruhi notes 'It's a shame he couldn't be here for lunch'.

Gin shrugs 'He's been busy with some sort of project. He slept at "Bando-san's" house last night because it got late'.

'He didn't sleep home?!' Haruhi exclaims and frowns 'That's not like Mori at all'.

The blonde smiles when her lunch is served, the waiter putting the plate down in front of her 'I don't mind. We spoke on the phone though. Besides, he'll be done with his study by the end of the month and enter Ouran University as a law educator'.

'Wait, wait, wait' Tamaki leans over the table closer to his co-blonde and stares at her seriously 'He hasn't been home since you arrived?'.

'Ah… no?' Gin blinks and then frowns, pushing him away 'It's no big deal Tamaki. We're taking it easy, I'm returning for the rest of my life here and thus we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Besides, our marriage is quite flexible. He's busy with his last finishing touches of college and I'm busy with work and the whole moving' she shrugs and takes a bite of her lunch 'It's fine'.

'Mouth' Kyoya lectures.

Gin swallows and sticks out her tongue at him. She looks at her bread absentmindedly 'It's fine. We're fine. We've been apart for like… eight years. So it's only natural he'd want to be away from me'.

Haruhi and Tamaki glance at each other, not feeling the same way at all.

'So…' Kaoru suddenly starts 'How is Theresa doing, wasn't she your roommate at college?'.

Theresa was indeed Gin's apartment-mate. They both studied in Amsterdam and near each other, thus the two decided to buy an apartment, Gin paid the main part since she had gotten used to living spacious, nothing too big but spacious. Theresa paid for the water and electricity while Gin paid for the rest, including the furniture they moved.

The Dutch blonde still lives in that apartment and has graduated from college a couple of years ago, now she's a kindergarten teacher and takes Japanese and extra English classes so she can keep in touch with Gin, and also Gin's friends.

The blonde noticed her friend and Kaoru had started to hit it off in a way. Kaoru was quite patient and easy to talk to, and thus Theresa felt comfortable talking to him with her imperfect-English. Since Theresa could speak German (Unlike Gin), she could also converse with Kyoya alright. Aside from that, Theresa and Haruhi had been keeping in touch since the trip to Amsterdam too.

'Theresa called me last night, she said she already missed me, apparently the apartment is already getting messy since she's not such a neat-freak like me and it's boring without a daily dose of stress and sarcasm' Gin shrugs 'But, she's planned to come next time she's free from work'.

'Really?!'.

Gin didn't miss the sparkle appearing in Kaoru's eyes. She leans in close to him and frowns 'Kaoru, you're not falling for my best Dutch-friend right?'.

The pinkish color on his cheeks told everyone he was, but the boy started to deny it right away.

Present at lunch, are Kyoya, Catherine, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru and now Gin. Mori's busy with finishing up college, Hikaru's managing a branch of the Hitachiin fashion branch in French or Milan right now, and Honey is on a trip to Hokkaido with his wife Reiko.

'Anyway' Gin gains the attention of everyone and smiles 'Let's go have lunch every week from now on. Even though I don't like admitting it, I missed your craziness' She blushes a bit before taking a sip of her drink.

Tamaki runs around the table to hug her tightly from behind, Kaori hugging her from the side.

'You're so cute'.

'Shut up!' she exclaims with a frown.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ah, the wonders of life. **

**Please, please forgive me everyone! I know… it's been months since I last updated and the main reason was laziness. Another was school. You see, this year I'm in my exam year and time is going SO fast! Not to mention I'm busy with visiting colleges I maybe want to study at and I have five freaking exam weeks and the school year goes from September till May! FIVE EXAM WEEKS!**

**Worst thing is… I messed up Math, Physics and chemistry last exam week out of the seven exams I had. Good point is: I got the highest mark for English out of everyone in the whole year! (Thumbs up for me, YEAH!). Next exam week is already in three weeks time and I'm so incredibly busy that's it's not even fun anymore. **

**Meaning I'm busy even in the week-ends and I haven't started about this project I need to get done before January for school.**

**I also need to read all these boring books for Literature (They're SO boring) and I admit, I've been lazy and addicted to Bleach for the past year. So Ouran came second place.**

**Anyway, I know, they're all excuses you've probably heard before. But going to school from half past eight till a quarter past four is like freaking hell! **

**Good news is: My birthday is going to be soon so I'll get a lot of presents! d(^_^)b**

**I became a member of the year-book committee and I'm in charge of the Christmas Dance pictures (We will have to be there one hour early because they're going to teach us how to dance, as in ballroom dancing. Maybe I have to start early since I have like… two left feet… X_X)**

**Btw. I got two kittens! They're called (Very creative and totally not-cliché) Tiger and Panther. One is stripped and the other is entirely black. They're so incredibly cute you want to cuddle them all the time! (They're only about 9 weeks old now) So adorable! (*_*)**

**ONE LAST IMPORTANT THING!**

**I'm sorry about not proof-reading this chapter again. Actually, this is the only chapter I've done in… well… since I last updated. And I'm also sorry if anything is off. I decided that Mori was still in college but then remembered that he's one year older than Gin and thus should be long out of college for he's otherwise been in college for like… nine years. But I decided he did multiple studies since Wikipedia said he studied the Theory of Law and then became an educator. So I just decided he had to do multiple studies, first that law thingy, university and an educator study or whatever you call it. So… I know it doesn't really do, but whatever.**

**The future of the Host Club members are basically the same as said in the Manga. Honey's married to Reiko. Haruhi and Tamaki married and were the first it get a child (I turned it into a she called "Natsuki" and she's born in summer. Just like Haruhi was born in the first day of Spring). I also decided that Hikaru is in charge of the fashion part of Hitachiin Industries and Kaoru in charge of the computer/program design department.  
>Kyoya and Catherine are still married and I'm planning that Catherine's going to be pregnant soon, or they'll already have a child. One of the two.<br>Who more?  
>Well, Gin and Takashi's relationship is quite unstable and distant, something you wouldn't expect from Mori. But I think that since Gin never really loved Mori and has been away for the past eight years, their friend-like relationship has become less too, as did Mori's affection. <strong>

**Well, that was one hell of a long author's note and nobody will actually read it whole anyway XD (Except for a couple of you, yes I did notice! Mahaha!)**

**I won't promise anything, I will only promise that I'll finish this story one day! Even if it takes me five years! (We all hope I won't take that long… XD)**


	43. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"**Oh, Lizzy! do anything rather than marry without affection."~ Jane Austin, Pride and Prejudice**

It's been a full ten years since the Host Club was created by Kyoya and Tamaki. For this occasion, all the original Hosts were requested to come and visit Ouran Academy's Host Club, which meant that Gin has to be present too, since she was specially invited.

But like often, Gin's running late once again.

She sits behind her desk, eyebrow twitching while holding the phone and waving at her secretary –a young graduate she handpicked, his name's Hiroki Kihara- who's holding the phone and a pile of documents.

'It's not-' Gin sighs, rubbing her temple with a frown and then pinching the bridge of her nose while she slumps over her desk, her chair moving to and fro from frustration 'Oshiro-san-'. There's a pencil in the hand she's leaning her face on.

Hiroki turns around to the doorway of the office. About half of the office is made out of glass, the wall behind Gin looks out over Tokyo's business district and the other wall at the hallway and the small offices in front of her own office, he jumps, turning back towards his boss and waving his arm again.

Gin waves him off and frowns even deeper before she sighs and her pencil snaps.

Hiroki shrieks and jumps back, turning towards the door once more.

'Oshiro-san' Gin stands up, her face turned from irritated to sadistic with a grin, her voice is low and dangerous 'I have a tip for you. Shut up and keep it shut!' she yells and throws the pencil into the waste bin. 'I asked for those reports personally because your department seems to somehow "lose" money' she snarls 'The way you're acting right now makes me suspicious enough to consider you stealing the company's funds and using them to pay for your new Mercedes. So unless you want me to fire you right now for keeping back information and smoking in the department's bathroom on an hourly base -even though it's strictly forbidden to smoke within the building- you make sure you find those documents and send them to me! I want them not on my computer, I want them in my hands. The original documents. And I will know it when they're fake!' with a sigh she puts the phone down and holds out her hand for the next phone.

Hiroki walks over and holds it out 'Ishida-san from Tokyo Med. School on the phone, she wants to ask you about your participation in some event. And these documents are about the new medical school we're planning in building in Hokkaido, they need your signature' he says.

Gin sights and takes the documents opening them 'Those fools can't handle anything without my help. They're like little kittens that need to learn where to pee or they'll pee in a whole other place where you don't want them to'.

'I don't understand-' Hiroki starts.

Gin waves him off and picks up the phone.

'Oh Crow-san, there's people-'.

'Good afternoon Ishida-san from Tokyo Med. School. You're speaking with Gin Morinozuka-Crow' Gin types some things down on the computer while clutching her shoulder to her ear, so that the phone is caught between her face and her arm.

Hiroki left but on his way out, he let in two other people, these being two men and Gin's two best male-friends.

Gin frowns when she sees them while continuing to type and talk to the woman on the phone. Tamaki sits down in the comfortable rotatable chair opposite of Gin and looks around until he sees the potted orchid plant standing on a table on the side. The white and red orchids are blooming. He had given her that plant when she just came back, to decorate her new office he said.

Kyoya on the other hand sits down and watches Gin work, something which somehow unsettles her a bit since he's looking at her with those analytical and unreadable eyes. Those damned "Kyoya Ootori eyes".

'Alright then, I will be present there around 2 o'clock with my assistant, I want to have a look at the building and the classes before giving a lecture. I'd love to experience a class too, just to see how I could change and improve it more. Suwashi Inc., Suoh Industries and Ootori Inc. want to improve their schools until they're the best of the best, attending a class myself will give me a good image of how our schools teach our students and how well they do it. Alright, I will see you in May then. Good day Ishida-san'.

Gin takes the phone down and pushes a button before continuing on the computer.

'You're late' Tamaki notes 'We were waiting for you in the lobby as promised, but when you didn't show up after thirty minutes we decided to see what took you so long'.

'Work. Life' Gin shrugs 'Somehow everyone needs me today' she sighs and rubs her temples 'Fact is, these people who need me have seriously troublesome problems or are annoying people. This last conversation was like I was some hot male celeb and she was the crazy fan-girl'.

'Ah, isn't that great? You have fans!' Tamaki exclaims.

Both Scorpios send him a look before Gin finished the e-mail and then sends it, sighing deeply and leaning back 'Alright… just one minutes. I need to sign these forms' she takes a look at the paper and groans 'Man, they really are peeing kittens'.

The two male look at her with raised eyebrows while the blonde puts down her signature.

'Alright' she stands up 'I'm done. I should've been done with work two hours ago. I was planning to take a shower in my bathroom but it seems like nobody can handle anything without my lead'.

'I heard you're at Opera Winfrey next week' Tamaki smiles.

Gin nods while shutting down her laptop and then closing it, walking over towards the door in the wall and taking out her long raincoat 'Yeah, something about career women and super-women. Apparently, I took her interest in me after some magazine wrote a piece about my entire youth and how I got here' she sighs 'The interview took ages'.

'I can imagine, those things tend to take a rather long time' Kyoya nods and stands up 'Shall we go then?' he sees Gin struggle with her coat and sighs, helping her by holding it up for her. She sends him a small smile in thanks and opens the glass door.

'Hiroki-kun' she puts her keys down on his desk as well as the papers from earlier 'These have to be send back within the next twenty-four hours, also, I expect you to tell anyone that calls to call back tomorrow, I'm free so I will not take any calls except in case of emergency. And with emergency I mean that someone's dying or the company is shutting down' she pats her assistant on the shoulder 'Now, do your best, I trust you to handle it'.

'EH?!' Hiroki exclaims 'You're leaving?!'.

'Yeah, I need to go to Ouran Academy for an old club-gathering' she replies 'I told you about that last week'.

'T-That's today?!' Hiroki gasps 'B-but-'.

'Work hard Hiroki!' she hits her air with her fist 'Fight on!' with that she grabs Kyoya and Tamaki's arms and practically runs off with them, quickly pushing the buttons of the elevator and leaving Hiroki standing flabbergasted and nervous. He shrieks loudly -dropping the documents Gin handed him- when the phone rings.

XxX

'Ah, Ouran Academy. It still smells the same as last time I was here. Stinks of rich snobs' Gin sighs with contempt. Kyoya smirks while Tamaki gasps.

'How can you say such a thing?! You're one of those so called "rich snobs"!'.

'Indeed I am, and sure am I damn proud of that fact' Gin chuckles and starts walking up the stairs, her heels ticking on the marble 'Come on guys, you're still slowpokes!'.

'What'd you say?! Slow pokes?! I'm NOT slow! I'll let you know that Kyoya and I go to the gym together every Friday evening!' Tamaki runs after the female blonde and Kyoya sighs, remembering the old days when it was this way as well. Only this time they're eight years older and all adults.

He watches as the two before him chat away about the Host Club and their old school days. Yes… those days are over. It'll never be the same again, they're all married and CEO of their own company, they're all still young and yet incredibly successful. One has a daughter and one a son, and the last doesn't have a child, yet. Gin always did say she wanted to become mother at a young age. Well, Catherine and Haruhi both surpassed her.

'So, after this thing we're going to pick up Natsuki-Chan and Takumi-kun?' Gin looks at the two males with starry eyes 'After picking them up, let's go to the park or some place to play, I want to play with them. They're so cute even though Takumi is a son of Catherine, he's like a mini-Kyoya'.

'Gin… are you perhaps…' Tamaki chuckles 'You want to become a mother?'.

Gin sweat-drops and looks at him 'Yeah, I guess, but Takashi's gone a lot, and I'm also busy. So there's not really any time for a child right now, not to mention that Suwashi Inc. is currently really climbing the ladder, we're so busy I slept in my office last week. That's why I'm planning to abduct your children and lock them up in my closet so that whenever I want to play I can just take them out' the blonde giggles.

Kyoya and Tamaki sigh.

'That's creepy' Tamaki rolls his eyes 'Besides! My cute little Natsuki-Chan doesn't belong in a closet!'.

'Ahaha, you're going to have such an interesting time when she becomes a teenager!' Gin laughs.

'Regarding Tamaki as her father… I think so too' Kyoya nods.

As they're walking through the long hallway towards the 3rd music room, Gin suddenly turns around again, walking backwards. 'Are Haruhi and Catherine not coming? I know Takashi's coming after his last lecture in about an hour but-'.

'Haruhi is coming after finishing a case, she'll pick up Natsuki and then come here' Tamaki replies, hands in his pockets. His white suit really does suit him. Kyoya's grey suit on the other hand, suits him better.

Kyoya looks at Gin 'Be careful or you'll fall'.

'So is Catherine coming?' Gin asks, ignoring his warning.

Kyoya sighs 'Catherine is currently in Milan with her friends, shopping'.

'Ah' Gin nods 'So it's just you and Takumi then eh? A little men's bonding' Gin smiles 'Must be nice'.

Tamaki rolls his eyes 'Probably, but Catherine is gone a lot, isn't she, Kyoya?'.

'Indeed she is' Kyoya looks outside 'Catherine is… quite free. She has currently taken a liking to city trips, she stays away for months sometimes'.

'Even though she has a son…' Gin sighs 'I haven't taken a city trip for fun ever since I visited Boston. Poor Takumi, he must miss his mother'.

Kyoya shrugs 'I believe so, not like he would tell me about it'.

'Oh my!' Gin puts a hand to her ear 'Is this the sound of me being right? Takumi-kun IS like a mini-Kyoya!'.

'Shut up

Kyoya slaps the back of her head softly.

Gin grins, chuckling 'If you want, I'll talk to him later. Oh I know!' she claps in her hands 'I'm going to pick him up right now!' Gin darts right past the two towards Ouran Preschool and leaves the two men behind.

Kyoya sighs and Tamaki laughs 'Give it up Kyoya, once she decides on something it's no use stopping her'.

'I know' Kyoya sighs.

'Say, Kyoya' Tamaki looks at his best friend seriously 'You should tell her about your suspicions. I think you could really help each other'.

'Tamaki' Kyoya looks outside 'How can I bother her when her own marriage is already about to break?'.

'Maybe something beautiful will bloom from it' Tamaki replies and continues walking towards the 3rd music room.

Kyoya smiles, eyes closed. He chuckles humorlessly 'Whatever do you mean, Tamaki? You're such an idiot'.

XxX

Gin peeks into the classroom and spots the four year old boy coloring.

'Takumi-kun' she waves at him and then walks to the teacher, explain why she wants to take him with her right now. The teacher smiles and accepts.

Gin walks over to the boy 'Hey Takumi-kun, do you remember me?' she asks 'I'm Gin'.

The child is of average height with black hair like Kyoya's and green eyes like Catherine, his skin is less pale than Kyoya's probably like Catherine too. But aside from that, he's like a small Kyoya without glasses.

'I remember' the boy nods 'Gin-san. You're dad's friend' he says.

'Yeah!' Gin nods and smiles 'I've come to pick you up. Let's go to daddy'.

Takumi shakes his head 'Daddy is busy'.

'Daddy's not busy! Daddy's at school to play. Come on!' Gin takes his hand.

'I wanna play' he replies stubbornly and pulls her hand loose from his.

Gin sweat-drops before sighing and sitting down 'Alright then, we'll play for a bit. Would you mind it if I play along?' she asks, looking at him questionably.

He shakes his head and hands her the red pencil.

Gin sits down on a small chair next to him and takes off her heels, taking a piece of paper and staring at it 'Takumi-kun, I don't know what to draw'.

'A giraffe' Takumi replies, looking at her stoically.

Gin stares and then laughs 'Ah, just like your daddy. Alright, I'll draw a giraffe, than you draw an elephant alright?'.

Takumi stares at her before nodding and taking the grey from the box with pencils, starting to draw lines. Gin smiles while starting to draw a horse with a long neck, at least… it was supposed to be a horse with a long neck but ended up looking like some alien creature.

The blonde sweat-drops and then looks at Takumi 'So how's your elephant coming along-?'.

She stares at the beautiful elephant he drew, sure it's still the drawing of a child, but one could see it's an elephant, something very different from her space-giraffe.

'Oh Takumi-kun!' she exclaims 'You're so good at drawing!'.

The boy blushes and looks away 'Mommy doesn't like it when I draw'.

'Why not?' Gin looks at him.

'She says it's not manly' he replies 'She likes sport'.

'And then she married Kyoya?' Gin frowns 'Well, I think your mommy just doesn't like art. Besides, I'm not much of a sportsman, neither a drawer, but I think you should just do what you want to do, instead of what mommy and daddy want you to do'.

'Mommy says daddy will be disappointed if I do that' Takumi says.

Gin glances at the boy and then smiles 'I know, why don't we draw daddy and then go show it to him? And then you'll tell him you like drawing instead of sports'.

Takumi stares at her with wide eyes, scared eyes.

'I'll stay with you, alright?' Gin adds.

He then smiles and nods 'Yeah!'.

XxX

'KY-O-YA!' Gin calls out, opening the door of the Host Club. She's holding Takumi's hand and holding her heels in her other hand, walking in with him in tow.

All the Host Club members are here, including Haruhi, Natsuki, Takashi and Honey. The twins are sitting on the couch talking to Renge and Tamaki is playing with Natsuki. Kyoya's sitting on the couch with the rest.

'Look who I got' Gin eyes Takumi who's looking shy all of a sudden.

'Takumi-kun!' Tamaki exclaims with a broad smile 'Welcome!'.

Takumi hides behind Gin's leg and glares at Tamaki. Gin stares with surprise, not expecting the child to dislike Tamaki.

'Anyway' Gin walks over and comes to a halt next to Kyoya 'So I was in Takumi-kun's classroom and he wanted to finish drawing. So we drew together and I was really surprised about the fact that he's such a good drawer' Gin holds up her drawing 'See, I drew this!'.

'That is…' Kyoya narrows his eyes a bit 'A very nice long-necked bunny?' he smiles at Gin.

The blonde frowns 'Just admit it when you're not sure what it is. It's a giraffe!' she exclaims and then smiles 'Anyway, so Takumi drew something for you. Come on, give it to daddy' she nudges Takumi. The boy looks away shyly before holding out a paper.

Kyoya takes it and looks at it, a glare from his glasses covering his eyes, there's a small smile on his lips though.

'So, what're you going to tell daddy?' Gin looks at the boy.

'I made it for you, dad' Takumi replies and looks away.

'And?' Gin nods at him.

'I don't want to… continues tennis' Takumi whispers and hides behind Gin 'I wanna draw'.

Kyoya's eyes widen at the revelation and he then smiles 'Well, then we should stop the private lessons, shouldn't we?'.

Takumi's eyes widen and he smiles brightly, nodding 'Yeah!'.

Gin smiles at the little moment between son and father and pushes Takumi towards Kyoya, the little boy hugging his father tightly.

'I love you daddy' he smiles.

The woman sits down between Haruhi and Takashi and smiles 'Takumi-kun's so cute. Especially since he dislikes Tamaki'.

Haruhi chuckles 'I guess it _is_ kind of cute'.

Gin glances at her husband 'So how was your day?'.

Takashi nods and smiles 'Good'.

'man, it was busy at work, Kyoya and Tamaki literally dragged me away. And then I went to the preschool to get Takumi-kun, since I heard about Catherine's city trips, and the bas communication between father and son' Gin smiles 'And when Tamaki's done with Natsuki-Chan, I'll be playing with her until she's vast asleep'.

Takashi takes her hand and squeezes it slightly while Haruhi smiles at the other side of the couch, where Takumi is talking with his father about drawing.

'Gin, you'd make a fine mom' Haruhi smiles at the blonde 'I'm sure of it'.

'I know right?' Gin replies 'I'd be such a fun mom everyone would want me. Beware or I'll steal Natsuki-Chan'.

'I don't think so,' Haruhi sweat-drops 'Natsuki is much too down-to-earth for that'.

'Ah, Tamaki's going to have it rough when she'll start forming an opinion!'.

'Probably' Haruhi nods before looking at Gin. The two stare at each other blankly for a moment before bursting out laughing, both knowing that the poor blonde Frenchman doesn't stand a chance.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Alright Alright! It's been AGES! (Well actually months). And I'm SO sorry! I'm over a writer's block I had for such a long time, and in the end I decided that Kyoya and Catherine were the first to get a child after all. Takumi's four years old and I'm seeing him as a handsome teen when he's older. **_

_**Alright, so this time's excuse is: School. I'm in my final year and the Year book, and I'm super busy! I'm currently writing this wile in an exam period, stupid me, should be studying physics! But fuck that I hate it! But I'm done with school at the end of May, so wait for me my lovely readers and don't give up!**_

_**So, I hope you all get the storyline already. Catherine and Kyoya's relationship isn't very good, Haruhi and Tamaki's couldn't be better, and Gin want to be a mom but is too busy working so she occasionally steals Natsuki and Takumi from their parents! Muhahaha!**_

_**A little spoiler is that I'm going to focus a lot on Gin and Takumi, since I think Takumi's really lonely and Gin really likes him. A lot of drama is coming!**_

_**Anyway, please review! I love you! Really I do! **_

_**Now… physics… T_T**_


	44. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"_Whether your pregnancy was meticulously planned, medically coaxed, or happened by surprise, one thing is certain - your life will never be the same. __~Catherine Jones"_

While driving her new car towards the Suoh Manor where Tamaki is holding a party for his birthday, Gin's gloating, she bought the car only yesterday and no one has seen it but Takashi. Tamaki thinks everything has to be celebrated, but since this is his 25th birthday he decided on a party for all business associates next to a party for only his friends and family.

The blonde is dressed in a strapless lilac dress with flowing skirt till the knees, a purple ribbon around the waist and high sandal heels on her feet. She had Nakamura do her hair in a half-up curly style to show off her new diamond earrings matching with her diamond necklace and wedding ring. She got them from Takashi as an early wedding gift.

She bought the car herself, she had her eye on it for a while already and now was the perfect time. A white Lamborghini Huracan.

When she stops in front of the driveway, she sees the Ootori car standing right in front of her own, having stopped in front of the manor. Kyoya steps out of it and opens the door, helping little Takumi stepping out. Gin smiles while leaning over the steering wheel and catches eyes with Takumi.

She winks at him and he waves. Kyoya turns around and walks over, opening the door of the car for her and holding out a hand 'You're unexpectedly early' Kyoya states while she takes his hand and steps out.

'Well, fashionably late is getting boring so I thought I'd try fashionably early' she replies with a wink, handing the keys to one of the employee.

'Nice car' Kyoya notes.

'I bought it only yesterday, it's like my new baby' Gin pats the car and smiles brightly 'I love it so much' She hugs the car and then steps back again when it gets cold 'Alright, let's go inside, it's cold out here'.

'It's only early April after all' Kyoya holds out his arm to her but Gin kneels before Takumi and opens her bag 'Look, I got you something' she hands him a small bag.

He opens it and takes out a wishing bracelet 'What's this?' he blinks.

'Ah, that's a wishing bracelet' Gin explains 'You make three knots in it, and with each knot you tie, you make a wish. Then you never take it off until it falls off and all your wishes will come true'.

'Really?!' Takumi's eyes widen 'So it's a magic bracelet?!'.

Gin smiles and nods 'Yeah, something like that. Now, you have to promise me to think very carefully about your wishes and when you have through of three good ones, you ask daddy to help you tie it. And then never take it off, alright?'.

The boy nods and smiles brightly at his dad 'Look what I got from Gin-san daddy!'.

'It's very nice Takumi, now put it in your pocket so that you won't lose it. And don't forget to thank Gin for the gift' Kyoya replies.

'Oh it's not-' before Gin can finish the sentence, Takumi's hugging her tightly around the neck.

'Thank you so much, Gin-san' he puts the bracelet in his pocket and then runs towards the stairs.

Gin stands up and dusts off invisible dust, she smiles at Kyoya 'Your kid is so sweet, unlike a certain someone'.

Kyoya chuckles lowly before they start walking towards the stairs 'And you're sweet too, giving him such a thing'.

'It's not expensive or anything' Gin shrugs.

'No, probably not' Kyoya smiles 'But it came from the heart, and that's worth more than money can ever buy'.

Gin blushes 'Shut up stupid. You're making me all blushing'.

'Where is Takashi?' Kyoya then asks.

'Since this party is mainly just for business people and he has an important lecture tomorrow, I told him to stay home and rest, prepare the lecture. So he's home right now'.

'That makes us both alone'.

'By the way, why did you take Takumi along? It's not like it's fun here'.

'Well, he will be the successor of Ootori Inc. one day, if he stays an only child that is'.

'Are you and Catherine planning?' Gin tilts her head.

'Right now, we're not even planning anything. Not with each other at least. Next month we'll have a business trip to Hokkaido, Catherine will be in Paris around that time. I'm worried about leaving Takumi alone'.

'Just take him along' Gin shrugs.

Kyoya sends her a look 'Gin, it's a business trip'.

'It's fine' Gin waves her hand as they walk into the Suoh manor 'During the actual business deals he can stay at the room. But those deals last probably a couple of hours, and then we have three days off. I know, why don't we stay in Hokkaido for a day longer and go to the beach, go shopping, a little trip. Then Haruhi and Natsuki can come along too and Haruhi can watch Takumi'.

Kyoya stares.

Gin smiles 'I'll talk to Tamaki and Haruhi about it. I mean, leaving a child along for three days at home is pretty lonely for him right? And from what I've seen, he needs his dad right now'.

Kyoya sighs 'Alright, I give up, I'm no match for you'.

'I'm glad you finally realize that' Gin replies seriously and then laughs 'We'll talk about it later, alright?' Gin spots the twins and walks right over 'Look at my dress! It's your mother's design!' she exclaims.

The twins raise their thumbs at her.

Later, Gin is talking to some people about Suwashi Inc. when dinner is served. She sits down next to Haruhi and Kaoru and talks to Haruhi about the plans for Hokkaido. Haruhi sighs at the idea of some days off, since she's been so busy with work and asks Tamaki about it. Tamaki is eager to agree since he wants to see his little Haruhi and little Natsuki in swimsuits. When Gin notes that it's too cold to swim in the see, since it's April, Tamaki goes crying in a corner.

'Man up, you're having guests' Gin states.

After dinner, it's time for dancing and talking. Gin talks to business associates for a while before being asked for a dance by some elderly guy.

Gin smiles while dancing on the Waltz.

'Takara-san, you still have it in you' she smiles.

'No, it's all because I like to show off to pretty women' the grey haired male replies with a chuckle.

The blonde chuckles 'Takara-san, I'm married' she flirts.

'Well, he's a lucky man indeed'.

'Oh yes he is' Gin nods, the dance ends and Takara bows before Gin's hand is taken by someone else.

'Would you please grant me this dance?' Kyoya asks, bowing.

Gin blinks and glances at Takara 'Bye Takara-san, it was a pleasure dancing with you'.

'No, it was _my _pleasure, I felt like a young man once more'.

The young woman looks at Kyoya and takes a pose with him, the both of them flying over the dance floor 'That was pretty rude' she whispers, turning on the next kind of waltz. While the former was Viennese, this one is the Garland Waltz, one which Tamaki chose himself since he's liked it ever since they went to the ballet of Sleeping Beauty in Moscow.

'Maybe, but I really wanted this dance' Kyoya replies.

Gin frowns a bit suspiciously 'Kyoya… since when do you go after you want without minding, you know, business'.

'Since I rather wanted to dance now than hear a story about Kajiyama-san's honey moon. She's been talking about it to me for over thirty minutes and I really do not want to know any more about Kajiyama-san's private life' he replies.

Gin laughs 'Aw, he's just showing off his wife and likes you. They're a young married couple and the Ootori and Kajiyama family are pretty close. I think he thinks of you as a friend'.

'Well, that makes one of us' Kyoya rolls his eyes.

'Oh shut up' she chuckles before looking around 'This reminds me of the first time I went to a ball'.

'If I remember correctly, than that was the Host Club's ball in your first year at Ouran'.

She smiles up at him 'Yeah' she blushes 'Before that you tried teaching me and I stepped on your toes, and you told me I was heavy'.

He rolls his eyes 'Are you still thinking about that?'.

'Of course, weight is a very touchy subject to a woman'.

'Apparently so' Kyoya sighs and then looks down at her 'You look very lovely tonight'.

'Ootori-san, I'm a married woman' she says innocently and blinks her eyes.

'Grow up' Kyoya replies, closing his eyes before turning her 'I'm married too'.

'Thanks, for saying that' she smiles before her face turns a bit glum 'Takashi almost never says that anymore…'.

The corners of Kyoya's mouth sink too 'Is that so? What a waste'.

'I guess it's also my fault' Gin shrugs 'After all, I'm busy. I'm the one bringing in all the money and unlike what I planned to do by letting Mori take over the business for a while, I instead took it over without him ever being involved in it, and I don't ever involve him with the business or anything like that. And when something troubles me, I go to Layla or Haruhi instead of my own husband. Not to mention we don't ever talk, no dates, no romantic trips, we don't even go on vacation together and guess what' Gin looks at him.

'What?' Kyoya asks.

Gin blushes 'We haven't had sex for over eight months. I'm dying right here. My insides are shrinking like dried persimmons' she makes a face 'Ew, that sounds so gross'.

'Yes it does' Kyoya nods.

'I'm just tired too much and when we do it, I don't even get wet and all'.

'I really don't want to know' Kyoya shakes his head.

'Is that normal? What if I'm sexually cold? What if it's all me?' she groans and hits his chest with her forehead, keeping it there 'My life's so messed up'.

'Well, at least you don't have a son, and your husband sleeps at home'.

'Yeah, when he's not staying over at Honey's or whoever he knows from university' she rolls her eyes 'I mean, if you're sleeping with other women, at least make the lies a little more believable'.

'You think Mori is cheating?' Kyoya stares at her.

'Duh, how do you think we got through these past eight years of marriage?' she rolls her eyes 'Sure he took my virginity but after that we've only done it about four enjoyable times in total. I guess he doesn't really love me anymore, and I… honestly don't know if I love him. I don't even think I've ever loved him'.

'Maybe you're just entering the stage of mid-life crisis'.

'Kyoya, I'm twenty-five years old, I don't get a midlife crisis until forty-five' she rolls her eyes 'Maybe we should get a kid…' Gin looks at Haruhi and Tamaki, dancing together while looking so much in love 'They look so lovely together, since Natsuki was born their love just increases tenfold'.

'You think a baby is the solution to your bad relationship' Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

'Don't see it as a solution' Gin rolls her eyes 'See it as… see it as a token, no, a reminder of our love'.

'You just said you don't know if you ever even loved him'.

'But I'll love that child' Gin replies, as if it's obvious.

'Look-'.

'Kyoya, do you love Takumi?'.

Kyoya stares 'Of course I love Takumi' he chuckles humorlessly 'He's my son'.

'Do you love Catherine?'.

'Now, I love my wife-' Kyoya starts.

'Shut up you liar, I know how bad your marriage is. It's no better than mine. Catherine is in Europe sleeping around with models she meet son parties and in random places, she leaves her child alone and goes out to drink and buy expensive things from your money. Please, don't even try to hide your suspicions'.

Kyoya glares 'What are you trying to say?'.

Gin gives him a deadpan look and then sighs 'I bet the only reason you haven't divorced her is the damage it would do to Ootori Inc.'.

Kyoya doesn't reply.

'Ha!' she exclaims 'I was right!'.

'Gin' Kyoya sighs 'Who do you think will get Takumi if I divorce Catherine? The hard-working dad who's almost never home, or the jobless woman who has the money of her family?'.

'Right…' Gin sighs 'But if you catch Catherine drinking or sleeping around, you'll get him'.

'And then Takumi won't have a mother anymore'.

Gin sighs 'Divorce is such a stupid thing. My parents are dead, so I don't even know…'.

'How is your grandmother anyway?'.

'Still breathing' Gin shrugs, noticing the quick change of subject but deciding not to point it out 'She's enjoying retirement together with grandpa, though… one's swimming while the other one's sitting on the table next to the swimming pool at our vacation home on Bali. And I'm pretty sure grandma is the one wearing the bikini'.

Kyoya smiles slightly at her try to lighten the mood 'She misses him?'.

'Of course, even though he was a cold, calculating man I did not really love, she loved him with all her heart'.

'It's really intriguing how two people can love each other for such a long time, even after death' Kyoya wonders aloud.

'Well, if I look at Tamaki and Haruhi, I can really understand the charm of growing old together with the one you love'.

'I guess it does' Kyoya replies.

'Ugh' Gin sighs 'I need a drink'.

XxX

It's already far past twelve when a car pulls up next to the Morinozuka manor. Kyoya opens the back door and sees Gin sleeping with Takumi's sleeping head on her shoulder. The black haired male glances at a butler exiting the house and walking over.

'Can I help you, Ootori-sama?'.

'Brought the Lady of the house' Kyoya replies 'But it seems like she's fast asleep after all the alcohol she drank'.

'My, that's the second time this week' Tadashi sighs and opens a door 'please hold the child while I take milady'.

'Of course' Kyoya holds Takumi and then puts him down as soon as Tadashi has lifted the blonde out of the car.

'Akira-kun' Gin mumbles with half-open eyes 'Mornin' she slurs.

'You are drunk milady'.

'Yeaaah…' the woman replies 'Bye bye, Shadow-King' she makes a faint attempt to wave at Kyoya. The glassed man sighs and closes the doors.

'Take care of her, Tadashi-san' he nods at the head-butler and steps into his car.

'Good night Ootori-sama'.

The car drives away soon after. Tadashi looks at the blonde and sighs. He brings her in and up the stairs to the bedroom.

'Morinozuka-sama, milady has been drinking'.

Mori opens the door with a sleepy face and nods, holding the door open for the butler to put the woman down. He makes the move to take off her shoes but Mori stops him.

'I'll take it from here'.

'Of course' Tadashi bows and moves towards the door 'Good night, milord'.

Mori nods at him and waits until the door is closed before taking off Gin's shoes and helping her out of her clothes. He takes the pins and ribbons out of her hair and Gin opens her eyes.

'Takashi…' she moans 'I want a baby' she whispers and puts a hand on his cheek 'Baby'.

'You are drunk'.

Gin shakes her head 'I've wanted it for so looong…' she sighs 'Let's try for a baby'.

Mori stares at her, half-drunk and vulnerable on the bed. He then nods and moves over her 'Do not regret it'.

'I won't' she replies and closes her arms around his neck 'Love me, Takashi'.

XxX

The sound of Tadashi entering the dining room that late morning, causes Gin to groan and hiss 'Shh' she shushes 'I've got a major headache'.

'Good morning, Crow-sama' he bows 'I hope you slept well. Morinozuka-sama left early this morning'.

'Meh, it's not that good a morning' she then nods 'I know'.

'I received word from him to bring you these items' Tadashi walks over and puts a bag on the table.

'Huh?' Gin frowns and stops eating her breakfast for a moment to peek inside the plastic bag, fully aware of all the nearby employee peeking into the room and listening closely.

She takes out a box with a pregnancy test 'Oh right' she nods 'Yeah, Takashi and I decided to try for a baby'.

'Is that so' Tadashi looks at her without any expression passing his face 'That is great news'.

'Don't be such a spoil sport Akira-kun' she sighs 'After all, this may be our last chance to recover our marriage. I think a child could really recover it, something of the both of us…'.

'Crow-sama, I do not wish to judge your way of settling matters, but I do wonder if this is the right decision'.

'You're not the only one…' Gin replies and sighs 'But do I have a choice to make another decision?'.

'Maybe therapy would-'.

'I know what's the problem Tadashi!' Gin snaps and then sighs, with breathing out she feels tears slide down her cheeks 'We're just two individuals who don't love each other. But damn!' she exclaims 'I'm the owner of a prestige business and Takashi's the head of the honorable Morinozuka family. We're in no position not to be a perfect couple, we're in no position to judge our families who arranged a marriage for us, we can't just divorce because that's scandalous!' Gin grabs her head tightly, tears falling on her knees 'I'm stuck Tadashi… I can't go back. So the only way is forward… and going forward means doing drastic things like getting a baby'.

'I see, if your mind is set…' Tadashi replies and bows 'My apologies milady, I only wish to see you happy'.

'Well I am, I _am_ happy' Gin tries to convince herself more than her butler.

'If you say so, milady' replies the man.

'Could you just… please leave me alone for a moment' Gin inhales deeply 'I just need some space'.

'As you wish' the man bows again and leaves the room.

Gin shoves her breakfast away, not hungry anymore. She pushes a hand through her hair while sobbing softly. She hasn't skipped breakfast since the day Kyoya and Catherine married.

She hits her chest with her fist and chokes out a loud sob. She could still feel his hands hold hers while dancing over the floor. She could still hear his voice. Just the thought made her heart beat faster.

Eight years, and she was still in love with that man. Yes she's trying to create something between Takashi and herself. What the hell is she doing?

**TBC**


End file.
